Czarna Pani
by virgology
Summary: Opowieść o dziewczynie, która rozbudziła uczucia w dwóch najbardziej skamieniałych sercach - Severusa Snape'a oraz samego Czarnego Pana. Którego wybierze i ile zrobi każdy z nich, by mieć ją u swego boku?
1. Chapter 1

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Półmrok panował w wielkim pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdowało się właśnie kilkadziesiąt osób w czarnych pelerynach. Niektórzy z nich mieli na twarzach maski, inni już je zdjęli. Wszystkie oczy zwrócone były ku scenie, która rozgrywała się pośrodku tego bogatego salonu, w świetle padającym z kominka. Gdzieś za oknem niebo zostało przedarte przez błyskawicę, a czarownik stojący na środku, przed młodą piękną kobietą, rozproszył się na chwilę, gdyż błyskawica pojawiła się akurat wtedy, gdy spojrzał na nie do końca zasłonięte okno. Nie wzbudzała tyle zainteresowania, jak ta na czole chłopca, ale jednak uznał, że niosła mu jakieś przypomnienie. Przypomnienie o tym, jak bardzo pragnął pokonać Harry'ego Pottera, jak bardzo chciał potęgi i chwały, jeszcze większej, niż teraz. Przemilczał jednak dostrzeżone zjawisko, a jego wzrok z powrotem spoczął na niej. Nigdy nie zwykł oceniać wyglądu ani osobowości kobiet, ponieważ najzwyczajniej w świecie – nie obchodziły go kobiety. Musiał jednak przyznać, że ta dziewczyna była w jakiś sposób pociągająca nawet dla niego. Oczywiście nigdy nie przyznałby komukolwiek, że jest na tym świecie kobieta, która go – wszechmocnego, niepokonanego Lorda Voldemorta – pociąga lub że uznaje ją za swego rodzaju wartościową. Nie chodziło nawet o jej wygląd. Ciemnobrązowe, długie, lekko pofalowane włosy; dosyć ciemna karnacja; duże, ciemnoniebieskie oczy czy nawet te idealne kształty – to wszystko naprawdę nie robiło na nim wrażenia. Ona po prostu miała w sobie to coś, co pozwoliło mu przyjąć ją do swojego kręgu śmierciożerców, bez specjalnych próśb z jej strony. Czuł, że będzie miał z niej pożytek. Widział w jej oczach, które patrzyły teraz na niego z uwielbieniem i lekkim pożądaniem – _to zapewne odziedziczyła po swojej matce chrzestnej, Bellatriks_ , pomyślał – że będzie mu oddana.

– Czy przyrzekasz więc na swoje życie i na wszystko, co jest dla ciebie wartościowe, wielkie i pełne potęgi, że będziesz służyć mi wiernie, oddając mi każdą cząstkę twojej młodej, niedoświadczonej jeszcze, ale zapewne mającej niezwykle fascynującą przyszłość, duszy?

– Przyrzekam, mój panie – odparła bez zawahania, pochylając głowę i patrząc na jego bose, blade stopy.

– Czy jesteś w stanie wyrzec się dla mnie wszystkiego, jeśli będę tego pragnął? – zaczął chodzić wokół niej, tym razem nie spuszczając z niej wzroku ani na chwilę.

– Tak, panie, dla ciebie mogę stracić wszystko...

– Wierzę w twoją potęgę i moc, które poświęcisz dla mnie. – Stanął przed jej twarzą i podniósł ją do góry jednym palcem, zmuszając ją do patrzenia w oczy. – Wierzę w twoje oddanie, Victorio Narcyzo Malfoy.

Ominął jej trzecie imię – Andromeda, jednak dla nikogo nie było to zdziwieniem. Trzecia córka Blacków była przecież uważana przez Voldemorta i jego podwładnych za brudną, niegodną niczego poza hańbą zdrajczynię.

– Nie zawiedziesz się, obiecuję – odparła cicho i odważyła się na uśmiech.

Voldemort zrobił krok w tył, pozwalając jej wstać. Złapał ją za lewą rękę, gdy już się podniosła, i wyciągnął ku sobie. Przyłożył różdżkę do jej przedramienia po wewnętrznej stronie. Wbił ją mocno w jej skórę, a po chwili zaczął wypalać się na niej Mroczny Znak – czaszka, z ust której wychodził wąż. Victoria czuła ból, ale dzielnie go znosiła i nawet nie drgnęła, patrząc na swojego władcę. Na stopach miała czarne, wysokie szpilki. Bardzo trudno było jej ustać. Zaczynała się zastanawiać, czy jest wystarczająco silna, by za chwilę nie zemdleć z bólu. Na szczęście tortura jaką było samo dołączenie do śmierciożerców nie trwała długo, bowiem po paru chwilach Czarny Pan odsunął różdżkę, popatrzył z dumą na swoje dzieło, a potem spojrzał jej w oczy i uśmiechając się chłodno, kiwnął głową, pozwalając jej dołączyć w szeregi. Bellatriks popatrzyła na nią z zadowoleniem i podała jej szatę i maskę śmierciożercy, które dostawał każdy po wypaleniu Mrocznego Znaku.

– Czy to wszyscy z rodziny Malfoy'ów? – zapytał z chłodnym rozbawieniem w głosie Voldemort.

Lucjusz prawie siłą wypchnął swojego syna, Dracona, na środek. Blondyn spojrzał ze strachem na Czarnego Pana, który z dziwnymi iskrami w oczach uśmiechał się drwiąco, patrząc na niego nieustępliwie. Młody Malfoy, wiedząc że takim początkiem już wpadł po uszy, postanowił się zrehabilitować i szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do czarnoksiężnika i ukląkł przed nim. Tutaj myśli Czarnego Pana nie były już takie pozytywne, jak w przypadku bliźniaczej siostry tego młodego człowieka. On, w porównaniu do Victorii, wydawał się być... niezbyt chętny i zdecydowany na to, co miało się zaraz stać.

– Draco, powiedz, czy to rodzice zmuszają cię do wstąpienia w moje szeregi? – zapytał, a chłód tych słów wyczuła nawet wiecznie rozpalona i rozbudzona Bellatriks.

– Nie – odparł Draco, chociaż na usta cisnęła mu się zupełnie odwrotna odpowiedź.

– Nie jestem przekonany, czy powinienem dawać ci ten zaszczyt, jakim jest bycie w mojej armii – zaczął krążyć po salonie, który był salonem Malfoy'ów i nie spuszczał wzroku z chłopaka. – To ty powinieneś błagać mnie o to, abym cię przyjął, a tymczasem mam wrażenie, że myślisz, iż robisz mi łaskę, włączając się do mnie...

– Panie, jak możesz tak myśleć...? Został wychowany w miłości do ciebie, niczego nie pragnie goręcej, niż ci służyć – powiedział drżącym głosem Lucjusz, który stał na przedzie zbiorowiska osób w czarnych pelerynach.

– Chcę to usłyszeć od niego – wysyczał Voldemort, wciąż świdrując spojrzeniem nieszczęsnego blondyna, który wciąż nieustępliwie trzymał głowę pochyloną w dół.

– Draco – szepnęła Narcyza, która przeżywała to wszystko chyba nawet mocniej niż jej syn. – Powiedz naszemu panu, jak bardzo tego chcesz, powiedz... – przerwała, bo poczuła, że za chwilę głos jej się załamie. Coś twardego stało w jej gardle.

– Chcę dołączyć w twe kręgi i służyć ci, panie – powiedział Draco, po dłuższej chwili walki z samym sobą.

– Nie będę się teraz nad tobą rozczulał, Draco, aczkolwiek martwi mnie twoja postawa... Już w najbliższym czasie będę starał się znaleźć dla ciebie odpowiednie zajęcia, które sprawdzą twą wierność... Wstań.

Victoria patrzyła, jak jej bliźniak – który całkowicie się od niej różnił, ponieważ on był zdecydowanie typowym Malfoyem, a ona była zdecydowanie typową Black – przyjmuje Mroczny Znak. Czuła ogromny żal w sercu i pustkę. Jego przysięga zraniła ją bardziej, niż jej własna. Może dlatego, że jej własna wciąż do niej nie docierała? Draconowi w końcu pozwolił odejść, odwrócił się więc i wycofując się spojrzał na nią, lecz ona spuściła wzrok, wsuwając się głębiej w szeregi, byleby tylko nie spotkać się już dziś ze spojrzeniem Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort zaczął wygłaszać mowę do swoich poddanych. Po godzinie teleportował się, oczywiście nikt nie miał pojęcia gdzie. Reszta śmierciożerców poszła w jego ślady i po paru chwilach w salonie znajdowali się już tylko Malfoy'owie, Bellatriks i Snape.

– Jestem z ciebie niezwykle dumna, byłaś wspaniała, Czarny Pan widzi w tobie potencjał, a to oznacza, że naprawdę będziesz kimś – mówiła z podnieceniem Bella, trzymając Victorię za dłonie i potrząsając nimi nieco zbyt gwałtownie.

Narcyza stała z boku i obserwowała to ze ściśniętymi ustami, a potem odwróciła się do Dracona i zaczęła go chyba cicho pocieszać, bo blondyn co chwila machał ręką i mówił, że następnym razem poradzi sobie lepiej. Lucjusz wyszedł gdzieś, a Snape stał w ciemnym kącie. Aż można byłoby pomyśleć, że specjalnie próbuje wpasować się w czarny marmur, na którego tle się znajdował.

– Severus na was czeka, przeniesie was bezpiecznie do Hogwartu. Zobaczymy się w ferie, to już niedługo – Narcyza w końcu nie wytrzymała i bezlitośnie odciągnęła swoją córkę od siostry i teraz stała z dziećmi i próbowała nacieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami z nimi na najbliższy czas.

– Mamo, wszystko będzie w porządku, niepotrzebnie się tak denerwujesz – próbowała pocieszyć ją Vicky.

Lecz Narcyza już swoje wiedziała. Przytuliła córkę, a potem syna. Następnie zwróciła się do Severusa, gdy Bellatriks opuściła pomieszczenie:

– Postaraj się pomóc im zakrywać te znaki, daj im jakieś zaklęcia na zakamuflowanie ich, Severusie. Gdy Dumbledore bądź któryś z nauczycieli zobaczy... Nie chcę, aby traktowano ich gorzej albo spiskowano przeciwko nim, rozumiesz?

– Wstydzisz się, że twoje dzieci mają Mroczny Znak? – Snape uniósł jedną brew do góry, a usta wygiął w niemiłym uśmiechu.

Narcyza podeszła do niego szybko i chwyciła za przód szaty.

– Severusie, dobrze wiem, że też ci zależy na tym, żeby było dobrze. Nie pleć głupot, wiem, że jesteś w stanie im pomóc...

Snape milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, rozkoszując się swoją grą aktorską, jednak po chwili stwierdził, że nie musi się nią popisywać teraz zbytnio przed Narcyzą, ponieważ szanował tę kobietę i wiedział, że gdzieś w głębi serca nie chciała tego wszystkiego, w czym była jej rodzina...

– Pomogę im, bądź spokojna – odparł chłodno. – Nie zamierzam jednak sterczeć tu całego dnia, możesz ucałować swoje maleństwa ostatni raz i pozwolić im opuścić dom? Mam trochę roboty na wieczór. Będę czekał przed dworem – powiedział, patrząc na rodzeństwo, po czym zniknął za drzwiami.

Przeszedł szybko przez korytarz, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić miejsce przesiąknięte tą mroczną aurą, która pojawiała się wokół za każdym razem, gdy zjawiał się Voldemort bądź zbyt dużo śmierciożerców. Gdy wyszedł już z budynku, odetchnął głęboko. Przeszedł przez piękny, zabytkowy dwór i stanął przed bramą, czekając na młodych Malfoy'ów. Oparł się o wysokie drzewo, przy którym się znajdował i spuścił głowę, w milczeniu akceptując i przyswajając to, co stało się przed chwilą – dwoje jego ślizgonów, którym towarzyszył w przygodzie, jaką jest bycie w Hogwarcie, od ponad sześciu lat, zostało śmierciożercami i skazało się na takie życie, o którym pojęcia nie mieli i nie śnili. Zapewne wydawało im się, że faktycznie będą objęci tą chwałą, o której nieustannie mamrotał Voldemort. Chociaż... Draco nie wydawał się być zafascynowany tym wszystkim. On na pewno został zmuszony przez ojca, aby wstąpić. Ale gorzej z jego siostrą... Ta dziewczyna miała szansę na zostanie drugą Bellatriks, co wcale nie przyjął z pozytywnym odczuciem. Snape od zawsze miał lepszy kontakt z Draconem. Z Victorią raczej się unikali. Dlaczego? Cóż, przede wszystkim dlatego, że...

– Jesteśmy – usłyszał dziewczynę, o której właśnie myślał.

W porównaniu do swojego brata, można było powiedzieć, że wręcz promieniowała szczęściem w tej chwili. Nie podobało mu się to, jednak ze względu na to, że była jego podopieczną, a na swoich ślizgonach zależało mu chyba najbardziej w świecie, nie zamierzał mówić Dumbledore'owi o wysoko podniesionej głowie Victorii po dołączeniu do śmierciożerców, bowiem wiedział, że wtedy starzec będzie chciał ją do tego zniechęcić, a znając jego metody do takich spraw, uprzykrzy jej życie. Postara się porozmawiać z Draconem, aby trochę przygasił jej zapał, ale stwierdził, że najpierw da czasowi czas i będzie obserwował jej postawę przez kolejne dni. Gdy aportowali się już przed bramę w Hogwarcie, Severus polecił im zaklęcie, które na parę godzin ukrywało Mroczny Znak, o co poprosiła go Narcyza. Znaleźli się już przed wrotami wejściowymi do zamku. Rozkazał im iść prosto do swoich pokoi, on natomiast został chwilę przed szkołą, aby nikt nie zobaczył ich wchodzących razem o tak późnej godzinie. Czuł wewnętrzną porażkę, jaką było włączenie dwójki tych młodych ludzi do armii najobrzydliwszego, najstraszniejszego i najokrutniejszego czarownika na świecie. Ale z drugiej strony – _co on mógł?_ Podczas ich przysiąg wyskoczyć na środek i błagać Voldemorta, by tego nie robił? Nie mógł uczynić nic podejrzanego, wychylać się. Był szpiegiem Dumbledore'a. Gdyby Czarny Pan dowiedział się o tym kiedykolwiek, zapewne nie tylko on znalazłby się w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie.

Po paru minutach wszedł do zamku i skierował się w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Niełatwo było mu usługiwać komukolwiek do takiego stopnia, aby ryzykować swoje życie, a następnie jeszcze iść prosto do kogoś i mu się z tego rozliczać. Miał jednak wielki dług wobec Albusa – ten przyjął go, gdy postanowił odłączyć się od śmierciożerców. Przyjął go z powrotem i zaufał mu, stał się dla niego kimś w rodzaju przyjaciela. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że przyjaźń z Albusem Dumbledore'em, może równie jak z samym Snape'em, nie była łatwa. Było prawdą to, iż dyrektor potrafił wykorzystywać ludzi, manipulować nimi i robił to, udając swoją przyjaźń. Nie mówił teraz o sobie, bo jednak on nie czuł fałszu ze strony dyrektora do siebie, ale ogólnie – o innych, którzy sądzili, że wielki, szanowany Dumbledore zawierza im swoją przyjaźń. Nigdy jednak nie robił tego wszystkiego dla własnych celów, ale – jak to kiedyś, za czasów młodości sam przyznał – dla większego dobra.

– Karmelowe krówki – wypowiedział hasło, gdy stanął już przed kamiennym gargulcem, strzegącym wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.

Po chwili znalazł się już przed wielkimi, dębowymi drzwiami, jednak nie raczył zapukać – po prostu wszedł do środka. Dyrektor, jak zwykle, siedział za swoim biurkiem. Na widok przyjaciela odłożył księgę, którą właśnie studiował, zdjął z nosa okulary i oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach.

– I jak, Severusie? – zapytał. – Czy Malfoy'owie...

– Tak. Nie myśl, że Czarny Pan by im odpuścił – westchnął Snape, zajmując miejsce naprzeciw staruszka. – Zapowiadał to już od momentu, kiedy ukończyli pełnoletność.

– I jak to przyjęli?

Snape zawahał się przez chwilę, ale oczywiście – jak to on – nie dał po sobie tego poznać.

– Nie wiem, póki co wydają się być chyba nieco zagubieni w tym wszystkim – odparł wymijająco.

– A jak panna Malfoy? Jeśli chodzi o Dracona, to domyślam się, że on tchórzył...

– Nie tchórzył – wymamrotał Severus, wbijając wzrok w blat biurka. – A poza tym, Dumbledore, myślisz że wejście w jego szeregi to nie jest szok? On został prawie na pewno przymuszony przez ojca.

– Wiem – odparł Albus z uśmiechem na ustach. – Ale ja pytam cię o pannę Malfoy.

– Na razie nie potrafię ocenić, jak ona to przyjęła. Zamierzam ją obserwować.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową, jednak z jakichś powodów miał nieco mieszane uczucia. Snape zaczął zdawać mu relację z pozostałych spraw, o których mowa była dziś na zebraniu. Potem wypili herbatę i na chwilę przestali rozmawiać o wszystkim, co dotyczy Voldemorta, wojny bądź – na co bardzo nalegał młodszy czarodziej – Pottera.

– Severusie – zatrzymał go Dumbledore, gdy wypili herbatę i ten miał już wychodzić. – Wiesz dobrze, że Victoria czasem rozmawia z Harrym, a ten dosyć nieumiejętnie się z tym obchodzi i jak jej brata nienawidzi, to ją akurat całkiem lubi. Teraz, kiedy ona już jest po stronie Voldemorta, może wykorzystywać swoją bliskość z nim, aby donosić mu o różnych sprawach. Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że Harry jest bezmyślny i powiedziałby jej cokolwiek o jakichkolwiek swoich planach, jednak...

– No tak, w końcu to _geniusz_ – wtrącił ironicznie Snape.

– Jednak uważam – ciągnął dyrektor, nie zwracając uwagi na to wtrącenie – że trzeba trzymać ją od niego z dala, a najłatwiej będzie, jeśli powiem Harry'emu o jej przyłączeniu się do Voldemorta.

– Wiesz dobrze, że on w sekundzie ją znienawidzi i zrobi wszystko, by nastawić świat przeciwko niej, jak to wciąż robi w sprawie Dracona. Zostaw to na razie. Jeśli zobaczymy, że ona kręci się wokół niego za bardzo, to podejmiemy działanie. Aczkolwiek myślę, że Potter jednak ma choć trochę oleju w głowie – powiedział to z trudem, krzywiąc się przy tym, na co aż Dumbledore zachichotał. – I że faktycznie nie powie siostrze swojego wroga o jakichkolwiek istotnych rzeczach.

– Dobrze, Severusie. Zaufam ci, jednak pamiętaj, że obiecałeś mieć na nią oko.

– W istocie – odparł Snape i po chwili już go nie było.

Wrócił do swoich kwater i miał świadomość, że każdy gdy wraca, jest kimś innym niż wtedy, kiedy wychodził. I tak było za każdym razem w jego przypadku. Po każdym takim zebraniu, wydarzeniu czy rozmowie czuł różne wątpliwości i zawsze dotyczyły one czegoś innego, jednak sprowadzały się do tej prostej, a zarazem cholernie trudnej rzeczy, jaką jest bycie jednocześnie podwładnym i Voldemorta i Dumbledore'a. Musiał znosić zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, niż było zapewne przypisane na jednego człowieka gdzieś z góry. Jedynie teraz, siadając w wygodnym fotelu przed kominkiem, ze szklanką alkoholu w dłoni i pewnością spokoju chociaż na chwilę, mógł poczuć się choć trochę wolny. Oczywiście poczucie to nie trwało długo, gdy znów przypomniał sobie o tym, jak właśnie dwójka młodych ludzi – którzy byli dla niego może i nawet trochę bliżsi niż reszta ślizgonów, bo musiał widywać ich częściej, choćby na spotkaniach śmierciożerców czy różnych wydarzeniach, uroczystościach, na które był zwykle zapraszany do domu Malfoy'ów – zmarnowała sobie życie.


	2. Chapter 2

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Za oknem księżyc zaczął schodzić już coraz niżej, by niebawem pozwolić słońcu opanować świat. Rzucał jeszcze słabe światło na jedną część twarzy postaci stojącej na balkonie zamku. Zakazany Las szumiał delikatnie zgodnym rytmem. Zwierzęta, czując nadchodzący świt, wybudzały się już ze snu i zaczynały wędrówki po lesie i błoniach, które rozciągały się wokół. Woda w jeziorze zdawała się być niewzruszona pięknem całego krajobrazu, który można było podziwiać wkoło niej – stała bez ruchu. Cały ten spokój, który był wyczuwalny w tym miejscu, nie odzwierciedlał jednak tego, co działo się w młodym, dziewczęcym sercu, tak okropnie poranionym w ostatnim czasie. Victoria westchnęła i rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, aby niezauważoną wrócić przed świtem do łóżka. Minął już tydzień od czasu, gdy przyjęła na siebie brzemię, jakim było służenie Czarnemu Panu. Od tamtej pory, gdy szła zatłoczonymi korytarzami w czasie przerw między lekcjami, czujnie obserwowała każdą twarz, jaką napotkała. Bała się, że oni już wiedzą, jednak nie było to raczej możliwe. Nikt nie okazywał nią większego zainteresowania, no może pomijając to zainteresowanie ze względu na jej urodę i wdzięk, które był częstym tematem do rozmów między chłopcami. Nigdy jednak nie okazała żadnemu z nich choćby namiastki jakiekolwiek uczucia z jej strony, ponieważ – najzwyczajniej w świecie – żadne takie uczucie się w niej nie pojawiło. Ich starania i podrywy zbywała zawsze uroczym spojrzeniem, nie siląc się nawet na jakiekolwiek słowo.

Dotarła wreszcie do swojego dormitorium, dziękując niebiosom, że jej współlokatorki cały czas spały. Nie miała ochoty się nikomu tłumaczyć. Nie miała ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Bała się, że podczas jakiejkolwiek rozmowy ktoś zobaczy w jej oczach to przygaszenie i zrozumie, co takiego zrobiła tydzień temu. A właściwie – kim się stała.

– Vicky, jest już jedenasta – usłyszała, a po chwili ktoś zaczął nią potrząsać.

Niechętnie wyrwała się ze swojego snu, a gdy otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą Pansy Parkinson, dopiero oprzytomniała i dotarł do niej sens jej słów. Zerwała się gwałtownie z łóżka. Od tygodnia spała w białej bluzce z długim rękawem w razie gdyby zaklęcie przestało działać w czasie jej snu i na przedramieniu widoczny by był jej tatuaż. Wiedziała, że dla ślizgonów bycie podwładnym Lorda Voldemorta było czymś godnym podziwu i pochwały, jednak ona nie chciała zdradzać swojej tajemnicy nawet im. Ona wcale nie pragnęła chwały, a już bynajmniej z tego powodu.

– Spokojnie, jest sobota! – powiedziała Pansy, gdy Victoria już sięgała po swój plan lekcji by sprawdzić, jakie lekcje przegapiła. – Po prostu pomyślałam, że chcesz wykorzystać ten wolny dzień w jakiś inny sposób, niż gnicie w łóżku. Nie spałaś w nocy, czy co?

Malfoy rzuciła lekko zmieszane spojrzenie koleżance. Pansy nie patrzyła na nią, bo właśnie wzięła się za pakowanie swojej torebki.

– Ja zaraz wybieram się z twoim bratem do Hogsmeade, jak chcesz, możesz iść z nami – Parkinson wreszcie spojrzała na nią. – Ostatnio w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiamy, martwię się.

Victoria przetarła dłonią czoło i usiadła z powrotem na łóżku. Nie czuła się dobrze, bowiem faktycznie nie spała prawie całą noc.

– Muszę zabrać się dzisiaj za zaległe eseje. Jeśli tylko się z tym szybko wyrobię, to do was dołączę – powiedziała Vicky, jednak wiedziała, że były to słowa rzucone na wiatr. Nie zamierzała iść do Hogsmeade.

– Jak chcesz – Pansy wstała i podeszła do niej. Pogłaskała ją po policzku. – Jakbyś potrzebowała pogadać, masz mnie – rzuciła po czym wyszła z dormitorium.

Victoria odetchnęła, bo nareszcie została sama. Położyła się z powrotem na łóżku i zamknęła oczy, jednak po chwili ze zgrozą zdała sobie sprawę, że to z esejami wcale nie było kłamstwem – dziś wieczorem miała ostateczny termin oddania Snape'owi wypracowania z eliksirów. Zgodził się dać jej jeden dzień więcej niż pozostałym, ponieważ w tym tygodniu miała przyjemność uczestniczyć już na dwóch spotkaniach śmierciożerców, które zajmowały całe wieczory. Czarny Pan ostatnio widocznie był niepocieszony i brakowało mu towarzystwa, ponieważ spotkania, które zwoływał, nie miały większego sensu – wciąż gadał o tym samym, czyli jak to pragnie zabić Pottera, zdobyć Hogwart i mówił też o wstępnych przygotowaniach do wojny, która się szykowała. _Potter._ Vicky uśmiechnęła się leniwie do poduszki. Jak zareagowałby jej pan, gdyby wydało się, że całkiem lubi słynnego Harry'ego Pottera, wcale nie życzy mu źle i często wymienia się z nim uśmiechami? A może inaczej... Jak zareagowałby Czarny Pan, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego nadzieja, idealna i mająca niesłychany potencjał ślizgonka, Victoria Narcyza Andromeda Malfoy – oczywiście nie wymieniając przy nim imienia Andromeda – tak naprawdę wcale do końca nie jest po jego stronie i bynajmniej nie zamierza poświęcać dla niego wszystkiego, tak jak mu obiecała?

Severus Snape właśnie patrolował korytarze. Zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał za piętnaście dwudziestą pierwszą. Miał jeszcze tylko kwadrans do końca swojego dyżuru, więc postanowił chodzić nieco szybciej, aby trafić jeszcze na kogoś, komu mógłby odjąć punkty. Naprawdę potrzebował wyżyć się na kimś po tym ciężkim tygodniu, a dzisiejsze zwyzywanie na lekcji wszystkich gryfonów wciąż nie dało mu całkowitego zadowolenia. _Pięć minut._ Cholera, czy uczniowie w tym zamku naprawdę są aż tak grzeczni, że nie włóczą się bez celu po korytarzach, nie całują po kątach i nie spiskują w tajemniczych miejscach? Westchnął. _Co to za czasy nastały?_

Zrezygnowany miał już wracać do siebie, gdy nagle usłyszał kroki dochodzące zza rogu, który znajdował się parę stóp przed nim. Miał nadzieję trafić na jakiegoś przestraszonego puchona lub gryfona, który podczas tłumaczenia się, dlaczego samotnie chodzi po korytarzu, wymiękłby i zaczął się plątać w mówieniu, co byłoby już dostatecznym powodem, by odjąć mu punkty. Ewentualnie mógłby to być Potter. _O tak, marzenie._ Na nim najlepiej wychodziło mu wyżywanie się i dawanie upustu negatywnym emocjom.

– Panna Malfoy?

Zza ściany wyłoniła się średniego wzrostu, ciemnowłosa ślizgonka, ubrana w czarne, dopasowane spodnie i białą bluzkę z dekoltem i – oczywiście – długim rękawem. Zaklął w duchu, bo nie bardzo wiedział, czy wyżywanie się na niej będzie dobrym pomysłem, a tak bardzo tego dziś pragnął.

– Ja do pana – powiedziała, podchodząc blisko.

Stali przy oknie, a światło księżyca padało na ich twarze. Victoria wolno obróciła głowę i spojrzała przez okno na swojego nocnego towarzysza, oceniając jego dzisiejsze oblicze. _Dziś jest pełniejszy niż wczoraj,_ pomyślała. Odwróciła głowę z powrotem do Snape'a, a on podejrzliwie też spojrzał na księżyc i przez chwilę, można byłoby pomyśleć, też zachwycił się jego blaskiem.

– W jakiej sprawie do mnie? – zapytał po chwili, odrywając wzrok od gwieździstego nieba.

– Esej – odparła i podała mu pergamin, który trzymała w dłoni. – Dziękuję za dodatkowy dzień, był dla mnie zbawieniem.

– Nie ma za co – wymamrotał cicho.

Chciał zapytać ją, jak się trzyma, ale wciąż czuł do niej jakiś dystans. Jakby dzieliła ich gruba szyba, którą nie sposób było ominąć. Victoria uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co robić, po czym ukłoniła lekko głowę i odeszła, życząc mu miłego wieczoru. Tak zawsze wyglądały ich rozmowy. Po krótkiej wymianie koniecznych zdań nadchodziła krępująca cisza, której żaden z nich nie umiał przerwać.

Victoria szybko dotarła z powrotem do swojego dormitorium. Wciąż było puste, ponieważ wszystkie dziewczyny z jej roku siedziały w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Miała nadzieję, że nie wrócą szybko. Tak bardzo ostatnio odpowiadało jej własne towarzystwo... Może to było następstwo zbyt długiego przebywania wśród śmierciożerców? Może to było normalne, że po takich spotkaniach samotność była ukojeniem, a przynajmniej dla niej? Gdyby nie to, że Snape – w jej mniemaniu – był okrutnym śmierciożercą, który tylko czekał na te spotkania, zrozumiałaby jego ciągłe przebywanie w samotności. Nie wiedziała, że miała sporo racji. Nie wiedziała, że tak jak ona, faktycznie miał także i on.

– Mam cię – Pansy zjawiła się nagle w dormitorium, nim Victoria zdążyła przykryć się kołdrą i udać, że śpi. – Wreszcie cię zastałam i nie zamierzam przepuścić tej okazji. Porozmawiajmy.

– Pisałam dzisiaj cały dzień ten esej, jestem trochę zmęczona – odparła Victoria, lecz gdy zobaczyła minę Pansy, dodała – Chcesz pogadać o czymś konkretnym?

– Chcę pogadać _o tobie_. Kiedyś robiłyśmy razem wszystko, teraz tak trudno ci poświęcić mi chociaż kilka minut?

Vicki zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że jej przyjaciółka nie jest zbyt lubianą osobą w szkole. Ludzie uważali, że miała paskudny charakter, była wredna i fałszywa. Może z ich perspektywy była to prawda, jednak na pewno nie z perspektywy Victorii. Jaka by Pansy nie była dla innych, to – trzeba przyznać – jeśli chodziło o pannę Malfoy, odznaczała się wyjątkową lojalnością i szczerą przyjaźnią. Victoria naprawdę to doceniała i cieszyła się, że ma kogoś takiego, jednak teraz wciąż nie do końca odnajdywała się w swojej nowej sytuacji. Ufała tej dziewczynie, ale wyznanie, że jest śmierciożerczynią wciąż nie chciało wyjść jej z ust. _Może kiedy indziej jej powiem_ , pomyślała i zmieniła temat, zaczynając plotkować o nauczycielach.

Pansy wreszcie dała jej spokój, gdy poczuła się senna. Przebrana już w piżamę położyła się do łóżka, dając Victorii jej wymarzoną ciszę. Położyła się na łóżku i wpatrzyła w sufit, myśląc uporczywie o tym, jak beznadziejna jest jej egzystencja – zbliżają się Owutemy, jednak ona nie ma czasu przygotowywać się do nich, bo musi przygotowywać się do wojny, która, Merlin wie kiedy, nastąpi. Gdy poczuła ból i mrowienie na lewym przedramieniu, prawie nie zareagowała – to był już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu. Miała ochotę przewrócić oczami, ale wiedziała, że jej spokój i znudzenie są tylko udawane. Tak, udawała sama przed sobą. Udawała, że jest silna, że jest odporna na wszystko. W rzeczywistości nie do końca tak było. Wstała i cicho wyciągnęła spod swojego łóżka szatę i maskę, pomniejszyła je i schowała do kieszeni spodni. Z bijącym sercem wyszła z dormitorium. Było już tak późno, że lekko się niepokoiła. Jak Voldemort mógł zwoływać spotkanie o takiej porze?! Przecież wiedział, jak trudno jest wydostać się z Hogwartu po ciszy nocnej. Zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego, spodziewając się spotkać tam Dracona, jak to zwykle podczas wezwania. Ze zgrozą odkryła, że go tam wcale nie ma. Serce zabiło jej mocniej. Nie wezwał go. _Dlaczego?_ Nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, ponieważ wiedziała, że każda minuta jest cenna. Voldemort nie był cierpliwy. Nie chciała też, by spóźnił się przez nią Snape, który zawsze w takich sytuacjach czekał na nich pod swoim gabinetem, by razem z nimi przenieść się do pana. Gdy znalazła się na korytarzu, już z oddali zauważyła, że pod gabinetem Mistrza Eliksirów nikt nie stoi. Zamrugała rozpaczliwie oczami, mając nadzieję, że nagle jednak ktoś się tam pojawi, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Czy to możliwe, że Voldemort wzywał tylko ją...? Puściła się biegiem przed siebie, a gdy przebiegała obok drzwi wiodących do gabinetu Snape'a, w duchu powiedziała: „ _No dalej, otwórzcie się, wyjdź stamtąd, Snape_ ". Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że było to totalnie bez sensu, bo na niego nigdy nie było trzeba czekać. To on czekał na nich, nigdy na odwrót. Victoria przebiegła obok nic nieświadomego Slughorna, który patrolował korytarz. W duchu podziękowała sobie, że z tego przerażenia nie zapomniała rzucić na siebie Zaklęcia Kameleona i wyciszającego. Bez większych przeszkód dotarła przed bramę Hogwartu. Gdy przebrała się w czarną szatę i założyła maskę, stała kilka chwil w miejscu, wciąż mając nadzieję na pojawienie się gdzieś w oddali biegnącego profesora Snape'a, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Zdjęła z siebie zaklęcia i deportowała się. Spodziewała się pojawić przed swoim rodzinnym domem. Było to dla niej przykre, ilekroć pojawiała się tam na wezwanie Voldemorta – aby się z nim spotkać, musiała przybywać do domu, w którym się wychowała, a który był teraz i także jego domem. Zdziwiła się i przeraziła, gdy stojąc już twardo na ziemi, otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła przed sobą morze i wysokie skały. Spojrzała w dół i zorientowała się, że sama stała na jakiejś skale. Woda uderzała o nią, jednak nie było słychać tych uderzeń. Panowała cisza. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła go – stał kilka kroków obok niej i patrzył na te góry zbudowane ze skał, które rozciągały się w oddali. Jego ciemna szata powiewała złowrogo na wietrze, jednak on nie ruszał się ani nic nie mówił. Po prostu patrzył, nie zwracając uwagi na dziewczynę obok, która właśnie zdjęła maskę i klęknęła. Nie odważyła się jednak przerwać ciszy, po prostu klęczała.

– Wstań – usłyszała po chwili.

Od razu wykonała rozkaz. Nie miała pojęcia, co robić. Wokół było ciemno i gdyby nie światło, które zwisało nad nimi, zapewne za sprawą Lorda, całkowicie otoczeni byliby przez czarną otchłań. Wiał wiatr, który szarpał jej włosy, nie mówiąc już o jej myślach.

– Co to za miejsce, mój panie? – zapytała.

– Zaiste wyjątkowe – odparł i wreszcie odwrócił się twarzą do niej.

Jego czerwone, zimne oczy patrzyły na nią, a ona mimo że się bała, nie odwróciła swojego wzroku. Przebywanie z nim sam na sam to nie to samo, co siedzenie przy stole z kilkudziesięcioma innymi śmierciożercami i zwykle wysłuchiwanie jego planów.

– Zapewne bardziej niż to, cóż to za miejsce, zastanawia cię, dlaczego cię tutaj wezwałem. I to samą.

– To że jestem z tobą sama, wprawia mnie w niezwykłą wdzięczność – ukłoniła lekko głowę.

– Więc, Victorio, mam pewne plany wobec twej osoby – powiedział, a jej serce zabiło jeszcze mocniej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak już mocno biło do tej pory.

– Cokolwiek zechcesz, mój panie – odparła i splotła dłonie przed sobą, patrząc na niego ze spokojem. _Czyż nie miała wrodzonej gry aktorskiej na poziomie samego Snape'a?_

– Chciałbym, abyś dla mnie szpiegowała w Hogwarcie.

Victoria zawahała się i nie miała pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Może jednak, w porównaniu do Snape'a, mniej dobrze wychodziło jej reagowanie. Nie od razu potrafiła przyswoić się z niektórymi słowami, które kierował do niej Czarny Pan.

– Panie, czyż nie Snape to robi? – zapytała ostrożnie.

– Owszem, aczkolwiek bardzo zależy mi na tym, aby zdobyć Hogwart. Severus jest moim najwierniejszym człowiekiem, jednak sądzę, że opieranie się na relacjach zdawanych przez tylko jedną osobę, jeśli chodzi o tak potężny zamek i potężne możliwości po zdobyciu go, jest niewystarczające. Muszę wiedzieć więcej i muszę mieć potwierdzenie jego słów. Muszę upewnić się, że ufam odpowiedniemu człowiekowi.

– Rozumiem, ale czym ja zawdzięczam sobie takie zaufanie, że chce pan ode mnie szpiegowania? – zapytała z całkiem szczerym, ale przyzwoicie brzmiącym zdumieniem.

– To będzie sprawdzian także i dla ciebie. Jeśli relacje zdawane przez was będą się różnić, oznaczać to będzie, że któreś kłamie. Oczywiście masz zakaz mówienia mu o tym, że ty także szpiegujesz. Nikomu nie wolno ci o tym mówić. Na razie będzie to tajemnicą dla wszystkich śmierciożerców. Jeśli się spiszesz, wynagrodzę cię i to hojnie.

– Największą nagrodą jest dla mnie twoje uznanie, panie – odpowiedziała, czując lekką fascynację z powodu tego, że patrzy mu w oczy i że on patrzy jej. Że jej ufa. _Może faktycznie pewne rzeczy odziedziczyła po ciotce?_

– Co sądzisz o swoim bracie? – zapytał niespodziewanie.

– O co pytasz konkretnie, mój panie?

– Jest mi wierny?

Wzrok Victorii na jedną chwilę rozsypał się po twardej powierzchni skały.

– Oczywiście, mój panie. On po prostu... obecność tak niezwykłego czarownika, jakim jesteś ty, wciąż jest dla niego nie do pojęcia. Nie wie, jak się zachowywać będąc blisko ciebie, blisko mocy, którą rozsiewasz wokół... – _Od kiedy kłamanie szło jej tak gładko?_

Zobaczyła po nim, że jest zadowolony z jej odpowiedzi.

– Wiesz dlaczego zobaczyłem w tobie kogoś więcej, niż tylko kolejną osobę pragnącą dołączyć się do mnie albo z powodu strachu przed tym światem albo z powodu ślepego uwielbiania mnie, które nie zawsze prowadzi do jakichkolwiek korzyści dla mnie, jak to często robią młode osoby?

Victoria na chwilę zdziwiła się tym, że wielki Lord Voldemort zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że niektórzy przyłączają się do niego z powodu zwykłego poczucia strachu i że mówi o tym z takim spokojem. Przemknęło jej przez myśl pytanie, czy wiedział, że Draco był jednym z takich ludzi.

– Dlaczego, panie?

– Bo zobaczyłem w tobie _siebie._

Coś mocno uderzyło dziewczynę w samo serce. Poczuła, jak wszystko nagle się w niej skurczyło i zabolało. W głowie zaczęło jej się kręcić, a jej oczy rozpaczliwie biegały po skałach znajdujących się w oddali, szukając jakiejś wskazówki, pomocy.

– Co to znaczy, mój panie? – zapytała, gdy milczenie się przedłużało.

– Widziałem to oddanie w twych oczach. I nie było to oddanie tylko dla mnie... – już chciała mu przerwać, aby zaprzeczyć, ale uniósł dłoń, więc od razu zamknęła usta. – Zobaczyłem w nich także oddanie dla tego, co jest naprawdę słuszne i co jest naprawdę wielkie i majestatyczne. Widziałem twoje poczucie wartości, które skojarzyło mi się z tym moim, za młodu. Zobacz, jak daleko zaszedłem. Jestem panem tego świata. Jeśli nie zboczysz z tej ścieżki, po której teraz idziesz, także wiele osiągniesz. Pamiętaj, Victorio Narcyzo Malfoy, bo powiem to tylko raz – jesteś dobrą poddaną swego pana.

W jej oczach stanęły łzy. Czuła się upokorzona słysząc od niego, że jest do niego podobna. _Co, do cholery, się z nią działo? Czy naprawdę była aż tak słaba i wrażliwa? Przecież nie mogła... Nie ona..._

– Panie, jestem taka wzruszona... – wydusiła z siebie w końcu, gdy łza zaczęła spływać po jej policzku i musiała to jakoś wytłumaczyć. – Jesteś najwspanialszym królem, wybitnym władcą. To dla mnie taki zaszczyt... To dla mnie taka duma... słyszeć to od ciebie...

– Chcę jeszcze od ciebie jednego i pozwolę ci odejść.

– Cokolwiek to będzie, mój panie...

– Zabrałem cię tutaj, ponieważ chciałem abyś to właśnie tu usłyszała o tym, że widzę w tobie młodego siebie, jednak nigdy nie wolno ci powiedzieć komukolwiek o tym miejscu i tu wracać, rozumiesz?

– Oczywiście, nigdy nikomu nie wspomnę o tym miejscu i nie będę próbowała go odnaleźć, mój panie.

Poczuła lekkie politowanie. Po jakie licho miałaby wspominać komukolwiek o jakichś beznadziejnych skałach, a tym bardziej po co miałaby chcieć tu wracać? Na wakacje z pewnością wybrałaby miejsce z nieco lepszymi widokami i cieplejszą wodą...

– Jestem z ciebie zadowolony, Victorio. Możesz odejść. Pamiętaj o swoim nowym zadaniu. Wezwę cię za jakiś czas, postaraj się zadowolić mnie także wtedy, jakimiś wieściami z Hogwartu. Do zobaczenia.

– Do widzenia, panie mój.

Ukłoniła się nisko i, założywszy maskę śmierciożercy, deportowała się. Gdy znikała, Voldemort odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę skał.

Pojawiła się przed bramą Hogwartu. Rzuciła na siebie zaklęcia i przebrała się bez obawy, że ktoś z okna ją przyuważy. Zresztą... i tak pewnie większość już spała. Musiało być około północy. _No tak, kolejny dzień spędzi na odsypianiu..._ Całe szczęście, że następnym dniem była niedziela i nie miała lekcji. Uchyliła lekko bramę, by się przecisnąć, i weszła na teren szkoły.

– Będzie problem, jeśli kiedyś będzie tu czekał na panią ktoś inny, niż ja – usłyszała głos.

Odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła Snape'a. Opierał się o mur, a dłonie schowane miał w kieszeniach. Victoria prawie podskoczyła na dźwięk jego głosu, ale nie mógł tego zauważyć.

– Zdejmij te zaklęcia, raczej nie zdarza mi się rozmawiać z pustą przestrzenią – powiedział.

– A czy ja z panem rozmawiam? – odparła, jednak zdjęła zaklęcia.

– Teraz już tak.

Zaczęła iść przed siebie, więc dołączył do niej. _Cholera._ Niezręczna sytuacja. Nie chciał i nie umiał z nią rozmawiać, ale musiał. Przecież był szpiegiem, a ona była zapewne u Voldemorta. I to sama. W czasie oczekiwania na nią przychodziły mu do głowy najróżniejsze scenariusze. Musiał się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło. Zaledwie tydzień była śmierciożerczynią, a Czarny Pan już wzywał ją do siebie na prywatną wizytę? Coś tu było nie tak. I w dodatku nie wyglądało na to, by wezwał ją aby ją torturować. _Musiał z nią rozmawiać._

– Następnym razem mów mi, kiedy zostaniesz wezwana, pomogę ci nieco umiejętniej wyjść z zamku. Jestem tutaj, ponieważ Slughorn zauważył, że drzwi wejściowe nagle same się otwierają, a chwilę wcześniej czuł obok siebie jakiś dziwny podmuch powietrza. Poleciał do dyrektora, a ten głupiec przysłał go do mnie, co oczywiście dla nas jest jak najbardziej na korzyść.

Mówił to, ponieważ chciał – z trudem przeszło mu to przez myśl – wkupić się w jej łaski, aby zdobyć informacje. Tak naprawdę Dumbledore przysłał Slughorna do niego właśnie dlatego, iż podejrzewał, że ma to związek z Victorią i chciał, aby na nią czekał i dowiedział się, o co chodziło. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, że taką grą ją zniechęcał, ponieważ dawał jej do zrozumienia, jak oddany jest Voldemortowi. Oczywiście on myślał, że tym ją przekonuje. Z jednej strony było to zabawne, z drugiej tragiczne – obydwoje do końca nie byli i nie chcieli być wierni Voldemortowi, jednak żadne z nich nie wiedziało tego o tym drugim. Victoria czuła jednak, że ma nad Snape'em przewagę, ponieważ o jego szpiegostwie wiedzieli wszyscy, a ona miała szpiegować potajemnie, tylko dla Czarnego Pana. Miała także i szpiegować jego, swojego profesora i wychowawcę.

– Dlaczego mam pana informować, że idę na spotkanie z naszym panem? – zaśmiała się zimno, jakby taka wizja była dla niej bezczelna i niepotrzebna.

– Powiedziałem pani już dlaczego.

– Jakoś nikt nie dowiedział się, że to ja wychodziłam.

– Ale zrobiłaś zamieszanie, nie rozumiesz? Nie możemy robić zamieszania. Gdyby ktoś się dowiedział, miałabyś ogromne nieprzyjemności. Wiesz dobrze, że jesteśmy na terytorium wroga i musimy się pilnować.

Dochodzili już prawie do zamku, a on wciąż nie miał żadnych informacji. _Ta mała jędza była faktycznie dobra_ , pomyślał. Bał się, że będzie ciężko i że Voldemort nie bez powodu ją tak wychwalał.

– Czy Czarny Pan wspominał coś o tym, że mnie wezwie w najbliższym czasie?

Victoria spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

– Dlaczego miałby mi coś takiego mówić?

– To byłaś z nim sam na sam, że nie mówił nic o innych? – podjął próbę dowiedzenia się, czy faktycznie była tam sama.

– A co to pana obchodzi? – odparła niemiło, chcąc chronić przed tym śmierciożercą jak najwięcej informacji.

– Bo muszę to wiedzieć, rozumiesz? Muszę... się przygotować.

– Nie rozumiem, co ma pan na myśli.

Stali już przed wrotami, jednak nie mogła ich otworzyć, bo Snape wciąż nie dawał jej spokoju a wiedziała, że nie mogą teraz wejść tam razem w środku nocy, jak gdyby nigdy nic, i w dodatku kłócąc się.

– Chcę wiedzieć, czy byłaś sama, ponieważ będzie to oznaczało, że i być może ja zostanę niebawem wezwany w pojedynkę, a chcę zdobyć na ten czas jak najwięcej informacji, by zadowolić jak najbardziej naszego pana.

Victoria nie chciała wydać mu się zbyt podejrzana, więc odparła niechętnie:

– Tak, byłam sama.

Snape'owi serce zaczęło nieco szybciej pompować krew. _Co ona tam z nim sama robiła, o czym rozmawiali?_ Zastanawiał się nad wdarciem do jej umysłu, ale był pewien, że ona by to wyczuła. Nie chciał robić sobie problemów u Voldemorta, gdyby ona poinformowała go o tym, że Snape za bardzo się interesuje tym, co go nie dotyczy.

Victoria czuła do niego niechęć. Ona sama nie była święta, jednak dobrze znała swoje odczucia – nie była oddana w stu procentach Voldemortowi. Nie popierała go. Nie czuła się podobna do niego i wcale nie była takowa. A on był jego najwierniejszym człowiekiem. Był obrzydliwym śmierciożercą, który bez honoru donosił o wszystkim, co tylko usłyszał, nie licząc się z tym, jakie to może nieść konsekwencje dla innych. Och, gdyby wiedziała, jak bardzo się myliła... Ale nie wiedziała, dlatego postanowiła mu dopiec:

– Jednak niech nie przygotowuje się pan na spotkanie z naszym Czarnym Panem. Ja nie rozpoczęłam żadnej serii spotkań jego z nami. To było jednorazowe spotkanie, zupełnie niemające żadnego związku z innymi spotkaniami i z innymi członkami. On po prostu chciał ze mną porozmawiać. Nie zrobił tego z przymusu lub dlatego, że planuje spotkanie z każdym śmierciożercą z osobna. On po prostu chciał mnie – popatrzyła z wyższością w jego oczy. – Dobrej nocy, profesorze.

Nie czekała już dłużej, tylko otworzyła wrota i rzuciwszy na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, wślizgnęła się do środka. Snape znieruchomiał i gapił się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stała. Zacisnął zęby. _Dumbledore miał rację_ , pomyślał, _z nią będą problemy_.

Może gdyby jednak rozmawiali ze sobą więcej, niż robili to przez te wszystkie lata, Victoria mogłaby mu zaufać, powiedzieć o wszystkim i poczuć się bezpiecznie, gdy Dumbledore wyciągnąłby z pewnością rękę także i do niej, tak jak zrobił to do niego. Może gdyby Snape spełnił wobec niej swoje obowiązki wychowawcy, a ona wychowanki, nie biegłaby teraz do łóżka ze łzami w oczach, przez myśl, że jest w tym wszystkim sama. Może rozmowa rzeczywiście jest ważniejsza, niż cokolwiek innego w relacjach między ludźmi. Może gdyby porozmawiali szczerze, odkryli by to, czego nigdy nie widzieli.


	3. Chapter 3

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Końcówka września była chłodniejsza, niż można było się tego po niej spodziewać. Może nawet pogoda czuła przygnębiającą atmosferę, która trwała w Hogwarcie i postanowiła solidaryzować się z zamkiem, oferując wciąż deszcze, zimny wiatr i nieustanny chłód. Każdy czuł, że wojna nadchodzi. Może nie mówiło się o tym głośno, bo przecież Voldemort wciąż nie wychodził z ukrycia, ale każdy wiedział, że jest coraz gorzej.

Severus Snape właśnie wstał i szykował się na czwartkowe poranne lekcje. Ze zgrozą zdał sobie sprawę, że dziś pierwszą godzinę ma z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami z klas siódmych. Kiedyś lubił sobie popatrzeć, jak jego wychowankowie dokuczają swoim odwiecznym przeciwnikom, ale odkąd dostrzegł gapienie się Pottera na Victorię, a szczególnie po tym, gdy ta dziewczyna dołączyła do śmierciożerców, czuł się co najmniej poddenerwowany. Na szczęście był jeszcze Draco. Miał on w głowie najwięcej oleju z nich wszystkich – gdy widział, że Chłopiec Który Przeżył wlepia swoje ślepia w jego siostrę, od razu go ostro upominał, rzucając złośliwe komentarze, a Snape nie zamierzał mu za to nawet zwracać uwagi. Cokolwiek by sobie Potter nie myślał, Malfoy postępował bardzo słusznie i to w jego sprawie, nawet jeśli niezbyt robił to świadomie. _Za to jedno było pewne_ , rzucił w myślach sfrustrowany Mistrz Eliksirów, _ONA była świadoma wszystkiego i każdego ruchu_. Widział to w jej oczach... Taką dziwną satysfakcję, gdy na niego patrzyła. I to było piekielnie nie na rękę Snape'owi, ponieważ – po pierwsze – sam prosił Dumbledore'a, aby dać jej szansę, a jeśli ona źle ją wykorzysta, nie będzie przyjemnie; a po drugie – to on był szpiegiem i to on miał prawo wiedzieć wszystko i o wszystkich, nie ona. _A wracając do Pottera... Malfoy zdecydowanie nie była dla niego, o ile taka myśl w ogóle zrodziła się w jego pustej głowie,_ myślał, _chociaż biorąc pod uwagę jego stan umysłowy, było to bardzo możliwe._

– Cisza! – krzyknął wchodząc do klasy, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, jednak zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo sama jego obecność wywołała grobową ciszę.

Pierwsze dwadzieścia minut lekcji było znośne. Snape siedział za biurkiem i obserwował, jak uczniowie przygotowywali składniki do eliksirów, które mieli dziś warzyć. Panowała cisza i spokój, nikt nie miał zamiaru wchodzić w piekielnie ponurą drogę Snape'a. Aż do tej chwili...

– Harry, jesteś bardzo utalentowany, jeśli chodzi o warzenie eliksirów – usłyszał jej głos, który potrafił być zaiste uroczy, kiedy czegoś chciała. – Zdaje się, że wiem dlaczego...

Snape natychmiast spojrzał na miejsce pracy Pottera. Victoria stała blisko niego i myła ręce pod kranem, przyjmując spojrzenie nauczyciela i odwzajemniając je, ale tylko na chwilę. Widział w jej oczach jakąś... prowokację? Potem wróciła na swoje miejsce. Snape rzucił dziewczynie niemiły wzrok i zaczął zastanawiać się nad sensem jej słów. _Faktycznie, Potter radził sobie z eliksirami ostatnio lepiej, niż można było by przypuszczać..._ Czy za tym coś się kryło...? Ale przecież mogła powiedzieć tak specjalnie... Wstał i podszedł, niby od niechcenia, blisko kociołka chłopaka. Barwa eliksiru była prawidłowa. _Czyż to faktycznie nie było zadziwiające?_ Chwycił za różdżkę w swojej kieszeni, ciesząc się w duchu z powodu swoich szerokich, luźnych szat, i zaczął nią delikatnie obracać w kierunku eliksiru Harry'ego, rzucając wszelkie zaklęcia sprawdzające. Nie chciał robić tego tak, aby wszyscy widzieli. Nie chciał, aby ona poczuła znów satysfakcję, że wziął jej głupie, słodkie gadanie na poważnie.

– Właściwie to co pan robi? – pojawiła się nagle znikąd obok.

Nie mówiła głośno, jakby nie chciała, by to wszystko dotyczyło kogokolwiek jeszcze poza nią i nim. Od tamtej chwili, kiedy czekał na nią przed bramą, kiedy to była sama u Voldemorta, stała się dla niego nie do zniesienia, jednak robiła to w tak umiejętny sposób, że prawdę mówiąc, nie był w stanie jej niczego udowodnić. Harry, który pracowicie kroił właśnie kolejne składniki do eliksiru, rzucając co chwila okiem do podręcznika, dopiero teraz zorientował się, że tuż obok stoi Snape, a za nim Victoria. Wykorzystując moment, kiedy Nietoperz odwrócił się do Ślizgonki, zamknął swój podręcznik i wsunął go za szatę.

– Zostań na chwilę po dzwonku, Malfoy – rzucił nadzwyczaj spokojnie i wrócił do swojego biurka.

Gotowało się w nim. Ta dziewczyna wprawiała go w taką wściekłość, że nawet w tej chwili sam Potter, który faktycznie – według zaklęć sprawdzających – nic nie kombinował, nie rzucał czarów na eliksir, tylko sam pracował, był przy niej aniołkiem. Popatrzył na nią spode łba. Śmiała się z czegoś cicho z Parkinson i ze swoim bratem. Miał ochotę odebrać jej wszystkie punkty za tę jej bezczelność, arogancję i... piekielnie dobre wyczucie, intuicję i czujność, ale przecież nie mógł tak skrzywdzić Slytherinu. _Przeklęta śmierciożerczyni_ , pomyślał patrząc jak przerzuca włosy na plecy i stwierdził, że chciałby ją nienawidzić. Mimo tego wszystkiego była jednocześnie taka pełna wdzięku, umiała obchodzić się z ludźmi. Odkąd tylko dojrzała, postawił sobie za cel, aby nigdy nie spojrzeć na nią jak na kobietę – była piękna i nie mógł sobie pozwolić, żeby to w jakikolwiek sposób wpływało na jego zachowanie wobec niej. Może nie była wybitnie oczytana, ale jednak odznaczała się inteligencją. Jak na złość zawsze wiedziała to, co chciała wiedzieć. Wiedziała, gdzie szukać. Czarny Pan wychwalał ją już od początku, a przecież na jego uznanie pracuje się latami. _Może była aż tak piekielnie zła? Tak jak sam Voldemort?_ Spojrzał na nią raz jeszcze i pojawiło mu się w głowie coś, co nie pozwalało mu tak myśleć, tak jak nie pozwalało mu jej nienawidzić. Problem tkwił w tym, że nie miał pojęcia, co to było.

– Tak, panie profesorze? – podeszła do jego biurka, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek i wszyscy opuścili pracownie.

Zawsze taką udawała – że jest uprzejma, grzeczna, nie ma sobie nic do zarzucenia. Że wcale nie błyszczy w oczach najbardziej złego czarnoksiężnika na świecie.

– Możesz mi wytłumaczyć swoje zachowanie?

Silił się na spokój. Odepchnął na razie złość, jednak miał świadomość, że to nie tylko złość tak teraz uwierała mu w sercu – przede wszystkim chodziło o niepewność. Przecież on nie miał pojęcia, kim była ta dziewczyna stojąca przed nim i z pewnym niezrozumieniem patrząca mu w oczy. _Jest żałosna_ , myślał, gdy odsuwała krzesło przed jego biurkiem, by za chwilę na nim usiąść. _Jest bezczelna_ – usiadła na tym krześle, złożyła ręce przed sobą i pochyliła się nieco w jego stronę. _Jest podła, jest arogancka, jest idiotką._ Nie miała nawet pojęcia, jak bardzo imponowała mu – a jednocześnie drażniła – tym, że nie bała się go. Po prostu była w stanie usiąść i zacząć z nim rozmawiać, a nie wybełkotać coś pod nosem i uciec, jak to było za prawie każdym razem, gdy uczeń zmuszony był zostać u niego na chwilę po lekcji.

– Nie bardzo rozumiem, jak zresztą często ostatnimi czasy, o co panu chodzi – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się lekko, jednak tym razem nie do końca był to uprzejmy uśmiech.

– Może jesteś taka głupia, skoro tak często nic nie rozumiesz?

– Nie powiedziałam, że nie rozumiem niczego, o ile raczy pan zauważyć. Powiedziałam, że nie bardzo rozumiem. Jeśli chodzi o całokształt tego wszystkiego, to jednak coś rozumiem, czyli to, że po prostu się pan na mnie uwziął i zachowuje się pan tak, jakbym panu coś zrobiła... I chce mnie pan szpiegować. Tyle wiem. Lecz, rzeczywiście, dzisiejszego powodu, dla którego tutaj zmuszona zostałam zostać, nie rozumiem.

Snape prychnął, a po chwili przyjął dokładnie taką pozę, jak ona – także złożył ręce na biurku, wyprostował się, pochylił w jej stronę i spojrzał jej w oczy. Wyglądali, jakby między ich duszami toczyła się walka, a wszystko przez to, że tak mało o sobie wiedzieli.

– Jesteś żałosna, Malfoy – powiedział w końcu. – Myślisz, że świat kręci się wokół ciebie. Uważasz, że jesteś na tyle wyjątkowa, że się tobą przejmuję i, jak to nazwałaś, się na ciebie uwziąłem? Że cię szpieguję? Nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu zadziwia mnie, jak można być tak bezczelnym człowiekiem. W rzeczywistości nie masz nawet pojęcia, co to znaczy być wielką i potężną, a nieustannie próbujesz dać światu do zrozumienia, że takowa jesteś – zaśmiał się chłodno. – Nie jesteś taka. Uwierz mi, zanim całkowicie się ośmieszysz i to nie tylko w moich oczach.

Victoria czuła, jak każde jego słowo po kolei trafia jej głęboko do serca, a potem je rani, tak jak każde inne trudne, chłodne słowa skierowane do niej. Nie spuściła jednak wzroku, nie skrzywiła się. Patrzyła na niego obojętnie. Słuchała. Snape jednak zauważył coś – w pewnym momencie, gdy mówił do niej, zaczęła delikatnie, ale nerwowo, wyrywać sobie palce, a jako iż wystawiła swoje ręce na biurko, nie było trudno to zauważyć. Pomyślał, że może w końcu ją złamał i że może za chwilę usłyszy od niej choćby namiastkę prawdy. Ale zamiast cokolwiek powiedzieć, ona wstała. Spojrzała na niego z góry. Pomyślał, że chyba bardziej niż wstać i odejść, chciała właśnie tego, aby tak na niego patrzeć. _Nie pozwoli sobie, o nie._ Również wstał i teraz to on patrzył na nią z góry.

– Może po prostu jestem lepszą aktorką niż pan aktorem, _panie profesorze_ – podkreśliła ironicznie, nie pozwalając mu na wypowiedzenie słów jako ostatni.

Nie mogła się powstrzymać, by tego nie powiedzieć. Miała już w nosie, jak to zinterpretuje. Nie miała się czego bać – przecież Voldemort kazał jej go szpiegować, a on tymczasem nie miał pojęcia o niczym. _Czyż nie było to satysfakcjonujące? Czyż nie miała nad nim władzy? Trzymała jego życie w swojej dłoni._ Tylko ta myśl sprawiła, że nie czuła łez pod powiekami, kiedy właśnie odwróciła się i po prostu wyszła z klasy, a on jej nawet nie zamierzał zatrzymywać. Skierowała się do łazienki, wyciągnęła z torby szczotkę do włosów i stanęła przed lustrem. Czesała je już od jakichś pięciu minut, jednak jej myśli były oddalone od tej łazienki o całe mile. Zastanawiała się nad słowami Snape'a. _Miał rację_ , stwierdziła. Miał rację we wszystkim, co powiedział, poza tym, że się na nią nie uwziął i że jej nie szpieguje. Od pewnego czasu napotykała się na niego częściej, niż było to normalne. Wcale nie zdziwiłaby się, jakby podeszła teraz do jednej z kabin, otworzyła ją i zastała tam profesora. _Myślała._ Dlaczego to wszystko aż tak go interesowało? Nie sądziła, że obawiał się o swoją rolę prawej ręki Czarnego Pana i nienawidził ją z zazdrości. Może i Voldemort faworyzował ją, ale przecież nie wspomniałby jej o jakichś prawdziwych sekretach, tak jak zapewne robił to jemu. Czarny Pan, jak sądziła, miał ją tylko za maskotkę drużyny. O co mogło więc chodzić? Przecież Draco też był śmierciożercą, a jakoś nie skarżył się, że widuje Snape'a częściej niż własne odbicie w lustrze. Może i była żałosna, tak jak jej przecież wprost powiedział, ale ona przynajmniej była żałosna ze szlachetnego powodu – musiała chronić rodzinę. Co by było, gdyby nie przyjęła znaku, gdyby odstąpiła od Lorda Voldemorta i to nawet jeśli w taki wygodny sposób, że schowałaby się pod szatą Dumbledore'a? Jej rodzina byłaby skończona. Czarny Pan z pewnością by ich za nią ukarał. Nie mogła więc zrobić im czegoś takiego... Musiała grać.

Spojrzała na zegarek. Wskazywał za pięć dziewiątą. Zostawiła wreszcie w spokoju swoje włosy i wyszła z łazienki, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje odbicie w lustrze – ciemnobrązowowłosa, niebieskooka dziewczyna z pięknymi rysami twarzy, ubrana w ślizgoński mundurek, rzucała jej niezbyt pewne spojrzenie. _Dlaczego zawsze widzi akurat to spojrzenie, ilekroć patrzy w lustro i zostaje sama ze sobą?_

– Hej, tu jestem – usłyszała głos, gdy znalazła się już w ciemnym rogu biblioteki.

Po chwili Harry zdjął z siebie pelerynę-niewidkę i uśmiechnął się do niej. Victoria odwzajemniła uśmiech, po którym śladu nie było już po dwóch sekundach.

– Masz tę książkę? – zapytała.

– Mam – Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni podręcznik do eliksirów. – Chociaż cały czas nie wiem, do czego jest ci potrzebna...

– Ach, słyszałam kiedyś o tej książeczce i chciałam coś sprawdzić... Postaram ci się ją oddać do następnych eliksirów, nie zamierzam wykorzystywać jej do naukowych celów – uśmiechnęła się, odrywając wreszcie wzrok od okładki i patrząc na niego.

– Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie wydasz, co? – zapytał z lekkim niepokojem.

– Harry, to przykre, że wciąż mnie podejrzewasz o takie rzeczy. Mówiłam ci, że nie jestem taka, jak o mnie myślisz.

Victoria nie miała pojęcia, rozmawiając z kimkolwiek, w jakim stopniu to co sama mówi, jest prawdą. Harry lekko speszył się na jej słowa.

– Ja wiem... Po prostu... Nie sądzę, żeby było dla mnie dobrze, jeśli ktoś się dowie o tej książce... Ale tak... Ufam ci, więc nie będę się przejmował.

– Spotkajmy się w poniedziałek o tej samej godzinie tutaj, wtedy ci ją oddam. Myślę, że tyle mi wystarczy na poprzeglądanie jej.

– W porządku.

Pożegnali się i Harry odszedł, ukrywając się pod swoją peleryną. Victoria odczekała minutę, nim szybko otworzyła podręcznik na pierwszej stronie. Odszukała wzrokiem pożądanego napisu: „ _Własność Księcia Półkrwi_ " i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Wreszcie nastał wieczór. Severus już od rana czekał na moment, kiedy wreszcie będzie mógł zasiąść w swoim fotelu i napić się szklanki Ognistej Whisky. Z przyjemnością zamoczył usta w ochłodzonym alkoholu i położył nogi na stoliku. Teraz nie zamierzał przejmować się niczym. Nie zamierzał myśleć nawet o tej idiotce, która ostatnio zbyt często wytrącała go z równowagi i dzisiejszego poranka zrobiła to ponownie, a szczególnie tym tekstem, który powiedziała wychodząc. _Może po prostu jestem lepszą aktorką, niż pan aktorem_ – słowa te nawiedzały go podczas każdej kolejnej godziny. Znów nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, na czym mógłby się oprzeć w tym układaniu jakichkolwiek wniosków dotyczących jej osoby. A jako iż nienawidził poczucia niewiedzy i tego, gdy nie wiedział co o czymś myśleć, wolał w ogóle o tym nie myśleć i się nie zastanawiać. Wtedy zwykle sięgał po alkohol. Jego błogi spokój emocjonalny został po paru chwilach zakłócony, prawie jak zawsze, przez tego samego czarodzieja.

– Naprawdę chcesz umrzeć w samotności? – Dumbledore pojawił się w kominku i bez żadnego większego przywitania zasiadł w fotelu naprzeciw niego. Snape już nawet się tym nie przejął, to była rutyna. – Nie wolisz spędzić jakiegokolwiek wieczoru inaczej, niż tutaj siedząc? Na przykład mógłbyś wreszcie spełnić moje marzenie i udać się ze mną do mugolskiej ciastkarni... albo zwyczajnie przejść się po zamku.

– Preferuję śmierć – odparł Snape.

Dyrektor pokręcił z politowaniem głową, chichocząc przy tym. Po chwili przybrał jednak poważny wyraz twarzy, a Snape'a zawsze bawiło to jego przejście z psychopatycznego, nawiedzonego dzieciaka, który najchętniej by się śmiał pół dnia, w niezwykle poważny autorytet, który mógł spojrzeniem wydawać wyroki.

– No tak, więc jednak przybyłeś tu w jakimś celu – Snape dopił alkohol, odstawił pustą szklankę i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach.

– Chciałem wiedzieć, czy ustaliłeś coś w sprawie panny Malfoy.

Snape odchylił głowę w tył i westchnął. Miał dosyć myślenia o niej, patrzenia na nią, a co dopiero rozmawiania na jej temat z kimś innym.

– Nie. Nie robi nic podejrzanego. Nic nie knuje. Chyba nie zamierza za bardzo korzystać ze swojej obecności w Hogwarcie.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że spotkała się sam na sam z Voldemortem. Może knuć tak naprawdę wszystko. Nie myślisz chyba, że przybyła do niego na taką luźną pogawędkę, jaką my prowadzimy, co?

– Owszem, nie sądzę – Snape wlepił wzrok w ścianę i zamyślił się. – Ale nie mam pojęcia, czego on mógł od niej chcieć... Nie wspominał ostatnio o niczym istotnym albo o tym, że potrzebuje jakiegoś ochotnika do jakiegoś zadania... Jeśli on jej cokolwiek zlecił – Severus spojrzał na dyrektora – to to musi być iście coś poważnego i tajnego, skoro ja o tym nie wiem...

– I właśnie dlatego chcę, żebyś ją szpiegował. I nie, nie tylko tak, jak teraz, że patrzysz jak się zachowuje podczas śniadań czy na lekcjach. Masz ją szpiegować tak samo poważnie, jak szpiegujesz Voldemorta.

– Nie myślisz chyba, że ona się nie zorientuje? Już dzisiaj mi zarzuciła, że ją szpieguję, a przecież pod żadnym względem się nie wychylałem. Jeśli ona powie Czarnemu Panu, że się wtrącam, będzie źle.

– Być może nie powie, bo nie zauważy. Jeśli się nie dowiemy o jej prawdziwej roli, to będzie dopiero źle. Przyjdź do mnie w nocy. Nie żartowałem z tym spacerem po zamku.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę milczał.

– Naprawdę mam ją szpiegować?

Dumbledore kiwnął głową i wstał. Spojrzał z prośbą w oczach na przyjaciela, po czym odwrócił się i po chwili zniknął w kominku, zostawiając Severusa bez cienia jego wcześniejszego spokoju.

Victoria siedziała na ławce w jednym z pustych, cichych korytarzy Hogwartu, w najmniej znanej części zamku. Uwielbiała tu przychodzić, ponieważ poza duchami, trudno było tu kogokolwiek spotkać. Rzuciła na siebie jeszcze dla pewności Zaklęcie Kameleona, by nikt jej nie przyłapał na przeglądaniu książki, przez którą – poprzez czytanie jej – czuła się nieco winna. Przejechała – po raz chyba setny w tym dniu – palcem po jej grzbiecie. Czuć było, przez zwykłe dotykanie jej, że miała już nieco lat. Wróciła na stronę dziewiątą, na której skończyła studiowanie książki. Czytanie tych zapisków było niezwykłe. Dowodziło ono, jak mądry był człowiek, którego wciąż nie mogła przetrawić. Tak, wiedziała kim był Książę Półkrwi. Kiedyś jej ojciec opowiadał jej o tym, że Snape, kiedy był w pierwszej klasie i miał wyjątkowo trudny okres w szkole, gdyż zaczynał rozumieć, że w Hogwarcie nie będzie aż tak wielbiony i szanowany, jak mu się wydawało, i chciał na siłę się jakkolwiek wybić, wymyślił sobie przezwisko Księcia Półkrwi, którym przez parę pierwszych tygodni podpisywał się na listach. Lucjusz to zapamiętał z tego względu, iż było to dla niego śmieszne, że Snape wolał chwalić się tym, iż jest półkrwi, zamiast się tego wstydzić. Ale wtedy, gdy mówił o sobie to głośno, był na tyle młody, że nie wiedział jeszcze, iż nie należy się tym szczycić. Victoria przypadkowo podpatrzyła kiedyś ten podpis w podręczniku, którego używał Harry. Wtedy od razu zrozumiała, że to musiała być książka właśnie Snape'a z dawnych lat.

Przejrzała już prawie połowę podręcznika, gdy natknęła się na zaklęcie, obok którego napisane było „ _na wrogów_ ". Zmarszczyła brwi i próbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy kiedykolwiek słyszała o Sectumsemprze. Przejechała palcem wskazującym po atramencie, który zasechł przed wieloma laty i myślała, jakie skutki może nieść to zaklęcie. _Stworzył je z pewnością Snape, skoro było zapisane tutaj..._ Rozejrzała się wokół siebie i dostrzegła samotnie biegnącą mysz tuż obok ławki, na której siedziała. Machnęła różdżką, a mysz zatrzymała się i nie mogła się ruszyć. Po chwili z jej gardła zaczęły wydobywać się piski, więc Victoria szepnęła „ _Silencio_ ", mierząc w nią. Powiększyła ją kilkukrotnie i nieco skrzywiła się, oglądając ją w dużo większym wymiarze. Wstała. Odłożyła na ławkę podręcznik i cofnęła się kilka kroków od myszy. Nie chciała tego robić, ponieważ lekko obawiała się swojej niewiedzy na temat tego zaklęcia, ale po chwili znalazła sobie wytłumaczenie – przecież Voldemort kazał jej szpiegować Snape'a, więc powinna wiedzieć o jego osobie i o jego ciemnej stronie tyle, ile się tylko dało. _Swoją drogą – czy nie zabawne było to, że dokładnie w tym momencie Dumbledore przybył do Snape'a i rozkazał mu szpiegowanie jej?_

– Sectumsempra – wypowiedziała zdecydowanie Victoria, mierząc różdżką w mysz.

Zwierzę rozwarło pyszczek, a Ślizgonka mogła sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak głośno musiało w tym momencie piszczeć. Lecz nie to zwróciło jej uwagę najbardziej... Na ciele myszy pojawiły się głębokie rany, z których zaczęła tryskać krew. Mysz cały czas próbowała wyrwać się z niewidzialnych sznurów. Victoria cofnęła się nieco, plecami przywierając do zimnej ściany i oddychając głęboko. Patrzyła z rozwartymi oczami na swoje dzieło. Mimo iż przez te ciągłe przebywanie wśród śmierciożerców widziała naprawdę wiele, to jednak nigdy nie śmiałaby pomyśleć nawet o tym, że takie zaklęcie jak to może istnieć. Stwierdziła, że być może mogłoby przebić samego Cruciatusa. Uniosła drżącą ręką różdżkę, zamierzając użyć zaklęcia uśmiercającego, aby zakończyć cierpienie myszy, ale nim zdążyła to zrobić, ta nagle sama przestała się ruszać i rozwierać pyszczek. W głowie Victorii odbijało się głuchym echem tylko jedno nazwisko – _Snape_. Usiadła z powrotem na ławce, opierając się plecami o ścianę. Przymknęła oczy. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego to ją aż tak przeraziło. Może najbardziej trafiło ją w serce to, iż było to dzieło Snape'a i może po prostu zdała sobie sprawę, że wcale nie jest ponad nim. Uderzyła ją przerażająca myśl... Czy gdyby on dowiedział się, że ona go szpieguje, potraktowałby ją takim zaklęciem? Albo jakimś innym, dużo gorszym, które też sam stworzył? Może to nie Czarnego Pana powinna się aż tak obawiać? Może człowiek, który stanowił największe zagrożenie żył kilka ścian dalej od jej łóżka? Wiedziała, że wiele osób go nienawidzi. Tak naprawdę chyba większość tego zamku, wielu śmierciożerców... Czuła jednak, że nienawiść ich wszystkich razem wzięta nie może nawet równać się z tą, jaką ona do niego czuła. Miał wiele wad, jednak ona postawiła sobie za cel odkrycie tych wszystkich, które nie były jeszcze odkryte i wykorzystanie ich przeciw niemu. Pokazanie mu, jaki tak naprawdę jest słaby i nędzny. Stwierdziła, że mógłby ją nawet zabić. Ona mu nie odpuści. W jej młodym, niedoświadczonym jeszcze sercu wytworzyło się silne poczucie tego, aby pokazać mu sprawiedliwość, aby doszczętnie i dobitnie udowodnić mu, że jest nikim, że jest dnem. Jej psychika, która każdego dnia wystawia była na próbę – albo przez udawanie albo przez patrzenie na zbrodnie śmierciożerców lub nawet wykonywanie ich – nastawiła się właśnie na to, co wykształtowało się w jej sercu. Umysł także włączył się do tej wojny i podsunął jej najlepszy pomysł na zniszczenie Snape'a – czas naprawdę zacząć go szpiegować, odkryć coś, co będzie mogła wykorzystać przeciw jego osobie i donieść o tym Voldemortowi.


	4. Chapter 4

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Gdy dochodziła północ, Snape podniósł się z niechęcią z fotela i wszedł do kominka, przenosząc się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Miał nadzieję, że dyrektor postanowił nie czekać na niego aż tyle i że poszedł spać, ale oczywiście – jak się należało spodziewać – Dumbledore z uśmiechem wciąż siedział za swoim biurkiem.

– Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś – powitał go Albus. – Więc możemy iść na nasz spacer po zamku.

– Nie powiem, że jest to moje marzenie, aczkolwiek... niech ci już będzie.

Wyszli z gabinetu i zaczęli przechadzkę po korytarzach. Aby jednak mieć spokój od wszelkich duchów, patrolujących nauczycieli czy Irytka, postanowili udać się w stronę najmniej znanej części Hogwartu, gdzie nie było żadnych pomieszczeń mieszkalnych. Snape nie mógł jednak wiedzieć, że właśnie tam znajdowała się teraz rozmyślająca nad nim samym Victoria, która tylko czekała na okazję, by na czymś go przyłapać.

– Więc jakie są twoje dalsze plany dotyczące zniszczenia Czarnego Pana? – zapytał Snape. – Sądzę, iż sam doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że pora wreszcie zacząć jakieś konkretne działania. Sama nadzieja w Pottera nie wystarczy, poza tym nie wierzę mimo wszystko, że liczysz tylko na niego. Masz coś w rękawie, prawda? – zapytał Severus, czując w duszy lekki niepokój. Marzył, żeby wreszcie naprawdę odłączyć się od śmierciożerców, żeby Czarny Pan zginął. Wciąż żył w strachu, że kiedyś jego szpiegostwo zostanie przez Voldemorta odkryte. Miał też świadomość, że im bliżej była wojna, tym więcej będzie przed nim trudnych wyborów i że pewnego dnia wreszcie będzie musiał ostatecznie pokazać światu, a właściwie Lordowi i śmierciożercom, po której stronie jest tak naprawdę.

– Oczywiście, że nie liczę tylko na Harry'ego, Severusie – Dumbledore szedł tak wolnym, spokojnym krokiem, że Snape musiał się wręcz wysilać, by iść na równi z nim.

– Pewnie masz na myśli tę sprawę, o której nie możesz mi powiedzieć? O której wie Potter, a ja nie?

– W rzeczy samej – odparł z uśmiechem Albus.

– No cóż, niestety nie mogę ocenić, czy faktycznie można temu czemuś nadać miano asa w rękawie, ponieważ, tak się składa, nie mam pojęcia, co to jest – rzucił obrażonym tonem.

– Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Na razie nie chcę zaprzątać ci tym głowy, skup się na szpiegowaniu. Czy coś wiadomo więcej w sprawie Charla Iwanowa?

– Nie, Czarny Pan tylko wspomniał na ostatnim zebraniu, że niebawem Iwanow do nas dołączy, ale nie wiadomo kiedy... Co o tym sądzisz?

– Niedobrze. Co prawda Iwanow był nauczycielem w Durmstrangu i tam też uczęszczał za młodu, więc nie znam go osobiście, ale skoro wstępuje do śmierciożerców oraz mając w pamięci liczne jego nawoływania do zabijania mugolaków, mugoli, obalenia wszystkich tolerancyjnych ministrów, śmiem twierdzić, że nie będzie życzliwym przeciwnikiem dla Zakonu.

– Słyszałem od pewnego znajomego z bułgarskich stron, że jest psychopatą. I że doskonale opanował przeróżne gałęzie magii. Pozostaje tylko czekać, aż przybędzie i się rozeznać w sytuacji. A co do tego jego nawoływania do zabijania, to tym właśnie otworzył sobie drogę u Czarnego Pana, który mówił o nim wręcz z uśmiechem na twarzy – bo robił to wszystko głośno i publicznie. Czarny Pan uwielbia właśnie takich ludzi. I takich potrzebuje. Którzy publicznie nagle nie zmienią swoich poglądów pod wpływem presji narażenia się. Ale dziwię się, że przy tym wszystkim tak długo zachowywał posadę nauczyciela...

– Durmstrang, mimo iż naprawdę jest ciekawą i dobrą szkołą, to jednak ma ponure poglądy i raczej niezachęcającą przeszłość. Dlatego niezbyt uśmiechała mi się wizja przybycia Karkarowa do naszej szkoły w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

– Racja, jednak to nie Karkarow był atrakcją tamtego pamiętnego Turnieju, a jeden z naszych absolwentów.

– Oj tak... – mruknął Dumbledore, uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem i patrząc w posadzkę.

Vicky długo jeszcze siedziała z nosem w podręczniku Księcia Półkrwi. Gdy zegar wskazywał pierwszą w nocy, postanowiła wreszcie wstać, wrócić do siebie i iść spać, ponieważ rano musiała wstać na piątkowe lekcje. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni swojej szaty pomniejszoną, czarną pelerynę, przywróciła ją do normalnych rozmiarów i okryła się nią szczelnie, biorąc w dłoń podręcznik i idąc wolno korytarzem. Wciąż miała na sobie Zaklęcie Kameleona i wyciszające, więc nawet nie przystanęła, kiedy zobaczyła przed sobą dwa cienie. Była pewna, że to nauczyciele patrolujący korytarze, typu Sprout albo Flitwicka. Gdy usłyszała jednak niski głos Snape'a, poczuła, jak serce niemal wyskakuje z jej piersi.

– W ten weekend?

– Tak – poznała głos Dumbledore'a. – Opuszczę zamek na jedną noc i chciałbym, żebyś trzymał rękę na pulsie. W ostatnim czasie z trudem przenoszę się choćby kominkiem gdziekolwiek na pół minuty. Trudno mi opuszczać to miejsce, bo zawsze gdy mnie tu nie ma, towarzyszy mi myśl, że ktoś niepowołany zechce to wykorzystać.

– Przecież nikt niepowołany się tu nie dostanie, zaklęcia jakie ochraniają Hogwart są nie do przebicia. Przynajmniej w czasie jednej nocy.

– Owszem, ale pamiętasz, Severusie? Pół godziny temu wspominaliśmy syna Bartemiusza Croucha... Myślisz, że nie został mi po tym uraz? Wtedy nawet nie wpadłem na to, że któraś z osób, które mijałem każdego dnia podczas posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, tak naprawdę jest oszustem kryjącym się pod działaniem Eliksiru Wielosokowego.

– Nikt na to nie wpadł, a to przecież ja jestem specjalistą od eliksirów – powiedział honorowo Snape, próbując zmniejszyć wypisany w oczach dyrektora żal i wyrzuty sumienia.

– Ale ja jestem stróżem tego zamku. Moim obowiązkiem było...

– Już daj spokój. Czasu nie cofniemy.

– Jak zwykle mądrze powiedziane, mój drogi Severusie...

Nie weszli w ten korytarz, w którym znajdowała się Victoria, ale w następny. Dziewczyna na trzęsących się nogach chciała iść za nimi, ale wiedziała, że oni by ją w końcu wyczuli, mimo iż była niewidzialna. Odczekała chwilę i puściła się biegiem w stronę lochów. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć. _Dlaczego Snape spaceruje sobie z Dumbledore'em nocą po zamku i rozmawia z nim wręcz po przyjacielsku?_ Czy pielęgnował swoje zaufanie u Dumbledore'a? Czy może chodziło o coś więcej? _Chwila. Stop._ Victoria zatrzymała się. Miała zdobyć coś na Snape'a i wymierzyć wreszcie sprawiedliwość. A właśnie sama uciekła od okazji na to. Powinna dowiedzieć się, o czym tak naprawdę rozmawiał Snape z Dumbledore'em. Przecież siwobrody ufał mu już wystarczająco, po co więc te gesty w postaci nocnych spacerów? _Dlatego też_ , myślała, _to nie mogą być zwykłe nocne spacery_... Musi o coś chodzić. Wiedziała, że być może to się nie uda, ale postanowiła zawrócić i podsłuchać więcej. W jej sercu zrodził się cel, aby ukarać Snape'a za to całe zło, za to okłamywanie wszystkich wokół, za to że – mimo iż sama była w kręgach Czarnego Pana – zdradzał Dumbledore'a i tak naprawdę wbijał mu noże w plecy, za to iż był taki zły i... uważał ją za wroga. Wiedziała, że nie odpuści. Zaczęła biec w przeciwną stronę niż przed chwilą szła i po krótkim czasie już była w tym miejscu, w którym poprzednio spotkała obu mężczyzn. Ruszyła dalej, mając nadzieję na spotkanie ich ponownie. Co tak naprawdę zamierzała zrobić? Sama nie wiedziała. Z jednej strony tłumaczyła sobie, że to przecież Voldemort kazał jej go szpiegować, a niespełnianie jego rozkazów było niezbyt poprawne. Jednak czy powinna robić to w aż tak przebiegły sposób? Śledząc i podsłuchując? Przecież ona taka nie była. Ona nie robiła tego po to, by spełnić zachcianki Lorda. Ona robiła to dlatego, ponieważ uważała Snape'a za zdrajcę z każdej strony i chciała go ukarać. Tylko wciąż nie wiedziała, kiedy Snape grał, a kiedy nie... Czy robił to teraz, spacerując z dyrektorem po zamku? Czy raczej to oni spacerowali teraz, w nocy, w tej części zamku, gdzie nikt nie chodził, bo jednak mieli jakieś tajemnice? Jeśli by mieli... Victoria na chwilę zawahała się. Jeśli Snape i Dumbledore byliby prawdziwie sprzymierzeni... To była jakaś nadzieja... Może by wtedy miała jakieś szanse na ocalenie się ze szponów Voldemorta... _Ale nie. To niemożliwe. Nie Snape. On nigdy nie byłby prawdziwie po tej właściwej stronie._ No właśnie, więc czy nie mogła wykorzystać tego faktu, że Snape jest blisko z Dumbledore'em, spaceruje z nim, rozmawia i to wręcz z uczuciami, i donieść o tym Lordowi, gdy będzie pytał o jakieś wiadomości z zamku? Potrzebowała jeszcze choć krzty pewności, że to, co sobie ułożyła właśnie w głowie, miało choć minimalne pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Jeszcze niech tylko usłyszy jedno słowo padające z ust Mistrza Eliksirów, które będzie w jakiś sposób podejrzane... Ruszyła dalej w poszukiwaniu dwóch czarodziejów.

– Prosiłeś mnie, żeby dać jej szansę, a teraz sam mówisz, że się jej obawiasz... – w końcu usłyszała głos siwobrodego.

– Nie obawiam się jej, nie jestem idiotą. Po prostu uważam, że może być nieco nieobliczalna, co zresztą nie zdarza się nieczęsto w jej rodzinie, biorąc pod uwagę jej matkę chrzestną...

Victoria, która przystanęła i oparła się o ścianę, znajdując się w wystarczająco dalekiej odległości od nich, ale jednak na tyle, aby ich dokładnie słyszeć, choć nie widzieć, rozwarła lekko usta. _Czy oni mówili o..._

– Mówiłeś, że jest inteligentna.

– A czy to i to nie może iść ze sobą w parze? Jakbyś nie zauważył, ludzie inteligentni są często nieobliczalni. Chodzi mi o to, że ona może się czegoś dowiedzieć i donieść... Sam wiesz gdzie donieść.

– Próbowałeś z nią rozmawiać i dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym, co uważa?

– Za każdym razem, gdy z nią rozmawiam, ona nagle wstaje i wychodzi. Niezmiernie mnie to irytuje. Nigdy nie spotkałem tak wkurzającej dziewuchy, nie licząc tej twojej koleżanki z młodych lat, która dwa lata temu złożyła ci wizytę w zamku, gdy przyszedłem do ciebie po spotkaniu, pamiętasz?

– Wciąż tęsknię za moją słodką Melanią... Ale o niej porozmawiamy później, skoro tak bardzo chcesz... Wracając... Czyli ona wychodzi, tak? I co, rozmawiasz z nią, czy raczej wyzywasz ją, poniżasz lub nieumiejętnie wyciągasz informacje?

Oddalali się coraz dalej i trudno było już cokolwiek usłyszeć, więc Ślizgonka – z bijącym sercem i na trzęsących się nogach – ruszyła w ich stronę. Chociaż nie musiała... Już i tak usłyszała wystarczająco dużo, aby mieć coś na Snape'a... Ale... oni mówili _o niej_. Ciekawość wzięła nad nią górę i postanowiła słuchać dalej.

– Severusie, musisz coś z tym zrobić, nim będzie za późno – usłyszała, gdy znalazła się bliżej.

– Ona wykryje każdy mój ruch, rozumiesz? Ona taka jest. Dobra jak ja, a może jeszcze lepsza, kto to wie? – Snape nerwowo machnął rękami, co Victoria zauważyła, obserwując jego cień na przeciwległej ścianie.

– Za bardzo się boisz, że on się dowie. I że zrobi im krzywdę, prawda?

– Komu znowuż? Co znowu wymyśliłeś, kogo włożyłeś do mojego biednego serca, wedle swoich kolejnych urojeń i natchnień uczuciowych?

– Malfoyów. A szczególnie tych młodych.

– Wiesz, tak się składa, że Lucjuszem akurat gardzę, więc dobrze, iż dodałeś do tej wypowiedzi tę drugą część. I nie, nie martwią mnie oni. Bardziej boję się o siebie. Tyle lat szpiegowałem, byleby móc w końcu na stare lata zaznać choć odrobiny spokoju...

– Miałbyś ten spokój z góry, gdybyś parę ładnych lat temu nie włączył się tam, gdzie nie trzeba...

– Będziesz wypominać mi to do końca życia?

– Tak, aby cię motywować. Zrobisz z nią coś czy może twoje włączenie się do nich kiedyś, twoje przejście do mnie i twoje szpiegowanie mają pójść na marne?

Victoria w momencie podjęła decyzję – uciec z tego miejsca. Odwróciła się w drugą stronę i puściła się biegiem w stronę lochów. W głowie wciąż słyszała tylko jedne słowa, które wypowiedział Dumbledore: „ _Zrobisz z nią coś?_ ". Kim ona była? Zwykłym _czymś_? Zwykłą _nią_? Kimś, kogo należy unicestwić? Kimś, kto stoi na przeszkodzie? Przeszkodzie do czego, tak właściwie? Co tu się działo? Po której stronie był Snape? Z tej rozmowy jasno wynikało, że był szpiegiem, faktycznie, ale szpiegiem dla Dumbledore'a, a nie – u Dumbledore'a. Mimo iż jeszcze przed chwilą miała na to nadzieję, to jednak teraz coś jej się tu nie podobało... Oni spiskowali na takim samym poziomie, jak robił to Snape u Voldemorta. _Cholera._ Kto tak właściwie walczył w słusznej sprawie? Dumbledore, który pragnie unicestwić kogoś, kto staje mu na drodze czy Voldemort, który pragnie unicestwić każdego, kto nie przyłączy się do jego drogi? Nie wiedziała, co myśleć. Miała swój rozum, ale jednak od zawsze w jej domu mówiono cicho, że to Voldemort ma rządzić, że Dumbledore jest stuknięty, że jest nieobliczalny, że się nie nadaje do władzy. W Hogwarcie jednak poznała na tyle Dumbledore'a, by wiedzieć, iż to co o nim słyszała, było nieprawdą. Czuła, że kręci jej się w głowie. Snape znów wyszedł na zdrajcę, ale tym razem z kolejnej strony – zdradził Voldemorta. Miała go w garści. Pytanie tylko... _Co powinna z tą wiedzą uczynić?_ Wciąż miała wszystko niepoukładanie w głowie. Nie do końca rozumiała to, co przed chwilą usłyszała. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć. Przecież Snape jest potworem. Jakim cudem mógłby tak prawdziwie współpracować z – _no, niech będzie_ , pomyślała – tą dobrą stroną, czyli Dumbledore'em?

Stanęła przy oknie i spojrzała na chmury, które zasłaniały księżyc. _Co robić? Co myśleć o tym wszystkim?_ Z jednej strony czuła ulgę, jeśli faktycznie Snape w jakimś stopniu prawdziwie współpracowałby z Dumbledore'em. Jednak nie mogła w to uwierzyć... Z drugiej strony czuła strach i presję, że Voldemort powinien się o tym dowiedzieć, ponieważ zlecił jej szpiegowanie go, a jeśli – jakimś cudem – dowiedziałby się o tym wszystkim od kogoś innego, mogłoby nie być dla niej ciekawie, bo wyszłoby na to, iż poważnie zawaliła swoją misję. Jednak chciała też w jakiś sposób skrzywdzić Snape'a, ale jeśli on faktycznie ryzykował życie i był szpiegiem dla Dumbledore'a...? Jeśli faktycznie to robił, dążąc przy tym do obalenia Czarnego Pana i przywróceniu spokoju w świecie czarodziejów? Ale znowu – jeśli nie? Jeśli ta rozmowa, którą podsłuchała, była jego grą aktorską...? Sama nie wiedziała. Czuła się tak pogubiona, jak nigdy.

– Victorio, jesteś tu? – usłyszała szept.

Odwróciła się i spostrzegła swojego brata, Dracona, który niepewnie rozglądał się po otoczeniu. Podobnie jak ona, mimo środka nocy, nie był w piżamie, za to w koszuli i spodniach.

Dziewczyna machnęła różdżką i ściągnęła z siebie zaklęcia. Blondyn spojrzał na nią i mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się do niej, ponieważ nigdy nie umiał powstrzymać tego ironicznego, ale i troskliwego uśmiechu na jej widok.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? – zapytała, a jej długie, ciemne włosy zawirowały niebezpiecznie, gdy odwróciła głowę w bok.

– Wiem, że lubisz tu przychodzić. I, no cóż – Draco zaczął iść w jej stronę – Przebywamy ze sobą od pierwszego dnia naszego życia, myślisz, że nie jestem w stanie poznać twojego zapachu?

– Myślałeś nad mugolską pracą psa tropiciela, który potrafi wywęszyć zagubionego? – Vicky uniosła jeden kącik ust.

– Dzięki za podsunięcie pomysłu, ostatnio zastanawiałem się akurat, co właściwie chciałbym robić w przyszłości... – stanął obok niej i oparł się o parapet, wyglądając przez okno na rozciągające się wokół zamku błonia. – Dlaczego łazisz nocą po zamku?

Victoria westchnęła i wyciągnęła z kieszeni podręcznik do eliksirów.

– Uczysz się? – oniemiał Draco.

– Chyba sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz – prychnęła. – Masz. Przejrzyj ją. Należała do Snape'a.

– Do Snape'a?

Draco wziął od niej książkę i zaczął ją przeglądać.

– Niezwykle intrygująca – rzucił bez przekonania. – Ale jaki to ma związek z tym, że wymykasz się nocami?

– Chcę donieść Czarnemu Panu na Snape'a – powiedziała wprost.

– Co? – chłopak spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem i zatrzasnął książkę. – O czym chcesz na niego donieść?

– Możliwe, że jest tak naprawdę po stronie Dumbledore'a.

– Czy ty się słyszysz? Snape? Naprawdę jesteś w stanie w coś takiego uwierzyć?

– Draco, ja podsłuchałam ich rozmowę. Dumbledore'a i Snape'a. Zaledwie dziesięć minut temu.

Blondyn pokręcił głową i spojrzał z pewnym przerażeniem w jej oczy.

– Przestań – powiedział i spuścił wzrok.

– O co ci chodzi, Draco? – zapytała łagodnie.

– Nieważne, co usłyszałaś. Nieważne, po której stronie jest Snape i nieważne, po której stronie jest ktokolwiek. Nie mieszaj się w nic, co nie jest konieczne, rozumiesz? Jeśli doniesiesz o czymkolwiek... jemu... to on o tobie będzie wciąż pamiętał, będzie na ciebie patrzył na spotkaniach, będzie bardziej zainteresowany naszą rodziną, będzie...

– Draco, uspokój się! Naprawdę jesteś aż takim tchórzem?! To nie twoja sprawa, co zamierzam! Z pewnością cię w nic nie wciągnę, o to się nie martw! Chciałam tylko to z siebie wyrzucić, ale widzę, że niepotrzebnie!

Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem zaczęła odchodzić, jednak chłopak złapał ją za rękę i obrócił w swoją stronę.

– Chodzi mi o ciebie, rozumiesz? Nie widzisz granic. Nie rozumiesz, że niektórym nie należy wchodzić w drogę. Co do diabła, zrobił ci Snape, że chcesz go wydać? Przecież on jest skurwysynem z krwi i kości, czym ci zawinił, co? Czarny Pan cię wyśmieje, jak do niego z tym polecisz. Nieważne, co słyszałaś. On cię wyśmieje, bo Snape jest jego najwierniejszym człowiekiem.

– Oj, jak ty mało wiesz, Draco, jak ty mało rozumiesz – ze złością wyrwała swoją rękę z jego uścisku i szybkim krokiem oddaliła się, zabierając od niego własność Księcia Półkrwi.


	5. Chapter 5

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Piątkowe popołudnie okryte blaskiem zachodzącego słońca wydawało się być spokojne i nie mające bynajmniej w planach przyniesienia w czasie swego trwania żadnych niedobrych wieści. Victoria o to właśnie prosiła wszelkie bóstwa, gdy wracała z Pansy z Hogsmeade do zamku – aby ten wieczór mogła spędzić bez żadnych niespodzianek. Wciąż nie podjęła żadnej decyzji, jeśli chodziło o Snape'a, i zamierzała się z tym wstrzymać, póki nie nadejdzie dobra okazja na wykonanie jakiegoś kroku. Teraz zamierzała się tylko cieszyć byciem uczennicą Hogwartu, zachodzącym słońcem i towarzystwem przyjaciółki obok. Chciała choć dziś – może przez tę nocną rozmowę Mistrza Eliksirów i Dumbledore'a, którą podsłuchała, a może tak po prostu – zapomnieć o tym, że jest śmierciożerczynią. Miała ochotę choć na chwilę oddać się w ramiona beztroski. Chciała nie myśleć o tym, że zbliża się wojna i że nie bardzo wiedziała, po której stronie będzie dane jej stać. I po której tak naprawdę chciałaby stać. Czuła się neutralna w całym tym pojedynku dwóch stron. Niby należała do jednej z nich, niby popierała jednak tę drugą, ale tak naprawdę najchętniej w ogóle nie brałaby w tym wszystkim udziału. Ale niestety – nie mogła. Urodzenie się w rodzinie Malfoyów i rodzinie Blacków do czegoś jednak zobowiązywało. Musiała zachować honor, musiała walczyć o rodzinę, musiała przestrzegać pewnych wartości i zasad.

– Blaise mówił, że ma Ognistą Whisky. Napijemy się z nim? – z zamyślenia wyrwała ją Pansy, gdy wchodziły już prawie do zamku.

– Chętnie – odparła Victoria, otworzyła wrota Hogwartu i wpuściła Pansy pierwszą do środka. – Wiesz może, co z Draco? Nie widziałam go dzisiaj poza lekcjami, a w nocy się trochę pokłóciliśmy...

– Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała Ślizgonka. – Nie martw się, to duży chłopiec, poradzi sobie.

– Proszę cię... Jego trzeba pilnować na każdym kroku.

– Jasne, ty tak uważasz, bo jest twoim braciszkiem i nie wybaczyłabyś sobie, gdyby coś mu się stało.

Victoria odwiązała swój ślizgoński krawat i włożyła go do kieszeni swoich czarnych garniturowych spodni.

– Oczywiście, że nie... Ale ufam, że żaden głupi pomysł nie wpadnie mu do głowy.

Dotarły do Salonu Ślizgonów. W każdym rogu siedziała jakaś grupka uczniów. Dostrzegły Blaise'a, który rozmawiał z Draconem przed kominkiem – obydwoje byli rozłożeni na sofie, a nogi trzymali na stole. Pansy rzuciła Victorii znaczące spojrzenie i zaczęła iść w stronę chłopców. Gdy Draco zobaczył swoją siostrę, posiedział jeszcze chwilę, a potem wstał, przywitał się z Pansy i zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. Mijając swoją siostrę, rzucił jej tylko niemiłe spojrzenie i przeszedł przez kamienną ścianę.

– Palant – warknęła Vicky, podchodząc do Pansy, która już siedziała na sofie obok Blaise'a.

– O cokolwiek między wami nie poszło, jestem po twojej stronie – Ślizgon uśmiechnął się znacząco do swojej przyjaciółki.

– Wiem, Blaise, wiem. Dzięki. Ale nieważne... Hmm, swoją drogą... Pansy wspominała coś o jakiejś Ognistej... – rzuciła do niego niewinne spojrzenie.

– Chyba naprawdę Draco cię wkurzył – Blaise włożył rękę za swoją koszulę i wyciągnął pomniejszoną zaklęciem butelkę Whisky. Rozejrzał się.

– To nie o niego chodzi, daj spokój. Jest moim bratem. Jeśli mnie denerwuje, to tylko na chwilę – Victoria złapała za dół swojego swetra i zaczęła go ściągać. Po chwili siedziała już tylko w czarnym, zwykłym topie.

– Poczekaj chociaż, aż ludzie się rozejdą – zaśmiał się Zabini.

– Tobie też to radzę, jeśli chodzi o Ognistą.

– Daj spokój, Ślizgoni nie są kapusiami. A poza tym jesteśmy pełnoletni, co nam mogą zrobić?

– Jakby picie alkoholu było dozwolone w szkołach, nawet dla pełnoletnich, to wierz mi, że nie delektowalibyśmy się nim tak rzadko – wtrąciła Pansy, rozkładając się wygodniej na sofie i opierając głowę na ręce.

– Rzadko? Mówcie za siebie! Słuchajcie, ludzie – Zabini wstał i okręcił się raz wokół własnej osi, zmierzając spojrzeniem wszystkich obecnych w tym pokoju. – Jak ktoś się wtrąci w nieswoje sprawy i doniesie, to możecie się pożegnać ze spokojem do końca swojego przebywania w murach tej szkoły. A nawet dłużej!

Ślizgoni nawet nie zwrócili na niego większej uwagi, niektórzy zachichotali, inni kiwali głowami i unosili kciuki w górę. Blaise nie powiedział tego groźnym tonem, a raczej teatralnie gestykulował. Ślizgoni wiedzieli, że na siebie nawzajem nie donoszą. Na innych – a i owszem, ale nie na siebie. Zresztą... komu mieliby donieść? Snape'owi, który i tak stoi po ich stronie czy reszcie nauczycieli, których raczej w większości nie darzyli miłością? Bycie w Slytherinie uczyło wielkiej odpowiedzialności, samodzielności i radzenia sobie bez pomocy innych – jako Ślizgon nie mogło się oczekiwać pomocy. Ślizgon ma radzić sobie sam. W naturze domu Slytherina nie leżało zwracanie się o pomoc, ale mało tego – po prostu Ślizgoni nawet nie mieli się do kogo zwrócić. Nauczyciele i tak woleli stawać po stronie, najczęściej, Gryfonów. A Snape'owi zmartwień przysparzać nie chcieli. Więc radzili sobie sami. Ewentualnie w grupie z innymi Ślizgonami, ale poza tym sami.

Blaise przywołał trzy szklanki i polał sobie oraz przyjaciółkom alkoholu. Siedzieli przez dwie godziny przed ciepłym kominkiem, na wygodnych sofach i śmiali się, rozmawiali i pili alkohol. Pokój Wspólny powoli się wyludniał.

– Dobranoc Vicky, Pansy, Blaise – powiedział jeden z młodszych uczniów, nim poszedł do swojego dormitorium. Po jego świecących się oczach widać było, iż trzy osoby siedzące przed kominkiem są dla niego idolami.

– Dajemy młodym zły przykład – mruknęła Victoria i z zadziornym spojrzeniem odprowadziła dzieciaka wzrokiem.

– I tak chyba lepszy niż Snape, który daje im każdego dnia do zrozumienia, jak bolesne, żałosne i beznadziejne jest życie – powiedział Blaise, a Pansy zaśmiała się.

– Ach, daj spokój – odparła z rozbawieniem Victoria, przez jedną chwilę zapominając o tym wszystkim, co miała do Snape'a i o swoich wątpliwościach, czy donieść o tym Voldemortowi. Na jedną, ulotną chwilę o tym zapomniała, dopóki...

– Victoria! – do Pokoju Wspólnego wszedł Draco i podszedł do swojej siostry. Spostrzegł dwie puste butelki Ognistej Whisky na stole. – Czy ty jesteś pijana?!

– Odbiło ci?! – odparła, chociaż poczuła szumienie w głowie, gdy Draco nią potrząsnął.

– Snape cię do siebie wzywa, więc mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tylko mi odbiło – zerwał się wściekle z sofy, złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w kąt. Blaise i Pansy nie przejęli się tym zbytnio, w końcu czym można się w takim stanie przejmować? – Masz do niego iść... I pamiętaj... Żebyś niczego głupiego nie powiedziała tam... Wiesz o czym mówię, prawda?

– Jasne – odparła, chociaż nie do końca wiedziała. Zdała sobie dopiero sprawę z tego, że Draco mówił o ich nocnej rozmowie i jej wyznaniu dotyczącym Snape'a, gdy przeszła przez kamienną ścianę i znalazła się na korytarzu, a chłód przeniknął ją tak, że dostała gęsiej skórki.

 _Wspaniale_ , pomyślała, _jestem tylko w czarnym topie, w dodatku pijana, nienawidzę Snape'a, wiem o jego brudach i mam teraz iść do niego i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku_. No, czas na grę aktorską! Podeszła do drzwi wiodących do jego gabinetu. Stanęła i wzięła głęboki oddech. Zapukała.

– Wejść – usłyszała szorstki głos.

Przekręciła klamkę i weszła do środka. Snape siedział za swoim biurkiem. Na jego twarz padał tylko cień światła. Panował tu półmrok. Rozpalony był jedynie ogień w kominku i nic poza tym. Dopiero gdy usiadła niezbyt pewnie przed jego biurkiem zdała sobie sprawę, że faktycznie tutaj jest. _Tak, chwila._ Snape ją wezwał. Czyli o coś chodziło. Pierwszą myślą, która z trudem jej się nasunęła – przez obecny stan – było to, że on za prośbą Dumbledore'a zamierza z nią porozmawiać i ją w jakiś sposób uciszyć, przekonać, żeby nie węszyła. Na to właśnie próbowała się teraz psychicznie nastawić i już szukała w głowie odpowiedzi, jednak nic sensownego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Miała jednak chwilę na te przemyślenia, bowiem Snape pisał coś na pergaminie i z początku nawet na nią nie patrzył. Dopiero gdy zaczęła ostrożnie rozglądać się po jego gabinecie, uniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. Gdy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, obydwoje odczuli swoistą niezręczność tej sytuacji – obydwoje najchętniej uniknęliby spotkania ze sobą, każde z innego powodu, ale w sumie o podobnych podstawach.

– O co chodzi? – zapytała, gdy milczał. Jej twarz wyrażała zniechęcenie i nie potrafiła tego ukryć. Snape myślał, że to przez to, iż podczas ich ostatniej rozmowy obraził ją. Tak, o to też jej chodziło, ale przecież nie tylko o to. Miała także w pamięci tę nocną rozmowę z Dumbledore'em... Jego podręcznik i te czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, które w nim notował... I świadomość, że być może jest okrutniejszy niż Voldemort.

– Mam dla ciebie wiadomość prosto od Czarnego Pana – powiedział, akcentując każde słowo i patrząc na nią uważnie, jakby chcąc sprawdzić jej reakcje na to. Przecież miał ją szpiegować dla Dumbledore'a... Miał się dowiedzieć, jaką dodatkową rolę pełniła wśród śmierciożerców...

Victoria poczuła, że jej serce zaczęło trochę szybciej bić, jednak uspokoiła ją myśl, że przecież miała szpiegować Snape'a dla Voldemorta, więc Voldemort na pewno by mu nic nie zdradził odnośnie jej osoby.

– Tak? – zapytała, patrząc na siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyznę nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.

Mistrz Eliksirów wykrzywił na chwilę wargi, jakby właśnie pogodził się z kolejną porażką, która znów dotyczyła niewyciągnięcia niczego z tej dziewczyny. Żadnej reakcji. Żadnego szybszego oddechu. Żadnego niepokoju w oczach. _Chociaż, swoją drogą, jeśli chodzi o oczy,_ pomyślał, _ma je jakoś dziwnie zamglone..._

– Jutro w godzinach wieczornych odbędzie się przyjęcie na twoim rodzinnym dworze. Będzie na nim Czarny Pan i wielu śmierciożerców. Ty także jesteś zaproszona.

– To oczywiste – odparła z dziwnym uśmiechem i satysfakcją, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. _Och, jak ona pragnęła pokazać mu wyższość, jak ona pragnęła dać mu do zrozumienia, że ma go w garści..._

– A co to ma oznaczać? – zapytał tajemniczo.

– Ależ nic, panie profesorze – pokręciła głową i zamknęła na chwilę oczy, uśmiechając się do siebie. – Proszę kontynuować. Cóż to za przyjęcie?

– Powitalne.

– Tak? – znów na jej ustach zagościł uśmiech. Delektowała się swoją lekkością dzięki Ognistej. Snape czuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu. – Dla mnie?

– Malfoy, jak śmiesz być taka bezczelna wobec mnie? – zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i wstał, oparł się rękami o biurko i przechylił w jej stronę.

– Ależ ja tylko zapytałam... – odparła niewinnie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, w jaką furię go wprawia.

Nie miała pojęcia, co tak wpływa na jej zachowanie. A właściwie – co najbardziej. Alkohol, satysfakcja z tego powodu, że tyle się o nim dowiedziała i świadomość, że przez to, co wie, może go wpędzić w takie tarapaty, że będzie ją prosił na kolanach o litość, czy może ta nienawiść do niego?

– Dla Iwanowa. Jeszcze jedna głupia odzywka i zarobi pani szlaban.

– Tylko nie w sobotni wieczór, wtedy jestem na przyjęciu u Czarnego Pana. Razem z panem, profesorze, zresztą!

– Slytherin traci przez ciebie dwadzieścia punktów – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– To nie mi z naszej dwójki zależy aż tak na Pucharze Domów – brnęła dalej, nie widząc żadnego powodu, dla którego miałaby przestać.

– Ty... ty... – widziała, że tylko cienka linia dzieli go od prawdziwego szału. Zaciskał usta, walcząc sam ze sobą, by nie obdarzyć jej największymi obelgami, jakie tylko przychodziły mu w tym momencie do głowy.

Victoria wstała. Nie zamierzała przebywać z tym człowiekiem dłużej, niż to konieczne. Odwróciła się i już miała ruszyć, gdy poczuła mocny uścisk na swoim nagim ramieniu.

– Nie pozwoliłem ci wyjść.

Spojrzała na niego i ku swojemu przerażeniu i zdumieniu, nie zobaczyła już na jego twarzy złości. Był całkowicie opanowany, a przynajmniej na takiego się w tym momencie wykreował.

– Mogę wyjść? – zapytała więc, bo stwierdziła, że dostatecznie dużo go podenerwowała i nie chciała już dłużej przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Jej spojrzenie znów spotkało się z jego czarnymi oczami i przez jedną sekundę zaczęła zastanawiać się, dlaczego aż tak go nienawidzi i czy faktycznie powinna to aż tak okazywać.

– Nie – odpowiedział.

– Może mnie pan puścić?

– Tak – odparł po pewnej chwili i spełnił jej prośbę.

Jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił na swoje miejsce za biurkiem. Victoria westchnęła w duchu i także usiadła na krześle. Poczuła się nagle źle duchowo, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Miała ochotę iść się położyć... Powoli zaczynała odczuwać, że robi jej się niedobrze.

– Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Jesteś moją wychowanką, jesteś ze mną w jednej drużynie śmierciożerców, jestem więc dla ciebie kimś w rodzaju rodziny, jesteś inteligentną dziewczyną, dobrze wychowaną i godną tego, abym teraz powiedział ci to, co zamierzam, a wiedz, że takie słowa nie padają z moich ust – nie mam zamiaru toczyć z tobą wojen, a sama musisz przyznać, że ostatnio sytuacja jest dziwnie napięta. Chcę dowiedzieć się, z jakiego powodu jest taka napięta, według twojej perspektywy.

Wpadła. Na trzeźwo nie miałaby pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć – czy prawdę czy część prawdy, czy zupełne kłamstwo, a co dopiero teraz, gdy była pijana, jednak ten stan zaczął ją powoli opuszczać, powodując ból głowy i mdłości. Chrząknęła i spojrzała na niego niepewnie, jednak po chwili spuściła wzrok. _Oj, niedobrze_ , pomyślała, _niedobrze pozwalać alkoholowi ściągać tę idealną, niezachwianą maskę obojętności i powagi._ Bardzo trudno było jej się opanować i zacząć racjonalnie myśleć. Nie było szansy, aby odbyła z nim teraz tę rozmowę i nie żałowała później swoich słów.

– Czy możemy porozmawiać o tym jutro, po przyjęciu? Chciałabym się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić... Żeby wyznać panu wszystko odnośnie tego, co mnie gryzie...

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, jakby zaskoczył go taki obrót sytuacji.

– W porządku – odparł nieco urażony. – W takim razie powiesz mi jutro. Dobrze się czujesz?

Spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Tym razem to ona była zaskoczona. _Niech nie udaje, że go to obchodzi..._

– W miarę, jednak wolałabym się już położyć.

– Oczywiście.

Wstała i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

– O której powinniśmy z Draconem się jutro u pana pojawić? – zapytała, zatrzymując się przy wyjściu.

– Bądź o osiemnastej pod moim gabinetem. Miej na sobie Zaklęcie Kameleona. Bądź sama. Draco nie otrzymał zaproszenia. Nie przekonuje wciąż swoją postawą Czarnego Pana. Póki tego nie zmieni, nie będzie zapraszany na żadne uroczystości.

Victoria rozsypała wzrok po posadzce. Na chwilę jej twarz skamieniała. Potem przeniosła spojrzenie znów na niego i wymusiła lekki uśmiech.

– Dobrej nocy życzę – powiedziała i nie czekając na odpowiedź, otworzyła drzwi i wyszła.

Chciała jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim łóżku, jednak ledwo zdążyła wejść do Pokoju Wspólnego, już zaatakował ją Draco:

– I co?!

– Nic, jutro ci opowiem, teraz idę spać.

– Mów, o co chodziło!

Victoria omiotła spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie, sprawdzając, czy na pewno są sami.

– Idę jutro na przyjęcie do nas do domu, ten nowy śmierciożerca z Bułgarii, Iwanow, ma przybyć. To z tej okazji jest to przyjęcie – szeptała. – Ty się nie przejmuj, nie musisz iść.

– Nie zaprosił mnie? Czarny Pan? – Draco niepewnie przetarł dłonią czoło, a głos mu zadrżał. – To źle...

– Po prostu jeszcze się przed nim nie wykazałeś. Nie myśl o tym, będzie dobrze – odwróciła się i chciała odejść, jednak brat wciąż nie dawał jej spokoju.

– To ty czym się wykazałaś? – zapytał dobitnie.

Dziewczyna stała plecami do niego. Zamknęła oczy i zacisnęła zęby, siląc się, by na jej twarzy nie zagościły żadne negatywne emocje. Draco nie mógł wiedzieć o jej roli szpiega. Przynajmniej nie teraz... Nie chciała, by się martwił. Odwróciła się twarzą do niego, szukając sensownej odpowiedzi.

– No cóż, choćby tym, że nie tchórzyłam, gdy włączał mnie do śmierciożerców! Dobranoc!

Tym razem już poszła prosto do dormitorium. Gdy weszła, dostrzegła śpiącą Pansy, która wciąż miała na sobie codziennie ubrania. Victoria przez rozmowę ze Snape'em i Draconem zdążyła się już w większej mierze opanować i ochłonąć. Ściągnęła więc swoje ubrania i przebrała się w piżamę, różdżką zmyła makijaż i odświeżyła się, po czym wślizgnęła się pod kołdrę, a żadna siła nie dałaby rady w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin ją spod niej wyciągnąć.

Następnego dnia obudziła się dopiero koło południa, gdy pragnienie zaczęło jej doskwierać. Napiła się szklanki wody i poczuła nieco lepiej, jednak wciąż nie na tyle, by wstać i normalnie funkcjonować, dlatego zjadła parę krakersów, które miała w szufladzie i wróciła do snu. Nie w głowie miała teraz myślenie o wczorajszym wieczorze.

– Pansy, obudź ją. W tej chwili!

– Uspokój się. Zachowujesz się od wczoraj jakby ci kij w tyłek wszedł!

Victoria otworzyła oczy i przez pierwsze parę sekund nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje. Podniosła się niepewnie i zobaczyła Pansy, która stała w progu drzwi, a przed nią Dracona.

– Ona jest na wieczór umówiona z naszymi rodzicami, musi zacząć się zbierać!

Vicky szeroko rozwarła oczy i spojrzała na zegar. Była już siedemnasta.

– Och, Merlinie – szepnęła do siebie i natychmiast poderwała się z łóżka.

– Widzisz? – rzuciła Pansy do Dracona. – Wstała bez twojej pomocy, możesz teraz iść i się opanować.

Draco rzucił znaczące, a zarazem wściekłe spojrzenie swojej siostrze i odszedł. Victoria poprosiła przyjaciółkę, aby zeszła do Wielkiej Sali i przyniosła jej cokolwiek do zjedzenia. W tym czasie sama poszła wziąć kąpiel, wykonać wieczorowy makijaż, posmarować ciało pachnącymi balsamami. Na przyjęciu u Czarnego Pana musiała być bezbłędna. Okryta ręcznikiem wróciła do dormitorium i zaczęła przeglądać swoją szafę w poszukiwaniu jakiejś nadającej się do tej okazji sukni. W międzyczasie zjadła sałatkę z kurczakiem i pieczone ziemniaki, które przyniosła jej Pansy. Gdy umyła zęby i poprawiła ciemnoczerwoną szminkę na swoich ustach, zdecydowała się na założenie długiej, czarnej sukni, która z tyłu sięgała do podłogi, natomiast z przodu była wycięta tak, iż odsłaniała prawie całe jej nogi. Materiał zaczynał się dopiero w połowie ud. Suknia miała trzy czwarty rękaw i szeroki prostokątny dekolt.

– Musisz aż tak szykować się na spotkanie z rodzicami? – zapytała zdziwiona Pansy, gdy Victoria skończyła falowanie swoich włosów i zarzucała na ramiona czarne, sztuczne futerko, szukając wysokich szpilek pod swoim łóżkiem.

– Mamy mieć jakichś gości z dalekich stron – odparła wymijająco Victoria, która wyglądała w tym momencie jak najprawdziwsze wcielenie seksu. Była piękna, to fakt.

Dziewczyna rzuciła spojrzenie na zegarek, który wskazywał już osiemnastą.

– Pansy, muszę iść.

– Odprowadzę cię!

– Nie! Nie musisz...

Nie chciała, aby Pansy zorientowała się, że idzie tam ze Snape'em. I przecież musiała rzucić na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona! Zbyt było to ryzykowne i zawiłe, mówić jej wszystko, oraz oczywiście nie miała na to teraz czasu.

– Pansy, chodź ze mną na spacer – w progu nagle pojawił się Draco, ratując sytuację i rzucając przelotne spojrzenie swojej siostrze, która wdzięcznie uśmiechnęła się do niego i wykorzystując moment, prześlizgnęła się obok brata, wciskając mu palec w bok i wyszła do Salonu Ślizgonów, rzucając na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, nim ktokolwiek zdążył ją zobaczyć.

Popędziła w stronę wyjścia – w każdym razie poszła na tyle szybko, na ile dała radę w wysokich butach. Nie widziała Snape'a pod jego gabinetem, więc albo się zdenerwował i poszedł bez niej – w końcu była już trzy minuty spóźniona, a dla niego było to często niewybaczalne – lub też miał na sobie zaklęcie.

– Nie stukaj tak tymi obcasami... – usłyszała, gdy pojawiła się przy jego gabinecie.

Więc też miał na sobie zaklęcie.

– Myśli pan, że to możliwe?

Snape szepnął coś pod nosem.

– Rzuciłem na nas razem zaklęcie wyciszające. Nikt poza nami nawzajem nas nie słyszy. Chodź, idziemy.

Ruszyła, trzymając się bardziej lewej ściany, ponieważ jego głos słyszała ze strony prawej – bała się bowiem, że na niego wpadnie. Wyszli już z lochów i skierowali się w stronę wrót wyjściowych. Po drodze spotkali wiele osób, ale nikt nie miał pojęcia, że suną obok nich, na przyjęcie do śmierciożerców, jeden z profesorów i jedna z uczennic.

– Odsuń się, żebyś nie oberwała – powiedział, zanim otworzył wrota.

Gdy wyszli, zastali chłód, który nieustannie otulał Wielką Brytanię już od pewnego czasu.

– Nie chcę być nachalny, ale przemyślałaś moje wczorajsze pytanie? – usłyszała.

– Słucham?

Wróciła wspomnieniami do poprzedniego wieczoru i miała ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Przespała tyle czasu, kiedy mogła przemyśleć, co mu powiedzieć... Przecież na tym przyjęciu też nie będzie kiedy to wymyślić.

– Ja... Tak jak zapowiadałam... powiem panu po przyjęciu.

– Czyli jest to aż tak tragiczne, że nie chcesz mi psuć humoru przed? – usłyszała ironię w jego głosie i coś na kształt rozbawienia.

Sama nie wiedziała, jak brzmiała odpowiedź na to pytanie... Nic nie powiedziała. Doszli już do bramy. Victoria stanęła nieco z tyłu, aby Snape mógł ją otworzyć i nie rąbnąć jej podczas tego przy okazji w twarz. Gdy już znaleźli się po zewnętrznej stronie murów Hogwartu, Snape rozejrzał się – czego nie mogła zauważyć – i ściągnął z siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. Victoria miała tylko chwilę, by obserwować go bez jego wiedzy, bowiem musiała ściągnąć też swoje zaklęcie. Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył przed siebie, pewnie spodziewając się, że tam właśnie stała. Ona jednak patrzyła na niego z boku. Miał na sobie czarną, elegancką szatę wyjściową i już podczas ich drogi tutaj poczuła zapach jego perfum. W jego oczach widziała nieodgadnione iskierki, kiedy zaczął rozglądać się wokół. Nagle wymierzył różdżką prosto w miejsce, w którym stała, machnął nią i zdjął z niej zaklęcie, wywołując na jej twarzy zaskoczenie. Przez pierwsze kilka sekund patrzył na nią tak, jakby zobaczył ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Chyba zapominając o tym, że sam także jest widzialny, omiótł ją spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.

– Skąd pan wiedział? – zapytała, podchodząc bliżej niego.

– O czym? – odwrócił wzrok i zaczął podziwiać pobliskie drzewa.

– O tym, gdzie stoję.

– Bo mnie się nie da oszukać. Nawet z zaklęciem niewidzialności.

– _Oczywiście_ – odparła dziwnym tonem, uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła ku niemu dłoń.

Snape złapał ją, po czym zaczęli się deportować, jednak nim zniknęli, rzucił jej tajemnicze spojrzenie, a Victoria zauważyła, że w spojrzeniu tym, oprócz tajemniczości, czaiła się także olbrzymia niepewność.


	6. Chapter 6

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Dwie ubrane na czarno postacie pojawiły się przed wielką, żelazną bramą. Nie musiały wymawiać nawet żadnego zaklęcia, bowiem ona sama się przed nimi otworzyła. Gdy szli przez dwór do wielkiego, starego, pięknego domu, jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dało się słyszeć, był stukot obcasów. Victoria i Snape szli w ciszy. Żadne z nich nie śmiało się odezwać do drugiego. Gdy zbliżali się już do drzwi wejściowych, usłyszeli śmiechy i głosy. Paru śmierciożerców stało na zewnątrz i paliło papierosy.

– Jest i nasza maskotka – powiedział jeden z nich, gdy Victoria wyszła zza krzewów, a lampa oświetliła jej postać. – Oczywiście nie o tobie mowa, Snape – dodał śmierciożerca, gdy po chwili towarzyszysz Victorii także się pojawił.

– Dobry wieczór, jak tam humory? – zapytała Vicky i właśnie przestała być na parę godzin siedemnastoletnią dziewczyną. Teraz była na równi z nimi wszystkimi.

– Nie były tak wyśmienite, nim cię nie zobaczyliśmy – odezwał się Yaxley, puszczając do niej oczko. – Ach, gdyby twój ojciec nie był gospodarzem i jednym z naszych przyjaciół, Vicky...

– Kimkolwiek by nie był, i tak byś jej nie dotknął, bo Narcyza by cię zabiła – wtrącił się Snape i podszedł do nich, ściskając każdemu dłoń. – Czy Czarny Pan już czeka?

– Tak, idźcie się przywitać. Za tobą, Snape, zapewne tęsknił najbardziej. Z jednej strony ci tego zazdroszczę, ale z drugiej nie chciałbym być z nim aż tak blisko, mimo wszystko – zarechotał Rookwood, a Victoria uśmiechnęła się ironicznie do siebie. _Co wy wiecie o byciu z nim blisko_ , pomyślała ze zgrozą. – A! I jest także Iwanow...

– Co o nim sądzicie? – zapytał Snape, a Malfoy nerwowo spojrzała na drzwi wejściowe. Zaraz będzie musiała tam wejść, stanąć przed Voldemortem i znosić świadomość, że mają swoją wspólną tajemnicę, jaką jest szpiegowanie Snape'a... I że być może będzie chciał się już czegoś dowiedzieć na jego temat... _Co powinna powiedzieć, jeśli tak będzie?_

– Niezłe ziółko z niego jest, tak czuję – powiedział jeden ze śmierciożerców. – Zresztą... idź i sam się przekonaj!

Snape kiwnął głową i rzucając Victorii nieodgadnione spojrzenie, ruszył w stronę drzwi, a ona zaraz za nim. Przeszli w ciszy przez korytarz, pokonali schody, potem kolejny korytarz i wreszcie stanęli przed drzwiami do wielkiego salonu, w którym odbywało się przyjęcie. Victoria szła zaraz za swoim profesorem i zdziwiła się, gdy ten nagle stanął nieruchomo przed wejściem i jakby walczył sam ze sobą, aby tam wejść. Czy on... czy on faktycznie jest tutaj szpiegiem? Czy faktycznie ta jego rozmowa z Dumbledore'em, którą podsłuchała, jest w stu procentach autentyczna? Czy to możliwe, że Snape jest... dobry?

– Profesorze? – podeszła i stanęła obok niego.

– Słyszałem, że ten Iwanow jest niebezpieczny i wolałbym, żebyś trzymała się od niego z daleka. Tak dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.

Gdyby było to możliwe, Victorii wypadłyby teraz oczy, przez to gwałtowne rozszerzenie ich, co było reakcją na jej zaskoczenie. Usłyszenie takich słów od tego człowieka, i to w dodatku po tych przykrych incydentach z udziałem tej dwójki w roli głównej, było co najmniej zdumiewające.

– Nigdy nie robię tu więcej, niż konieczne, więc spędzać czasu z własnej woli z nim na pewno nie zamierzam. Wejdźmy już – powiedziała, nieco zmieszana.

Snape otworzył wrota i wszedł do środka, a piękna Ślizgonka chwilę po nim. Wszędzie znajdowali się ludzie, w większości ubrani na czarno. Stali w mniejszych grupkach i rozmawiali ze sobą, kołysali się w rytm muzyki, pili alkohol lub jedli coś. Pośrodku rozłożony był czerwony dywan, u końca którego, na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, prawie idealnie naprzeciw nich, znajdowało się podwyższenie oraz tron, na którym siedział Czarny Pan. Snape niemal natychmiast ruszył w jego stronę, a Malfoy na chwilę się zawahała. Stała przez moment bezradnie, rozglądając się po diamentowych żyrandolach. Następnie zaczęła zmierzać powoli czerwonym dywanem, by spotkać się z Voldemortem, ale też dać mu czas na powitanie z Mistrzem Eliksirów. Gdy tak szła, czując na sobie wiele spojrzeń, zauważyła jak Voldemort wskazuje na kogoś, kto stał obok jego tronu i przedstawia go Snape'owi, który skina do niego lekko głową i podaje dłoń. _Więc to musi być on, ten Iwanow..._ Victoria z lekkim niepokojem obserwowała tego człowieka. Miał na sobie czarną szatę, lecz nie do końca była ona elegancka, a raczej taka, jaką można założyć na jakąś walkę. Ramiona miał odsłonięte, przez co można było podziwiać jego ogromne bicepsy. Karnację miał dosyć bladą. Jego oczy były ciemne, a włosy czerwone, gładko zaczesane do tyłu. Wyglądał jak diabeł. To było pierwsze określenie, jakie nasunęło się dziewczynie, gdy go zobaczyła. Miał ostre rysy twarzy i bystre spojrzenie, które właśnie spoczęło na niej, gdy Snape od nich odszedł, a ona była już bardzo blisko.

– Witaj, mój panie – Victoria ukłoniła się nisko, stając na schodkach.

– Zawsze tak miło mi cię widzieć, Victorio... – odparł Voldemort i podparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach, obserwując ją. – Wiem, że możesz potrzebować jeszcze czasu, ale czy dowiedziałaś się już czegoś, na... _ten_ temat? – jego wzrok powędrował w stronę Snape'a, jednak zrobił to tak nieznacznie, że nikt poza nią tego nie dostrzegł.

Mogła i udawać opanowaną, gdy tak przed nim stała, ale co z tego, kiedy w środku za każdym razem drżała ze strachu?

– Pozwól panie, że powiem ci później... Teraz okoliczności nie są sprzyjające... – odparła, jednak sama nie wiedziała, co mówi. Po prostu nie chciała, by wciąż patrzył na nią tak wyczekująco, z tym napięciem w oczach...

Uśmiech zagościł na jego ustach. W tym momencie Victorii nawet nie przyszło do głowy przejmowanie się Charlem Iwanowem, który nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe, a ona sama myślała nad tym, w co się wpakowała... Czyli miała przed sobą już dwie rozmowy – jedną ze Snape'em, drugą z Voldemortem – i do żadnej z nich nie była w żaden sposób przygotowana.

– W porządku, zatem wezwę cię później, gdy większość będzie się już zbierać lub będzie zbyt pijana, bo cokolwiek dostrzec. A teraz poznaj Charla Iwanowa. Nauczał on w Durmstrangu, jest wybitnym czarodziejem i postanowił do nas dołączyć, ponieważ sam zrozumiał, co na tym świecie jest właściwe...

– W rzeczy samej – odparł Iwanow, podchodząc nieco bliżej do dziewczyny i uśmiechając się nietypowo. – Witaj, miło mi cię poznać. Nikt nie wspominał, że czekają mnie tutaj takie widoki...

– Victoria Malfoy – dziewczyna, bez większego wyrazu na twarzy, wyciągnęła swoją dłoń w jego stronę, pozwalając mu ją ucałować.

Spuściła wzrok i nie patrzyła już na Iwanowa, za to ukłoniła się w stronę Voldemorta i odeszła. Ruszyła w stronę swojej matki, która stała pod ścianą i patrzyła na nią wyczekująco.

– Nie podoba mi się ten Iwanow – szepnęła od razu Narcyza, gdy córka ucałowała ją w policzek na powitanie.

– A myślisz, że mi się podoba? Możemy iść na dwór, na spacer? Chcę choć na chwilę zniknąć z pola widzenia ich wszystkich...

Ruszyły w stronę wyjścia, przeszły przez schody i korytarze, po czym znalazły się na zewnątrz. Narcyza rzuciła na nie zaklęcie wyciszające i zaczęły spacerować w labiryncie krzewów.

– Powiedz, jak u Dracona? – zapytała Narcyza.

– Trochę był zaniepokojony, że Czarny Pan go nie zaprosił. Ja w sumie też się tym przejęłam, ale tak myślę, że Czarny Pan ma raczej ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż to, że Draco się tu nie udziela i na pewno nie mamy się o co martwić. Niebawem i Draco będzie zapraszany.

– Obyś miała rację... Ojciec się wściekł, że jego syna ominięto na liście gości.

– Gdyby ojciec nie był taki... Może dałoby radę od tego wszystkiego uciec... Chociaż nie, bo jest jeszcze Bellatriks...

– Co masz na myśli? – pani Malfoy spojrzała na nią uważnie.

– Mamo, to życie w tej chorej organizacji jest męczące... Wcale nie chcę tu być, a muszę... Pragnę spokoju. Nie chcę być po żadnej stronie w tej bezsensownej wojnie.

– Przestań. Nie mów tego na głos.

– I właśnie to jest najgorsze, wiesz? Że choćby nie wiadomo jak się chciało, od tego nie można uciec.

– Wierz mi, ja też nie chcę, żeby nasza rodzina była w tym wszystkim tak głęboko. Chciałabym normalnego, spokojnego życia, a nie goszczenia w swoim domu tego... – Narcyza ucichła, jednak Victoria wiedziała, że mówiła o Lordzie.

– Ale jest nadzieja, żeby to wszystko się zmieniło – Victoria spojrzała na swoją matkę z uśmiechem. – Chyba dokonałam niezwykłego odkrycia. Możliwe, że Snape jest po stronie Dumbledore'a, a tutaj tylko szpieguje dla niego.

– Snape? – Narcyza spojrzała z zaskoczeniem na córkę. – Severus nie jest najgorszy z tej całej gromadki śmierciożerców, ale... czy ja wiem, żeby tak od razu był po tamtej stronie?

– Podsłuchałam coś i jestem niemal pewna, że tak jest.

Wymieniły długie spojrzenia, w których tkwiło coś dobrotliwego, a po chwili obie wpatrzyły się w gwieździste niebo. Victoria bardzo chciała powiedzieć matce o tym, że mimo iż to możliwe szpiegostwo Snape'a dla Dumbledore'a dawało jej nadzieje, to jednak być może będzie musiała powiedzieć o tym wszystkim Voldemortowi i to zniszczyć, ale nie mogła...

– Lepiej wracajmy – powiedziała po dłużej chwili Narcyza. – Jeszcze nas jakąś klątwą potraktują, bo przecież zamiast uczestniczyć w tym, jakże wspaniałym, przyjęciu, spacerujemy sobie po dworze i podziwiamy niebo! – rzuciła z ironią Narcyza, a Victoria uśmiechnęła się na to, po czym weszły do środka, ściągając zaklęcie wyciszające.

Gdy Victoria rozdzieliła się już z matką i napiła szampana, zaczęła lecieć szybka, taneczna muzyka. Odgadła, że było to „ _Gloria Gaynor – I will survive_ ". Stała akurat prawie pośrodku parkietu, więc postanowiła się odsunąć gdzieś w kąt, ponieważ nie zamierzała tańczyć, jednak nagle poczuła czyjeś dłonie na swoich biodrach. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Iwanowa, który miał rozpiętą górną część szaty i poruszał się w rytm muzyki, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem i zachęcając do wspólnego tańca. Victoria rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu ratunku, jednak go nie odnalazła, więc – z wielkim bólem serca – przyjęła zaproszenie do tańca. Charl położył jedną rękę w jej talii, a drugą złapał za jej dłoń i zaczął ją prowadzić, patrząc nieustępliwie w jej oczy. Victoria w końcu speszyła się i spuściła wzrok. Odwrócił ją gwałtownym ruchem tyłem i splótł swoje ręce wokół jej brzucha, a potem obrócił ją i przechylił, przejeżdżając silną dłonią po jej udzie. Gdy wrócili do początkowego kroku, a on znów prowadził ją w swoich ramionach, pochylił swoją twarz w stronę jej ucha.

– Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć w twój wdzięk, Victorio.

Uśmiechnęła się blado i nic nie odpowiedziała. Marzyła, by ta piosenka się już skończyła, jednak gdy się już skończyła, to natychmiast tego pożałowała i stwierdziła, że mogłaby tańczyć z tym całym Iwanowem jeszcze całą noc i pół kolejnego dnia – Voldemort patrzył na nią i wzywał ją do siebie gestem dłoni. Nic nawet nie powiedziała do swojego tanecznego partnera, tylko natychmiast wyrwała się z jego objęcia i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do najmroczniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów. W jej głowie pojawiła się pustka. Szła szybko. Miała jakieś trzy sekundy na podjęcie decyzji – zdradzić Snape'a i zadowolić Voldemorta, odsunąć go od siebie choć na jakiś czas, czy powiedzieć, że niczego się nie dowiedziała i narazić na jego niełaskę?

– Panie... Wzywałeś mnie.

– Udamy się teraz do jakiegoś odosobnionego miejsca i powiesz, czy coś wiesz.

Voldemort wstał i ruszył przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na jej zszokowane, porażone spojrzenie. Wszyscy natychmiast odsunęli mu się z drogi, stając co najmniej dwa metry dalej od czerwonego dywanu, po którym kroczył. Prawie wszystkie oczy były zwrócone ku niemu i ku Victorii, która szła za nim, a jej serce próbowało wydostać się z piersi. W tłumie wyłapała zaniepokojone spojrzenie Snape'a. Spuściła wzrok, bo już wiedziała, co prawdopodobnie powie... Nie chciała kłamać Lorda Voldemorta, przebywając z nim sam na sam, o nie... Minęła swoją matkę, która stała przy drzwiach, z dłońmi splecionymi z przodu, i patrzyła na swoją córkę, jednak gdy przeszedł obok niej Lord, spuściła spojrzenie, które wypełnione było trwogą i strachem. Wyszli z salonu. Czarny Pan zaczął sunąć po schodach, prowadząc ją na wyższe piętro. Wpatrzona w jego czarne szaty, które powiewały za nim z grozą, nie śmiała się odezwać. Doszli na najwyższe piętro. Voldemort wprowadził ją na balkon, z którego mieli widok na całą okolicę, jednak ich nie mógł zobaczyć nikt z podwórza. Czarny Pan rzucił jakieś zaklęcia, z pewnością wyciszające i zwodzące, po czym usiadł w fotelu, który znajdował się przy kamiennej balustradzie. Victoria stała naprzeciw niego.

– Więc jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? – zapytał, patrząc w jej oczy.

Victoria czuła, że zaschło jej w gardle. Może to głupie, ale przez jedną sekundę pomyślała, że Voldemort zabrał ją na balkon, aby móc ją z niego wyrzucić, gdy nie spodoba mu się jej odpowiedź. W sumie w tej sytuacji chyba sama chętnie by z niego skoczyła...

– Tak, panie – odparła.

– Słucham... – powiedział jakimś nieswoim głosem.

Wpatrzył się w las, który znajdował się nieopodal, a Victoria, patrząc na niego, przez chwilę pomyślała, że może on sam nie jest gotowy na to, by usłyszeć coś złego. Że mimo iż nie przejmuje się nikim, to zdrada go w jakiś sposób dotknie.

– Nie jestem pewna, ale mam pewne przypuszczenia, że Snape jest po stronie Dumbledore'a – gdy wypowiedziała te słowa na głos, dopiero zdała sobie sprawę, jak to tragicznie brzmi.

Upewniło ją w tym spojrzenie Voldemorta, który nagle obrócił głowę w jej stronę.

– Na podstawie czego te przepuszczenia? – Victoria nie mogła uwierzyć, ale jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby i jemu zaschło w gardle.

– Podsłuchałam jego rozmowę z Dumbledore'em. Istnieje jednak możliwość, że była to zwykła gra, w końcu on przecież musi udawać i przekonywać do siebie dyrektora.

– Ale istnieje także możliwość, że zdradza... Opowiedz mi o tej rozmowie.

Victoria opowiedziała mu, omijając parę słów, rozmowę, którą podsłuchała między dwoma czarownikami nocą w Hogwarcie. Dziękowała Merlinowi, że Voldemort nie chciał wchodzić w jej myśli i tego sprawdzać, a ufał jej na słowo. To w pewnym sensie sprawiło, że poczuła się dziwnie uhonorowana. On naprawdę traktował ją całkiem dobrze.

– Jedynym sposobem, aby się przekonać, co Severus ma w swych intencjach, jest rozmowa z nim... Przyznam, że zaniepokoiłaś mnie tym. Jeśliby się okazało, że Snape jest po stronie tego starca... Och, nie będę mówił przy tobie, co bym mu zrobił – uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że Victoria poczuła się okrutnie, iż mimo wszystko zagroziła tak bardzo Snape'owi, nawet jeśli to sprawiało, że ona sama była bezpieczna... – Porozmawiam z nim jeszcze dziś. Dopilnuj, by nie odszedł w ciągu tej godziny. Najpierw chcę tutaj to wszystko przemyśleć, a potem się nim... zajmę. Jestem zadowolony, że wzięłaś tę misję na poważnie. Służ mi tak dalej, a wynagrodzę cię, Victorio.

– Twe życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem, mój panie. Do widzenia.

Ukłoniła się i opuściła balkon, po czym zaczęła schodzić po schodach, ze spojrzeniem wlepionym w podłogę. Zdjęła z siebie futro, bo zrobiło jej się gorąco... _Snape..._ Nagle zapomniała o tych wszystkich sporach, przez które go znienawidziła, o tych jego okrutnych słowach, o tych czarnomagicznych zaklęciach z jego podręcznika. Zapomniała o wszystkim, co złe... Teraz czuła tylko obawę, że skazała go na śmierć. Och, oby się tylko wybronił, bo inaczej Hogwart będzie potrzebował nowego nauczyciela od eliksirów...

– O co chodziło? – usłyszała, gdy wróciła do salonu, gdzie przyjęcie wciąż trwało.

Odwróciła się i spojrzała prosto w oczy Snape'a. Nie mogła powstrzymać westchnięcia i przewrócenia oczami.

– Dowie się pan – odparła krótko, unikając jego spojrzenia.

– Skoro tak mówisz... A co z naszą rozmową?

Victoria przymknęła oczy i nie potrafiła w tym momencie panować nad tymi wszystkimi odruchami.

– Właściwie to ja już powiedziałam wszystko, co miałam powiedzieć.

– Przecież nic jeszcze nie powiedziałaś – zdziwił się Snape.

– Powiedziałam. I to bardzo dużo – czuła, że dłużej już nie zniesie jego spojrzenia, a zwłaszcza, gdy przypomniała sobie jego słowa przed tym, zanim weszli pierwszy raz dziś do salonu, więc odwróciła się i odeszła w kąt, gdzie usiadła w fotelu i próbowała hamować swoje łzy, obserwując Snape'a i pilnując, by nie uciekł przed najgorszą rozmową w swoim życiu.


	7. Chapter 7

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Minęło sporo czasu, nim Voldemort wezwał do siebie Snape'a. A może wcale nie tak sporo? Dla Victorii czas – podczas tego siedzenia w fotelu i pilnowania, by Snape nie chciał wracać – bardzo się dłużył. W końcu jednak zobaczyła, jak jej profesor skrzywia się przez ból w przedramieniu i idzie na górę, zupełnie nie spodziewając się, z jakiego powodu został wezwany... Gdy zniknął u szczytu schodów, Victoria poderwała się z miejsca i zaczęła sunąć w stronę wyjścia. Nie pożegnała się z matką, z ojcem, z Iwanowem ani z żadnym innym śmierciożercą. Po prostu wyszła, pospiesznie mknąc w stronę bramy. Gdy się już za nią znalazła, rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na dwór, po czym deportowała się przed Hogwart.

Stanęła twardo na ziemi, a świat przestał wirować, gdy się już przeniosła i stanęła przed bramą zamku. Ciemność nocy ją pochłonęła i tylko księżyc dawał jej poczucie ukojenia. Czuła, że tym wszystkim, co dziś zrobiła, zraniła nie tylko Snape'a – nie mówiąc oczywiście o tym, jak bardzo mu zagroziła – ale i przede wszystkim siebie. Rzuciła Zaklęcie Kameleona i przeszła przez bramę, zmierzając wolno w stronę szkoły. Cholera. Nie była wcale taka odważna, jaka próbowała być. Dziś to udowodniła. Tak bardzo, wewnątrz siebie, bała się Czarnego Pana, że posunęła się do czegoś takiego... A najgorsze było to, iż nie można było tego już odwołać, cofnąć...

Weszła do zamku. Poczuła się tu teraz jak intruz. Jak ktoś niegodny do tego, by tu teraz stać, przed tą piękną Wielką Salą. Powinna była nie dać się strachowi. Powinna była milczeć, gdy Voldemort ją wypytywał. _Draco miał rację. Co Snape jej takiego zrobił?_ Owszem, nie można powiedzieć, że nic – wiele razy traktował ją źle i być może był faktycznie po złej stronie, ale do cholery, _jeśli nie był?_ Jeżeli wspierał Dumbledore'a naprawdę i chciał wszystkich ocalić od Voldemorta? _Cholera._ Być może właśnie odebrała tej dobrej stronie najlepszego żołnierza...

Nie mogła znieść tej myśli, dlatego nawet nie próbowała się opierać, gdy nogi same zaczęły ją prowadzić nie do lochów, a w zupełnie drugą stronę. Zdjęła z siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona. Nie dbała już o to, czy ktoś ją nakryje na chodzeniu nocą po zamku w długiej, eleganckiej sukni i butach na szpilce oraz z widocznym Mrocznym Znakiem. To było w tej chwili najmniej istotne.

– Nie znam hasła – mruknęła ze zdenerwowaniem pod nosem, gdy znalazła się już przed kamiennym gargulcem.

– A czego ci potrzeba? – usłyszała.

Odwróciła głowę i spostrzegła Minerwę McGonagall, która stała parę kroków obok niej i patrzyła z niepokojem oraz jakimś niesmakiem na Ślizgonkę.

– Pani jest w Zakonie... Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedną rzecz... Czy profesor Severus Snape jest szpiegiem dla was?

Zapadła długa cisza. Widać było po starszej kobiecie, że nie ma pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Dla Victorii było to jednak już potwierdzenie tego, o co zapytała. _A więc tak. To prawda_. Zdradziła człowieka, który mógł pomóc jej wyrwać się z tego bagna, w którym się znalazła.

– Potrzebuję porozmawiać z dyrektorem i niech mi pani profesor wierzy, nie są to sprawy, które można przełożyć na rano – głos Victorii był bardzo zmęczony, a jej spojrzenie wyrażało bezradność.

Chyba właśnie ten widoczny stan dziewczyny sprawił, że McGonagall podała jej hasło i pozwoliła wejść w środku nocy do dyrektora, nie zabierając żadnych punktów ani nie dając szlabanu. Gdy Minerwa odchodziła, Vicky widziała w jej spojrzeniu jakieś przerażenie i niepewność. Dziewczyna głośno westchnęła, wchodząc po kręconych schodach. Nie lubiła tego, jak patrzyli na nią ludzie tacy jak McGonagall. _No właśnie, czyli jacy? Szlachetni, nie to co ja_ , zakpiła z siebie w myślach. Stanęła wreszcie przed wejściem i zapukała. Oczywiście nie miała żadnej pewności, że dyrektor ją przyjmie, bo być może spał, jednak...

– Proszę – usłyszała spokojny głos staruszka.

Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak niepewnie jak teraz. Z pewnym oporem pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka, a Dumbledore – miała wrażenie – przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby się jej dzisiaj tu spodziewał. Gdy szła do jego biurka, a on patrzył na nią spokojnie, z brodą podpartą na splecionych dłoniach, poczuła się kolejny raz bardzo źle. Nigdy nie rozmawiała z dyrektorem sam na sam. A teraz musiała powiedzieć mu o tej strasznej rzeczy, którą zrobiła. W dodatku wiedziała przecież, jakie miał o niej zdanie, przez tę podsłuchaną rozmowę między nim a Snape'em. I po raz kolejny w tym dniu będzie musiała rozmawiać z kimś, kto stał najwyżej.

– Nie będę przedłużać, powiem wprost – powiedziała, siadając przed nim i przez chwilę znów miała na twarzy tę chłodną maskę, która sprawiała wrażenie osoby bardzo pewnej siebie, jednak po chwili ją zrzuciła, pozwalając mu widzieć ją w naprawdę złym stanie. – A właściwie... Och, jednak nie wiem co powinnam powiedzieć – odwróciła głowę w bok. Dumbledore wciąż nie odezwał się ani słowem, po prostu siedział i patrzył na nią. – Może zacznę od tego, choć wcale nie mówię o tym w celu bronienia się, a dlatego, że jest to bardzo istotne w tym wszystkim i chciałabym, żeby pan o tym wiedział... – znów zatrzymała się, a w jej głowie pojawiła się pusta. Właśnie chciała wyznać Dumbledore'owi, że nie jest tak naprawdę po stronie Voldemorta, ale postanowiła zrezygnować. Nie będzie mu się tłumaczyła... – Albo inaczej. Jednak faktycznie powiem wprost... Profesor Snape będzie dziś potrzebował pańskiej pomocy, gdy wróci – wstała. – Mam nadzieję, że wróci. Jedyne, co jestem w stanie teraz tutaj powiedzieć, to że żałuję. Wydałam go Czarnemu Panu, zdradziłam, ponieważ... sama w sobie nie znalazłam dość odwagi. Więc... niech pan lepiej na niego czeka... – po chwili milczenia skierowała się w stronę drzwi, przy których przystanęła. – O ile wróci...

– Nie wychodź jeszcze – odezwał się w końcu starszy człowiek. – Opowiedz mi o tym wszystkim. Powiedz to, co chciałaś powiedzieć. Nie duś w sobie prawd o sobie samej. Chcesz, bym postrzegał cię jako zdrajczynię czy dasz mi szansę na zrozumienie? Wierzę, że nie jesteś zła i że żałujesz.

Victoria wpatrywała się w dyrektora przez dłuższą chwilę i nic nie mówiła, a w jej oczach czaiła się ta wielka potrzeba takiej rozmowy. Uśmiechnęła się jednak pod nosem i pokręciła głową, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę.

– Przykro mi. Mnie się nie da zrozumieć... Po prostu nie dam rady mówić o tym, co we mnie siedzi. Chyba się zbyt boję – spojrzała na niego, a po chwili szybko otworzyła drzwi i wyszła, pozostawiając Albusa Dumbledore'a z takim mętlikiem w głowie, jakiego nie miał od wielu lat.

Vicky zbiegła po kamiennych schodach i znalazła na korytarzu. Skierowała się w stronę lochów, a jednym dźwiękiem, jaki można było teraz usłyszeć, był stukot jej szpilek i pociąganie nosem. Chciała w tej chwili tylko znaleźć się w swoim łóżku i ściągnąć z siebie ten cały strój. Gdy była już blisko lochów, usłyszała za sobą kroki i obróciła się przez ramię, jednak nikogo nie dostrzegła. Futro, które miała na przyjęciu, zostawiła nieumyślnie w domu i teraz szła w samej czarnej sukni, a zimno muskało jej skórę i serce. Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, jakaś niewidzialna siła przygwoździła ją do ściany i zaplotła dłoń wokół jej szyi. Krzyknęła, a w jej oczach stanęły łzy. Nie wiedziała, co się dzieje.

– Zapłacisz za to, co zrobiłaś – usłyszała szept prosto przy swoim uchu, jednak wciąż nikogo nie widziała.

Wtedy ten ktoś złapał ją za rękę i zaczął gdzieś ciągnąć. Ledwie udawało jej się ustać na nogach, bo ta osoba niemal biegła, a ona miała na stopach wciąż wysokie buty. Gdy dotarło do niej to, co właśnie zaszło, nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, kim on był...

Dociągnął ją pod swój gabinet i wepchnął do środka. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za nim, dopiero zdjął z siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona. Snape wpatrywał się w nią z prawdziwą furią i nienawiścią w oczach, a ona stała przy ścianie i oddychała ciężko.

– Powiedz – wysyczał, robiąc kilka kroków w jej stronę. – Chcę to usłyszeć od ciebie. Czy ty naprawdę wydałaś mnie Czarnemu Panu?

Victoria widywała swojego profesora w różnych stanach... Wściekłego na lekcji, złego na nią samą podczas ich rozmów, okrutnego na spotkaniach śmierciożerców... Ale nigdy nie widziała go w takim... Jego wyraz twarzy wyrażał niemożliwy spokój. Jedyne co, to drgała mu szczęka, a jego oczy były jak lufy od pistoletu, które ktoś wymierza prosto w nią.

Dziewczyna stała i tylko patrzyła na niego. Nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Jej usta były lekko otwarte. Oddychała głośno.

– POWIEDZ TO, _KURWA_! – ryknął nagle, podchodząc do niej i ściskając bardzo mocno dłoń na jej ramieniu.

Syknęła. Spuściła głowę i zasłoniła sobie oczy tą ręką, której nie trzymał. Zaczęła głośno płakać, a Snape wyglądał przez parę sekund tak, jakby został sparaliżowany. Ona _płacze_. Wywołało w nim to taki szok, że aż na chwilę z jego twarzy zniknęła wszelka wściekłość. Łzy u niej były dla niego czymś równie nieprawdopodobnym, jakby to on sam zaczął nagle płakać. _Ale ona nie przestawała._ Dalej głośno łkała, a gdy puścił jej drugą rękę, od razu także i nią zakryła swoje oczy, odwracając się bokiem do niego i drżąc na całym ciele.

– Nie chciałam – wychlipała.

Snape stał i pierwszy raz od dawna nie wiedział, co robić. Z jednej strony to co zrobiła było niewybaczalne. Zdradziła go, podsłuchiwała, szpiegowała. A on ostatnio wyciągnął do niej rękę. Chciał z nią porozmawiać. Wyjaśnić tę napiętą atmosferę. A ona tak zwyczajnie... powiedziała Voldemortowi o jego szpiegostwie. O jego rozmowie z Dumbledore'em. Mimo iż sam faktycznie był zdrajcą, bo wciąż grał – udawał, że jest wierny Voldemortowi – to jednak ta jej zdrada była dla niego jakaś zupełnie inna. _Obca. Zła._

Z drugiej jednak strony patrzył teraz na dziewczynę, która wybudowała sobie w bardzo krótkim czasie zaufanie u najbardziej niebezpiecznego czarnoksiężnika na świecie, zawsze miała ten niezachwiany, chłodny i piękny wyraz twarzy. Była taka – a przynajmniej taką udawała – którą nic nie mogło ruszyć. A teraz po prostu wyła przed nim jak zbity pies i nie umiała się opanować.

– Nie chciałaś?! – odezwał się w końcu. – Zrobiłaś to!

Odwrócił się od niej i położył dłoń na swoim czole, zamykając oczy. Odkrył coś w tym momencie. Nie tylko przejmowało go to, że osłabiła jego zaufanie u Czarnego Pana oraz że cudem uniknął tortur i śmierci – dzięki temu, że w miarę szybko udało mu się wymyślić dobre usprawiedliwienia dla tego, co powiedziała. Jego to _zabolało_. Zabolało go to, że to ona mu to zrobiła. _Owszem._ Nigdy nie byli blisko. Nie rozmawiali za dużo. Była jedną z tych Ślizgonów, z którymi nie potrafił znaleźć wspólnego języka, a było ich przecież tak niewielu. Ale jednak zawsze, gdziekolwiek by nie był, gdzieś kątem oka ją widział. Zawsze była blisko. Czy to na zebraniach śmierciożerców, czy to na jakichś przyjęciach, na które byli obydwoje zaproszeni, czy to po prostu tu – w szkole. Voldemort czasem ironicznie nazywał go „Królem Slytherinu", z tego względu, iż był głową tego domu. A ją nazywał ślizgońską księżniczką, bo wszystkim tam wydawała się – w tym gronie śmierciożerców – taką uroczą kobietą, która jednak zasługiwała na to miano kogoś władczego, wyjątkowego. I kogoś, kogo należy chronić. Dlatego nie królową, a księżniczką. Śmiała się z tego, on w głębi siebie też, ale czasem przenosił te peryfrazy tu, do zamku, i przez to patrzył na nią inaczej, niż na innych. Była mu bliższa niż inni, mimo że to właśnie z nią najmniej rozmawiał. A nawet jeśli już rozmawiał – zwykle się kłócili. Ale to właśnie jej zdrada okazała się bolesna.

– Bałam się – powiedziała w końcu, gdy zrobiło się cicho, bo uspokoiła się nieco i już nie płakała. Usłyszał, że odwraca się w jego stronę. – Kazał mi pana szpiegować. Chciał się upewnić, że pan nie zawodzi. Ale jednak się okazało, że pan zawodzi! Co by było, gdyby przejrzał mi myśli albo dowiedział się o pana prawdziwym obliczu od kogoś innego?!

Odwrócił się do niej. Patrzył na nią z góry z niechęcią.

– Mogłaś przyjść do mnie i mi powiedzieć, co słyszałaś. Wyjaśniłbym ci. Nauczył oklumencji. Ale ty wolałaś zdradzić. Jak mogłem w ogóle kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że jest szansa na uratowanie cię z tego wszystkiego...? Jak śmiałem twierdzić, że to twoje bycie zimną suką jest tylko udawane, że pewnie w środku taka nie jesteś...? Jak mogłem się tak pomylić co do kogoś?

– Czy pan nie rozumie, że on mnie zabrał w osobne miejsce, żeby mnie przesłuchać?! – krzyknęła, a jej oczy znów zalały się łzami. Miała rozmazany makijaż. – Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale gdy stałam tak przed nim, bez żadnej przygotowanej wymówki, bez umiejętności oklumencji, po prostu się w cholerę go bałam! Mam siedemnaście lat, jestem tylko dziewczyną i proszę mi wierzyć, że samo siedzenie przy stole ze śmierciożercami jest dla mnie wyzwaniem, a co dopiero przebywanie z NIM sam na sam!

Ściągnęła ze swoich nóg szpilki i osunęła się na podłogę. Usiadła pod ścianą i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– Dlaczego nigdy nie przyszłaś ze mną o tym porozmawiać? Dlaczego mi nie chciałaś zaufać? – zapytał cicho, siadając na krześle, które stało blisko i opierając łokcie na kolanach.

– Bo byłam pewna, że jest pan po jego stronie, a jak powszechnie wiadomo, takim się nie mówi o tym, że się tak naprawdę nie popiera Czarnego Pana.

– A czy ja ci nie dawałem nigdy znaków, że możesz mi naprawdę powiedzieć, co tylko zechcesz? Że co byś nie powiedziała, to bym cię wysłuchał i... _nie zdradził?_

– Nie. Nie widziałam żadnych takich znaków.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Victoria podniosła głowę. Snape wpatrywał się w ścianę.

– Powiedziałbym ci.

– Słucham?

Snape pokiwał głową, a potem spojrzał nagle na nią i wyrwał się z zamyślenia.

– Gdybyś dała wtedy szansę tej rozmowie, którą ci zaproponowałem w piątek... Powiedziałbym ci o mojej roli. Bo uwierzyłem w to, że ty też się nawrócisz albo że być może już nie jesteś po jego stronie... Gdy zobaczyłem wtedy twoje spojrzenie, jak powiedziałem, że Draco nie jest zaproszony... Sparaliżował cię strach o niego. Wtedy pomyślałem, że masz inne wartości, niż pokazujesz... Że nie jesteś po tamtej stronie.

– Bo nie jestem.

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i ciężko westchnął. Obydwoje mieli w tej chwili zdjęte z siebie swoje codzienne maski chłodu i obojętności.

– Szkoda, że ta rozmowa odbywa się dopiero teraz. I tak to już nieważne. Nigdy w nic ci od tej pory nie uwierzę – powiedział dobitnie. – Ale jednocześnie cię nie ukażę. Szkoda mi odbierać punkty Slytherinowi, a szlabanu ci nie dam, bo nie chcę cię widzieć.

– Nadal mnie pan nie rozumie?

Spojrzał prosto w jej niebieskie, zapłakane oczy. _Chciałby rozumieć._

– Myślę, że nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać, panno Malfoy.

– Proszę o wybaczenie!

Podniosła się z posadzki. Stała przed nim i patrzyła wyczekująco.

– Kiedyś zdrada była karana śmiercią, dlaczego dzisiaj mielibyśmy ją wybaczać?

– Panie profesorze... Ja nigdy nikogo o nic nie błagałam... Nigdy nie stałam przed kimś i nie zalewałam się przed nim łzami... Zawsze chciałam zgrywać twardą, tak. Myślałam, że wszystko mogę zrobić sama. Że ze wszystkim sobie poradzę. A dziś panu mówię, że tak nie jest i że właśnie z racji tego, jak słaba jestem, błagam o wybaczenie...

– Wybacz jej, Severusie.

Obydwoje obrócili się szybko w stronę drzwi i dostrzegli Albusa Dumbledore'a, który właśnie je za sobą zamykał. Zaczął iść w ich stronę, mierząc spojrzeniem to ją, to jego.

– Chyba nie przyszedłeś mi mówić, co mam robić, a co nie? – wysyczał Snape.

– Cóż, pewnie bym tutaj nie przyszedł, gdyby nie to, że panna Malfoy, zaraz po tym, jak wróciła do zamku, przyszła do mnie i prosiła, bym się u ciebie stawił, w razie gdybyś potrzebował pomocy.

– A wiesz, co zrobiła? Bo jeśli tak, to pewnie doskonale też zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to iż do ciebie przyszła, nie może się z tym równać, czego dokonała wcześniej!

– Widziałeś kiedyś tę młodą kobietę z choćby grymasem smutku na twarzy? Bo ja nie. A teraz widzę, że jest naprawdę załamana i że jest jej przykro przez to, co się stało – powiedział spokojnie Dumbledore.

– Mówiłam już profesorowi Snape'owi o tym i powiem to także panu, dyrektorze, bo inaczej chyba nigdy się nie zrozumiemy... – otarła łzy z policzków, oparła się o ścianę, skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i wlepiła wzrok w posadzkę. – Czarny Pan kazał mi szpiegować profesora Snape'a, ponieważ obawiał się, że ten nie jest mu wierny. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że się czymś naraził, a po prostu chciał mieć potwierdzenie swej pewności, że tak to ujmę. Spotkał się ze mną sam na sam, by mi o tym powiedzieć. Mówił mi także, że jestem do niego podobna. Pytał o Dracona, który się go boi. Ja też się wystraszyłam. Jednak nie tylko dlatego postanowiłam was wtedy podsłuchać, w nocy. Tak, panie dyrektorze, podsłuchiwałam was. A miało to miejsce po tym, jak przeglądałam pański podręcznik ze szkolnych lat – spojrzała na Snape'a. – Własność Księcia Półkrwi. Były tam straszne rzeczy, straszne zaklęcia. Pomyślałam, że rzeczywiście jest pan wciąż taki okrutny. A ponadto zwykle próbował mnie pan jakoś... urazić, umniejszyć... Byłam zła. Czułam nienawiść. Chciałam tego wszystkiego, co się stało. Chciałam, póki na tym przyjęciu, nim weszliśmy do salonu, mi pan nie powiedział, żebym na siebie uważała. Ale wtedy było już za późno, bo potem Czarny Pan wziął mnie na rozmowę na osobności. Przepraszam, ale nie potrafiłam go wtedy okłamać. Nie powiedziałam wszystkiego. Pewne słowa z waszej rozmowy, które tak naprawdę najbardziej by panu zagroziły, zatrzymałam dla siebie. Nie wszedł w mój umysł, zaufał mi. Ale nie wiem, czy ufałby mi także wtedy, gdybym mu powiedziała, że niczego się nie dowiedziałam. Nie umiałabym się przed nim obronić. Dlatego mu powiedziałam.

Snape cały czas miał wzrok wbity w boczną ścianę, a Dumbledore patrzył na nią ze spokojem. Gdy skończyła mówić, uśmiechnął się.

– Zapewne wystarczającą karą dla ciebie będzie to, iż ten uczynek ciągnąć się będzie za tobą jeszcze przez jakiś czas i będzie cię bolał. Dlatego nie zamierzam teraz prawić ci tutaj kazania lub wymierzyć ci jakąś karę. Z punktu widzenia niektórych, być może i na nią zasłużyłaś, ale ja cię rozumiem. Rozumiem ludzki strach, jaki się czuje, gdy się przed nim stoi i nigdy nie wymagałbym od ciebie albo od kogokolwiek, aby mimo wszystko się nie bał i kłamał mu w żywe oczy. Severus to robi, ponieważ jest w stanie. Ale jednocześnie nigdy nie czułem takiej obawy o ciebie, Victorio, ponieważ nie sądziłem, że jesteś z nim na tyle blisko, aby rozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy. Severus po pewnym czasie zauważył, że macie jakieś prywatne spotkania z Voldemortem, ale nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego. A ty sama nie chciałaś mu tego wyjawić. Wiedział to, ponieważ zaleciłem mu szpiegowanie ciebie. Więc można by powiedzieć, że szpiegowaliście siebie nawzajem. Severusie, z drugiej strony, nie powinieneś być na pannę Malfoy aż tak zły, że na ciebie doniosła. Ty także wiernie mi mówiłeś o jej ruchach.

– To jest zupełnie co innego, Albusie, przecież sam dobrze wiesz.

– Niby tak, ale jednak podłoże spraw jest identyczne. Wygaś więc tę urazę, Severusie. Skoro panna Malfoy jest po naszej stronie, lepiej będzie tkwić w zgodzie.

– Popieram pana, dyrektorze, jednak nie chcę być po żadnej stronie. Duchowo będę z wami, ale nie chcę się w to włączać. Nie chcę dołączać do Zakonu Feniksa. Nie mogę narażać swojej rodziny. Gdyby Czarny Pan się dowiedział, mogłabym ich więcej nie zobaczyć.

– Wcale nie oczekuję, że przyłączysz się do Zakonu. Mam dla ciebie inne zadanie, podobne zresztą do tego, które wykonywałaś do tego dnia. Skoro już i tak wiesz o prawdziwej roli swojego nauczyciela... Wraz z nim będziesz szpiegować Voldemorta.


	8. Chapter 8

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Październikowy deszcz oraz puste, ciche błonia Hogwartu dawały zwykle idealne warunki do wszelkich kontemplacji. Victoria Malfoy uwielbiała z nich korzystać, a w szczególności ostatnimi czasy. Parę dni temu wiele w jej życiu się zmieniło. Może nikt poza Snape'em, Dumbledore'em oraz paroma najbardziej zaufanymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa nie wiedział o tym, że została szpiegiem i przeszła na przeciwną stronę, ale jednak czuła wielkość tej zmiany całą sobą. Miała liczne dylematy. Wiedziała, że jej serce jest dobre i że znalazła się po właściwej stronie, ale jednak brzydziła ją zdrada, którą zmuszona była popełniać od tej pory każdego dnia. Owszem, chodziło o zdradę Voldemorta, więc raczej nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by nie miał z tym problemów moralnych, ale jednak... W jakiś sposób ją to uwierało. Nie umiała tego wyjaśnić.

Wróciła do zamku i przebrała się w szarą bluzkę oraz czarną, elegancką spódnicę i buty na grubym obcasie. Na wieczór umówiona była z Dumbledore'em i Snape'em. Mieli dokładniej wtajemniczyć ją w to, co tak naprawdę ma robić oraz na czym polegać będzie jej rola szpiega. Czuła się niekomfortowo na samą myśl o tym spotkaniu. Dumbledore, owszem, był dobrym człowiekiem i podbił jej serce swoim przyjaznym podejściem do wszystkiego, ponieważ dla niej było to zupełnie obce, jednak... Cholera, ona była z rodziny Malfoy'ów i Blacków! Jej ojciec był śmierciożercą. _Ba!_ Ona sama wciąż także była śmierciożerczynią. Jej matka chrzestna to wariatka stulecia, która jest zakochana w Voldemortcie, a cała reszta rodziny to cholerni fanatycy czystej krwi... Dumbledore miał zupełnie przeciwne wartości. Dlatego nie czuła się dobrze. A Snape... No cóż. To chyba oczywiste. Nigdy nie czuli się normalnie i komfortowo w swoim towarzystwie, a po tym, jak go wydała Czarnemu Panu... Szczerze wątpiła w to, że on jeszcze kiedykolwiek spojrzy na nią bez tego niemiłego błysku w oczach.

– Dobry wieczór – powitała dwóch mężczyzn siedzących w fotelach, gdy znalazła się już w gabinecie dyrektora.

– Witaj, Victorio – odpowiedział jej z uśmiechem Dumbledore. – Proszę, usiądź z nami. Napijesz się herbaty?

– Nie, dziękuję – odparła z lekką niepewnością i zajęła trzeci fotel.

Fotele ustawione były widocznie specjalnie na to spotkanie, bowiem zwykle ich tu nie było, tak jak okrągłego stolika na środku pomieszczenia, przy którym właśnie stały.

– Przejdźmy do rzeczy – Snape wychylił się w jej stronę, jednak nie spojrzał na nią. Powiedział to takim tonem, jakby marzył o tym, żeby to spotkanie jak najszybciej się skończyło, by nie musiał jej już oglądać.

– Jeśli moje rozumowanie na temat tego szpiegostwa mnie nie myli, to mamy ze sobą współpracować, profesorze – powiedziała Victoria po dłuższej chwili, przez moment walcząc z samą sobą. – Razem będziemy od tej pory zdawać raporty profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, razem wracać i razem uważać na zebraniach śmierciożerców, by nasza rola się nie wydała. Myślę, że aby współpraca była owocna, musi pan zmienić swoje nastawienie do mnie.

– Jeśli będziesz trzymała język za zębami przy swoim Czarnym Panie, nasza rola na pewno się nie wyda, a współpraca będzie iście owocna, chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy współpraca to dobre słowo. Ty robisz swoje, ja swoje. Jedyne co, to może faktycznie będziemy zmuszeni wracać z tych zebrań razem, jednak to nie jest przecież nic nowego.

– Chcę po prostu, abyśmy czuli się komfortowo, bo jak pan na mnie wciąż łypie spode łba, ja się, zaręczam, tak nie czuję – Victoria zacisnęła zęby. Ten człowiek irytował ją niesamowicie. Oczywiście, stał się gorszy niż zwykle przez to, że tak mocno zawiniła, ale co mogła poradzić teraz? Czasu nie można cofnąć, a on nie potrafił tego zrozumieć i żyć dalej.

– Wiesz co? – Wreszcie, po raz pierwszy, odkąd się tu pojawiła, spojrzał na nią. – Ja czułem się znacznie bardziej niekomfortowo, gdy Czarny Pan pytał mnie o rozmowę z Dumbledore'em pewnej nocy. Nie powiedział mi skąd się dowiedział i na początku byłem tak zbity z tropu, że nie potrafiłem wykrztusić ani słowa. Prawie wpadłem. Byłem tak zaskoczony. A wiesz właśnie przez co? Już nie dlatego, że on o tym wiedział. A dlatego, że nie pomyślałbym nigdy, że mnie zdradzisz.

Victoria odwzajemniła jego ostre spojrzenie. Była pełna podziwu, że ten człowiek potrafił nosić w sobie gniew tak długo. Oczywiście, że żałowała. Pewnie, że było jej przykro i źle. Ale przepraszała go już. Płakała przy nim. Co jeszcze miała zrobić, by w końcu jej odpuścił? Gdy tak o tym myślała, nagle uderzyło ją inne zdanie, które wypowiedział Snape... _„Nie powiedział mi skąd się dowiedział..."_. Chwila. Czy to oznaczało, że Voldemort nie chciał jej wydać, by nie miała z tego powodu nieprzyjemności u nauczyciela?

– Czarny Pan nie powiedział profesorowi o tym, że to ja pana wydałam?

– Nie, nie powiedział mi. Ale domyśliłem się jakieś dziesięć sekund później. To ty z nim poszłaś sama na górę, a parędziesiąt minut później on mnie wezwał. I tylko ty mogłaś podsłuchać tę rozmowę.

Victoria pokiwała głową.

– Owszem. Tylko ja. – Spuściła wzrok i zaczęła bawić się skrawkiem swojej spódnicy.

– Severusie... – Dumbledore nagle przypomniał im o swoim istnieniu. – Mimo wszystko... panna Malfoy ma rację. Powinieneś schować tę urazę w kieszeń.

Przez następną godzinę Dumbledore opowiadał jej o roli szpiega. Niewiele wniósł nowego. Miała po prostu dalej zachowywać się na zebraniach u Voldemorta tak, jak do tej pory, niczego nie zmieniać. Po prostu później musiała zdawać relację Dumbledore'owi. No i pozostawała także nieco trudniejsza kwestia... Kłamanie Czarnemu Panu podczas rozmów w cztery oczy. Nie mogła się już powtórzyć taka sytuacja, jaka miała miejsce na przyjęciu. Dumbledore postanowił więc, że albo on będzie uczył ją oklumencji, albo Snape. Miało się to okazać za kilka dni. Oczywiście powinien robić to Snape, jednak dyrektor miał na uwadze jego teraźniejszy stan. Liczył jednak, że za kilka dni być może w końcu odpuści choć trochę.

W końcu opuściła gabinet Dumbledore'a. Panowała już cisza nocna, więc na korytarzach nikogo nie zastała. Schodziła już do lochów, gdy usłyszała za sobą kroki. Obróciła się przez ramię i dostrzegła Snape'a, który wyszedł chwilę po niej. Zatrzymała się. Skoro nie chciał wyjaśniać tego przy dyrektorze, może uda się w ten sposób...

– Czy możemy porozmawiać o... – zaczęła.

– Nie – odparł i już prawie ją wyminął.

– Cholera, niech pan wreszcie odpuści! Przecież to jest śmieszne, co pan robi. Pan także donosił na mnie Dumbledore'owi i jakoś nie latam od tygodnia z nosem wyżej głowy! Owszem, Czarnego Pana należy się i może bardziej obawiać, ale przecież włos panu z głowy nie spadł po tym wszystkim!

Snape zatrzymał się. Podszedł do niej i spojrzał prosto w jej oczy. Nigdy nie widział takiej wyrazistej barwy błękitu, w której naprawdę można by aż tak tonąć, jak on przez te parę sekund.

– Słuchaj, _wielka damo_ – zaczął, a jego głos ociekał jadem. – Jeszcze raz odezwiesz się do mnie nieproszona, to pożałujesz. Mam dosyć ciebie i tych twoich mądrości. Przyznaj w końcu, sama przed sobą, że jesteś żałosną nieudacznicą, która próbuje zyskać w oczach innych poprzez zdradę lub inne tego typu. Boję się decyzji Dumbledore'a o uczynieniu z ciebie szpiega, bo kto wie, czy i to nie zakończy się zdradą. Nie wiem co w ogóle robisz w Slytherinie, ponieważ moi wychowankowie powinni odznaczać się szlachetnością, sama rozumiesz – uśmiechnął się złośliwie i już odsunął się od niej, odchodząc.

– Coś ty do mnie powiedział?

Przystanął. Odwrócił się do niej z powrotem. Miała ręce podparte pod boki. Jej oczy były zmrużone, a zęby zaciśnięte.

– A ty co do mnie właśnie powiedziałaś? – odparł, nad wyraz spokojnie.

– A co, może zasługuje pan na szacunek?

Zaczął do niej podchodzić, a w jego oczach znów pojawiły się złowieszcze iskry. Ona wcale nie zamierzała być gorsza i też zaczęła iść w jego stronę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co tak właściwie zamierza zrobić. Znaleźli się już tylko krok od siebie. Victoria zastanawiała się, czy nie rzucić się na niego z pięściami. Owszem, szanse miała w prawdzie marne, ale bardzo chciała wyrządzić mu w tej chwili jakąś krzywdę.

– Do cholery! – usłyszeli.

Odwrócili gwałtownie głowy i dostrzegli spieszącego w ich stronę wysokiego blondyna. Draco rzucił wokół nich zaklęcia zwodzące i wyciszające.

– Możecie mi powiedzieć, co to ma znaczyć?! – głos Malfoy'a był niemal roztrzęsiony. Wyglądał tak, jakby to on z tej trójki miał wpaść w największą furię. – Czy wy naprawdę już postradaliście zmysły?! Byłem na drugim końcu korytarza, a i tak słyszałem wasze ostatnie słowa! Nie wiem dokładnie, co między wami zaszło i chyba, wnioskuję po waszym nastawieniu do siebie, nie chcę wiedzieć, ale zapewne są tu tacy, którzy chętnie by posłuchali i dajecie im właśnie szansę! Czy to nie ty powtarzałeś mi zawsze, że przede wszystkim liczy się rozwaga? – Draco zwrócił się do Snape'a, który prywatnie pozwalał mu mówić do siebie po imieniu. – A ty, Vicky? Czy to nie twoje chłodne i rozmyślne podejście do wszystkiego zwykłem znosić całe życie? Co z wami, do cholery?!

Snape nieco się opanował po słowach Dracona. Spojrzał jedynie krótko na Victorię, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, a jego czarna peleryna powiewała za nim mrocznie. Dziewczyna odprowadziła go wzrokiem, kręcąc przy tym głową.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała.

– Oczywiście, że musimy. Bo chcę wiedzieć, o co poszło, ale nie mówiłem już tego przy nim, bo być może bym tylko pogorszył jego humor. O ile to możliwe.

– Mam ci bardzo wiele do powiedzenia. Ale na pewno nie będziemy rozmawiać o tym tu. Masz rację, zapewne niejedna osoba by chciała podsłuchać. Chodźmy do Salonu.

Poszli więc do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów. Usiedli przed kominkiem na kanapie i Victoria zaczęła opowiadać mu o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w ostatnim czasie. Zaczęła od tego, że Voldemort kazał jej szpiegować Snape'a, później o tym przyjęciu, o jej zdradzie, o tym, że została szpiegiem dla Dumbledore'a i dziś właśnie u niego była.

– Vicky, nie wiem jak mogłaś mi od razu nie powiedzieć...

Chłopak wpatrywał się w ogień, a jego brwi były wysoko uniesione. Wyglądał tak, jakby usilnie próbował przyjąć to wszystko ze spokojem. Victoria obserwowała go i ze smutkiem spuściła oczy.

– Chciałam cię chronić. I teraz być może też nie powinnam była ci tego mówić. O tym nie ma prawa wiedzieć nikt, pamiętaj. Nie myśl o tym w ogóle, proszę cię. Niech to nie tkwi w twojej głowie... Ale wiesz, że dzięki temu jest teraz nadzieja? Dumbledore nas ochroni.

– Jak nas ochroni, Vicky? – Draco spojrzał na nią z lekkim przerażeniem. – Czy gdy na zebraniu Czarny Pan odkryje twoją prawdziwą rolę, to Dumbledore znikąd się nagle pojawi i weźmie cię pod swoją szatę? To na co się zgodziłaś, to ogromne ryzyko, dobrze o tym wiesz.

– Owszem, Draco, wiem o tym. Za jakiś czas pewnie będzie wojna. I wtedy wygra ten, kto będzie lepiej przygotowany. Ja wolę pomagać Dumbledore'owi, wiesz? Bo wychowując się przy śmierciożercach widziałam już wystarczająco, ty zresztą też, i przez to wiem, że nie chcę żyć w świecie, który będzie rządzony przez nich.

– Nie mówię, że nie masz racji. Ale martwię się o ciebie... Choć teraz przynajmniej rozumiem, dlaczego Czarny Pan na każdym zebraniu patrzy jakoś dziwnie w twoją stronę. Mieliście wspólną tajemnicę...

– Nie wiem, Draco, czy to o to chodzi. Sama dobrze widzę, że Czarny Pan ma coś do mnie i być może będzie niebawem czegoś jeszcze ode mnie oczekiwał. W każdym razie zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jestem w jego oczach obojętna i może będzie chciał mnie wykorzystać w jakimś celu. Krępuje mnie to, że on traktuje mnie lepiej niż swoich najwierniejszych ludzi, ale... co ja mogę?

Victoria westchnęła ciężko i podparła głowę na rękach, rozsypując spojrzenie po szmaragdowym dywanie.

– Powiedz o tym Snape'owi. Mówiłem już – Dumbledore niewiele może tu zdziałać, bo jego na zebraniach zwyczajnie nie ma, ale Snape jest. Lepiej, aby wiedział, jaka jest sytuacja, by miał nad tym kontrolę, bo może wtedy zareaguje, gdy Czarny Pan będzie coś próbował...

– Draco, widzisz dobrze, jak Snape mnie traktuje! – powiedziała podniesionym głosem.

– To może ja mu o tym powiem...

– Nie. Wtedy pomyśli, że się go boję. A poza tym ty nie masz prawa o tym wiedzieć. Chociaż on pewnie zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że ci powiem, ale nie ryzykuj. Sam widzisz, jaki on jest.

– Faktycznie zachowuje się jak dupek. Nie pochwalam tego, co zrobiłaś, ale, do cholery, co ty mogłaś?! Nie byłaś przygotowana na to, że Czarny Pan będzie chciał z tobą rozmawiać o tym akurat tego dnia i to jeszcze sam na sam! Nie masz opanowanej oklumencji. Co on sobie wyobraża, że miałaś skłamać, a gdyby Czarny Pan postanowił cię sprawdzić, to wtedy pewnie na miejscu byś zginęła, bo ukrywałaś coś takiego?! Pieprzony egoista, wiecznie tylko myśli o swojej cholernej dumie i własnym tyłku – wyrzucił z siebie, a żyłka na czole mu pulsowała. Był bardzo zdenerwowany.

– Owszem, Draco, jego duma jest wielką przeszkodą w tym wszystkim, ale nie przyznam ci racji, że myśli o własnym tyłku. On działa dla Dumbledore'a wiele lat i każdego dnia ryzykuje swoje życie, aby...

– Może i tak, ale twoje ryzykuje o wiele bardziej! I tak jesteś już teraz równie zagrożona, jak on. A będziesz jeszcze bardziej, bo nie możesz nawet mu powiedzieć o tym, że Czarny Pan być może na ciebie czyha i poprosić, aby w razie czego cię chronił, bo chodzi obrażony jak jakiś królewicz!

Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Victoria rozmyślała po cichu nad tym wszystkim, co powiedział jej brat. Miał rację.

– Mimo wszystko nie idź do niego, proszę cię – Victoria położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Znów zaczynam go nie cierpieć, ale skoro tak bardzo go to wszystko przejęło, co mu zrobiłam, dam mu jeszcze czas na pozbieranie się... Skoro tego potrzebuje, niech tak będzie...

– Ale on wcale się po tym nie zbiera. Pewnie się już dawno pozbierał, a teraz po prostu udaje, że go to boli, a w głębi duszy się cieszy, że może wszystkich wokół irytować. Victorio, od tej pory każdy dzień będzie dla ciebie zagrożeniem. Snape ma taką samą rolę, jak ty i jest w niej dużo bardziej doświadczony. Powinien ci pomagać, wspierać cię, dawać rady. A ty nawet nie możesz z nim porozmawiać, bo...

Victoria syknęła i spojrzała z przerażeniem na swoje przedramię. Podwinęła rękaw swojej szarej bluzki i dostrzegła, że jej Mroczny Znak pulsował. Popatrzyła wielkimi oczami na brata, który oblizał nerwowo wargę i zaczął kręcić przecząco głową, zerkając ze strachem na znak swojej siostry. Obydwoje szybko zdali sobie sprawę, że Draco nie został wezwany, więc albo znów Czarny Pan go nie chciał na swoim zebraniu, albo... wzywał tylko ją.

– Idź powiadom Snape'a, że zostałam wezwana... On powiadomi Dumbledore'a... Ja muszę iść...

Wstała i poszła pospiesznie do swojego dormitorium po torebkę, w której miała szatę i maskę śmierciożercy. Gdy przebiegała przez Pokój Wspólny, Draco wciąż stał w miejscu i patrzył na nią z przerażeniem. Rzuciła mu uspokajające spojrzenie, ale w głębi duszy sama bardzo się bała. To było pierwsze wezwanie, odkąd została szpiegiem... Odkąd rozmawiała z Voldemortem sam na sam na przyjęciu... _Dlaczego ją wzywał? I czy wzywał tylko ją?_ Bała się. Bała się, że on się dowiedział o jej nowej roli. Co prawda nie za bardzo miał jak, ale... może jakoś się dowiedział... Może wzywa ją na śmierć...

Przebiegła przez błonia i przeszła przez bramę Hogwartu. Włożyła na bluzkę i spódnicę szatę śmierciożercy oraz maskę na twarz, a potem – próbując z całych sił uspokoić swoje serce – deportowała się za pomocą Mrocznego Znaku.

Gdy dotknęła stopami ziemi, nie otworzyła oczu od razu. Szybko wyczuła czyjąś obecność blisko siebie i wiedziała, że to on, jednak wciąż nie była opanowana po tej rozmowie z Draconem, a nie chciała, by jej spojrzenie to zdradziło. _On czegoś od niej chciał... Interesował się nią... Być może miał w planach wykorzystanie jej w jakimś celu... Czy mogła znaleźć się w gorszym położeniu?_ Otworzyła w końcu oczy. Pierwsze, co zauważyła, było to, że znajdowała się na jakimś przedmieściu. Wokół było dużo domów, łąk i drzew. Stała na chodniku, a tuż obok znajdowała się pusta ulica. Na niebie migotały gwiazdy.

– Ściągnij to z siebie – usłyszała.

Obróciła się w bok i zastygła w przerażeniu. Wcale nie stała obok Lorda, a obok jakiegoś wysokiego, czarnowłosego, przystojnego mężczyzny, który miał na sobie białą koszulę i czarne, garniturowe spodnie. Jego rysy twarzy były niezwykłe. Miał kilkudniowy zarost. Wszystko wspaniale, ale... Nie miała pojęcia, co było grane. Nieznajomy wpatrywał się w nią ostro ciemnymi oczami.

– Słucham? – wykrztusiła z siebie w końcu.

– Ściągnij z siebie tę maskę i szatę. Nie będę powtarzał, masz natychmiast to zrobić.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem. Wcale nie miała zamiaru go słuchać, póki, ze zniecierpliwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, nie przymknął na chwilę oczu i nie zamienił się na parę sekund w swoją prawdziwą postać – w postać Lorda Voldemorta. Przez pięć sekund patrzyła ze zdumieniem w czerwone oczy, a potem znów przemienił się w przystojnego bruneta.

Victoria zrozumiała od razu. _To był on._ Od początku. A ona... ona wciąż nie wypełniła jego rozkazu! Zaczęła pospiesznie ściągać z siebie szatę i maskę, w międzyczasie szukając w głowie jakiegokolwiek możliwego wytłumaczenia tej sytuacji... Dlaczego Voldemort zabrał ją na jakieś przedmieście, zapewne mugolskie, i przemienił się w jakiegoś obcego faceta? Nigdy by nie spodziewała się po nim, że przybierze nieswoją postać. Czyż dla tak potężnego czarnoksiężnika, który brzydził się wszystkimi wokół, nie było to hańbą? Jednak to, że nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego on zmienił swój wygląd, nie było jej największym problemem... Po raz kolejny była sam na sam z Czarnym Panem i to w dość nietypowej sytuacji.

Po minucie stała przed nim w samej bluzce oraz spódnicy. Na nogach miała buty na obcasie. Czuła, że przenika ją chłód październikowego wieczoru. Schowała do torebki swoje szaty i maskę, po czym znieruchomiała i nieśmiało spojrzała w jego oczy, które prawdziwie nie były jego oczami. Bała się, że zauważy w jej twarzy to przerażenie i niepewność, które czuła. Ostatnio coraz gorzej wychodziło jej ukrywanie przed nim swoich emocji, a szczególnie tych, których z pewnością nie mógł widzieć – strachu i nieufności.

– Ściągnąłem cię tutaj, ponieważ chciałem z tobą porozmawiać w nieco innych okolicznościach. Uznałem, że tak będziesz czuła się nieco bardziej komfortowo oraz będziemy mieć pewność, że nikt nas nie zobaczy razem. Ciebie i mnie w mojej prawdziwej postaci... Tak będzie bezpieczniej.

Jego głos także był inny. Dosyć ciepły. Nie potrafiła patrzeć na niego dłużej, niż parę sekund, mimo że przybrał postać niezwykle atrakcyjnego mężczyzny. Po prostu nie chciała pozwolić swoim zmysłom się oszukać... _To wciąż był Voldemort..._ Pewnie użył takiej nikczemnej sztuczki, jaką jest przemiana w kogoś przystojnego oraz przeniesienie się poza magiczny, ostatnio niebezpieczny, świat, aby coś od niej wyciągnąć... Lub do czegoś ją nakłonić...

– Oczywiście, mój panie. Co zatem zamierzasz teraz uczynić? – zapytała.

Patrzył na nią cały czas. Czuła się okropnie. Przez chwilę milczał, po czym powiedział:

– Przejdźmy się.


	9. Chapter 9

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Z chwili na chwilę chłód nocy obejmował ją mocniej, jednak ledwo to czuła. Była cała spięta, nie potrafiła w tym momencie myśleć o tym, czy jest jej zimno, czy też nie. Została szpiegiem. Zdradziła Voldemorta. Przyłączyła się do Dumbledore'a. Wiedziała o zdradzie Snape'a oraz o tym, że skłamał Czarnego Pana ostatnio na przyjęciu, gdy musiał się tłumaczyć, po jej doniesieniu na niego, że wcale nie jest zdrajcą. Wiedziała wszystko. A mimo to Lord Voldemort, który szedł z jej lewej strony, zbyt jej ufał i wciąż nie wpadł na to, by przejrzeć jej wspomnienia, mimo iż nie miała opanowanej oklumencji w choćby najmniejszym stopniu. Tak. Zdradziła go – najbardziej niebezpiecznego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów – przeszła na stronę jego wrogów, nie umiała się obronić w razie gdyby chciał to z niej wyciągnąć, a właśnie z nim po prostu szła po chodniku, w jakimś mugolskim miasteczku, i próbowała nie zwariować od emocji, które nią targały. Próbowała być spokojna. Próbowała nie wzbudzać jego podejrzeń. Bała się. Tak okropnie się bała, że on za chwilę zapyta o coś, na co odpowiedzi nie będzie miała gotowej. Bała się, że jednak zajrzy do jej głowy i dowie się o tym wszystkim, co ukrywała...

Nie umiała nawet ubrać w słowa nieprawdopodobieństwa tej chwili. _Ona z nim spacerowała_. On sam ją na ten spacer wezwał. On właśnie szedł u jej boku jako przystojny, wysoki brunet. W jej głowie pojawiła się kolejna niepewność – jak ona powie o tym Dumbledore'owi i Snape'owi? Jak zareagują, gdy usłyszą, że Lord Voldemort zaprasza ją na spacery? Zerknęła na niego kątem oka. _On... przywołał ją, by się z nim przeszła... Czy powinna go zdradzić?_ Chora walka sprzeczności w jej głowie sprawiła, że miała ochotę rzucić się pod samochód, który przejeżdżał właśnie ulicą.

– Chcę ci powiedzieć, że wezwałem do siebie Severusa po tym, jak mi opowiedziałaś o tej rozmowie między nim a Dumbledore'em – odezwał się w końcu. – Snape się wybronił. Twierdzi, że starzec w ostatnim czasie coraz mniej mu zdradzał, więc postanowił sobie podbudować jego zaufanie. Wierzysz w to? Chodzisz do Hogwartu, obserwujesz Snape'a na co dzień... Jaki on tam jest?

– Panie, wciąż masz do niego dylematy?

Voldemort – chociaż bardzo trudno nazywać tak przystojnego faceta w koszuli i garniturowych spodniach – skrzywił się i spojrzał w dal. Przechodzili akurat obok jakiegoś pola.

– Niepokoi mnie jego zażyłość z tym Dumbledore'em, prawdę mówiąc. Ostatnio tak myślę... Gdyby Snape chciał, Dumbledore by nie żył. Zabiłby go, wymyśliłby jakiś sposób, by zrobić to i nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Jest przecież taki mądry.

Victoria przez chwilę nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że wiele teraz zależy od jej słów.

– Panie, masz rację. Mam okazję obserwować go na co dzień w szkole i... nie wiem, jak to wyjaśnić, ale... On chyba naprawdę jest panu niezwykle oddany. Po prostu... widzę to w jego oczach i w całym nim – obróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego dłużej, niż było to przyzwoite. Całe szczęście nie patrzył wtedy na nią. – Myślę, że faktycznie się co do niego pomyliłam. Ta rozmowa mogła być z jego strony fałszywa, ta z Dumbledore'em, jak tak teraz to rozważam... A jeśli chodzi o zabicie staruszka, to jednak myślę, że w jakikolwiek sposób by tego nie zorganizował, to i tak będzie to zbyt podejrzane i, jak na razie, niebezpieczne. Oczywiście decyzje należą do ciebie, mój panie, ale... nikt nie zaufa z Zakonu Feniksa Snape'owi tak, jak właśnie Dumbledore. I właśnie przecież dzięki temu zaufaniu wiemy o ich krokach.

– Wiem, Victorio. Ale mimo wszystko czuję, że stoimy w miejscu i póki Dumbledore żyje i ochrania Pottera, nie pójdziemy dalej.

 _Ach!_ Victoria przypomniała sobie o kolejnej istotnej sprawie – szła sobie u boku Voldemorta, który nie miał pojęcia, że ona miała przyjazne stosunki z Harrym Potter'em. _Taka kolejna niespodzianka!_

– Będzie dobrze – powiedziała po chwili.

Minęło parę sekund, nim zorientowała się, do kogo użyła tych prostych, uchodzących za życzliwe wśród ludzi, słów. Miała ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Kopała sobie coraz głębszy grób i szczerze nie wiedziała wciąż, która ze stron przybyłaby ją opłakać – jeśli dalej będzie taka _ludzka_ w stosunku do Voldemorta... Nie uwolni się od niego.

Czarny Pan obrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią. Widziała kątem oka, że ją obserwuje, jednak nie śmiała odwzajemnić jego spojrzenia.

– Nie myśl, że się wzruszam, ale nikt nigdy nie powiedział do mnie takich słów.

Obróciła głowę w jego stronę i dostrzegła w jego oczach zaciekawienie. _Och, tamto zdanie naprawdę było błędem..._ Uznała, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zmiana tematu.

– Panie, czy nie masz problemu ze spacerowaniem po świecie mugoli? Przechodzeniem obok tych... jak to się zwie... samochodów? Domków z czerwonej cegły? I ogólnie... obok mugoli? Zdarzały ci się już takie przechadzki? Wszyscy wiemy, że mugole nie są przez nas darzeni miłością...

– Świat mugoli kojarzy mi się zdecydowanie źle, ale nie taki. W tym moim złym świecie nie ma zielonych drzew, pól i spokojnych okolic. Nie powiem, że podziwiam piękno takiego krajobrazu, ponieważ jednak te miejsca nie mają nic wspólnego z magią, więc gardzę nimi, jednak... Czasem potrzeba odwiedzić nawet i takie zakątki – odparł po pewnym czasie, gdy już napatrzył się na nią z jeszcze większym zaciekawieniem. Widać było, że od bardzo wielu lat nie rozmawiał z nikim w ten sposób i że była to dla niego nowość. – Niestety, czego bardzo nie chciałem, wielu czarodziei wie, że spędziłem w tym świecie dzieciństwo...

– Ja nie wiedziałam – odparła i uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. – I myślę, że niepotrzebnie się martwisz. Skoro ja czegoś nie wiem, to raczej większość tego nie wie – zaśmiała się lekko.

Voldemort spojrzał na nią i... _uśmiechnął się!_

– Więc nie wiesz, jak wyglądały moje młodzieńcze lata?

– Nie, panie. Nie wiem – odparła zgodnie z prawdą.

– Nie chcę tracić w twoich oczach autorytetu, więc lepiej nie będę ci opowiadał – rzucił posępnie.

– Zawsze będziesz autorytetem w mych oczach, panie. Cokolwiek bym nie usłyszała...

– To dobrze. Będziemy już wracać. Mam jeszcze parę spraw do przemyślenia, do zrealizowania... Noc daje mi na to najwięcej energii.

Victoria zdała sobie sprawę, że właśnie dowiaduje się rzeczy o Voldemorcie, których prawdopodobnie ten nikomu nigdy nie mówił. Zatrzymał się, a ona razem z nim.

– Dobrze, mój panie... – Zamilkła na chwilę, jednak widać było, że zbierała się, aby coś jeszcze powiedzieć. – Panie, nie wiem czy wypada mi pytać, ale... Jaki właściwie był cel tego naszego dzisiejszego spotkania? Czy miałeś na myśli coś konkretnego, przywołując mnie tu?

– Głównie chodziło mi o rozmowę o Severusie, ale... nie tylko. Potraktuj to jako miły gest z mojej strony. I potraktuj to jako coś niezwykłego i wielkiego, ponieważ takiego gestu nikt ode mnie nie otrzymał i zapewne nie otrzyma. Chyba że ponownie ty, kiedy zdecyduję się na kolejną przechadzkę z tobą – zamilknął na chwilę, a Victoria patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Z każdym jego kolejnym słowem czuła, jak jakaś dziwna pustka w jej sercu jednocześnie rośnie i jednocześnie maleje. – Potrzebuję czasem, aby ktoś mnie wysłuchał, Victorio. I nie tylko mężczyźni w grubych, czarnych szatach. Jednak nie myśl sobie, że w jakikolwiek sposób możemy tym przekroczyć granice. Jestem twoim panem. Twoim królem. I masz mnie wielbić.

– Wielbię, panie – odparła cicho, gdy zaczął się już deportować.

 _Zniknął._ Victoria została sama pośród nocy na chodniku. Wypuściła głośno powietrze i w końcu pozwoliła sobie na przerażoną minę. Jej oczy wpatrzone były w szumiące nieopodal drzewa. Stała nieruchomo i próbowała się uspokoić. Oddychała ciężko. Położyła swoje dłonie na policzkach. Zaczęła teraz zastanawiać się, ile czasu jej psychika wytrzyma takie życie, które teraz prowadziła – jako ulubienica Voldemorta i donosicielka Dumbledore'owi. Nie zauważyła nawet, że jakiś samochód zatrzymał się. Tęga kobieta wysiadła z auta i podeszła do niej.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała.

Victoria powoli przeniosła spojrzenie na nią. Pokiwała głową.

– Tak, zamyśliłam się, dziękuję – powiedziała cicho i zaczęła iść przed siebie.

Gdy rozejrzała się po pewnym czasie wkoło i upewniła, że nikt jej nie widzi, przeniosła się przed bramę Hogwartu.

Droga do drzwi wejściowych zamku była tej nocy wyjątkowo długa. Myślała o wszystkim. Wiedziała, że zaczyna się coraz bardziej gubić i nie była pewna, ile to wszystko wytrzyma. W tej chwili tak właściwie niczego nie była pewna. Nawet tego, czy powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi i Snape'owi prawdę. Czy zdradzić, o czym Voldemort jej mówił...? Czy wyznać im, że spacerowała z nim? _Co miała, na Merlina, zrobić?_

Dotarła do zamku. Zamknęła za sobą wrota i stanęła w miejscu. Nie wiedziała, w którą stronę teraz iść. Czy do dyrektora? Czy może do siebie? Wtedy zachowałaby się nie w porządku, przecież miała pomagać Dumbledore'owi... Ale z drugiej strony... Jakaś cząstka jej serca nie chciała być posłuszna, chciała spokoju, chciała już nie zdradzać... Usiadła na schodach. Wiedziała, że jest noc i że powinna być teraz w swoim dormitorium, ale jakoś nie przejmowała się wizją przyłapującego ją na korytarzu w nocy nauczyciela. _Cholera, przed chwilą przechadzała się po mugolskim przedmieściu z Voldemortem..._ Czy jeszcze jakakolwiek wizja mogła ją przerazić?

– I co?

Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała czyjś głos. Prawie zasnęła na tych schodach. Nie miała pojęcia, po jakim czasie ktoś nagle pojawił się za jej plecami. Zerknęła przez ramię. _Snape._ Popatrzała na niego krótko i odwróciła się. Wciąż siedziała na schodach, opierając się głową o ścianę. Miała teraz w nosie zdawanie komukolwiek relacji albo przejmowanie się stojącym kilka stopni wyżej Snape'em. W tym momencie chciała tylko spokoju.

– Panno Malfoy, czy może mi pani wyjaśnić zaistniałą sytuację? – spróbował ponownie.

Podszedł do niej i stanął nad nią obok. Victoria uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Miała zamknięte oczy.

– Teraz _panno Malfoy_? Już nie _żałosna nieudacznico_? – zakpiła.

Snape westchnął. Patrzył na nią z niepokojem. Bał się powodu, dla którego Voldemort znowuż samą ją wezwał...

– Miałaś zdawać relacje dyrektorowi, zapomniałaś? – zapytał, siadając obok niej. – Co się z tobą dzieje?

– Wie pan co? – otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Siedział tak blisko, że ich ramiona prawie się stykały. – Jakbym miała opowiadać, co się ze mną dzieje, to już prędzej powiedziałabym o tym właśnie dyrektorowi, więc nich mi pan wybaczy...

Podniosła się i stanęła tyłem do niego.

– Wiem, że możesz mnie nie lubić, ale ja też w tym wszystkim siedzę, rozumiesz? Muszę wiedzieć, po co cię wezwał.

– Tak? – odwróciła się w jego stronę, a jej włosy zawirowały. – Przepraszam, ale nie zauważyłam, że pan także w tym siedzi, bowiem muszę radzić sobie wciąż sama, bo pana największym problemem jest godność. Chociaż może nie jest to dobre określenie. Raczej... Albo lepiej nie będę już drążyć tematu, w końcu mam się nie odzywać nieproszona, bo pożałuję, jak to pan powiedział!

Ruszyła szybkim krokiem w przeciwnym kierunku. Wcale nie kierowała się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, a do lochów. Usłyszała, że Snape idzie za nią.

– Malfoy, miałaś zdawać relacje Dumbledore'owi, rozumiesz?!

Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i obróciła do niego.

– Zdam, jeśli najdzie mnie na to chęć, jasne?! Niech mi pan da spokój, do cholery. Od tygodnia uprzykrza mi pan życie, bo pana wydałam, gdyż próbowałam uratować siebie. Przepraszam, że pana kosztem! Ale wiedziałam, że jakoś pan mu się wytłumaczy. I tak też się stało! Ale pan i tak będzie udawał obrażonego królewicza, podczas gdy dzisiaj to ja uratowałam panu tyłek, gdy ON znów wypytywał mnie o pana. Ależ nie ma za co! – wykrzyczała wściekle do Snape'a, który stał nieruchomo i patrzył na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Porozmawiajmy na spokojnie w moim gabinecie – odezwał się po chwili. – _Proszę._

Victoria westchnęła głośno i na chwilę wlepiła wzrok w sufit, zastanawiając się. Potem zaczęła przecząco kręcić głową.

– Nie dziś. Ja naprawdę ledwo się trzymam.

I zaczęła odchodzić.

Snape szedł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a z sercem przepełnionym, przede wszystkim, żalem. Zaczynał mieć wyrzuty sumienia, że w ogóle dopuścił do tego, aby ona także została szpiegiem. Wiedział, jakie rozerwania wewnętrzne to powodowało. Wiedział, jakie się miało myśli podczas takiego podwójnego życia i jak ciężko było to wszystko znieść. Zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, że dla siedemnastoletniej dziewczyny, choćby nie wiadomo jak dojrzałej i inteligentnej, noszenie na barkach tylu tajemnic jest wielkim brzemieniem. Gdy zobaczył Victorię siedzącą dziś na tych schodach i to w naprawdę złym stanie, nie zdziwił się... To okrutne, ale tak naprawdę tylko czekał, aż ją przyłapie na takim załamaniu. Bo wiedział, że ono nadejdzie. Mimo że ona zawsze była taka _niezachwiana_. Sam to przechodził. Obserwował ją wtedy, na tych schodach, z dziesięć minut. Czuł ogromny żal. Ta młoda kobieta... Ona mogła wszystko. Była tak piękna, błyskotliwa, inteligentna... Mogła naprawdę wszystko. A tymczasem wracała właśnie od spotkania z Czarnym Panem, który, Merlin wie, czego od niej chciał. On sam mógł się marnować w tej roli szpiega. Mógł. Uważał, że nie ma nic do stracenia i że służenie właściwej stronie oraz odkupywanie tym swoich win z przeszłości jest dla niego dobrym rozwiązaniem, ale nie dla niej... Ona nie była niczemu winna. Dlatego szedł do Dumbledore'a w tym momencie tylko po to, aby poinformować go, że nie ma zamiaru zgodzić się na jego awaryjny plan.

– Albusie, _nie_ – powiedział bez zbędnego przedłużania, gdy wszedł do jego gabinetu.

– Severusie, _tak_ – odparł Dumbledore.

Staruszek siedział za swoim biurkiem. Gestem zachęcił przyjaciela, by usiadł przed nim. Snape z niechęcią uczynił to.

– Najpierw opowiedz, czego się dowiedziałeś.

– Niczego – warknął Severus. – Ona jest rozbita, rozumiesz? Sam nie jestem pewien, czy chciałbym wiedzieć, po co ten szaleniec ją wciąż samą wzywa.

– Właśnie choćby dla jej bezpieczeństwa musimy się dowiedzieć – powiedział Dumbledore.

– Nie udawaj, że zależy ci na jej bezpieczeństwie – odparł młodszy czarodziej.

Wyciągnął zza szaty piersiówkę i pociągnął kilka sporych łyków alkoholu.

– Severusie, w ten sposób do niczego nie dojdziemy. W tej chwili ona jest dla nas cenniejszym źródłem, niż ty. Zrozum, że robimy to wszystko po to, by pokonać Voldemorta, a ona się na to zgodziła.

– Powinienem był ją ostrzec, że takie życie nie jest łatwe, ale chodziłem dumny jak paw i nie chciałem jej nawet wysłuchać, gdy tego potrzebowała. To był mój pieprzony obowiązek, żeby jej to powiedzieć.

– Przestań się obwiniać. Nie bez powodu się tak ostatnio zachowywałeś.

– Sam kazałeś mi schować urazę w kieszeń, a teraz mnie usprawiedliwiasz?!

Dumbledore westchnął.

– Severusie, jesteś niezwykle inteligentny i mądry, ale jeśli chodzi o uczucia i emocje, to naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz. Za to, co się stało, nie masz prawa obwiniać ani siebie, ani do końca jej. Ale skoro już tak bardzo pragniesz zadośćuczynienia za ten tydzień, kiedy ją niemiło traktowałeś, to po prostu od teraz zachowuj się w stosunku do niej normalnie. Widzę w tej dziewczynie dobre serce i rozsądek. Nie będzie się gniewała.

– Mówisz tak o niej, a chcesz użyć podstępu, by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej...

– To nie podstęp, a zachowanie środków ostrożności i awaryjnego źródła. Muszę wiedzieć jak najwięcej, Severusie. Muszę. Chyba że chcesz żyć w świecie władanym przez Lorda Voldemorta!

Snape spojrzał na niego spode łba.

– Ona od razu wyczuje, że to gierka. Nie chcę, żebyś się nią bawił, Albusie. Nie chcę, żebyś ją szpiegował.

– To będzie dla niej bezbolesne, zdobędzie nową przyjaciółkę.

– Fałszywą przyjaciółkę – poprawił go Snape. – Ty naprawdę wierzysz, że Victoria Malfoy zaprzyjaźni się z Granger? – Snape zaśmiał się posępnie. – Tracisz tylko czas... Masz gwarancję, że Granger się zgodzi na szpiegowanie i próbę zaprzyjaźnienia się z ikoną Ślizgonów?

– Zrobi wszystko, by pomóc, dobrze wiesz.

Snape pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i uniósł drwiąco jeden kącik ust. Posiedzieli chwilę w milczeniu, po czym czarnowłosy mężczyzna wstał.

– Tylko nie przekraczaj granic, bo ucierpi przez te twoje chore pomysły nie tylko Malfoy, a także i Granger. Jest Gryfonką, więc może w ten sposób cię przekonam, abyś uważał.

– A myślisz, że to, iż panna Granger jest Gryfonką, czyni ją wyższą w moich oczach, niż panna Malfoy? Osobiście przyznam, że nie spotkałem drugiej tak intrygującej młodej damy, jak właśnie twoja podopieczna. Może w ten sposób cię przekonam, że będę ostrożny.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego i wrócił do czytania książki, która leżała otwarta na jego biurku. Snape wyszedł bez pożegnania i wracał do lochów z tylko jedną myślą w głowie – _jakie uczucia będą towarzyszyły Victorii, gdy dowie się, że każdy z jej panów to manipulator? Że obydwie strony chcą nią sterować oraz tego, iż to nieprawda, że w świecie Dumbledore'a wcale nie ma zła?_ Martwił się o to. Sam pamiętał, jak on się czuł, gdy zaczynało do niego docierać, że tak naprawdę nikomu na nim i na jego bezpieczeństwie nie zależy... Ani Voldemortowi, ani Dumbledore'owi. Chodziło tylko o zwycięstwo.


	10. Chapter 10

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Sobotni poranek był dla Victorii wyjątkowo ponury i winą tego wcale nie były ciemne chmury za oknem. Nawet nie próbowała ukrywać sama przed sobą, co jest powodem jej złego samopoczucia. Gdy tylko rano otworzyła oczy, wiedziała już, że będzie musiała dziś porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em i Snape'em o wczorajszym wezwaniu. Chociaż... Nie, wcale nie musiała. Ale weszła w ten układ z nimi, że będzie szpiegiem. Takie miała więc zobowiązanie. Mimo wszystko nie czuła się wspaniale w tej roli, chociaż jeszcze nie miała zbytnio szansy się wykazać. Dziś miała pierwszy raz zdać relacje Dumbledore'owi na temat spotkania z Czarnym Panem.

Westchnęła. Siedziała na łóżku i bezwiednie patrzyła się w okno od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Inne dziewczyny z dormitorium wciąż spały i nie miały pojęcia, jak daleko myślami jest ich koleżanka... W jak głębokim oceanie niepokoju, niepewności i złych wizji tonie...

Była wychowana w lojalności do Voldemorta. Uczono ją, że trzeba przestrzegać pewnych wartości, w tym – wierności. Może właśnie przez to czuła w sobie jakiś opór, barierę. Może przez to wmawianie jej, gdy była dzieckiem, właśnie takich rzeczy, czuła się teraz nie w porządku, gdy miała iść donieść na Czarnego Pana. _A może nie chodziło o to?_ Może miała w sobie jakąś cząstkę, która powstrzymywała ją od bycia zdrajczynią – nawet jeśli robiła to dla tej „dobrej strony" – z takiego prostego powodu, jakim jest zasada – oko za oko, ząb za ząb? Przecież tak zawsze żyła. Jeśli ktoś był wobec niej dobry, i nieważne czy był to Gryfon, Puchon czy Wierzba Bijąca, ona była taka sama. Użycie słowa „dobry", jeśli chodzi o Voldemorta, może byłoby przesadzone, ale z pewnością był dla niej łaskawy. Ufał jej. Mówił o sobie więcej, niż innym. Oczywiście, że zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jakim potworem wobec ludzi był jej pan. _Jej... pierwszy pan. No tak, w końcu miała teraz dwóch panów..._ Voldemort. Wiedziała, jaki był. I pewnie, że nie pochwalała jego czynów. Ale nie umiała po prostu pozbyć się tego wrażenia, że skoro on potrafił być dżentelmenem wobec siedemnastoletniej dziewczyny, to była może dla niego jeszcze jakaś nadzieja.

Zegar wskazywał ósmą. W sobotni poranek niewiele osób było o tej porze na nogach, więc postanowiła to wykorzystać i iść do Dumbledore'a już teraz. Nie miała w głowie żadnej wizji tej rozmowy. Nie wiedziała jeszcze, co mu powie – czy wszystko, czy nie. Założyła czarne spodnie i czarną bluzkę z wiązanym dekoltem i długim rękawem. Rozczesała włosy i wykonała wszystkie inne poranne czynności. Zeszła do Pokoju Wspólnego i ucieszyła się, że nie zastała tam Dracona ani nikogo innego, poza jakimiś pierwszorocznymi ślęczącymi w rogu nad książkami. Przeszła przez kamienną ścianę i znalazła się na korytarzu. Zaczęła iść przed siebie z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach. Gdy prawie wychodziła już z lochów, nagle z jednej z pracowni wyszedł Snape i stanął jej na drodze.

– Jak tam poranek, profesorze? – zagadnęła z ironią i wyminęła go, mając wciąż w pamięci nie ich ostatnią rozmowę, a tę przed tym, jak Voldemort ją wezwał. Nazwał ją wtedy żałosną nieudacznicą, która próbuje zyskać w oczach innych poprzez zdradę.

Te słowa ją mocno dotknęły. Nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo brzydziła się tym, co robiła i jak bardzo miała co do tego mieszane uczucia. Na tyle mieszane, że wciąż sama nie wiedziała, czy gdy stanie zaraz przed Dumbledore'em, nie powie mu, że rezygnuje ze swojej roli.

– Jeśli powiesz, że zmierzasz do dyrektora opowiedzieć mu o wczoraj, to odpowiem, że wspaniały i że idę z tobą.

Wchodziła właśnie po schodach. Przystanęła i obróciła się do niego.

– Proszę za mną nie iść. Nie wiem, czy pan pamięta, ale podczas naszej wspólnej rozmowy z Dumbledore'em powiedział pan, że ja robię swoje i że pan robi swoje. Iż nie jest to żadna współpraca. Także proszę dać mi spokój, dobrze?

Snape westchnął i wbił wzrok w boczną ścianę, splatając za sobą dłonie. Victoria patrzyła na niego przez chwilę wyczekująco i przygryzła z lekkim zdenerwowaniem wargę. Snape wyglądał jak ktoś, kto zamierza się poddać. Ona sama też – naprawdę – nie miała ochoty się o wszystko z nim spierać. Ale nie zamierzała go teraz prosić o rękę na zgodę, a z tego co widziała, on też. Przymknęła oczy i cicho westchnęła. Koniec czekania. Odwróciła się od niego i zaczęła wspinać się na górę.

Snape właśnie miał jeden z większych dylematów – _pozwolić jej odejść czy nie? Pozwolić czy nie?_ Była już prawie na samym szczycie. _Pozwolić czy nie?_ Już znikała mu z pola widzenia _. Pozwolić czy..._

– Zaczekaj! – zawołał.

Ucichły jej kroki. Zatrzymała się. Chwilę stała w miejscu, a potem wróciła na schody.

– Tak? – spojrzała na niego.

– Porozmawiaj ze mną, do cholery.

Nie spuszczał z niej wzroku. Patrzył prosto w nią, jakby chciał jej przekazać, że jego dobre intencje są jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Że on chce zgody.

– W porządku – odparła cicho.

Zeszła po schodach i nie czekając na niego zaczęła iść w stronę jego gabinetu. On kroczył tuż za nią. Czuła na sobie spojrzenie czarnych oczu. Dotarli do jego gabinetu. Snape otworzył jej drzwi i przepuścił ją pierwszą. Z lekkim zaskoczeniem weszła do pomieszczenia i od razu zajęła miejsce przed biurkiem. Nigdy nie bawiła się w bezradną dziewczynkę, której trzeba wszystko powiedzieć – nawet to, czy może usiąść. I nie obchodziło ją to, że była u Snape'a. On był człowiekiem jak każdy inny i mimo iż uchodził wśród uczniów za najgorszego i najstraszniejszego profesora, ona nie zamierzała z tego względu się go bać albo zachowywać się u niego inaczej. Umiała wnikać we wnętrze człowieka i dostrzegła już dawno temu, że aby Snape traktował kogoś godnie, aby go szanował i cenił, potrzebna była pewność siebie i wiedza na temat swojej wartości. Może dlatego tak niewielu osobom pokazał kiedyś coś pozytywnego od siebie. Bo ludzie zamiast rozmawiać z nim, jak z normalną osobą – kulili się przed nim. _Owszem. Był chamem i bardzo często przesadzał, ale czy to znaczyło, że trzeba było przy nim być słabszym sobą?_

Zajął swoje miejsce za biurkiem. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie wyczekująco. Snape zrozumiał, że ona nie zacznie pierwsza, więc odchrząknął i powiedział:

– Mieliśmy porozmawiać po przyjęciu powitalnym dla Iwanowa, ale sama dobrze wiesz, że nic z tego nie wyszło. I nie, nie będę już wracał do tego, co zrobiłaś. Faktycznie. Nie byłaś przygotowana na to, że taka sytuacja, jak przesłuchanie cię przez Czarnego Pana, będzie miała miejsce. Rozumiem i już nie będę tego rozpamiętywał. Kolejną kwestią jest to, że zapewne masz mi za złe, jak cię traktowałem, z wcześniej wspomnianego powodu, przez ostatni tydzień. Byłem niemiły i powiedziałem nieco za dużo zbędnych słów. Przepraszam. Uważam, że moim obowiązkiem jest bycie dla ciebie przede wszystkim kimś, kogo będziesz uważała za godnego zaufania, a nie przeciwnie. I chcę także, abyś nie miała żadnych oporów przed mówieniem mi czegokolwiek. Jeśli, na przykład w tym szpiegostwie, chociaż nie tylko tam, jest coś, co boisz się powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, powiedz o tym najpierw mnie i wspólnie ustalimy, czy dyrektor faktycznie powinien o tym wiedzieć czy raczej nie będzie mu owa informacja do szczęścia potrzebna. Sam zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że czasem trudno jest powiedzieć o czymś, co było na spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem. Ja na przykład wstydzę się mówić o torturach, o powodach, dla których mnie karał. Nawet przed Dumbledore'em się wstydzę. Więc cię rozumiem, jeśli i ty masz jakieś opory przed powiedzeniem mu czegoś. Ale nie chcę, abyś miała je także przede mną – zatrzymał się na chwilę i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. – Wiem, że w świetle prawa to nie zabrzmi dobrze i jeśli teraz, nie daj Merlinie, podsłuchuje nas Minister Magii, to pewnie zostanę natychmiast zawieszony, ale... Widzę w tobie kogoś więcej, niż tylko uczennicę. Widzę w tobie towarzyszkę na tej nieszczęsnej drodze, jaką jest służenie im obu, bycie szpiegiem u Czarnego Pana, rozumiesz?

Victoria obserwowała go przez cały ten czas, gdy mówił. Jej spojrzenie było dobrotliwe i ufne, a na ustach czaił się cień uśmiechu. To niesamowite – usłyszeć coś takiego od tego człowieka. Bardzo chciała się nie bać. Bardzo chciałaby ufać komuś na tyle, by mówić o wszystkim, co w niej siedzi.

– Rozumiem. Ale to nie jest takie proste – odparła po chwili, zaciągając rękawy bluzki na dłonie.

– Nic tutaj nie jest proste – odchylił się do tyłu i oparł o oparcie krzesła. – Ale możemy spróbować to zmienić. Nie będziesz czuła się lepiej, gdy będziesz mogła wyrzucić komuś to wszystko, co leży ci na sercu?

Snape naprawdę bardzo chciał ją w tym momencie jakoś wesprzeć. Widział to jej ciepłe spojrzenie, które jednocześnie wyrażało mnóstwo bólu i niepewności. Widział, że boi się zaufać. A jemu bardzo zależało na tym, by się nie bała. I nie chodziło mu w tym momencie wcale o to, aby przekonać ją do tego, by mówiła wszystko Dumbledore'owi, bo on tego chce. Nie. W tej chwili Dumbledore i jego cele były nieważne. W ogóle o tym nie myślał. Dręczyło go tylko to, że Granger miała udawać jej przyjaciółkę, by wyciągnąć z niej jeszcze więcej dla Dumbledore'a. Dręczyło go to, że on o tym wiedział, a mimo to nie mógł jej ostrzec. Obawiał się jej reakcji, gdy to odkryje. Dumbledore, mimo że tak twierdził, chyba faktycznie nie doceniał Victorii. Skoro uważał, że ona się po jakimś czasie nie zorientuje, że nagłe zainteresowanie się nią przez Granger jest jakimś jego planem, był głupcem. Ta dziewczyna była naprawdę bystra, a najlepszym dowodem było chyba to, że Voldemort z nią rozmawiał. A on nie rozmawiał z byle kim.

– Czarny Pan wezwał mnie na spacer i na rozmowę o... w zasadzie niczym konkretnym. I to jest porażające w tym wszystkim – powiedziała.

Przez parę sekund nie docierało do niego to, co usłyszał. Zbyt odpłynął myślami. Gdy jednak już zrozumiał, że ona właśnie poruszyła ustami, a jego uszy zarejestrowały jakieś słowa, spojrzał na nią. Najpierw pomyślał, że wyraził swoje myśli głośno. Ona właśnie mówiła o rozmowie z Voldemortem, a przecież o tym dopiero myślał... _Ale..._ Nieważne, o czym myślał. _Czy ona powiedziała, że on..._

– Wezwał cię na spacer?

– Nazwijmy to przechadzką... Lepiej brzmi – mruknęła Vicky, patrząc wymownie w bok. – Chciał ze mną porozmawiać. I wybrał do tego po prostu dość nietypowe warunki...

– Co mówił?

Malfoy spojrzała na niego niepewnie, po czym spuściła wzrok. Nie chciała o tym opowiadać. Było to dla niej bardzo krępujące, dziwne, bolesne i... prywatne. Przecież Czarny Pan nie wezwał ją tak właściwie wczoraj po to, aby z nią cokolwiek ustalić. Rozmawiał z nią i liczył, że to zostanie między nimi.

– Powiem, ale już przy dyrektorze – powiedziała. – Nie chcę tego powtarzać po kilka razy. Po prostu chodźmy do profesora Dumbledore'a.

Snape jakby zdziwił się, ale kiwnął głową. Pozwolił jej przenieść się jego prywatnym kominkiem. Po paru chwilach wychodzili już z kominka Dumbledore'a. Snape niestety nie przewidział tego, iż dyrektor może nie być sam...

– Dosyć nietypowy widok, przyznam – McGonagall ze zdziwieniem obserwowała wychodzącą z kominka dyrektora Ślizgonkę. – Severusie, czyżby stracił wprawę w byciu postrachem szkoły? Już uczniowie podróżują twoim kominkiem? – zwróciła się do Snape'a, który wyszedł zaraz za Victorią.

– Pilne sprawy do tego zmusiły, pani profesor – odparła sucho Victoria, nawet nie patrząc na starszą kobietę.

Malfoy była nauczona tego, aby być w stosunku do innych, a szczególnie nauczycieli, kulturalną i grzeczną. Nie potrafiła jednak uśmiechnąć się miło do McGonagall. Starsza kobieta, choćby nie wiadomo ile wspaniałych rzeczy w życiu nie dokonała, miała jedną, niesympatyczną stronę – po prostu nie lubiła Ślizgonów. Nieważne, jaki kto był. Ważne, że był w Slytherinie. I mogła temu zaprzeczać, ale to było widać gołym okiem. Z jednej strony Vicky nie mogła mieć jej tego zbyt za złe – opiekun jej domu także nie znosił Gryfonów.

– Minerwo, mogłabyś zostawić nas samych? – odezwał się Dumbledore, uśmiechając się lekko do kobiety.

– Naturalnie – odparła z lekkim wyrzutem McGonagall i wyszła.

– Cieszę się, że zdecydowałaś się przyjść, Victorio – dyrektor transmutował trzy stojące w kącie donice w fotele. Zajął jeden z nich, a ich gestem zachęcił, aby usiedli w dwóch pozostałych.

– Obiecałam, że będę zdawać raporty, więc będę – odparła bez żadnego wyrazu na twarzy i zajęła siedzenie. Położyła ręce na poręczach fotela. – Zdecydowałam jednak, że będę mówiła nie o wszystkim, a o tym, co uważam za istotne.

Snape, który też już siedział, szybko spojrzał na Victorię, a potem na Dumbledore'a. Starzec kiwnął głową i spuścił na chwilę wzrok, a Snape już wiedział, o czym dyrektor w tej chwili pomyślał – że teraz to już na pewno trzeba użyć Granger do tego, aby podjęła próbę zaprzyjaźnienia się z Malfoy i wyciągnęła od niej to, czego nie chciała mówić dyrektorowi.

– Więc powiedz o tym, co według ciebie jest istotne – powiedział Dumbledore.

Snape'a ton jego głosu na chwilę sparaliżował. Dyrektor wypowiedział to zdanie w taki sposób, że aż jemu krew w żyłach na chwilę zamarzła. Ton jego głosu był wręcz lodowaty. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na dziewczynę. Ona przez parę chwil też wyglądała tak, jakby zamarła.

– Więc – Założyła nogę na nogę i usiadła prosto, jakby chciała pokazać Dumbledore'owi, że ona naprawdę jest w tym momencie śmiertelnie poważna i dobrze wie, co powinna mówić. – Czarny Pan wezwał mnie wczoraj wieczorem. Gdy pojawiłam się na miejscu, okazało się, że jesteśmy na jakimś mugolskim przedmieściu. Poszliśmy się przejść...

Opowiedziała im o tym, co mówił na temat Snape'a. Wspomniała też, że według Voldemorta Snape mógłby zabić Dumbledore'a, ale mu to odradziła i przekonała o wierności Snape'a. Nie mówiła jednak o tym, że Voldemort przybrał postać przystojnego mężczyzny, że mówił jej trochę o sobie, że się do niej uśmiechnął i ukazał trochę człowieczeństwa.

– Zapowiedział także, iż być może zdecyduje się na kolejną przechadzkę ze mną. Że potrzebuje, aby wysłuchał go ktoś inny, niż tylko faceci w czarnych szatach. Padło na mnie.

– Niebywałe – mruknął Dumbledore i zamyślił się na chwilę. – Gdybyś tylko chciała z nami współpracować w stu procentach, bylibyśmy już tak blisko, by go pokonać...

– Współpracuję. Ale nie będę, jak jakiś pies, latała od niego do pana i powtarzała każde słowo, jakie usłyszałam. To nie ma sensu, ponieważ niektóre rzeczy, jakie mi mówi, totalnie nie mają związku z czymkolwiek, co dotyczy wojny.

– Jednak mają związek z nim samym – Dumbledore pogładził się po brodzie.

– Owszem, ale nic by nie zmieniły. Jakby pan się czuł, jakbym teraz wyszła stąd i wygadała komuś każde słowo, jakie pan powiedział?

Siwobrody uśmiechnął się z politowaniem i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– Panno Malfoy... Czy przyrównuje mnie pani do niego? Moje cele i intencje do jego?

– Nie. Chodzi mi w tym momencie tylko o siebie i o to, że jak ktoś mi ufa i otwiera się przede mną, mówi o jakichś prywatnych, osobistych sprawach, to ja nie będę ich wykorzystywała przeciw niemu. To co miałam powiedzieć, powiedziałam.

Wstała. Dumbledore już nawet na nią nie patrzył. Snape widział po nim, że był niezadowolony. W głębi duszy, mimo wszystko, był dumny ze swojej Ślizgonki i jej lojalności. Victoria wyszła bez słowa. Dumbledore podniósł spojrzenie z posadzki na niego.

– Musimy wezwać pannę Granger – powiedział.

– Dzisiaj wyjaśniłem sobie wszystko z Malfoy. Nie zamierzam robić niczego za jej plecami, a szczególnie szpiegować ją, podczas gdy ona już szpieguje dla ciebie. Zachowam dyskrecję, ale nie mieszaj mnie w to już. Sam sobie wzywaj Granger – odparł Snape.

 _ **(polecam włączyć sobie w tle, tak dla klimatu, przed przeczytaniem poniższego fragmentu – „Smith & Burrows – Wonderful Life")**_

Wstał i podążając w ślady dziewczyny, także wyszedł. Zamierzał iść do lochów, do swoich kwater, ale nogi same zaprowadziły go do wrót. Wyszedł z zamku. Stanął na schodach, schował dłonie do kieszeni i przymknął oczy. Chłodny wiatr muskał go po twarzy. Zaczerpnął głęboko porannego, zimnego powietrza. Otworzył z powrotem oczy i – może nikt by się tego po nim nie spodziewał – stwierdził, że świat jest niezwykły. Jest piękny. Drzewa Zakazanego Lasu kołysały się gwałtownie i wyglądały trochę tak, jakby toczyły między sobą bójki, co chwila stykając się gałęziami.

– Czy mnie wzrok myli, czy podziwia pan świat?

Z zaskoczeniem odwrócił się i zobaczył, tuż obok wrót, opartą bokiem o ścianę Victorię, która obejmowała się ramionami i patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem. Prawdopodobnie była tu już przed nim, bo nie słyszał, aby ktoś otwierał wrota.

– Mógłbym zadać to samo pytanie – odparł i podszedł do niej.

Victoria omiotła spojrzeniem cały krajobraz, który rozciągał się naprzeciw nich.

– Podziwiam świat, o tak – powiedziała. – Jest tu naprawdę pięknie.

– To prawda.

Razem wpatrywali się w szumiące drzewa.

– Czy... – zaczął Snape.

– Tak – odparła niemal natychmiast.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem.

– Zapewne chciał pan zapytać, czy dam zaprosić się na herbatę – Próbowała nie zaśmiać się głośno na widok jego miny. – Żartuję. Chcę tylko panu pokazać, że gdy się żyje ze mną w zgodzie i przyjaźni, nie jestem taka okropna, za jaką mnie mają.

Snape uniósł lekko kąciki ust.

– Wspaniale, aczkolwiek naprawdę chciałem zaprosić cię na herbatę.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się szeroko i spuściła głowę. Snape w tym momencie podszedł do wrót i je otworzył, po czym spojrzał na nią i gestem zachęcił ją do wejścia do zamku.

„ _The sun's in your eyes  
The heat is in your hair  
They seem to hate you  
Because you're there  
And I need a friend, oh I need a friend  
To make me happy  
Not stand there on my own  
Look at me standing  
Here on my own again  
Up straight in the sunshine."_


	11. Chapter 11

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Victoria i Snape weszli do zamku i zeszli schodami do lochów. Dziewczyna już niejednokrotnie była sam na sam ze swoim profesorem, ponieważ często zmuszeni byli do rozmów ze sobą na bliskie im tematy. _Chociaż..._ Ich wcześniejsza, dzisiejsza rozmowa wcale nie była wymuszona. Snape sam chciał się z nią pogodzić, a ona przyjęła to z cichą radością. Jednak, mimo wszystko, to były tylko rozmowy. A teraz właśnie szła do niego, by napić się z nim herbaty. Minęli jakiegoś Ślizgona z pierwszej klasy, który – ze strachem w oczach – rzucił Snape'owi „ _dzień dobry_ ". Gdyby ten chłopiec, lub ktokolwiek z uczniów, dowiedziałby się, iż ona właśnie zmierzała z nim do niego, by napić się wspólnie tak po prostu herbaty, chyba wzięliby ją za wariatkę, której życie niemiłe. Gdy weszli już do jego gabinetu, Victoria nieco zaniepokoiła się tym, że nie miała pojęcia, co powiedzieć i jak zacząć jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Owszem – lubiła udawać taką, która zawsze ma wiele do powiedzenia i która zawsze wie, co powiedzieć, jednak istniały od tego pewne wyjątki, a jednym z nich była z pewnością herbata ze Snape'em. _Cholera, gdybyśmy byli wciąż we wrogich relacjach, byłoby łatwiej,_ pomyślała z ironią. Snape nie zaprosił ją do swoich kwater, tylko pozostali w gabinecie, co – prawdę mówiąc – przyjęła z ulgą. Na końcu jego gabinetu, za biurkiem, znajdowały się dwa fotele i stolik. Zaprosił ją, by usiadła w jednym. Przygotował herbatę, podał jej jedną z filiżanek i usiadł naprzeciw. Zastanawiała się, czy on także czuje się dosyć niezręcznie.

Victoria już otworzyła usta by przerwać ciszę i jakoś zacząć rozmowę. On w tym momencie zrobił to samo. Mimo iż obydwoje zabierali się do powiedzenia czegoś, nikt się nie odezwał, ponieważ rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Snape wstał i podszedł do nich. Otworzył je i na chwilę znieruchomiał. _Granger._ Zerknął na Victorię i kiwnął do niej głową, dając do zrozumienia, że wszystko w porządku i wyszedł z gabinetu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał Hermionę, chociaż zrobił to zupełnie niepotrzebnie, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, o co chodzi.

– Profesor Dumbledore mnie przysłał, panie profesorze. Powierzył mi misję. Chce, abym wyciągnęła coś z Victorii Malfoy i... Zresztą, sam pan wie. Dyrektor mówił, że jest pan wtajemniczony.

– Rozumiem... – mruknął Snape i z niepokojem zerknął na drzwi. – Ale po co przysłał panią do mnie? Przecież, jak sama wiesz, jestem wtajemniczony. Nie potrzebuję przypomnienia o tym, co planuje dyrektor.

– Profesor Dumbledore chciał, aby wpuścił mnie pan do środka i że prawdopodobnie będę mogła zacząć od teraz, ponieważ już pan tam zwabił Victorię.

Snape wyglądał tak, jakby odebrało mu mowę. Ten przeklęty starzec... Wszystko zaplanował... Ale skąd wiedział, że zaprosi do siebie Victorię właśnie dziś, właśnie teraz? Przecież wcale nie zrobił tego po to, aby – jak to ujęła Granger – _zwabić_ ją do siebie.

– Przykro mi, ale musisz powiedzieć dyrektorowi, że dzisiaj mój gabinet jest nieczynny, a w szczególności dla jego pomysłów – Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie, próbując ukryć swoje zmieszanie i niepokój.

– Niech się pan nie złości na mnie, ale niestety nie mogę odejść. Profesor Dumbledore powiedział, że jeżeli nie będzie mnie chciał pan wpuścić, mam poczekać na Victorię Malfoy tutaj i poinformować ją o tym, iż wie pan o planie. Sama nie rozumiem, o co w tym wszystkim za bardzo chodzi, ale obiecałam dyrektorowi, że nie zawiodę. Chcę pomóc.

 _Podły sukinsyn_ , przeklął w myślach na Dumbledore'a. Nie miał wyboru. Musiał wpuścić Granger, ale jak – na Merlina – wytłumaczy to Victorii? Że zaprosił do siebie na herbatkę jeszcze drugą uczennicę i to w dodatku Gryfonkę Hermionę Granger? Przecież to było śmieszne. Niech no tylko dorwie dziś Dumbledore'a...

Otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Granger do swojego gabinetu. Wciąż nie miał pojęcia, jak wyjaśni to Victorii, ale gdy wyłowił jej czujne spojrzenie, gdy znalazł się już w gabinecie z przyjaciółką Pottera, wiedział, że musi wymyślić coś dobrego. _I znów ją okłamać_ , dodał w myślach. Wyczarował trzeci fotel, by zająć czas czymkolwiek, i dostawił go do stolika. Hermiona usiadła w nim, dziękując Snape'owi. On sam także zajął swoje siedzenie i wlepił wzrok w blat stołu, wciąż rozpaczliwie szukając w myślach jakiegoś wytłumaczenia.

– Przepraszam, że zjawiam się o tak nieodpowiedniej porze i przerywam, ale przysłał mnie profesor Dumbledore – zaczęła Hermiona. – Poinformował mnie, że ty także, tak jak profesor Snape, zostałaś szpiegiem – zwróciła się do Victorii, która wyglądała tak, jakby znalazła się tu przez pomyłkę. – Oczywiście wiem, że jest to ściśle tajne i przyrzekłam, że nikomu tego nie zdradzę. Dyrektor poprosił mnie o to, abym czekała na ciebie, gdy będziesz wracała sama ze spotkań z Voldemortem, aby miał pewność, że nie potrzebujesz pomocy, ponieważ... Kazał mi to powiedzieć... – Spojrzała przepraszająco na Snape'a. – Nasz profesor już niejednokrotnie wracał ze spotkań z nim w takim stanie, że ledwo dawał radę dochodzić do swoich kwater. Wie jednak, że profesor Snape nie zgodziłby się na to, abym ja na niego także czekała, jednak chciałby, abyś chociaż ty pozwoliła mu na to, by miał wiedzę, że wszystko z tobą w porządku.

Snape przez cały ten czas, gdy Granger mówiła, siedział z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i patrzył się w stół. _Co za kłamstwa... Co za jebane kłamstwa... Cały Dumbledore...: Powiedzieć dziewczynie, że zależy mu na jej bezpieczeństwie i pewności, że wróci cała i zdrowa, podczas gdy prawdziwie chodzi o szpiegowanie jej i wrobienie w fałszywą przyjaźń, która miała na celu wyciągnięcie z niej tych informacji o Czarnym Panie i ich prywatnych spotkaniach, którymi nie chciała się podzielić z nim..._

– A skąd ma pewność, że ja się na to zgodzę? – Vicky spojrzała na nią niebezpiecznie, a przez jej twarz przeszedł jakiś dziwny wyraz. Snape zauważył to i pomyślał, że ona już wie, o co chodzi. Że się domyśliła.

– Nie ma pewności. Po prostu na to liczy. Powiedział mi tylko, żebym gorąco cię o to poprosiła, ponieważ i tak nie chcesz współpracować z nim w stu procentach, ale dla niego to co robisz i tak jest na tyle ważne, że chce ci zapewnić chociaż potencjalną pomoc.

Hermiona spojrzała ukradkiem na swojego nauczyciela, jakby prosząc go o jakąś pomoc i wsparcie w tych kłamstwach, w przekonywaniu jej. Znał ją na tyle, że wiedział, iż zawiedzenie Dumbledore'a będzie dla niej czymś równym utracie czegoś bardzo cennego, jednak nie zamierzał jej pomagać. Zdawał sobie sprawę także z tego, że głęboko wierzyła w to, że robi dobrze; że działa w słusznym celu. Tylko ta myśl sprawiała, że nie zaczął jej teraz upokarzać i obrzucać obelgami.

– _Nie chcę z nim współpracować w stu procentach_ – powtórzyła Victoria i roześmiała się, patrząc na Snape'a. – Chyba już to dzisiaj przerabialiśmy osobiście z dyrektorem, jednak widzę, że nie odpuszcza... W porządku. – Victoria spojrzała na Hermionę, a jej twarz wciąż była rozbawiona. – Skoro tak mu na tym zależy, niech będzie, ale mimo to niech nie myśli, że przez tę jego troskę zmienię decyzję...

– Przekażę – odparła z uśmiechem Hermiona.

– To wszystko, panno Granger? – zapytał Snape.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i wstała. Zapewne myślała, że Snape także realizuje teraz ten durnowaty plan i sam próbuje się zbliżyć do Malfoy, by z niej coś wyciągnąć dla dyrektora. Stwierdził w myślach, że to nawet dobrze, iż tak myśli. Kto jak kto, ale Hermiona Granger z pewnością nie uznałaby za etyczne to, iż profesor Snape i panna Malfoy pili razem herbatę na spotkaniu towarzyskim.

– Nie uważa pan, że to nieco dziwne? – zapytała Vicky, gdy Snape zamknął już drzwi za Granger. – Gdy wychodziłam zaledwie pół godziny temu z gabinetu dyrektora, niemal zabijał mnie spojrzeniem, a teraz przysyła jednego ze swoich pupili, by mnie odprowadzał grzecznie do niego po spotkaniu z Czarnym Panem lub udzielił pomocy.

Snape jęknął w duchu i wrócił na fotel. Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać na ten temat, ponieważ musiałby dalej kłamać, a przecież sam mówił jej dzisiaj o tym, że chce być dla niej kimś, w kim odnajdzie kogoś godnego zaufania.

– Wiesz, jaki jest Dumbledore. Jemu złość raczej szybko mija, by zaraz ustąpić przesadnym dbaniem i opiekowaniem się kimś, na kim mu zależy.

– Wydaje mi się, że zrobił to po to, abym zmiękła i mówiła mu od tej pory wszystko, co tylko powie mi Czarny Pan. Nic z tego – upiła łyk swojej herbaty.

– I dobrze. Nie dawaj się.

– Przeraża mnie tylko to, że wybrał do tego Granger. Nie zamieniłam z tą dziewczyną nawet słowa przez całe życie... Poza tym jest raczej moim zupełnym przeciwieństwem.

– Jedyne co, to będzie na ciebie czekała, więc sporo czasu nie będziecie spędzać razem.

Pokiwała głową i na chwilę zamilkła. Wpatrywała się w ścianę i jakby zastanawiała nad czymś. Zerknęła na niego niepewnie.

– Mówił pan, że mogę bez obaw mówić panu o wszystkim. Skoro już zostawiliśmy za sobą to wzajemne szpiegowanie się, kłamstwa i całą resztę, to myślę, że faktycznie możemy sobie ufać. Wie pan dobrze, że mimo iż w jakimś stopniu pomagam Dumbledore'owi, nie zostawię mojej rodziny i nie będę krytykowała tego, jacy są, ponieważ ja sama wciąż nie jestem całkowicie po stronie dyrektora. Właściwie nie jestem po niczyjej stronie, a to, że mu dostarczam informację, robię tylko po to, gdyż nie chcę, aby zwykli ludzie musieli znosić władzę Czarnego Pana. Ale... do rzeczy. Dzisiaj wieczorem muszę dostać się na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Bellatriks ze swoim mężem wynajmują tam chwilowo mieszkanie i jestem zaproszona na przyjęcie. Draco mnie poinformował. Ostatnio przeniósł się potajemnie do domu i tam mu przekazali, aby mi powiedział. On niestety nie został zaproszony. To przykre, ponieważ jest moim bratem i to bliźniaczym, a traktują go, jakby nie istniał... – Wlepiła smutne oczy w podłogę. – Proszę więc, aby dopilnował pan, by dyrektor się niczego nie dowiedział. Spotykanie się z kimś takim, jak moja ciotka, nie jest zbyt legalne, a nie idę tam przecież w celu szpiegowania, a na zwykłą rodzinną imprezę.

– Dopilnuję – odparł Snape. – Ale ty także pilnuj tam siebie. Słyszałem o tej imprezie. Ma być Iwanow. Z tego, co zaobserwowałem na przyjęciu powitalnym dla niego, spodobałaś mu się. A dobrze wiesz, jaki jest. Niebezpieczny.

Dopili herbatę i wymienili się różnymi spostrzeżeniami na temat Iwanowa i innych śmierciożerców. Potem pożegnali się i Victoria opuściła jego gabinet, kierując się do biblioteki, by odrobić do wieczora wszystkie prace domowe, jakie miała zadane na weekend, by mieć je już z głowy.

O osiemnastej wróciła do swojego dormitorium, by z uczennicy przemienić się w swoje drugie wcielenie – niezachwianą śmierciożerczynię.

Zdjęła z siebie zwykłe spodnie i bluzkę, zmyła delikatny, codzienny makijaż i rozpuściła długie, ciemne włosy, które wcześniej związała, by nie przeszkadzały jej w odrabianiu prac domowych. Założyła skórzane, czarne spodnie oraz czarną, cienką bluzkę, którą pośrodku zdobił srebrny zamek, rozsunięty prawie do połowy. Na nogach miała czarne, długie kozaki na dość wysokim obcasie. Gdyby nie to, że tak lubiła ten mroczny kolor, pewnie przejmowałaby się tym, że śmierciożerca powinien był być ubrany zwykle na czarno. Usta pomalowała czerwoną szminką, a przy makijażu oczu zdecydowała się na mocne smoky eyes. Rozczesała włosy i uznała, że jest gotowa. Rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, schowała w kieszeń różdżkę i wzięła zapakowany wcześniej prezent dla Lestrange'ów.

Wymknęła się z zamku i ruszyła w stronę bramy, mając za towarzyszy gwieździste niebo oraz chłód nocy. Miała nadzieję, że wyląduje w dobrym miejscu, ponieważ nie była doświadczona w teleportacji poza tą do Hogwartu lub do domu. Właściwie poza przenoszeniem się dzięki Mrocznemu Znakowi, co wcale nie było trudne, rzadko stosowała tę zwykłą teleportację. Wyszła już za bramę zamku i westchnęła. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie i dostrzegła czarną postać, która opierała się o mur. Zmrużyła oczy, by rozpoznać twarz w ciemności.

– Co pan tu robi? – zapytała, gdy zorientowała się, że stała naprzeciw Snape'a.

– Oczywiście tego nie przyznasz, ale obydwoje zdajemy sobie sprawę, że teleportacja nie jest twoją mocną stroną.

Wyszedł z cienia i wyciągnął różdżkę, oświetlając nią otoczenie.

– Nieprawda... – mruknęła nieśmiało.

– Tak? To ciekawe dlaczego zawsze tak chętnie deportowałaś się ze mną po spotkaniach z Czarnym Panem, zamiast zrobić to samemu...

– Och, po prostu wolałam mieć pewność, że trafię na miejsce!

Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Mogłabyś zdjąć to zaklęcie chociaż na czas rozmowy?

– Po co? I tak zaraz będę musiała przejść przez ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, a wolałabym tam mieć je na sobie.

– To je rzucisz tam jeszcze raz, ponad twoje możliwości raczej nie jest.

Victoria przewróciła oczami, czego nie mógł zauważyć i podeszła do niego, wsuwając swoją dłoń w jego.

– Po prostu niech mnie pan przeniesie i już, nie mam czasu.

Ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń, jakby już przygotowywała się do teleportacji. On odwzajemnił jej mocny uścisk, chociaż zupełnie nie rozumiał dlaczego.

– Najpierw się pokaż – powiedział nieustępliwie.

– Och, dlaczego?! – fuknęła ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Chcę cię zobaczyć. Po prostu.

Spojrzała na niego z zaciekawionym spojrzeniem i przez dłuższą chwilę nie wykonywała żadnego ruchu. Potem, czując że nie wygra, zdjęła z siebie zaklęcia i stanęła z rozłożonymi rękami, zginając jedną nogę i robiąc pozę niczym modelka, która wyrażała coś w stylu „ _Zadowolony?_ ".

– Chciał się pan upewnić, że ubrałam się odpowiednio na spotkanie z Iwanowem?

– Nie – burknął po chwili. – Po prostu wolę rozmawiać z kimś, kogo widzę, aniżeli z powietrzem.

W końcu z pomocą Snape'a przeniosła się w wyznaczone miejsce. Pożegnali się przed budynkiem, w którym mieszkała i jednocześnie ukrywała się Bellatriks. Victoria weszła do środka i zapukała pięć razy i potem jeszcze trzy w odpowiednie drzwi. Otworzył jej Rudolf Lestrange i uśmiechnął się szeroko na jej widok.

– Miło cię widzieć, Victorio. – Ucałował jej dłoń. – Wejdź, zapraszam.

Przepuścił ją w drzwiach, a ona podała mu prezent. Samo mieszkanie było dosyć obskurne i małe, ale za to salon, do którego właśnie weszła, był powiększony kilkukrotnie i drogo udekorowany. Ludzi było całkiem sporo. Wszystkich mężczyzn kojarzyła ze spotkań z Czarnym Panem. Było tu także parę kobiet i Victoria domyśliła się, że były to żony śmierciożerców lub jakieś koleżanki Bellatriks o stopniu urojeń psychicznych równym jej samej. Odnalazła w tłumie swoją ciotkę i powitała ją, dziękując za zaproszenie. Porozmawiały z dziesięć minut o wszystkim i o niczym, po czym Bella poszła powitać kolejnych gości. Vicky z lękiem rozglądała się za Iwanowem. Gdy nigdzie go nie dostrzegła, z ulgą zasiadła przy jednym ze stolików zastawionym alkoholem i jedzeniem. Sięgnęła po lampkę szampana i, zanurzając usta w alkoholu, zaczęła rozglądać się po gościach. Po paru minutach poczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Obawiała się, że to Iwanow i zaczęła ukradkiem szukać w tłumie i po kątach jego czerwonych włosów. W końcu jednak natrafiła na oczy utkwione w niej. Ich właściciel wcale nie miał czerwonych włosów i siedział tylko dwa stoliki od niej. Był brunetem o ciemnych oczach. Znała już te oczy. Poczuła, że rośnie jej w gardle gula, gdy wysoki mężczyzna wstał i – biorąc ze sobą szklankę z Ognistą Whisky – przysiadł się do niej.

– Więc udało ci się wyrwać ze szkoły – zagadnął, jakby właśnie znajdowali się na normalnym przyjęciu, byli normalnymi ludźmi, mieli normalne cele i normalną relację.

– Panie... – Spuściła nisko głowę, by oddać hołd Voldemortowi. – Co tutaj robisz w... tym wcieleniu?

Voldemort szepnął coś pod nosem, a Victoria zrozumiała, że użył zaklęcia wyciszającego wokół nich.

– Nikt tutaj nie wie, kim jestem. Poza tobą, rzecz jasna. Postanowiłem, że trochę się zabawię pod taką postacią. Rozmawiam z moimi ludźmi i próbuję poznać ich od tej strony, której nie ukazują przy prawdziwym mnie. Sprawdzam, czy faktycznie są wierni.

– A jak ich przekonałeś, panie, żeby cię zaprosili na to przyjęcie? Bella bardzo uważa z towarzystwem w ostatnich czasach... Jest poszukiwana.

– Jestem najpotężniejszym czarownikiem na świecie, moja mała Victorio. Umiem sprawić wszystko. Przedstawiłem im się jako Johnny Scott. Tak też nazywaj mnie przy nich.

Victoria kiwnęła głową. Zauważyła, że Voldemort – _Johnny! –_ miał na sobie garnitur.

– Ależ masz doskonały styl, panie – przyznała, pijąc już drugą lampkę alkoholu.

– Dziś Johnny – poprawił ją. – Severus nie został zaproszony?

– Nie...

W tym momencie podszedł do nich Charl Iwanow. Miał na sobie ciężką, czarną szatę, a jego demoniczne, czarne oczy wlepione były w dziewczynę, którą adorował od ich pierwszego, a zarazem ostatniego, spotkania. Voldemort zdjął zaklęcie wyciszające.

– Dobry wieczór, Vicky. – Złapał ją za dłoń i pociągnął do góry, zmuszając do wstania, po czym ucałował ją w rękę. – Witaj, Johnny. – Uścisnął dłoń wysokiego, czarnowłosego mężczyzny.

Usiadł z nimi przy stoliku, stawiając na środku Starą Ognistą Whisky Ogdena. Po chwili otworzył ją i rozlał do trzech szklanek, podając im dwie i biorąc trzecią. Szybko wypił całą zawartość.

– Ciągle tylko jakieś przyjęcia. Bella wzięłaby się do roboty, a nie balowała – mruknął Charl.

– Dobrze, że się przeniosłeś z tej Bułgarii do nas, bo chyba tam dosyć sztywno miałeś. U nas zabawa także jest ważna. Trzeba jakoś odreagowywać! – powiedziała Victoria, nim John zdążył otworzyć usta. – Nie mów, że nie podobają ci się przyjęcia u nas...

– Ty na nich jesteś, więc mi się podobają – odparł i złapał ją mocno za podbródek, przybliżając gwałtownie do siebie.

– Czy każdy śmierciożerca zachowuje się w stosunku do ciebie w tak niegodny sposób, Victorio?

Dziewczyna siłą odsunęła się od Iwanowa i spojrzała na Johna, którego usta były chyba węższe niż przed chwilą. Nie wiedziała, w jakim celu pytał ją o to. Obawiała się jednak, że kryła się pod tym pytaniem jego złość... Postanowiła więc, że nie będzie pogrążać jego podwładnych, mimo iż większość zachowywała się właśnie w taki sposób...

– Nie, Johnny, spokojnie. Daję radę – odparła i wlepiła spojrzenie w najdalszą ścianę, a potem spojrzała w oczy Czarnego Pana.

 _ **(zalecam puścić sobie od tego momentu piosenkę Amy Stroup – „In The Shadows")**_

Poczuła nagle jakieś dziwne otępienie, a następnie kogoś obcego w swoim umyśle. Nagle jej własne wspomnienia zaczęły przelatywać przed jej oczami i zdała sobie sprawę, że to się stało – Voldemort właśnie wniknął w jej świadomość. Nie wpadła w panikę, mimo że kompletnie nie miała opanowanej oklumencji. I nawet nie próbowała się bronić. Po prostu siedziała i patrzyła na to, czego szukał. Wiedziała, że strach nic nie da. Jeśli on zobaczy to, o czym rozmawiała z Dumbledore'em, ze Snape'em... zginie. Niezależnie od tego czy będzie się bała, czy nie. Przymknęła oczy, by skupić się na tym, na co patrzył. Chciała być w pełni świadoma tego, czego się dowie. Wspomnienia wciąż przelatywały przed jej oczami. Voldemort dalej nie zatrzymał się na żadnym konkretnym, mimo że w wielu widać było Dumbledore'a lub Snape'a. Szukał dalej. W końcu dotarł do dnia przyjęcia powitalnego dla Iwanowa. W jednym z jej wspomnień był właśnie Charl. To na tym się zatrzymał i to zaczął oglądać. Ona ze spokojem także na nie patrzyła. Wyczuwała swoją własną niechęć, którą wtedy czuła do czerwonowłosego mężczyzny i wiedziała, że Voldemort także ją czuł. Iwanow, tańcząc z nią, patrzył z pożądaniem w jej oczy i chciwie dotykał jej ciała. Z jej strony czuć było tylko odrazę i strach. Nie chciała z nim tańczyć, ale nie umiała mu odmówić. Nagle Czarny Pan wyszedł z jej świadomości. Victoria także wróciła do rzeczywistości. Muzyka znów uderzyła jej uszy, a półmrok i kolorowe światełka zaatakowały oczy.

– Możemy porozmawiać w trójkę w jakimś bardziej odosobnionym miejscu? – zapytał uprzejmie Johnny.

Victoria spojrzała na niego z niepokojem, jednak natychmiast wstała. Iwanow najpierw patrzył na nich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, ale w końcu także wstał i wyszedł za nimi do innego pokoju. Gdy znaleźli się już w jakiejś małej, brudnej sypialni, Voldemort zamknął drzwi. Najpierw stał chwilę bez ruchu i patrzył z uśmiechem na Charla. Victoria oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła nierówno oddychać, jakby już spodziewała się, co się stanie. Przymknęła oczy, gdy John nagle podszedł szybko do Iwanowa i chwycił go za gardło. Z nieludzką siłą podniósł go i przygwoździł do ściany. Dłoń na gardle potężnego mężczyzny, który na oko mógłby z łatwością poradzić sobie z przystojnym brunetem, zaciskała się coraz mocniej.

– Nigdy więcej nie dotkniesz jej bez mojej zgody, zrozumiałeś? – wysyczał, a jego głos nagle nie brzmiał już tak aksamitnie, jak podczas rozmów w salonie.

Charl nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ ledwo oddychał. Zaczął warczeć i kaszleć, nie mogąc nabrać powietrza. Robił się coraz bardziej czerwony.

– Proszę, przestań – rozległ się cichy głos Victorii gdzieś z tyłu.

John rozluźnił ściśnięcie i ponowił pytanie. Iwanow pokiwał głową. Czarny Pan zabrał rękę i Charl upadł z hukiem na podłogę. Doczołgał się do drzwi, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze.

– Czarny Pan dowie się o tym – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem i otworzył drzwi, opuszczając pomieszczenie.

– Już się dowiedział, na twoje nieszczęście – odparł cicho Voldemort, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Bułgarem.

Przemienił się w swoją prawdziwą postać. Zamknął drzwi zaklęciem. Victoria patrzyła na niego bez słowa. Była przerażona. Voldemort zaczął do niej wolno podchodzić.

– Od tej pory masz mi mówić, gdy któryś będzie się do ciebie przystawiał. Spędzam z tobą czas i nie będę się tobą dzielił. Jestem panem tego świata i nie będę spędzał czasu ze zdzirą, rozumiesz?

– Nie jestem zdzirą – odparła z lekkim drżeniem w głosie.

– Udowodnij to, odrzucając ich zaloty.

– Przecież je odrzucam, panie!

– Więc mów mi, gdy będą się do ciebie przystawiać lub dobierać. Począwszy od takiego Iwanowa, aż po samego Snape'a.

Pokiwała gorączkowo głową.

– Dobrze panie, będę ci mówić – powiedziała, bojąc się, że gdyby teraz ponownie przejrzał jej myśli, zobaczyłby jej prywatne spotkania ze Snape'em.

– Doskonale – wysyczał i po paru chwilach już patrzyła w oczy wysokiego bruneta.

Odsunął się od niej i zdjął zaklęcie z drzwi. Otworzył je i przepuścił ją pierwszą. Wyszła i skierowała się do salonu. Jej oczy lśniły od łez, ale wiedziała, że musi jeszcze parę godzin wytrzymać... Jak tylko wróci do dormitorium wyrzuci z siebie to wszystko... _Jeszcze tylko parę godzin..._

* * *

 _Deirdra_ : Ja współczuję Ci o wiele bardziej. Mój Snape to nic w porównaniu z Twoim straconym czasem... W końcu czas to coś, czego odzyskać nie można! Ja także bym się załamała, szczególnie gdybym dobrowolnie czytała wszystkie istniejące rozdziały opowiadania, które uważam za denne, tylko po to, aby napisać mrożący krew w żyłach (taa, pff) komentarz. Współczuję także.


	12. Chapter 12

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu słychać było zegar z ulicy Pokątnej, który właśnie wybił drugą w nocy. Postać o długich ciemnobrązowych włosach, ubrana w skórzane spodnie i czarne kozaki, wyszła właśnie z ciemnej kamienicy i niezbyt pewnie zaczęła się rozglądać. Skręciła w prawo, kierując się w stronę ślepego zaułka, w którym zamierzała deportować się do Hogwartu. Po drodze spotkała jakiegoś starego czarodzieja, który miał opaskę na oku i rozmawiał ze ścianą. Przeszedł ją niemiły dreszcz. Znalazła się już w zaułku. Przymknęła oczy i skupiła się na tym, by przenieść się do Hogwartu, jednak nie udało jej się od razu. Teleportacja naprawdę nie była jej dobrą stroną. Sama sądziła, że to, iż w ogóle ją zdała, było spowodowane tym, że połową Ministerstwa zarządzali ludzie poddani Czarnemu Panu i gdy tylko usłyszeli jej nazwisko, nie śmieli ją odesłać. Wkrótce jednak, po paru próbach, udało się. Może i to, iż nie mogła się przenieść, nie tylko było spowodowane jej brakiem zdolności w tej dziedzinie. Pewnie wpływał na to także jej stan, który z pewnością nie był pomocy przy chęci skupienia się na teleportacji...

Wracała krętą dróżką, wiodącą do zamku, z drżącymi ustami. Spędziła z Czarnym Panem tyle godzin... Tyle godzin siedziała tuż obok niego, rozmawiała z nim. I nikt inny nie wiedział, że to on. Cały ciężar jego obecności musiała nieść sama. W dodatku czuła się źle z tym, co jej powiedział – że nie zamierza się nią dzielić. Tak jakby była jego własnością. Kimś, kto miał całe życie spędzić u jego stóp. Ta wizja ją przerażała i upewniała w przekonaniu, które ostatnio wciąż tkwiło gdzieś z tyłu jej głowy – znalazła się totalnie w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Grała po obu stronach naraz, bez żadnego zabezpieczenia w postaci choćby wiarygodnej wymówki, w razie gdyby się coś wydało, lub umiejętności zamykania umysłu, gdy ktoś się do niego wdzierał. Jedynym co ją pocieszało w tym wszystkim, była świadomość, że nie jest w tym sama, że ktoś ma podobnie. _Snape._ On także grał po obu stronach. Może i Czarny Pan nie wpadał w obsesję na jego punkcie, pomyślała z ironią, ale z pewnością wymagał od niego więcej i był w stosunku do niego gorszy.

Wracała ciemnym korytarzem lochów do siebie. Gdy przechodziła obok gabinetu profesora, o którym przed chwilą myślała, zatrzymała się. Wiedziała, że pewnie już spał i nawet gdyby ośmieliła się zapukać – czego i tak raczej nie zamierzała zrobić – nie usłyszałby. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie i gdy upewniła się, że jest sama, podeszła do tych drzwi i oparła się o nie czołem. Sama świadomość, że za tymi drzwiami przebywał ktoś, kto czuł się choć trochę podobnie do niej, podnosiła ją na duchu. Chyba nie dałaby sobie rady, gdyby była w tym wszystkim sama i chociaż nie mówiła Snape'owi wciąż wiele, to jednak on po prostu był. Był i wtedy, gdy siedziała przy stole Czarnego Pana, i wtedy, gdy znajdowała się przed obliczem Dumbledore'a.

Snape całą noc nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Leżąc w łóżku, przewracał się wciąż z jednej strony na drugą. Coś nie dawało mu spać. A raczej ktoś. Był świadom tego, co nie było dla niego miłym odkryciem, że się martwi. Martwi się, że jego uczennica, wychowanka, towarzyszka na drodze gównianego życia, jest sama na przyjęciu z tymi wszystkimi psychopatami. Niby wciąż powtarzała, że wie co robi i może faktycznie tak było, ale czasami – widział to przecież nieraz na spotkaniach – trochę przesadzała. Lubiła się podobać, lubiła być uwielbianą. Często, aby zdobyć uznanie, stawała się trochę zbyt podobna do Bellatriks – flirtowała z każdym po kolei i nie widziała świata poza sobą samą. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojej ciotki, później ją to bolało. Bolało ją to, że oni – tak jak przecież sama chciała – tak ją pożądają; że Czarny Pan traktuje ją lepiej, niż innych. Świadomie przekraczała czasem granice swojej własnej moralności, a później ponosiła tego konsekwencje, ponieważ chodziła zamknięta w sobie i zimna. Czuł, że tej nocy też tak będzie. Gdy zobaczył, że ubrała się na to przyjęcie... cholernie atrakcyjnie, już wiedział, że któryś ze śmierciożerców na pewno będzie chciał się do niej dobrać. A znał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ona się tym brzydzi, mimo że sama to powoduje.

Zegar wybił pierwszą w nocy, gdy wstał z łóżka, ubrał się i poszedł do gabinetu. Usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął sprawdzać eseje. Wiedział, że nie zaśnie. Rozpalił w kominku i siedział w półmroku. Postawił już trzy najniższe oceny, gdy postanowił przestać sprawdzać prace na dziś, żeby Dumbledore nie wezwał go za jakiś czas do gabinetu z pretensjami, że znów sprawdzał eseje w złym humorze i odbiło się to na ocenianiu. Oparł się więc o oparcie krzesła i wpatrzył w ścianę. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Zastanawiał się, czy już wróciła i czy wszystko z nią w porządku.

W końcu wstał i postanowił przejść się po zamku. _Może uda mu się natknąć na jakichś włóczących się po nocy uczniów i da im szlabany._ Ta myśl dostatecznie go zmotywowała, więc wyszedł z gabinetu i skierował się na wyższe piętra zamku, by mieć możliwość patrzenia przez okno na niebo i błonia. Po niecałej godzinie zakończył spacerowanie i wrócił do lochów. Skręcił już w korytarz, w którym znajdował się jego gabinet i kwatery, a wtedy zauważył... ją. Stała oparta głową o jego drzwi. Zatrzymał się. Przejechała dłonią po klamce. Trwała tak jeszcze przez dwie minuty, a potem ruszyła w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego. Snape, gdy zaczęła odchodzić, spuścił wzrok. Próbował zmusić się do tego, by nie krzyknąć jej imienia. Udało mu się. Odczekał jeszcze parę chwil, gdy zniknęła za rogiem, i poszedł do siebie. Jutro, gdy już trochę ochłonie, pewnie będzie udawała, że nic się nie stało. Ale widział, właśnie przed chwilą, że stało się i to wiele. Przebrał się z powrotem w swoją koszulkę do spania i wrócił do łóżka. Przynajmniej miał świadomość, że była już w zamku i że... być może w jakiś sposób chodził jej po głowie, bo przecież raczej nieprzypadkowo stała akurat przy jego drzwiach.

Victoria wstała dopiero po jedenastej. Była zmęczona po nocnym przyjęciu, więc niechętnie opuściła łóżko. Udała się do łazienki i wykąpała, uczesała i delikatnie pomalowała. Założyła na siebie bordową sukienkę, bowiem z domu wyniosła zwyczaj, że przynajmniej w niedzielę powinno się ubierać dostojnie. Włożyła także beżowe buty na niewielkim koturnie i wyszła z lochów, mając nadzieję, że w Wielkiej Sali było jeszcze wystawione coś do zjedzenia.

Zjadła śniadanie w towarzystwie młodszych o rok Ślizgonów. Dracona ani Pansy nie zastała nigdzie. Podejrzewała, że udali się razem do Hogsmeade. Wstała w końcu od stołu i opuściła Wielką Salę. Miała już zejść z powrotem do lochów, by spędzić resztę tego dnia w łóżku, gdy nagle ktoś położył dłoń na jej ramieniu. Odwróciła się i spostrzegła starszego czarodzieja o długiej, siwej brodzie.

– Dzień dobry, panno Malfoy. Mam pewne pytanie, aczkolwiek wolałbym zadać je w moim gabinecie. – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, a Victoria nie była w stanie stwierdzić, czy coś konkretnego kryło się za tym uśmiechem.

Rozejrzała się w obawie, że ktoś ich obserwuje. _Cholerny Dumbledore._ Co on miał w głowie, żeby zaczepiać córkę Malfoyów na korytarzu i jeszcze zapraszać ją do swojego gabinetu? Czy nie mógł wysłać po nią choćby tej... Granger lub kogokolwiek? Nie zamierzała uchodzić wśród uczniów, a szczególnie Ślizgonów, za jakąś pomocnicę Dumbledore'a, której przecież nawet korzenie temu przeczą.

– Witam, w porządku – odparła, bo w sumie cóż mogła innego rzec?

Dyrektor wdzięcznie pochylił głowę w jej stronę, po czym zaczął wspinać się po schodach, a ona za nim, swoją niezadowoloną miną wyrażając całe mniemanie o tej sytuacji.

– Zapewniam, że to miła wiadomość – powiedział siwobrody, gdy zasiedli już w fotelach w jego gabinecie.

– Więc wiadomość czy pytanie? A może było pytanie, ale już pan profesor podjął decyzję za mnie i teraz to już tylko wiadomość? – Uśmiechnęła się krótko.

– Pytanie, aczkolwiek przewiduję, że odpowiesz na nie pozytywnie, więc będzie to wtedy właśnie już tylko miła wiadomość.

Victoria uniosła brwi i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem do siebie, mając na twarzy wymalowane coś w stylu „ _Ach, a więc pan przewiduje..._ ".

– Słucham.

– Dziś, późnym popołudniem, organizowane jest zebranie oraz małe przyjęcie członków Zakonu Feniksa. Chciałbym, żebyś tam wtedy była.

– Przepraszam, czy ja się przesłyszałam? – zapytała po chwili Ślizgonka. – Obiecał pan, że nie zostanę włączona do żadnego Zakonu Feniksa oraz że to, iż panu pomagam, będzie tajemnicą nawet dla nich!

– Spokojnie. Nie wyjawiłem ci jeszcze szczegółów.

– Pan wybaczy, ale szczegóły mnie nie interesują. Zna pan moją odpowiedź i nie jest widocznie wcale taka, jaką pan przewidywał.

– Chcę cię wtajemniczyć...

– Ale ja nie chcę być wtajemniczana, nie rozumie pan? Ja chcę spokoju. Nie stanę teraz przed nimi wszystkimi i nie powiem, że mogą mnie i moją rodzinkę zapraszać od tej pory na herbatkę, bo przeszłam na właściwą stronę, a ciotką Bellatriks się przejmować nie muszą, bo ona wcale nie jest taka groźna, na jaką wygląda!

– Wysłuchaj mnie. Chcę, abyś tam była jako niewidzialna. To nie będzie żadne wielkie przyjęcie, właściwie to nawet nie musisz zostawać na tej części, kiedy ono będzie trwało. Na początku będzie zebranie, przemówienie, analiza sytuacji. Chcę, abyś była świadoma tego, co się dzieje. Wiem, że niby wiesz dużo, ale wiesz to ze strony Voldemorta, a aby on za bardzo nie namieszał ci w głowie i nie zmienił sposobu patrzenia, warto abyś znała także wszelkie wersje wydarzeń z tej drugiej strony. Nikt poza mną i Severusem nie będzie wiedział, że tam jesteś. Ty mi pomagasz wiedzieć więcej, to i ja chcę, abyś była na bieżąco. Może i niezbyt cię to interesuje, w końcu – jak sama powiedziałaś – chcesz spokoju, ale raczej niezbyt bezpiecznym rozwiązaniem dla twej perspektywy będzie znanie sytuacji tylko z tej mrocznej strony i z tego, co mówi Voldemort.

– Czyli po prostu pragnie pan _stabilizacji_ – Zrobiła cudzysłów w powietrzu. – mojej psychiki, rozumiem? Abym nie była omamiona tylko tym, co mówi Czarny Pan, ale także tym, co mówisz ty, profesorze?

– Skoro tak to rozumiesz... Nie będę próbował cię przekonywać, że robię to dla twojego dobra, ponieważ zapewne nie uwierzysz, aczkolwiek zależy mi, abyś się zgodziła.

Victoria skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i westchnęła, patrząc w bok. Czy nie mogła spędzić choć jednego wieczoru na leżeniu w łóżku lub siedząc przy kominku ze znajomymi, tylko wciąż musiała robić coś albo dla Dumbledore'a, albo dla Voldemorta?

– A przysięga pan, że faktycznie nikt poza panem i profesorem Snape'em nie będzie świadom mojej obecności?

– Przysięgam. Nawet sam cię zaczaruję, by twoja niewidzialność nie została wykryta, ponieważ Zaklęcie Kameleona pośród kliku aurorów raczej nie przejdzie. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Przepraszam, że nie zaproponowałem ci herbaty. Stawisz się o siedemnastej, bym cię przygotował?

Victoria pokiwała głową i opuściła gabinet. Miała jeszcze parę godzin wolnego, ale kompletnie nie widziała, jak je wykorzystać. Za bardzo nie miała się nawet do kogo udać. Wszyscy jej przyjaciele oraz brat zapewne rozmawiali teraz przy kremowym piwie w Hogsmeade, a ona jak zwykle wracała od rozmowy z kimś nietypowym dla świata normalnych nastolatków.

W końcu zegar w Pokoju Wspólnym Ślizgonów wskazał za pięć siedemnastą. Victoria wstała z fotela i poprawiła swoją sukienkę, po czym wyszła i udała się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

– Cieszę się, że przyszłaś. Więc możemy zaczynać – powiedział dyrektor, gdy weszła do środka.

Snape stał oparty o ścianę przy oknie. Skinęła do niego głową. Miała wrażenie, że delikatnie się do niej uśmiechnął, ale mogło jej się tylko wydawać.

– Rzucę na ciebie moje własne zaklęcie niewidzialności. Odczarować będę mógł cię tylko ja lub profesor Snape, więc nie musisz się obawiać, że ktoś nagle wyczuje obecność kogoś dodatkowego i rzuci jakieś przeciwzaklęcie. Przyjęcie zacznie się dopiero o dziewiętnastej, a o siedemnastej trzydzieści będzie zebranie. Chodzi mi głównie o to, abyś na tym zebraniu była obecna. Potem możesz podejść do mnie lub profesora Snape'a, a my cię odczarujemy, oczywiście w bezpiecznym miejscu.

– A gdzie się odbędzie to zebranie?

– W Norze. Dom Weasleyów. Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie możesz dawać żadnych znaków swojej obecności? Oraz, proszę cię, abyś nie nadużywała tego, że jesteś niewidzialna.

– Co ma pan na myśli?

– Wszystko to, co mówione jest na głos, możesz wynieść z tego zebrania. Ale nie podsłuchuj żadnych prywatnych rozmów, ponieważ nie wysyłam cię tam jako szpiega.

– Za kogo pan mnie ma? Albo raczej... Za co ma pan ten Zakon? Nie chcę być niemiła, ale myślę, że na spotkaniach Śmierciożerców usłyszałabym więcej ciekawych rzeczy i to bez podsłuchiwania.

– Nie śmiem wątpić – mruknął Dumbledore i uniósł lekko brwi. – Może... przejdźmy do rzeczy.

Dyrektor podszedł do dziewczyny i przejechał różdżką po jej sukience. Szeptał cicho jakieś zaklęcie, a ona patrzyła w jego skupioną twarz i zastanawiała się, ile w niej dobra, a ile zła. W pewnym momencie poczuła się nagle nieco lżej, jakby ktoś ściągnął jej z ramion jakiś ciężar. Dumbledore cofnął się.

– Gotowe.

Victoria podeszła do lustra. Nie zobaczyła w nim swego odbicia i przez jedną krótką chwilę pomyślała, że może i nie tak wygląda jej fizyczne odbicie – czyli nie jest nicością – ale może tak właśnie wygląda jej odbicie wewnętrzne?

– Więc chyba już czas, Severusie. Ja wejdę pierwszy do kominka i się przeniosę, następnie Victorio będzie twoja kolej, a na końcu ty. – Spojrzał na milczącego czarodzieja.

Dyrektor wszedł do kominka i po paru chwilach zniknął w zielonych płomieniach. Victoria spojrzała na Snape'a, który gapił się w ścianę.

– Profesorze – zwróciła się do niego bez żadnego powodu. Po prostu chyba chciała mu przypomnieć, że tutaj jest i że są sami, że może do niej mówić.

– Tak, panno Malfoy? – Spojrzał w pustą przestrzeń.

– Dziękuję, że mnie pan wczoraj odprowadził do Belli – powiedziała po chwili.

– Proszę – odparł bez żadnego wyrazu i podszedł do kominka. – Przenieś się już, nie mamy czasu.

Popatrzyła na niego z niezrozumieniem. _Wczoraj zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej..._ W sumie czego mogła spodziewać się po Snape'ie...? On wciąż zachowywał się inaczej i przez to mieszał ludziom w głowach. Bez słowa wyminęła go i weszła do kominka. Sypnęła proszkiem Fiuu, a zielone płomienie dały mu znak, że właśnie zniknęła. Snape wtedy zamknął oczy i potarł dłonią czoło. Było mu w tym momencie cholernie ciężko. Wciąż miał przed oczyma to, jak stała przed drzwiami jego gabinetu w nocy i wyraźnie toczyła walkę ze sobą samą, by nie zapukać. To wydarzenie sprawiło, że zrobiło mu się jakoś... _cieplej_. Nie trwało to jednak długo, ponieważ z samego rana został wezwany przez Voldemorta, który powiedział mu, że ma zakaz bliższych kontaktów z nią i że nie powinien nawet z nią rozmawiać. Nie powiedział, dlaczego. Właściwie to nie do końca chciał wiedzieć. Co takiego mogło się wydarzyć, że sam Czarny Pan nie pozwalał mu na widywanie się z nią poza lekcjami? Czy raczej nie chodziło o to, by jego „ _drużyna_ " trzymała się razem? Co takiego zrobiła Victoria, że nie powinien nawet z nią rozmawiać? Albo... co siedziało w głowie Czarnego Pana, że mu to zakazywał? Oczywiście nie powiedział Dumbledore'owi o tym porannym wezwaniu, ponieważ nie chciał szkodzić Victorii. Martwiło go jednak to, że mieli, całą trójką, dążyć do obalenia Czarnego Pana, a tymczasem wszyscy posiadali przed sobą jakieś tajemnice, głównie dotyczące właśnie Voldemorta.


	13. Chapter 13

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Stała w kącie salonu w Norze. Nikt jej nie widział, bowiem Dumbledore rzucił na nią zaklęcie niewidzialności. Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa siedzieli przy długim, drewnianym stole. Dyrektor stał u jednego z jego końców i mówił. Victoria mało go słuchała. Po pierwsze – nie wnosił nic nowego. O każdej sytuacji, każdej nowinie, którą oznajmiał, wiedziała już od Czarnego Pana. Po drugie – jej uwagę zajmował w tym momencie ktoś inny. Wpatrywała się w profil czarnowłosego mężczyzny, który siedział prosto i patrzył na dyrektora. _Dlaczego Snape znów był wobec niej taki oschły?_ Przecież było już tak dobrze... Ustalili, że będą żyć w zgodzie, ufać sobie. A tymczasem w jego oczach znów zobaczyła dziś znajome z dawniejszych czasów wrogość i obojętność.

Po pewnym czasie zebranie dobiegło wreszcie końca. Artur Weasley i Remus Lupin zaczęli przesuwać stół pod ścianę. Pani Weasley z córką, Hermioną, Fleur oraz Tonks udały się do kuchni po przygotowane na przyjęcie jedzenie. Szalonooki i Syriusz przywołali zaklęciem parę mniejszych stolików, które ustawili w różnych miejscach. Pozostali robili jeszcze inne rzeczy. Dumbledore rozmawiał w tym czasie z Severusem. Biegali wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, zapewne szukając Victorii. Zauważyła to i podeszła blisko nich.

– Nie mogę zostać – powiedział siwobrody. – Muszę udać się dziś w nocy w pewne miejsce. Proszę cię, abyś został choć trochę na tym przyjęciu. Weasleyowie i cała reszta uważają, że celowo ich unikasz. Mało cieszy fakt, że przecież mają rację.

– To moje życie, mój czas. Nie zamierzam marnować go, bo tak wypada. Na przebywanie z kimś na siłę. Na próbę przypodobania się.

– Proszę, daj spokój. Zrób to. Poproś pannę Malfoy, aby dotrzymała ci towarzystwa. Odpowiadać jej raczej nie będziesz mógł, gdyż będzie to wyglądało, jakbyś zwariował i rozmawiał z powietrzem, ale może ona ci trochę zajmie czas jakimiś opowieściami szeptanymi do ucha.

– Przestań. O czym miałaby mi opowiadać? Spotkaniach z Czarnym Panem? – Snape był wyraźnie bardziej podirytowany, niż wypadało w takiej sytuacji. Victorię nieco zbiło to z tropu.

– Albusie! Zanim znikniesz, chciałabym poczęstować cię moimi ciasteczkami! Nadzienie jest cudowne, musisz spróbować! – Pojawiła się przy nich pani Weasley. – Severusie, ciebie także zachęcam!

W tym momencie Victoria mimowolnie chwyciła Snape'a za ramię. Ten na chwilę znieruchomiał, zaskoczony.

– Zostanę dziś trochę, więc jeszcze będę miał okazję. Dziękuję, Molly – powiedział Snape i odwrócił się, gdy pani Weasley poszła z Dumbledore'em do stolika.

Zaczął iść w stronę ciemnego korytarza. Gdy już się w nim znalazł, przystanął w ciemności. Wiedział, że poszła za nim.

– Chcesz wracać do zamku? – zapytał.

– Poczekam, aż pan będzie wracał. Nie będę robić problemu – odparła po chwili.

– Możesz przenieść się z Dumbledore'em. Jeszcze tutaj jest.

– Zostanę.

Widziała, że próbował wzrokiem i wyczuciem odnaleźć miejsce, w którym stała. Patrzyła na niego z lekkim ukłuciem w sercu. Bała się zapytać, czy coś się między nimi zmieniło. Czy to, że dziś potraktował ją tak oschle, było powodem czegoś poważnego. W życiu nie wpadłaby na to, że to sam Voldemort rozkazał Snape'owi nie rozmawiać z nią... A Snape mimo wszystko nie chciał być mu w tym posłuszny. Obawiał się co prawda, że coś jest poważnego na rzeczy. Czarny Pan z pewnością nie wydał takiego rozkazu bez powodu. Jednak nie chciał rezygnować z niej tylko dlatego, że ten szaleniec tak chciał... Ale jeśli faktycznie zrobiła coś, przez co Voldemort nie chciał, by jego najwierniejszy sługa z nią rozmawiał? Na razie wolał o tym nie myśleć.

– Trzymaj się blisko mnie, skoro zostajesz. Lepiej żebyś tutaj nie kręciła się sama. Dumbledore miał rację, że nie ma co podsłuchiwać. Oni też potrafią ostro gadać na tę drugą stronę, czyli śmierciożerców. Możesz nawet i usłyszeć coś o swojej rodzinie, więc nie słuchaj. Nie ma po co. Chodź cały czas przy mnie. W moim towarzystwie raczej nie poruszają takich tematów.

– W porządku.

Wyciągnął przed siebie dwa palce prawej dłoni. Lekko zaskoczona złapała je swoją dłonią, a wtedy Snape zaczął wracać do salonu, prowadząc ją ze sobą.

Severus Snape miał nadzieję, że za maksymalnie pół godziny będzie mógł się stąd zabrać i że w czasie jego przebywania tutaj nikt do niego nie podejdzie. Nie miał ochoty na żadne rozmowy, a poza tym świadomość, że ta dziewczyna cały czas stała obok niego i ściskała jego palce, była zbyt rozpraszająca. Hagrid właśnie przeszedł obok niego, więc musiał odchylić się mocno do tyłu, by uniknąć spotkania z jego rozczochranymi włosami na swojej twarzy. W momencie, gdy stał odchylony, otarł się swoim ramieniem o jej ramię i poczuł jej oddech na swojej szyi. Przez parę chwil trwał tak bez ruchu, ale w końcu opamiętał się i stanął prosto, starając się nie pamiętać, że ona wciąż jest tak blisko. Rozejrzał się po ludziach. _Kingsley, Alastor, Remus, Black, Molly i Artur, Granger idąca prosto w jego stronę..._ Och... Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Co jeśli ta dziewucha podejdzie teraz do niego i zacznie mówić o planie Dumbledore'a przeciw Victorii, o którym przecież Snape także wiedział?! Przecież wtedy dziewczyna stojąca tuż obok już nigdy się do niego nie odezwie i być może całe jej pomaganie Zakonowi zostanie przez nią zakończone.

– Panie profesorze, ja chciałam zapytać... – Hermiona już stała obok niego.

– Panno Granger, proszę stawić się w moim gabinecie za godzinę, nie będę rozmawiał na przyjęciu o esejach. – Patrzył na nią ostro, chcąc z całej siły ją przestraszyć, aby dała mu teraz spokój i nie mówiła o Victorii i planie.

– Ale ja wcale nie...

– ZA GODZINĘ – warknął.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z urazą i kiwnęła głową. Snape odetchnął w duchu, gdy odeszła.

– Cóż to za tajemnica, o której nie powinnam wiedzieć? – usłyszał szept Vicky.

– Żadna tajemnica. Nie będę rozmawiał z uczniami poza szkołą, nie po to tutaj teraz jestem – odparł półgębkiem.

– Ale ona nie wyglądała tak, jakby chciała rozmawiać o czymś, co dotyczy szkoły bądź jej ocen. – Jej ton był przesłodzony, a zarazem ostry.

– Nieważne. W każdym razie chciała rozmawiać ze mną, nie z tobą, więc nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć.

– Smarkerusie, wszystko w porządku? – Nagle zjawił się przed nimi Syriusz Black. – Stoisz sam w oddali i mamroczesz coś do siebie... Czyli tak, wszystko po staremu!

– Stoję w oddali na wypadek, gdyby twoje pchły chciały przeskoczyć na mnie – odparł Snape.

– Och, ależ ci się samoocena podniosła! – Zachichotał złośliwie Black, upijając spory łyk alkoholu ze szklanki, którą trzymał. – Naprawdę myślisz, że choćby pchły chciałyby na tobie skakać?

– Już wolę, aby nie skakał nikt, niż suki zza płotu. Masz już swoje szczeniątka?

Syriusz spojrzał na niego spode łba. Podszedł do Snape'a i pchnął go na ścianę. W momencie Victoria wykorzystała sytuację i podeszła do swojego krewnego, który parzył z satysfakcją na czarnowłosego czarodzieja. Stanęła na palcach i przysunęła swoje usta do jego ucha.

– Co cię tak skrzywiło, Syriuszu? – szepnęła cicho tajemniczym i pełnym grozy tonem. Wiedziała, że nie pozna jej głosu. Nigdy nie mieli okazji ze sobą rozmawiać, choć obydwoje dobrze wiedzieli o swym istnieniu i pokrewieństwie. Z satysfakcją obserwowała jego przerażenie, gdy usłyszał nagle znikąd obcy głos. Uśmiechnęła się. – Czy to przez te lata spędzone w Azkabanie, kiedy to każdy uważał cię za najgorszego, który powinien gnić tam do końca życia? A może to przez fakt, że nigdy nie byłeś kochany przez matkę i ojca, którzy woleli głosić swoje poglądy na temat czystej krwi, niż mieć dobry kontakt z synem? Znienawidzony przez całą rodzinę, poza jedną kuzynką Andromedą... Wiecznie niedowartościowany... Tak próbujesz podnieść swoją wartość, Syriuszu?

Black rozglądał się gwałtownie na boki. Victoria już od niego odeszła. Stanęła obok Snape'a i obserwowała go. Była zmuszona do tej drobnej gierki. Nie zamierzała pozwalać na to, by on tak poniżał jej nauczyciela albo kogokolwiek innego, kto mu nawet nie stanął na drodze.

Po chwili Syriusz zmierzył tylko Snape'a dziwnym spojrzeniem i odszedł, pocierając dłonią czoło.

– Co ty zrobiłaś?

– Nie mogłam pozwolić na to, by ktoś zachowywał się w taki niegodny sposób. I to jeszcze członek mojej rodziny... Chociaż i tak przecież dla Zakonu Feniksa on jest jedynym dobrym człowiekiem w całym rodzie Blacków! Z Andromedą na czele, no tak. Już mi lepiej nie odpowiadaj, profesorze, bo znów się ktoś doczepi.

– Wybywamy stąd. Musisz wejść do kominka razem ze mną i mocno się do mnie przycisnąć.

Snape pożegnał się z członkami Zakonu, spróbował ciasteczek Molly Weasley, która nie chciała go bez tego wypuścić, i wszedł do kominka. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, więc gdy poczuł ciało Victorii przyciśnięte do jego boku, objął ją jedną ręką, a drugą sypnął proszkiem Fiuu.

Pojawili się w pustym gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Snape domyślił się, że dyrektor pewnie opuścił już zamek. Wyszli z kominka.

– Stoję tuż obok foteli, może mnie profesor już odczarować?

Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do miejsca, w którym stała i rzucił na nią zaklęcie, które przywróciło jej widzialność. Znów ją zobaczył. _Bordowa sukienka, długie ciemne włosy i przenikliwe, niebieskie oczy._ Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieznacznie i podeszła do okna. Trwała ulewa, a niebo co chwilę rozjaśniała błyskawica. Wpatrzyła się w błonia, które były ledwo widoczne przez mokrą szybę.

– Gdzie dyrektor tak znika nocami? – zapytała z zaciekawieniem.

– Nie wiem. A nawet gdybym wiedział, raczej nie powiedziałbym ci.

Odwróciła się do niego.

– Widzisz, profesorze... Dyrektor wcale nie mówi wszystkiego, a sam wymaga, abym ja to robiła... Ale nigdy nie będę.

Zapanowała krótka cisza.

– Co zrobiłaś Blackowi?

– Wyszeptałam mu do ucha parę słów, nic szczególnego. – Znów wlepiła spojrzenie w okno.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Jedynym źródłem światła były rozpalone świece unoszące się przy ścianach.

– Dumbledore mówił ci, że nie możesz dawać znaków swojej obecności...

– Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, że to ja. Prawdopodobnie pomyślał, że zwariował i słyszy głosy. A tak poza tym, to nie ma za co.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że mnie uratowałaś? Dałbym sobie z nim radę.

– Może, ale jednak spodziewałam się po panu, że będzie pan ignorował takie głupkowate, żałosne zaczepki, a pan w to brnął. Swoją drogą... to było dosyć ciekawe. Zobaczyłam kogoś ze swojej rodziny, kto nie jest oddany Czarnemu Panu, a należy do jego przeciwników. Tylko właśnie Syriusz i Andromeda należą całkowicie do tej drugiej strony. Przeciwnej śmierciożercom, Czarnemu Panu. To naprawdę niezwykłe.

– Masz na trzecie imię Andromeda – powiedział Snape takim tonem, jakby odkrył coś niezwykłego.

– Owszem, mam. A właściwie miałam. Odkąd Andromeda wyszła za mugola... jest tematem przeklętym w naszej rodzinie. I każdy omija to imię, gdy mnie przedstawia.

– Nieważne, że dla twojej rodziny ten temat jest przeklęty. Wciąż nosisz imię Andromedy. Wiesz, że imię to pochodzi od słów: człowiek i myśleć? Nie wierzę, że imię decyduje o człowieku, ale nigdy nie zapomniałem pewnych słów, które kiedyś powiedziałaś. – Snape także podszedł do okna i stali niedaleko siebie. – Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz należeć do Zakonu Feniksa, ale jednocześnie nie chcesz, aby świat był rządzony przez Czarnego Pana. Dlatego postanowiłaś pomagać Dumbledore'owi. Czy to nie znaczy, że _myślisz_? W taki sposób, w jaki nie potrafią myśleć koledzy z naszej mrocznej drużyny?

– Rozumiem, profesorze, co masz na myśli. Że nie powinnam się nigdy dawać, że powinnam robić to, co uważam, ale... właśnie moja ciotka, Andromeda, też zrobiła to, co uważała za dobre dla siebie. A teraz jest wydziedziczona. Przeklęta w moim domu. Nie mogę robić do końca tego, co chcę. Nigdy nie będę prawdziwie wolna.

– Właściwie to mam na myśli, że nie powinnaś nigdy uważać, że coś jest skreślone lub ktoś jest skreślony, ponieważ nie spełnia oczekiwań twoich rodów. Czasem mam wrażenie, chociaż oczywiście nie mam pewności, że twoja matka też nie jest wcale duchem po stronie Czarnego Pana...

Victoria uciekła spojrzeniem.

– Jest... Ona... – Zawahała się.

Snape podszedł bliżej niej.

– Naprawdę się mnie boisz? Przecież możesz mi ufać. Nie mówię Czarnemu Panu nic z naszych rozmów... A już na pewno nie zdradziłbym ciebie ani żadnej bliskiej ci osoby.

– Ja... Wiem... – Victoria westchnęła ciężko i wlepiła wzrok w swoje buty. Wspomnienie Czarnego Pana jakoś ją osłabiło. Miała w pamięci to, co powiedział jej podczas przyjęcia u Bellatriks. Że nie zamierza się nią dzielić i że ma ona z nikim nie rozmawiać, począwszy od samego Snape'a.

– Chciałabyś mi coś powiedzieć?

Czuła się tak źle... Chciałaby powiedzieć. Chciałaby, aby ktoś wreszcie jej pomógł i sprawił, by nie była już w centrum zainteresowania samego Voldemorta. By mogła faktycznie samodzielnie decydować o tym, jakie poglądy wyznaje, nie obawiając się o życie swoich bliskich. Była tak cholernie przytłoczona wszystkim i z każdej strony. Wewnątrz dusiła się coraz mocniej. Wciąż była w potrzasku. Pomiędzy dobrem a złem. Pomiędzy tym co chce, a tym co powinna. Pomiędzy prawdą a kłamstwem. Droga którą szła prowadziła donikąd, a bynajmniej nie tam, gdzie by sobie życzyła.

– Chciałabym, żeby mnie pan objął – mruknęła cicho, a następnie spojrzała hardo w jego oczy.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na nią tak, jakby powiedziała coś niezrozumiałego. A potem złapał ją za ręce i zaczął jechać wyżej. Przejechał dłońmi po jej ramionach, a potem po plecach, przyciągając ją do siebie i zamykając w bezpiecznym uścisku. Położyła swoje dłonie na jego barkach. Jej głowa spoczywała na jego prawym ramieniu. Westchnęła ciężko, patrząc na ściany gabinetu. Była nieszczęśliwa.

– Muszę za chwilę iść, bo ta Granger ma przyjść... – szepnął po paru chwilach, gdy poczuł, że jego serce zdecydowanie bije zbyt szybko, niż powinno.

Oderwała się od niego. Spojrzała mu w oczy, a potem spuściła wzrok, jakby też była trochę speszona.

– W porządku, ja też już wracam. Dawno nie widziałam się z nikim... no wie pan... zwyczajnym. Ciągle tylko Dumbledore, Czarny Pan i tak na zmianę. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko i wywróciła oczami. Wyglądała nieco tak, jakby sama siebie próbowała na siłę pocieszyć. – Nie spodziewałam się nigdy, że będę miała aż tak rozchwiane życie. Ale przynajmniej się nie nudzę. Dobrej nocy, profesorze.

– Dobranoc, panno Malfoy – odparł cicho, gdy przechodziła już przez dębowe wrota.

Został sam w ciemnym, cichym gabinecie. Przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em. Było to po tym, jak Victoria wydała go Czarnemu Panu. Dyrektor przekonywał go wtedy do tego, że powinien jej wybaczyć i zgodzić się na współpracę z nią. Mówił, że gdy będzie miał ją koło siebie – czyli kogoś, kto będzie miał takie samo życie, takie same problemy i takie same koszmary oraz obawy – to będzie czuł się lepiej, pewniej. Będzie spokojniejszy. Stanie się silniejszy. Dziś jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co miało według Dumbledore'a uczynić go silnym, sprawiło, że nie mógł już normalnie oddychać.


	14. Chapter 14

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

W Hogwarcie trwały przygotowania do dzisiejszej Nocy Duchów. Victoria – która w ostatnich dniach nie była wzywa ani do Voldemorta, ani do Dumbledore'a – wreszcie mogła cieszyć się spędzaniem czasu z przyjaciółmi oraz Draconem, co było jej naprawdę potrzebne.

– Jak się ubierasz na tę imprezę? – zapytała Pansy, gdy czytały ogłoszenie w gablotce przed Wielką Salą, które przedstawiało szczegóły przyjęcia w Noc Duchów.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba muszę iść na zakupy – Vicky uśmiechnęła się znacząco do przyjaciółki. – Pójdziesz ze mną? Może dziś po zajęciach wymkniemy się na Pokątną?

– Pewnie! Muszę kupić sobie długie rękawice oraz... myślałam o jakiejś mrocznej masce na twarz. Draco ostatnio mówił, że ma nadzieję na jakieś niezłe przebrania dziewczyn na tym przyjęciu. Wiesz, seksowne wampirzyce i te sprawy... – zaśmiała się, a w jej oczach pojawiły się pełne zapału iskierki. – Może spodoba mu się moje mroczne wcielenie! Mam naprawdę fantastyczną sukienkę...

– Och, przestań, nie muszę znać fantazji mojego brata. – Victoria także się zaśmiała, a potem skrzywiła. – Seksowne wampirzyce... Ambitnie, Draco, ambitnie – mruknęła pod nosem z ironicznym uśmieszkiem.

O godzinie szesnastej Pansy i Victoria deportowały się na ulicę Pokątną, by odwiedzić sklep Madame Malkin. Vicky szybko znalazła sukienkę, która od razu podbiła jej serce – czerwoną, idealnie podkreślającą kształty, bez ramion i kończącą się tuż przed kolanem.

– Wyglądasz w niej... niesamowicie! Bierz! – skomentowała Parkinson, gdy Vicky przymierzyła sukienkę.

Dziewczyna dokonała zakupu i opuściły sklep.

– Musimy iść jeszcze do _Twilfitta i Tattinga_ po moje rękawice... Swoją drogą, myślałam że tam będziesz kupować sukienkę, w końcu ten sklep przynależy chyba do twojej rodziny?

– Tak, ale uważam, że Malkin ma ładniejsze suknie.

Dotarły do sklepu, który znajdował się tuż obok przejścia na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturnu. Za ladą stał garbaty mężczyzna, ubrany w czarną szatę.

– Kogo me oczy widzą! – zaskrzeczał, gdy Victoria weszła i omiotła oceniającym spojrzeniem wnętrze sklepu. – Panienka Malfoy!

Wyszedł zza lady i złapał ją za dłonie, a następnie ucałował je kilkukrotnie.

– Pani, czy twój ojciec, czcigodny Lucjusz, jest niezadowolony z prowadzenia sklepu? Ostatnio w ogóle tutaj nie zagląda, nie interesuje się...

– Pan wybaczy, ale nie siedzę w głowie mojego ojca. Pansy, możesz się rozglądać za rękawicami – uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki, chcąc odwrócić uwagę gburowatego sprzedawcy od siebie.

Po paru chwilach mężczyzna zniknął na zapleczu, a Pansy weszła do przymierzalni, by przymierzyć krótką, czarną sukienkę, którą znalazła i nie potrafiła przejść obok niej obojętnie. Vicky w tym czasie oglądała szaty. Nagle usłyszała, że ktoś otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do sklepu. Zerknęła w lustro, które miała przed sobą i zobaczyła, niedaleko za sobą, wysokiego bruneta o ciemnych oczach, który prześladował ją ostatnio w snach. _Johnny Scott. Lord Voldemort._

Odwróciła się od razu w jego stronę. Miał, jak zwykle, poważny wyraz twarzy i patrzył na nią.

– Panie... – szepnęła cicho, bo nic innego nie przychodziło jej na myśl.

Zaczął iść w jej stronę.

– Mówiłem ci już, że jak jestem w tym wcieleniu, to masz mi mówić John, rozumiesz? Jeśli nie, będę musiał cię ukarać. – Rozejrzał się nieznacznie, by sprawdzić, czy nikt nie słucha.

– Dobrze – odparła i głośno wciągnęła powietrze, by nie pozwolić sobie na panikę, którą czuła. – Jestem tutaj z Pansy. Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie do tłumaczenia się przed nią i wymyślania, kim jesteś. Ona zaraz wyjdzie z przymierzalni.

John kiwnął głową po dłuższym namyśle.

– Dziś późnym wieczorem wyczekuj mojego wezwania.

– Dziś jest w Hogwarcie przyjęcie z okazji Nocy Duchów i...

– Domyślam się. Też uczęszczałem do Hogwartu – powiedział tonem nieprzyjmującym żadnej odmowy i zaczął się odwracać. Podszedł do drzwi i przystanął. – Przy okazji... Możesz zjawić się w tym, co sobie kupiłaś. W każdym razie nie zakładaj _tej_ szaty. – Zrozumiała, że chodziło mu o szatę śmierciożercy. Kiwnęła głową, a on wyszedł.

Wybiła dwudziesta, gdy dziewczyna w czerwonej, przylegającej sukience do kolan, z perłami na szyi i butach na szpilce, weszła do Wielkiej Sali i zarzuciła długimi, ciemnobrązowymi włosami, rozglądając się za swoją przyjaciółką oraz bratem. Victoria podejrzewała, że Pansy – która uwinęła się z dormitorium zaskakująco szybko – kręciła się gdzieś tutaj z Draconem. Osób w Wielkiej Sali było jednak teraz na tyle dużo, że nie spodziewała się odnaleźć ich szybko.

Z niepokojem wyczekiwała chwili, gdy zapiecze ją przedramię. Z drugiej jednak strony czekała na to, ponieważ zamierzała w delikatny sposób porozmawiać z Voldemortem na temat jego nowego wcielenia. Przecież on chodził sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, po ulicy Pokątnej i zaglądał do sklepów... Mijał tylu czarodziei, którzy się go bali, a nawet nie mieli pojęcia, że on przechodzi obok... Tylko ona jedna o tym wiedziała. I musiała się tym zainteresować. Świat był teraz w naprawdę wielkim niebezpieczeństwie i przez chwilę nawet rozważała, czy nie powiedzieć o tym Dumbledore'owi. Ale jednak Voldemort, jako Johnny Scott, nie zrobił jeszcze nic, co by mogło dawać jej do tego podstawy. _Jeszcze._ Nie wiedziała także, czy powiedzieć Snape'owi lub Dumbledore'owi, że jest wezwana, gdy to już się stanie. Z jednej strony nie chciała, ponieważ podejrzewała, że charakter jej spotkania z Czarnym Panem znów będzie raczej towarzyski, niż w sprawie czegokolwiek istotnego, więc i tak nie będzie miała co im opowiadać, jak wróci. Z drugiej jednak strony bała się, że jej zniknięcie zostanie zauważone i będą wtedy mieć jej za złe, że nie powiedziała. W końcu Dumbledore poprosił Granger, aby właśnie w takich sytuacjach, gdy będzie sama wzywana, czekała na nią. Chyba więc powinna jednak ich powiadomić...

Zobaczyła Snape'a, który rozmawiał nieopodal z Flitwickiem. Musiała poczekać, aż faktycznie zostanie wezwana i wtedy mu powiedzieć. Nie może przecież wyjawić, że spotkała dziś w sklepie Lorda Voldemorta pod postacią przystojnego mężczyzny i że jej zapowiedział, iż ją wezwie... To brzmiało tak nieprawdopodobnie, że być może nawet by jej nie uwierzył. A jednak.

Gdy nie wypatrzyła nigdzie Dracona ani Pansy, wyszła z Wielkiej Sali i udała się na pusty dziedziniec. Było zimno, a na niebie migotały już gwiazdy. Wolała tutaj, w samotności i ciszy, czekać na nieuniknione wezwanie i przygotować się do niego psychicznie.

Mijały minuty. W końcu zegar wybił kolejną godzinę. Wciąż siedziała na ławce, a chłód przenikał ją do głębi. Próbowała jednak go nie czuć, nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Chciała podbudować swoją obojętność, nieprzenikliwość. Kiedyś brak reakcji i żadnych emocji na twarzy bardziej jej wychodził, ostatnimi czasy jednak szło jej gorzej z udawaniem, że nic ją nie rusza. Chciała więc spróbować się tego znów nauczyć.

Siedziała dalej. _Noc Duchów..._ Pomyślała o zmarłych członkach swojej rodziny i zastanawiała się, czy oni ją obserwują, a jeśli tak, to co o niej myślą. Czy wiedzą, co się wydarzy za jakiś czas? Czy znają odpowiedzi na pytania, które każdego wieczoru chodziły jej po głowie, a szczególnie jedno – _co z nią samą będzie? Jaki właściwie los jest jej pisany?_ Myśli, niczym najgorszy huragan, szalały w jej głowie, a oczy błądziły po niebie. Nagle, gdy już chciała wracać do zamku, zobaczyła na niebie, w oddali, jakąś niewielką, szarą chmurkę, która leciała w jej stronę. Ze zdziwieniem obserwowała to zjawisko, aż nagle zauważyła, że nie była to wcale żadna chmurka, a człowiek. Widmo. _Duch!_ Leciał prosto na nią. Gdy był już całkiem blisko, dostrzegła jego twarz – starą i zmęczoną, której puste oczy wyrażały tylko strach. _Zaraz na nią wpadnie._ Był coraz bliżej. Jego usta były rozwarte, w jakby niemym krzyku. Victoria przymknęła oczy i zasłoniła twarz rękami.

– _To nie jest zabawa. To nie jest gra. Wszystko, co dla ciebie ważne, odejdzie za dnia. To nie jest zabawa. To nie jest gra. To walka o życie, a ty skończysz ją martwa! –_ wykrzykiwał duch.

Odsłoniła twarz, otwierając oczy. Duch wciąż leciał w jej stronę, a był już tylko parę stóp od niej.

– _Strzeż się Lorda Voldemorta._

Wleciał prosto na nią. Krzyknęła.

Otworzyła oczy, bo ktoś szarpnął ją za ramię. Wciąż siedziała na ławce na dziedzińcu. Wstała i, dysząc zdecydowanie zbyt mocno, zaczęła się gwałtownie rozglądać. Snape stał tuż obok niej. Na jego widok rozpaczliwie jęknęła i cofnęła się do tyłu, uderzając plecami o ścianę.

– Uspokój się – Snape patrzył na nią z jakimś porażeniem w oczach, jakby sam był przerażony jej zachowaniem.

– Nie... Ja... On... – Spojrzała na niebo. – On...

– Kto? Co ty mówisz? Nikogo tutaj nie było. Zasnęłaś. Widocznie miałaś zły sen.

Victoria potrząsnęła głową. Psychika wmawiała jej, że to nie był sen. Nie mogła się uspokoić. Wciąż ciężko dyszała i pojękiwała, patrząc ze strachem na niebo.

– Przerażasz mnie – powiedział po chwili Snape i podszedł do niej.

Zamknął obie jej dłonie w swojej jednej, a drugą ręką złapał ją za podbródek.

– Nie ma tutaj nikogo poza mną i nikogo poza mną tutaj nie było. Przestań, proszę cię. Uspokój się. Nie mogę patrzeć na ciebie w takim obliczu... Z kim ja zostanę, jak dasz strachowi, koszmarom i temu wszystkiemu, przez co musisz przechodzić, zwyciężyć i odebrać sobie rozum i zmysły?

Powoli oderwała spojrzenie od nieba i zerknęła na niego. Wciąż ciężko oddychała, ale w jej oczach nie było już tego szaleńczego przerażenia. Za to pojawiły się w nich łzy.

– Profesorze... – szepnęła do niego. – Co się ze mną dzieje? Ja taka nie byłam... Taka słaba... – Zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała w ziemię.

– Coś cię od środka niszczy... Nie mówisz mi wszystkiego, prawda?

– Są rzeczy, o których nawet pan nie chciałby słuchać...

Pomyślała o Voldemorcie w skórze przystojnego mężczyzny, który wciąż pojawiał się tam, gdzie pojawiała się ona. Który za nią chodził. Który być może ją śledził. Który uważał ją za swoją własność.

– Daj sobie pomóc. Nie chcę, żebyś płakała albo wpadała w szaleństwo... Powiedz mi.

– On by mnie chyba zabił, gdybym powiedziała... – wyszeptała.

– Kto?

Victoria spojrzała prosto w czarne oczy. Jej dłonie wyślizgnęły się z jego ręki. Z Wielkiej Sali dobiegała mroczna muzyka, która miała podbudować nastrój Nocy Duchów.

– _Voldemort_ – szepnęła.


	15. Chapter 15

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Victoria zrobiła tego wieczoru dwie rzeczy, które – z pewnością – szybko nie odejdą w zapomnienie. Po pierwsze dała Snape'owi do zrozumienia, że boi się Voldemorta; że krzywdzi ją on wewnętrznie tak mocno, iż dzieją się z nią złe rzeczy. Nie powiedziała jednak, co dokładnie się dzieje. Nie mogła. Nie potrafiła. Drugą rzeczą było to, że pierwszy raz w życiu wymówiła imię Voldemorta. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego się do tego posunęła. Snape też był tym zdumiony. Próbował z niej wyciągnąć, dlaczego się go boi i co dokładnie się dzieje. Długo musiała go prosić, aby już nie pytał. Aby dał jej na razie spokój. Odpuścił z trudem i zostawił ją samą na dziedzińcu.

Malfoy nie chciała jednak siedzieć tutaj dłużej w samotności. Nie po tej rozmowie ze Snape'em, nie po tym, co jej się przyśniło i jak się zachowała po obudzeniu. Wpadła w panikę, rozpacz, przerażenie. A to się jej przecież nie zdarzało...

Wróciła do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie wciąż trwało przyjęcie z okazji Nocy Duchów. Nie było jednak zbyt wielu ludzi. Większość uczniów zapewne już zaszyła się w swoich dormitoriach. Dostrzegła Snape'a, który rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em. Rzuciła mu długie spojrzenie, a on je odwzajemnił.

– Och, przepraszam! – zawołała, gdy nagle wpadła na kogoś.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Harry Potter odwrócił się do niej. – Właściwie to dobrze, że cię widzę. Chciałem zamienić z tobą słówko.

Spojrzał wymownie na towarzyszących mu – jak zwykle – Rona i Hermionę. Ci kiwnęli głowami i oddalili się w stronę stolików z jedzeniem.

– O co chodzi, Harry? – zapytała i rzuciła spojrzenie w stronę Snape'a i Dumbledore'a. Oczywiście, jak należało się spodziewać, obserwowali ich. Victoria uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Harry, możemy pogadać na korytarzu? Tutaj wszyscy nas obserwują, czuję się dosyć niezręcznie...

– Tak, pewnie – odparł Harry, chociaż wyglądało na to, że to on czuł się na tej sali najbardziej niezręcznie.

Zaczęli iść w stronę wyjścia, a Victoria z rozbawieniem wyobrażała sobie, jaką minę musiał mieć teraz dyrektor i jego czarnowłosy przyjaciel. Dobrze wiedziała, jak bardzo Dumbledore bał się o Harry'ego, a jego rozmowa z nią, śmierciożerczynią – mimo że pomagała Zakonowi Feniksa – z pewnością nie stała na szczycie marzeń staruszka. Gdy znalazła się już na korytarzu z Potterem, zaczęła zastanawiać się, dlaczego Harry jest taki spięty, bo oczywiście i to nie umknęło jej uwadze.

– Chciałem zapytać, czy to, co robicie z Hermioną, ma jakiś związek ze mną... Hermiona ostatnio parę razy musiała się wymknąć, to do Snape'a, to do Dumbledore'a... Powiedziała, że dotyczy to ciebie, ale nie chce zdradzić mi nic więcej. To dziwne, ponieważ zwykle mówimy sobie wszystko. Jeśli Dumbledore kazał wam mnie szpiegować albo cokolwiek... Nie wyrażam zgody na to, aby...

– Harry, czy nie uważasz, że trochę przesadzasz? – Victoria przerwała mu i uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem. – Przykro mi to mówić, ale chyba muszę cię uświadomić, że świat nie kręci się tylko wokół ciebie. Hermiona pomaga Dumbledore'owi, ale ta sprawa totalnie nie dotyczy ciebie. Dzieją się teraz różne ważne rzeczy i bezpośredniego związku z tobą, zapewniam cię, nie mają.

Chłopak podrapał się po głowie i uciekł spojrzeniem.

– Może masz rację. Może trochę przesadzam. Tak naprawdę to nie mam pojęcia, co się wokół mnie dzieje... Jeszcze jakiś czas temu wciąż coś robiłem, byłem wszędzie potrzebny, a teraz... Nikt mnie już o niczym nie informuje, nikt się nie odzywa, nikt niczego nie chce. Dumbledore zamilkł. Jeszcze niedawno dawał mi do zrozumienia, że jestem dla niego bardzo cenny, a teraz nawet zabrania Hermionie mówienia mi cokolwiek o sprawach, które dzieją się wokół.

– Ta sprawa, którą zajmuje się Hermiona, nie jest istotna, wierz mi. – Vicky uśmiechnęła się do niego. – Ciebie czekają, uważam, rzeczy większe i dużo ważniejsze. Nadejdzie na nie czas, nie martw się.

I zostawiła go z tymi słowami, odchodząc w głąb korytarza.

– No tak, to oczywiście przypadek, że panowie tędy idą? – zapytała z ironicznym uśmiechem, gdy chwilę później natknęła się na Snape'a i Dumbledore'a.

– Po prostu trzymamy się na uboczu, żebyś nas znów nie podsłuchiwała podczas spaceru, jak około miesiąc temu. – Snape także posłał jej ironiczny uśmieszek.

– Och, widzi pan! Dzisiaj się z tego śmiejemy, a wtedy nie chciał się pan nawet do mnie odezwać z tego powodu! – Udała wielce zawiedzioną i skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, przyglądając mu się. – Dobrze, profesorze! – wtrąciła, nim zdążył otworzyć usta. – Wiem, że zapewne zaraz pan powie, iż możemy do tego wrócić, jeśli nie przestanę. Spokojnie.

– Zaprawdę w życiu nie widziałem, aby ktokolwiek poza mną czuł się swobodnie w twoim towarzystwie, Severusie – zachichotał siwobrody, lecz gdy zobaczył minę przyjaciela, zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – I jak pogawędka z Harrym, droga Victorio?

– Oczywiście powinnam udawać zaskoczoną, że pan pyta?

– Naprawdę jestem w szoku, jak wy się doskonale dogadujecie – wtrącił się Snape. – I dlaczego? Bo na horyzoncie pojawił się nasz gwiazdor, słynny Potter! I nagle każdemu dopisuje dobry humor!

– Otóż to, Severusie, więc dlaczego się nie uśmiechasz? – Dumbledore cały czas cicho chichotał.

– Bo muszę na ciebie patrzeć, przyjacielu – odparł Snape i spojrzał na ścianę, odrywając wzrok od Dumbledore'a, po czym uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – Od razu lepiej.

Przez następną minutę Snape dalej patrzył się w ścianę i czekał, aż dyrektor i Victoria uspokoją się i wrócą do rozmowy.

– Dobrze, już! – Malfoy próbowała wywołać obojętny wyraz twarzy. – Więc... profesorze Dumbledore... – Gdy spojrzała na staruszka, który, tak samo jak ona, próbował się opanować, kąciki warg znów zaczęły jej lekko drgać. – Rozmawiałam z Harrym... A właściwie słuchałam jego zwierzeń. Nie mówię tego panu dlatego, że już udobruchał mnie pan na tyle, iż od teraz będę mówiła wszystko, co tylko nasunie mi się na język, niech pan nie myśli... Po prostu uważam, że powinien pan coś z tym zrobić albo przynajmniej wiedzieć...

– Słuchałaś zwierzeń Pottera? – Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Czyżby jego ojciec chrzestny przedstawił mu swoją wybrankę i teraz biedny Potter zastanawia się, czy na wesele kupić karmę dla psów czy budę?

– Och, ależ się panu udało...! – Victoria klasnęła parę razy w dłonie, patrząc wymownie na czarnowłosego nauczyciela, który uśmiechał się pod nosem, najwidoczniej bardzo z siebie zadowolony. – Harry ma problem z tym, że został odsunięty od wszystkiego na bok...

– Nie rozumiem, przecież to warunek na uniknięcie katastrofy, powinien być wdzięczny. – Snape pokręcił głową.

Victoria tylko rzuciła mu przelotne, niemiłe spojrzenie i wywróciła oczami. Po chwili jednak posłała mu lekki uśmiech. W głębi serca była mu wdzięczna. Nie powiedział Dumbledore'owi o tym, co mówiła na dziedzińcu.

– Jest zły, że kiedyś poświęcał mu pan dużo czasu, dyrektorze, a teraz daje mu pan do zrozumienia, że nic nie znaczy. Powiedziałam mu, że na jego czyny czas dopiero nadejdzie, ale wydaje mi się, że ten chłopak już tak wpadł w to przekonanie, że jest niezwykle potrzebny dla świata, iż nie usiedzi długo bezczynnie. Oczywiście go rozumiem, ponieważ faktycznie jest niezwykle potrzebny, ale... chyba za bardzo próbuje zwrócić na to uwagę innych.

– Wiem, Victorio, o co chodzi. Dobrze mu powiedziałaś i cieszę się, że poinformowałaś mnie o tej rozmowie. Będę musiał z nim pomówić. Harry czasem faktycznie zbyt przesadnie domaga się uwagi, ale... to dobry chłopak i nie można mieć mu tego za złe, w końcu kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, gdy to właśnie on nas uratuje – uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

– Och, w to nie wątpię. – Snape oczywiście musiał się wtrącić po usłyszeniu tych słów dyrektora. – On kiedyś nas uratuje i dlatego już dzisiaj należy mu się chwała! A ja, czy choćby ona – wskazał na Victorię – gdy siedzę przynajmniej raz w tygodniu z Czarnym Panem i kłamię mu prosto w oczy, ryzykuję życie, to co za to dostaję? Bandę przygłupich uczniów i zero szacunku z ich strony.

– Żeby zostać obdarzonym szacunkiem, mój drogi Severusie, trzeba ten szacunek także okazywać. – Dumbledore spojrzał na młodszego czarodzieja z uśmiechem.

I wreszcie stało się. Mroczny Znak zaczął piec i pulsować. Victoria jęknęła.

– Zostałam wezwana – powiedziała.

– A ty, Severusie?

– Nie, będzie z _nim_ sama – odparł Snape i obydwoje wlepili spojrzenia w dziewczynę.

Victoria wzruszyła ramionami i próbowała się uśmiechnąć. Nie wyszło jej to, więc odwróciła się i zaczęła biec w stronę głównych wrót. Przebiegła przez błonia. Serce w jej piersi biło szybko. Za każdym razem, gdy przenosiła się do Voldemorta, zastanawiała się, gdzie się pojawi. Spotykanie się z nim w takich warunkach, jak inni śmierciożercy, czyli w którejś z jego siedzib, odeszło w zapomnienie.

Wylądowała na czymś miękkim, bo jej szpilki zatopiły się w tym, na czym stała. Otworzyła oczy. Spostrzegła, że otacza ją las. Pod jej nogami znajdowała się jakaś lepka ziemia. Spojrzała za siebie, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że brudne buty nie są teraz jej największym problemem. Jej oczy spotkały się z jego oczami. Tyle że jego oczy nie były tym razem brązowe. Były czerwone. Nie przemienił się w postać przystojnego mężczyzny. Był sobą. Stał tuż obok. Aż dziwne, że w pierwszej sekundzie po pojawieniu się tutaj nie wyczuła jego obecności...

– Witaj, mój panie. – Victoria ukłoniła się nisko.

Pochylała głowę wyjątkowo długo, aby tylko na niego nie patrzeć. Nie chciała być sam na sam z nim i to w jego prawdziwej postaci... W środku jakiegoś straszliwego lasu... W Noc Duchów...

– Witaj, Victorio – powiedział, gdy już wyprostowała się i niepewnie spojrzała mu w twarz. – Jak przyjęcie w Hogwarcie?

– Nie do końca w nim uczestniczyłam... Przez większość czasu chodziłam po korytarzach i oczekiwałam na twe wezwanie, panie...

– I teraz zapewne zastanawiasz się, dlaczego wezwałem cię tutaj, w środek nieznajomego ci lasu... Otóż w tym lesie spoczywa szkielet mojej matki, Meropy. Po śmierci została pochowana na mugolskim cmentarzu. Niegodnym miejscu dla czarownicy czystej krwi. Przeniosłem jej szkielet do tego lasu i w każdą Noc Duchów go odwiedzam... Chociaż tak bardzo mam jej za złe, że wyszła za mugola, że tak pogardliwie potraktowała swoją czystą krew... – Voldemort zamilkł na chwilę, patrząc na swoją różdżkę, którą obracał w dłoni. – Była wężousta. Jej przodkami byli Kadmus Peverell i Salazar Slytherin. To wiele mówi o tym, jak dużo mogła osiągnąć, a zniszczyła sobie życie plugawą krwią...

Victoria milczała. Nie miała pojęcia, czy powinna coś powiedzieć. Musiała jednak przyznać, że słowa Voldemorta zrobiły na niej wrażenie. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślała o matce Voldemorta. Kim musiała być ta kobieta, że urodziła... kogoś takiego? Nigdy nie myślała o jego życiu za młodu. O tym, jaki był, gdy jeszcze nie stał się szaleńcem. Nigdy nie myślała o tym, że on kiedyś przecież też był _człowiekiem_.

– Ale oczywiście nie przywołałem cię tutaj, aby mówić ci o mojej matce. Mam coś dla ciebie. Musimy tylko nieco się przejść...

Zaczął padać deszcz. Voldemort machnął różdżką i wyczarował nad nimi coś w stylu tarczy, od której odbijała się woda. Zaczęli iść po szerokiej ścieżce.

– Gdy powiedziałeś mi, panie, żebym nie zakładała szaty śmierciożercy, a włożyła to, co sobie kupiłam – wskazała na swoją czerwoną sukienkę i wysokie buty – to nie spodziewałam się przechadzek po lesie, ale jednak czuję jakąś wyjątkowość tego miejsca. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko.

Bardzo nie chciała iść przez to ponure miejsce, z nim u boku, w ciszy.

– Ten las jest wyjątkowy. I ważny dla mnie. Mogę ci jedynie zdradzić, że znajdujemy się bardzo daleko od Hogwartu.

Wcale jej to nie pocieszyło. Zapadła kolejna długa chwila milczenia. Victoria otoczyła się ramionami, a jej skóra zbladła z zimna. Mimo wszystko uwielbiała deszcz... Uwielbiała drzewa, lasy... Czuła, patrząc na to, wolność. Ale nie teraz. Nie z nim. To on stał za tym, że nigdy nie była i nie będzie prawdziwie wolna...

– Czy przywiązujesz, panie, wagę do pogody? Masz jakąś swoją ulubioną, przy której czujesz się najlepiej?

Voldemort spojrzał na nią i przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił.

– Najbardziej mi odpowiada, gdy nie ma ani słońca, ani deszczu. Gdy jest po prostu wiatr i nic poza nim. Nikt mu wtedy nie przeszkadza w bieganiu po świecie i obezwładnianiu coraz to nowych miejsc. A ty? Jaka pogoda najbardziej odpowiada tobie?

Ta część duszy Victorii, która była przesiąknięta ironią, sarkazmem oraz miała tendencję do śmiania się z nieodpowiednich rzeczy i w nieodpowiednich chwilach, marzyła, aby ktoś to zapisywał. _Właśnie rozmawiała z Voldemortem o pogodzie!_

– Lubię deszcz. Ten zapach... To, jak odżywają podczas niego rośliny... To jest niesamowite.

– Masz rację.

Szli jeszcze przez parę minut. W końcu dotarli na skraj jakiejś polanki. Na polanie tej znajdował się dom, a przez zasłony w oknie przebijało się żółte światło.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedział Voldemort.

Spojrzała na niego i nie zobaczyła już szpar zamiast nosa, wąskich i bladych ust, a twarz o ładnych rysach oraz brązowych oczach.

– Ta chata stoi tutaj od lat. Ostatnio ktoś ją sobie przywłaszczył, ponieważ często pali się tam światło... Chciałbym, abyś się tam ze mną udała i pokazała temu człowiekowi, jak bardzo niegodnie postąpił, wprowadzając się tutaj. Nie życzę sobie obcych w tym lesie.

– Mam zabić tego człowieka? – zapytała po chwili Victoria, a jej serce zalał lęk. _Nie chciała zabijać._

– Victorio, a czy ja wyglądam ci na Dumbledore'a? Myślisz, że chcę, abyś tam poszła i poprosiła tego kogoś, aby się grzecznie wyprowadził? – John podszedł do niej i poklepał ją mocno po policzku. – Jak ty wciąż mało rozumiesz... Za dużo czasu spędzasz w tym środowisku Dumbledore'a i jego żałosnego Zakonu... Marnujesz się przy nich... Nie rozwijasz... Ja i tak w tym wcieleniu nie mogę używać Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych lub dokonać mordu. Zasady bardzo starej magii zabraniają komuś takiemu jak ja wcielać się w inne ciało i zabijać... To tylko dlatego wielu czarowników wciąż stąpa po tej ziemi... Jeśli ktoś nie wie, kim jestem naprawdę i jeśli lęka się prawdziwego mnie, nie mogę się przemienić w swoją realną postać... Dlatego przemieniam się z jednego oblicza w drugie, i na odwrót, tylko przy tobie. Reszta śmierciożerców nie wie. Z tym kimś – wskazał na chatę – akurat nie miałbym problemu, ponieważ mógłbym po prostu tam wejść jako Lord Voldemort i go zabić, aczkolwiek pomyślałem, że tobie przyda się trochę ćwiczeń... Ostatnio tak dawno nie władałaś różdżką, by zranić, by zabić...

Oderwała od niego wzrok i wpatrzyła się w okno chaty. Ten człowiek mógł być jakimś zagubionym włóczęgą, który po prostu znalazł pusty dom i wykorzystał go jako schronienie... A teraz miał zginąć, bo tak życzył sobie Lord Voldemort...! Nie miała wyboru. Jak zwykle. Musiała to zrobić. Nie patrząc już dłużej na Scotta, ruszyła w stronę domu. W dłoni ściskała różdżkę. Lekko drgała jej szczęka, już sama nie wiedziała czy ze złości, przerażenia, czy może zimna. Jej czerwona sukienka i czerwone usta odznaczały się w całym tym krajobrazie, który rozciągał się wokół – ciemnym, ponurym i mokrym. John sunął tuż za nią. Czuła to i słyszała. _Nie mógł zabijać pod tą postacią,_ pomyślała z lekką uciechą. Dotarła wreszcie do drzwi. Pomyślała, że jeśli zapuka, to ten ktoś się się przestraszy i ukryje, ucieknie jakimś innym przejściem. Może mu się uda i nie będzie musiała go zabić... Gdy już uniosła rękę by to zrobić, John ścisnął ją mocno za ramię.

– Nie każ mi się na ciebie denerwować, Victorio. Wiesz, jak cię doceniam, choćby za twoje zwykłe pytania o pogodę i za to, iż nie zachowujesz się w mojej obecności jak wariatka, aby mi zaimponować. Ale nie mogę akceptować, abyś tak hańbiła to, kim jesteś. Należysz do mnie. Jesteś śmierciożerczynią. Jak śmiesz pukać przed wdarciem się do domu, w którym dokonasz mordu?

Jego spojrzenie było bardziej lodowate, niż powietrze, przez które w ostatnich minutach bladła i się trzęsła. Miał zaciśnięte usta, a jego dłoń wciąż ściskała z całej siły jej ramię. Spojrzała na niego tylko, ale nie przeprosiła. Nic nie powiedziała. Szanował ją, to fakt. Stwierdziła, że łkanie przy nim i przepraszanie go na kolanach to zniszczy lub osłabi, więc po prostu, nie zważając na to, że wciąż trzymał dłoń na jej ramieniu, złapała za klamkę i otworzyła drzwi.

Jej oczom ukazało się odpychające wnętrze. Ze ścian zwisała tapeta, odklejona do połowy. Podłoga była cała mokra i ubłocona. Na starej szafce, z jednej strony rozwalonej, stała stara lampa naftowa, która dawała mdłe światło. Zrobiła parę kroków do przodu i znalazła się w środku. Zorientowała się, że Johna nie ma obok niej. Odwróciła się. Stał w progu, tyle że nie był już Johnem, a znów sobą. Rozglądał się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy po ścianie i suficie. Po chwili wszedł do środka, wymijając ją.

– Panie, o co chodzi...? – zapytała, gdy Voldemort przeszukiwał spojrzeniem cały pokój, w którym, wydawało się, nie było nikogo poza nimi.

– Wyczuwam tu bardzo silną magię – wyszeptał po chwili. – Ten, kto się tutaj zatrzymał, nie jest wcale zwykłym przybłędą. I ta magia wcale nie jest zwyczajna. To czarna magia. Zastanawiające...

Victoria z lekkim przerażeniem w oczach natychmiast zaczęła się obracać wokół własnej osi, szukając czegokolwiek. Chociaż... jak mogła się bać? Przecież była z Voldemortem. Panem zła. A skoro tutaj znajdował się ktoś, kto specjalizował się w czarnej magii, z pewnością był kimś, kto powita ich z uciechą.

– Tam są drzwi – wskazała na róg pomieszczenia.

– Wcale nie będziecie musieli przez nie przechodzić – usłyszeli głos.

Zasłona, która znajdowała się za rozpadającymi się fotelami, zafalowała, a po chwili wyszedł zza niej człowiek, który w jednej dłoni trzymał rozpaloną fajkę, a w drugiej różdżkę. Oczy miał utkwione w Voldemorcie. Stała się tego dnia kolejna rzecz, która dla Vicky z pewnością nie odejdzie w zapomnienie. Czarny Pan, który ze zmrużonymi oczami wpatrywał się w starszego mężczyznę o siwych, dłuższych włosach, złapał za rękę swoją towarzyszkę i przyciągnął do siebie, a potem stanął przed nią, jakby chciał zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo w tej nieznanej sytuacji.

– Mam zabić cię od razu czy zechcesz nam się przedstawić? – wysyczał Voldemort swoim najbardziej przerażającym tonem.

Nieznajomy mężczyzna przez dłuższą chwilę stał nieruchomo, a potem głośno charknął, uśmiechając się. Zaciągnął się fajką.

– Pomyślałem, że ci się przydam, a ty od razu chcesz mnie zabić, kuzynie – powiedział po dłuższej chwili starzec. – Jestem Magnus Morfin Gaunt. Syn Morfina Gaunta. Mój ojciec skończył przez ciebie w Azkabanie, gdy już jako małolat się do niego przeszedłeś. Nawet wtedy miałeś umiejętności, co? – zachrypiał. – Oczywiście nie będę rozpamiętywał, jakżebym śmiał! Bardzo mi tym pomogłeś, ponieważ wreszcie mogłem wyjść z ukrycia, gdy ojca już nie było. Och, tak. Całe lata spędziłem w ukryciu. Pewna czarownica oskarżyła ojca o gwałt. Tak się fortunnie złożyło, że za wiele nie mogła mu udowodnić, ponieważ on już wiedział, co robi – rzucił szalone spojrzenie na Voldemorta i zaśmiał się okrutnie. Czarny Pan starał się ukryć swoje zaskoczenie za pogardliwym wzrokiem. – Poza tym zrobiła to już po tym, jak mnie urodziła. Była zaczarowana i gdy robiłem jeszcze w gacie, ktoś zdjął z niej czar. Wtedy ojciec mnie ukradł od niej, abym nie stanowił dowodu. Nikt o mnie nie wiedział, ponieważ nie chciała się przyznać, że została zgwałcona. Tak działał ten czar, który na nią rzucił. Żyła w ukryciu. Gdy ojciec już mnie zwinął, spędziłem kolejne lata na ukrywaniu się, tym razem u niego. Nie wypuszczał mnie z piwnicy. Mieszkałem w niej kilka lat. I wreszcie, któregoś dnia, ty się do niego przeszedłeś, a potem znów wróciłeś i zaczarowałeś go tak, aby przyznał się do mordów, których dokonałeś na Riddle'ach. No i po czasie zabrali go ci z Azkabanu. A ja mogłem wyjść z podziemi. – Magnus zamilkł na chwilę. Voldemort milczał cały czas, obracając różdżkę w dłoniach. – Jestem od ciebie młodszy tylko o pięć lat, Tom. I chcę ci pomagać na twojej drodze dążącej do jeszcze większej potęgi.


	16. Chapter 16

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Czarny Pan – którego oczy utkwione były nieustępliwie w starszego mężczyznę, który przedstawił się jako Magnus Morfin Gaunt – zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien powiedzieć. W jego głowie pojawiło się wiele pytań. Jego największym dylematem było jednak to, czy uwierzyć. Po kilkudziesięciu latach staje przed nim jakiś człowiek i wmawia mu, że jest jego rodziną. Czy nie powinien zabić go od razu, wyśmiewając uprzednio? A może rozsądniej byłoby zacząć zadawać pytania?

– Nie mam po co kłamać, Tom. – Gdy Voldemort milczał już bardzo długo, Magnus zabrał głos ponownie. – Jesteś najpotężniejszym czarodziejem i gdybym miał kłamać kogoś takiego, byłbym szaleńcem.

– Dlatego pewnie nie pomoże ci fakt, który zresztą powinieneś znać, że Gauntowie byli nieco szaleni – odparł chłodno Czarny Pan. – Zawdzięczam im tylko to, że tak dbali o czystą krew. Byli potomkami Slytherina i Peverella. I nic więcej mnie z nimi nie łączy. Więc to, czy jesteś, a właściwie... byłeś – ponieważ, jak widzisz, teraz jestem kimś innym, niż Tomem, którego to imię tak odważnie używasz – ze mną spokrewniony, niewiele ci daje w moich oczach.

Gaunt trochę zbyt gwałtownie zaciągnął się fajką. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby nie tego się spodziewał.

– W porządku – powiedział po chwili. – Nieważne w takim razie, kim jestem. Chcę do ciebie dołączyć.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

– To nie jest takie proste – odparł, po czym zaczął przechadzać się po pomieszczeniu, odsłaniając w końcu Victorię, jakby uznał, że ta sytuacja jest bardziej zabawna, niż niebezpieczna. – Nie mam pojęcia, skąd się wziąłeś. Dlaczego, nawet jeśli jesteś Gauntem, nikt o tobie wcześniej nie słyszał. I w końcu... skąd wiedziałeś, że odnajdziesz mnie tutaj? Ach... oraz... skoro rodzina jest taka ważna dla ciebie, że przychodzisz do mnie i używasz swojego pochodzenia jako argumentu, dla którego powinienem cię przyjąć... dlaczego nie przybyłeś do mnie wcześniej?

– Nikt o mnie nigdy nie słyszał, ponieważ przywykłem do życia na odludziu, jako pustelnik. Mówiłem już, że w dzieciństwie mnie ukrywano. Nie nauczono, jak żyć z ludźmi. Nawet nie próbowałem odnaleźć się w społeczeństwie, od razu po ucieczce z rodzinnego domu zaszyłem się w jednej z jaskiń, gdzie żyłem jak zwierzę. Krążyłem całe nędzne życie po różnych zaułkach. Parę razy udało mi się napaść na kogoś. To na czarodzieja – wskazał na swą różdżkę, która była oczywiście kradziona – to na zwykłego mugola. Może i nie wiem, jak powinien zachować się kulturalny człowiek, ale życie w dziczy, naturze i cholernej nędzy nauczyło mnie wiele. Przydam się. Pytałeś jeszcze, skąd wiedziałem, że znajdę cię tutaj i dlaczego nie przyszedłem do ciebie wcześniej. Tak się składa, że przychodzę dopiero teraz, bo dopiero niedawno cię odnalazłem. Odkąd tylko dowiedziałem się, że Lord Voldemort to tak naprawdę Tom Marvolo Riddle, syn Meropy Gaunt, siostry mojego ojca, zacząłem cię szukać. Ale nigdy nie miałem pojęcia, jak cię znaleźć, ponieważ – jak już mówiłem – żyłem na odludziu. Szukałem cię na własną rękę. Grzebałem w śmieciach, gdy znalazłem się bliżej jakiegoś miasteczka, i czytałem o tobie w gazetach. Co prawda czytać za dużo nie umiem, ale coś tam rozumiałem. Ale te gazety niewiele mi dawały, bo przecież żadna nigdy nie napisała, gdzie jesteś. Więc łaziłem tu i tam, co jakiś czas zatrzymując się przy śmietnikach i szukając nowych artykułów o tobie. Czasem chowałem się po kątach i podsłuchiwałem czarodziejów. A potem, przyznam, przestałem już czytać i słuchać, bo całkowicie oddaliłem się od cywilizowanego świata i mieszkałem w dzikich, dalekich lasach, więc nie mogłem liczyć na trafienie na wyrzucone gazety. W tamtym roku zawędrowałem do tego lasu. I pewnej nocy, pamiętam ją dobrze, gdy siedziałem na jednym z drzew, pojawiłeś się ty. Stałeś tylko parę stóp dalej. Nie widziałeś mnie. Ale ja wiedziałem, że to ty. Ze zdjęć z gazet i czasem jakichś ostrzeżeń wywieszonych na słupach w miastach. No i... ta potęga i siła wypisana na twarzy. Nie śledziłem cię, bo wiedziałem, że mnie wyczujesz. Nie ujawniłem się wtedy, ponieważ jeszcze nie wiedziałem, co tak właściwie mogę ci zaoferować. Byłem tylko włóczęgą, który na śniadanie jadł liście, a na kolację surowego lisa. Czekałem na ciebie tutaj, w tej chacie, cały rok. Aż w końcu się pojawiłeś. I proszę, nie odchodź beze mnie. Po tym, jak cię ujrzałem, nie mogę dalej żyć jako nic nieznaczący...

– Dalej nic nie znaczysz – przerwał mu Lord. – Po prostu patrzysz na kogoś, kto znaczy więcej niż cokolwiek i to cię przerasta... Nie mam pojęcia, jak potraktować twoją opowieść... Mówisz, że wtedy nie wiedziałeś, co możesz mi zaoferować. Dziś już wiesz?

– Tak. Bezwarunkową wierność. Oddanie. Oraz... mam jeszcze coś... – Starzec zawahał się, odrywając po raz pierwszy wzrok od Voldemorta i zerkając na Victorię. – Nie wiem, czy powinienem mówić przy kimkolwiek. Co to za dziewczyna? Jest z tobą?

Victoria spojrzała na swojego pana, niepewna czy powinna się przedstawić, czy ma pozostawić to jemu. Czarny Pan wyłapał jej spojrzenie i podszedł do niej.

– To jest, Magnusie, Victoria Narcyza Malfoy. Pochodzi z rodu Malfoyów oraz Blacków. Są to dwa potężne, stare rody, które przez wieki dbały o czystą krew, tak jak Gauntowie. Jest w gronie moich podwładnych. Czasem zabieram ją w różne miejsca, ponieważ... – Voldemort zmierzył ją wzrokiem od góry do dołu, a potem przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na jej twarz tak, jakby była czymś niezwykle cennym. – Sam widzisz, jaką jest uciechą. I do tego taka inteligentna, sprytna... – Przejechał palcami po jej włosach, które spoczywały na ramionach. – Ale wolę, aby nie słuchała. Victorio, jeśli uznam, że to właściwe, na pewno się z tobą podzielę...

– Oczywiście, mój panie – odparła i odważyła się na coś, czego nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewała. Złapała jego dłoń, którą wciąż dotykał jej włosy, w swoją dłoń i przytuliła do niej swoją twarz.

Mogło być to ryzykowne, ponieważ Voldemort nienawidził dotyku, ale chciała pokazać, jak bardzo jest mu oddana. W pierwszej chwili, gdy to uczyniła, wcale nie myślała o żadnych korzyściach. Po prostu... naprawdę poczuła, że powinna to zrobić. A następnie, gdy Voldemort już zaczął rozmawiać z Magnusem za wyciszającą tarczą, pogratulowała sobie w myślach, ponieważ być może utwierdziło go to w tym, że warto jej powiedzieć. A wtedy ona się dowie, co takiego miał jeszcze do zaoferowania Voldemortowi cały ten Magnus i być może będzie mogła powiadomić o tym Dumbledore'a i Snape'a.

– Więc co takiego masz mi do zaoferowania? – zapytał Voldemort, gdy rzucił już tarczę, która sprawiała, że Vicky nie mogła ich usłyszeć.

– Informację – odparł natychmiast Magnus z podnieceniem w głosie. – I to nie byle jaką...

– Więc mów.

– Paręnaście lat temu, gdy przebywałem nad jakimiś wodami, w niewielkiej jaskini, przybyło nieznanych mi dwóch mężczyzn. Oczywiście zacząłem ich podsłuchiwać, ponieważ rozmowa innych była dla mnie jedynym źródłem jakiejkolwiek informacji na temat tego, co się w ogóle dzieje. Wyglądali oni dosyć wojowniczo. Takie dziwne szaty mieli. A włosy czarne i długie. No i rozmawiali, rozmawiali. I w pewnym momencie wypowiedzieli nazwisko, które było mi znajome. Ty sam dzisiaj je wypowiedziałeś. Slytherin. Gdy mieszkałem w piwnicy, ojciec czasem przychodził do mnie i opowiadał mi o naszym rodzie. O niczym innym. Ród Gauntów i jego czysta krew były dla niego jak obsesja. Często mówił mi o Slytherinie. O tym, że jest naszym przodkiem. Gdy więc usłyszałem, że ci dwaj rozmawiali o Salazarze, nieco się ożywiłem i, rzecz jasna, słuchałem dalej. No i coś tam usłyszałem. Gdy o tym mówili, byli jednocześnie podnieceni i przerażeni... Ja sam nie wiem do końca, dlaczego. Podejrzewam, że ta rzecz jest wielka i mroczna, ale nie wiem dokładnie, czym jest. Mówili, że Slytherin nie do końca odszedł z tego świata te wieki temu. Podobno jest możliwość przywrócenia go, odnalezienia, skontaktowania się, ponieważ... stworzył on coś, co sprawia, że nie może umrzeć, póki to coś nie zostanie zniszczone. Nie chcę przekręcić nazwy... To był chyba... horkruks... Mówili, że on wciąż istnieje i jest gdzieś ukryty.

Voldemort przez moment miał taki wzrok, jakby ktoś uderzył go mocno w brzuch. Patrzył na Magnusa przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem spuścił spojrzenie na swoją różdżkę.

– Slytherin stworzył horkruksa? – zapytał, ale zrobił to tak cicho, że prawdopodobnie zadał to pytanie sam sobie. – Czy to możliwe?

Odwrócił się od Gaunta i podszedł do okna, zrywając nagle z niego zasłonę. Wpatrzył się w ciemność, bawiąc się między palcami różdżką.

Oczywiście to wcale nie musiało być prawdziwe, co powiedział Magnus. Nawet jeśli faktycznie to usłyszał, ci dwaj, te kilkanaście lat temu, którzy rozmawiali o tym, mogli przecież się mylić...

On sam stworzył sześć horkruksów. Czy Salazar Slytherin miał duszę na tyle mroczną, by stworzyć choćby jednego?

Wizja możliwości rozmowy z samym Salazarem Slytherinem, włączenia go w swoje szeregi, napawała Voldemorta jeszcze większą żądzą. Znał się na horkruksach. Wiedział, że jeśli faktycznie istnieje choćby jeden, Salazar może znów zaistnieć. Czy jednak chciałby? Czy nie odmówiłby włączenia się do armii zła? Czy ten horkruks w ogóle istnieje? Czy nikt nie zdołał go już zniszczyć, jeśli tak? A jeśli istnieje i nikt go nie zniszczył, gdzie go szukać?

Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na dziewczynę, która siedziała wyprostowana w fotelu i patrzyła na swoje dłonie. Jedyną osobą, która mogła mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie na ten temat, był oczywiście Dumbledore.

– Nie wiesz nic więcej na temat tego horkruksa? Gdzie się znajduje? I czym on jest? – zapytał Voldemort Magnusa.

– Przykro mi, ale nie. – Zamilkł na chwilę, a potem znów się odezwał: – I co ze mną, weźmiesz mnie ze sobą? Błagam...

– Jeszcze nie dziś. Ale prawdopodobnie wrócę po ciebie. O ile informacja o horkruksie okaże się prawdziwa.

– Proszę... – Magnus padł na kolana, a Victoria oderwała spojrzenie od swoich rąk i zerknęła na niego. – Nie wytrzymam już dłużej sam... Nocami mam zwidy... Słyszę głosy... Nie zostawiaj mnie...

Voldemort machnął różdżką i przezroczysta tarcza między nimi a Victorią zniknęła. Zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, obojętny i głuchy na krzyki starca. Malfoy także podniosła się z fotela i dołączyła do swojego pana, który już wyszedł. Na zewnątrz Lord bez słowa złapał ją za ramię i deportował w inne miejsce.

Victoria, gdy tylko pojawili się na twardej ziemi, padła na kolana i zaczęła kaszleć. Teleportacja wciąż nie była dla niej przyjemnym środkiem transportu, a już na pewno nie taka gwałtowna i bez ostrzeżenia. Voldemort nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Patrzył przed siebie, a wiatr targał jego szatą. Machnął różdżką i pojawiła się nad nimi kula światła, rozganiając ciemność wokół nich. Victoria podniosła się powoli.

– Magnus dostarczył mi pewnych informacji – zaczął mówić Czarny Pan. – I musisz dowiedzieć się na pewien temat czegoś więcej. Od Dumbledore'a. W sposób bardzo dyskretny. Chodzi o rzecz, która sprawia, że dusza wciąż żyje, mimo że ciało umarło. To czarna magia. Slytherin podobno stworzył coś takiego... I dzięki temu jest możliwość, by go przywrócić... By sprowadzić go do nas... Nie mam jednak pojęcia, czym jest ta rzecz i gdzie się znajduje. Musisz w jakiś sposób podsunąć to Dumbledore'owi, aby powiedział ci coś na ten temat lub sam zaczął szukać, by naprowadzić nas na właściwy trop... Nie jestem jednak pewien, czy warto mu mówić, o jaki rodzaj czarnej magii konkretnie mi chodzi... – Miał na myśli samo pojęcie _horkruks_. – Jeśli nie powiem, może nie odgadnąć, o co chodzi i nie znajdzie odpowiedniego tropu. Ale jeśli powiem, mogę się sam narazić, bo przecież ja także... – Spojrzał nagle na Victorię i urwał, jakby w pewnym momencie zapomniał, że ona też tu jest.

– Więc co mam powiedzieć mu, panie? – zapytała Vicky, która niezbyt wiele rozumiała z tego wszystkiego.

– Zróbmy tak... Nie powiesz, że wiesz o tym ode mnie. Niech wyjdzie od... – Voldemort zamyślił się na chwilę. – O, od Iwanowa. Powiesz Dumbledore'owi, że wezwałem ciebie i jego na jakąś rozmowę. A następnie, gdy się już deportowałem, on ci opowiedział o tym, o czym za chwilę ci powiem. – Voldemort wyglądał teraz tak, jakby walczył ze sobą i sam nie wiedział, czy powinien powiedzieć to, co chciał. Bał się, że samo to pojęcie doprowadzi Dumbledore'a do jego horkruksów. _Oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, że Dumbledore doskonale o nich wiedział i starał się je odnaleźć i zniszczyć..._ – Że Slytherin stworzył horkruksa.

Victoria przez chwilę nic nie mówiła.

– To jest ta rzecz? Która sprawia, że dusza żyje, mimo że ciało umarło? Horkruks?

– Tak. Właściwie to część duszy, która jest zamknięta w horkuksie, nie cała dusza.

– A jak się tworzy takiego horkruksa? – zapytała, patrząc na niego nieco dziwnie.

– Jeśli będziesz kiedyś chciała to zrobić, służę radą – odparł Voldemort ironicznym tonem. – Ale myślę, że nie będzie to dla ciebie duże wyzwanie. Bowiem... trzeba _zabić_. I następnie oczywiście wymówić odpowiednie zaklęcie.

– A jak go zniszczyć?

– Tym będziemy się przejmować, jak go już znajdziemy – odparł chłodno.

Byłby głupcem, gdyby powiedział komukolwiek, jak niszczyć horkruksy, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że on sam także je stworzył. I nieważne, czy była tym kimś Victoria.

– Powiedz mu to, co ci kazałem – oznajmił po chwili. – I pilnuj, aby nie interesował się samymi horkruksami, a Slytherinem i konkretnie jego horkruksem. Wezwę cię za jakiś czas i złożysz raport. Czasu nie ma wiele, a Slytherin, jego umiejętności, potęga i sława nam się przydadzą w wojnie. Do widzenia, Victorio Narcyzo.

– Do widzenia, panie.

Voldemort deportował się. Victoria wlepiła przerażone spojrzenie w dal. Skoro Voldemort tak bardzo nie chciał, aby Dumbledore interesował się samymi horkruksami... Skoro tak walczył ze sobą, by jej o nich powiedzieć... Skoro sprawiały one, że nie można było umrzeć... Przecież Voldemort także na pewno stworzył horkruksa. Ona pomagała Dumbledore'owi, ponieważ mimo wszystko chciała, aby Czarny Pan nie zawładnął ziemią, a teraz okazuje się, że jego się wcale tak łatwo nie pokona... I jak zwykle była w rozterce. Nie wiedziała, czy powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi prawdę, czy to, co kazał jej Lord.

Silny wiatr uderzył w nią i zatargał jej włosami. Odetchnęła głośno i, próbując skupić się z całej siły, deportowała się przed bramę Hogwartu.


	17. Chapter 17

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Wybiła północ, gdy dziewczyna o długich, ciemnych włosach weszła przez wrota wejściowe do zamku. Miała w zamiarze udać się do Dumbledore'a. Nie wiedziała jednak wciąż, co powinna mu powiedzieć – prawdę, która na pewno naprowadzi dyrektora na horkuksy Voldemorta czy to, co kazał jej powiedzieć Voldemort, czyli że historię o horkruksie Slytherina usłyszała od Iwanowa? Pierwszy raz, odkąd rozmawiała na ten temat z Czarnym Panem, wreszcie faktycznie o tym pomyślała... _Skoro horkruks był rzeczą tak czarnomagiczną, stworzoną poprzez dokonanie mordu, to czy Slytherin mógł mieć z tym coś wspólnego?_ Czy Dumbledore w ogóle wysłucha ją do końca, czy z politowaniem na twarzy powie, że to niemożliwe? Poza tym... minęły wieki od lat, w których żył Slytherin... Prawdopodobne byłoby w ogóle to, że przez taki czas nikt nie zainteresował się horkruksem Slytherina, o którym przecież ktoś musiał wiedzieć? Victoria, której myśli wypełnione były wciąż napływającymi pytaniami, nie zauważyła, że ktoś siedział na schodach i wyraźnie na nią czekał.

– Hej... Victorio... – usłyszała głos.

Spojrzała w stronę schodów. Hermiona Granger właśnie szła w jej stronę. _Cholera...!_ Już zapomniała o tym całym zadaniu Hermiony, które polegało na czekaniu na nią, gdy szła sama do Voldemorta, by upewnić się, że wróci cała. Oczywiście nie miała pojęcia, że Dumbledore tak naprawdę chciał, aby Hermiona czekała na nią po to, aby się do niej zbliżyć i spróbować wyciągnąć te rzeczy, których nie mówiła dyrektorowi.

– Cześć – powiedziała sucho Victoria, która po tym wszystkim, co usłyszała od Voldemorta, naprawdę nie miała ochoty rozmawiać z kimkolwiek innym, niż dyrektorem. – Wybacz, ale spieszę się do profesora Dumbledore'a. – Ruszyła w stronę schodów, jednak nagle zatrzymała się i spojrzała na Hermionę przez ramię. – I dziękuję, że na mnie czekałaś, mimo że wcale nie ja o to prosiłam...

– Nie ma sprawy. A właściwie to wszystko w porządku? Chociaż... może nie jest to dobre pytanie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że właśnie co wróciłaś ze spotkania z Voldemortem...

Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niej krótko.

– W porządku – odparła tylko i zaczęła wspinać się po schodach.

Usłyszała kroki, a po chwili zza ściany wybiegł Snape. Prawie na siebie wpadli.

– Co pan tu...

– Zostałem wezwany. Wiesz dlaczego?

– Dopiero wróciłam od Czarnego Pana i...

– Więc pytam, czy wiesz dlaczego?!

– Nie wiem – odparła i zmarszczyła brwi, bo patrzył na nią tak, jakby to wezwanie było jej winą.

– Dlaczego trzymał cię tak długo? Zresztą... nieważne – dodał pospiesznie, gdy zauważył, że na dole stoi Hermiona. – Idź do Dumbledore'a. Ja dołączę do was, jak tylko wrócę.

– Zaczekam tu. Podejrzewam, że Czarny Pan chce... poinformować pana o tym, co powiedział mi dzisiaj, chociaż nie dam sobie ręki uciąć, że na pewno o to chodzi... – Rzuciła spojrzenie w bok, zastanawiając się, czy Voldemort zamierza powiedzieć Snape'owi o horkruksie.

Snape kiwnął głową i pokonał resztę schodów, jednak u dołu zatrzymał się na chwilę.

– Na pewno nie mówiłaś mu nic na mój temat?

Victoria prychnęła cicho, odwracając się w jego stronę. Miała ochotę powiedzieć mu, że ma z Czarnym Panem tematy dużo ciekawsze do rozmów, niż o nim, ale powstrzymała się. Odpowiedziała tylko krótko:

– Nie, nie mówiłam.

Snape odwrócił się i wyszedł przez wrota. Hermiona przez chwilę niepewnie patrzała to na miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał Snape, to na Victorię.

– Mogę dotrzymać ci towarzystwa póki profesor...

– Nie, Hermiono, dziękuję – przerwała jej Vicky, która była nieco wytrącona z równowagi przez rozmowę ze Snape'em. – Już swoje zrobiłaś, możesz wracać do dormitorium, cześć.

I nie zwracając uwagi już dłużej na Granger, usiadła na schodach i zdjęła z nóg szpilki, a następnie wsunęła dłonie w swoje włosy i przymknęła oczy. _To nie był łatwy dzień._

Przez kolejne minuty, gdy Hermiona już odeszła, jej myśli krążyły wokół Voldemorta, Slytherina, horkruksa, Magnusa oraz tego, co powinna powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi. Nie minęło aż tak dużo czasu, gdy wreszcie pojawił się przed nią Snape.

– I co? – Poderwała się do góry.

Stała parę stopni nad nim, tak że przewyższała go o głowę.

– Powiedział mi o czymś niezwykle... dziwnym i tajnym. Muszę iść zobaczyć się natychmiast z dyrektorem...

I wspiął się już na pierwszy schodek.

– Ale... co panu powiedział? Dlaczego pan nie mówi?

– Ponieważ... póki nie opowiem o tym Dumbledore'owi i z nim tego nie skonsultuję, nie powinnaś wiedzieć. To są straszne, mroczne sprawy. Dlatego wezwał mnie.

Pokonał kolejne schodki i teraz to ona stała niżej.

– Tak? – Jej ton był drwiący. – Cóż to za straszna sprawa? Horkruks Salazara Slytherina?

Snape zatrzymał się od razu i wolno obrócił w jej stronę.

– A więc powiedział ci...

Victoria wspięła się wyżej i stała teraz na tym samym stopniu, co on.

– Dla ścisłości, profesorze – zaczęła, patrząc mu hardo w oczy – nie ma rzeczy, o której inni by od niego wiedzieli, a ja nie.

– Nie wierzę, że najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik naszych czasów obrał sobie za powiernicę siedemnastoletnią dziewczynę – wysyczał pogardliwie i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

– _Prawda?_ – odparła ironicznie. – Cóż takiego musi mieć w sobie taka dziewczyna, że wie o wszystkim wcześniej, niż... rzekomo... _jego_ prawa ręka? Czyli oczywiście pan, profesorze – dodała z lekką kpiną w głosie.

Patrzyli na siebie tak, że gdyby było to możliwe, z obydwu tych par oczu sypałyby się teraz iskry. Każde ich słowo ociekało jadem. Ślizgońska osobowość przeciw ślizgońskiej osobowości nigdy nie pozostawała dłużna w sporach.

– Ciekawe jaki pożytek będzie miał z takiej dziewczynki, gdy przyjdą prawdziwe problemy, a nie bawienie się w szukanie wymyślonego horkruksa Slytherina...

Victoria uniosła jeden kącik ust. W głębi duszy bardzo szanowała tok myślenia Snape'a. Skoro on uważał, że ten horkruks to brednia... _Może faktycznie tak jest?_

– Chodźmy lepiej już do dyrektora – powiedział Snape i wszedł na piętro.

– A co mu powiemy? Mówił panu Czarny Pan o tej historii z Iwanowem? Że niby od niego się pan dowiedział o horkruksie?

– Tak – odparł krótko Snape, pokonując kolejne schody.

– Więc... Trzeba to jakoś poukładać. Dumbledore wie, że wezwał nas osobno, więc nie możemy powiedzieć, że Iwanow mówił nam tę historię razem... Powiemy, że najpierw przywołał mnie i Iwanowa, a gdy już odeszłam i wezwał pana, to Iwanow wciąż z nim był i...

Snape zatrzymał się. Victoria wpadła na niego. Odwrócił się do niej.

– Słucham...? – zapytał, a jego wzrok był jakiś zamglony.

– O co panu chodzi? – zapytała Victoria, marszcząc brwi.

– Ty naprawdę słuchasz tego, co mówi ci Czarny Pan, jeśli chodzi o zdawanie relacji Dumbledore'owi? – Snape złapał ją za ramiona i lekko potrząsnął. – Ile razy skłamałaś mnie albo dyrektora prosto w twarz, bo ON ci tak kazał? Ile razy podałaś błędne informacje, chociaż doskonale znałaś prawdę?! Po co Dumbledore ci tak zaufał, jak ty i tak robisz to, co każe ci Czarny Pan? – Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział szeptem.

Victoria z lekkim przerażeniem patrzyła w rozwścieczoną twarz.

– Ja... – zaczęła. – Myślałam, że pan też...

– Co _ja też_? – odparł, już nieco spokojniej. Puścił ją. – Ja też szpieguję, ale tego, czego się dowiem, i tak nie mówię, tylko słucham Czarnego Pana? Nie. Ja tego nie robię. Bo to mijałoby się z celem. A wiesz co jest tym celem? Uratowanie świata od zła. I nie, nie bawię się w żadnego bohatera, Victorio – Zdała sobie sprawę, że sytuacja jest bardzo poważna, skoro zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. – I nie, nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem, który ma prawo cię w jakikolwiek sposób teraz nawracać. Ale pomagam Dumbledore'owi, ponieważ on stoi po tej słusznej stronie. Po tej prawdziwej. I on jest dobry. Ty też miałaś to robić. Owszem, mówisz mu o istotnych rzeczach, ale teraz okazuje się, że może za tym, co mówiłaś, stało coś jeszcze bardziej istotnego, ale zdecydowałaś się o tym nie powiedzieć, ponieważ mówiłaś tylko to, co kazał ci Czarny Pan...

– Nie robiłam tego wcześniej... – mruknęła cicho, nie patrząc na niego. – Po prostu...

– Co? – Snape westchnął głośno. – Podoba ci się, że Czarny Pan traktuje cię jak swoją wyjątkową, słodziutką pomagierkę i za nic nie chcesz tego popsuć? Podoba ci się to, tak?

– Nie... To nie chodzi o...

– Podoba ci się czy nie? – powtórzył pytanie, patrząc z uporem w jej oczy.

– Profesorze...

– Podoba ci się czy nie?! – wykrzyczał.

– TAK, PODOBA MI SIĘ!

Jej głos odbił się echem po korytarzu. Snape zrobił minę, jakby ktoś uderzył go w twarz.

– Co nie oznacza, że tego właśnie chcę! – dodała rozchwianym głosem. – Mówiłam panu na dziedzińcu, że mam ciężko. Że to przez Czarnego Pana jest mi tak źle. A pan i tak będzie mnie posądzał... – Chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale rozmyśliła się. Mrugała cały czas, chcąc ukryć stojące w oczach łzy.

Nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić. Uznała, że najrozsądniej będzie odejść. Odwróciła się i ruszyła szybkim krokiem przed siebie, znikając po chwili w innym korytarzu.


	18. Chapter 18

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Wiatr targał ciemne włosy postaci stojącej na balkonie, której niebieskie oczy wpatrzone były w księżyc z posępną miną. Ręce skrzyżowane miała na piersiach. Wyglądała nieco jak obrażone dziecko, któremu nie kupiono nowej zabawki. Stała w takiej pozycji już piętnaście minut, jakby chciała udowodnić całemu światu, że naprawdę poczuła się urażona i nie ma zamiaru o tym zapomnieć. Vicky chciała, aby Snape przyszedł tutaj i ją przeprosił. Nie dlatego, że było jej szkoda ich relacji, która przecież ostatnio była dobra. Czuła się po prostu dotknięta do żywego tym, że tak ją naciskał i wymusił na niej przyznanie się do czegoś, do czego wcale nie chciała się przyznawać – że cieszy ją uznanie Voldemorta i to, jak szczególnie on ją traktuje.

Minęło dwadzieścia minut, a Snape wciąż się nie pojawił. Ze złości przygryzła mocno wargę i zacisnęła oczy. Oczywiście z jednej strony była niesprawiedliwa i dobrze o tym wiedziała. Przecież ona, trzeba przyznać, dała mu powód do tego, że się na nią zdenerwował – chciała oszukać Dumbledore'a. Jej wadą było jednak to, że zbyt ciężko przychodziło jej przyznać się do swojej winy, za to pragnęła być przepraszana. Gdy podczas kłótni wychodziła, to chciała być goniona. I tak było właśnie w tej sytuacji.

Otworzyła oczy i jej serce drgnęło, gdy wreszcie usłyszała, że ktoś się zbliża.

– Podobno nocą rozmowy są żywsze i prawdziwsze, bo człowiek nie ma już siły udawać – usłyszała głos, który wcale nie należał do Mistrza Eliksirów. – Nocą wszystko wydaje się lepsze, bo ilekroć świat zaczyna topić się w srebrnym blasku księżyca, ludzka wrażliwość staje się większa. Podobno.

Dumbledore stanął niedaleko niej i położył dłonie na balustradzie balkonu. Patrzył na Zakazany Las. Victoria spojrzała na niego i zaczęła zastanawiać się, dlaczego w ogóle do niej przyszedł, skoro Snape na pewno powiedział mu o tym, iż chciała go okłamać i przedstawić mu taką wersję wydarzeń, jaką kazał Czarny Pan.

– Profesor Snape był u mnie i opowiedział mi o tym, co mówił wam Voldemort. O horkruksie Slytherina – zaczął, gdy Victoria się nie odezwała. – Zdziwiło mnie to, że zjawił się sam. Gdy go o to zapytałem, powiedział że, z bliżej nieznanych mu powodów, obraziłaś się i odeszłaś... Jednak chciałbym porozmawiać z wami o tym razem, ponieważ musicie być poinformowani tak samo, gdyby Voldemort was przesłuchiwał. W końcu waszej dwójce powierzył zadanie wyciągnięcia ze mnie czegoś na temat tego horkruksa, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli spiszecie się w jego oczach jednakowo i będziecie wiedzieć tyle samo. Uprzejma będziesz więc, Victorio, udać się ze mną do gabinetu i porozmawiać o tej sprawie we trójkę?

Wiedziała, że nie może wiecznie milczeć, tym bardziej przy dyrektorze, który wcale nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Westchnęła.

– Bardzo chciałabym pana nie zawieść chociaż w tym momencie, jednak bardzo proszę, abyśmy przełożyli to na jutro... – powiedziała bezbarwnym tonem, w końcu obracając się w jego stronę.

– _Chociaż w tym momencie?_ A kiedy, uważasz, zawiodłaś mnie ostatnio? – zapytał, poprawiając okulary na nosie.

– Niecałe pół godziny temu, jak mniemam. Nie powiedział panu profesor Snape, co zamierzałam i co było powodem naszej... małej sprzeczki?

Dumbledore pokręcił przecząco głową, uśmiechając się. Victoria wypuściła powietrze i spojrzała w bok.

– Nie rozumiesz, dlaczego nie powiedział? – zapytał siwobrody. – Byłaś pewna, że wciąż jest dla ciebie kimś w rodzaju wroga i tylko czeka na to, by cię obciążyć? Widzisz, Victorio, nie powiedział mi. I nawet nie miał takiego zamiaru. Próbowałem to z niego wyciągnąć, ponieważ martwiłem się, o co między wami znów poszło... Wiesz, jak ważne jest wasze zadanie. Szpiegujecie. I jesteście w tym we dwójkę. Jeśli i wy zaczniecie się spierać między sobą... – Dumbledore urwał i westchnął bezradnie, patrząc na błonia. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto usilnie stara się uratować świat, ale wszyscy mu w tym przeszkadzają.

Victoria objęła się ramionami. Cały czas była jedynie w czerwonej sukience, a przez większość nocy przebywała na zewnątrz.

– Nawet nie wiem, czy nie jestem trochę zawiedziona tym, że nie powiedział – oznajmiła niepewnym głosem. – Gdyby powiedział, poczułabym winę, wstyd. Ale wiedziałabym, że to musiało mnie spotkać, bo zasłużyłam. Bo nie postępuję w życiu właściwie. A skoro on nie powiedział... Skoro nie zdradził mnie, mimo że ja w pewnym sensie zamierzałam zdradzić jego i pana, i całą stronę przeciwną Czarnemu Panu... Skoro zachował się wobec mnie w porządku... Jak ja mam zachować się wobec niego? – Spojrzała bezradnie na starszego czarodzieja. – Udaje mi się być uprzejmą dla innych przy takich zwykłych, codziennych rzeczach. Ale nie wiem, jak się zachować, gdy ktoś powinien mnie wydać, a tego nie robi, bo... Sama nie wiem dlaczego...

– Bo jesteś dla niego ważna – powiedział po chwili Dumbledore. – Wiem, że moje słowa mogą zabrzmieć teraz niedorzecznie, ponieważ wydaje się, że profesor Snape nie ma uczuć i że gdy nikt na niego nie patrzy, to nadal jest taki gburowaty i ponury, jak przy innych. Może nie powinienem... A może właśnie to jest właściwe... Ale chcę ci powiedzieć, iż on naprawdę potrafi docenić kogoś, kto doceni jego. Kto potraktuje go jak człowieka. Myślę, że ty w jakimś stopniu dałaś mu do zrozumienia, że jest kimś, z kim da się porozmawiać. Kogo rady warto wysłuchać. Kogo obecność nie jest tylko obciążeniem. I on cię za to ceni.

– Za to samo ceni mnie Czarny Pan... – spojrzała wymownie w niebieskie oczy staruszka.

– Nie będę ci wmawiał, że zapewne tak nie jest. Skoro tak uważasz, to pewnie masz rację. Jesteś inteligentna. Tyle że za bycie przyjaciółką Lorda Voldemorta, Victorio, może i otrzymasz uznanie wśród jego podwładnych; górę bogactwa i sławę; oraz wiele innych kuszących rzeczy. Ale żadna z nich nie będzie prawdziwa i żadna nie da ci szczęścia, bo w żadnej z nich nie będzie ani trochę dobra i miłości.

– Nie jestem pewna, panie profesorze – spojrzała nieco zbyt gniewnie w jego oczy. – U mnie w domu nie mówiło się, że miłość i dobro dają szczęście. Ale za to ciągle słyszałam, że to szczęście daje Czarny Pan oraz służenie jemu, jego uznanie. Szalona ciotka Bellatriks ciągle mi mówiła, że jeśli będę mu wiernie służyła, osiągnę wszystko. I nawet ojciec! Ojciec! – Victoria nerwowo zebrała swoje włosy w jedną dłoń, a potem je wypuściła. – Człowiek, który od małego uczy dziecko tego, co jest właściwie i słuszne, a co nie. I wie pan, co mi mówił mój ojciec? Że właśnie służenie Czarnemu Panu jest największą chlubą! I fakt, mówił to cicho i z drżeniem w głosie, bo zawsze nieco się bał i tchórzył, ale mówił! I ja przez lata żyłam w takim przekonaniu! A teraz nagle wszyscy każą mi od tego uciec, wyrzec się tego. – Ucichła na chwilę i wsunęła dłonie we włosy, zaciskając oczy, jakby poczuła jakiś ból w sobie. – Profesor Snape przyszedł dziś do pana sam, ponieważ wymusił na mnie przyznanie się, że podoba mi się to, w jaki sposób traktuje mnie Czarny Pan. Zrobił to dlatego, bo się na mnie zdenerwował. A zdenerwował się na mnie dlatego, że chciałam panu przedstawić taką wersję wydarzeń odnośnie tego horkruksa, jaką kazał mi przedstawić Czarny Pan.

Dumbledore przez chwilę milczał. Najpierw patrzył na las, a później przez moment w jej oczy. W końcu jednak się odezwał:

– Mogę się jedynie domyślać, w jakiej rozterce tkwisz każdego dnia i przy każdym wyborze. Ale nie szukaj dla siebie usprawiedliwienia, Victorio. Wiem, że przebywanie za młodu wśród śmierciożerców i to wmawianie, że służenie Voldemortowi to właściwa droga, pozostawiło ślady w twojej psychice i w twoim sercu, które przecież w większości kieruje naszymi wyborami. Ale nie daj się zaślepić. Masz swój rozum i swoje sumienie. Możesz próbować się zmienić. Jednak musisz faktycznie tego chcieć. Musisz wyzbyć się tego przekonania, że szacunek Voldemorta jest najważniejszą wartością. Musisz umieć grać przed nim, ale jednocześnie wcale go nie popierać i... nie ubóstwiać, moja droga. Wiem, że on robi wielkie rzeczy. Wielkie i złe. A to często ślepo pociąga człowieka. Ale musisz się starać. Inaczej zawsze będziesz uciekała, tak jak dzisiaj, ponieważ twoje usta i rozum będą mówiły jedno, ale serce będzie czuło drugie.

– W porządku – powiedziała po dłużej chwili Victoria. – W takim razie chodźmy do pana gabinetu i porozmawiajmy we trójkę.

Siwobrody uśmiechnął się do niej i zachęcił gestem do przejścia przez drzwi. Szli w ciszy do gabinetu. Dumbledore zachowywał się tak, jakby w ogóle go to milczenie nie krępowało. Uśmiechał się do siebie i nucił coś pod nosem. Victoria zarzuciła nerwowo kosmyk za ucho, gdy wchodzili już do okrągłego gabinetu dyrektora. Nie spodziewała się jednak zastać tam swojego brata, Dracona, który stał niedaleko Snape'a z dłońmi schowanymi w kieszeniach spodni. Patrzył na Vicky z niepokojem.

– Draco, co tutaj robisz? – zapytał Albus, który także był zaskoczony widokiem chłopaka.

– Snape mnie tu sprowadził – odparł bez ogródek. – Powiedział, że z moją siostrą jest coś nie tak i że może ja jakoś na nią wpłynę, więc jestem. Chociaż jeszcze nie do końca rozumiem, o co chodzi... – Spojrzał pytająco na Victorię.

– Severusie, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – zapytał spokojnie Dumbledore, ku zdziwieniu Victorii, która była pewna, że wszyscy się zmówili i są przeciwko niej. – Oczekujesz, że to w jakikolwiek sposób rozwiąże problem? Mogłeś od razu wezwać Narcyzę, może dałaby jej szlaban... – zażartował.

– Wezwałem Dracona, ponieważ pomyślałem, że widok ukochanego braciszka wzbudzi choć trochę pokory w naszej małej... Vicky. – Ton Snape'a wręcz kipiał ironią.

Victoria, która jako jedyna wciąż milczała, skrzywiła się i wyglądała tak, jakby zamierzała wybuchnąć. W ostatniej chwili zdecydowała się na opanowanie.

– Uważa pan, że brak mi pokory? – Victoria spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Jej spojrzenie było lodowate.

Snape także się do niej uśmiechnął. Równie kpiąco, jak ona. Dumbledore głośno westchnął i już otwierał usta, ale Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł nieco bliżej do Victorii i powiedział:

– Wiecznie niezadowolona. Co trzeba zrobić, żeby ci dogodzić? Albo... kim trzeba być? Czarnym Panem, który to tak ci imponuje...?

– Nie przy Draconie, proszę – przerwała mu, a jej głos zadrżał.

Snape nie przejął się tym i ciągnął dalej:

– Taka niewinna! Kto by pomyślał, że wzbudzi uczucia w samym Czarnym Panie?

– Nie wzbudziłam w nim żadnych uczuć. Pan nie wie jak jest – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Księżniczka Hogwartu. Tajemnicza, przebiegła, z urodą i talentem... – Snape nie przestawał. Wpatrywał się w nią z piekielną iskrą w oku. – Idealna. Szkoda tylko, że traktująca wszystko wokół, jak nic niewartego jej uwagi. Bo po co mieć w sobie pokorę i jakikolwiek honor, skoro Czarny Pan tak...

– Dosyć! – krzyknął Draco.

Victoria machnęła na niego ręką. Nie odrywała oczu od Snape'a.

– O jakiej cholernej pokorze ty cały czas mówisz, człowieku?! O jakiej pokorze? Czy pan zna w ogóle takie pojęcie, że śmie mnie pouczać?! Ja akurat, myślę, mam w sobie bardzo wiele pokory! Dostatecznym dowodem na to jest to, że zamieniłam z panem nieraz słowo, które nie dotyczyło lekcji albo zebrań śmierciożerców! Rozmawiałam z panem jak z człowiekiem i dzisiaj, gdy zamienialiśmy słówko z profesorem Dumbledore'em, to on mnie za to pochwalił, bo uznał, że rzeczywiście pan jest tego wart! Ale, panie profesorze – Victoria spojrzała na dyrektora i rozłożyła ręce. – Czego on jest wart? – Znów spojrzała na Snape'a, którego twarz w tym momencie nie wyrażała niczego.

Zapanowała cisza. Nikt nic nie mówił i nikt się nie ruszał. Po paru chwilach Snape zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia. Victoria, jakby wstąpiła w nią nagle jakaś zła moc, złapała go za szatę.

– Nie wyjdzie pan stąd teraz – powiedziała spokojnym tonem, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę. – Oczekuję przeprosin.

– Severusie... – odezwał się Dumbledore.

– Vicky... – Draco wpatrywał się z lekkim przerażeniem w siostrę.

– Oczekujesz przeprosin? – odezwał się Snape. – W takim razie...

Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Zszedł po schodach, wciąż wlokąc ją za sobą. Dotarli do lochów. Draco biegł za nimi. Snape podszedł do drzwi swojego gabinetu, otworzył je i wepchnął ją do środka, wchodząc i zamykając drzwi zaklęciem.

– Proszę. Powiedz raz jeszcze, prosto w moją twarz, że oczekujesz przeprosin. – Snape podszedł do niej, patrząc na nią z góry. – Powiedz, gdy Dumbledore'a nie ma tuż obok. Gdy jesteśmy sami i nikt nas nie słyszy. Powiedz.

– Pożałuje pan za to wszystko... – wysyczała, decydując się na odwagę.

Snape złapał ją za nadgarstek i pociągnął do góry, przygwożdżając go swoją dłonią do ściany, tuż nad jej głową.

– Nienawidzę siebie za to, że kiedykolwiek chciałem, abyśmy traktowali się dobrze i sobie ufali.

– Ja pana też za to nienawidzę.

– I nienawidzę siebie za to, że zawsze cię broniłem i kryłem. Choćby dzisiaj. Nie powiedziałem Dumbledore'owi, co zamierzałaś zrobić.

– Wyręczyłam pana. Sama mu powiedziałam.

Snape złapał jej drugi nadgarstek i także przycisnął go do ściany nad nią.

– Niech mnie pan puści. Nie chcę, żeby mnie pan dotykał.

– Nie myśl, że robię to z przyjemnością... Kiedyś dołączyłem do śmierciożerców z własnej woli. Byłem potworem. Ale nigdy nie wszedłem w to duchem tak głęboko, jak ty.

Victoria zaśmiała mu się prosto w twarz.

– Pomagam Dumbledore'owi. Rozmawiam przyjaźnie z Potterem i całą resztą zamku. Kryję pana przed Czarnym Panem. Ależ ja, do cholery, jestem okrutna... – zakpiła. – A może czuje się pan niedowartościowany? Bo cała uwaga, zarówno Czarnego Pana, jak i Dumbledore'a, skupia się wyłącznie na mnie, a nie na panu? A może dręczy pana poczucie winy i zazdrości mi pan postawy? Mówił pan, że za młodu był pan prawdziwym śmierciożercą z wyboru... I był pan potworem... A ja? Także jestem śmierciożercą. Tyle że ja nie jestem potworem. Ja nienawidzę zabijać, torturować. Pan to zapewne uwielbiał i teraz chciałby pan, aby ta dawna wersja pana, była taka, jak ja...

Snape ściskał mocno jej ręce. Bolało. Nie wyglądał jednak tak, jakby zamierzał przestać. Victoria wpadła na pewien pomysł. Chciała go upokorzyć i dogryźć mu za te wszystkie słowa... Podniosła swoją nogę i oplotła ją wokół jego uda, wyginając brzuch do przodu i ocierając się nim o niego.

– I jak? – wyszeptała.

Mistrz Eliksirów patrzył na nią z niezrozumieniem. Gdy jej brzuch zaczął przeciągle ocierać się o jego podbrzusze, puścił jej ręce i odsunął się od niej.

– Co ty robisz?

– Ukazuję moją pokorę w stosunku do pana...

Oparła się o ścianę, chowając dłonie za plecami i uśmiechając się.

– Wyjdź stąd...

– Ależ jak to? – Udała, że jest jej niezmiernie przykro. – Przecież sam mnie tu pan zaciągnął... Liczyłam, że po coś konkretnego...

– Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.

Nie patrzył na nią.

– Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. W końcu chodzę na eliksiry, więc...

– Wynoś się stąd! – krzyknął.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem. Nie był to jednak szyderczy uśmiech. Bardziej kogoś, kto dowiaduje się, że przez cały czas miał rację. Ruszyła w stronę drzwi i zdjęła zaklęcie zamykające. Nim jednak wyszła, obróciła się do niego przez ramię. Opierał się o biurko i patrzył w ścianę.

– Poczuł się pan przeze mnie jak ktoś bezwartościowy? Ktoś na chwilę? Na dobry humor? – zapytała, patrząc na niego z lekkim zawiedzeniem w oczach.

Nie odpowiedział, co było oczywiście naturalne w tej sytuacji. Victoria położyła dłoń na klamce. Nie patrzyła już na niego.

– To przynajmniej teraz pan wie, jak ja czuję się przez większość czasu... Jak traktuje mnie każdy mężczyzna, którego spotkam na drodze... Jestem kimś, kto zawsze jest tym słabszym... Kogo zdanie się nie liczy... Kogo łatwo można porzucić lub ponownie przywołać... Mowa choćby o Czarnym Panie, o którym to pan tak dzisiaj często wspominał... Ale przede wszystkim chodzi mi o pana i o to, jaki pan dla mnie jest. Miłej, pełnej refleksji, nocy, profesorze.

Wyszła, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.


	19. Chapter 19

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Poniedziałkowe zajęcia Victorii kończyły eliksiry. Właśnie na nich dziewczyna miała zobaczyć Snape'a po raz pierwszy od ich ostatniej – powierzchownie oraz bardzo delikatnie ujmując – _rozmowy_ w jego gabinecie. Dziewczyna czuła się nieco niezręcznie. W końcu miała, jak gdyby nigdy nic, słuchać jego wykładu na lekcji i warzyć eliksiry, podczas gdy dwa dni temu powiedziała mu, że go nienawidzi, iż pożałuje za wszystko oraz – co najgorsze – zaraz po tych słowach próbowała go uwieść ruchem ciała, a właściwie upokorzyć. Snape tak bardzo nie chciał jej widzieć, że nawet nie przyszedł wczoraj na spotkanie z nią i Dumbledore'em, gdy mieli rozmawiać o horkruksie Slytherina, więc Dumbledore przełożył to na inny dzień i rozkazał im wyjaśnić między sobą ten spór, ale czy to dało się w ogóle wyjaśnić?

Gdy Snape pojawił się już w klasie, Victoria starała się na niego nie patrzeć. Draco natomiast, który jak zwykle trzymał się na zajęciach blisko siostry, patrzył na nauczyciela pogardliwie. Vicky, po tym co jej brat usłyszał w gabinecie dyrektora, musiała mu sporo wyjaśnić. Na szczęście Draco nie obraził się na nią, nawet gdy mu przyznała, iż Czarny Pan czasem ją wzywa samą oraz że wcale jej to aż tak nie przeszkadza. Wściekł się za to na Snape'a, który traktował Victorię jak jakąś łatwą laleczkę, która była zakochana w Voldemorcie i nie miała serca. Draco zawsze lubił Snape'a. Był on jedynym nauczycielem, któremu młody Malfoy był w stanie powiedzieć „dzień dobry". Jednak gdy w grę wchodziła jego siostra, a raczej złe traktowanie jej, Draco natychmiast zapominał o tym, kogo lubił, a kogo nie, i był gotów stanąć dla niej nawet przeciwko własnym przyjaciołom.

Minęła już połowa lekcji. Snape ani razu na nią nie spojrzał. Victoria dodawała właśnie smoczą krew do swojego eliksiru, gdy do głowy przyszła jej pewna myśl. Skoro Snape tak źle reagował na jej relację z Voldemortem, wiedząc tylko tyle, że czasami spotyka się z nim sam na sam, to jakie zdanie miałby o niej, gdyby znał całą prawdę? Gdyby wiedział, że Voldemort często spotyka się z nią pod postacią przystojnego mężczyzny, a tę tajemnicę o jego przemianie zna tylko ona? Gdyby wiedział, o czym rozmawiają? Gdyby wiedział, że Voldemort, gdy znaleźli się w chacie z Gauntem, a sytuacja wydawała się niebezpieczna, zasłonił ją własnym ciałem, tak na wszelki wypadek? Co by o niej pomyślał, gdyby wiedział, że była jedyną osobą, przy której Voldemort okazywał choć najmniejsze oznaki _człowieczeństwa_?

Późnym popołudniem Victoria została wezwana. Jak się jednak okazało, Draco i Snape też, więc zapewne miało odbyć się zebranie. Szli w ciszy przez błonia. Wszyscy mieli na sobie czarne peleryny z kapturami. Deszcz zawzięcie padał od rana.

– Mógłbyś ją wreszcie przeprosić – odezwał się w końcu Draco, nie mogąc już wytrzymać.

– Nie próbuj mi mówić, co powinienem – wysyczał Snape.

– Nie mówię, że powinieneś – rzekł młody Malfoy, ściągając na chwilę kaptur i patrząc na profesora. – To jest twój cholerny obowiązek.

Victoria milczała, jakby nie miała już siły na jakiekolwiek kłótnie.

– Chyba ci się coś pomyliło, Draco – rzucił gniewnie Snape i przystanął. Wyciągnął jedną dłoń i zatrzymał ją poziomo przed nosem chłopaka. – Tu jesteś ty. – Następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni drugą dłoń i uniósł ją wysoko ponad swoją pierwszą rękę, wyżej ponad ich głowy. – A tutaj jestem ja. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

Vicky była już parę kroków przed nimi. Podczas gdy oni stali i się kłócili, ona przeszła już przez bramę. Po paru chwilach dołączył do niej Draco, a następnie Snape. Przenieśli się.

Wylądowali, jak należało się spodziewać, przed dworkiem Malfoyów. W ciszy przeszli przez ogród.

– Nie musisz na zebraniu dawać innym do zrozumienia, że coś jest między nami nie tak – rzekł niechętnie Snape, nie patrząc na nią. – Nie zwracajmy na siebie uwagi, bo zaczną padać niewygodne pytania.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Spojrzała na niego.

– No tak. W końcu, gdyby Czarny Pan się dowiedział, jak pan na mnie mówił, profesorze, z pewnością sytuacja stałaby się dla niewygodna. Dla pana – powiedziała cicho.

Snape nic nie odpowiedział, chowając twarz za włosami. Dotarli do środka. Draco wziął pod ramię swoją siostrę i wyprzedzili Mistrza Eliksirów, kierując się w stronę salonu.

Zebranie jeszcze się nie zaczęło. Śmierciożercy dopiero witali się ze sobą, a Voldemorta nie było. Victoria i Draco podeszli do swoich rodziców i przywitali się czule z matką. Po paru chwilach wszyscy już zasiedli przy podłużnym stole, czekając na swego pana, który się spóźniał.

Victoria, która miała na sobie czarną, obcisłą spódnicę do kolan i szmaragdową bluzkę z długim rękawem, poczuła, że staje jej gęsia skórka, gdy niektórzy śmierciożercy – typu Rudolfa Lestrange'a i Greybacka – niespodziewanie zaczęli wygrywać melodię, uderzając rękami o stół i ciężkimi butami o podłogę, śpiewając nieznaną jej piosenkę, której słowa brzmiały tak:

 _Cały świat zaleje ciemność,_

 _gdy poznają naszą wielkość._

 _Cały świat zaleje lęk,_

 _gdy nasz będzie każdy dzień._

 _Nie uchroni się przed nami nikt._

 _Będą krzyczeć, będzie ryk!_

 _Nie uchroni się przed nami Zakon,_

 _a ich krwi wciąż nam mało._

 _My wejdziemy na szczyt chwały,_

 _z Czarnym Panem doskonałym!_

 _Nie przeszkodzi nam w tym nikt,_

 _bo jesteśmy ponad nich!_

Victoria patrzyła na śpiewających śmierciożerców, a następnie przeniosła wzrok na okno. Krople deszczu spływały po szybie. Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Voldemort. Wszyscy natychmiast podnieśli się z krzeseł i ukłonili nisko w jego stronę. Gdy Czarny Pan zasiadł na samym początku stołu i skinął głową, dopiero wtedy powrócili do siedzenia.

– Witajcie – rzekł Lord. – Przejdę od razu do rzeczy. Mamy do omówienia dwie sprawy. Po pierwsze, chcę was poinformować, że być może uda nam się zdobyć potężną siłę, która może nam pomóc w zbliżającej się wojnie. Pracują nad tym Severus oraz Victoria. – Voldemort zawiesił spojrzenie na dziewczynie, która, gdy poczuła, że Snape na nią patrzy, uśmiechnęła się do czarnoksiężnika. Chodziło oczywiście o horkruks Slytherina. – Z pewnością zrobią wszystko, co w ich mocy. Oczywiście nie pytam, czy już coś wiecie, ponieważ przypuszczam, że minęło zbyt mało czasu, abyście zdobyli jakieś informacje? – Voldemort patrzył na Snape'a, jakby wolał zrzucić odpowiedzialność za to zadanie na niego, niż na nią.

– W rzeczy samej, panie. Minęło zbyt mało czasu. Jeszcze nic nie wiemy.

– W porządku, ale nie zwlekajcie. Przejdźmy więc do kolejnej kwestii... Ostatnio mało się dzieje. Mało robimy. Uznałem, że trzeba przypomnieć Dumbledore'owi i jego spółce, iż strach przed nami jest w dalszym ciągu jak najbardziej słuszny... – _Snape i Victoria spojrzeli na siebie._ – Zaatakujemy pewną mugolską wioskę. Dla was będzie to rozrywka i ćwiczenia, a dla nich znak i ostrzeżenie przed zbliżającą się dla nich klęską... I zaatakujecie tę wioskę dzisiaj. Zabijecie wszystkich. Wyznaczę teraz dziesięciu, do których będzie należeć to zadanie.

Wśród tych dziesięciu znalazł się Snape i Draco. Gdy Voldemort był zajęty wyznaczaniem reszty i podawaniem informacji na temat tego, co to za wioska i gdzie się znajduje, Severus wzrokiem próbował przekazać Victorii, że musi natychmiast powiadomić Dumbledore'a, gdy tylko spotkanie dobiegnie końca. On nie miał już czasu, musiał zaraz po zebraniu przenieść się do tej wioski wraz z pozostałymi. Kiwnęła do niego głową.

Dziesiątka wyznaczonych deportowała się, gdy Voldemort zakończył posiedzenie. Victoria, tak jak pozostali śmierciożercy, którzy nie wyruszyli na misję, zaczęła wstawać od stołu. Czarny Pan jeszcze się nie deportował. Rozmawiał o czymś z Bellatriks, jednak wciąż zerkał na Victorię, która to zauważyła i z zakłopotaniem próbowała wdać się w rozmowę z kimkolwiek. Gdy jej się to nie udało, obróciła się i zaczęła iść na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się lampki z szampanem. Nim jednak do nich dotarła, ktoś złapał ją za rękę i deportował ze sobą. Oczywiście Victoria nawet nie musiała zastanawiać się, kim był ten ktoś...

Nim otworzyła oczy, Voldemort zdążył się już przemienić w przystojnego Johna Scotta. Znajdowali się przed mugolską kawiarenką. Deszcz padał także tutaj, John więc – nie zwlekając – otworzył drzwi kawiarni i zaprosił ją do środka. Victoria posłusznie przeszła przez drzwi. Usiedli przy stoliku, który znajdował się przy wielkim oknie z widokiem na ulicę i przechodzących ludzi.

– Kawiarnia? – zapytała uprzejmie Victoria, która czuła się przy nim zdecydowanie pewniej, gdy przybierał postać Johna.

– Owszem. I lepiej szybko mi powiedz, co powinienem zamówić, nim się zjawi mugol, który nas obsłuży. Nie znam się na mugolskich kawach. A właściwie na niczym, co mugolskie – dodał z grymasem wyrażającym obrzydzenie.

– Ja także się nie znam – odparła Victoria i chwyciła w dłonie menu. – Może...

W tym momencie zjawiła się kelnerka.

– Poprosimy... – Victoria niepewnie przyglądała się nazwom kaw. – Dwa razy kawę Irish.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i odeszła. Victoria przerzuciła włosy na prawe ramię. John, który siedział naprzeciwko niej, obserwował każdy jej ruch.

– Powinnaś nosić więcej biżuterii – powiedział nagle.

Victoria lekko zmieszała się.

– Uwielbiam biżuterię, ale w szkole niezbyt ona pasuje. I tak się dziwię, że nikt mi tam nie zwraca uwagi za wygląd. Gdy tylko nie muszę nosić szkolnej szaty, lubię wkładać szpilki i eleganckie spódnice, a usta podkreślać wyrazistą szminką. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że jestem praktycznie jedyną dziewczyną, która tak wygląda. Reszta nosi porozciągane swetry.

– Reszta nie jest taka jak ty. – W tym momencie kelnerka pojawiła się z kawami. – Ty nie boisz się wyrażać siebie i to mi się w tobie niezwykle podoba.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, kompletnie zapominając podziękować kelnerce.

– Niebawem wyruszam w krótką podróż. Słyszałem, że wyrabiają w tamtym miejscu przepiękną, bardzo wartościową biżuterię. Chciałbym tam znaleźć coś dla ciebie i ci podarować.

– Nie musisz...

– Ale chcę. Nalegam.

Victoria, której zabrakło odwagi na dalsze ciągnięcie tego tematu, kiwnęła tylko głową, wyrażając zgodę. Upiła łyk swojej kawy. Przez chwilę pomyślała o swoim bracie, który być może w tym momencie kogoś zmuszony był zabić. O Severusie. O tym, że nie poinformowała Dumbledore'a o ataku śmierciożerców i że nikt z tych mugoli się przez to nie uratuje... Ale czy można było ją za to winić? Czy miała jakikolwiek wybór, gdy Czarny Pan nagle chwycił ją za ramię i przeniósł tu?

– Całkiem dobry ten napój – rzekł Scott.

– Prawda? I pomyśleć, że przygotowali go nam tacy sami mugole, jak ci, których nasi teraz zabijają i torturują... – powiedziała, mieszając łyżeczką swoją kawę i patrząc na nią.

– Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

Victoria zdała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna była tego mówić na głos.

– Nic konkretnego...

– Nie lubisz zabijać, prawda? Nie lubisz krzywdzić, zadawać ran, torturować.

Victoria spięła się.

– Nie będę kłamać, że jest to moje ulubione zajęcie... – powiedziała ostrożnie.

– Wiem, że nie lubisz – oznajmił. – Widzę to po tobie, Victorio. A dosadnie przekonałem się o tym, nim weszliśmy do chaty Magnusa. Chciałaś zapukać... Nie przez przypadek, prawda?

– Chciałam, żeby się chociaż przygotował do walki... – przyznała nieśmiało. – Ale, jak się okazało, wcale nie trzeba było walczyć. Zamierzasz wrócić po Magnusa?

– Nie wiem. Nie do końca podoba mi się fakt, że jestem z nim spokrewniony. Martwię się, że będzie próbował się tym wywyższać, że będzie żerował na mojej sławie i potędze, tylko z tego powodu, że jestem z nim rodziną...

– Racja. Nie musisz go wcale przyłączać do siebie. Ale myślę, że niesprawiedliwie byłoby go zostawić. On cię szukał tyle lat... Widać, że był tobą zafascynowany. Myślę, że warto byłoby mu pomóc w jakiś sposób... Wspomóc, choćby materialnie... Włączyć do społeczeństwa, wynająć mieszkanie. Nie jestem w stanie sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak można spędzić całe swoje życie w lasach, jedząc martwe zwierzęta...

– Masz rację. To nie jest coś, co można sobie wyobrazić, jeśli się tego nie przeżyło... Ja przez pewien okres żyłem podobnie. Musiałem się ukrywać, aby odzyskać siły. Wtedy moje życie także nie było sielanką... Ale to nie rozmowa na dziś, moja droga.

– Oczywiście – odparła i spuściła wzrok.

Podeszła do nich jakaś pulchna kobieta z aparatem, która wcześniej krążyła między innymi stolikami.

– Dobry wieczór, drodzy państwo! – zaczęła z uśmiechem. – Od niedawna prowadzimy ściankę zdjęciową naszych klientów, aby wspomnienia zostały nie tylko w pamięci. Czy zgodzicie się państwo na zdjęcie?

Victoria wlepiła wzrok w stolik, jakby to pytanie w ogóle jej nie dotyczyło. Czekała na odpowiedź Johna.

– Oczywiście – odparł.

Przysunął swoje krzesło do krzesła Victorii i objął ją ramieniem, uprzednio patrząc jej przez chwilę w oczy. Victoria cicho wypuściła powietrze, a potem przybrała sztuczny uśmiech do zdjęcia.

– Taka piękna z was para, że chyba wylądujecie na samym środku ścianki – powiedziała kobieta, patrząc na zrobione już zdjęcie w aparacie. – Dziękuję uprzejmie i życzę smacznej kawy!

Victoria podziękowała i odprowadziła wzrokiem kobietę. Voldemort nie odsunął się. Wciąż siedział tuż obok. Jego wzrok spoczął na małej scenie, która znajdowała się na końcu kawiarenki.

– Umiesz tańczyć? – zapytał.

– Nie całkiem – odparła. Uznała, że po tym, jak zaprosił ją na kawę, już żadne słowo, jakie padnie z jego ust, jej nie zdziwi. – Jeśli chodzi o tańce towarzyskie, to ojciec kiedyś próbował mnie nauczyć...

– Nie chodzi mi o taniec towarzyski. Pytam, czy byłabyś w stanie wyjść na scenę i zatańczyć dla mnie. Chciałbym po prostu cię zobaczyć, jak tańczysz.

 _Cofam to, że już żadne słowo, jakie padnie z jego ust, mnie nie zdziwi_ – pomyślała, a na jej policzki wkradły się rumieńce.

– Musiałabym sobie przećwiczyć, na ten dzień chyba nie do końca...

– Rozumiem – odparł, upijając łyk swojej kawy. – W takim razie przećwicz, bo bardzo chciałbym, abyś to zrobiła.

Victoria poczuła się dziwnie i źle. Nie chciała dla nikogo tańczyć, a już na pewno nie dla Voldemorta. Najgorsze było jednak to, że nie mogła mu odmówić... Znów była zmuszana do czegoś, czego nie chciała.

W końcu wypili kawy i Voldemort zadecydował, że powinni wracać. Victoria bez żadnego żalu zgodziła się z nim. Wyszli więc przed kawiarenkę, stając pod dużym parasolem, aby nikt z przechodniów nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

– Deportuj się prosto do Hogwartu. Ja wrócę do twojego rodzinnego domu i dowiem się, jak wypadł atak na wioskę. Myślę, że już wrócili. Do widzenia, Victorio.

– Do widzenia, John.

Zniknął. Victoria rozejrzała się, czy aby na pewno nikt nie patrzy, po czym przeniosła się przed bramę Hogwartu. Gdy już się przed nią pojawiła, zarzuciła na siebie swoją czarną pelerynę z kapturem i ruszyła ku zamkowi, z deszczem jako jedynym towarzyszem. W środku od razu ją zrzuciła i pognała czym prędzej do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Miała nadzieję, że Snape jeszcze nie wrócił. Wolała pierwsza opowiedzieć o sytuacji, niż znów musieć się tłumaczyć przez Snape'a, który z pewnością rzuci w nią kolejnymi oskarżeniami i pretensjami oraz nastawi dyrektora przeciwko niej. Niestety – nie miała szczęścia. Gdy weszła już do okrągłego gabinetu, na fotelu tuż obok Dumbledore'a siedział Snape. Na jej widok od razu poderwał się do góry.

– No proszę! – Severus rozłożył ręce i teatralnie się rozejrzał, jakby miał wokół siebie publiczność. – Wróciła!

– Potrzebowano mnie, więc jestem! – zawołała, zarzucając wojowniczo swoją mokrą pelerynę na ramię i udając bohaterkę w przedstawieniu, które rozpoczął Snape.

– Wiesz, ilu mugoli masz na sumieniu? Dziesięciu – spojrzał na nią wzrokiem oskarżyciela.

– Słucham? – Victoria aż rozszerzyła oczy i na chwilę ją zatkało. – Ilu ja mam na sumieniu? Więc to moja wina, co się stało?

– Miałaś powiadomić Dumbledore'a, że robimy atak na mugolską wioskę! Powiedz, gdzie byłaś tyle czasu?

– Pan myśli, że ja z wyboru nie powiadomiłam profesora Dumbledore'a? Że poszłam sobie w tym czasie na spacer albo na dyskotekę? Za kogo pan mnie, do cholery, ma?! – wrzasnęła. – Jak pan w ogóle śmie powiedzieć, że ja mam kogokolwiek na sumieniu, co?!

– Więc pytam cię, gdzie byłaś – wysyczał jadowicie.

– Guzik to pana obchodzi! Na pewno się nie będę panu tłumaczyć. Opowiem o wszystkim profesorowi Dumbledore'owi, ale nie panu! Mam się skazywać na kolejne oskarżenia i wyzwiska z pana strony?! Na pewno! – zawołała ironicznie.

Dumbledore siedział w fotelu, trzymając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach. Minę miał doprawdy smutną, jakby i on miał dość tej złości, w której wciąż topiła się nawzajem ta dwójka.

– I powiem panu więcej, profesorze Snape. – Wyciągnęła w jego stronę palec, nie panując już nad ruchami. – Mam pana dosyć. Ja już nie będę się kłócić. Nie będę krzyczeć. Ja po prostu nie chcę już nigdy więcej z panem rozmawiać i tyle. Nie życzę sobie, żeby pan do mnie cokolwiek mówił poza lekcjami. Oczywiście pan do mnie i tak nie mówi, tylko na mnie krzyczy i mnie oskarża, ale nieważne, ja pamiętliwa nie jestem. Po prostu... jak dziś wyjdziemy z tego gabinetu, nigdy więcej się do siebie nie odzywajmy, w porządku? – Spojrzała na niego spokojnie. – Ja już naprawdę tak nie mogę. Nawet spotkania sam na sam z Czarnym Panem nie stresują i nie denerwują mnie tak bardzo, jak z panem.

Snape przez chwilę nic się nie odzywał, jakby nie takiego zakończenia jej wypowiedzi się spodziewał.

– Nie musimy od tej pory zamilknąć na zawsze. Po prostu zacznij się zachowywać, jak przystało – odparł sucho.

– Jak przystało na kogo? Ja jestem śmierciożerczynią, panie profesorze. – Podwinęła rękaw swojej bluzki i wskazała na Mroczny Znak. – Więc chyba i tak zachowuję się nieźle, jak na ten fakt, prawda? Rozmawiałam niedawno z profesorem Dumbledore'em o mnie, o moim zachowaniu. Powiedziałam mu, że ja się tak łatwo nie zmienię, ponieważ całe życie miałam wpajane wartości zupełnie inne, niż dziś ode mnie wymagacie, bym miała. I profesor Dumbledore to zrozumiał. To mnie cieszy. A pan nie musi rozumieć. Nie musimy się lubić. Nie potrzebuję pana szacunku, zrozumienia. – Spojrzała prosto w czarne oczy. – Chciałam tego i starałam się o to jakiś czas. Ale nie potrzebuję tego, więc naprawdę może pan teraz wyjść i się więcej nie odezwać do mnie.

– Severusie... – Dumbledore w końcu podniósł się z fotela. – Nie miej mi za złe, ale właściwie to ty zachowujesz się tutaj najmniej przyzwoicie. Wymagasz od Victorii, aby postępowała jak należy, ale to ty wciąż szukasz dziury w całym...

– Ja po prostu nie chcę, żeby ona wróciła na złą drogę – wycedził Snape.

– I myślisz, że krzykiem i niemiłymi komentarzami ją przy nas zatrzymasz?

– Wiem, że być może dla pana, profesorze Snape, będzie to kolejny powód do załamania nerwowego i krzyku, ale Czarny Pan sprawia, że czuję się w jego obecności sto razy lepsza i ważniejsza, niż przy panu. Dzisiaj, na przykład, zabrał mnie na kawę. Oczywiście nie jest to aluzja do tego, że pragnę, aby pan także zabierał mnie na kawę... Zrobił to, gdy ledwo wstałam od stołu po zebraniu. Nie miałam kiedy udać się do Hogwartu i zawiadomić pana, profesorze – spojrzała na Dumbledore'a.

– Zaraz... Czarny Pan zabrał cię na kawę? – zapytał Snape, który wreszcie podniósł głowę, bo po słowach Victorii, kiedy powiedziała, że czuje się przy Voldemorcie ważniejsza, zapatrzył się w podłogę. – Gdzie zabrał cię na kawę? Pokazał się gdziekolwiek? Przecież mugole chyba pochowaliby się pod lady, gdyby wszedł do lokalu, a czarodzieje tym bardziej.

– No właśnie, więc chyba nie było problemem, byśmy wypili razem spokojnie kawę, prawda? Wszyscy siedzieli cicho pod ladami – odparła ironicznie Victoria, choć tak naprawdę zrobiło jej się gorąco. Zapomniała, że Snape i Dumbledore nie wiedzieli o drugim wcieleniu Lorda. – Zabrał mnie... do swojej rezydencji.

– Swojej rezydencji? Wiesz może, gdzie to było? – zapytał Dumbledore.

– Nie mam pojęcia... Pojawiliśmy się w salonie i nie wychodziliśmy poza niego... – skłamała. – Nie pytałam, w jakiej części świata jesteśmy, bo byłoby to raczej głupie i nie sądzę, że by mi to zdradził.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową i zamyślił się.

– Jeśli łaska, udam się już do siebie – rzekła Victoria.

– Oczywiście... – odparł Dumbledore. – Severusie, chcesz coś powiedzieć Victorii, nim wyjdzie?

– Nie – powiedział po chwili zamyślenia Snape.

Victoria uniosła brwi do góry. Nie do końca się tego spodziewała, a patrząc na minę Dumbledore'a – on także nie.

– Pana strata – wyszeptała zmysłowo, a gdy zwróciła się do dyrektora, miała już zupełnie inny ton głosu: – Dobrej nocy, profesorze.

Opuściła gabinet. Gdy szła korytarzami, wpadła jej do głowy pewna myśl. Postanowiła wstąpić do biblioteki.

– Dobry wieczór, pani Pince.

Victoria podeszła do bibliotecznej lady, za którą siedziała bibliotekarka. Była to wysoka kobieta o surowych, brązowych oczach. Jej głowę zdobił ciemny kapelusz.

– Dobry, dobry, panno Malfoy – odparła kobieta.

– Mam pytanie. Właściwie może dosyć dziwne i sama nie wiem, czy jest sens pytać o coś takiego w szkolnej bibliotece, ale... Jest może jakaś książka o tańcu? O krokach tanecznych? Jak tańczyć? Cokolwiek... To pilne. – Vicky spojrzała na nią błagalnie.

– O, zaiste ciekawe pytanie... Wojna się zbliża... Owutemy dla ciebie także... Tylko ci brakuje całych godzin nauki tańca, by pchnąć się w przepaść, mam rozumieć?

– Tak to ujmijmy... – Victoria spojrzała wymownie w sufit. – Więc znajdzie się coś takiego?

– Oczywiście, że nie, Malfoy – odparła surowo pani Pince. – Może jeszcze poszukać ci w bibliotece Hogwartu poradnika modowego, co? Nic z tego. Nie ma tutaj takich książek.

– Rozumiem...

Victoria już odwróciła się od lady i miała udać się w stronę wyjścia, gdy bibliotekarka znów się odezwała:

– Nie ma tutaj takich książek. Co nie znaczy, że nie możesz się nauczyć tańczyć.

– Co ma pani na myśli? Mam sobie zamówić tutaj prywatnego instruktora? – zakpiła.

– Powiedzmy! – Bibliotekarka uśmiechnęła się do niej. – Ja będę twoją instruktorką! Za swoich czasów tańczyłam w teatrze tanecznym... Oczywiście dzisiaj jestem na to już za stara, ale miłość do tańca i ta ogromna tęsknota za nim wciąż mi towarzyszą...

– Och, naprawdę? – Victoria była zaskoczona, że pani Pince była kiedyś tancerką, i jednocześnie zachwycona. – Więc będzie dla mnie zaszczytem, jeśli zostanie pani moją instruktorką!

– Chętnie zostanę. Powiedz mi tylko, kiedy chcesz zacząć.

– Możemy nawet jutro!

– W takim razie zaczniemy jutro o dwudziestej trzydzieści. Do dwudziestej jestem w bibliotece, więc wcześniej nie da rady. Staw się pod tą pustą klasą, która jest zaraz obok biblioteki. Załatwię ci pozwolenie na wyjście o tej godzinie z dormitorium.

– Pozwolenie? – zdziwiła się Victoria, która zapomniała o tym, że coś takiego w ogóle istnieje. Żyła tutaj przecież własnym życiem, robiła co chciała i nigdy nie ponosiła za to konsekwencji, w połowie dlatego, że jeśli późnym wieczorem była poza dormitorium, to za wiedzą Dumbledore'a, a w połowie, bo nigdy nie dała się nikomu złapać. – Ach! Oczywiście! W takim razie do zobaczenia jutro, już nie mogę się doczekać! – zawołała wesoło i opuściła bibliotekę.

Gdyby bibliotekarce przeszło przez myśl, że będzie przekazywała taneczne umiejętności Victorii po to, aby ta mogła je wykorzystać przy tańcu dla Lorda Voldemorta... _Ale nie..._ Na pewno nie przejdzie jej to przez myśl. _W końcu kto w ogóle byłby w stanie na coś takiego wpaść?_


	20. Chapter 20

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Następnego dnia Snape, gdy tylko zakończył ostatnią lekcję, od razu udał się do swoich kwater i zasiadł w fotelu, masując sobie skroń. Był tego dnia wyjątkowo zmęczony, bo nocą trudno przyszło mu zasnąć. Wiedział, że to przez _nią_. Wciąż słyszał w głowie jej słowa: „ _Czarny Pan sprawia, że czuję się w jego obecności sto razy lepsza i ważniejsza, niż przy panu_ ". Przeklął pod nosem, gdy znów zaczął o tym myśleć. Wiedział, że nie przetrwa reszty tego dnia bez alkoholu, więc przywołał zaklęciem whisky i nalał sobie do szklanki. Czuł się potwornie. Nie mógł zaakceptować tego faktu, że Victoria Malfoy wolała Voldemorta – który był bez serca, odznaczał się okrucieństwem i miał na sumieniu tysiące mrocznych rzeczy – od niego. Jak bardzo musiał być okropny, skoro wolała tego potwora? Czy naprawdę było z nim aż tak źle, że ta dziewczyna wolała najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów, z którego już dawno uleciało jakiekolwiek człowieczeństwo, od jego osoby? Dlaczego to na niego patrzyła na zebraniach śmierciożerców z tym niezwykłym błyskiem w oku? Dlaczego to o nim mówiła z taką fascynacją? Dlaczego lubiła spędzać z nim czas, skoro jedyne, co Czarny Pan był w stanie jej zaoferować, to strach i psychiczną mękę?

Przypomniał sobie rozmowę na dziedzińcu z Victorią. Powiedziała, że się boi Voldemorta. Ale wczoraj wróciła od niego widocznie zadowolona i nawet dla niego chciała okłamać ostatnio Dumbledore'a. Co więc było w tym wszystkim prawdą? Kim była ta dziewczyna i dlaczego, do cholery, rozbudziła jakiekolwiek uczucie w Czarnym Panie? Jak bardzo mroczna musiała być jej dusza, jak bardzo musiała być wewnętrznie zła, skoro zainteresował się nią sam Voldemort? _Była diablicą? Dosłownie?_ A może... A może było inaczej? Może miała tak niezwykłe serce z olbrzymimi pokładami uczuć, że nawet sam Lord nie potrafił przejść obok tego obojętnie?

Teraz już przynajmniej wiedział, że kiedy Voldemort zabronił mu rozmawiać z Victorią, to zrobił to zapewne po to, bo nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek poza nim się do niej zbliżał. To było _chore._ Miał jednak nadzieję, że ten szaleniec naprawdę do niczego jej nie zmuszał... Kosztowało go to sporo, ale jednak liczył na to, że Victorii było przy nim faktycznie... dobrze. O ile można tak w ogóle powiedzieć. Bo jeśli ona musiała się przy nim męczyć... Jeśli musiała tylko udawać, że przebywanie z nim ją cieszy... A nikt by o tym nie wiedział i nie mógł jej pomóc... To wtedy byłoby to naprawdę warte współczucia dla niej.

Całą resztę dnia spędził w tym fotelu, pijąc whisky i zastanawiając się nad wszystkim. Wciąż jednak nie wymyślił, co powinien zrobić. Zostawić to wszystko? Czy podjąć jakieś działania? Wszystko w nim pragnęło tego, aby zrobił jakiś krok. Wyciągnął rękę do Victorii. Że też jego cholerna duma także nie mogła za tym być...

Gdy nadszedł wieczór, udał się na patrol, który miał dziś na pierwszym piętrze. Sądził, że tego dnia nie wydarzy się już nic szczególnego; że wróci niebawem do siebie i spokojnie pójdzie spać. Nim zdążył przejść jednak cały korytarz, dostrzegł, że drzwi do jednej z klas, która zwykle nie jest zajmowana przez żadnego nauczyciela, są lekko uchylone, a w środku pali się światło. Podszedł do nich ostrożnie i zajrzał do środka.

Przez pierwszą minutę nie był w stanie stwierdzić, co w ogóle w tym pomieszczeniu się dzieje. Pani Pince, która zwykle nosiła dostojną suknię oraz kapelusz, teraz ubrana była w jakąś zwykłą, luźną szatę. Nie to było jednak najdziwniejsze... Irma Pince, która właśnie machnęła różdżką w stronę starego gramofonu, a pokój wypełnił się muzyką, zaczęła wykonywać jakieś kroki taneczne. Snape, nie mogąc pojąć, o co chodzi, uchylił drzwi nieco bardziej. Zobaczył wtedy Victorię, która ubrana była w białe szorty oraz błękitny top kończący się przed pępkiem. Obserwowała ona z uwagą bibliotekarkę.

– No dobrze, teraz spróbuj ty – powiedziała po pewnym czasie pani Pince i usiadła na krześle.

Victoria wyszła na środek. Irma machnęła różdżką i światła zgasły. Została zapalona tylko jedna świeca, która rzucała światło idealnie na dziewczynę. Z gramofonu zaczęła lecieć jakaś rockowa piosenka (która bardzo przypominała nasze _„R U Mine?" – Arctic Monkeys_ ). Vicky zaczęła swój taniec od kucnięcia i zmysłowego powstania, wyciągając przy tym przed siebie ręce i powoli złączając je ze sobą. Dalej Snape nie zwracał uwagi na to, jakie taneczne kroki wykonywała. Była tyłem do niego, a jej taniec często wymagał kucnięcia lub wygięcia brzucha, więc jak mógł zwracać uwagę na cokolwiek innego, stojąc tak bezradnie w progu i zapominając na chwilę o tym, po co się tu znalazł...?

– Masz figurę stworzoną do takich namiętnych tańców. Zakręcisz w głowie niejednemu, kręcąc tak swoim ciałem, a mówię ci to ja, była tancerka z najlepszego tanecznego teatru! – zachichotała pani Pince, powstając z krzesła i klaszcząc w dłonie, gdy Vicky zakończyła swój taniec.

– Dziękuję... Tyle że... – Victoria podrapała się po głowie. – Wolałabym jednak nauczyć się czegoś... delikatniejszego. Żeby nie musieć się tak wyginać...

– Poważnie? Tak właściwie to dlaczego chcesz się nauczyć tańczyć? Masz gdzieś wystąpić?

– Nie, po prostu... – Victoria rozejrzała się po klasie, jakby szukała odpowiedzi wypisanej gdzieś na ścianie. _Co miała powiedzieć? Przecież na pewno nie prawdę, która brzmiała tak, że uczyła się tańczyć na polecenie Voldemorta!_

– Poczekaj chwilę – przerwała jej pani Pince, dostrzegając w drzwiach Snape'a. – O co chodzi, Severusie?

Victoria, która teraz stała bokiem, natychmiast obróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego, a jej długie – dzisiaj pokręcone – włosy zawirowały niebezpiecznie. Przez chwilę patrzył w jej błękitne oczy, w których – o dziwo, choć może tylko mu się zdawało – nie dostrzegł żadnej złości za wczorajszy wieczór, której to się spodziewał. Wtedy właśnie coś w nim drgnęło i zrobił coś, czego kompletnie nie planował, a mianowicie powiedział:

– Chciałem zamienić słówko z panną Malfoy.

– W porządku – odparła nieco zaskoczona Irma. – My i tak kończymy na dziś. Więc, Victorio, jutro o tej samej godzinie, mam rozumieć?

– Tak, proszę pani. I dziękuję bardzo za dziś – rzekła Victoria, zbierając z krzesła swoją szkolną szatę i różdżkę.

– Severusie, zamknij drzwi, jak panna Malfoy już zabierze swoje rzeczy. – Podała mu klucz. – Ja już idę do siebie, padam z nóg. Dobranoc wam.

– Dobranoc – odpowiedzieli.

Snape stał wciąż przy drzwiach, które pani Pince przymknęła, gdy wychodziła. Victoria natomiast złapała swoją szatę i już zamierzała ją na siebie zarzucić, a potem bez słowa wyjść, gdy nagle zdecydowała, że jednak nie będzie zachowywała się jak mała dziewczynka. Usiadła na krześle, odkładając swoją szatę. Spojrzała na niego pytająco. _W końcu po coś jednak tu przeszedł, tak?_

– O co chodzi? – zapytała obojętnym tonem, gdy Snape wciąż milczał.

– Dlaczego uczysz się tańczyć?

Victoria nie odpowiedziała. Uniosła jedynie brwi i spojrzała na niego tak, jakby marnował jej czas. Snape chyba zrozumiał, że nie był to najlepszy wstęp.

– Prawdę mówiąc nie do końca wiem, po co to zrobiłem... Tak naprawdę nie miałem ci nic do powiedzenia... Po prostu stanąłem przy tych drzwiach i...

– Aha, w takim razie to był po prostu taki impuls?

– Właśnie tak.

Victoria podniosła się z krzesła.

– Rozumiem. Zdarza się – odparła beznamiętnie. – W takim razie udam, że to się nie wydarzyło.

– Nie można tak zrobić, bo jednak się wydarzyło – powiedział Snape, robiąc parę kroków w jej stronę. – A skoro się już wydarzyło, to muszę wyjść z tego z klasą.

– Zachować się jak dżentelmen, tak? – Vicky kucnęła, otworzyła swoją szkolną torbę i wrzuciła do niej płyty z muzyką, nie patrząc na niego. Następnie zaczęła przeglądać swój jutrzejszy plan lekcji. Wyglądała na bardzo znudzoną.

W jej słowach w ogóle nie było żadnej złości, żadnej nienawiści za to, że wczoraj tak po prostu odpuścił, a jeszcze wcześniej ją wyzywał i oskarżał. Zdziwiło go to. Zachowywała się zupełnie naturalnie.

– Nazwijmy to obojętnie jak. Chcę cię przeprosić. Powinienem był zrobić to wczoraj, nim wyszłaś z gabinetu dyrektora.

Victoria przełożyła kosmyk włosów za ucho i na chwilę zapatrzyła się na swoją szkolną torbę. _Nie spodziewała się, że ją przeprosi..._

– Nie powinienem był natomiast cię oskarżać pochopnie. To oczywiste, że skoro nie powiadomiłaś Dumbledore'a o tym ataku na wioskę, to dlatego, że nie mogłaś i nie miałaś jak. – Zamilkł na chwilę. Victoria nie patrzyła na niego, wciąż miała wlepione spojrzenie w swoją torbę. – Nie chcę, aby było tak, jak wczoraj powiedziałaś. Żebyśmy się już nigdy do siebie nie odzywali.

Victoria w końcu wyprostowała się i spojrzała na niego.

– Nie powiedziałam tego bez powodu...

– Wiem. Poczułaś się źle, ponieważ cię...

– Nie chodzi o to, że poczułam się źle, profesorze. Ja poczułam się po prostu już tym zmęczona i zawiedziona. W końcu ile można wysłuchiwać na swój temat takich rzeczy, które pan o mnie mówi...

– Mówię, bo się denerwuję. A denerwuję się, ponieważ nie wiem, co się dzieje. Nie uważasz, że twoja relacja z Czarnym Panem staje się coraz bardziej zażyła?

– Pan naprawdę nic nie rozumie? – Victoria spojrzała na niego tak, jakby oskarżył ją o jakąś zbrodnię. – Zna pan Czarnego Pana już od tylu lat... Czy kiedykolwiek zdarzyła się taka sytuacja, że on kazał panu przybyć, a pan tego nie zrobił, ponieważ... jak to pan ujął... martwił się pan o to, że pana relacja z nim staje się zbyt zażyła?

– Oczywiście, że nie...

– Więc o czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy? – Victoria rozłożyła ręce i spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem. – Spotykam się z nim dlatego, że on mnie wzywa, a ja nie mam prawa mu odmówić!

– Rozumiem, jednak nie chodzi mi o same spotkania... Bardziej o to, jaka jesteś po nich... Zadowolona, szczęśliwa...

Przerwał mu zimny śmiech Victorii.

– To jaka mam być? Mam wracać z płaczem i rzucać się w pana ramiona? – zakpiła.

– A czy to by było takie złe? – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Victoria spojrzała na niego z zawstydzeniem i znów się zaśmiała, ale tym razem prawdziwie.

– O co my się w ogóle kłócimy, profesorze? – Po chwili stała się znów poważna. – O to, że się uśmiecham, gdy wracam ze spotkań z Czarnym Panem? Naprawdę?

– Nie, nie o to. Musi być w tobie coś, czego nie spotkał w nikim innym. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to nie jest normalne, iż on zaprasza kogoś na kawę, prawda? – Victoria kiwnęła głową. – On musi cię po prostu... lubić... Darzyć jakimś _pozytywnym_ uczuciem... Znaczy, przepraszam, _udawać_. A podejrzewam, że nie bez powodu. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo w nim nie ma nic pozytywnego. Dlatego on nie może darzyć takimi uczuciami innych. Zapewne udaje, że jesteś dla niego kimś i mąci ci tym w głowie, a ty w to wierzysz. I dlatego jestem zły. Bo mu ufasz. Oraz on nie jest bezinteresowny. I o to mi chodzi. Na pewno coś planuje. Czegoś będzie od ciebie chciał... Tylko pytanie... Dlaczego akurat od ciebie? Kim ty jesteś, że Czarny Pan zaprasza cię na kawę i mówi ci więcej, niż swoim najwierniejszym, najstarszym sługom? I dlaczego nie robisz nic, aby nie dać się w to wciągnąć?

– Przykro mi to mówić, profesorze, ale w swoim przypadku muszę zaprzeczyć temu, że on nie jest bezinteresowny... – Victoria objęła się ramionami i spojrzała niepewnie w bok, marszcząc brwi, ponieważ słowa Snape'a na temat tego, że Czarny Pan tylko udaje, że ją lubi, dały jej do myślenia. Zaczęła się nad tym głośno zastanawiać: – On... Jemu te spotkania ze mną tak naprawdę nic nie dają. On nie może udawać... Nie wypytuje mnie podczas nich o nic i o nikogo. Rozmawia ze mną tak naprawdę o niczym. O drobiazgach... I dlatego ja czasem po prostu zapominam, kim on tak naprawdę jest. I właśnie przez to wtedy chciałam okłamać profesora Dumbledore'a z tym, że wiemy o horkruksie Slytherina od Iwanowa... – Znów spojrzała na niego i zobaczyła, że patrzył na nią z jakimś dziwnym błyskiem w oku. – Ja też tego nie rozumiem, profesorze. Nie wiem, co we mnie jest takiego, że on do tego tak lgnie... Mimo wszystko nie sądzę, że on tylko udaje. Czasem po prostu myślę, że on potrzebował takiego zwykłego przyjaciela. Kogoś, kto go wysłucha i spędzi z nim trochę czasu. Padło na mnie, bo wyglądam chyba najniewinniej z całej załogi...

Snape prychnął.

– Ty najniewinniej? – Spojrzał znacząco na jej odkryty brzuch i nogi.

– Och, wie pan, o co chodzi... – mruknęła zawstydzona.

Schował dłonie w kieszeń i zaczął przechadzać się po klasie. W końcu dotarł do wielkiego okna, z którego można było podziwiać jezioro i las za nim. Przystanął.

– Nie wierzę w to, że on potrzebował przyjaciela i wybrał ciebie – odezwał się. – W tym musi być jakiś cel. Do czegoś jesteś mu potrzebna.

– A jeśli nie ma w tym żadnego celu? – Vicky także podeszła do okna. – Jeśli mam rację? Bo, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, profesorze... Jaki on by miał ze mnie pożytek w czymkolwiek? Nawet nie skończyłam szkoły...

– Ale jesteś piękna, zgrabna i inteligentna, a to bardzo łatwo wykorzystać – powiedział, nie patrząc na nią.

– Dziękuję... To miłe... – Zerknęła na swoje dłonie, ukrywając rumieniec za włosami. – Ale do czego komuś takiemu, jak Czarny Pan, może się przydać moja uroda czy figura?

– O to się już nie martw, szaleńcy mają bardzo wiele pomysłów, na które zwykły człowiek by nigdy nie wpadł. Może na przykład będzie ci kazał kogoś uwieść, aby wyciągnąć informacje? Tobie raczej by nikt nie dał rady nie ulec...

– A może takie właśnie mam zadanie od Czarnego Pana? Uwieść pana... – Vicky spojrzała na niego tajemniczo.

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby – także na nią spojrzał. – Nie miałabyś co ode mnie wyciągnąć. Wiesz o mnie wszystko. Znasz moją prawdziwą rolę. A poza tym chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwoliłbym się uwieść uczennicy?

– A gdybym nią nie była?

Obydwoje patrzyli na siebie podczas tej dziwnej rozmowy z ironicznymi uśmiechami i kpiną w oczach, ale jednak przecież w każdej żartobliwej wymianie zdań jest zawsze coś, co pochodzi z serca, które nigdy nie kłamie i nie żartuje. Sami nie widzieli żadnego sensu w tej rozmowie, ale jednak nie chcieli jej przerwać.

– Sama się przekonaj – powiedział nagle Snape. – W piątek są urodziny Yaxleya, na które jesteśmy obydwoje zaproszeni. Na nich nie będziesz moją uczennicą.

Victoria spojrzała na niego dziwnie, jakby nie spodziewała się takiego finału tej rozmowy. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się lekko. Snape zaczął się odwracać w stronę wyjścia.

– W takim razie będę wyczekiwać piątku. Obyśmy jednak nie zaczęli grać nieczysto, profesorze. Mimo wszystko jeden fakt sprawia, że nie czuję się teraz głupio przez pańską propozycję... Nie łączy nas bowiem tylko relacja nauczyciela i ucznia. Łączy nas bardzo wiele, ponieważ idziemy jednocześnie po wielu drogach razem. Szpiegostwo, posiadanie dwóch panów nad sobą i parę innych, mniej istotnych rzeczy...

– Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę – powiedział Snape, chowając dłonie za plecami. – Jesteśmy _dwoje na drodze_... Na drodze bardzo ciężkiej i wymagającej, która wiedzie... tak naprawdę kto wie gdzie?

Victoria pokiwała głową i westchnęła. Zabrała swoje rzeczy, zarzuciła na siebie szatę i wyszła, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie przez ramię.

Przed piątkiem widzieli się jedynie na zajęciach oraz raz u Dumbledore'a, gdy ten ich zwołał by porozmawiać o horkruksie Salazara. Długo ta rozmowa jednak nie trwała, ponieważ nawet Dumbledore nie wiedział niczego o tym horkruksie, jednak przysiągł samemu sobie, że się dowie czegoś więcej oraz – przede wszystkim – czy ten horkruks w ogóle istnieje.

W piątkowy wieczór więc, gdy Victoria gotowa była już na przyjęcie urodzinowe śmierciożercy – jej włosy były pofalowane, usta czerwone, a na sobie miała długą, czarną sukienkę, która pokryta była w wielu miejscach mieniącymi się magicznie cekinami oraz miała wycięcie na nogę – udała się przed bramę Hogwartu, by tam spotkać się ze Snape'em i deportować z nim na dworek Yaxleya. Snape, jak należało się spodziewać, już na nią czekał. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i spojrzała mu w oczy pierwszy raz od ich ostatniej rozmowy sam na sam. Deportowali się.

Dwór Yaxleya był mniejszy od Dworu Malfoyów, jednak także prezentował się bardzo szlachetnie. Victoria i Snape przeszli w ciszy przez ogród. Dziewczyna nie miała pojęcia, czy Snape nie odzywał się do niej dlatego, że było mu głupio, iż ostatnio powiedział, żeby przekonała się czy go uwiedzie w piątek, czy może po prostu czekał, aż to ona coś powie. W każdym razie Vicky także milczała. Nie była osobą – wbrew pozorom – która lubiła się kłócić i szukała ku temu okazji. Dlatego wolała się nie odzywać, ponieważ obawiała się, że będzie odpowiadał jej niemiło i znów zapanuje między nimi wrogość, a przecież dopiero co się pogodzili...

– Witaj Victorio! Witaj Snape! – Yaxley powitał ich w progu, gdy podarowali mu już prezenty i złożyli życzenia, po czym zaprosił ich gestem do pomieszczenia, które znajdowało się najbliżej wejścia, czyli salonu.

Victoria weszła tam pierwsza. W salonie panował raczej ponury nastrój, a przynajmniej taki, który z pewnością nie przypadłby do gustu osobom, które lubiły bawić się przy kolorowych światełkach, różowych drinkach i z purpurowymi czapeczkami na głowach. Panował półmrok. Z radia leciały jakieś stare hity. Przy jednej ze ścian stał długi stół z jedzeniem, a przy drugiej olbrzymi barek z alkoholami. W kącie pomieszczenia znajdował się kominek, a na ścianach wisiały portrety przedstawiające prawdopodobnie przodków Yaxleya. Na środku oraz przy pozostałych ścianach stały szmaragdowe sofy przeznaczone do siedzenia dla gości. Zaproszonych osób nie było zbyt sporo. Victoria, usadowiwszy się na jednej z sof, wyliczyła dwadzieścia osób z nią i z Severusem. Wszystkich znała, bowiem wszyscy byli śmierciożercami. Nie było tutaj jednak kogokolwiek, z kim chciałaby wdać się w rozmowę. Pozostali członkowie jej rodziny nie zostali zaproszeni. Siedziała więc na sofie. Goście podzieleni byli na mniejsze grupki, w których razem pili, rozmawiali i się śmiali. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy w salonie zjawił się wreszcie Snape. Nie przysiadł się do niej jednak od razu, najpierw przywitał się z innymi.

– Nie mam pojęcia, po co zapraszają mnie na takie mniejsze przyjęcia – powiedziała do Snape'a naburmuszona Victoria, decydując się na przerwanie ciszy między nimi, gdy nikt z gości wciąż nawet do niej nie pomachał. – Ja z tymi ludźmi nie mam nic wspólnego.

– Yaxley cię lubi. Reszcie się podobasz, ale chyba faktycznie nie macie o czym rozmawiać – odparł Snape, siadając obok.

Vicky westchnęła. Siedzieli na kanapie w rogu, która była najmniej widoczna, ponieważ prawie w ogóle nie znajdowała się w zasięgu światła.

– Zamierzam spędzić na tej sofie resztę przyjęcia – rzekła.

– Może przynajmniej przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia, żebyś nie umarła z głodu? – zaproponował Snape.

– A może tak lampeczkę wina, abym nie umarła z pragnienia? – uśmiechnęła się do niego grzecznie.

– Mam rozpijać uczennicę?

– Profesorze... Na tym przyjęciu miałam nią nie być.

Snape wstał.

– Naprawdę jesteś bardzo amatorska – powiedział. – Skoro masz nią nie być na tym przyjęciu, to chociaż nie mów do mnie „profesorze".

Po tych słowach podszedł do barku Yaxleya i nalał Ognistej Whisky do dwóch szklanek. Victoria w tym czasie obserwowała go i zastanawiała się, jak poprowadzić dalej rozmowę. Po chwili wrócił i podał jej jedną ze szklanek, siadając znów obok.

– Myśli pan, że oni by źle zareagowali, gdybym faktycznie zaczęła pana tutaj uwodzić? – zapytała, wskazując na śmierciożerców. – W końcu wiedzą, że jest pan moim nauczycielem.

– Żartujesz? – Snape wypił kilka łyków Ognistej. – Biliby brawo. Zdaje się, że takie zakazane relacje bardzo im imponują, ponieważ często już mi mówili, że powinienem się za ciebie... wziąć.

– Och, Merlinie – jęknęła Vicky, kręcąc głową. – Pewnie nie bardzo się podoba panu, jak tak mówią, czyż nie? – Zakręciła w szklance bursztynowym napojem, patrząc na niego czujnie.

– Bardziej by mi się nie podobało, gdyby mówili tak o mnie i Millicencie Bulstrode...

Victoria zaśmiała się i wypiła ostatnie łyki swojej Ognistej. Szklanka jednak po chwili sama się napełniła. Vicky spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Czasem się takie zaklęcie przydaje – powiedział i także wypił do końca swój napój, który po chwili na nowo pojawił się w szklance.

Po paru chwilach podszedł do nich Antonin Dołohow. Powitał Victorię nieco zbyt mocnym uściskiem, a następnie powiedział do Snape'a, że ma do niego pytanie odnośnie pewnych czarnomagicznych eliksirów, które kupił od kogoś na czarnym rynku. Wyszli więc z salonu, gdzie zrobiło się już dosyć głośno. Victoria została sama na sofie, jednak nie na długo. Po paru chwilach przysiadł się do niej Rabastan Lestrange, a następnie Corban Yaxley. Każdy z nich siedział po jednej z jej obu stron.

– Zapalicie? – Rabastan wyciągnął z kieszeni małą szkatułkę, w której trzymał cygara.

Yaxley chętnie przyjął propozycję, natomiast Vicky chwilę się wahała. Nie bardzo lubiła palić, jednak stwierdziła, że dziś ma na to ochotę i szczególnie tego potrzebuje, więc także się zgodziła. Odpalili więc wszyscy troje cygara. Corban wyciągnął nogi i położył je na małym stoliku, który stał przed nimi. Victoria zrobiła to samo.

– I jak tam w Hogwarcie? – zapytał Rabastan z lekką nutką ironii w głosie. – Nadal tak samo beznadziejnie?

– Dlaczego beznadziejnie? Mi się podoba. To ciekawe miejsce z ciekawą historią, tyle że zdecydowanie za dużo tam szlam – powiedziała tak oczywiście dlatego, żeby wpasować się w tok myślenia towarzystwa.

– Wszędzie jest za dużo szlam. To poniżające, że ten stary głupiec Dumbledore przyjmuje ich do tej szkoły z otwartymi ramionami. Poniżające dla prawdziwych czarodziejów czystej krwi!

– Poniżające jest samo w sobie to, że Dumbledore jest wciąż dyrektorem tej szkoły – odezwał się Yaxley.

Victoria milczała. Śmierciożercy dyskutowali jeszcze chwilę na temat Dumbledore'a i Hogwartu.

– I jak przyjęcie, Victorio? – zapytał Corban, zaciągając się dymem.

– Znakomite. I dziękuję raz jeszcze za zaproszenie.

– Yaxley, ile ty w ogóle kończysz lat? – Rabastan zamrugał oczami ze zdziwieniem i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę, zdając sobie sprawę, iż kompletnie nie ma pojęcia, ile lat może mieć Yaxley.

– Pewnie dwadzieścia, co? – Vicky uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Yaxley zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.

– Coś koło tego. Dwadzieścia dodać dwadzieścia pięć...

– To nieźle się trzymasz, staruszku – powiedział Rabastan i wypuścił z ust kółka z dymu.

Nim wrócił Snape, Victoria wypiła ze swoimi dwoma towarzyszami już całą butelkę Ognistej Whisky. Nic więc dziwnego, że umknęło jej to, gdy wchodził. Rabastan w tym momencie, gdy Snape przekraczał próg salonu, złapał Vicky za podbródek i wypuścił dym do jej ust, całując ją przy tym lekko. Yaxley bawił się jej włosami, lecz bardziej był skupiony na obserwowaniu gości. Gdy zobaczył Snape'a, zawołał do niego:

– Spokojnie, przyjacielu. I tak jest twoja, ale czekać na ciebie całe życie nie będzie!

– A czy ja też mogę mieć cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej kwestii, do kogo należę? – odparła Vicky z przesłodzonym uśmiechem.

– Czy to ważne? – zapytał Rabastan, którego pocałunek z Victorią najwidoczniej bardzo nakręcił i teraz zaczął sunąć ustami po jej ramieniu.

Snape, widząc tę scenę, wycofał się z salonu, wcześniej jednak rzucił dziewczynie spojrzenie pełne pogardy. Victoria na początku zamierzała to zignorować, jednak po minucie wyrwała się z ramion Lestrange'a i wyszła z salonu, rozglądając się za Severusem. Nie znalazła go nigdzie, więc wybiegła do ogrodu. Snape siedział na ławce przy fontannie. Victoria – nie do końca wiedziała dlaczego – poczuła, że prawie łamie jej się serce. Podeszła do niego i usiadła obok, patrząc najpierw przez chwilę na fontannę i otaczający ją żywopłot, a później na nauczyciela.

– Wybawiłaś się już? Możemy wracać? Mnie osobiście się tutaj już nudzi – powiedział.

– Jest pan na mnie zły?

– Za co? – Spojrzał na nią, a jego spojrzenie było równie zimne, jak wiatr. – Za to że prawie wskoczyłaś do łóżka Lestange'owi? Nie. Nie jestem zły. Dlaczego miałbym być? Przecież nic nas nie łączy – powiedział dobitnie. – Jedyne co odczuwam, to zażenowanie.

– Nie wskoczyłam mu wcale prawie do łóżka. On sam zaczął się do mnie przystawiać.

– Oczywiście. Ty jak zwykle jesteś niewinna. To mnie w tobie niezwykle irytuje, wiesz? Co by się nie działo, ty zawsze nie chciałaś! Nie wiedziałaś! Nie mogłaś nic zrobić! Nigdy nie przyznasz, że w czymkolwiek tkwi także twoja wina.

– Wiem, że często ciężko mi przyjąć prawdę na barki i wolę się wypierać, ale w tej sytuacji ja naprawdę nie chciałam... Nie lubię, gdy dobierają się do mnie mężczyźni, do których nic nie czuję. Niech mi pan wierzy... – Spuściła głowę. – To nie jest dla mnie przyjemne...

– Sama ich prowokujesz.

– Wstąpiłam do szeregów Czarnego Pana! Nie będę zgrywać przed jego zwolennikami niedostępnej, cnotliwej panienki.

– A mogłabyś spróbować.

Przez chwilę tkwili w ciszy. Zaczął kropić deszcz.

– Czyli jednak jest pan zły...

Snape pomasował się po skroniach. Westchnął i oparł się o oparcie ławki, wpatrując się w fontannę.

– Nie jestem zły, Victorio. Po prostu dziwnie mi patrzeć na ciebie i na tych śmierciożerców razem. Dopiero co kłóciliśmy się o twoją bliskość z Czarnym Panem, a tu nagle dajesz mi kolejne powody by myśleć, że faktycznie kochasz to, co złe. Że kochasz _jego. Ich._

– Nieprawda, profesorze – jęknęła i spuściła głowę. – Przecież pan wie, że to nieprawda...

– Problem w tym, że nie wiem – odrzekł, wciąż nie patrząc na nią.

Victoria, która była bliska rozpaczy, złapała w swoje dłonie jego dłoń. Tak bardzo nie chciała, aby akurat ten człowiek uważał ją za złą...


	21. Chapter 21

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Krople deszczu spływały z jej włosów na sukienkę, a ona wciąż trzymała w dłoniach jego dłoń i szukała w głowie słów, których jak zwykle nie było. Czuła się tak, jakby ktoś nagle zablokował ją od środka jakimś zaklęciem. Nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa, a to tylko dlatego, że nie potrafiła wyrazić tego, co chciała. Bo jak udowodnić komukolwiek, że nie jest się złym?

– Przyznam, że nie mam pojęcia, jak mogę pana przekonać, że wcale nie przynosi mi szczęścia to, jak reaguje na mnie Czarny Pan czy śmierciożercy – wydusiła z siebie w końcu. – Przykro mi, że nie potrafi pan mnie zrozumieć. Mimo wszystko wiem, że sama wciąż działam na swoją niekorzyść, bo może faktycznie jestem zbyt śmiała w relacjach ze śmierciożercami i zbyt wylewna w rozmowach z Czarnym Panem. I wiem także, iż nie mogę się wiecznie zasłaniać tym, że zostałam wychowana w taki sposób, żeby darzyć ich szacunkiem, bo przecież jestem już dorosła. Ale po prostu, widzi pan, ta moja mroczna strona tak często podejmuje za mnie wybory...

Spuściła głowę. Severus spojrzał na jej twarz, która była mokra. Nie był do końca pewien, czy było to spowodowane deszczem, czy też łzami. Czuł w sercu coś dziwnego. Był nieco zagubiony w tym momencie, ponieważ dziewczyna siedząca obok niego, zdawała się być w tej chwili osobą zupełnie inną od tej, którą zwykł widywać każdego dnia. Mimo wszystko nie potrafił teraz odwzajemnić uścisku jej dłoni i powiedzieć, że wszystko w porządku. Coś mu na to nie pozwalało.

– I nienawidzę się zwierzać, czuję się wtedy słaba – powiedziała po chwili. – Ale widzę, że jeśli nie otworzę się teraz przed panem i nie ukażę mojego dosyć słabego i chwiejnego wnętrza, to pan mi nie uwierzy... – westchnęła, nie bardzo pewna, od czego zacząć. – Po prostu zawsze chodziło mi tylko o to, aby ktoś pokazał, że jestem warta czegokolwiek... Gdy byłam młodsza miałam niewielu przyjaciół. Właściwie mało kto mnie lubił, ponieważ byłam arogancka i zarozumiała. A gdy jest się takim aż za bardzo, nawet Ślizgoni nie chcą się z tobą zadawać. Draco był podobny, tyle że on potrafił schować te niezbyt ładne cechy do kieszeni, kiedy chodziło o przyjaźń. Dlatego w Slytherinie go uwielbiano, miał wielu przyjaciół. A ja nie umiałam obchodzić się bez tych cech... Byłam do każdego nastawiona źle. Każdego traktowałam z góry. A Draco za moimi plecami prosił swoich kolegów, aby od czasu do czasu zabrali mnie na spacer i udawali, że świetnie się bawią z taką jędzą, jaką byłam. Bo byłam jędzą, profesorze... Założę się, że pan o tym doskonale pamięta i że nieraz docierały do pana skargi od innych na mnie... – Snape patrzył przed siebie i Victoria nie była nawet pewna, czy ją słucha, jednak ciągnęła dalej: – I tak właśnie trwałam. Aż do końca szóstej klasy. Wtedy coś zaczęło się we mnie zmieniać. A zmieniło się na dobre z dniem, gdy dołączyłam do śmierciożerców. Jak na ironię, prawda? – Spojrzała w dal i wyglądała przez chwilę tak, jakby mówiła to wszystko do siebie. – Zrozumiałam, że nie chcę taka być. Nie chcę być zła. Ale jednak wciąż siedziało we mnie to, swego rodzaju, niedowartościowanie... Wciąż chciałam być traktowana jak najlepiej. Wciąż chciałam, aby ktoś mi udowodnił, że znaczę cokolwiek. I wtedy właśnie zaczęli przystawiać się do mnie śmierciożercy; zapraszać mnie na przyjęcia i adorować. A chwilę po tym zaczął się mną interesować Czarny Pan. I dostałam to, co chciałam. Uwagę, uwielbienie, _zainteresowanie_.

Na chwilę zamilkła i spuściła głowę, patrząc na trawę i rozmyślając nad swoimi własnymi słowami. Później spojrzała na niego. Nic nie mówił, Victoria więc tylko prychnęła cicho i uśmiechnęła się. Próbowała za tym uśmiechem ukryć strach. Otworzyła się przed nim, a on nawet nie raczył jej odpowiedzieć. Bała się, że Snape, znając teraz jej słabości, wykorzysta je przeciwko niej.

– W sumie może nie powinnam się zwierzać. W końcu sama dla siebie wiem, że tak naprawdę nie jestem zła, a to co robię z moim życiem to już inna sprawa... Nie potrzebuję, aby pan to akceptował. Aby pan mnie akceptował. Skoro pan tego nie potrafi, to ja nie będę już dłużej tego wymagać. Lepiej skończmy z tymi beznadziejnymi próbami pozostania przyjaciółmi czy kimś w tym rodzaju. Trzeba pogodzić się z tym, że widocznie nie powinno być między nami czegokolwiek, co wychodziłoby poza szkolną relację.

Wstała i podeszła do fontanny. Usiadła na jej brzegu i zanurzyła palce w zimnej wodzie. Następnie podniosła się i – nie patrząc na niego oraz przyjmując minę dumnej i zwycięskiej śmierciożerczyni – zaczęła odchodzić. Nie zdążyła dojść jednak nawet do drzwi, gdy Snape złapał ją za ramię. Obróciła się do niego gwałtownie. W jej oczach nie było już skruchy, smutku ani niczego, co dało się dostrzec, gdy przed chwilą do niego mówiła. Można by nawet rzec, że jej spojrzenie było gniewne. Nic jednak nie zdążył powiedzieć, bo pojawił się obok nich Yaxley.

– Moi drodzy, zapraszam do środka, będziemy grać w prawdę i wyzwania! – powiedział.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że się dam wciągnąć w tę beznadziejną grę? – Snape spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem.

– Obiecuję, że dam ci niezapomniane wyzwanie – Yaxley spojrzał znacząco na Vicky, która właśnie wchodziła do środka. – A jeśli nie zagrasz, dam je komuś innemu... Myślę, że Rabastan byłby zachwycony!

– Daj jej spokój – rzekł Snape, siląc się na obojętny ton.

– Właśnie tego chcę. Aby ktoś _zaspokoił_ to jej młode ciało... W końcu to maskotka naszej drużyny. Trzeba o nią dbać. Więc grasz?

Severus zacisnął zęby, po czym kiwnął głową. Corban uśmiechnął się do niego i weszli do środka. W salonie, na samym środku, ustawione były w okrąg krzesła, na których siedzieli już goście. Snape wziął ze stolika szklankę z Ognistą i także zajął miejsce. Niespecjalnie usiadł naprzeciw Victorii. Ta jednak nawet na niego nie spojrzała. Minę miała posępną i patrzyła w podłogę. Snape miał ochotę złapać ją za ramiona i porządnie potrząsnąć... Już zdążyła się na niego obrazić, a przecież to wcale nie było tak, że on nie zamierzał jej nie odpowiedzieć na te jej zwierzenia... Po prostu potrzebował czasu, by to wszystko przemyśleć, a ona niesprawiedliwie oczekiwała od niego, że od razu powie, co o tym sądzi. Zamierzał z nią jednak porozmawiać jeszcze tego wieczoru i to tylko dlatego zgodził się na tę głupią grę... Oraz także po to, aby Yaxley nie dał żadnemu szaleńcowi wyzwania, które będzie polegać na – delikatnie mówiąc – naruszeniu jej nietykalności cielesnej.

Grę rozpoczął Yaxley, jednak nie zaczął od Snape'a i Victorii, a od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela – Dołohowa, któremu rozkazał zatańczyć przy filarze, aby na początek rozluźnić atmosferę i wprowadzić wszystkich do gry. Snape nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, co działo się wokół. Starał się nie słuchać intymnych pytań śmierciożerców rzucanych sobie nawzajem oraz jeszcze gorszych wyzwań. Im mniej obleśnych i niedorzecznych faktów o nich wiedział, tym łatwiej przychodziło mu później na nich patrzeć, a już i tak robił to z niechęcią. Obserwował natomiast dziewczynę siedzącą naprzeciw niego, która – co zauważył z niepokojem – piła już którąś z kolei szklankę Ognistej Whisky i oczy miała coraz bardziej zamglone.

– No dobrze, Snape! – powiedział po kilkunastu minutach gry Yaxley. – Teraz ty. Pytanie czy wyzwanie? Pamiętaj, że jak nie weźmiesz wyzwania, to dam je komuś innemu – dodał półgębkiem.

– Biorę wyzwanie – odparł Snape.

– Pieprz się z Vicky! – zawołał Corban, który także przesadził dziś z alkoholem i klasnął w dłonie.

Victoria spojrzała z żalem na Yaxleya, jednak nikt się tym nie przejął. Poza Snape'em, który nie miał pojęcia, jak to wszystko rozegrać.

– Weź ją ostro. Jak sukę – usłyszała głos któregoś śmierciożercy.

Nic jednak nie odpowiedziała na to, ponieważ przed oczami zrobiło jej się ciemno, a jej dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Czuła jednocześnie wściekłość, rozpacz i upokorzenie. _Nie mieli prawa traktować ją jak rzecz..._

– Nie sądzicie chyba, że wykonam to wyzwanie przy was? – Snape wstał. – Daj nam trochę czasu w twej sypialni... Posprzątam po sobie – dodał Severus, widząc ich niepocieszone miny.

– Niech ci będzie. Ale jak tu wrócicie, mam widzieć po jej twarzy, że ją naprawdę zadowoliłeś!

– Iście poważnie podchodzę do powierzonych mi zadań – odparł Severus i podszedł do Vicky, wyciągając ku niej dłoń.

Victoria, która po sytuacji z ogrodu stała się znów nieufna wobec Snape'a, nie przyjęła jego dłoni. Sama się podniosła i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Snape odchrząknął i ruszył za nią. Przeszli do sypialni Yaxleya. Vicky mimo wszystko wiedziała, że Snape jej nie tknie i specjalnie chciał przenieść się tutaj, aby po prostu nie musieć spełniać wyzwania. Zamknął drzwi zaklęciem, gdy znaleźli się już w pokoju. Victoria westchnęła i usiadła na brzegu wielkiego łoża, wlepiając oczy w kolana. Severus krążył chwilę po sypialni, rozglądając się po ścianach pokrytych ciemną tapetą. Nagle niespodziewanie znalazł się przy niej i złapał ją za ręce. Victoria spojrzała na niego ze strachem. Wyglądała wtedy doprawdy przerażająco... Jak ktoś, kto traci ostatnią nadzieję.

– Proszę mnie nie dotykać! – wykrzyczała histerycznie i odepchnęła go.

Przeczołgała się na drugi koniec łóżka i skuliła, a w jej oczach stanęły łzy. Z drżącym sercem wpatrywała się w Snape'a. Była pewna, że zamierza zrobić to, co rozkazał mu Yaxley.

– Uspokój się, wariatko – wysyczał wściekle Snape. – Chcę z tobą porozmawiać.

– Tak? Bo wygląda mi to na coś innego!

Victoria była tego wieczoru w iście chwiejnym nastroju. Można jednak rzec, że miała do tego zupełne prawo. Dnia tego bowiem najpierw miała nadzieję na to, że uda jej się złapać na tym przyjęciu lepszy kontakt z człowiekiem, z którym była właśnie zamknięta w pokoju. Następnie zaczął dobierać się do niej Lestrange, a Snape się o to obraził, a przynajmniej nie chciał jej widzieć i wyszedł. Gdy próbowała mu wytłumaczyć, że wcale tego nie chciała, okazało się, iż Snape uważa ją za kogoś złego. Otworzyła się więc przed nim i zaczęła się mu zwierzać, a on to zignorował. W ciągu tej samej godziny Yaxley próbował zmusić ją do seksu z nim – po tym, jak nawet nie raczył odpowiedzieć na jej zwierzenia! – a śmierciożercy bili brawo i komentowali. _Jak mogła teraz patrzeć na tego człowieka ze spokojem?_

– Jeśli myślisz, że byłbym w stanie cię zgwałcić, to chyba masz nierówno pod sufitem. Po prostu mnie zdenerwowałaś tym incydentem w ogrodzie, gdy nagle zerwałaś się z ławki i, z nosem wyżej głowy, zaczęłaś odchodzić, w myślach pewnie przeklinając mnie stokrotnie. Nie pomyślałaś, że potrzebuję zastanowić się nad odpowiedzią? Że muszę sobie to wszystko poukładać w głowie?

– Dał mi pan do zrozumienia, że ma pan gdzieś to, co panu powiedziałam. Ja się przed panem otworzyłam, do cholery.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach. Warto sobie przypomnieć, ile tego wieczoru Victoria wypiła alkoholu.

– I żałujesz tego? Że się otworzyłaś?

– Nie wiem, profesorze – odparła po chwili, robiąc minę wielce nieszczęśliwą. – Jest mi cholernie trudno... Uważa mnie pan za jakiegoś potwora, śmierciożercy uważają mnie za dziwkę, Czarny Pan za swoją własność... A ja jestem tylko zwykłą dziewczyną, która chciałaby wieczorem przejść się po błoniach z przyjaciółką, a później napić się gorącej czekolady, a nie biegać od Dumbledore'a do Czarnego Pana, i na odwrót. Po drodze oczywiście sprzeczając się co chwila z panem...

Oparła głowę o kolano, a z jej oka wypłynęła łza. Snape przez chwilę walczył ze sobą. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, jednak po chwili usiadł obok niej. Victoria spojrzała na niego i wymusiła lekki uśmiech, jakby próbowała mimo wszystko udowodnić, że się trzyma. Wtedy stało się coś, czego tak naprawdę żadne z nich się nie spodziewało. Długo patrzyli sobie w oczy, a następnie Victoria uniosła głowę do góry, a on złapał ją za podbródek. Przybliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy, a później wpił się żarliwie w jej usta, z których wyrwał się cichy jęk. Victoria często sprawiała wrażenie osoby zimnej, brutalnej lub nieraz rozchwianej. Jej pocałunek był zupełnym przeciwieństwem osobowości, bowiem był gorący, delikatny i pewny, jakby oddawała w nim drugiej osobie całe swoje serce. Snape przełożył jej włosy za ucho, nie przestając poznawać jej ust. Czuć było od niej przede wszystkim alkohol i chyba właśnie to sprawiło, że wrócił na ziemię. Oderwał się od niej i spojrzał w oczy, które patrzyły na niego z... _pożądaniem_?

– Przepraszam... – zaczął, jednak ona mu przerwała:

– Nie może pan teraz uciec i udać, że do niczego nie doszło.

Chwyciła go za rękę, jakby bała się, że faktycznie zamierza uciec. Snape przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył niepewnie na jej twarz, a potem znów pocałował jej usta, tym razem przechylając ją do tyłu. Położyła się na łożu, a on leżał na boku obok niej i oddawał się w całości tej nieprawdopodobnej chwili. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że całował najpiękniejszą dziewczynę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział w życiu. Dziewczynę, której pożądał każdy. Dziewczynę, która była jego uczennicą...

– Nie powinniśmy – oderwał się od niej.

– Wiem o tym doskonale... – odparła, przygryzając wargę.

Te słowa zamiast ich od siebie oddalić, jeszcze bardziej ich rozpaliły. Snape zaczął zsuwać z niej długą, czarną suknię. Victoria pomogła mu w tym i po chwili kucała na brzegu łóżka w samej koronkowej, bordowej bieliźnie. Ciało miała jak z obrazka – jej piersi były pełne, pośladki jędrne, skóra miękka i do tego to duże wcięcie w talii... Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać i głośno westchnął. Nie spodziewał się, że bez ubrań wyglądała _aż tak_ dobrze. Prawie zakręciło mu się w głowie. _Czy zwykła ludzka istota ma w ogóle prawo wyglądać aż tak dobrze?_

Victoria dostrzegła, jak bardzo Severus się nią zachwycił. Postanowiła jeszcze bardziej go rozpalić i zaczęła się wyginać na łóżku. Co chwila wypinała się w tył lub oblizywała usta językiem, patrząc mu wciąż głęboko w oczy. W chwilach, gdy mężczyźni patrzyli na nią tak, jak Snape teraz, po prostu czuła się _doskonała_ i nabierała niezwykłej pewności siebie. Oczywiście niezwykłej mocy dodawało jej także to, iż pożądała mężczyzny, który pożądał właśnie jej. Który z rozszerzonymi oczami i przyspieszonym oddechem podziwiał jej kształty. _Chciała go. Bardzo._ Doczołgała się do niego na kolanach i zaczęła rozpinać guziki jego szaty. Snape nie wiedział, co bardziej go przerażało – to, jak on bardzo pragnął jej, czy to, jak ona bardzo pragnęła jego...

– Jesteś pewna? – zapytał Snape, gdy zdjęła z niego już szatę i spodnie oraz zaczęła zabierać się za rozpinanie guzików jego czarnej koszuli.

Spojrzała na jego twarz i znieruchomiała. Przestała odpinać guziki. Zobaczyła w jego oczach poczucie winy i serce w niej prawie zamarło. Odsunęła się od niego. Kolejny raz tego dnia poczuła się _upokorzona_.

– Wybacz, nie zauważyłam, że nie chcesz – powiedziała, czując w gardle gulę. – Że pan nie chce... – poprawiła się po chwili.

– Chcę – odparł niemal od razu, gdy jej usta zaczęły drgać. – Ale boję się, że następnego dnia, gdy emocje znikną, wytrzeźwiejemy, to będziemy żałować.

– Rozumiem – nerwowo przełożyła kosmyk włosów za ucho, a potem okryła swoje piersi, odziane jedynie w biustonosz, ramionami. – To prawda...

– Nie chcę stracić tego, o co walczyliśmy tak zawzięcie do tej pory. Nie chcę, abyśmy po tym dzisiejszym wieczorze odwrócili się od siebie. Wierz mi, dziewczyno, że marzę o tym, aby zerwać z ciebie teraz te majtki i... Naprawdę ledwo nad sobą panuję... Ale ważniejsze jest dla mnie to, abyśmy jutro potrafili spojrzeć sobie w oczy...

Vicky zerknęła na niego niepewnie, a następnie uśmiechnęła się.

– Merlinie, jaki pan jest mądry...

– Po prostu wiem, że wiele można stracić w parę sekund. Ale i tak z pewnością nie zapomnę tych dzisiejszych paru minut z tobą w tym łóżku...

Przejechał dłonią po jej udzie, a potem złapał ją za dłoń i ucałował w nią.

– I chcę ci powiedzieć, że cię rozumiem. Wierzę, że faktycznie jesteś dobra i że w głębi duszy stoisz po właściwej stronie.

Victoria ścisnęła jego dłonie, a następnie położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Ja też nie zapomnę tych kilku minut...

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. Snape znów pocałował ją, a gdy oderwali się od siebie, wstał i zaczął zakładać spodnie oraz szatę. Victoria także odziała się w swoją suknię. Nim wyszli z pokoju, Severus złapał ją za dłoń. Zdjął zaklęcie z drzwi i opuścili sypialnię. Wtedy dopiero ją puścił.


	22. Chapter 22

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Sobotni poranek – można śmiało rzec – był jednym z najgorszych w życiu Victorii. Oczywiście mowa tutaj nie o jej olbrzymim kacu i dezorientacji, gdy otworzyła rano oczy i zobaczyła, że śpi na jednej z sof w domu Yaxleya, a obok niej chrapią inni śmierciożercy – oczywiście Snape'a wśród nich nie było, ale kto w ogóle śmiałby go podejrzewać, że zasnąłby w obcym miejscu, nawet jeśli byłby nie wiadomo jak pijany?

Chodziło o to, co wydarzyło się minionego wieczoru, a o czym przypomniała sobie Malfoy już minutę po przebudzeniu – całowała się ze Snape'em; rozebrała się przy nim do samej bielizny; rozbierała jego...

Przez pierwsze chwile jedyne co była w stanie zrobić, to kląć pod nosem, uprzednio podnosząc się z kanapy, zabierając swoją torebkę i wybiegając na zewnątrz. Usiadła na ławce przy fontannie. Gdy sobie już przypomniała dokładnie każdą scenę z sypialni, przeraziła się. Nie jednak przez to, że stało się to, co się stało. I nawet nie przez to, jak się z tym czuła – mimo że nie była wcale żadną rozpustnicą, po prostu wiedziała, że będzie w stanie z tym trwać. Chodziło jej o Snape'a. Bo on – była pewna – nie będzie w stanie. Bała się jego reakcji na jej widok, gdy wróci dziś do zamku. Przecież dla tego człowieka nawet muśnięcie się z kimś dłonią było czymś wielkim, a co dopiero pocałunek! W tym momencie Victorii przyszła do głowy straszliwa myśl... A co jeśli Snape załamał się przez to tak bardzo, że postanowił wypić jakiś zatruty eliksir albo rzucić się w otchłań jeziora? A może wolał ukarać za ten wieczór ją i powiedział o wszystkim Dumbledore'owi, a następnie poprosił go, aby wyrzucił ją ze szkoły, oczywiście wmawiając, że to ona go uwiodła?

Próbowała się uspokoić. Przecież to Snape, do cholery, ją pocałował. Później wyszło, jak wyszło... Zaczęli się rozbierać, ona chciała więcej... Ale to on zaczął. On dał znak, że chce. Poza tym byli pijani! Miała nadzieję, że Snape – tak jak ona – zrzuci winę na alkohol, zamiast rozpamiętywać to do końca życia i rozmawiać z nią – o ile w ogóle da radę to robić – bez patrzenia w oczy.

Kolejna okropna wizja przyszła jej do głowy, tym razem chyba najstraszliwsza... Co jeśli Voldemort się dowie? _Merlinie!_ Victoria wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę bramy. Musi natychmiast iść do Dumbledore'a z prośbą, aby nauczył ją oklumencji. _Przecież gdyby Lord się dowiedział..._ Nie chciała sobie nawet wyobrażać jego reakcji... Zatrzymała się. _Cholera, przecież podczas nauki oklumencji Dumbledore zobaczy wydarzenia z wczoraj!_ Faktycznie, była z dyrektorem w dość bliskiej relacji, ale jednak nie na tyle, by wyjawić mu, iż całowała się z nauczycielem, który uczył w jego szkole! Powoli znów zaczęła iść w stronę bramy, gorączkowo zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinna zrobić. Snape na pewno nie będzie chciał jej uczyć oklumencji. Ba! On nawet nie będzie chciał jej widzieć.

Zastanawiała się nad tym, czy istnieje na tym świecie osoba, której mogłaby opowiedzieć o wczorajszym zdarzeniu... Czuła, że akurat tej tajemnicy nie może trzymać w całkowitym zamknięciu, chociaż może i powinna... Najchętniej powiedziałaby Draconowi, bo to do niego miała największe zaufanie, ale jak powiedzieć bratu o pocałunkach z dwadzieścia lat starszym nauczycielem i – zwał jak zwał – przyjacielem rodziny? _Pansy także odpadała..._ Jej powiernikiem nie powinien był być nikt, kogo Snape uczył... _Matka też nie powinna wiedzieć._ Więc kto? Kto byłby w stanie z nią o tym porozmawiać? Obawiała się, że nikt.

Wyszła z dworu Yaxleya. Wiedziała, że musi zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością i z bijącym sercem deportowała się przed bramę Hogwartu. Rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona, ponieważ było po ósmej i z pewnością korytarze zamku już nie były puste, a ona – mimo iż nie widziała się w lusterku – zgadywała, że nie wygląda za korzystnie po takiej libacji. Przemknęła więc ostrożnie do lochów i zdjęła z siebie zaklęcie dopiero, gdy siedziała już w wannie. Zastanawiała się wciąż, co powinna zrobić. Teraz do jej głowy przyszło inne rozwiązanie – może powinna po prostu stawić czoła temu, co się wydarzyło, iść do Snape'a i z nim porozmawiać? W końcu wczoraj próbowała udowodnić, że jest dorosła, dojrzała, namiętna i gotowa na wszystko. Skoro tak mu się pokazała, może i dziś powinna dać świadectwo temu, iż faktycznie jest dojrzała i się z tym zmierzyć?

Dwie godziny później, gdy przebrała się w czerwoną sukienkę z długim rękawem, kończącą się przed kolanem; umyła zęby, pomalowała lekko oczy i uczesała włosy; opędziła się od Dracona, który chciał dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej na temat wczorajszej imprezy; opuściła Salon Ślizonów i skierowała się do gabinetu Snape'a.

– Wejść – usłyszała, gdy zapukała.

Wstrzymała oddech i przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie uciec, jednak nacisnęła na klamkę. Gdy wchodziła do środka, a następnie zamykała drzwi, oczy utkwione miała w suficie. Bała się na niego spojrzeć.

– Tak? – zapytał obojętnym tonem, gdy siadła na krześle przed biurkiem.

– Błagam, niech pan choć teraz nie udaje, że nic się nie stało. Zmierzmy się z tym, wyjaśnijmy to...

Wreszcie na niego spojrzała. Nie potrafiła wyczytać niczego z jego twarzy. Snape przez chwilę milczał, a potem gwałtownie odrzucił na bok biurka pergamin, który wcześniej trzymał w dłoniach.

– Ależ właśnie miałem zamiar udawać, że nic się nie stało, bo tak będzie lepiej. Ale widzę, że koniecznie chcesz to rozdrapywać, więc słucham.

– Poważnie? – Vicky zdziwiła się. – Naprawdę jest pan w stanie o tym zapomnieć, ale bez żadnej urazy? Bo ja właśnie dlatego odważyłam się tutaj przyjść, ledwie dzień po, aby panu powiedzieć, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli udamy, iż do niczego nie doszło i...

– Z tego co widzę, to tobie to nie wychodzi. Ja mogę ot tak udawać wszystko, nawet to, że nie doszło do niczego między nami wczoraj. – Zaczął przeglądać stos esejów, który leżał przed nim. Victoria nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, ponieważ on faktycznie zachowywał się tak, jakby wydarzenie z wczoraj było mu obojętne. – Przynajmniej teraz wiem, że niepotrzebnie kiedyś martwiłem się tym, iż jesteś lepszą aktorką, niż ja aktorem.

– A więc... – odezwała się po chwili. – Sprawa zamknięta?

– Zamknięta. A klucz wyrzucony w otchłań bez dna.

– W porządku...

Zaczęła wstawać i mimo iż osiągnęła właśnie to, co zamierzała – pewność, że Snape się nie obraził ani nie rzucił w jezioro – to jednak czuła dziwną pustkę i niezadowolenie. W końcu nieprzypadkowo mówią, że obojętność gorsza od nienawiści...

– O dziewiętnastej bądź u dyrektora. Mamy kontynuować rozmowy o horkruksie Slytherina. Czarny Pan zapewne niedługo zacznie pytać... – powiedział, jednocześnie poprawiając błędy w czyimś eseju.

– Dobrze, będę – odparła.

Miała już wyjść, gdy nagle sobie o czymś przypomniała:

– Profesorze, czy mógłby pan zacząć nauczać mnie oklumencji? Mieliście z dyrektorem zabrać się za to już kiedyś, a jednak wciąż do tego nie doszło... Mimo iż Czarny Pan mi ufa i nie zapowiada się na to, aby chciał penetrować mój umysł, to jednak myślę, że powinnam umieć się bronić. Tym bardziej iż Czarny Pan zakazał nam ze sobą nawet rozmawiać, a co dopiero... – Spojrzała na niego wymownie i poczuła się bardzo dziwnie, gdy w tym momencie obojętność w jego oczach aż ją zapiekła. Cholera, czy jego wczorajsze słowa: „ _...nie zapomnę tych dzisiejszych paru minut z tobą w tym łóżku._ " naprawdę były tylko efektem działania alkoholu?

– Rozumiem – odparł. – Jednak nie mam czasu na dodatkowe lekcje. Dumbledore z pewnością się tobą zajmie.

– Ale wtedy dowie się o wczoraj...

– Powiem mu, że nie mieliśmy wyboru; że rzucili na grę takie zaklęcie, iż niespełnienie wyzwania w choćby małym stopniu niosło za sobą konsekwencje, typu jakiś niezmywalny napis na środku czoła lub szramy na twarzy. Zajmę się tym.

Victoria kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Nie miała pojęcia, co myśleć o samej sobie. Dlaczego tak rozczarowała ją jego reakcja, skoro była dokładnie taka, jakiej oczekiwała? Czy to możliwe, że ten wczorajszy wieczór faktycznie znaczył dla niej coś więcej? Bała się tego. Za nic w świecie nie chciała zakochać się w tym człowieku. Za dużo niezgodności było między nimi, za wiele ich dzieliło, mimo iż powierzchownie mogło się wydawać, iż mają ze sobą bardzo wiele wspólnego i wręcz poza sobą nie mają bliższych sobie osób – w końcu obydwoje są szpiegami, należą do dwóch drużyn. _A jednak._

O dziewiętnastej Victoria pojawiła się w gabinecie Dumnbledore'a. Jak zwykle, gdy spotykali się we trójkę, na środku ustawione były trzy fotele.

– Dobry wieczór – rzuciła Victoria i jako ostatnia zajęła miejsce.

– Witaj, Victorio – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej. – Nim przejdziemy do sprawy horkruksa, chcę cię zawiadomić, iż w każdy poniedziałek o godzinie osiemnastej mogę udzielać ci lekcji oklumencji... Niezmiernie mi przykro, że profesor Snape się przed tym tak broni, ponieważ mam na głowie naprawdę wiele, ale faktycznie musisz posiadać tę umiejętność, w końcu, śmiem twierdzić, póki co jesteś osobą, która jest najbliższa Voldemortowi...

Snape wlepił spojrzenie w sufit, a Victoria kiwnęła głową i podziękowała dyrektorowi.

– W takim razie przejdźmy do rzeczy. Nim zaczniemy mówić o horkruksie Slytherina, to najpierw chcę porozmawiać o horkruksach Voldemorta. Zapewne po usłyszeniu o samym horkruksie domyśliliście się, iż Voldemort na pewno ma także swoje horkruksy, co zresztą już wam potwierdziłem przy zeszłym spotkaniu. Od dłuższego czasu stoję w miejscu... – Dumbledore splótł ze sobą swoje dłonie i spojrzał na nie. – Harry zniszczył w drugiej klasie dziennik Toma Riddle'a, jednak od tamtego czasu nie wpadłem na żadnego kolejnego horkruksa, mimo że jest ich jeszcze aż pięć... Stąd moje pytanie, które może wydać się banalne, ale i takie pytania trzeba zadawać, ponieważ często są najtrafniejsze... Macie może jakieś pomysły na to, gdzie Lord Voldemort mógł ukryć jakiegoś horkruksa? Może w rozmowie wspominał o jakimś nietypowym miejscu? Victorio – Dumbledore spojrzał na nią – to z tobą rozmawia najwięcej. Może mówił o jakimś ważnym dla niego miejscu? Dlatego właśnie zależało mi od początku, abyś mówiła mi o waszych rozmowach wszystko, ale jednak tego nie robisz, dlatego chcę, abyś zastanowiła się nad tym, czy może masz jakąś wiedzę na temat ważnych miejsc dla Voldemorta.

Victoria patrzyła długo na Dumbledore'a. Voldemort zabierał ją przecież w różne miejsca, o których czarodzieje siedzący na pozostałych fotelach nie wiedzieli... Czy jednak były to miejsca ważne? W końcu nie posądzałaby Voldemorta, iż ukryłby swojego horkruksa w mugolskiej kawiarence...

Ze skupieniem zaczęła przypominać sobie każde spotkanie sam na sam z Czarnym Panem. I gdy miała już powiedzieć, że raczej nie ma pojęcia, gdzie może znajdować się kolejny horkruks, w jej wspomnieniach zagościło jej pierwsze samotne spotkanie z Voldemortem, o którym prawie zapomniała.

– Gdy przywołał mnie pierwszy raz samą, nasze spotkanie odbyło się na jakiejś małej, skalnej wysepce – zaczęła wspominać na głos, patrząc w najdalszy kąt i mrużąc oczy. – Ta wysepka znajdowała się na wodzie. Wokół był ocean lub morze, tego nie wiem, ale podejrzewam, że nie było to aż tak daleko, ponieważ teleportacja tam nie była wyczerpująca... W oddali znajdowały się większe skały... Rozmawialiśmy chwilę, a pod koniec rozkazał mi, że mam nigdy nie wracać do tego miejsca i nikomu o nim nie mówić.

– A ty posłusznie nikomu nie powiedziałaś, no tak – zauważył Snape.

– Mówię teraz, gdy ta informacja wydaje się sensowna.

– Nie zauważyłaś, że za każdym razem gdy Czarny Pan rozkazuje o czymś nie wspominać lub wspomnieć inaczej, niż było naprawdę, zawsze jest w tym ukryty jakiś głębszy sens? – Snape patrzył na nią z rozgoryczeniem.

Victoria odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Po paru chwilach przestali na siebie patrzeć i zerknęli na Dumbledore'a, który milczał i wyraźnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

– Jeśli w tych skałach jest jaskinia, to bardzo możliwe, że właśnie tam znajdę kolejnego horkruksa... – mruknął Dumbledore. – Jaskinia... Jak mogłem nie wziąć jej pod uwagę...?

– Co to za jaskinia i dlaczego tam miałby ukryty być horkruks? – zapytał Snape.

– Kiedyś rozmawiałem z panią Cole, opiekunką Toma w sierocińcu... Mówiła mi o dziwnych rzeczach, które działy się wokół niego... Wspomniała także o wyprawie Toma oraz innych chłopców do pewnej jaskini. Podobno towarzysze Riddle'a wrócili z tej wycieczki śmiertelnie przerażeni. Wiem, gdzie ta jaskinia się znajduje i prawdopodobnie dziś w nocy ją odwiedzę.

– Nie udasz się tam sam, Albusie – zbulwersował się Snape. – Dobrze wiesz, ile niebezpieczeństw czyhało wokół dziennika. Jestem pewien, że i ten horkruks będzie dobrze strzeżony... Możesz sobie sam nie poradzić.

– Severusie... Właśnie dlatego wolałem, abyś nie wiedział o horkruksach... Tak naprawdę, bądź co bądź, jesteście blisko Czarnego Pana, nieważne że w słusznym celu. Nie powinniście o nich w ogóle wiedzieć. Powinniście być skupieni tylko na szpiegowaniu. Horkruksy, proszę, zostawcie mnie.

– Zachowujesz się egoistycznie. Nie daj Merlinie, faktycznie coś ci się stanie. Cały Zakon na tobie polega. Potter na tobie polega – Snape zacisnął zęby. – Nie myśl, że się zaopiekuję twoim pupilkiem, gdy kiedyś nagle nie wrócisz z którejś ze swoich wypraw.

– Niech profesor weźmie ze sobą właśnie Harry'ego – wtrąciła się Victoria. – Poradził sobie z dziennikiem w drugiej klasie, to o czymś świadczy. A poza tym, jakby nie patrzeć, on tu gra ważną rolę, prawda? Nie powinien być ciągle odsuwany na bok, bo w końcu zacznie działać na własną rękę...

– Masz rację. Zamierzałem zabrać właśnie jego. Zamieńmy jeszcze słowo na temat Slytherina i wyślę list do Harry'ego. Moi drodzy, próbowałem u różnych źródeł dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek na temat owego horkruksa Slytherina, ale za każdym razem odpowiadano mi zdziwionymi spojrzeniami. Gdy szukałem w miejscach, które posądzałem za ważne dla Salazara, także nie znajdowałem niczego, co miałoby w sobie cząstkę jego duszy... Oczywiście w wolnej chwili wrócę do tego, ale obawiam się, a raczej raduję, że ten horkruks nie istnieje i Voldemort niepotrzebnie się rozmarzył.

Dumbledore wstał i ukłonił lekko głowę w ich stronę, uśmiechając się.

– To wszystko. Teraz, wybaczcie, napiszę do Harry'ego, aby do mnie przybył.

– Dumbledore... – Snape także wstał i z niepokojem wpatrzył się w siwobrodego. – Wiesz, że rzadko proszę o cokolwiek... Właściwie nigdy... Ale tym razem zmuszony jestem wręcz błagać, byś na siebie uważał i gdy tylko zagrożenie stanie się iście poważne, uciekał stamtąd razem z Potterem. Niech motywacją do spełnienia mej prośby będzie dla ciebie wyobrażenie, co się stanie, gdy polegniecie...

– Jak zawsze najczarniejszy scenariusz, Severusie – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego dobrotliwie. – Pamiętaj, że życiowa wiedza, umiejętności magiczne i doświadczenie w czarach są moimi bliskimi przyjaciółmi.

– Czasem i przyjaciele zawodzą.

Snape skrzywił się na swoje własne słowa, a potem odwrócił się i zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia.

– Na wszelki wypadek czekaj na mnie w nocy – powiedział dyrektor.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że bym wtedy spokojnie spał... – odparł oschle.

Victoria także zdążyła już podnieść się z fotela.

– Życzę powodzenia, niech pan uważa – powiedziała i także zaczęła iść ku drzwiom.

W ostatnich paru chwilach jej nastrój bardzo się zmienił, bowiem coś sobie uświadomiła. Była już jednak za drzwiami gabinetu i nie zamierzała przejmować się tym, czy Snape lub Dumbledore zauważyli strwożenie w jej oczach. _Oby jednak nie zauważyli..._ Co by odpowiedziała, gdyby o nie zapytali? Przecież nie prawdę, która brzmiała tak, że uderzyło ją w serce to, iż pomogła Dumbledore'owi w – prawdopodobnie – odszukaniu horkruksa, co miało doprowadzić do zniszczenia go i po części zabiciu Czarnego Pana... Przecież nie mogłaby powiedzieć, że zrobiło jej się żal Voldemorta i w jakiejś części miała do siebie pretensje, że przyczyniła się do niszczenia jego duszy... Przecież nie wolno było jej powiedzieć, że gdy godzinę po tym, jak wróciła ze spotkania z Dumbledore'em i Snape'em, a znak na jej przedramieniu zaczął pulsować, omal się nie uśmiechnęła...


	23. Chapter 23

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Victoria, nim przeniosła się do Czarnego Pana, który ją wzywał, przebrała się w białą, długą, przewiewną suknię, która od pasa w dół była przezroczysta. Oczywiście kreacja taka nie była odpowiednia do pogody, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był listopad, jednak Vicky spodziewała się, że Czarny Pan będzie chciał, aby dziś zatańczyła – w końcu podczas ich ostatniego spotkania poprosił ją o to, aby przygotowała dla niego taniec. Tydzień spędzony z panią Pince pozwolił Victorii nauczyć się delikatnych tanecznych ruchów, które była skłonna zaprezentować Voldemortowi – żadne wyginanie się przy nim nie wchodziło dla niej w grę. Przejechała czerwoną szminką po ustach, a włosy idealnie wyprostowała kilkoma machnięciami różdżki – całe szczęście, że matka nauczyła ją tego typu zaklęć. Była gotowa. Rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona i cicho opuściła puste – dzięki Merlinowi! – dormitorium. Gdy przeszła już przez kamienną ścianę i wydostała się z Salonu Ślizgonów, zobaczyła na korytarzu – niedaleko przed nią – Snape'a. Przechadzał się wolno, obracając co chwila głowę w prawo lub lewo. Widocznie miał dziś tu patrol. Vicky znieruchomiała na jego widok. Nie była pewna, czy uda jej się przemknąć obok niego tak, aby jej nie wyczuł i nie usłyszał. Przeklęła w myślach swoje buty na obcasie, które z całą pewnością ją zdradzą, gdy będzie próbowała obok niego przejść... Na rzucenie zaklęcia wyciszającego było już nieco za późno, ponieważ Snape mógł usłyszeć jej szept, a poza tym różdżkę miała schowaną pod sukienką, a konkretnie – za paskiem dolnej części swojej bielizny; wyciąganie więc teraz jej stamtąd było zbyt problematyczne i czasochłonne, a przecież Lord Voldemort na nią czekał!

Ta myśl od razu ją pospieszyła. Zdjęła z nóg ostrożnie buty i na palcach ruszyła przed siebie. _Oby tylko Snape jej nie wyczuł... Oczywiście, że mogła mu powiedzieć, że Czarny Pan ją wezwał i musi się stawić. Ale co powiedziałby na taki strój?!_

Snape zatrzymał się, gdy była już parę kroków za nim. Powoli odwrócił się w jej stronę, badawczo obserwując otoczenie.

– To ja, Victoria – wypaliła, gdyż nie miała czasu na jakiekolwiek zabawy w ukrywanie się. – Idę do Czarnego Pana, wezwał mnie.

I nie czekając na jego reakcję, próbowała iść dalej. Snape jednak natychmiast uniósł różdżkę i celując dokładnie w miejsce, w którym akurat się znajdowała, zdjął Zaklęcie Kameleona.

– Jakiś problem? – warknęła.

Było jej niezmiernie głupio, że przyłapał ją w sukience, która zupełnie nie nadawała się na zwykłe spotkanie, a jednak szła w niej do Czarnego Pana. Wpatrywał się w nią ze zdumieniem i jednocześnie pogardą.

– Widzę, że te spotkania naprawdę nie są normalne – powiedział.

– Będzie jeszcze gorzej, jeśli się spóźnię.

– Och! – Snape uśmiechnął się kpiąco. – No tak, leć. Nie zatrzymuję cię. W końcu może spotkać cię straszliwa kara, jeśli się spóźnisz... Brak ciastka do kawy lub jedno spotkanie mniej w tygodniu... Nie chcę nawet myśleć, jaki byłby to dla ciebie ból...

– Och, tak – wysyczała równie ironicznie, a w jej oczach była złość. – Sen z powiek spędza mi smutek, gdy mam świadomość, że kolejnego dnia nie zobaczę Czarnego Pana! Na szczęście dziś się uda. Niech pan na mnie nie czeka. Mogę wrócić późno!

– Oby jednak nie zbyt późno... – spojrzał na nią tajemniczo. – Ja bym na przykład nie chciał przy nim być, gdy poczuje dziwny ból i wściekłość spowodowane zniszczeniem horkruksa przez Dumbledore'a i Pottera... I tym bardziej nie chciałbym przy nim być, gdy sobie uświadomi, że to właśnie przez zniszczenie horkruksa... W każdym razie powodzenia. Pociesz go. Twoja obecność na pewno ukoi mu nerwy.

Wściekłość w jej oczach zastąpił strach. Nie połączyła tych faktów... _Przecież dziś w nocy Dumbledore i Harry mają zniszczyć horkruksa... Voldemort na pewno to poczuje... Och, oby nie było dane jej przy nim wtedy być!_ Nieco zasmuciło ją to, jak ironicznie podchodził do tego Snape. Przecież tej nocy mogła być w niebezpieczeństwie! Jeśli Czarny Pan poczuje ból z powodu zniszczenia horkruksa i zacznie podejrzewać, co się właśnie stało, możliwe iż zechce przejrzeć jej myśli, by upewnić się, czy niczego nie wie...

Rzuciła na siebie Zaklęcie Kameleona i pobiegła przed siebie. Zwolniła dopiero wówczas, gdy zbliżała się do bramy. Gdy już przez nią przeszła, założyła z powrotem swoje buty i przeniosła się do Voldemorta.

Pojawiła się w ciemnym lesie. Nad jej głową znajdowała się niebieskawa kula, która oświetlała otoczenie. Kilka stóp od niej stał Lord Voldemort. Od razu upadła na kolana.

– Witaj, panie. Przepraszam, że musiałeś czekać...

– Dowiedziałaś się czegoś na temat horkruksa Slytherina? – zapytał od razu, nie zwracając uwagi ani na jej słowa, ani wygląd.

Victoria wyprostowała się i spojrzała w jego czerwone oczy. Nerwowo zaczęła ściskać swoje dłonie za plecami.

– Nie, panie... Dumbledore powiedział, że szukał w różnych miejscach, próbował u różnych źródeł zdobyć jakieś informacje i nic... Przepraszam... – dodała cicho po chwili.

– Przemyślałem to wszystko i, szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwię się. Wydaje mi się, że ten horkruks to zwykła bajka, którą próbował wcisnąć mi Magnus, by zaskarbić sobie me zaufanie i miejsce w szeregach śmierciożerców... Dlatego tu jesteśmy. Udamy się do chaty. W końcu tak liczy na mój powrót... – uśmiechnął się lodowato.

Zaczął iść w głąb lasu, a Victoria ruszyła za nim z bijącym sercem. _Co on chciał zrobić? Zabić tego człowieka?_

– Panie, nawet jeśli ten horkruks nie istnieje... Magnus naprawdę mógł o nim usłyszeć... I po prostu ci to powtórzył...

– To już nieważne. I tak nie jest mi potrzebny – odparł Voldemort, a wzrok miał wbity w korony drzew.

Victoria, która nie miała odwagi powiedzieć nic więcej, zacisnęła na chwilę oczy. Bez względu na to, co wyobrażał sobie Snape, ten wieczór wcale nie był miły...

Voldemort wszedł do chaty pierwszy i oświetlił pomieszczenie. Na samym środku izby stał zniszczony, szmaragdowy fotel, w którym – na wpół leżąco – siedział Magnus. Od ich ostatniej wizyty diametralnie się zmienił, a przecież nie minęło od tamtego momentu aż tak wiele czasu... Znacząco schudł, a jego twarz jakby się zapadła. W oczach miał o wiele mniej życia, niż poprzednio. Na ich widok jednak zerwał się energicznie z fotela.

– A więc wróciłeś... Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zostawisz... Ironio, ja żem był już prawie u bram śmierci, a ty po mnie przybyłeś! – Uniósł obie ręce do góry, jakby dziękował Merlinowi.

– Jakżebym mógł cię zostawić...? – Riddle uśmiechnął się okrutnie i uniósł swą różdżkę, wymierzając ją w starca. – _Crucio!_

Gaunt upadł z hukiem na podłogę i zaczął się po niej wić. Z jego gardła nie wydobywały się nawet krzyki, tylko ciche odgłosy przypominające warknięcia krzywdzonego zwierzęcia. Victoria zgadywała, że był tak wycieńczony i słaby, że nawet nie miał siły krzyczeć.

– Myślałeś, że wciśniesz mi bajkę o horkruksie Slytherina, a ja następnie przyjmę cię z otwartymi ramionami w moje szeregi? – wysyczał jadowicie Czarny Pan. – Jakim głupcem trzeba być, by okłamywać kogoś takiego, jak ja?

Przestał torturować Magnusa, jednak i tak nie było to zbyt znaczące – mężczyzna konał na ich oczach.

– To nie było kłamstwo – wychrypiał.

– W każdym razie niepotrzebnie wchodziłeś mi w drogę. I tak powinieneś mi dziękować... Zaraz zakończę twe nędzne życie...

Czarny Pan ponownie uniósł różdżkę.

– Nie zabijaj mnie... Nieważne, jak nędzne jest... To moje życie... – Mówił coraz ciszej i niewyraźniej. – Nie masz prawa... Jesteś tak niesprawiedliwy... Każdy kiedyś to dostrzeże i obróci się przeciwko tobie... Dziewczyno... Victorio... – Gaunt niespodziewanie zwrócił się do Vicky: – Uciekaj od tego potwora... Wykorzysta cię i zabije, jak mnie... Już niedługo się przekonasz... On nie zna pokory i...

W tym momencie błysnęło zielone światło. Z oczu Magnusa zniknęły ostatnie resztki życia. Czarny Pan podszedł do nieruchomego ciała i stopą przesunął je pod ścianę. Victorii spłynęła łza po policzku. Szybko przetarła ją ręką, nim Czarny Pan zdążył to zauważyć. Starała się nie patrzeć na leżące w kącie ciało i nie pamiętać słów, które wypowiedziały – teraz martwe już – usta, nim zamknęły się na wieki. Voldemort zasiadł w fotelu, w którym wcześniej siedział Magnus. Victoria stała parę stóp przed nim, dokładnie naprzeciwko. Spojrzał na nią i schował różdżkę, a następnie położył łokcie na podłokietnikach, dłonie splótł i oparł na nich podbródek.

– A teraz wykonaj dla mnie swój taniec – rzekł, zapatrzony w nią.

To był właśnie ten moment, w którym Victoria przestała patrzeć na świat tak, jak uprzednio. To była właśnie ta chwila, kiedy żywe i piękne oczy Vicky – które widziały już zdecydowanie za wiele – stały się puste i obojętne, niczym pozbawione duszy ciało Magnusa.

Z kieszeni brudnej i zniszczonej szaty, w którą odziany był Gaunt, wypełzła wielka larwa, a po chwili zniknęła w jego uchu.


	24. Chapter 24

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Harry i Dumbledore deportowali się. Snape został sam w okrągłym gabinecie, na ścianie którego wisiały portrety byłych dyrektorów Hogwartu. Westchnął nieznacznie i zasiadł w fotelu stojącym przy oknie. Z kieszeni swojej szaty wyciągnął książkę, oczywiście dotyczącą eliksirów, i spróbował skupić się na czytaniu. Nie było to jednak zbyt możliwe... Po paru minutach poderwał się z fotela i przytknął nos do szyby, wytężając wzrok i spodziewając się zobaczyć gdzieś tam w ciemności nocy, na błoniach, postać długowłosej dziewczyny. Oczywiście nikogo nie dostrzegł. _Cholera._ Snape odwrócił się od okna i wsunął dłonie w kieszenie, wpatrując się posępnie w kominek. _Dlaczego tak długo nie wracała?_ Dochodziła już północ, a jej wciąż nie było... _Jeśli nie wróci zanim Dumbledore i Potter zaczną niszczyć horkruksa – oczywiście jeśli w ogóle go znajdą – będzie w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie..._ Czy tego chciał, czy nie – bał się o nią. Byłby głupcem, gdyby próbował sobie wmówić, że po ich zbliżeniu w sypialni Yaxleya nie zaczęło zależeć mu na niej jeszcze bardziej... I że nie zaczął szaleć na jej punkcie mocniej... I że nie miał więcej snów z jej udziałem... _Cholera, dlaczego Dumbledore uparł się, żeby akurat dziś niszczyć tego horkruksa?_ Albo inaczej – dlaczego Voldemort musiał przywołać ją akurat dzisiaj? I dlaczego ubrała się do niego tak specjalnie? Czy jej naprawdę zależało na tym potworze...? Oczywiście tłumaczyła mu, że nie, ale przecież widział, że jednak coś było na rzeczy...

Drgnęło w nim i znów przytknął nos do szyby. Przez bramę przechodziła właśnie postać ubrana w białą sukienkę. Snape, po krótkim namyśle, opuścił gabinet Dumbledore i zszedł na parter. Stanął za ścianą, która znajdowała się tuż przy wrotach wejściowych i czekał na nią. Oczywiście miał w planach udawać, że znalazł się tutaj zupełnie przez przypadek...

Po paru chwilach usłyszał, że wrota się otwierają. Już marzył, że zmaże z jej ust ten zadowolony uśmieszek, który z pewnością będzie miała na twarzy... Nie pozwoli na jej dobry nastrój. Nie dziś, kiedy on siedział i się martwił, a ona bawiła w najlepsze u boku swego ukochanego czarnoksiężnika...

Ruszył do przodu, gdy usłyszał jej kroki tuż za rogiem. Oczywiście wpadła na niego. Głowę miała spuszczoną i od razu chciała go wyminąć. Snape jednak złapał ją za ramię i zatrzymał.

– A więc dopiero teraz wróciłaś... – wysyczał.

Zawzięcie trzymała głowę w dół, więc w końcu złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast spodziewanego uśmieszku, dostrzegł łzy płynące po policzkach i przerażone spojrzenie... Dopiero wtedy zaczął zwracać uwagę na inne szczegóły – jej dłonie były brudne, a na łydce miała dużego siniaka. Najbardziej zaniepokoiły go jednak czerwone plamy u dołu jej sukienki...

– Co on ci zrobił? – zapytał Snape z niedowierzaniem.

– To nie on – odparła ostro Victoria.

– Przestań go bronić – wysyczał ze złością Snape i przejechał dłonią po jej obdrapanym nadgarstku.

– On mi nic nie zrobił – powtórzyła głośno.

Złapał ją za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć za sobą. Stawiała opór tylko na początku, ale w końcu dała się doprowadzić do pustego gabinetu dyrektora.

– Nie wyjdziesz stąd, póki mi nie opowiesz, co się stało – rzekł Snape, zamykając zaklęciem drzwi, a następnie rzucając zaklęcie wyciszające wokół nich, aby portrety ze ścian nie mogły nic usłyszeć.

Victoria westchnęła i w momencie stała się niezwykle opanowana.

– Byliśmy w lesie, w pewnej chacie. Po czasie on się deportował, a ja zostałam tam sama... Właściwie mi też kazał się deportować, ale ja nie mogłam zostawić tam tak po prostu tego ciała... – Zmarszczyła czoło i zaczęła nerwowo poruszać rękami. Mówiła coraz szybciej, a jej głos brzmiał coraz bardziej histerycznie. – Tak po prostu go zabił, mimo że przecież nie miał ku temu podstaw... On mu nic nie zrobił, a nawet chciał pomóc, mówiąc o horkruksie, ale dla niego to nic nie znaczyło... Najpierw go torturował, potem zabił... Później kazał mi tańczyć, a gdy to zrobiłam, deportował się... Ja zostałam i chciałam zakopać to ciało... Podeszłam do niego i chciałam podnieść... Wtedy okazało się, że pod szatą jest cały zakrwawiony...

Snape podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za ramiona. Był co najmniej przerażony.

– O czym ty mówisz?! Jakie ciało? Kogo on zabił?!

Victoria zacisnęła oczy i zaczęła kręcić głową.

– Totalnie zapomniałam, że mogę użyć do tego różdżki... – mówiła, jakby w ogóle go nie usłyszała. – Zaciągnęłam go na zewnątrz własnymi rękami... Na nim było tyle krwi... A potem wykopałam dziurę w ziemi, także rękami... Zakopałam go... Tyle krwi...

– Victorio... – słyszała jego głos, ale w ogóle do niej nie docierał.

– Ale jest pan w stanie dać wiarę, że kazał mi zatańczyć dokładnie chwilę po tym, jak go zabił? – Najpierw się skrzywiła, a potem zaśmiała. Jej oczy wciąż były zamknięte.

Snape nie mógł uwierzyć w to wszystko, co wypływało z jej ust. Po prostu nie mógł... Stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w jej twarz. To wszystko było _chore_.

– Otwórz oczy – rzekł spokojnie, mimo iż w jego duszy wszystko drgało. – Nie jesteś już w żadnym lesie. Nie ma tu Czarnego Pana. Jestem tylko ja, Severus Snape, i bardzo chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

Otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na niego. Nie wyglądała jednak wcale tak, jakby odzyskała świadomość tego, gdzie się znajduje i co się wokół niej dzieje. Niespodziewanie położyła głowę na jego torsie, a swoje dłonie splotła i przyłożyła do piersi. Jej wzrok spoczął na oknie. Snape nie był pewien, co powinien począć, jednak jego ręce były tego całkowicie pewne – objęły ją i zamknęły w bezpiecznym uścisku.

– Naprawdę jest ze mną coraz gorzej... – powiedziała po paru chwilach.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. Tym razem zobaczył w nich _ją_ , a nie żadną histeryczkę pozbawioną zmysłów. Tym razem była to ta dziewczyna, którą poprzedniego wieczora całował.

– Błagam, niech pan mnie pilnuje... Nie chcę całkiem zwariować... – rzekła, choć Snape nie do końca był pewien, o co go prosiła.

– Nie pozwolę na to, żebyś zwariowała.

Odsunęła się nieco od niego i uśmiechnęła, jednak ten uśmiech zupełnie nie pasował do smutnych oczu.

– Możesz mi opowiedzieć o tym, co się dziś wydarzyło?

– Wydarzyło się zdecydowanie za wiele... – Położyła dłoń na swoim czole. – Czarny Pan zabił Magnusa... A gdy zaczęłam dla niego tańczyć, czego sobie zażyczył, wpadłam w jakiś amok, aberrację... Właściwie dopiero przed chwilą odzyskałam świadomość...

– Kim był Magnus? I dlaczego, do cholery, Czarny Pan kazał ci tam tańczyć?

W tym momencie ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. Snape zdjął swoje zaklęcie zamykające oraz wyciszające. Do pomieszczenia wpadł Rufus Scrimgeour – Minister Magii, w towarzystwie aurora – Kingsleya Shacklebolta.

– Tutaj jest – Rufus wskazał na Victorię, a Kingsley wycelował w nią różdżkę. – Dosyć zaskakujące miejsce przebywania morderczyni... Gdzie jest Dumbledore?

– O czym ty mówisz, Scrimgeour? – zapytał Severus.

– Mam nadzieję, że znalazłeś się tutaj przez przypadek, Snape... – rzekł Minister. – I żądam odpowiedzi na pytanie, które zadałem.

– A ja żądam, abyś się uspokoił. Wpadłeś bez żadnego uprzedzenia do zamku, następnie do gabinetu dyrektora, w towarzystwie uzbrojonego aurora, a teraz jeszcze czegoś żądasz?

– No tak, powinienem był uprzedzić, że przyjdę ją aresztować, aby zdążyła uciec, tak? – Wskazał na Victorię. – Może właśnie jej pomagałeś w ucieczce? W każdym razie, jeśli miałeś w tym swój udział, dowiem się. I pytam, po raz ostatni, gdzie jest Dumbledore...?

Vicky patrzyła z porażeniem na Ministra. Wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz. Nie miała pojęcia, o co chodziło, jednak milczała. Pierwszy raz w życiu zabrakło jej odwagi, by bronić samej siebie.

– Dumbledore jest poza zamkiem, załatwia sprawy. O jakim aresztowaniu mówisz?

– Słucham? – Rufus poruszył się. – Tak po prostu wybył sobie, by załatwić swoje sprawy, i zostawił szkołę bez opieki?

– Powierzył tę opiekę mnie... – odparł sucho Severus, który miał wrażenie, że brnął w coś strasznego, ale cóż mógł zrobić, skoro Minister Magii właśnie chciał aresztować Victorię, a przy tym wypytywał o Dumbledore'a, który wraz z Potterem szukał horkruksa?

– Tobie? – Minister spojrzał na niego kpiąco. – A czy ty masz w tej szkole jakieś szczególne uprawienia, poza nauczaniem? Czy szanowny dyrektor poinformował chociaż swego zastępce, że wybywa?

– Oczywiście, że mnie poinformował, Scrimgeour! – Do gabinetu wparowała McGonagall z ostrym wyrazem twarzy. Dumbledore, rzecz jasna, o niczym jej nie powiedział, jednak wolała zachować pozory i obronić honor szkoły, niż wyznać prawdę. – I mogę wiedzieć, co ty tutaj robisz?

– Przybyłem, aby aresztować waszą uczennicę, pannę Malfoy.

– Za co? – Minerwa poruszyła się, a Victoria pierwszy raz w życiu naprawdę ją doceniła. – Próbujesz doszukać się wśród uczniów śmierciożerców? Naprawdę stanowisko Ministra Magii aż tak cię nudzi?

Odpowiedział jej niemiłym uśmiechem, po czym wyciągnął zza szaty jakiś pergamin i zerknął na niego.

– Nie o to chodzi, Minerwo – odparł. – Chociaż i tak jestem pewien, że dożyję dnia, kiedy wszyscy Malfoyowie skończą w Azkabanie za służenie Voldemortowi... Dziś jestem tutaj, ponieważ Victoria Narcyza Andromeda Malfoy dopuściła się morderstwa na pani Donnie Miller, czarownicy półkrwi i mieszkanki Hogsmeade... Są świadkowie.

– Słucham? – Victoria nie mogła już dłużej milczeć. Zaczęła rozglądać się po wszystkich, jakby miała nadzieję, że ktoś zaraz puści do niej oczko i będzie miała potwierdzenie, że to wszystko to tylko żart. – Nieprawda! Nikogo nie zabiłam!

– Dwie osoby cię widziały. – Rufus spojrzał na nią z odrazą. – Jedna z nich powiedziała, że była to dziewczyna w białej sukni, a druga cię rozpoznała i wymieniła z imienia i nazwiska. Zaraz się przekonamy, czy rzeczywiście jesteś niewinna... Podaj swą różdżkę.

Victoria od razu wykonała polecenie, bowiem była pewna, że nie ma nic do ukrycia.

– Oczywiście krew na sukience i brudne ręce to tylko przypadek? – Scrimgeour uniósł wysoko brwi, a następnie zaczął sprawdzać, jakie zaklęcia były rzucane z różdżki Victorii jako ostatnie. Gdy to zrobił, zwrócił się do Kingsleya: – Jest zaklęcie uśmiercające. Aresztuj ją.

Auror skuł ręce Victorii niewidzialnym łańcuchem i złapał ją za ramię, a ona zaczęła się szarpać i krzyczeć:

– Nie zabiłam nikogo! NIE ZABIŁAM! Niech pan powie, że nie zabiłam! – spojrzała błagalnie na Snape'a.

Ale Snape nic nie powiedział. Patrzył na nią pustym wzrokiem. Po pierwsze nie mógł zaprzeczyć czegoś, na co był dowód, a po drugie co miał powiedzieć? Że nie, nie zabiła nikogo, bo przez cały ten czas była z Czarnym Panem?

– Jeśli nie wierzycie, możecie sobie sami sprawdzić tę różdżkę... – rzekł Rufus, wyciągając w ich stronę własność Victorii.

Snape nie zamierzał tego robić, ale McGonagall po chwili wzięła różdżkę. Po paru sekundach oddała ją Ministrowi, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na Victorię.

– Oczywiście powiadomię rodziców – zobowiązała się McGonagall, przenosząc wzrok na Rufusa.

– Nie żeby się tym zbyt przejęli... – mruknął pod nosem, a następnie spojrzał na nią. – Przekaż Dumbledore'owi, żeby wziął się za tę szkołę, bo mu ją odbiorę. Oczywiście pewnie niebawem się u mnie stawi, by zaprzeczać faktom, jak to on lubi... Będzie miał szansę się wykazać podczas procesu tej młodej morderczyni... Póki co zabieramy ją do Azkabanu.

Po tych słowach wyszedł, a zaraz za nim Kingsley, prowadząc Victorię, której przerażone oczy utkwione były w Severusie. W drodze z gabinetu do wrót wyjściowych widziało ich kilku uczniów. Z niepokojem i zaciekawieniem przyglądali się dziewczynie prowadzonej przez aurora, która twarz miała zakrytą włosami. Na samym dole, tuż przy wyjściu, natknęli się na Dracona.

– Victoria! – zawołał blondyn, podbiegając do nich. – Victorio, gdzie oni cię prowadzą?! Co się tutaj dzieje?!

– Pańska siostra jest aresztowana za morderstwo – odparł Minister, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na chłopaka.

– Coś ty powiedział?! Jakie morderstwo?!

Lecz Minister z Victorią i aurorem byli już na zewnątrz. Draco wyszedł za nimi i chciał od tyłu uderzyć Kingsleya, gdy nagle ktoś mocno chwycił go za ramię i szarpnął.

– Snape! – Draco odwrócił się i ujrzał nauczyciela. – Zrób coś! Nie widzisz, że ją aresztowali?!

Młody Malfoy znów chciał ruszyć w stronę Ministra, ale Snape ponownie go powstrzymał.

– Co tak spokojnie stoisz, do cholery?!

– Bo nie robią tego bez powodu, rozumiesz? – Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał mu w twarz.

– Mam niby uwierzyć, że kogoś zabiła?! Ona?! Cholera, Snape, wierzysz w to?!

– Są dowody, że to zrobiła...

– Gdzie oni ją teraz prowadzą?

– Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć, gdzie...

Tym razem Snape nie zdążył zareagować – Draco pognał w stronę Ministra, jednak nim podołał przebyć choć połowę dzielącego ich dystansu, Scrimgeour powalił go zaklęciem na trawę. Gdy Malfoy się podniósł, Minister wraz z Victorią i Kingsleyem przechodzili już przez bramę, a po chwili zniknęli. Draco wrzasnął i zaczął przeklinać głośno, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Masz mi obiecać, że zrobisz wszystko, by ją z tego wyciągnąć... – powiedział, gdy Snape znalazł się obok niego.

– Draco... Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Sytuacja jest naprawdę zła. Victoria prawdopodobnie zrobiła zarzucany jej czyn w nieświadomości. Była wtedy niepoczytalna... Nie wiedziała, co robi...

– Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

– Bo rozmawiałem z nią, nim przyszli.

– Jeśli sugerujesz, że trzeba podczas procesu powiedzieć, że bywa wariatką i nie miała pojęcia, że robi, co robi, to to zrób! Ważne, żeby uniknęła więzienia, do cholery!

– Draco... To nie jest takie proste... Trzeba byłoby w jakikolwiek sposób udowodnić, że faktycznie była wtedy niepoczytalna... Trzeba byłoby wyjawić, co wywołało u niej taki stan...

– A wiesz, co wywołało?

– Tak. I tu jest problem. Victoria zrobiła to, gdy wracała od Czarnego Pana. A gdy u niego była, Czarny Pan kogoś zabił, a ona po nim sprzątała...

– Co, do kurwy?!

– Więc to odpada – ciągnął Snape. – Jeśli chcemy powiedzieć, że była niepoczytalna, musimy mieć dowód, a przecież nie przyznamy, że taki stan wywołało u niej spotkanie z Czarnym Panem, bo wtedy przepaść, w którą wpadła, jeszcze bardziej się powiększy... Dowiedzą się, że jest śmierciożerczynią.

– Więc co zrobimy? – zapytał Draco, nie zwracając uwagi na swój roztrzęsiony i zrozpaczony ton głosu.

Snape wpatrzył się w korony drzew Zakazanego Lasu.

– Nie mam pojęcia, Draco... Nie mam pojęcia.


	25. Chapter 25

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Noc z trzydziestego listopada na pierwszego grudnia z pewnością nie należała do tych, o których łatwo zapomnieć. Bowiem tej właśnie nocy do Hogwartu przybył Minister Magii i aresztował Victorię Malfoy za morderstwo, którego rzekomo się dopuściła, chociaż zupełnie tego nie pamiętała... Jednak gdy Victoria została osadzona w Azkabanie, noc ta wciąż trwała i była świadkiem kolejnych zdarzeń...

Około godzinę po tym, jak Victoria, Scrimgeour oraz Kingsley zniknęli za bramą Hogwartu, na ulicy Hogsmeade pojawiła się wysoka postać w szarej pelerynie z kapturem. Człowiek ten był zapewne jednym z pierwszych w miasteczku – a może nawet i pierwszym – którzy mogli podziwiać spadające z nieba płatki śniegu. W jego sercu nie pojawiła się jednak radość z tego widoku, a raczej pytanie – czy same niebiosa zmroziły się dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami tak bardzo, że ofiarowały będącemu w żałobie Hogsmeade śnieg?

Dotarł wreszcie do celu. Zastukał parę razy w drzwi, przed którymi stał. Otworzyły się po długim czasie, a dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy stracił już na to nadzieję. Mężczyzna stojący w progu patrzył z niedowierzaniem na przybyłego gościa. Przez dłuższy czas obydwoje milczeli.

– Prędzej spodziewałem się tego śniegu tak wcześnie, niż ciebie kiedykolwiek – rzekł Aberforth Dumbledore.

– Nie tylko ty jesteś zaskoczony moimi odwiedzinami. Ja sam dumam nad nimi do tej chwili, a przecież już przed tobą stoję... Wpuścisz mnie?

Aberforth nic nie mówił przed pewien czas, ale w końcu odparł:

– Domyślam się, że nie przyszedłeś tylko na herbatę, ale niech ci będzie...

Odsunął się na bok, wpuszczając do środka Albusa.

– Skoro już wspomniałeś o herbacie, to chętnie bym się jej napił – powiedział starszy z braci, kiedy znaleźli się już w małym salonie.

Aberforth niechętnie skierował się w stronę kredensu i wydobył z niego dwie filiżanki. Albus podszedł do portretu, który zajmował sporą część jednej ze ścian. Obraz ten przedstawiał młodą dziewczynę – Arianę, najmłodszą siostrę braci Dumbledore. Gdy Aberforth zorientował się, że Albus od kilku chwil wpatruje się w uwiecznione na płótnie brązowe oczy, miał ochotę rzucić jakiś kąśliwy komentarz, ale się powstrzymał. Położył na stoliku filiżanki z gorącym napojem i odchrząknął.

– Więc czym zawdzięczam tę wizytę? – zapytał, a jego głos z jednej strony wyrażał kpinę, a z drugiej ciekawość pomieszaną z niepokojem. – Sporo lat minęło od ostatniego razu, gdy postanowiłeś zainteresować się bratem i go odwiedzić...

– Domyślam się, że w twoich oczach nigdy nie byłem i nie będę dobrym starszym bratem – odparł z lekkim uśmiechem Albus i zasiadł w jednym z foteli. – Ale dziś oczekuję, że ty nim będziesz... Potrzebuję pomocy.

– Niesłychane – Aberforth usiadł naprzeciw brata. – Ty potrzebujesz pomocy? I na dodatek oczekujesz, że ci jej udzielę? Albusie, chyba naprawdę z choinki się urwałeś... Gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie kilkadziesiąt lat?

– Tuż za rogiem. W Hogwarcie – odrzekł długobrody z pokornym spojrzeniem.

– Ach, więc uważasz, że równie dobrze ja mogłem do ciebie przyjść i próbować rozwiązywać rodzinne spory, tak? Tego mogłem się spodziewać... W końcu ty jesteś zbyt ważny i wielki, by przejmować się rodziną, czyż nie?

– Tego nie powiedziałem. Nie mam dla siebie żadnego wytłumaczenia, ale musisz pamiętać, że to ty wybrałeś wojenną ścieżkę... A wszedłeś na nią od razu po pogrzebie Ariany... Nie dostrzegałeś tego, jak fatalnie czułem się ze świadomością, że zginęła tak naprawdę przez nic. Nie chciałeś tego dostrzec. Odwróciłeś się i postanowiłeś obarczyć winą mnie.

– Bo byłeś za nią odpowiedzialny! A sprowadzając tego idiotę Grindelwalda z pewnością nie myślałeś o jej dobru... Ach, zapomniałem! W końcu ty byłeś zajęty myśleniem o dobru całego świata! Szkoda tylko, że zapomniałeś przez to o własnej siostrze!

– Proszę, daj spokój. – Albus zdjął okulary i potarł oczy. – Wypominanie nic nie da, a już na pewno nie pomoże w pojednaniu się.

Aberforth podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do okna. Wyglądało na to, że nie miał ochoty patrzeć na brata.

– Że też nie wstyd mówić ci o pojednaniu... – powiedział cicho – kiedy przychodzisz po nie tylko dlatego, ponieważ czegoś potrzebujesz... Zawsze byłeś egoistą, Albusie... Zawsze.

– Więc pewnie zadziwi cię fakt, że przychodzę dlatego, iż pragnę uratować od więzienia pewną młodą dziewczynę, która pomaga mi w ocalaniu świata przed Voldemortem.

Starszy brat miał minę wielce poważną i nieco urażoną, jakby zabolało go to, jak określił go Aberforth, który właśnie powoli obrócił głowę w stronę gościa.

– Tylko nie mów, Albusie, że mowa o dziewczynie od Malfoyów... Bo chyba nie uwierzę...

– Właśnie o niej mowa, drogi bracie.

– Merlinie! – wykrzyknął Aberforth. – Wielki Dumbledore zgłupiał na starość! Chce ratować morderczynię i śmierciożerczynię, która rzekomo mu w czymkolwiek pomaga!

– Nie masz pojęcia, co się dzieje – Albus także powstał – dlatego zawsze wybierałeś złe drogi. Zawsze rozumiałeś zbyt mało i zbyt mało wiedziałeś. Sam jesteś sobie winien, że przybyłem do ciebie dopiero po takim czasie. Byłem pewien, że nie mogę przyjść z wyciągniętą ręką zbyt wcześnie, ponieważ i tak ją odrzucisz. Przyznam jednak, że spodziewałem się, iż po tylu latach wreszcie cokolwiek zrozumiałeś...

Aberforth wydobył z kieszeni swoją różdżkę.

– I co, bracie? – Albus uśmiechnął się do niego. – Zaatakujesz mnie? Proszę bardzo. Miej jednak na uwadze fakt, że boi się stawić mi czoła sam Lord Voldemort.

Młodszy Dumbledore jednak wcale nie wymierzył różdżką w dyrektora Hogwartu, a zapalił nią świece, które stały na kominku.

– Nie zamierzam z tobą walczyć, Albusie. Po prostu ci nie pomogę i tyle. Nie będę przykładać ręki do twoich mrocznych działań. Zastanów się jednak, czy Lord Voldemort nie walczy z tobą faktycznie dlatego, że się ciebie boi. Może nie robi tego dlatego, że stajesz się jednym z jego ludzi?

– Chyba sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz, a ja nie mam ochoty tego wysłuchiwać. Skoro jednak naprawdę masz mnie za takiego złego, to może niepotrzebnie tu przychodziłem. A wierz mi, nie zrobiłem tego tylko po to, by uzyskać pomoc. Naprawdę chciałem się pogodzić.

Albus zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia. Aberforth utkwił wzrok w jego plecach. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, ale gdy spojrzał na uwiecznione na płótnie oczy Ariany, nie mógł tak po prostu pozwolić wyjść ostatniemu człowiekowi, który pozostał mu na tym świecie.

– Nie mam cię za złego. Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że chcesz ratować dziewczynę, która zabiła kobietę mieszkającą parę domów ode mnie.

Albus przystanął i obrócił się w stronę brata.

– Dlatego właśnie chciałem, abyś mnie wysłuchał. Zamierzałem opowiedzieć ci historię Victorii Malfoy, a raczej to, jak znalazła się po mojej stronie i dlaczego nie mogę pozwolić na to, aby skoczyła w Azkabanie.

– W takim razie mi opowiedz... – Aberforth z oporem zasiadł w fotelu i zachęcił gestem Albusa, by uczynił to samo. – Nim jednak to zrobisz, odpowiedz mi proszę na pytanie... Czego ty konkretnie ode mnie oczekujesz?

– Po pierwsze pragnę, abyś mi dokładnie opowiedział o tym, kim była pani Miller... A po drugie... Byś stawił się na rozprawie Victorii i powiedział, że spotkałeś ją przed tym, nim zabito panią Donnę, i że zauważyłeś, iż zachowywała w sposób niepoczytalny... Krzyczała, mówiła od rzeczy... Po prostu _była dziwna_. Będę bowiem próbował udowodnić, że nocy tej była niepoczytalna lub pod wpływem Imperiusa... Oczywiście, teoretycznie nie jestem w stanie tego udowodnić, będę musiał więc nieco się wysilić. I abyś, drogi bracie, nie zarzucił mi teraz, iż chcę zmuszać cię do kłamstwa, powiem ci, że ja naprawdę wierzę w to, iż panna Malfoy nie zrobiła tego świadomie... Choć, tak naprawdę, w ogóle nie jestem pewien, czy to zrobiła... W każdym razie wierz mi, że Victoria Malfoy nie zabiłaby nikogo, gdyby była w pełni zmysłów.

Obudził ją chłód. Przez pierwsze chwile nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego znajduje się w jakimś małym, obskurnym pomieszczeniu i leży na starej, niewygodnej pryczy. Tuż nad nią znajdowało się małe, zakratowane okienko. Poderwała się do góry, wspięła na palce i wyjrzała przez nie. Zobaczyła jedynie spadające płatki śniegu na tle ciemności. Serce od razu podeszło jej do gardła, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że znajduje się w Azkabanie. W moment przypomniała sobie o aresztowaniu, o zarzucie morderstwa, krzykach Dracona i pustym spojrzeniu Snape'a. Wpadła w panikę i podbiegła do żelaznych drzwi. Próbowała je otworzyć, ale oczywiście na darmo.

– Przecież ja tej kobiety nie zabiłam! – ryknęła w otchłań pustej celi i uderzyła pięścią w drzwi. – Czy to wszystko to jakiś pierdolony żart?!

Przez około pięć minut nieustępliwie waliła pięściami w drzwi, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku. Nikt się nie pojawił. Zorientowała się, że wciąż ma na sobie białą suknię, którą pierwotnie założyła po to, aby dobrze wyglądać podczas tańca dla Czarnego Pana. _Czarny Pan..._

– Przecież on nie pozwoli, żebym siedziała w więzieniu, do cholery! – zawołała rozpaczliwym tonem i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć z satysfakcją, jednak jej nie wyszło.

Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co się stało... Bezradność była teraz jej najbliższą towarzyszką. W końcu co innego może czuć osoba, która została zamknięta w więzieniu za czyn, którego w ogóle nie pamiętała? Victoria usunęła się po ścianie na zimną posadzkę. Schowała twarz w dłoniach. _Na co jej zapewnienia, że nikogo nie zabiła, skoro i tak jej nie wierzą? Czy naprawdę spędzi resztę życia w zamknięciu? Oraz czy ci wszyscy bliscy jej ludzie – Draco, Snape, rodzice czy nawet Dumbledore – czy oni w to wszystko uwierzyli i mają ją teraz za morderczynię?_

Śnieg sypał coraz mocniej i mimo iż Vicky dostrzegła go już wcześniej, dopiero teraz poświęciła mu uwagę. Podeszła ponownie do małego okienka i wpatrzyła w białe, wirujące w powietrzu, płatki.

Snape siedział na schodach, przed wrotami wejściowymi Hogwartu, i patrzył posępnie na biały, cienki jeszcze, puch, który ozdobił całe błonia. Mimo zmęczenia nie potrafił iść do siebie i po prostu się położyć. Nie tej cholernej nocy, kiedy Victoria znalazła się w Azkabanie, a Dumbledore, po powrocie z wyprawy z Potterem, wyszedł przez bramę i gdzieś poszedł, nie racząc nawet powiedzieć, gdzie. Jedynym pozytywem tego dnia było to, iż udało się odnaleźć i zniszczyć horkruksa z jaskini. Radość z tego powodu i tak jednak zniknęła, gdy Snape uświadomił sobie, że wkrótce będzie musiał stanąć przed obliczem Voldemorta, który wreszcie go wezwie i zapyta, co dzieje się z Victorią i dlaczego ostatnio poczuł coś niepokojącego – mowa o zniszczonym horkruksie – i że to właśnie on będzie musiał opowiedzieć mu o tym, że jego ukochana przyjaciółka została zamknięta w Azkabanie, a jeśli chodzi o horkruksa, to oczywiście będzie musiał milczeć i udać, że nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi, narażając się przy tym na tortury. Skrzywił się. Nie jednak te nadchodzące męki i znoszenie wściekłości Czarnego Pana najmocniej go przerażały... Najbardziej bał się o Victorię. Znajdowała się tak daleko od niego... Zapewne siedziała teraz sama w zimnej, ciemnej celi i rozpaczała nad niesprawiedliwością, która ją spotkała. W tym właśnie momencie, gdy niemal poczuł, że ją stracił, zatęsknił za nią najbardziej. Zaczął wspominać jej gorące pocałunki u Yaxleya i niezwykłe ciało, które wręcz błagało każdym swoim centymetrem o jego uwagę. Myślał o jej oczach i uśmiechu; o tym, jak uciekała spojrzeniem, gdy się posprzeczali i udawała, że go nie zna, że ją nie boli. W tej właśnie chwili tak cholernie marzył o tym, aby znaleźć się obok niej i ją pocieszyć oraz zapewnić, że tak jak obiecał w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, nim wpadł Minister – nie pozwoli jej zwariować.


	26. Chapter 26

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Niebo z czarnego stawało się granatowe, gdy Dumbledore powrócił do zamku. Powolnym krokiem dostał się do swojego gabinetu, marząc jedynie o choć krótkiej drzemce, która na chwilę wyłączy go z całego chaosu tego świata. Nie było mu to jednak dane, ponieważ w gabinecie czekał na niego Snape. Na jego widok poderwał się z fotela.

– Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał ostrym tonem. – Przecież ja tu szaleję z niepewności!

– Kochanie, nie złość się, następnym razem wrócę wcześniej – odparł ironicznie Dumbledore i mimo zmęczenia roześmiał się na widok miny przyjaciela. – Byłem u Aberfortha.

Severus zapomniał na chwilę o tym, jak przed chwilą żartobliwie nazwał go siwobrody, i rozzłoszczenie na jego twarzy ustąpiło zdumieniu.

– Po co u niego byłeś? Przecież nie odzywacie się od lat...

Dumbledore westchnął i zasiadł w fotelu. Wziął ze stolika jeden z cukierków i wsadził go sobie do ust.

– Po pierwsze męczyło mnie to, że się tyle nie odzywamy i mimo iż próbowałem winę za to zrzucić choć trochę na niego, to jednak wiem, że leży ona po mojej stronie... A po drugie potrzebujemy go. W końcu musimy spróbować wyciągnąć Victorię... Tyle że bardzo ciężko mi działać, kiedy nawet nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało... I dlaczego...

– Albusie, chciałem z tobą o tym porozmawiać. – Snape w końcu ponownie zasiadł w fotelu. – A właściwie chciałem, nim nazwałeś mnie „kochaniem" – rzucił mu oburzone spojrzenie, ale po paru chwilach przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy. – Wiesz dobrze, że Malfoy z pewnych względów jest mi dość bliską osobą... I chciałem się dowiedzieć, czy wierzysz w to, że kogokolwiek z premedytacją zabiła. Wiem, że to trudne, ale ja uważam, że ona nie mogła...

– Severusie, przecież ja o tym wiem – Dumbledore przerwał mu i uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Nie wierzę, że kogokolwiek mogłaby zabić w pełnej świadomości.

– To dobrze. – Na twarzy Snape'a pojawił się wyraz ulgi, ale po chwili kolejne zmartwienie go przykryło: – Ale nie mamy żadnej możliwości by udowodnić, że była niepoczytalna, nie w pełni zmysłów. Oczywiście możemy powiedzieć prawdę, że wracała od Czarnego Pana, który, tak jak ci wspominałem nim zniknąłeś, zabił przy niej kogoś, i ona wtedy wpadła w tę aberrację i nie była sobą... Ale służenie Czarnemu Panu w tych czasach jest przestępstwem równym zabiciu, więc tylko ją pogrążymy, jeśli powiemy prawdę, i być może skażemy na pocałunek dementora...

– No tak... Prawdy w tej sytuacji lepiej nie mówić... – Dumbledore wlepił spojrzenie w okno, za którym robiło się coraz jaśniej. – Dlatego poszedłem do Aberfortha. Umówiłem się z nim, że przybędzie na rozprawę Victorii i powie, że spotkał ją nim doszło do morderstwa. Ma ogłosić, że zachowywała się przerażająco: mówiła do siebie, krzyczała, miała nieobecny wzrok... W końcu musimy jakoś udowodnić tę jej nieświadomość... Co prawda zrobimy to kłamstwem, gdyż jednak nie mamy prawdziwych dowodów, ale ja wierzę, że to kłamstwo jest słuszne. Nie mogą trzymać jej w więzieniu, teraz, gdy wojna jest tak blisko, a ona jest moim najcenniejszym źródłem informacji...

– To prawda, ale poza cennym źródłem informacji jest też dziewczyną, która nie przywykła do przebywania w zimnym, zamkniętym pomieszczeniu ze świadomością, że kogoś zabiła, a nawet tego nie pamięta – rzekł oschle Snape i wstał. – Byłeś już u Ministra, by dowiedzieć się kiedy rozprawa?

– Stawię się u niego w południe. Teraz, Severusie, potrzebuję choć odrobiny snu.

– A ostrzegałeś McGonagall, żeby nie rozpowiadała tego, że ją aresztowali?

– Tak, Severusie, ale to i tak się rozejdzie...

Snape postanowił więc, że gdy tylko usłyszy, jak którykolwiek uczeń rozmawia o Victorii i jej aresztowaniu, to odejmie mu wszystkie punkty.

– I ostrzeż Scrimgeorga, że jeśli choć słówko o Malfoy pojawi się w gazetach, to osobiście mu nogi z dupy powyrywam.

– Nie powinni pisać przed ogłoszeniem wyroku...

– Och, chyba nie znasz Proroka Codziennego – syknął Snape, odwrócił się i wyszedł.

O osiemnastej znów pojawił się w gabinecie dyrektora.

– I jak było u Scrimgeorga? – zapytał Dumbledore'a, bez pozwolenia siadając w fotelu i patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na staruszka.

– Nie najgorzej. Obiecał, że nie pojawi się w gazecie nic na temat Victorii, oczywiście do wyroku. Sam wyrok natomiast odbędzie się w piątek, czyli za pięć dni. Nie udało mi się załatwić zgody na odwiedzenie Victorii, więc nie przygotujemy jej do rozprawy...

– Ona i tak nie ma do powiedzenia nic więcej, niż tylko to, że nic nie pamięta i że z pewnością tego nie zrobiła.

– Racja, ale oby nie zaczęła mówić o tym, gdzie była, nim pojawiła się w Hogsmeade... Chyba zdaje sobie sprawę, że jakkolwiek by się nie tłumaczyła, Scrimgeour nie ułaskawi jej, jeśli się przyzna, że służy Voldemortowi, prawda? Nie może pisnąć słówka o spotkaniu z nim...

– Aż tak tępa nie jest. – Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i z posępną miną wpatrzył się w ścianę, ponieważ przypuszczenia Dumbledore'a wzbudziły w nim lekką obawę.

– Wiem, ale może pomyśleć, że nie znajdziemy sposobu, by ją uratować, i stwierdzi, że powie prawdę i że być może prawda jej pomoże.

– Nie sądzę...

– Ale jednak sam mówiłeś, że zanim Scrimgeour ją stąd wyprowadził, to nawet nie posłałeś jej pokrzepiającego spojrzenia, żadnego słowa... Skąd ma wiedzieć, że faktycznie nie uwierzyliśmy w to, co jej zarzucają? Że nie postanowiliśmy odpuścić, nie ratować jej?

– Myślę, że domyśla się, iż będziemy chcieli jej pomóc. A w każdym razie mam nadzieję.

Albus kiwnął głową i podszedł do okna. Dziś śnieg już nie padał, ale dzień i tak był bardzo ponury.

– Pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia – rzekł. – Minerwa listownie poinformowała Malfoyów o całej sytuacji, ale zapewne zdajesz sobie sprawę, że musisz udać się do nich osobiście i z nimi o tym pomówić...

– Oni to nic, gorzej jak wreszcie wezwie mnie w tej sprawie...

– Voldemort – dokończył za niego Dumbledore. – Tak. Właśnie do niego zmierzałem... Zapewne niebawem zorientuje się, że Victoria nie przybywa na jego wezwania i będzie chciał się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. Naturalnie powiedz mu prawdę, tego nie ma co przed nim ukrywać... Aczkolwiek obawiam się jego reakcji... W końcu Victoria jest dla niego dość nietypowo wyjątkową osobą...

– Och, Albusie, obawiasz się... – Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco. – Ale to nie ty będziesz musiał powiedzieć mu prosto w oczy, że jego przyjaciółeczka jest zamknięta w Azkabanie. Założę się, że oberwę, bo jej nie dopilnowałem. Co prawda kazał mi się trzymać od niej z daleka, ale co z tego...! Mam się trzymać z daleka, ale jednocześnie jej pilnować! Niechże diabli go wezmą... Oby chociaż nie poruszył tematu horkruksa...

– Nie sądzę, że poruszy. Będzie do ostatniej chwili ukrywał przed wami ich istnienie, nawet jeśli będzie świadom, że większość jest już zniszczona.

Chwilę pomilczeli, a potem Severus powiedział:

– Chyba przeniosę się do Narcyzy i Lucjusza już dziś. Chcę mieć to za sobą.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową, a Snape powstał. Chwilę popatrzył posępnie w okno, za którym było już ciemno, po czym rzekł:

– Po prostu muszę zrobić cokolwiek. Nie dam rady iść teraz do siebie i zacząć choćby czytać książkę. Nie ze świadomością, że ona... – uciął, a następnie zacisnął pięści. Poczuł strach. _Bał się o nią._

– Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, by ją stamtąd wyciągnąć – odparł pocieszająco Dumbledore.

Snape kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Skierował się prosto do wrót wyjściowych, a stamtąd do bramy, by za nią przenieść się na Dwór Malfoyów.

Przeszedł szybko przez wielkie podwórze, a gdy tylko znalazł się za progiem domu, zza ściany wyłoniła się Narcyza, która podbiegła do niego i chwyciła go za przód szaty.

– Severusie, czy to prawda?! Czy naprawdę Victorię zamknęli w Azkabanie?

Narcyza miała podkrążone oczy. Jej twarz wyrażała przerażenie. Snape, gdy chwycił jej ręce i odciągnął je od swojej szaty, zdał sobie sprawę, że cała drży.

– Tak, Narcyzo, to prawda.

Kobieta jęknęła głośno, a wtedy tuż za nimi pojawił się Lucjusz.

– Błagam, poproś Dumbledore'a, by ją stamtąd wyciągnął! – załkała.

– Cyziu, tylko nie Dumbledore'a... – odezwał się mąż kobiety i spojrzał wymownie w sufit.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, co ty myślisz na jego temat! – Narcyza obróciła się energicznie w stronę męża, a Severusowi bardzo przypominała w tym momencie Victorię. – On może wyciągnąć z więzienia naszą córkę, więc jeśli będzie to konieczne, mogę go nawet osobiście błagać o to na kolanach!

– Na szczęście nie będziesz musiała posuwać się do aż takiej hańby... – Severus uniósł brwi. Oczywiście musiał grać, tym bardziej że Lucjusz też tu był. – Dumbledore obiecał, że spróbuje ją wyciągnąć. Dla niego mogliby wsadzić za kraty nawet najgorszego przestępcę, a przy odrobinie skruchy z jego strony, starzec na pewno próbowałby go wyciągnąć. – Uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

Narcyza odetchnęła na chwilę z ulgą, ale po chwili znów na jej twarz wstąpiło zmartwienie:

– Jak to się stało, że Victoria tak po prostu zabiła jakąś kobietę w Hogsmeade?

– Przypuszczam, że nie zrobiła tego świadomie... Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało. Spróbuję to wybadać.

– Nie dostaliśmy nawet zgody na odwiedzenie jej – syknął wściekle Lucjusz i trzasnął w posadzkę swoją laską. – Wiesz może, kiedy Victoria pojawi się w Ministerstwie? W końcu chyba czeka ją jakaś rozprawa, nie wsadzili jej do Azkabanu ot tak, bez sądu, nieprawdaż?

– Owszem, nie wsadzili ot tak – odparł oschle Snape. – Rozprawa odbędzie się w piątek, ale chyba nie zamierzacie w niej uczestniczyć? I tak się dziwię, że wpuszczają cię jeszcze do Ministerstwa, Lucjuszu.

– Są zbyt głupi, by zdobyć choć najmniejszy dowód na to, że służę Czarnemu Panu. A póki tego dowodu nie mają, ja bez obaw mogę się tam pojawiać, nim nasz pan nie przejmie tego gmachu. Na rozprawę także zamierzam przyjść.

– Nie pójdziemy, bo tylko bardziej rozzłościmy Scrimgeoura... – wycedziła Narcyza, która widocznie miała swojego męża, a właściwie jego postawę, coraz bardziej dosyć. – To nie Knot, żeby ze strachu przymykał na wszystko oko! Scrimgeour nie jest głupi, na pewno domyśla się, po czyjej stronie jesteśmy... Zacznie zadawać niewygodne pytania i nam, i Victorii. Nie obiecasz mi przecież, że będziesz w stanie z każdego z nich wybrnąć!

– Narcyza ma rację. Nie mówię, że na pewno Minister zacznie atakować Victorię mocniej, jeśli tam będziecie, ale jednak jest to możliwe... Lepiej nie ryzykować. Scrimgeour to nie głupiec, ale bywa groźny.

– Oby nie musiał przekonać się o mojej własnej grozie, jeśli jej nie uniewinni... – wysyczał Lucjusz.

– Bez pomocy Dumbledore'a z pewnością jej nie uniewinni – odparł drwiąco Severus, patrząc z satysfakcją na rozzłoszczoną i niepewną minę mężczyzny.

– W takim razie zmanipuluj nim porządnie, ma działać na jej korzyść!

– I będzie. Mówiłem już. Nie muszę nim manipulować. Opowiadałem ci niejednokrotnie, że Dumbledore jest zbyt uczuciowy. W tej sytuacji nie może znieść myśli, że jedna z uczennic Hogwartu, młoda, ambitna dziewczyna, siedzi zamknięta w Azkabanie. Oczywiście wierzy w jej niewinność.

– Obyś miał rację... Oby faktycznie ją wyciągnął... – Lucjusz na chwilę zamilkł i niepewnie rozejrzał się po otoczeniu, a następnie rzekł: – Nie mam pojęcia, czy powinniśmy informować Czarnego Pana o tym, co się dzieje. Skoro mówisz, że Dumbledore i tak ją wyciągnie... Przynajmniej nie narazimy Victorii na jego gniew, że dała się złapać, jeśli się nie dowie...

– Czarny Pan musi zostać poinformowany – przerwał mu oschle Snape.

Severus niemal prychnął, gdy Lucjusz powiedział o narażeniu Victorii na gniew Czarnego Pana. Że też oni nie mieli pojęcia, jak blisko była z samym Voldemortem ich własna córka... Jeśli ktokolwiek miał być narażony na gniew czarnoksiężnika, to z pewnością on sam – Snape. Wtedy właśnie pomyślał, że może lepiej dla jego samego będzie, gdy zamiast czekać na wezwanie Voldemorta i jego niepokój o Victorię, sam go wezwie i poinformuje o całej sytuacji. Przedstawił więc na głos swoją sugestię Narcyzie i Lucjuszowi. Spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, a następnie pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się na zaproszenie przez Snape'a Czarnego Pana do ich domu.


	27. Chapter 27

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Wiatr otworzył okno. Narcyza, która cała się trzęsła, chwiejnie podeszła do niego i je zamknęła. Snape spojrzał na nią z lekkim wyrzutem, jakby silny wiatr był jej winą, a później ponownie skupił się na swoim Mrocznym Znaku. Przejechał po nim różdżką. Gdy po paru chwilach naciągnął rękaw szaty na przedramię i spuścił rękę, Malfoyowie wiedzieli, że Czarny Pan został już wezwany. Lucjusz pogłaskał Narcyzę po ramieniu. Snape'a śmieszyło to, jak bardzo przerażeni byli. Wyglądali co najmniej tak, jakby Voldemort miał przybyć tutaj i z okrucieństwem ich zamordować... Tymczasem to on sam – Snape, był w najgorszym położeniu, bowiem musiał poinformować czarnoksiężnika o pobycie Victorii w Azkabanie, a Malfoyowie mieli tylko stać z boku i się przyglądać. Cóż za niesprawiedliwość, kiedy nie mógł nawet zadrżeć z niepokoju, a jednak to właśnie na nim spoczywało najwięcej...

Po paru minutach pojawił się Lord Voldemort. Uśmiechnął się obojętnie, gdy cała trójka poddanych rzuciła się przed nim na kolana. Tak naprawdę tego dnia spodziewał się wezwania od któregoś ze śmierciożerców... Oczywiście nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić, ale jednak towarzyszące mu dzisiaj uczucie niepokoju, zmusiło go od odczuwania, że coś jest nie tak...

– O cóż więc chodzi? – zapytał. – Co jest takie ważne, że mnie wzywacie?

Lucjusz i Narcyza spojrzeli szybko na Snape'a. Ten bez zawahania odrzekł:

– Victoria Malfoy została zamknięta w Azkabanie za morderstwo. W piątek odbędzie się rozprawa. Nie mamy możliwości, aby się z nią skontaktować. Dumbledore próbował uzyskać zgodę od Ministra na odwiedziny, lecz bezskutecznie. Starzec chce ją wyciągnąć, wierzy w jej niewinność.

Voldemort patrzył na Snape'a z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, lecz Snape dobrze wiedział, jak wiele musiało dziać się teraz w duszy – a właściwie jej marnym kawałku – Czarnego Pana.

– Jakie morderstwo? – zapytał, nieco zbyt cicho jak na niego.

– Zamordowała jakąś czarownicę w Hogsmeade. Podobno. Miało to miejsce w nocy z trzydziestego listopada na pierwszego grudnia. Ktoś ją widział i doniósł Ministerstwu. Victoria twierdzi, że nic nie pamięta. Miałem okazję rozmawiać z nią, nim Minister przybył do zamku. Spotkałem ją przypadkiem, gdy wracała do dormitorium – skłamał, bowiem dobrze wiedział, że według Czarnego Pana nie powinien rozmawiać z Vicky.

Severus miał świadomość tego, co wydarzyło się, nim Victoria dopuściła się morderstwa. Sama mu powiedziała. Była wtedy z Voldemortem, który kogoś zabił, a następnie kazał jej tańczyć. Snape z trudem zdobywał się na to, by nie patrzeć z nienawiścią i odrazą na swego rozmówcę, który także w głowie szybko połączył fakty i przypomniał sobie, że tej nocy był z nią u Magnusa.

– Co o tym myślisz, panie? – zapytał Snape, gdy milczenie Voldemorta się przedłużało. To okrutne, jeśli chodzi o okoliczności, ale Severus w tym momencie, w głębi swojej duszy, cieszył się. Cieszył się, że to właśnie on przekazywał mu tę informację i wypytywał o odczucia, ponieważ widział, jak zadawał mu tym rany. Rany, które wynikały z pozbawienia go Vicky, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Widział w tych mrocznych, czerwonych oczach pewną słabość. Widział, jak bardzo osłabiła go informacja o aresztowaniu dziewczyny i zastanowił się nawet przez chwilę, czy jej właśni rodzice to widzą.

– Przecież Victoria nie lubi zabijać... – wycedził wściekle i z namysłem Czarny Pan, przypominając sobie, jak sama mu o tym mówiła.

Severus na chwilę zaniemówił. Sam Voldemort wiedział o tym, że ktoś z jego podwładnych nie lubił zabijać i to akceptował? Zresztą... Co się dziwić? To nie był wcale byle ktoś... „ _Och, Victorio... Jak ty to robiłaś?_ " – pomyślał Snape.

– Rozumiesz, Severusie? – Czarny Pan intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał. – Ktoś musiał ją wrobić w to domniemane morderstwo!

– Nie jest domniemane, mój panie. Dwie osoby ją widziały. Po jej powrocie do zamku dostrzegłem na jej sukience ślady krwi oraz zadrapania.

– Te ślady krwi... – zaczął Voldemort z zawahaniem. Chciał powiedzieć, że być może pochodzą z chaty Magnusa, ale się powstrzymał.

– Ponadto Minister przebadał jej różdżkę. Było z niej rzucane zaklęcie uśmiercające. Oczywiście nie twierdzę, że zrobiła to z premedytacją. Myślę, iż była nieświadoma. Dumbledore będzie próbował temu dowieść podczas rozprawy.

Voldemort nagle odwrócił uwagę od Snape'a i spojrzał na Narcyzę oraz jej małżonka. Para uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie.

– Niezwykle ubolewam nad waszą stratą, jednak nie śmiem nawet zastanawiać się nad tym, jaki los czeka Victorię. Jestem pewien, że szybko do nas wróci... Nie ma innej możliwości – rzekł Czarny Pan, podchodząc do małżeństwa i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu kobiety. – A teraz, proszę, zostawcie nas samych z Severusem...

Pokiwali głowami, a Snape dostrzegł w ich twarzach ulgę. _Egoiści_ , pomyślał, gdy – kłaniając się uprzednio – wspięli się po schodach na wyższe piętro. Voldemort odezwał się dopiero, gdy zniknęli u szczytu:

– Czy to nie oczywiste, że skoro obydwoje przebywacie na co dzień w Hogwarcie, to powinieneś był o nią dbać i nie dopuszczać do takich sytuacji?

– Panie, nie chodzę za nią krok w krok – odparł Snape, który ledwo panował nad nerwami. – Poza tym kazałeś trzymać mi się od niej z daleka...

– Owszem. Ale ty i tak nie spełniałeś tego rozkazu! – Czarny Pan podniósł głos. – Więc skoro tak bardzo jesteś nią oczarowany, winieneś był także chronić ją od niepożądanych zdarzeń...

Snape nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. _O czym on mówił? Skąd wiedział o tym, że byli z Victorią w jakiś sposób blisko? Czy może Victoria o wszystkim mówiła Czarnemu Panu...? Czy więc cała ich znajomość z jej strony była tylko szpiegostwem i w rzeczywistości był jej obojętny?_

– O czym mówisz, panie? – zapytał niepewnie.

– Myślisz, że nie wyczuwam, jak bardzo się spina, ilekroć zaczynam mówić przy niej o tobie? – Czarny Pan utkwił w niego nienawistne spojrzenie. – Ty możesz mnie zwodzić w kwestii uczuć, Severusie, ale ona nie potrafi...

– A co uczucia mają do tego wszystkiego? Myślałem, że nie są ważne w kręgu śmierciożerców...

– Owszem, nie są istotne... Ale ona jest tu wyjątkiem. Jej uczucia są dla mnie ważne, ponieważ mam wobec niej pewne zamiary. – Voldemort podszedł do Snape'a bardzo blisko. – Rozumiesz? I z tego właśnie powodu jej uczucia mają być ulokowane we mnie. A nie w tobie – dodał mrocznym i drwiącym tonem.

– Jakież to zamiary, panie? – zapytał Snape, chociaż nie do końca był pewien, czy chce uzyskać odpowiedź.

– Dowiesz się kiedyś, o ile nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał i z tego powodu cię nie zabiję... Złóż więc Przysięgę Wieczystą, że nie będziesz utrzymywał z nią stosunków wykraczających poza te szkolne.

– Panie... – Snape wpatrzył się w niego wielkimi oczami. – Nie podejmuj pochopnych decyzji. Przecież czasem muszę z nią porozmawiać choćby o sprawach śmierciożerców...! A takie rozmowy z pewnością wykraczają poza relację szkolną.

– W takim razie będziesz musiał te rozmowy przełożyć albo informować ją przez Dracona. Złóż tę Przysięgę na miesiąc. Myślę, że tyle czasu mi wystarczy, aby wybić jej ciebie z głowy i skupić jej uwagę tylko na sobie...

Snape spuścił wzrok, ponieważ nie potrafiłby patrzeć teraz na stojącego przed nim Voldemorta inaczej, niż tylko z nienawiścią. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, do czego ten szaleniec był w stanie się posunąć, byleby tylko zyskać względy nastoletniej dziewczyny. I to w dodatku tej nastoletniej dziewczyny, która była mu tak bliska... I która... podobno spinała się, gdy Voldemort przy niej o nim wspomniał... To miłe, szkoda tylko, że przez kolejny miesiąc nie będzie mógł nawet zapytać ją o dzień...

– Nie mamy gwaranta do Przysięgi – rzekł bezbarwnie Snape, podnosząc wzrok na Voldemorta.

– Zawołaj Narcyzę – powiedział Czarny Pan, odwracając się do niego plecami i patrząc w okno.

Severus wspiął się na schody i gdy znalazł się już na górze, wykrzyknął imię kobiety. Ta wyłoniła się po chwili z jednego z pokoi i z przerażonym spojrzeniem – którego oczywiście się pozbyła, gdy stała już przed obliczem Voldemorta – zeszła za Snape'em na dół.

– Narcyzo, Severus zamierza złożyć Przysięgę Wieczystą. Bądź naszym gwarantem.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową i stanęła obok czarodziejów, którzy znajdowali się naprzeciw siebie. Voldemort z okrutnym uśmiechem wyciągnął rękę w stronę młodszego mężczyzny, który – ze spojrzeniem wyrażającym jedynie pustkę – uchwycił jego rękę swoją.

– Severusie Snape, czy przysięgasz przez cały miesiąc, który teraz trwa, a więc grudzień, nie rozmawiać z Victorią Malfoy poza zajęciami, czegokolwiek te rozmowy by nie dotyczyły?

Snape mógł jedynie domyślać się, jak zdezorientowane spojrzenie musiała mieć Narcyza. Nie dane było mu tego jednak sprawdzić, ponieważ jego oczy były cały czas utkwione w Czarnym Panie.

– Przysięgam – odparł po chwili.

– I czy przysięgasz nie powiadamiać o tym nikogo, aby Victoria nie dowiedziała się, że składałeś ową Przysięgę?

 _Ty skurwysynie..._ pomyślał Severus.

– Przysięgam.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się i kiwnął w stronę Narcyzy. Snape dopiero wtedy na nią spojrzał. Była przerażona, co jest dość oczywiste, ponieważ chodziło o jej córkę. Mimo to, pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek wyboru, machnęła różdżką i nad rękami czarodziejów pojawiły się płomienie ognia, które obwiązały ich ręce i po chwili zniknęły. Voldemort puścił Severusa i zabrał swoją rękę. Po paru chwilach zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu i deportował się. Jak należało się spodziewać, Narcyza po jego zniknięciu w trybie błyskawicznym pokonała dzieląca odległość między nią a Snape'em, i – ponownie tego wieczoru – złapała go za przód szaty.

– W co wy ją wciągnęliście, do cholery?! – ryknęła rozpaczliwie.

– Uspokój się, mam tylko z nią nie rozmawiać – odrzekł Snape, brutalnie odsuwając ją od siebie. Był o wiele bardziej zdenerwowany, niż ona.

– Jak mam się uspokoić?! To nie jest normalne, że on wymaga od ciebie, abyś trzymał się od Victorii z daleka! O co tutaj chodzi?!

– Wierz mi, że sam chciałbym to wiedzieć – wysyczał. – Daj mi spokój – dodał smętnie po chwili i zaczął sunąć w stronę wyjścia.

 _Nie. To nie może dziać się naprawdę. Nie dość, że nie będę mógł z nią rozmawiać, to nie jestem w stanie nikogo o tym powiadomić, aby ktokolwiek jej wyjaśnił, że unikam jej tylko dlatego, że muszę..._ – myślał. Starał się być obojętny na łkanie Narcyzy, ale gdy usłyszał jej słowa, nie mógł się nie zatrzymać:

– Ona jest teraz w takim trudnym położeniu... Siedzi zamknięta w Azkabanie, a tak naprawdę pomóc jej możesz tylko ty za sprawą Dumbledore'a... Nawet jeśli Dumbledore ją wyciągnie... Kto przy niej będzie, gdy przyjdzie jej się pozbierać po tych trudnych przeżyciach? Severusie, przecież mieliście dobry kontakt, dlaczego nie możesz z nią rozmawiać...?! Czy coś się między wami stało? Pokłóciliście się...? Wiesz, że Victoria bywa dosyć...

– Nic z tych rzeczy, Narcyzo – przerwał jej Snape, nie mogąc tego słuchać. – Nie mogę z nią rozmawiać, ponieważ Czarny Pan chce mieć z nią lepszy kontakt, niż ja.

Patrzył chwilę pustym wzrokiem w ścianę, a później spojrzał na Narcyzę. Mimo że miała na sobie piękną, szmaragdową szatę, drogą biżuterię, a jej długie, jasne włosy lśniły niczym diamenty, wyglądała na najbardziej nieszczęśliwą osobę na świecie. Najbardziej nieszczęśliwą poza nim samym, rzecz jasna...

– O czym ty mówisz, Severusie...?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Sam tego nie rozumiem, Cyziu. Czarny Pan chyba pała do Victorii jakimś uczuciem...

– Merlinie drogi...

Kobieta prawie zaczęła upadać, ale w ostatniej chwili odzyskała równowagę.

– Wybacz, ale chcę teraz wrócić do siebie i zostać z tym wszystkim sam na sam.

Narcyza nic nie odpowiedziała, ale widać było po niej, że ona także pragnęła zostać teraz sama. Droga Severusa sprzed bramy Hogwartu do kwater była bardzo krótka. Mężczyzna niemal biegł. Marzył tylko o jednym i to właśnie dlatego pokonał drogę w tak szybkim tempie... Nie chciał bowiem pozwolić swoim myślom i uczuciom na wypełznięcie na wierzch, na męczenie go. By im zapobiec, a przynajmniej przełożyć je na później, już wyjmował z barku wódkę. To właśnie do niej było mu tak spieszno. Padł w fotelu z butelką i szklanką, już przelewając zbawienny dla niego napój z większego naczynia do mniejszego i od razu wypijając. _Dziś nie pomyśli o tym, jak bardzo zraniło mu serce to, do czego zmusił go Czarny Pan. Dziś nie pomyśli o tym, że nie mógł powiedzieć ani Victorii, ani Dumbledore'owi, ani komukolwiek innemu, że nie będzie się do niej odzywał, ponieważ nie ma innego wyboru. Dziś nie pomyśli o tym, że być może Victoria, która będzie mieć dość jego obojętnego zachowania, ulegnie Czarnemu Panu i pozwoli mu na zdobycie swojego serca, do czego to przecież sam Voldemort dążył._


	28. Chapter 28

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Ktoś mocno szarpnął ją za obie ręce, wyrywając ze snu. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła nad sobą dwóch pracowników Ministerstwa. Zorientowała się, że dziś nadszedł dzień sądu i miała właśnie przenieść się do Ministerstwa Magii. Nie miała pojęcia, co się z nią stanie i chyba właśnie to ta niepewność była najgorsza. Nie miała nic na swoją obronę. Nie wiedziała nawet, czy Snape i Dumbledore zamierzali pomóc jej w rozprawie. Przecież jeśli tego nie zrobią, jeśli się dziś któryś z ich nie stawi, skończy za kratami już nie na parę nocy, a parę lat.

Nagle jeden z mężczyzn wymierzył różdżkę w jej stronę. Victoria znieruchomiała. Pracownik Ministerstwa jednak tylko oczyścił jej sukienkę, odświeżył włosy i całe ciało za jednym machnięciem. Momentalnie poczuła się dużo lepiej i jak nigdy w życiu zatęskniła za wielką wanną lub chociaż prysznicem.

– Naprawdę nie możecie dać mi jakichś nowych ubrań? Biała, podziurawiona sukienka niekoniecznie nadaje się na rozprawy sądowe.

Była pewna, że puszczą jej słowa mimo uszu, jednak po paru chwilach jeden z mężczyzn kiwnął głową i opuścił pomieszczenie. Vicky patrzyła zawzięcie w oczy drugiego mężczyzny, który chyba był zaskoczony jej odwagą i może nawet trochę bezczelnością oraz tym, że jej spojrzenie było takie pewne, mimo że spędziła w tym okropnym miejscu kilka nocy. Po paru minutach pierwszy z mężczyzn wrócił. Pod pachą niósł jakąś granatową szatę. Podał jej ją z lekką ironią w uśmiechu.

– Nie jest spełnieniem marzeń, ale to chyba lepsze niż sukienka, której nie zdjęłam od tygodnia – zakpiła.

Była niezwykle zła na los, jaki ją spotkał. Te dni spędzone w samotności w zamknięciu wcale nie napełniły jej pokorą, wręcz przeciwnie – była przekonana o swej niewinności.

– Czy mogą panowie opuścić celę? Chciałabym się przebrać.

– To się przebieraj. Nie będziemy wychodzić. Ciesz się, że w ogóle ci cokolwiek przyniosłem.

Victoria prychnęła głośno i uniosła brwi. Zaczęła więc ściągać białą sukienkę. Po chwili była w samej czarnej bieliźnie. Mężczyźni bezwstydnie obserwowali ją, gdy zakładała prostą, granatową szatę.

– Mój ojciec dowie się o tym – syknęła, gdy zapięła już ostatni guzik ubrania.

Mężczyźni wymienili szybkie, zaniepokojone spojrzenia, a potem spięli jej ręce kajdanami i wyprowadzili z celi. Droga do Wizengamontu nie trwała długo. Pracownicy z Ministerstwa od razu aportowali się z nią przed wejściem wiodącym na salę sądową. Wprowadzili ją do okrągłego pomieszczenia i pierwszą osobą, jaką dostrzegła Vicky po wejściu, był Rufus Scrimgeour, zerkający na nią ze swego miejsca na podwyższeniu. Wokół niego siedzieli członkowie Wizengamontu, przyodziani w śliwkowe szaty. Dwaj mężczyźni poprowadzili ją ku krzesełku stojącym na środku sali. Gdy siłą ją na nim usadowili, skinęli głowami w stronę Ministra i opuścili pomieszczenie. Victoria rozejrzała się wokół siebie i zobaczyła Albusa Dumbledore'a, który siedział na ławeczce i obserwował Ministra Magii. Jego obecność oczywiście ją uradowała i dała ulgę, jednak nie do końca. Jak on mógł ją wybronić z tego wszystkiego, skoro nawet ona sama nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego się tu znajduje? Ze zgrozą zauważyła, że na drugim końcu ławki siedział ktoś jeszcze – nieco pulchny mężczyzna z bródką, którego twarz prawie w całości przysłonięta była jego własną dłonią.

– Zacznijmy więc, bez zbędnego przedłużania – rozległ się głos Ministra. – Victorio Narcyzo Andromedo Malfoy, zostałaś oskarżona o zamordowanie Donny Miller. Czy przyznajesz się do tego?

Dziewczyna od razu poczuła bezsilność. Już przy pierwszym pytaniu czuła, że nie ma dla niej ratunku. Nie miała przecież pojęcia, czy zamordowała tę kobietę, czy nie... A nawet jeśli tak, to jak i dlaczego...?

– Nie pamiętam zarzucanego mi czynu – odparła tylko.

– W takim razie ci przypomnę – rzekł Rufus, odkładając na bok teczkę z dokumentami i trzymając przed sobą tylko jeden pergamin, na którym widocznie została opisana zbrodnia. – Chwilę po północy pierwszego grudnia szłaś ulicą Hogsmeade. W tym czasie na drodze spotkałaś panią Miller, która właśnie wyszła ze swojego domu. Z niewiadomych powodów podeszłaś do niej, a następnie rzuciłaś ku niej zaklęcie uśmiercające. Sąsiedzi państwa Millerów rozpoznali cię i zawiadomili mnie. Czy już sobie wszystko przypomniałaś? – spojrzał na nią z nieukrywaną kpiną w oczach.

– Pamiętam, że szłam tą ulicą i spotkałam jakąś kobietę – odrzekła, wpatrując się w najdalszy kąt. Gdy Minister opisał jej tę sytuację, faktycznie przypomniała sobie o tym szczególe. – Ale nic więcej...

– Niebywałe – Minister uniósł brwi.

– I tu jest odpowiedź na pytanie, dlaczego Minister Magii nie powinien zajmować się sądownictwem... – wtrącił się nagle Albus Dumbledore. – Zamiast komentować, Rufusie, powinieneś teraz powołać świadka – wskazał na mężczyznę, który siedział na tej samej ławce, co on.

– Ostrożnie, Albusie... – Scrimgeour zmrużył oczy. – Czy nie wspominałeś mi ostatnio, że świadkiem ma być także twój brat, Aberforth?

– O, tak – odrzekł siwobrody z uśmiechem. – Ale wczoraj trafiłem na tego oto człowieka, który za chwilę będzie zeznawał, i okazało się, że żadni inni świadkowie nie są w tej sprawie potrzebni.

Minister Magii zamiast zainteresować się mężczyzną, badawczo obserwował Dumbledore'a. Po chwili jednak przeniósł spojrzenie na świadka, a następnie w papiery.

– Pan Erik Miller, jak mniemam? Proszę wstać.

Mężczyzna z bródką powstał i spojrzał niepewnymi oczami na Rufusa.

– Niech pan się przedstawi, powie coś o sobie.

– Nazywam się, jak szanowny Minister wspomniał, Erik Miller. Jestem... A właściwie byłem... mężem Donny Miller.

– Nim zacznie pan cokolwiek mówić, proszę odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie: dlaczego, gdy pracownicy Ministerstwa przesłuchiwali pana zaraz po śmierci żony, twierdził pan, że nie ma o niczym pojęcia i nic nie jest w stanie powiedzieć? – zapytał, zerkając na pergaminy.

– Można powiedzieć, że sumienie nie pozwoliło mi normalnie żyć. Malfoy czy nie Malfoy... Nikt nie powinien siedzieć w więzieniu za coś, co nie zostało wyjaśnione...

Victoria, która już niemal straciła nadzieję w swoją wolność, momentalnie w duchu odżyła.

– Więc proszę powiedzieć, co pan wie w tej sprawie.

– Właściwie to wiem wszystko... Tej nocy to wcale nie młoda Malfoy zaatakowała moją żonę... To moja żona zaatakowała ją... – urwał na chwilę i ukrył zmęczone oczy za wielką dłonią. – Nie mam pojęcia, jakiego zaklęcia użyła, że ona nie pamięta ataku – wskazał na Vicky, która była zaskoczona tak samo, jak Scrimgeour. – W każdym razie Donna kiedyś mi przysięgła, że jeśli nadarzy jej się okazja do zemsty na Lucjuszu Malfoyu, to z niej skorzysta... – jego głos zadrżał. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie żyje... Tej nocy, w której zginęła... Zasnąłem w fotelu... Obudziłem się, gdy usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Zorientowałem się, że Donny nie ma w domu, że musiała wyjść... Pobiegłem w stronę drzwi i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Zobaczyłem moją żonę ciskającą w stronę dziewczyny różnymi zaklęciami... Właściwie to byłem pewien, że Donna za chwilę ją zabije, nim zdążę do niej dobiec, ponieważ rzucała te zaklęcia naprawdę cały czas... Ale ta dziewczyna na początku ich po prostu unikała, następnie rzucała na siebie tarcze, zaklęcia ochraniające. Jedno z zaklęć Donny w końcu ugodziło ją i powaliło na ziemię. Donna natychmiast podeszła do niej, głucha na moje wołania, i już ponownie wymierzała różdżkę w jej stronę, gdy nagle dziewczyna szybko uniosła swoją i rzuciła zaklęcie uśmiercające... – Umilkł na dłuższą chwilę, lecz nikt nie zamierzał tej ciszy przerywać. – Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem moich sąsiadów. Nie wiedząc dlaczego, zapewne pod wpływem tej dramatycznej chwili, podbiegłem do nich i poprosiłem, by zeznali na niekorzyść Victorii Malfoy. Teraz niestety wiem, że ukrywanie prawdy nie ma sensu, bo to i tak nie przywróci życia mojej żonie...

Scrimgeour, który wreszcie poruszył się i pozbawił Erika swojego spojrzenia, zaczął notować coś na pergaminie i już otwierał usta, by zapytać o to, o co zapytała Victoria, wyprzedzając go o sekundę:

– Dlaczego pańska żona chciała zemścić się na moim ojcu? – jej ton był jakby obdarty ze wszelkich nadziei. Jak ton kogoś, kto pyta, mimo że domyśla się prawdy.

– Parę miesięcy temu, gdy Donna była u swoich rodziców, niespodziewanie w wiosce pojawili się śmierciożercy. Wśród nich był Lucjusz Malfoy, który bezlitośnie zamordował moich teściów. Donna uszła z życiem tylko dlatego, że znajdowała się w drugim pokoju, przez co została niezauważona, lecz wszystko widziała.

– Dlaczego nie zgłosiła tego do Ministerstwa? – zapytał Rufus.

Tylko Dumbledore wyczuł w głosie Ministra nutkę podekscytowania, która oczywiście spowodowana była tym, że prawdopodobnie za chwilę będzie mógł udać się na Dwór Malfoyów i aresztować znienawidzonego Lucjusza Malfoya, który już dłużej nie będzie mógł udawać przed światem, że nie jest śmierciożercą.

– Uznała, że to nie było rozwiązaniem. Była na siebie wściekła, że nie zdążyła zareagować, gdy wtargnął Malfoy. Wtrącenie go do Azkabanu nie było dla niej satysfakcjonujące... Chciała go zabić. Jego i jego rodzinę.

Minister rozejrzał się po siedzących po jego obu stronach członkach Wizengamontu, jakby był ciekaw ich wyrazów twarzy. Dumbledore domyślił się, że Scrimgeour zamierza wydać teraz wyrok.

– Czy mogę zabrać głos, Rufusie? – zapytał, powstając z ławki.

– Jeśli tylko będzie to głos obiektywny...

– Jak najbardziej. Pragnę jedynie powiedzieć, że nie należy oceniać nikogo przez pryzmat kogoś lub czegoś. Nawet jeśli faktycznie Lucjusz Malfoy jest śmierciożercą, nie powinno być to brane pod uwagę podczas wyroku. Victoria Malfoy zabiła panią Miller w obronie własnej. Warto wziąć pod uwagę także to, iż nie pamięta tego czynu i być może nawet dokonała go przez uraz po zaklęciu pani Donny. Już się raczej tego nie dowiemy.

Kiwnął głową w stronę Scrimgeoura, który miał nieco kwaśną minę, i opadł z powrotem na ławkę. Minister rozejrzał się znów po innych. Nie do końca był pewien, jaki wyrok powinien wydać. Dobrze wiedział, że Dumbledore miał rację i po opowieści pana Millera nie było wątpliwości co do tego, że Victoria dokonała zbrodni w obronie własnej oraz – na dodatek – nieświadomie. Z drugiej jednak strony nie był w stanie wydać sam z siebie wyroku uniewinniającego dla tej dziewczyny. Uznał więc, że podzieli się tym ciężarem z innymi i wybrał drogę głosowania.

– Kto jest za wyrokiem skazującym? – zapytał.

Siedmiu członków Wizengamontu uniosło dłoń.

– Kto jest za uniewinnieniem?

Około dwadzieścia rąk znalazło się w górze.

– Uniewinniona – zawyrokował, jednak nie były to ostatnie słowa, jakie powiedział. – Za to Lucjusz Malfoy zostanie skazany na uwięzienie w Azkabanie za służenie Voldemortowi oraz zabójstwa.

Victoria obróciła głowę w bok i spojrzała na podnoszącego się z ławki Dumbledore'a, a następnie sama wstała i gdy łańcuchy zniknęły z jej rąk, pospiesznie opuściła salę.

W tym czasie Narcyza siedziała w salonie i popijała wino, patrząc posępnie w rozpalony w kominku ogień. Zastanawiała się cały czas nad przebiegiem rozprawy. Była realistką i wiedziała jedno – komuś wolność zostanie dziś odebrana. Zbyt wiele się ostatnio działo, aby Minister się wreszcie nie uparł i nie postanowił zawzięcie poszukać czegokolwiek na kogokolwiek, byleby tylko zamknąć za kimś więzienne drzwi i uspokoić ludzi. Prosiła więc w duchu, aby tym kimś nie była jej córka.

Ktoś mocno zapukał do drzwi wejściowych. Narcyza nie podeszła do nich, jedynie wstała z sofy. Nie musiała ich otwierać zaklęciami, bowiem dziś zostawiła je otwarte. _Jakby wiedziała_.

Po paru chwilach drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Rufus Scrimgeour z kilkoma aurorami wokół siebie. Nim zdążyli cokolwiek powiedzieć, Narcyza uniosła swoją rękę i palcem wskazała na drzwi znajdujące się po swojej prawej stronie. Gdy to zrobiła, odwróciła się do nich plecami i znów wlepiła spojrzenie w ogień, upijając łyk wina. Po paru chwilach aurorzy wraz z Ministrem wyprowadzili z pokoju – który okazał się być jedną z sypialni – Lucjusza skutego już w łańcuchy. Gdy wrota się za nimi zamknęły, uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie i ze wzruszeniem spojrzała na wielki obraz wiszący nad kominkiem, który przedstawiał całą ich rodzinę razem.

Tak marzyła, by jeszcze kiedykolwiek było jak dawniej...

Za oknem trzasnął piorun. Usiadła z powrotem na sofie, pozostając zupełnie sama ze swoimi myślami. Myślami i tajemnicami. Tajemnicami, ponieważ miała nadzieję, że nigdy nie wyda się to, iż to ona udała się do Dumbledore'a i opowiedziała mu o tym, że Lucjusz zabił rodziców zamordowanej przez Victorię kobiety. Dumbledore'a zadaniem było więc tylko przypomnieć o tym Erikowi i skierować jego nienawiść nie na Vicky, a właśnie na Lucjusza. Skazała więc na więzienie własnego męża, by uwolnić córkę. Oczywiście, że ją to bolało. Była jednak przekonana, że tego dnia ktoś z jej rodziny musiał zostać zamknięty, bo Minister by nie odpuścił.

Uniosła rękę, przechyliła lampkę i wylała na swoją twarz, dekolt i drogą suknię resztki wina. Wiedziała jednak, że to nie zmyje z niej poczucia zdrady i bólu, który wciąż czuła.


	29. Chapter 29

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Oczywiście, że wiedziała, iż jej ojciec był zabójcą. W końcu jak mógł nim nie być, skoro należał do najbliższych ludzi Czarnego Pana? Snape też nim był. Jej matka chrzestna, Bellatriks, także. Każdy człowiek, z którym siedziała przy stole na spotkaniach z Czarnym Panem, był zabójcą. Nawet jeśli nie zabił nigdy żadnego człowieka – co się raczej nie zdarzało – to zabił sam siebie, wstępując w szeregi zła.

Teraz jednak każdy już znał prawdę. Każdy już wiedział, że Lucjusz Malfoy jest śmierciożercą i mordercą. Wcześniej ludzie pewnie też o tym wiedzieli, ale jednak nie mieli dowodów. Zapewne jutro rano przy śniadaniu, każdy po przeczytaniu Proroka Codziennego, spojrzy na nią i na Dracona z pogardliwym, niepewnym lub przerażonym spojrzeniem. Strach najmniej ją obchodził. Najbardziej bała się pogardy. Była dziewczyną, która lubiła zgrywać pozory i która uwielbiała oczy wlepione w nią z podziwem. Nie z pogardą lub – co gorsza – litością.

Gdy wyszła z sali sądowej, od razu udała się do Hogwartu. Prawdę mówiąc nie czuła, że powinna być gdziekolwiek indziej – a szczególnie we własnym domu – niż właśnie tam. Po długiej kąpieli wróciła do swojego dormitorium i po raz pierwszy od tygodnia rozczesała swoje długie, ciemne włosy, wykonała makijaż i ubrała się w coś świeżego. Założyła czerwoną, gładką bluzkę i czarną spódniczkę oraz czarne, długie kozaki na obcasie.

Zaczęła schodzić do Pokoju Wspólnego i gdy pokonywała już ostatnie stopnie, wytarła dłońmi łzy, które mimowolnie spłynęły jej po policzkach na myśl o nieszczęściu, jakie spotyka wciąż jej rodzinę. Na myśl o hańbie. Na myśl o pogardzie. Na myśl o jej nieustannej _samotności_.

– Victoria! – krzyknął ktoś, gdy wkroczyła.

Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak wszyscy na jej widok powstają z kanap i patrzą na nią z radością i podziwem.

– A więc nie dałaś się zamknąć. – Blaise szybko znalazł się obok niej i po chwili już trzymał ją w objęciach.

Victoria delikatnie wyrwała się z uścisku, po czym wyminęła go i zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia, mówiąc:

– Nie mieli powodu, by mnie zamykać. Oskarżenia okazały się niesłuszne.

Gdy przechodziła przez pokój, kilka osób poklepało ją po ramieniu, jakby co najmniej uciekła z tego więzienia. Jakby była jakąś bohaterką. Uśmiechała się, ale w duszy wywracała oczami.

– Nieważne, czy słuszne, czy nie. Ważne, że wróciłaś! – zawołała Pansy, obejmując ją.

Jej uścisk Victoria odwzajemniła, ale tylko na chwilę. Potem także się wyrwała. Pomyślała, że jednak mogła użyć Zaklęcia Kameleona, tak jak wtedy, gdy tu wchodziła.

– Wiecie może, gdzie jest Draco? – zapytała.

– Ma szlaban u Filcha – odrzekł Zabini. – Pod twoją nieobecność był bardzo nerwowy, zdarzało mu się mocno pyskować do nauczycieli, no i sobie zarobił...

Vicky pokiwała głową. Cały czas się uśmiechała, próbując udawać, że powrót tutaj niezwykle ją cieszy. Gdy jednak wyszła już z Salonu Ślizgonów, jej uśmiech zniknął w ciągu jednej sekundy. Patrząc przed siebie, z zimną obojętnością wyrysowaną na twarzy, ruszyła do przodu. Sama nie wiedziała, gdzie zamierza iść. Po prostu potrzebowała przejść się po tym zamku i pokazać, że jest. Że nie siedzi wcale w Azkabanie. Że obgadywanie jej z tego powodu lub współczucie nie są już na miejscu. Szła i obdarowywała każdego zimnym spojrzeniem, chcąc pokazać, że pobyt w tamtym straszliwym miejscu jej nie osłabił, nie złamał. Wręcz przeciwnie – że promienieje.

Jej pewność siebie raziła po oczach, więc pewnie nikt by się nie spodziewał, że rozsypie się w sekundę. Tak się bowiem stało. Idąc pustym korytarzem wpadła na niego. Czarne oczy, które spotkały się z jej błękitnymi oczami, rozsypały jej wewnętrzną siłę.

– Jestem niewinna – wyszeptała po długiej chwili ciszy i uśmiechnęła się do Snape'a. – Tak się bałam... Oczywiście nikomu innemu tego nie powiem, ale się bałam... – Spuściła głowę i zacisnęła oczy, jakby ten strach, o którym właśnie mówiła, nagle powrócił. – Nie miałam pojęcia, co się ze mną stanie. Nie miałam pojęcia, czy zabiłam tę kobietę, czy nie... Nie mogłam się bronić... Merlinie... To było okropne... Ale się udało... Jestem niewinna. – Znów na niego spojrzała i ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

Nie potrafiła odgadnąć, dlaczego jego wyraz twarzy był taki niecodzienny. Patrzył na nią z jakimś smutkiem, a może tylko jej się zdawało? Nic nie odpowiadał. Uśmiech dziewczyny po chwili zniknął i teraz patrzyła na niego z napięciem. Otworzyła usta i rozszerzyła oczy, gdy nagle wyminął ją i po prostu odszedł. Stała długo w miejscu, patrząc przed siebie. Po paru minutach zakryła twarz jedną dłonią, a drugą uderzyła z całej siły w ścianę. Gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki za ścianą, poprawiła włosy i ruszyła przed siebie, ukrywając ból za obojętnością. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie idzie. W jej wnętrzu panowała burza emocji. Czuła złość, upokorzenie, smutek, niechęć... i żal. Człowiek, o którym pomyślała po wyjściu z więzienia wcześniej, niż nawet o własnej matce, tak po prostu ją zignorował... Szkoda, że nie miała pojęcia, jak bardzo chciał w tamtym momencie powiedzieć jej, że tęsknił za jej widokiem i bardzo się o nią bał, ale nie mógł... Nie mógł, bo Czarny Pan kazał złożyć mu Wieczystą Przysięgę, że poza zajęciami, przez cały miesiąc, nie będzie z nią rozmawiał...

Czarny Pan aportował się w swoim ulubionym lesie, w którym to mieszkał niegdyś Magnus. Nie zamierzał dziś poddawać się tutaj kontemplacji ani spacerować, szukając wśród drzew nowych pomysłów lub rozwiązań swoich niepowodzeń. Zamierzał wezwać tu Victorię. Dowiedział się od Narcyzy, że ją wypuszczono, a zamiast niej aresztowano Lucjusza. Oczywiście nie było mu go żal. Radował się, że tak to się skończyło. Gdyby zamknęli Victorię, i tak starałby się ją wyciągnąć, uderzając na Azkaban lub Ministerstwo, ale na szczęście nie musiał – problem rozwiązał się sam. Wezwał więc dziewczynę i zaczął przechadzać się w tę i z powrotem. Robiło się już ciemno, więc wyczarował kulę światła, która zawisła na poziomie koron drzew, oświetlając otoczenie.

Nie minęło nawet pięć minut, gdy się pojawiła. Od razu zwrócił uwagę na jej seksowny strój, rozwiane włosy i oczy wpatrzone w niego. _Że też przeklęty Snape miał to na co dzień..._

Uklęknęła przed nim, ale wcale nie czekała, aż pozwoli jej wstać. Po prostu się podniosła. Nie uśmiechała się. Może i wydawać się to normalne, bo przecież w obecności Voldemorta nikt się nie uśmiecha, ale poza nią... Ona to robiła i ona się tego nie bała. A dziś jedyne co miała na twarzy, to chłód.

– Witaj, mój panie – powiedziała.

– Czyżby ten Azkaban cię nieco strwożył? Bez cienia uśmiechu i entuzjazmu witałaś mnie tylko wtedy, gdy jeszcze nie stałaś się mi bliższa, niż inni. Czy to coś oznacza?

– Nie. Jestem po prostu zmęczona, mój ojciec został aresztowany... Przepraszam, nie wiedziałam, że to aż tak daje się we znaki.

Voldemort kiwnął głową, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Po chwili przemienił się w przystojnego, wysokiego mężczyznę – Johna Scotta.

– Udajmy się więc do chaty. Spalę ciało Magnusa, a następnie... może napijesz się herbaty.

Nie pytał. Stwierdzał. Victoria kiwnęła głową i zaczęła kroczyć za nim. W pewnym momencie stanęła, przygryzła nerwowo wargę i spojrzała w bok. John po chwili odwrócił się do niej.

– O co chodzi?

– Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć... Gdy zabiłeś Magnusa, ja... zakopałam jego ciało...

Bała się, że się zezłości. W końcu nie kazał jej tego robić... On jednak najpierw stał i patrzył na nią ostrym spojrzeniem, a potem pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i kciukiem przejechał po jej podbródku. Instynktownie uchyliła usta, a wtedy jego palec – też jakby instynktownie – przejechał po nich, zahaczając opuszkiem o język i zęby.

– Zapomniałaś mi powiedzieć czy nie chciałaś? – zapytał.

– Zapomniałam, ale gdybym pamiętała, mogłabym uznać, że to nie istotne i nie powinnam zawracać ci tym głowy.

– Mów mi wszystko.

Patrzył jej zawzięcie w oczy. Kiwnęła głową, ledwo znosząc ciężar jego spojrzenia. To niewiarygodne i niesprawiedliwe, że Voldemort, będąc takim potworem, przybierał postać tak przystojnego mężczyzny... Jego oczy były ciemnobrązowe, nos idealnie prosty, usta pełne, rysy twarzy ostre i wyraźne. Miał także ciemne włosy oraz lekki zarost. Zawsze, gdy przemieniał się w Johna, ubrany był w coś eleganckiego. Jednak zawsze coś innego. Nie rozumiała tego... Skąd brał takie ubrania? Kiedy się w nie przebierał? Czy sam dbał o swój zarost, włosy? Nie wiedziała, ale jednocześnie bała się zapytać. Nieważne, że była z nim blisko i nieważne, że była jedyną osobą, z którą on potrafił po ludzku rozmawiać. Nieważne, bo to wszystko wcale nie oznaczało, że się go nie bała. Że czuła się przy nim swobodnie.

W końcu John odwrócił się i zaczął iść dalej, a ona za nim. Dotarli w końcu do chaty. Mimo iż ciała faktycznie tam nie było, to zaschnięta krew wciąż widniała na podłodze.

– Możemy tu posprzątać? – zapytała Vicky, próbując nie pozwolić grymasowi obrzydzenia wpełznąć na swoją twarz.

Scott usiadł w fotelu, tym samym, w którym siedział, gdy ona przed nim tańczyła. Kiwnął głową. Victoria więc machnęła parę razy różdżką. Krew zniknęła, ściany oczyściły się, z mebli zniknęły grube warstwy kurzu. Następnie stwierdziła, że całkiem odmieni to otoczenie i, nie pytając go o zdanie, odnowiła zniszczone meble, zasłony i naprawiła zepsuty żyrandol, umieszczając na nim kilka magicznych światełek. Ze ścian zniknęły odrażające, stare tapety, zamieniając się na szmaragdowe z różnymi zdobieniami. Na koniec wyczarowała drugi fotel, naprzeciw jego fotela, i w nim zasiadła.

– Za każdym razem, gdy się widujemy, uderza mnie to, jak bardzo jesteś inna, niż poprzednim razem – powiedział, opierając podbródek na splecionych dłoniach i obserwując ją. – Coraz mniej w tobie tej niepewności, skruchy. Zastanawiam się, czy bardziej spowodowane jest to tym, że dzieje się w twoim życiu coś, o czym nie wiem, czy może po prostu stajesz się coraz dojrzalsza?

– Chyba zwyczajnie dojrzewam. Dorastam. Dostrzegam pewne rzeczy, inne widzę inaczej. Czy zmieniam się według ciebie na gorsze?

Uśmiechnął się do niej z lekką ironią.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Podoba mi się to. Wydaje mi się, że niebawem będę mógł zlecić ci pewne zadanie. Przy tym przyda się twoja bezwzględność. Nie będziesz mogła się zawahać.

– Co to za zadanie?

John uśmiechnął się tajemniczo i pogładził się po podbródku, patrząc ciągle na nią.

– Pozbędziesz się kogoś.

Victoria spojrzała w bok i zagryzła wargę.

– A więc moja dojrzałość oznacza, że mogę już zabijać? – zapytała i spojrzała mu w oczy. – Na tym ma polegać ta dorosłość?

– Och. W dorosłości czeka cię dużo więcej. Ale nie martw się, będzie ci się podobać. Wszystko ci wynagrodzę, Victorio. A tymczasem...

Machnął różdżką i pojawił się przed nią kubek z gorącym napojem. Chwyciła go w dłonie.

– To nie pachnie jak herbata... – zauważyła.

– Bo to nie herbata. Coś lepszego. Rozgrzeje cię.

Z obawą napiła się parującego napoju. Smakował dobrze, ale palił ją w gardle, więc stwierdziła, że musiał być to jakiś alkohol. Nie obawiała się, że będzie to trucizna – Czarny Pan ją niemal uwielbiał, jak więc mógłby ją otruć?

– Rzeczywiście dobre. Dlaczego też się nie napijesz? – zapytała.

– Powiedzmy, że ktoś taki jak ja, nie pija takich rzeczy.

Gdy wypiła cały napój, kubeczek zniknął. Johnny wyczarował w rogu pomieszczenia jakieś starodawne radio. Włączył je machnięciem różdżki. Zaczęły lecieć jakieś stare hity. Nim piosenka „ _Chordettes – Lollipop_ " zdążyła się skończyć, Victoria nagle wstała, podeszła do niego i usiadła mu na kolanach. Z rozpoczęciem następnego utworu, już całowała go czule w usta, a on wcale się nie opierał.


	30. Chapter 30

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Krótka spódniczka Victorii podwinęła się do góry, gdy usiadła okrakiem na Johnnym, z czułością całując jego usta. Od razu, patrząc na tę scenę, można było stwierdzić, że mężczyzna, którego właśnie całowała, nie był do końca _zwyczajny_ – jego ręce nie wędrowały po jej ciele, dłonie nie zamierzały zacisnąć się na pośladkach lub poznać miękkość jej włosów – leżały spokojnie na ramach fotela. Bez żadnych ruchów i porywów oddawał jej pocałunki. Jego oczy były otwarte.

Zjechała ustami niżej i muskała teraz jego szyję. Przymknął na chwilę oczy, a po chwili machnął różdżką i wyczarował sobie w dłoni szklankę z jakimś bursztynowym napojem, prawdopodobnie Ognistą Whisky. Wypił od razu całą zawartość, krzywiąc się nieco przy tym. Szklanka zniknęła. Wpatrzony był w przeciwległą ścianę, a gdy Victoria przygryzła płatek jego ucha, zaśmiał się cicho. Ona wtedy wyprostowała się gwałtownie, jakby ktoś nagle przyłożył różdżkę do jej pleców, i spojrzała na niego. Dopiero gdy zatopiła się w ciemnych oczach, za którymi – może nie w sposób bardzo widoczny, ale jednak – czaiła się ta najmroczniejsza iskierka spojrzenia Voldemorta, zdała sobie sprawę, co właśnie robiła. Zeszła z jego kolan i zaczęła wygładzać swoją czerwoną bluzkę i spódniczkę, próbując za wszelką cenę uniknąć jego wzroku. On także wstał.

– Musisz wiedzieć, że zrobiłem dziś pierwszy raz aż dwie rzeczy – rzucił, zapinając guzik swojej koszuli, który Victoria odpięła. – Napiłem się alkoholu i pocałowałem z kobietą.

Victoria zacisnęła oczy, jakby mówił coś, czego nie chciała usłyszeć.

– Przepraszam, panie, nie mam pojęcia, co we mnie...

– Mówiłem ci już, że jak jestem pod tą postacią, to masz nie zwracać się do mnie _panie,_ czyż nie? – podszedł do niej i chwycił ją mocno za łokieć, przyciągając do siebie. – Gdybym nie chciał tego, co się stało, do niczego by nie doszło. Chyba zapominasz, że ja mam władzę nad _wszystkim_. Myślisz, że bym ci na to pozwolił, gdybym nie chciał?

Puścił ją, lekko odpychając od siebie.

– Gdy dopiero dochodziłem do władzy, nie zamierzałem bawić się w takie rzeczy, jak romanse, spotkania towarzyskie czy upijanie się alkoholem. Skupiałem się tylko na tym, by osiągnąć wszystko, zdobyć świat i przez to nie zawracałem sobie głowy niczym innym, co mogłoby mnie rozproszyć lub zwieść. Ale w tej chwili jestem już panem świata. Jedynie pokonanie Dumbledore'a i Pottera dzieli mnie od ostatecznej wygranej. Dlaczego więc teraz nie miałbym pozwolić sobie na to wszystko, kiedy równam się już z bóstwami i każdy boi się mego imienia? – Zatrzymał się na parę chwil i spojrzał na nią znacząco. – Właśnie dlatego wykreowałem sobie drugie wcielenie. Żeby móc tego wszystkiego zasmakować i przekonać się, jakie to wszystko tak naprawdę jest. A ciebie wybrałem do tego, byś mi w tym pomogła.

Victoria patrzyła na niego, nie ukrywając zszokowania. Nie miała pojęcia co ma powiedzieć. Ba! Nie miała nawet pojęcia, co myśleć. _Czarny Pan zamierzał poznać świat alkoholu, imprez i może nawet seksu, i wybrał do tego właśnie ją?!_

– Dlaczego akurat mnie? – zapytała.

– Spójrz na siebie. Na swój wygląd, charakter, czystą krew. Na swoje oddanie, zrozumienie. Dziwisz się? Jesteś dla mnie _idealna_. Zawsze do mnie wracasz. Uśmiechasz się. Rozmawiasz ze mną. Victorio – Podszedł do niej. – Chyba nawet sama nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak bardzo przywiązana do mnie jesteś.

Przejechał opuszkiem palca po jej policzku, a potem po ramieniu. Spięła się pod wpływem jego dotyku. Uśmiechnął się.

– To tyle na dziś. Do zobaczenia.

Wyszedł z chaty i nim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, zniknął. Nie miała pojęcia, co powinna teraz ze sobą zrobić. Rozpłakać się? Usiąść i spróbować ze wszystkich sił zapomnieć? Może powiedzieć o tym komuś? A może być dumną, że największy czarnoksiężnik w historii chciał właśnie jej? Usiadła w fotelu, jednak nie mogła zbyt długo na nim wytrwać, wciąż mając przed oczami jego spojrzenie, gdy na nim siedziała. Wstała i wybiegła z chaty, a następnie – wbiegając wśród drzewa – deportowała się.

Severus siedział w swoim gabinecie i próbował skupić się na sprawdzaniu esejów, ale oczywiście niezbyt dobrze mu to szło. Wciąż miał w głowie jej uśmiech, który zmył z twarzy swoją obojętnością i milczeniem, które przecież musiał zachować, przez przysięgę, którą złożył. _To było nie do zniesienia._ Ta myśl, że ona pewnie wzięła go znów za nieczułego dupka – może i nim był, ale przy niej starał się ograniczać swój paskudny charakter – którego nie obchodziła jej wolność. A przecież wcale tak nie było. Gdyby mógł, to może i nawet na tym korytarzu wpiłby się w te namiętne usta, wyrażając swoją ulgę, że wróciła. _Och, zły tok myślenia._ Znów musiał błagać samego siebie w myślach, by nie wyobrażać sobie pocałunków z nią, żadnych zbliżeń, szczerych rozmów. By nie myśleć o niej w ten sposób. By nie wspominać. _Cholera, czy to musiało być takie trudne?_ Tak bardzo miał nadzieję, że nigdy już nie będzie czuł ukłuć w sercu na myśl o jakiejś kobiecie, tak jak to było z Lily... Czy naprawdę znów czeka go to gorzkie rozczarowanie, zwane zakochaniem? _Nie. Nie w niej. Tylko nie w niej...!_ Po pierwsze była za młoda, po drugie za ładna i atrakcyjna – czyli inni się za nią oglądali, a to wcale mu się nie podobało – po trzecie wywodziła się z Malfoyów, którzy zbyt często zdradzali, knuli i uciekali przed odpowiedzialnością, a po czwarte, w jej patrzeniu na Czarnego Pana było zbyt wiele fascynacji, która chyba najbardziej go odpychała. No i oczywiście Voldemort zakazał mu rozmawiania z nią, a co dopiero odczuwania czegokolwiek.

Smętny wewnętrzny monolog Mistrza Eliksirów przerwało pukanie do drzwi, w których po chwili pojawił się Draco Malfoy.

– Widziałeś może Victorię? – zapytał na wstępie, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Słucham? – odparł Snape z taką miną, jakby nawet nie miał pojęcia, o kogo on pyta.

– Victorię! Widziałeś ją? Wiesz w ogóle, że wyszła dziś z Azkabanu i ją uniewinniono?

– Coś mi się obiło o uszy – odparł niemiło i pochylił się nad kolejnym esejem.

Draco podszedł do biurka i oparł się o nie, pochylając się nad nauczycielem.

– Widziałeś ją?!

Snape przez pierwsze pół minuty dalej ślęczał nad esejem, a następnie uniósł głowę i spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Malfoya, który patrzył na niego z góry. Snape, nie zamierzając rozmawiać w ten sposób, podniósł się z fotela.

– Owszem, widziałem ją. Jak zwykle błąkała się bez celu po korytarzu. Coś jeszcze?

– I naprawdę nie zareagowałeś, widząc ją pierwszy raz po jej wyjściu z Azkabanu? Zresztą... To teraz nieważne. Kiedy ją spotkałeś?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Ponad godzinę temu.

– Cholera. Martwię się... Teraz nigdzie jej nie ma, przeczesałem cały zamek...

Gdy Draco odszedł od biurka, trzymając ręce za głową i intensywnie rozmyślając, Snape z powrotem usiadł.

– Pewnie Czarny Pan chciał się z nią przywitać i ją wezwał – rzekł obojętnym tonem.

– Też tak pomyślałem... Czy on naprawdę musiał się tak uwziąć akurat na nią? – rzucił Draco, nie mając pojęcia, jak bardzo w tym momencie drażnił, na pozór nieczułe, serce Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Draco, wynoś się stąd, jestem zajęty.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego nienawistnie, ale widząc jego podły nastrój postanowił faktycznie odpuścić i wyszedł. Stwierdził, że przeniesie się do swego rodzinnego domu, by skonsultować sytuację z matką i sprawdzić, czy być może to tam nie przebywa Victoria. Miał rację – Vicky, po spotkaniu z Johnnym, przeniosła się do domu.

– Zaraz zejdzie, poszła wziąć kąpiel i przebrać się do kolacji – oznajmiła mu Narcyza, gdy na wstępie zapytał o siostrę, i objęła go. Przybliżyła wtedy swoje usta do jego ucha i wyszeptała: – W jadalni jest Iwanow, Yaxley i Czarny Pan. Przed chwilą wezwali też Snape'a. Proszę, idź do Victorii i powiedz jej, że nie jesteśmy sami. Nie wie, bo przybyli po tym, jak poszła na górę. I proszę, zejdźcie szybko na dół, nie każmy _mu_ czekać.

Draco przez dłuższą chwilę tylko na nią patrzył, a potem zerknął niespokojnie w stronę zamkniętych drzwi jadalni i kiwnął głową, biegnąc ku schodom. Narcyza wygładziła wtedy swoją błękitną szatę i powróciła do jadalni. Młody Malfoy wszedł bez pytania do komnaty swojej siostry. Ta stała właśnie przed wielkim lustrem w czarnej, długiej – rozkloszowanej u dołu, a w biodrach i talii obcisłej – sukience. Malowała usta czerwoną szminką. Gdy ujrzała w odbiciu lustra swojego brata, uśmiechnęła się i odwróciła ku niemu.

– Draco! Jak dobrze cię widzieć!

– Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu słyszę od ciebie takie słowa – zachichotał blondyn, obejmując siostrę i dziękując niebiosom, że wróciła.

– A jednak Azkaban trochę uczy – odparła z wymownym uśmiechem.

– Z pewnością... Słuchaj, porozmawiamy o tym później. Musimy teraz zejść na dół. Na kolacji będą nam dziś towarzyszyć Iwanow, Yaxley, Snape i... Czarny Pan.

– Słucham...?

Victoria popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem, a gdy dodarł do niej sens jego słów, musiała się wysilić, by nie pozwolić sobie na łzy. Widziała się z Czarnym Panem godzinę temu, całowała się wtedy z nim i wtedy właśnie jej oświadczył, że tak naprawdę _jest jego_. Czy to właśnie dlatego przybył dziś do jej rodzinnego domu, oczywiście nic jej o tym wcześniej nie mówiąc? Aby pokazać, że naprawdę od niego nie ucieknie i że naprawdę do niego cała należy? _Nie musiał tego pokazywać. Przecież o tym doskonale wiedziała..._

– Idziemy, nie każmy mamie siedzieć z tą gromadką samej – powiedziała nieco wściekle Victoria, ponieważ dotarło do niej, że Snape także jest. _Ciekawe... Dalej będzie udawał, że jej nie widzi?_

Zeszli więc na dół. Draco w drodze zapiął guziki swojej koszuli pod samą szyję, jakby miało to zapewnić mu jakąkolwiek ochronę. Otworzyli wrota jadalni i weszli do środka. Victoria ukłoniła się nisko przed Lordem, obdarowując go jedynie sekundowym spojrzeniem. Yaxleya i Iwanowa uraczyła nawet sztucznym uśmiechem, a na Snape'a nie spojrzała w ogóle. Ze zgrozą zauważyła, że miejsce po lewej stronie Voldemorta – naprzeciw Severusa – było wolne i – za pewne – dla niej.

– Witajcie, moi drodzy. Proszę, Victorio, usiądź po mojej lewicy. Draco, twoje miejsce jest obok matki i Yaxleya.

Zajęli swoje miejsca. Na stole znajdowało się już wiele wykwintnych potraw. Do lampek nalane było wino.

– Proszę, jedzcie – rzekł Voldemort, a Victoria ironicznie uśmiechnęła się do Dracona, wyrażając spojrzeniem udawaną wdzięczność, że ma zgodę na jedzenie w swoim własnym domu. Na szczęście Czarny Pan tego nie zauważył, mimo że przez większość spotkania zerkał właśnie na nią.

Victoria podniosła się z miejsca, by sięgnąć po wazę z parującą zupą. Podczas kolacji, taki mieli zwyczaj, starali się nie używać czarów.

– Nalać ci, panie? – zwróciła się do Voldemorta, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, jak dziwne jest proponowanie Czarnemu Panu zupy.

– Nie. Nie będę jadł – odparł czarnoksiężnik.

Vicky, postanawiając nie zachowywać się niegrzecznie, zwróciła się do Snape'a, który siedział naprzeciw niej.

– A panu nalać?

Voldemort, choć Victoria tego nie widziała, spojrzał z drwiącym uśmiechem na Severusa. Dłoń Narcyzy, trzymająca łyżkę, znieruchomiała. W końcu ona też wiedziała o przysiędze i o tym, że Snape nie mógł odpowiedzieć jej córce nawet na takie głupie pytanie.

Snape, oczywiście, nic nie odrzekł. Żeby sytuacja nie wyglądała zbyt dziwnie, sięgnął po tacę z krewetkami i nałożył sobie kilka na talerz.

Victoria, wciąż stojąc z wazą w rękach, patrzyła przez dłuższą chwilę na Snape'a. On udawał, że tego nie widzi. W końcu jednak ocknęła się i odstawiła naczynie, zasiadając z powrotem i patrząc zawzięcie w swój talerz.

Voldemort cierpliwie poczekał, aż wszyscy się najedzą. Gdy ostatni sztuciec został odłożony, rzekł:

– Spotykamy się dziś w dość małym towarzystwie, ale to dlatego, że potrzebuję jasno wyrażonych opinii, a w większym gronie mogłoby się to nie udać. Chodzi o Lucjusza. Najpierw chcę dowiedzieć się od jego najbliższych, czy pragną wydostania go z Azkabanu.

Spojrzał kolejno na Narcyzę, Dracona i Victorię.

– Oczywiście, panie, ale najważniejsze, co ty o tym myślisz – odpowiedziała Narcyza. – Jeśli zamierzamy go wydostać, konieczna będzie napaść na więzienie... Inaczej, jak sądzę, go nie wyciągniemy stamtąd.

– W rzeczy samej. Yaxley, jak oceniasz szanse? – zapytał Czarny Pan.

– Udać, się uda, tak myślę. Ale i tak istnieje ryzyko. Poza tym... trzeba liczyć się z tym, że po takiej akcji nie wyściubimy już nawet nosa za drzwi, bo ceny za nasze głowy wzrosną jeszcze bardziej.

– Iwanow? – Teraz Voldemort zwrócił się do czerwonowłosego, umięśnionego mężczyzny z diabelskimi, czarnymi oczami.

– Myślę, że ceny za nasze głowy i tak są już na tyle wysokie, że jakby ktoś potrafił, to by nas dopadł. Ale że tego nie potrafią, to możemy robić, co chcemy. Poza tym Lucjusz jest jednym z nas. Nie chcę wygłaszać tu wzruszającej przemowy, ale jednak o swoich się dba. Uważam, że powinniśmy działać.

– Severusie, a ty co myślisz? – Spojrzał na człowieka siedzącego po swej prawicy z powagą.

– Nie ryzykowałbym. Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że to jest Azkaban. Nie strzeże go kilku czarodziejów, a całe ich mnóstwo, plus jeszcze dementorzy. Myślę, że Lucjusz i tak nieprędko dostanie pocałunek dementora, o ile w ogóle go dostanie, więc mamy trochę czasu. Proponuję, aby najpierw wywołać jakieś rozruchy w Ministerstwie, aby odwrócić uwagę aurorów od więzienia. Gdy zaatakujemy Azkaban, to oni zostaną wezwani jako pierwsi. Lepiej dla nas, aby było ich jak najmniej, gdybyśmy czasem nie zdążyli załatwić sprawy dość szybko, by się na nich w ogóle nie natknąć.

– Narcyzo, co ty na to? – Czarny Pan po dłuższym namyśle spojrzał na kobietę.

– Zgadzam się na takie rozwiązanie. Na rozwiązanie Severusa.

– Owszem, iście fachowe – Voldemort spojrzał z uznaniem na Mistrza Eliksirów. – W takim razie w najbliższych dniach zaplanujemy jakieś zamieszanie w Ministerstwie. Tak naprawdę świetnie się składa, będzie to akurat delikatny wstęp do przejmowania gmachu. Po Nowym Roku musimy się za to wziąć. A na dziś to wszystko.

Wszyscy wstali i ukłonili się, a Czarny Pan zniknął. Po paru minutach Yaxley, Iwanow i Snape wyszli, by deportować się za bramą. Narcyza została sama ze swoimi dziećmi.

– To wszystko jest chore, co się dzieje – powiedziała Victoria, siadając na sofie w salonie. Rozpaliła różdżką ogień w kominku. – Ojciec w więzieniu, my na kolacyjkach z tymi wariatami, ja próbująca zrobić cokolwiek pożytecznego i współpracująca raz na jakiś czas z Dumbledore'em i te moje cholernie spotkania z Czarnym Panem!

Narcyza i Draco zajęli fotele. Cyzia wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Victorii, a dziewczyna po chwili ją złapała i ścisnęła.

– Wiem, że to wszystko jest trudne. Wiem – powiedziała uspokajająco kobieta.

– O czym właściwie Czarny Pan z tobą rozmawia, jak cię wzywa, Vicky? – zapytał z niepokojem Draco. – Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, o czym on może mówić, jak nie o chęci przejęcia władzy nad wszystkim, co tylko istnieje.

– O niczym konkretnym i to jest najgorsze... – odparła i westchnęła, próbując zakończyć temat. Nawet własnej matce i bratu nie była w stanie powiedzieć prawdy o Johnie i o tym, jak te spotkania wyglądają naprawdę. – Mamo... Myślałam długo dziś nad wszystkim podczas kąpieli... To za twoją sprawą ojciec poszedł siedzieć, a nie ja, prawda?

Poczuła, że Narcyza mocniej ściska jej rękę. Po chwili pokiwała głową, zaciskając usta.

– On na to zasłużył... Ty nie...

– Mamo, nie mów o mnie, że jestem niewinna, błagam cię... – Victoria zabrała dłoń i skrzyżowała obie ręce na piersiach, patrząc z wyrzutem w ogień. – Jestem chyba najgorsza z was wszystkich, bo to ja doprowadzę nas do zguby. To przeze mnie Czarny Pan wpada sobie do naszego domu, jak do siebie. To przeze mnie tracimy jedynego normalnego przyjaciela rodziny – Snape'a, bo to do mnie ma jakiś problem. To przeze mnie tata siedzi w więzieniu, bo gdybym nie dała się złapać, całej sprawy by nie było, a ty nie musiałabyś wybierać między mną a nim...

– Przymknij się – rzucił Draco. – Mamy sobie teraz wszyscy zacząć wyliczać błędy? Zostawmy to na kiedy indziej, dziś po prostu spróbujmy zachowywać się jak normalna rodzina.

Victoria spojrzała na niego z politowaniem i drwiną, jakby powiedział coś głupiego, a potem westchnęła ciężko, wstała i poszła do swojej komnaty. Wyszła od razu na balkon. Delikatny szron ozdabiał balustradę. Był grudzień. _Czy ten miesiąc nie powinien dawać choć garstkę radości, zamiast tego ciągłego bólu i strachu?_


	31. Chapter 31

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Promienie słońca w sobotni poranek obudziły Victorię. Dziewczyna spędziła noc w swoim domu, we własnej komnacie i własnym łóżku. Czuła się dobrze i nawet gdy przypomniała sobie o wczorajszym dniu – incydencie z Johnnym w chacie oraz obecności na kolacji śmierciożerców i Czarnego Pana, czy też o milczącym w stosunku do niej Mistrzu Eliksirów – nie pozwoliła sobie się tym przejmować. Zwlekła się z łóżka i przywołała skrzata domowego, nakazując mu zrobienie kawy. Gdy stworzenie wróciło już z filiżanką, Vicky włożyła na piżamę biały szlafrok i wyszła na balkon z gorącym napojem. Był mróz, jednak nie przejęła się tym. Usiadła w fotelu, wcześniej zaklęciem go osuszając i ocieplając. Ze swojego balkonu miała widok na cały przód dworu. Teraz krajobraz ten był bajeczny – pokryte białym puchem drzewa i żywopłoty lśniły w blasku wschodzącego słońca.

Po kilkunastu minutach wróciła do komnaty i wykonała poranną toaletę. Po niej ubrała się – w czarne zakolanówki, krótką spódniczkę w czerwono-czarną kratkę oraz gładki ciemny top. Włosy zakręciła w delikatne loki i zeszła na śniadanie.

Przy stole w jadalni siedzieli już Narcyza i Draco. Jedli w ciszy i nie powiedzieli nic nawet wówczas, gdy się pojawiła.

– Zaczynam myśleć, że jakby siedział tu ojciec zamiast mnie, to bylibyście trochę bardziej zadowoleni – rzuciła, a jej humor w momencie się zepsuł.

Narcyza wypiła łyk herbaty, patrząc uważnie na córkę.

– Gdyby ojciec tu był, to wyrażałby chociaż krztę wdzięczności za to, że go wyciągnęłam z więzienia – odrzekła z chłodnym wyrazem twarzy. Przynajmniej było wiadomo, po kim Victoria tak często go przybierała.

– Och, dziękuję, że mnie wyciągnęłaś, mimo że byłam niewinna! – zawołała ironicznie dziewczyna, zasiadając na drugim końcu stołu i nakładając sobie na talerz tosta.

– Sama wczoraj powiedziałaś, że nie jesteś bez winy. A potem wstałaś i obrażona odeszłaś, jakbyś miała w nas wrogów.

Victoria popatrzyła na nią z grozą, a następnie westchnęła.

– Nie będę ci tłumaczyć, że po prostu potrzebowałam pobyć sama po tym stresującym dla mnie dniu, więc po prostu ujmę to tak: jestem skomplikowanym człowiekiem. Pasuje?

– Nie skomplikowanym, a poszukującym wiecznie atencji.

– Słucham?! – Victoria spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. Prawie nigdy nie kłóciły się z matką, bo miały bardzo dobry kontakt, toteż zarzuty Narcyzy zadziwiały ją. – Merlinie! Widzę, że bardzo boli cię to, że wsadziłaś za kratki ojca, zamiast mnie za nimi zostawić! Nie martw się, niedługo do nas wróci. Na szczęście.

– _Na szczęście_? – Narcyza uśmiechnęła się z drwiną. – Nie udawaj. Przecież zawsze go nienawidziłaś.

– Mamo, możesz przestać? – Draco w końcu nie wytrzymał. – Daj jej spokój. Przesadzasz.

– Och, nie przesadzam. Po prostu martwię się o moją córkę – podniosła się z krzesła, a oczy wpatrzone miała w Victorię – która nie dość, że nie szanuje swojej rodziny, to jeszcze wdaje się w pokręcone relacje z najgroźniejszymi ludźmi! Być może nawet ma z nimi romans! A oni cię tylko wykorzystują, nie widzisz?! Powiedz, bo ja tego totalnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego niby sam Czarny Pan zakazał Snape'owi...?! – jej wykrzyknienia nagle ucichły, bowiem zdała sobie sprawę, że jeszcze jedno słowo, a złamałaby tajemnicę przysięgi. I dla niej, jako gwaranta, konsekwencją była śmierć.

– Czego Czarny Pan mu zakazał? – zapytała ostrożnie Victoria.

Narcyza opadła z powrotem na krzesło, pokręciła tylko głową i po chwili schowała twarz w dłoniach, drżąc na całym ciele. Vicky natomiast wstała.

– To okropne, że coś takiego jak mój romans z którymś ze śmierciożerców lub Czarnym Panem w ogóle przyszedł ci do głowy – powiedziała, wbijając w matkę bezlitosne spojrzenie. _Kłamała._

Odwróciła się i, zrywając z wieszaka swoją czarną pelerynę, wyszła z domu i skierowała się w stronę bramy. Jej oddech był nierówny. Czuła się okropnie po usłyszeniu od matki takich słów. Jednocześnie odczuwała olbrzymi niepokój. Czy to możliwe, że Snape nie odzywał się do niej dlatego, że Czarny Pan mu tego nakazał? Lub – co gorsza – zmusił do złożenia Wieczystej Przysięgi? Przeraziła się. Wizja nieodzywającego się do niej Snape'a już zawsze, póki żyje Czarny Pan, wprawiała ją w w poczucie dziwnej pustki. Kolejnym jej powodem do zmartwienia była świadomość, że w takim razie Voldemort rozpoczął akcję odizolowywania jej od innych ludzi. By nikt inny się do niej nie zbliżał, poza nim samym.

Aportowała się przed bramą Hogwartu. Idąc błoniami w stronę zamku, zaczynała rozumieć, że było to ostatnie miejsce, w którym mogła czuć się w miarę dobrze i bezpiecznie. Jej dom niestety nie był już dla niej ostoją. Coraz mocniej zaczynały dręczyć ją myśli – które miała w swej głowie tak naprawdę odkąd tylko pamiętała, ale nie doskwierały jej aż tak, jak teraz – że nigdzie nie pasuje. Że nikt nigdy nie pomyśli o niej, iż jest powodem do szczęścia, radości. Raczej, jeśli już coś pomyśli, to w ten sposób, że jest atrakcyjna, ale cóż poza tym? Albo że jest bez serca i tak naprawdę to okrutna śmierciożerczyni, poszukująca – jak to powiedziała Narcyza – atencji. Victoria zamyśliła się. Może nie było w tym aż tak wiele nieprawdy? Może faktycznie często próbowała zyskać atencję innych, bo atencja była dla niej sposobem na ukrycie smutku i pustki?

Szła ciemnym korytarzem i wbijała sobie paznokcie w zewnętrzne strony dłoni. Zamierzała udać się do Dumbledore'a, ale wciąż nie była pewna, co mu powiedzieć. Czuła, że musi z kimś porozmawiać o tym, co się działo. Rodzina – odpadała, przyjaciele – nie zrozumieliby, Snape – prawdopodobnie nie mógł się do niej odezwać. Pozostał więc dyrektor, co do którego uczucia miała dość mieszane – prawdopodobnie on do niej jeszcze bardziej – ale musiała spróbować.

Zapukała w drzwi wiodące do jego gabinetu, a gdy usłyszała „ _Proszę_ ", weszła do środka.

– Och, panna Malfoy. – Dyrektor zamknął książkę, którą właśnie czytał, siedząc przy swoim biurku.

– Dzień dobry...

Gdy dyrektor wstał, podeszła do niego i – nie wiedząc zbyt, co począć – podała mu rękę. Uścisnął ją.

– Przede wszystkim dziękuję za wydostanie mnie z Azkabanu – powiedziała, zajmując fotel przed jego biurkiem, który jej wskazał.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Naprawdę się cieszę, że byłaś niewinna – rzekł.

– Tak, ja też... – odparła, spuszczając na chwilę głowę. – Tym bardziej, że do ostatniej chwili nie miałam pojęcia, czy zabiłam tę kobietę, czy nie...

Po tych słowach przez dłuższy moment milczała, nie mając pojęcia, z czego powinna się zwierzyć i z czego mogła.

– Profesorze... Mam prośbę – spojrzała na niego. – I tak już dużo pan dla mnie zrobił, ale pojawiło się coś niepokojącego... Myślę, że pana zainteresuje.

– W końcu zamierzasz powiedzieć mi coś o Voldemorcie? Obawiałem się, że postanowiłaś przestać się ze mną porozumiewać i wróciłaś całkowicie na jego stronę. – Spojrzał na nią z lekkim wyrzutem, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się, zachęcając ją do mówienia.

– Chodzi o profesora Snape'a. Od pewnego czasu nie odzywa się do mnie zupełnie. Nawet nie odpowiada na moje pytania. Z początku myślałam, że to po prostu jego kaprys, ale teraz okazuje się, że być może nie... Dziś pokłóciłam się z matką. W trakcie kłótni wypomniała, że Czarny Pan zakazał czegoś Snape'owi. Czegoś, co dotyczy mnie. Ale nie chciała zdradzić, o co chodzi. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy być może nie była gwarantem w Przysiędze Wieczystej...

Dumbledore patrzył na nią tak, jakby nie do końca rozumiał puentę. Po chwili jednak odchylił głowę do tyłu, popatrzył z niepewnością w sufit, a następnie znów spojrzał na nią.

– A więc... Podejrzewasz, że Voldemort kazał złożyć profesorowi Snape'owi Przysięgę Wieczystą, że nie będzie się do ciebie odzywał? O to chodzi?

– Tak, właśnie o to. Wiem, że to brzmi głupio i nieprawdopodobnie, ale wydaje mi się, że jest całkiem możliwe. Czy dałby pan radę w jakikolwiek sposób dowiedzieć się od profesora Snape'a, czy to prawda? I czy dałby pan radę jakoś... rozwiązać tę Przysięgę?

– Przysięgi Wieczystej się nie da rozwiązać. Chyba że któraś z jej stron by nie żyła. W istocie mógłbym dowiedzieć się czegoś od profesora Snape'a, ale nie bez wysiłku. Muszę zrobić to w taki sposób, aby on nie miał pojęcia, że rozmawia właśnie o tym, inaczej mógłby zginąć.

Vicky pokiwała głową.

– Victorio... Zapewne spodziewasz się tego pytania, ale chyba muszę je zadać. Dlaczego? Dlaczego Voldemort miałby kazać złożyć profesorowi Snape'owi taką przysięgę?

– Wie profesor, że Czarny Pan widzi we mnie kogoś wyjątkowego. A profesor Snape stanowi dla niego swoiste zagrożenie... Bo widuje mnie często w szkole. Chyba o to chodzi. Sama tego nie rozumiem – odparła wymijająco.

– Doprawdy dziwne. Masz jeszcze jakieś ciekawe informacje na temat Voldemorta? – Gdy zobaczył jej uciekający w bok wzrok, dodał: – Victorio, proszę. Pomóż nam wygrać.

– Radzę ostrzec aurorów, że w Ministerstwie w najbliższym czasie może dojść do zamieszania.

Podniosła się i gdy zaczęła już iść ku drzwiom, odwróciła głowę przez ramię i powiedziała:

– I radzę też mieć na oku Azkaban. Zamierzają wyciągnąć mojego ojca.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mówiąc mi o tym, zaprzepaszczasz jego szansę na ucieczkę? – Dumbledore spojrzał na nią z lekkim niezrozumieniem.

Victoria przystanęła i przymknęła na chwilę oczy, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Nie dbam o to.

Po tych słowach opuściła jego gabinet i udała się w stronę lochów, by odnaleźć Pansy, porozmawiać z nią o głupotach i choć przez chwilę poczuć, że jest po prostu młodą, zwyczajną dziewczyną.

W niedzielę rano obudziły ją koleżanki z dormitorium, mówiąc że skrzat domowy przyniósł jej jakąś kopertę. Victoria, przecierając oczy, otworzyła ją i wyciągnęła z niej kawałek pergaminu. Jak się okazało, był to list od Dumbledore'a:

 _Victorio, załatwiłem Ci widzenie z ojcem w Azkabanie na dziś na godzinę osiemnastą. Mimo iż, naturalnie, nie mogę dopuścić do napadnięcia Azkabanu przez śmierciożerców, to jednocześnie przykro byłoby mi odbierać Ci szansę na – być może, bo kto to wie – ostatnie miesiące z ojcem. Sama wiesz, że służenie Voldemortowi i zabójstwa to zbrodnie karane najwyżej._

 _Może jednak skrucha dałaby radę go uratować... Zastanów się. Może jest nadzieja._

 _Pozdrawiam, A.D._

Victoria nie do końca wiedziała, czego Dumbledore się tak naprawdę spodziewał, załatwiając jej spotkanie z ojcem. Że się ucieszy? Nie miała z nim zbyt zażyłych relacji, a wręcz po tym, jak zaczęły wychodzić na jaw jego okropne zbrodnie, szczególnie nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Postanowiła jednak, że się stawi, choćby po to, by popatrzeć, jak wreszcie został za to wszystko ukarany.

Wpół do osiemnastej, ubrana w elegancką, białą sukienkę, sięgającą do połowy ud, ozdobioną na całej długości guzikami, stawiła się w Ministerstwie, by stamtąd przenieść się do Azkabanu.

Po paru minutach, w towarzystwie jednego z pracowników, szła już długim, ciemnym korytarzem czarodziejskiego więzienia, w kierunku sali widzeń. Gdy stanęła już przed właściwym pomieszczeniem, a pracownik zaczął otwierać drzwi, przerzuciła na plecy swoje długie włosy i uśmiechnęła się, wchodząc do środka.

– Witaj, tatku – rzekła do mężczyzny siedzącego za krótkim, szarym stołem. Gdy pracownik zniknął i zostali sami, podeszła bliżej i stanęła centralnie przed tym stołem, patrząc z góry na ojca. – Zapewne to nie mnie się spodziewałeś, gdy ogłoszono ci, że rodzina przyszła się z tobą zobaczyć.

Lucjusz Malfoy uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, unosząc brwi.

– Masz rację. Ale jednak się zjawiłaś. To o czymś świadczy.

– Taaak... – rzuciła przeciągle, z rozbawieniem rozglądając się po obskurnej celi. – Cóż poradzę, że Dumbledore z dobroci serca załatwił mi widzenie z tobą?

Malfoy zacisnął usta i skrzywił się.

– Po jaką cholerę Dumbledore się miesza w naszą rodzinę?

– Och, ktoś musi, kiedy jej głowa siedzi w zamknięciu...

Lucjusz zacisnął pięści, wbijając ponury wzrok w stół.

– Matka nigdy nie wierzyła, gdy mówiłem jej, że to ty jesteś najbardziej przebiegła w tej rodzinie – spojrzał na nią. – Kochanie, tak bardzo masz mi za złe, jaki jestem. Ale powiedz... jak twoja relacja z Czarnym Panem? Chyba nie sądzisz, że można było nie zauważyć, że coś jest na rzeczy? – uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

– Nie wpędzisz mnie w żadne poczucie winy. Ja nie jestem zła – wysyczała, odsuwając krzesło i siadając naprzeciw niego. – I posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie, bo jestem tu pierwszy i ostatni raz. Zawsze byłam w twoich oczach niżej niż choćby Draco. Bo co? Bo jestem dziewczyną? W każdym razie teraz wreszcie masz szansę się przekonać, że jestem dużo lepsza, niż ci się wydawało. Masz rację. Czarny Pan to dostrzegł. Zaczął traktować mnie wyjątkowo. I wiesz co? Mam dzięki temu takie przywileje, że jedno moje słówko do niego, a każdy po kolei może zniknąć z powierzchni ziemi. Więc słuchaj uważnie, jeśli nie chcesz, by twój los jeszcze bardziej się pogorszył. Mama sobie bez ciebie nie za bardzo radzi. Czarny Pan i śmierciożercy będą starali się ciebie wyciągnąć, ale tak naprawdę nie wiadomo, ile to ma szansy na powodzenie. Jest jednak inny sposób. Dumbledore. Jestem pewna, że dałby radę cię wyciągnąć i stawić się za tobą, tak jak stawił się za mną. – Ucichła na chwilę, by uśmiechnąć się z kpiną. – Ach, w moim przypadku było łatwiej, bo ja rzeczywiście byłam niewinna. Wykaż wobec niego choć trochę skruchy i szacunku, a ci pomoże.

– Jeśli będę miał szczęście, to i tak mnie wypuszczą, bez poniżania się przed Dumbledore'em – odparł Lucjusz z obrzydzeniem.

– Szczęście? Zabiłeś masę ludzi, udowodniono ci to, a ty jeszcze liczysz na szczęście?! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

Wstała i zaczęła krążyć po sali.

– Zrobisz tak, jak ci powiedziałam, tatku – rzekła po chwili, zatrzymując się, łapiąc pod boki i patrząc ostrym wzrokiem. – Nie zamierzam kłócić się z matką tylko dlatego, że jej spokój ducha jest zakłócony przez twoje zamknięcie.

Lucjusz przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, patrząc na córkę.

– W porządku. Okażę Dumbledore'owi szacunek. Coś jeszcze?

– Czarny Pan się o tym nie dowie.

– Och, więc jednak nie we wszystkim jesteś z nim szczera?

– Gdy zostaniesz wypuszczony, zapewne nie będzie obchodziło go to, jak ci się udało. A jeśli będzie się interesował, powiesz mu, że po prostu miałeś szczęście i uwierzyli w twoje tłumaczenia. Nie wspominaj, że pomógł ci Dumbledore. I tym bardziej, że ja ci zaproponowałam jego pomoc.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową, a gdy Victoria zapukała w drzwi, by ją wypuszczono, powiedział:

– Naprawdę udało ci się wyrosnąć na prawdziwą Malfoy. Jestem dumny.

Pracownik już otworzył jej drzwi. Nim wyszła, rzuciła ojcu nienawistne spojrzenie. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się słodko, mówiąc:

– Do widzenia, tatusiu.


	32. Chapter 32

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Nim Victoria zdążyła porozmawiać z Dumbledore'em i dowiedzieć się, czy wyciągnął coś ze Snape'a o tym, czy ten rzeczywiście złożył Przysięgę Wieczystą, nadeszły ferie świąteczne. Młodzi Malfoy'owie, naturalnie, wrócili do swego rodzinnego domu. Victoria nie bardzo cieszyła się świąteczną, rodzinną atmosferą. Tak naprawdę w ogóle jej nie czuła. Prawie każdy dzień spędzała w swoim pokoju i patrzyła w ścianę lub sufit. Mogła próbować ukrywać to przed wszystkimi, ale dobrze wiedziała, jaka była prawda – ostatnimi czasy wszystko zaczęło ją przerastać. Nie było sensu ukrywać przed samą sobą, jak bardzo to, co się wokół niej działo – jej relacja z Czarnym Panem, milczenie Snape'a, kłótnie z matką, pobyt w Azkabanie, zamknięcie ojca i to cholerne udawanie wciąż, że wszystko jest w porządku – silnie na nią wpływało. Wszystko zaczynało jej obojętnieć.

Być może to ciągłe ukrywanie swoich prawdziwych uczuć sprawiło, że w wigilijny wieczór po prostu nie wytrzymała...

Dwudziestego czwartego grudnia nie wyszła ze swojego pokoju aż do momentu, kiedy na niebie pojawiły się gwiazdy. Leżała i patrzyła przed siebie. Jedna ręka zwisała jej bezwładnie z łóżka. W końcu rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili weszła do środka Narcyza, z którą nie zamieniła słowa ani razu, od czasu swojego przybycia na ferie.

– Możesz w końcu zejść na dół i przestać udawać, że nie istniejesz? – zapytała, siadając na brzegu jej łóżka. – Przerażasz mnie. Jest dziś Wigilia, pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam, ale co z tego? I tak spędzimy ją zapewne w gronie morderców. Nie mam ochoty tam schodzić.

– Przybędą za godzinę... Będą o ciebie pytać.

– To powiedz im, że umarłam – odrzekła Vicky i przewróciła się na drugi bok.

Narcyza milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, patrząc z bólem na jej ciemnobrązowe włosy.

– Błagam cię... Zejdź na dół. Już wystarczy mi tyle, że ojciec siedzi w Azkabanie. Czy wymagam tak wiele, chcąc spędzić Święta z rodziną? – zapytała, a jej głos zadrżał. Podniosła się z łóżka i ruszyła ku drzwiom, jednak nim wyszła, powiedziała: – Naprawdę mi zależy, żebyś się pojawiła.

Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Victoria zacisnęła oczy, przewróciła się na plecy i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Naprawdę nie chciała tej Wigilii i kolejnego dnia udawania ukochanej maskotki tych psychopatów. Jednak, po paru minutach, podniosła się z łóżka i poszła wziąć kąpiel i umyć włosy. Następnie pomalowała się i założyła czerwoną sukienkę. Gdy stała przed lustrem i zakładała naszyjnik, zdała sobie sprawę, że drży.

W końcu zeszła na dół. Nie weszła jednak do jadalni, w której za moment miała rozpocząć się Wigilia i w której na pewno znajdowali się już śmierciożercy zaproszeni na kolację. Najpierw udała się do salonu, ponieważ stwierdziła, że jeśli Snape także będzie na tej Wigilii, to nie poradzi sobie w jego towarzystwie bez przekonania się, czy Dumbledore już się czegoś dowiedział na jego temat. Postanowiła, że zapyta o to dyrektora przez list.

Położyła kawałek pergaminu na stoliku, uklęknęła przy nim i zaczęła szybko pisać – „ _Dobry wieczór profesorze Dumbledore. Przepraszam, że niepokoję, ale nie zaznam spokoju, póki nie dowiem się, czy nie wyciągnął pan czegoś z..._ " – w tym momencie przestała pisać. Poczuła bowiem, że ktoś nad nią stoi. Zgniotła natychmiast w dłoni pergamin i szybko odwróciła się, zrywając się na równe nogi. Stanęła twarzą w twarz z Iwanowem, który wpatrywał się w nią ostro, a w jego oczach czaiło się pewne psychopatyczne podniecenie.

– Nigdy bym nie pomyślał o tobie, że tak pogrywasz... – wysyczał i złapał ją za podbródek. – Czego to chciałaś dowiedzieć się od Dumbledore'a...? Ładnie to tak lecieć na dwa fronty?

– Puść mnie, do cholery – odwarknęła, odsuwając się od niego. – Nie pogrywam na dwa fronty, po prostu chciałam się dowiedzieć czegoś od dyrektora mojej szkoły.

– Tak? A czy przypadkiem ten dyrektor nie jest śmiertelnym wrogiem naszego pana i tylko czyha na to, aby zdobyć w naszych szeregach szpiega? Chyba mu się udało, co?

– Nie interesuj się.

– No proszę, już nie taka miła, co zwykle? Chyba naprawdę się co do ciebie wszyscy nieźle mylimy...

Podszedł do niej i chwycił ją mocno za ramię. Patrzyła z obrzydzeniem w jego czarne oczy. Stali blisko kominka, więc wykorzystując sytuację, Victoria wrzuciła do niego pergamin.

– I co, już nawet nie masz dowodu, odpierdol się ode mnie – wysyczała, próbując go od siebie odepchnąć.

– Tak? To zaraz zaprowadzę cię do Czarnego Pana, który jest mistrzem legilimencji. Masz pecha, że wspomnienie nie może spłonąć w kominku, co?

– Nie zrobisz tego...

– Spokojnie. Może nie od razu powiem wszystko Czarnemu Panu, najpierw się trochę z tobą zabawię, a ty nic nikomu nie powiesz, bo mam na ciebie o wiele większego haka...

– Nie ośmielisz się mu o tym powiedzieć... – W jej głosie słychać było strach, co Iwanow szybko wyczuł.

– A chcesz się założyć?

Zaczął ciągnąć ją w stronę wyjścia. Victoria, niewiele myśląc, wolną ręką chwyciła marmurowe, niewielkie popiersie jakiegoś sławnego czarodzieja, które stało na kominku i uderzyła go nim mocno w głowę. To nie powaliło od razu Iwanowa, a jedynie zdezorientowało, więc Vicky wykorzystując sytuację, wymierzyła kolejne ciosy i w końcu zwaliła go z nóg. Wiedziała, że ten hałas na pewno ściągnie tu za chwilę towarzystwo, więc usiadła na klatce piersiowej mężczyzny i pochyliła się nad nim, szepcząc mu do ucha:

– Sam się teraz przekonałeś, że w istocie nie jestem taką, za jaką mnie uważacie. Myślisz, że jestem słaba? Że możesz mnie tak po prostu wydać? Albo wykorzystać? Ja chcę spokoju. I go wywalczę.

Uderzyła mężczyznę jeszcze raz i wtedy jego oczy się zamknęły. Victoria usłyszała, że wrota jadalni się otwierają. Podniosła się i zerwała swój naszyjnik, a następnie owinęła go wokół szyi i zaczęła go mocno na niej zaciskać. Gdy do jej oczu napłynęły łzy, a na skórze pojawił się wyraźny ślad, odrzuciła naszyjnik na ziemię. Wtedy do salonu wbiegła Narcyza ze śmierciożercami. Po chwili pojawił się także Czarny Pan, a za nim Snape.

– Merlinie, co tu się stało...?! – Narcyza złapała się za pierś.

Victoria zamknęła oczy i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili wyszeptała:

– Próbował mnie udusić.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na leżące na posadzce ciało z zakrwawioną głową. Yaxley podszedł do niego i sprawdził mu puls.

– Nie żyje – powiedział po chwili.

Narcyza podeszła do swojej córki i przytuliła ją do siebie, z przerażeniem patrząc w podłogę.

– Dlaczego próbował to zrobić? – zapytał Dołohow.

– Nie wiem, myślisz że mi się wytłumaczył? Że podał szczegóły?! – zawołała roztrzęsionym tonem, którego tak naprawdę nie musiała udawać. Była _roztrzęsiona._

– Dołohow, zamilcz – odezwał się w końcu Czarny Pan. Podszedł do ciała i popatrzył na nie z ciekawością. – Doprawdy nie mogę uwierzyć, że ściągnęliśmy w swoje szeregi tego niewyżytego, plugawego zdrajcę...

– Panie... A może dziewczynie tylko się wydawało... Iwanow nie był... – zaczął ktoś z tłumu.

– Chyba nie próbujesz wmówić komukolwiek, że wydawało mu się, iż ktoś chciał go udusić? – Czarny Pan odwrócił się do swoich poddanych i zmierzył wszystkich złowrogim spojrzeniem.

Victoria napotkała wzrok Snape'a. Szybko odwróciła oczy.

– Posprzątajcie tu – rozkazał w końcu Czarny Pan – a następnie udajcie się na wigilijną wieczerzę. Ja porozmawiam z Victorią.

Spojrzał na nią, a ona szybko pokiwała głową i zaczęła iść w jego stronę. Nie patrzyła na nikogo, nie patrzyła na ciało Iwanowa. Trzymała dłoń na swojej szyi i wpatrywała się we własne buty.

Czarny Pan wyszedł z salonu, zostawiając zszokowane towarzystwo, a ona szła za nim. Po paru chwilach, gdy zniknęli z pola widzenia, Voldemort złapał ją za rękę i deportował ze sobą, uprzednio podając jej z wieszaka jej własną pelerynę.

Pojawili się na jakiejś dróżce, a po obu stronach rozprzestrzeniały się pola. W oddali, na szczycie niewielkiego wzgórza, widać było ładny, duży dom. Obróciła się w jego stronę i dostrzegła, że nie był już Voldemortem, a Johnnym. Może gdyby nie tragiczne okoliczności i ta świadomość, że to jednak wciąż jest najmroczniejszy czarnoksiężnik na świecie, nawet by się uśmiechnęła. Wokół nich prószył śnieg.

– Stwierdziłem, że ta chata w lesie nie jest najmilszym i najbezpieczniejszym miejscem do spotkań. Kupiłem ten dom – wyjaśnił po chwili John, gdy w milczeniu szli w stronę posiadłości.

– Ładny. Gdzie konkretnie jesteśmy?

– Zachodnia Anglia.

Dotarli do bramy. John otworzył ją machnięciem różdżki i znaleźli się na małym dworku. Victoria rozejrzała się szybko. Przed drzwiami wejściowymi stała fontanna.

Weszli do środka. Od razu zauważyła, że dom był raczej zwyczajny i przytulny, nie przypominał szlachetnego i wysublimowanego wnętrza, w którym sama się wychowała.

Zdjęła pelerynę i powiesiła ją na wieszaku. Później poszła za nim. Zaprowadził ją do salonu, w którym znajdował się długi stół, kominek, fotele i parę ustawionych na szybko ozdób. W rogu wciąż stały jakieś pudła.

– Usiądź – wskazał jej jeden ze szmaragdowych foteli.

Sam zajął drugi fotel. Miał na sobie granatową koszulę i ciemnobrązowe spodnie. Jego włosy były, jak zwykle, idealnie zaczesane na bok. Siedział z rozkraczonymi nogami i opierał łokcie o kolana, a jego wzrok spoczywał na niej. To niewiarygodne, ale nawet w takich zwykłych ruchach, w siedzeniu, nie przypominał prawdziwego siebie.

– Więc jak to było z tym Iwanowem? – zapytał.

Victoria westchnęła i rozejrzała się bezradnie po pomieszczeniu.

– Schodziłam już na kolację, gdy ten nagle pojawił się przy mnie i wciągnął mnie do salonu. Zaczął się do mnie dobierać, jednak ja wciąż się wyrywałam... – Zrobiła krótką, niemal niewyczuwalną pauzę. – Gdy zrozumiał, że za nic w świecie nie pozwolę mu się do mnie dobrać, zaczął mnie dusić – odruchowo przejechała palcami po swojej szyi, na której wciąż widniał delikatny ślad. _Oczywiście zrobiła go sobie sama, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć..._ – Udało mi się chwycić jakąś rzecz, zaczęłam na oślep nią w niego uderzać... Nie sądziłam, że go zabiję, przepraszam... – Zakryła oczy dłonią i spuściła głowę. Tak naprawdę to ostatnie zdanie nie było kłamstwem. Nie spodziewała się, że będzie w stanie kogokolwiek zabić i w tym momencie jedyne co czuła, to olbrzymi ból spowodowany właśnie tym, że dziś oto stała się prawdziwym mordercą, a przecież parę godzin temu mówiła matce, że nie ma zamiaru spędzać z mordercami Wigilii...

John patrzył na nią przez dłuższy czas i czuła to dobitnie, mimo że wciąż miała oczy ukryte za swoją własną dłonią.

– To zrozumiałe, że go zabiłaś. W końcu chciał cię wykorzystać.

Wstał i podszedł do okna. Spojrzała na niego. Stał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i patrzył na spadający z nieba śnieg.

– Ale jednak straciliśmy dobrego stratega wojennego... Naprawdę mi przykro...

– Przestań – rzekł twardo po chwili. – Zasłużył na to. Gdybyś ty go nie zabiła, ja bym to zrobił. Nie pozwolę na takie zachowania w moich szeregach. Na taką rozpustę. Nie wobec ciebie. I nigdy więcej już o nim nie wspominaj. Niech zginie bez żadnej pamięci.

Obrócił się twarzą do niej. Przez moment przeszła jej przez głowę myśl, co by było, gdyby nie zdążyła chwycić wtedy tego popiersia, a Iwanow powiedziałby Czarnemu Panu, że pisała do Dumbledore'a tajemniczy list...

– Masz rację. Zasłużył na to – odparła i podniosła się z fotela.

Swoją drogą to niewiarygodne, że tak naprawdę za każdym razem, gdy spotykała się z nim sam na sam, miała szansę go zabić. Miała szansę pokonać kogoś, na kogo czasem donosiła Dumbledore'owi, by mu pomóc. A przecież ona sama miała tyle sposobności, by po prostu chwycić za różdżkę i rzucić to mordercze zaklęcie...

– Może zjemy tę wigilijną kolację? – zaproponowała. – Mogę rozkazać skrzatom domowym z mojego domu, by nam coś przygotowały.

Scott kiwnął głową. Victoria miała wrażenie, że zachowywał się dziś jakoś inaczej. Był bardziej zamknięty i chłodny, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak miły potrafił dla niej przecież być.

Vicky przywołała więc skrzata domowego i nakazała mu przygotować kolację i zastawić stół. W czasie gdy skrzat wykonywał polecenie, dziewczyna podeszła do Johna, który wciąż stał przy oknie i głęboko nad czymś myślał. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Przejmujesz się czymś? – zapytała.

Odwrócił wzrok, co było... Merlinie, nieprawdopodobne.

– Nie, delikatne refleksje nad egzystencją i beznadziejnością tych dni.

– Świąt?

Kiwnął głową. Uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. Skrzat domowy ukłonił się w jej stronę i zniknął. Stół był syto zastawiony różnymi daniami. Zasiedli przy nim naprzeciw siebie. Na początku jedli w ciszy, a następnie John niespodziewanie rzekł:

– Nie mogę patrzeć, jak się tak do mnie uśmiechasz.

Victoria spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem i lekkim strachem.

– Nie mogę zrozumieć, że tak potrafisz – ciągnął. – Dotąd widziałem wiele uśmiechów, najczęściej sztucznych lub okrutnych, ale nigdy takich zwykłych, prawdziwych. Nie pojmuję ich, Victorio.

Nie miała pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu odwróciła wzrok.

– Jestem wielce zadowolony, że wybrałem właśnie ciebie na kogoś, kto będzie mi towarzyszem w tym wcieleniu. Jesteś _inna_ niż reszta. Chyba tylko ty zasługujesz na to, by poznać mnie choć trochę lepiej, niż pozostali. I jak na ironię, imponuje mi ta twoja _delikatność_.

– Nie wiem co powiedzieć, to zaszczyt. Ale... naprawdę jestem taka delikatna? – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, ponieważ nie miała pojęcia, co on rozumie pod tym pojęciem.

– Jesteś najczystsza ze wszystkich. Nie masz rąk umazanych krwią po łokcie.

– Chyba zapominasz o dzisiejszym incydencie... – Spuściła wzrok na swój talerz.

– To był tylko jeden raz. Są wśród nas i tacy, którzy krzywdzą innych każdego dnia. Chociażby Bella, twoja ciotka. Jest mi niezwykle oddana, ale jednak nie ją wybrałem. Rozumiesz o co mi chodzi?

Kiwnęła głową, chociaż nie była pewna, czy rozumie. Może po prostu nie chciała rozumieć. A poza tym nie mogła słuchać usprawiedliwiania jej. Nienawidziła tego, gdy ktoś próbował ją usprawiedliwiać, chociaż było wiadome, że zrobiła coś złego. W końcu... zabiła. Co z tego, że jeden raz?

– Nie do końca jestem zadowolony z tego wnętrza – rzekł po paru chwilach Johnny, rozglądając się po salonie. – Masz jakiś pomysł, co można tu dodać?

Victorii przyszła do głowy bardzo ryzykowna myśl. Kiwnęła głową. Może to było z jej strony bardzo naiwne, ale gdy usłyszała, że Czarnego Pana porusza jej zwyczajny uśmiech, zobaczyła w nim _człowieka_ i pomyślała, iż może gdzieś tam w środku wciąż nim jest...

Złapała więc za swoją różdżkę i wyczarowała małą, ozdobioną choinkę, którą postawiła w rogu pomieszczenia. Johnny, zauważyła ze strachem, patrzył na to z dezaprobatą i lekkim... _przerażeniem_?

– Victorio... – zaśmiał się chłodno. – Co ty robisz?

– Chciałam wprowadzić tu nieco świąteczny klimat – wyjaśniła, ściskając dłońmi swoje kolana.

Johnny wstał od stołu, schował dłonie w kieszenie spodni i podszedł do niej. Najpierw patrzyła hardo przed siebie, a po paru chwilach podniosła głowę i odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie, nierówno oddychając. Złapał Victorię za rękę i pociągnął do góry. Następnie wyprowadził ją na środek salonu. Jedną rękę trzymał ją przy sobie, a w drugą chwycił różdżkę i wymierzył w choinkę.

– Incendio.

Choinka zaczęła płonąć.

– Nie obchodzę Świąt – wyjaśnił po chwili i zaczął prowadzić ją w wolnym tańcu, a za muzykę służył im odgłos palącego się drzewka.

Światła zgasły, więc oświetlenie też dawał im ogień. Ściany i ich twarze skąpane były w czerwonym świetle.

– Nie posądzałabym cię o to, że obchodzisz, ale naprawdę nie obchodziłeś ich nigdy w przeszłości?

– Nie opowiadałem ci o moich młodzieńczych latach, prawda?

Victoria skinęła głową.

– Wychowywałem się w sierocińcu. Tam te Święta były nijakie.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego jak porażona. Najpotężniejszy czarnoksiężnik świata wychowywał się w sierocińcu?

– Jesteś więc do nich zrażony – wyszeptała po chwili, nie chcąc ciągnąć tematu o sierocińcu, ponieważ domyślała się, że też nie miał ochoty o tym mówić. – Dla mnie Święta też nie są jakieś wyjątkowe, ale jednak... Nie wyobrażam sobie ich całkowicie pominąć.

– Nie chodzi o to, że jestem zrażony. Dla mnie dni zbędnego radowania się bez powodu, bycia życzliwym, najczęściej sztucznie, są po prostu bez sensu.

– Rozumiem – odparła po chwili.

Tańczyli jeszcze długo, aż po choince został sam popiół. Victoria była pewna, że nigdy nie zapomni tego wigilijnego wieczoru. Zabiła człowieka, a później tańczyła z ludzkim wcieleniem Voldemorta, który za wszelką cenę próbował zgasić jej poczucie nadziei, jaką poczuła w ten dzień. Nadziei, że kiedyś naprawdę będzie _normalnie._

* * *

Kochani, zdrowych i wesołych Świąt! By nigdy nikt nie zabrał Wam tego poczucia, że Święta są wyjątkowe i pełne nadziei!


	33. Chapter 33

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Postać w czerwonej pelerynie spacerowała między żywopłotami. Silny wiatr zdmuchnął z jej głowy kaptur i rozwiał włosy. Gdy po paru chwilach lunął deszcz, szybkim krokiem wróciła do domu.

– Co ty tam znowu kombinowałaś, Vicky? – zapytał Yaxley, na którego wpadła, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg drzwi.

– Nic, byłam zażyć świeżego powietrza, czy to jakieś przestępstwo? – zapytała, patrząc na niego z chłodem.

Po tym, jak zginął Iwanow, śmierciożercy znacznie zmienili nastawienie do Victorii. Trzymali ją na dystans, podejrzliwie obserwowali. Uważali bowiem, że Iwanow nie był – wbrew pozorom – kimś, kto posunąłby się do próby gwałtu lub zabicia kogoś, kto był po tej samej stronie, co on. Wszyscy śmierciożercy także zauważyli już bardzo dobitnie, jak pobłażliwie traktował Victorię sam Czarny Pan i zaczęło ich to bardzo niepokoić.

Victoria widziała, że śmierciożercy ciągle badawczo ją obserwują i wciąż szepcą coś za jej plecami. Nie zamierzała jednak robić niczego, aby odzyskać ich zaufanie. M _iała po swojej stronie Czarnego Pana, kto więc miałby jej realnie zaszkodzić?_

– Wiesz dobrze, że jestem jednym z ostatnich, którzy w ogóle z tobą rozmawiają – Yaxley rozejrzał się, a później złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął. – Przestań chodzić z nosem wyżej głowy, bo w końcu znajdzie się taki, któremu będzie to przeszkadzać za bardzo.

– Puść mnie – odwarknęła, chociaż w głębi duszy była mu wdzięczna za dobre intencje. – Nie obchodzą mnie oni.

– Bo co? Bo Czarny Pan jeszcze nie dostrzegł, że powinien cię wyrzucić z szeregów?

– A co to ma niby oznaczać?

– Sama dobrze wiesz co. Niszczysz te szeregi od środka.

– Wypraszam sobie. Wciąż myślisz, że zabiłam Iwanowa bez powodu? No tak, lepiej żebym dała się zgwałcić i udusić! Mielibyście niezłe przedstawienie, może nawet wywiązałaby się z tego jakaś orgia...?

Już miała go wyminąć i odejść, ale zagrodził jej przejście.

– Bez powodu? – Yaxley zaśmiał się chłodno. – Żałuj, że nie słyszysz, jakie teorie wymyślają nasi koledzy z drużyny. A właściwie... już tylko moi koledzy. Większość z nich głosi, że miałaś powód i to duży. Może cię na czymś przyłapał?

– Tak, na wyjadaniu czekolady – odparła ironicznie i znów chciała go wyminąć.

– Obyś miała rację. Oby naprawdę się okazało, że to on był winny.

– Tego się już raczej nie dowiecie, nie? – odparła i mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. – Odsuń się już ode mnie, śmierciożercy po akcji z Iwanowem napawają mnie obrzydzeniem.

Yaxley zacisnął ze złości pięści. Victoria odwiesiła pelerynę na wieszak i ruszyła do swojej komnaty.

Za godzinę miał nadejść kolejny rok. Nie robiła sobie z tego powodu żadnych nadziei. Była pewna, że jeśli nie będzie taki sam, jak ten rok, to tylko gorszy. Tyle jeszcze przecież przed nią... Wojna, dalszy rozwój relacji z Czarnym Panem, ciągłe podejrzenia śmierciożerców... _Och, zdecydowanie kolejny rok będzie gorszy..._

Założyła czarną sukienkę, której tył ciągnął się za nią po podłodze. Włosy wyprostowała, a na usta nałożyła ciemnoczerwoną szminkę. Kwadrans przed północą zeszła do salonu. Wiedziała, że wywoła tym poruszenie i podsunie temat do kolejnych szeptów – w salonie stanęła dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym leżało parę dni temu ciało Iwanowa. Śmierciożercy, którzy przybyli na zabawę sylwestrową na Dwór Malfoyów, a było ich jak zwykle wielu, patrzyli na nią tak, jakby nie mogli uwierzyć, że była aż tak bezczelna. Ona uśmiechała się i machała do gości, dobrze wiedząc, jak podnosiła tym wszystkim ciśnienie – i nie, dziś nie tylko swoim wyglądem, a przede wszystkim zachowaniem.

Czarnego Pana nie było. Victoria przez chwilę zastanawiała się, jak spędzał Sylwestra. Narcyza w końcu przegoniła ją w kąt salonu, rzucając jej co chwila ostrzegawcze spojrzenia.

Victoria rozglądała się więc z obojętnością po bawiących się śmierciożercach, stolikach z alkoholem i różnymi potrawami. Nie miała ochoty ani na tańce – _a poza tym kto chciałby z nią w ogóle tańczyć?_ – ani na przyglądanie się nim. Pełne współczucia i goryczy spojrzenia Narcyzy także ją zniechęcały, gdy zaczęło się więc odliczanie ostatniej minuty do Nowego Roku, wymknęła się z salonu na ciemny korytarz. _Miała dość takiego życia. Miała dość tych ludzi._

Szła w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, by znów udać się na krótki spacer po ogrodzie, gdy nagle wpadła na kogoś, kto pędził w przeciwnym kierunku i najwidoczniej się spóźnił.

– Och, przepraszam...? – rzuciła niepewnie, w mroku nie rozpoznając twarzy tej osoby.

Ten ktoś wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i machnąwszy nią, wyczarował z jej końca małe światełko, które rozświetliło ich oblicza. Wówczas zdała sobie sprawę, że stała naprzeciw Snape'a, którego – swoją drogą – nie widziała od kilku dni. _A nie słyszałam jeszcze dłużej,_ stwierdziła z ironią w myślach.

– Niech pan się pospieszy, z tego co słyszę po ich wrzaskach, zostało jeszcze dwadzieścia sekund do otwarcia szampana i przywitania kolejnego roku – rzuciła i chciała go wyminąć, ale on zagrodził jej drogę.

Spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na jego twarz.

– Pan naprawdę złożył tę Wieczystą Przysięgę? – zapytała, gdy milczał. – Naprawdę już do końca życia nie dowiem się, co u pana słychać?

– DZIESIĘĆ... DZIEWIĘĆ... – dobiegało z salonu.

– Przepraszam, ale to naprawdę nie ma sensu... – rzekła i znów chciała go wyminąć, ale on złapał ją za ramię.

– PIĘĆ... CZTERY...

Victoria próbowała mu się wyszarpać. Nie dlatego, że spacer po ogrodzie wydawał jej się bardziej zachęcający. Ona po prostu czuła ból patrząc w jego oczy ze świadomością, że nie mogą nawet porozmawiać i że on nie może jej nawet powiedzieć, jak minął mu dzień. Przecież wciąż nie zapomniała o tych pocałunkach, które kiedyś przeżyli i o tych wspólnych chwilach, długich rozmowach...

– DWA... JEDEN!

– Merlinie, nareszcie – powiedział Snape, przymykając oczy, a gdy Victoria rozwarła ze zdziwienia usta, on wpił się w nie z największą czułością.

Victoria oczywiście oddała pocałunek, czując jak wszystko w niej się rozpływa. Nogi się pod nią niemal ugięły, a serce biło jak szalone. Wtedy właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, w jak fatalnym położeniu się znajdowała – _nie żeby była to jakaś nowość_ – skoro Czarny Pan tak bardzo próbował wytępić jakiekolwiek uczucie między nią a Snape'em, a ona czuła, że go _kochała_. Kochała Severusa Snape'a.

– Przepraszam – powiedział po chwili, odrywając się od niej. – To nie było mądre. Nie tu. Czarny Pan jest?

– Nie ma... – odparła Victoria. – Chodźmy stąd, proszę.

Severus po chwili namysłu skinął głową. Victoria zarzuciła na plecy czerwoną pelerynę i wyszli, a ciemna otchłań otoczyła ich z każdej strony.

Dopiero gdy szli już po błoniach w stronę Hogwartu, a ich jedynymi towarzyszami były księżyc, wiatr i mżący deszcz, Victoria zapytała:

– A więc może się pan do mnie odzywać?!

– Od tego roku już mogę – odparł. – I, odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie, tak, musiałem złożyć Przysięgę Wieczystą.

– A więc tylko na grudzień... – rzekła Vicky bardziej do siebie. – Och, bałam się, że na zawsze...

– Jeśli Czarny Pan zostanie w tym roku zwyciężony, to ta wieczność nie trwałaby tak długo. Po jego śmierci wszelkie złożone mu przysięgi same się rozwiązują – zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Ale jednak...! – Spojrzała na niego i, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, przytuliła się do jego ramienia. – Naprawdę tęskniłam za panem. Za _mówiącym_ panem. Co słychać? Wydarzyło się coś w pana życiu ciekawego w ostatnim czasie?

– Raczej nie. W wolnym czasie zajmowałem się głównie tworzeniem eliksirów. A ty? Podejrzewam, że u ciebie było nieco ciekawej. Nie, żebym uważał eliksiry za nieciekawe...

– Och, działo się, doskonale pan o tym wie. Ale... nie rozmawiajmy o tym dziś. Nie chcę do tego wracać. Już naprawdę ledwo się trzymam... Tyle grzechów mi ciąży w sercu... A wybawienia żadnego nie widać.

– Nadejdzie – odparł krótko.

Gdy weszli do Hogwartu, Victoria oczywiście puściła jego ramię. W ciszy przedostali się do lochów, a konkretniej – do jego kwater. Vicky pierwszy raz znalazła się w jego mieszkaniu. Jedna ze ścian salonu całkowicie zasłonięta była przez wielki regał, wypchany książkami. Na ścianie naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych znajdował się kominek, a obok kominka biurko i inne meble. Na środku stał stolik, sofa i dwa fotele w kolorze szmaragdowym.

– Rozmawiałem dziś z Dumbledore'em na twój temat – powiedział Snape, gdy zasiedli w fotelach. – Musisz koniecznie zacząć u niego naukę oklumencji. Czarny Pan prędzej czy później będzie chciał ci zajrzeć do głowy, jestem pewien.

– Wiem, ciągle mi się to przeplata w myślach. Dlaczego nie u pana?

– Dumbledore woli zająć się tym osobiście. Poza tym lepiej żebyśmy nie przebywali za dużo w swoim towarzystwie.

Vicky rozejrzała się na boki.

– Przez ten pocałunek? – zapytała.

– Nie, po prostu tak będzie lepiej. Czarnemu Panu nie umknie, gdy będziemy spędzać ze sobą zbyt często czas.

– Dlaczego właściwie mnie pan pocałował? Wiem, że to głupie pytanie, ale wolę je zadać, niż się potem zastanawiać.

Snape nie speszył się tym pytaniem. Ciągle patrzył na nią spokojnym wzrokiem, jakby nic nie mogło zakłócić jego opanowania. Victoria niemal przygryzła wargę.

– Nie masz pojęcia, co człowiek czuje, gdy może się odezwać po prawie miesiącu do kogoś, z kim... chciał rozmawiać, gdy nie mógł.

Vicky uśmiechnęła się i spuściła głowę. Snape także się uśmiechnął, ale ona tego nie zauważyła.

– Dlaczego zabiłaś tego Iwanowa?

Szybko podniosła głowę i wlepiła w niego niemiłe, pełne grozy i jednocześnie przerażenia, spojrzenie.

– Profesorze... Ja naprawdę nie myślałam przez ostatnie dni o niczym innym, jak tylko o tym...

– Wspaniale, więc opowiedz. Będzie ci lepiej. A ja muszę wiedzieć.

Victoria oparła się o oparcie fotela i westchnęła, patrząc w sufit.

– Przyłapał mnie na pisaniu listu do Dumbledore'a...

Snape głośno wypuścił powietrze, przez chwilę patrząc w podłogę.

– O mały włos... A byś się sama zdradziła...

– Ale do tego nie doszło. Możemy zmienić temat?

– Nie doszło? Śmierciożercy na ciebie polują. Tylko czekać, aż któryś pomści Iwanowa.

– Czarny Pan by im nie darował...

– Nie zasłaniaj się nim – Snape spojrzał na nią ostro. – Oni też mogą rozegrać to tak, że wyjdzie na nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Po co pisałaś list do Dumbledore'a?

Vicky wywróciła oczami.

– Bo chciałam się dowiedzieć, czy wie coś na temat pana Przysięgi Wieczystej.

Snape patrzył na nią chwilę nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, a potem wstał i podszedł do barku. Nalał sobie do szklanki Ognistej Whisky.

– Czy ty naprawdę musisz być taka narwana? Nie mogłaś porozmawiać o tym z Dumbledore'em osobiście?

– Rozmawiałam! I dlatego właśnie chciałam do niego napisać. By sprawdzić, czy się czegoś dowiedział.

– To była jedna z głupszych rzeczy, jakie kiedykolwiek zrobiłaś. O ile nie najgłupsza.

– Teraz już o tym wiem – wycedziła, siedząc z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach.

Snape przez chwilę patrzył przed siebie, kręcąc tylko głową. Po chwili zapytał:

– Dowiedziałaś się czegoś ciekawego od Czarnego Pana w ostatnim czasie? Zauważyłem, że porywał cię gdzieś w każdej możliwej chwili. Nawet, gdy zabiłaś jednego z jego bliskich ludzi, nie wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał cię ukarać...

– Przecież wie pan, mówiłam to niejednokrotnie, że gdy Czarny Pan mnie gdzieś zabiera, to nigdy nie rozmawiamy o sprawach istotnych, o jego planach...

– Ale wiem także, iż nie zawsze mówisz prawdę.

– No błagam! – uśmiechnęła się do niego z politowaniem. – Będzie mi pan zarzucał, że pana kłamię?

 _Oj, tak, kłamiesz... Nie mówisz całej prawdy... Wciąż nikt nie wie, że Lord Voldemort przemienia się w przystojnego Johna, który kiedyś przecież na pewno wykorzysta to, że nikt nie wie, kim naprawdę jest,_ pomyślała, ale po chwili odgoniła tę myśl.

– Być może, w każdym razie nieźle ci to wychodzi. Jak sprawiłaś sobie ten ślad na szyi, gdy stałaś przed tłumem śmierciożerców i kłamałaś im, że Iwanow chciał cię udusić?

Victoria spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, że wciąż o to wypytywał.

– Owinęłam sobie szyję łańcuszkiem i ściskałam z całej siły. Jeszcze o jakimś szczególe chce pan wiedzieć? – uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

– Co zrobił z tobą Czarny Pan, gdy cię wtedy gdzieś zabrał?

Snape patrzył na nią świdrującym spojrzeniem.

– Kupił jakiś dom w zachodniej Anglii, zabrał mnie tam, pytał o Iwanowa... Gdy opowiedziałam mu bajeczkę o tym, że próbował się do mnie dobrać, był oczywiście po mojej stronie i stwierdził, że Iwanow zasłużył na śmierć. To okropne, wiem.

– Po co mu dom w zachodniej Anglii? – Snape spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem i zakręcił szklanką z alkoholem.

– Nie wiem – odparła tylko, patrząc w najdalszy kąt pomieszczenia.

Było pół godziny po północy. Snape wrócił w końcu na fotel.

– Pójdę już – powiedziała Vicky, podnosząc się.

– Nie wyganiam cię.

– Ale lepiej pójdę.

Gdy była już przy drzwiach, odwróciła się do niego. Nie patrzył na nią.

– Chyba wypada tak powiedzieć, więc... szczęśliwego Nowego Roku.

– Chyba wypada odpowiedzieć nawzajem... Nawzajem.

Vicky uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym opuściła jego kwatery, udając się do swojego dormitorium.


	34. Chapter 34

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Pierwszy tydzień roku minął Victorii niezbyt szybko. Po tylu rozmaitych przeżyciach – począwszy od spędzenia kilku dni w Azkabanie, skończywszy na zabiciu Iwanowa – musiała wrócić w końcu do rzeczywistości. Nauczyciele wymagali wiele, więc większość czasu przesiadywała w bibliotece. Gdyby nie to, że co drugi wieczór spędzała u Dumbledore'a ucząc się oklumencji, prawie w ogóle nie pamiętałaby o tym, jak wiele działo się w jej życiu przez ostatnie miesiące. Nawet bowiem Voldemort od tygodnia jej nie wzywał. Rodzinnego domu także nie odwiedzała, więc nie miała żadnej styczności ze śmierciożercami. Można powiedzieć, że przez ten ostatni tydzień, jej życie było po prostu _zwyczajne_. I gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, idąc pewnego dnia szkolnym korytarzem, uśmiechnęła się do siebie i poczuła pierwszy raz od dawna prawdziwy spokój ducha. Przez moment miała nawet nadzieję, że to wszystko, co działo się przez ostatnie miesiące – a przede wszystkim jej relacja z Czarnym Panem – było tylko snem.

Gdy jednak minęły dwa tygodnie, a Voldemort wciąż jej nie wzywał, Draco nie przynosił żadnych ciekawych wieści z domu, a Snape też o niczym jej nie informował, zaczynała momentami odczuwać lekki niepokój.

O tym, że zdecydowanie coś jest nie tak, przekonała się pewnego śnieżnego wieczoru. Siedziała wtedy w Salonie Ślizgonów na sofie i kończyła esej. Ciemnofioletowa, gładka bluzka dodawała jej uroku, który pryskał, ilekroć patrzyła na drugi koniec pokoju. Zauważyła bowiem, że pierwszoroczniaki, którzy tam stali, wciąż na nią zerkali i szeptali coś między sobą. Patrzyła na nich groźnie spode łba.

Wtedy do pomieszczenia wparowała Pansy, niosąc w dłoni gazetę. Podeszła do Victorii i klepnęła ją w udo, siadając obok niej. Położyła jej na kolanach najnowsze wydanie Proroka Wieczornego.

– Ja zawsze podziwiałam twoich starszych, ale twój ojciec dzisiaj przeszedł wszelkie możliwe granice! Jest niesamowity! – zawołała Parkinson, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na gazetę.

Victoria także na nią spojrzała i zamarła. Na pierwszej stronie była informacja o ucieczce Lucjusza Malfoya z Azkabanu.

– Nieźle, nie? W dodatku przybyło po niego kilkunastu śmierciożerców i nikogo z nich nie złapali! – entuzjazmowała się Pansy, patrząc na czytającą artykuł Victorię. – A podobno Azkaban był ostatnio dużo lepiej strzeżony, niż zwykle... Jakby czuli, że coś się stanie. No ale nie udało im się, ha! Zawsze wiedziałam, że ten Zakon jest do bani, ale że aż tak?

Victoria nie musiała za bardzo słuchać Pansy, bowiem wszystko miała czarno na białym napisane w gazecie. Gdy skończyła czytać, wzrok wciąż miała utkwiony w Proroku, by dać sobie parę sekund na przemyślenie. _Przecież nie tak umawiała się z ojcem... Dumbledore miał go wyciągnąć! Ale z drugiej strony – co miał zrobić, skoro śmierciożercy po niego przybyli? I skąd ona mogła wiedzieć, że już to planowali, skoro nikt jej o niczym nie informował?_ Serce zaczęło jej szybciej bić. Co się działo, że Czarny Pan nie wezwał jej, by oznajmić, iż wkrótce zobaczy ojca? Dlaczego w ogóle jej nie wzywał? O co chodziło?

Wstała. Pociągnęła w dół swoją czarną spódniczkę, porwała z kanapy torebkę do której wsadziła różdżkę i niedokończony esej, a po chwili już wsuwała na nogi długie kozaki na obcasie.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytała Pansy. – Przywitać się z tatusiem? – uśmiechnęła się.

– Tak, przywitać się z tatusiem – odparła niedbale, przywołując z dormitorium swój czarny płaszcz. – Proszę, jak znajdziesz Dracona, pokaż mu tę gazetę i powiedz, żeby udał się do domu. Póki co hej!

I wybiegła z Pokoju Wspólnego. Gdy jednak znalazła się na korytarzu, wsunęła dłoń we włosy i przygryzła nerwowo wargę. Nie miała pojęcia, dokąd powinna się udać. Do Snape'a? Do Dumbledore'a? Czy do swojego domu pełnego śmierciożerców, którzy nie utrzymywali z nią żadnego kontaktu?

Usłyszała kroki i po chwili zza rogu wyłonił się Snape, wracający pewnie od Dumbledore'a. Victoria podbiegła do niego i ledwo powstrzymała się przed pobiciem go.

– Jak mógł mi pan nie powiedzieć, że już planowali tę akcję?! Wezwali mnie tylko ten jeden raz, by oznajmić, że kiedyś zamierzają go wyciągnąć! Ale dlaczego nikt mnie nie poinformował, że ten dzień został już ustalony?!

– Nie zostałaś wzywana na pozostałe zebrania dotyczące akcji, więc widocznie nie miałaś wiedzieć – odparł sucho.

– Ale to mój ojciec!

Wywrócił oczami, jakby żenowała go ta wylewność.

– Co to za ojciec, który siedzi w więzieniu...

– Słucham? Jakby znaleziono dowody, pan siedziałby dokładnie za to samo, za co siedział mój ojciec!

Snape uśmiechnął się do niej gorzko i rzekł:

– Ty również.

Fuknęła, patrząc na niego wściekle. On w tym czasie wszedł do swojego gabinetu, ale drzwi pozostawił otwarte. Weszła więc do środka.

– W takim razie wolałaś, żeby został w Azkabanie? – zapytał, siadając za biurkiem. – Nie rozumiem twoich pretensji. Ach, chyba że boli cię to, iż nie jesteś już gwiazdeczką w drużynie?

– Po pierwsze to nie wiem, co pana ugryzło, ale gdyby myślał pan racjonalnie, to zdałby pan sobie sprawę, że coś w istocie jest na rzeczy, skoro Czarny Pan nagle przestał mnie wzywać, kiedy to jeszcze parę tygodni temu wzywał mnie co chwilę – powiedziała, zajmując krzesło przed jego biurkiem. – A po drugie, i znowu dowodzące, że pana mózg działa dziś wyjątkowo słabo, to tak – mam pretensje o to, że wyciągnęli go w taki sposób z Azkabanu. Bo wie pan co to oznacza? Szykanowanie mnie i Dracona w szkole i śledzenie nas ze wszystkich stron. Nie wspomnę już o mojej matce i przede wszystkim ojcu, którzy nie będą mogli wyjść z domu, a gdy Czarny Pan kiedyś zostanie pokonany, obydwoje zostaną wtrąceni do Azkabanu z jeszcze gorszymi wyrokami, niż mogliby mieć, gdyby ojciec nie uciekł z więzienia, a matka go nie kryła. I naprawdę popełnił pan wielki błąd, nie mówiąc mi o niczym. Gdy byłam u ojca na wizycie, udało mi się go przekonać, aby zaufał Dumbledore'owi, który wyciągnąłby go tak, że nie zajmowałby pierwszej strony w gazecie.

– Och, doprawdy uważasz, że to był błąd? – Spojrzał na nią niemiło. – A gdybym ci jednak powiedział, co byś mogła niby zrobić? Przecież sama mówisz, że Czarny Pan już cię nie wzywa. Śmierciożercy mają cię za zdrajczynie. Co pani by mogła, panno Malfoy, zrobić?

– Ileż ironii w tym głosie! – zawołała Victoria, zrywając się z krzesła. – Znowu chce pan zrobić sobie we mnie wroga? Ostrzegam, że wtedy nie będzie mnie pan mógł całować, co pan tak przecież polubił.

Snape także wstał. Wyminął biurko i podszedł do niej. Najpierw spojrzał na jej krótką spódniczkę, potem na fioletową bluzkę z dekoltem, a następnie jego wzrok spoczął na jej twarzy.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że nie będę mógł? – zapytał.

– Zaczyna mnie pan przerażać – odparła i cofnęła się o krok.

– Chyba nie liczyłaś na romantyczność ze mną? Chyba zdawałaś sobie sprawę, że nie jestem w stanie się w nikim zakochać? A jednak widzę momentami w twoich oczach, szczególnie wtedy, gdy jestem wyjątkowo chłodny, jakiś zawód. Jakbyś sądziła, że nie mogę cię przecież tak traktować, bo co...? Bo cię kocham? Rozczarowałaś mnie tym nieco. Tym, że się w to wczułaś. Myślałem, że też jesteś taka, iż możesz spędzić z kimś miłe chwile, ale nie przekładać tego na życie codzienne. A tymczasem jesteś taka miękka i wrażliwa, wszystko bierzesz na poważnie.

Victoria przez pierwsze sekundy nie miała pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Po pierwsze poczuła się upokorzona do granic możliwości. _Ona bierze wszystko na poważnie? Ona się we wszystko wczuwa? A dlaczego, na Merlina, miałaby się nie wczuwać, skoro niejednokrotnie wyraźnie pokazywał jej, że mu zależy?_ Po drugie poczuła panikę. Zdała sobie bowiem sprawę, że w tym momencie wszyscy ze strony, do której należała na samym początku, się od niej odwrócili – Snape, śmierciożercy, prawdopodobnie sam Czarny Pan. Następnie zalała ją fala wściekłości. A na końcu przyszedł smutek, dlatego że... Naprawdę myślała, iż on coś do niej czuje. A teraz okazało się, że dla niego to była tylko zabawa. Nic znaczącego.

A potem zdała sobie sprawę z tego, jak naiwna była. Przecież to był Snape. On potrafił udawać wszystko i w każdym momencie. Najbardziej nieczuły i cyniczny człowiek, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi. I ona niby miała go w sobie rozkochać? Śmieszne.

– Ma pan rację – odparła w końcu. – Pomylił się pan co do mnie. Ja lubię rzeczy prawdziwe. A to że ciągle muszę udawać, czy to przed Czarnym Panem, czy Dumbledore'em, czy nawet siedząc na kolanach śmierciożercom... – na szczęście to już przeszłość – wcale mnie nie zadowala. I szczerze mówiąc myślałam, iż to z panem jest prawdziwe. Nie, nie mówię o żadnej miłości. A o zwykłej przyjaźni. Ale... nie chcę przyjaźnić się z kimś, kto mnie wykorzystuje – spojrzała z zawstydzeniem w bok, ponieważ właśnie z wypowiedzeniem tych słów zdała sobie sprawę, że po raz kolejny została tylko wykorzystana...

– Och, już Czarny Pan byłby lepszym przyjacielem, niż ja – rzekł pogardliwie.

– Miałam okazję się o tym przekonać – odparła z przesłodzonym uśmiechem. – Czy to już wszystko, co chciał mi szanowny profesor wyznać?

Podeszła do drzwi i chwyciła już za klamkę, jednak patrzyła w jego stronę wyczekująco, jakby miała nadzieję, że zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem i powie, że żartował. _Błagam, nie zostawiajcie mnie wszyscy samej..._ – szeptała w duchu.

– Owszem, to wszystko.

Gdy usłyszała te słowa, wściekłość, gniew i wszystkie negatywne uczucia, które nosiła w sercu przez ostatnie miesiące, uderzyły ją jakby w twarz. Patrzyła na niego z nierównym oddechem, a jej dłoń nagle zsunęła się z klamki. Przez moment zrobiło jej się gorąco, nogi się prawie pod nią ugięły. Miała wrażenie, że za chwilę zemdleje. Coś w głowie mocno jej pulsowało. Przed oczami zrobiło jej się ciemno. _Jak mógł ją tak upokorzyć... Całować... Rzucać znaczące słowa... A teraz tak po prostu wyśmiać, że się wczuła..._

– Pan naprawdę myśli, że ja zostawię to bez konsekwencji? – zapytała głosem tak zimnym, że gdyby usłyszał go sam Lord Voldemort, być może by się strwożył.

– Och, a co ty mi możesz zrobić? – zapytał po chwili z kamiennym wyrazem na twarzy. Wrócił za biurko i zaczął sprawdzać jakieś eseje.

Victoria przez chwilę milczała, a następnie wolno zaczęła podchodzić do jego biurka.

– Co ja mogę panu zrobić? – powtórzyła, zatrzymując się centralnie przez jego biurkiem i krzyżując ręce na piersiach. – Pomyślmy... Mogę pana wydać Czarnemu Panu... Mogę obwieścić całej szkole, że całował pan swoją uczennicę... Mogę nawet pana zabić.

Snape z wolna przeniósł spojrzenie z pergaminów na nią. Oparł się o oparcie krzesła i patrzył na nią długo tajemniczym wzrokiem.

– Możesz spróbować z tym ostatnim, zobaczymy kto pierwszy wyciągnie różdżkę.

– Różdżką? – uśmiechnęła się z drwiną. – To za proste... – Wyminęła biurko i stanęła za Severusem, kładąc dłonie na jego barkach. Następnie pochyliła się nad nim i zaczęła szeptać mu prosto do ucha: – Po akcji z Iwanowem wyjątkowo polubiłam ekstremalne zabójstwa... Rozbicie komuś czegoś na głowie i tym podobne.

Snape podniósł się, obrócił do niej i złapał obie jej dłonie w swoją jedną rękę. Victoria spojrzała na niego z udawanym smutkiem. Wysunęła dolną wargę do przodu i obróciła głowę w bok, patrząc mu w oczy. I wtedy dostrzegła w nich coś dziwnego. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, a następnie zapytała:

– A teraz proszę grzecznie wyjawić, komu znowu pozwolił pan sobą sterować... Dumbledore'owi czy Czarnemu Panu? Kto kazał panu powiedzieć mi te słowa? Kto kazał panu tak kłamać?

– A więc uważasz, że jesteś taka wspaniała, że nie mogę mieć do ciebie takiego stosunku, o jakim mówiłem? Że nie mogę uważać cię za naiwną?

– Och, oczywiście że pan może. Może mnie pan nawet uważać za idiotkę. Ale niech pan nie wmawia mi, że dla pana to wszystko nic nie znaczy i że to tylko zabawa.

Spodziewała się z jego strony jakiegoś wybuchu, kolejnego wyśmiania, słów przesyconych pogardą. Ale on zamiast tego najpierw wściekle patrzył jej w oczy, a potem wypuścił jej dłonie ze swojej dłoni i odszedł od niej, siadając na fotelu, który stał w kącie.

– Nie będę pana dziś już męczyć – rzekła po chwili. – Ale nie trzeba tego psuć z powodu rozkazów albo... przypływów jakichś głupich myśli. Naprawdę przeszkadza panu, że coś czuję? Że nie jest mi to obojętne? Nie sądzę. A nie jest mi to obojętne, ponieważ rzeczywiście uważam pana za kogoś wartościowego. Tylko naprawdę nie trzeba tak psuć... – powtórzyła, a w jej głosie słychać było jakiś ból. – Już i tak za dużo wokół się psuje. Dobranoc.

I wyszła, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi.


	35. Chapter 35

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Snape ledwo zdążył przełknąć gorycz, którą poczuł po rozmowie z Victorią, gdy drzwi jego gabinetu otworzyły się. Na początku pomyślał, że to ona wróciła, lecz przez próg przechodził właśnie Dumbledore.

– Czy ja mam napisane na drzwiach, że organizuję spotkanie osób dręczących mnie samą swoją obecnością? – zapytał, wstając z fotela, na który się przeniósł, gdy Victoria parę minut temu mówiła swoje ostatnie słowa.

– Czyli panna Malfoy także była tu, by cię dręczyć? – zapytał z uśmiechem i zasiadł na krześle przed jego biurkiem. – Właśnie się z nią minąłem. Wyglądała raczej tak, jakbyś to ty był powodem jej utrapienia, chociaż patrząc na twój wyraz twarzy, chyba mogę twierdzić, że obydwoje się ładnie udręczyliście.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mój wyraz twarzy cię dziwi – rzekł, siadając za biurkiem. Minę doprawdy miał pełną gorzkiego niezadowolenia. – Śmierciożercy wyciągnęli z Azkabanu Lucjusza bez żadnego problemu. Naprawdę Zakon nie jest w stanie bronić nawet więzienia, które samo w sobie jest strzeżone przez wielkie zaklęcia? Poza tym przecież cię ostrzegałem, że atak na Azkaban mają zaplanowany. Nie rozumiem, jak można było to zawalić.

– Ach, Victoria też mnie ostrzegała – rzekł Dumbledore po chwili. – I wziąłem sobie do serca wasze słowa, powierzyłem misję chronienia Azkabanu większej ilości aurorów i nawet wzmocniłem zaklęcia ochronne. Nic już nie poradzi się na to, że śmierciożercy okazali się być lepiej przygotowani...

Snape tylko pokręcił głową, jakby nie był w stanie wyrazić swojej dezaprobaty słowami.

– Wiem, że pewnie chcesz pobyć sam, tym bardziej że dopiero co u mnie byłeś, ale nie poruszyliśmy ważnego tematu... Co z Victorią i Draconem? – Dumbledore westchnął. – Nie jestem pewien, czy powinni przebywać teraz w szkole.

Severus wbił spojrzenie w biurko i milczał.

– Tak naprawdę uważam, że powinni ukryć się i to jak najszybciej – ciągnął dyrektor. – Bez powiadamiania kogokolwiek o tym. I musimy porozmawiać z nimi na ten temat nim Ministerstwo tu dotrze... Na pewno będą chcieli przesłuchać młodych. Scrimgeour nie spocznie, póki nie wsadzi Lucjusza z powrotem za kratki. A dobrze wiemy, ze Victoria i Draco wystarczająco są we wszystko zamieszani... Podczas poszukiwania Lucjusza, Scrimgeour może znaleźć jakieś ich brudy. Szczególnie Victorii, ona jest raczej bardziej związana ze śmierciożercami. Powinni chyba wrócić do swojego domu i tam ukrywać się z resztą rodziny. Oczywiście nie jest to najlepszy pomysł, bo będą przebywać zapewne z Voldemortem, ale z drugiej strony jak wytłumaczyć mu ich zniknięcie, gdybyśmy ich gdzieś ukryli? Spowodowałoby to za duże zamieszanie...

– Akurat tak się składa, że nie musimy w tej sprawie za dużo działać... – odezwał się w końcu Snape, podnosząc wzrok na przyjaciela i przeciągając milczenie. – Dowiedziałem się dzisiejszego ranka o czymś. Nie mówiłem ci jeszcze, bo dopiero przed chwilą chciałem sam na spokojnie to przemyśleć, ale wparowała tu ona i... I nie będę się dłużej zastanawiał, po prostu słuchaj. Czarny Pan już wszystko obmyślił. Nie zostawiłby jej przecież na pastwę dokuczających jej lub ekscytujących się nią uczniów. Ona myśli, że on się od niej odwrócił, ale jest wręcz przeciwnie... Nie wzywał jej, ani w sumie za bardzo nikogo innego, bo ciągle planował. No i w końcu coś zaplanował. O swoich zamiarach powiadomił dziś rano najbardziej zaufanych członków, w tym mnie. A więc postanowił, że... sam ją gdzieś ukryje. Nie powiedział gdzie, ale podobno ma upatrzone jakieś miejsce, gdzie będzie bezpieczna. Ale zanim ją tam... uwięzi... chce... wziąć z nią ślub. Nie sądzę, że z miłości. On przecież nie potrafi kochać, raczej jest nią dość szaleńczo zafascynowany. Ale to nie jest główny powód. Wspomniał coś o jakimś zaklęciu, które wiąże małżonków w taki sposób, że nie można zabić żadnego z nich bez zranienia w jakiś sposób drugiego. Nie wiem dokładnie, o co w tym chodzi. Nie słyszałem nigdy o takich czarach.

Dumbledore patrzył w oczy Snape'a z przerażeniem, oburzeniem i niedowierzaniem.

– A więc horkruksy mu nie wystarczają? – odezwał się w końcu siwobrody. – Tak bardzo nie chce stawić czoła śmierci, że jest gotów poświęcić nawet ją? Przecież nie możemy na to pozwolić, Severusie! Jeśli on rzeczywiście weźmie z nią ślub, to możesz być pewien, że więcej jej nie zobaczysz. A bynajmniej nie bez niego u jej boku.

– Nie obchodzi mnie to, Albusie – odparł chłodnym tonem. – Ona na pewno się ucieszy, że wreszcie będzie prawdziwą panią tego świata. Jej myślenie jest takie płytkie...

– Jesteś zazdrosny. I pewnie wyszła od ciebie taka roztrzęsiona, bo ubzdurałeś sobie, że ona z radością padnie w ramiona Voldemorta i słowami postanowiłeś ją jak najbardziej do siebie zniechęcić, prawda? Wolałeś odsunąć ją od siebie już teraz, żeby nie bolało, gdy dostaniesz zaproszenie na ślub?

– Wyjdź stąd, nie mam ochoty słuchać takich insynuacji – Snape podniósł się ze swojego krzesła. – Idź lepiej zajmij się szkoleniem swojego beznadziejnego Zakonu, bo teraz zaczynam się obawiać, czy z taką ekipą wygramy tę wojnę, na którą się zanosi.

– Przed tym udam się do panny Malfoy i porozmawiam z nią. Gdy dowie się o planach Voldemorta, na pewno pozwolili, bym ją gdzieś ukrył. Nie zamierzam godzić się na to, żeby była kolejną ofiarą na jego drodze ku upragnionej, domniemanej nieśmiertelności.

I wyszedł, pozostawiając Snape'a w najgorszym nastroju, jaki można sobie wyobrazić. Victorii już niestety nigdzie nie zastał, bowiem szła ona właśnie brukowaną alejką w stronę rodzinnego domu.

Weszła do niego bardzo niepewnie. Odwiesiła płaszcz, wygładziła bluzkę i spódniczkę, a następnie odważnym krokiem skierowała się do salonu. W nim, przy okrągłym stole, siedział Lucjusz Malfoy z kilkoma śmierciożercami. Grali w pokera. Victoria przez chwilę poczuła w sercu strach, widząc dziwnie rozbawione spojrzenie ojca. _Czy byłby zdolny do tego, by powiedzieć śmierciożercom lub Czarnemu Panu o tym, że proponowała mu w więzieniu układ z Dumbledore'em...?_

– Witaj, moja droga! – Lucjusz podniósł się z krzesełka, a wszyscy śmierciożercy zwrócili głowy ku niej.

Nie widziała tych ludzi od około dwóch tygodni, nie miała więc pojęcia, czy dalej są wobec niej tak podejrzliwi, jak ostatnio.

– A więc naprawdę akcja się udała – stwierdziła sucho, nie do końca wiedząc, jakie słowa w tej sytuacji są właściwe.

– Trudno, żeby się nie udała, kiedy za przeciwników mieliśmy Zakon Feniksa! – zawołał ze śmiechem Dołohow, a reszta także zaczęła rechotać.

– Tak, na szczęście się udała – rzekł Lucjusz i uśmiechnął się do niej tajemniczo. – Dobrze, że się zjawiłaś. Do Hogwartu, naturalnie, w najbliższym czasie nie wrócisz. Draco jest z tobą?

– Nie, zapewne jeszcze nie wie, że powinien uciekać – rzuciła z lekką drwiną w głosie. – Gdzie matka?

– W jadalni z Bellą i panią Nott.

Obrzuciła wszystkich siedzących przy stole krótkimi spojrzeniami, po czym wyszła z salonu i skierowała się do jadalni. Rzeczywiście znajdowała się tam Narcyza, Bellatriks oraz młoda kobieta o jasnobrązowych włosach – Anastazja Nott, żona Nott'a – jednego ze śmierciożerców – która była od niego o wiele młodsza.

Victoria przywitała się z kobietami, a następnie dowiedziała od nich, że dziś o północy jest jakieś ważne zebranie.

– Czuję, że to będzie coś grubego – rzekła Bellatriks, bawiąc się kosmykiem swoich włosów. – Czarny Pan chyba nie bez powodu zwołuje zebranie o północy, no nie?

Reszta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Może ma to coś wspólnego z Lucjuszem...? – rzuciła Narcyza.

– Och, nie wywyższaj go, Cyziu, Czarny Pan na pewno nie zwoływałby zebrania tylko po to, by go powitać – odparła Bella z ironicznym uśmiechem.

– Mój mąż, Steven, został dziś rano wezwany przez Czarnego Pana – wyszeptała Anastazja. – On i paru innych. Podał im powód tego dzisiejszego zebrania o północy... Podobno ma to coś wspólnego z tobą – kiwnęła głową w stronę Victorii. – Nic więcej nie chciał powiedzieć.

Vicky uśmiechnęła się, zagryzła dolną wargę i spuściła wzrok. Powstrzymywała się, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Co? – Narcyza popatrzyła na nią z niepokojem. – Wiedziałaś?

– Oczywiście, że nie! – odparła Victoria, podnosząc głowę. – Ale mogłam się spodziewać! Już niemal nie dziwi mnie to, że jak zwykle chodzi o mnie. Ciekawe co tym razem...? Śmierciożercy donieśli mu coś na mnie? Znów wymyślili jakiś spisek, którym to niby kieruję? Albo jakieś zabójstwo?

– Vicky, Czarny Pan nie patrzy przecież na twoje przewinienia – rzuciła figlarnie Bella, patrząc na nią z jakąś dumą.

Anastazja, mimo że była przesiąknięta złem nie mniej, niż jej mąż, czuła się w towarzystwie tych trzech spokrewnionych ze sobą kobiet bardzo niepewnie. Victoria – której w głębi serca nie lubiła, ponieważ była chodzącym ideałem – miała w oczach coś na kształt i szaleńczego spojrzenia Bellatriks, i chłodu Narcyzy, co sprawiało, że wydawała się być groźniejszą, niż którakolwiek z dwóch pozostałych kobiet.

Parę minut przed północą Victoria – ubrana w satynową, czerwoną sukienkę – zeszła do jadalni. Większość krzeseł była już zajęta. Niektórzy śmierciożercy patrzyli na nią, jakby co najmniej właśnie zeszła z niebios – byli jednocześnie zszokowani, pełni napięcia, ale i zadowoleni. Snape nie patrzył na nią. Victoria usiadła naprzeciw niego, jak zwykle, czyli po lewicy siedzenia Voldemorta, którego jeszcze nie było. Świdrowała go wzrokiem przez parę minut, ale on uparcie na nią nie patrzył. W końcu zmarszczyła brwi i odwróciła od niego oczy, nie kryjąc obrażenia.

Po paru chwilach drzwi otwarły się. Do pomieszczenia wszedł Lord Voldemort. Victoria, która nie widziała go od dłuższego czasu, wzdrygnęła się. Wszyscy oddali mu głęboki pokłon. Czarny Pan zasiadł na swoim miejscu.

– Niezmiernie się cieszę, że wszyscy się zjawiliście. Najpierw pragnę powitać Lucjusza – wskazał na Malfoya, który podniósł się z krzesła na krótką chwilę i ukłonił.

– Dziękuję ci, najłaskawszy panie, że nie zapomniałeś o mnie... – wyszeptał Lucjusz.

Voldemort skinął w jego stronę głową.

– Zakon wykazał się wyjątkowo słabą formą, skoro nie zdołał nawet zranić nikogo z naszych – rzekł. – W takim razie można wyciągnąć wniosek, że są daleko za nami. Co jednak nie oznacza, że my mamy teraz stanąć w miejscu i próżnować. W tym roku na pewno dojdzie do wojny. Myślę, że za parę miesięcy. Do tego czasu macie być perfekcyjnie przygotowani. Przeciągajcie jak najwięcej ludzi i stworzeń na naszą stronę. Dobrze wiecie, że za wielkie zasługi hojnie wynagradzam.

Przez dziesięć kolejnych minut dalej głosił motywującą przemowę odnośnie zbliżającej się wojny. Następnie powstał. Reszta poszła w jego ślady, więc przez parę sekund słychać było tylko szuranie odsuwanych krzeseł. Voldemort przez chwilę milczał, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie, a Snape pierwszy raz spojrzał na nią. Widziała w jego oczach jakiś niepokój i żal. Odpowiedziała mu więc pytającym spojrzeniem, lecz kolejnego jego spojrzenia nie mogła już wyłapać, bowiem Czarny Pan, obracając głowę w jej stronę, począł coś mówić.

– Victorio, ze wszystkich łask, które kiedykolwiek spłynęły z moich rąk, twoja będzie największa. Przyjmij więc ją godziwie i właściwie się z nią obchodź... Bowiem biorę sobie ciebie za żonę.

Dziewczyna kątem oka dostrzegła jakieś poruszenie, była pewna, że to Narcyza zachwiała się. Rozległ się też szmer i zduszone okrzyki. Patrzyła jednak dalej w oczy Voldemorta. Nie do końca docierało do niej to, co właśnie powiedział. Dopiero gdy cisza przedłużała się, a ona po raz kolejny w głowie powtórzyła sobie jego słowa, chcąc upewnić się, czy na pewno dobrze usłyszała, poczęła kiwać głową, a następnie ukłoniła się przed nim, mówiąc:

– Panie, nie wiem jak wyrazić w słowach to, co czuję w tym momencie...

 _No właśnie, bo jak wyrazić niewyobrażalną panikę, niechęć, sprzeciw, rozpacz, bezradność?_ Gdy wyprostowała się, patrząc znów na niego, zadbała o to, aby na jej twarzy wymalowana była radość. Łzy, które miała w oczach, świetnie zagrały łzy wzruszenia, choć tak naprawdę były łzami rozpaczy. Snape obserwował ją. W momencie pożałował tego, że pozwolił jej tak po prostu wtedy wyjść i przyjść tutaj. Znał ją. Znał ją na tyle, by wiedzieć, że wcale nie była szczęśliwa, tak jak przez chwilę mu się wydawało, że będzie. Było już jednak za późno. Nie mógł nic zrobić. Pozostało mu jedynie pogodzić się z tym, że w ramiona największego zbrodniarza została oddana właśnie kobieta, którą przecież tak...

– Brawa! – zawołał wreszcie ktoś, chcąc przerwać ciszę.

Rozległy się oklaski, jednak Czarny Pan w momencie je zatrzymał.

– Ślub odbędzie się zatem jutro o zachodzie słońca. Wyśpijcie się, będziecie świętować do upadłego – rzucił i po chwili zniknął.

Victoria, na którą wszyscy teraz patrzyli, uśmiechnęła się kwaśno, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się zachować, po czym wyszła. Podbiegła natychmiast do swojej komnaty. Narcyza chciała iść za nią, jednak nie była w stanie podnieść się z krzesła, na które przed chwilą opadła. Draco podstawiał jej pod nos szklankę z zimną wodą, a Lucjusz przyjmował gratulacje od śmierciożerców.

Vicky stała na swoim balkonie, a wiatr rozwiewał jej długie, ciemne włosy i szarpał czerwoną suknię. Wpatrywała się w gwiazdy, a usta przysłonięte miała dłonią, jakby powstrzymywała samą siebie od piekielnego, rozdzierającego duszę krzyku. Po paru chwilach wróciła do swojej komnaty, jednak jej twarz wciąż nie wyrażała niczego innego, poza najprawdziwszym szokiem.

Ktoś cicho otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Victoria wolno przeniosła spojrzenie na twarz, która oświetlona była mdłym światłem zapalonych przez nią świec. _Snape._

– Niech pan mi się nawet nie pokazuje na oczy – wysyczała cicho siedząc na brzegu swojego łóżka. – O wszystkim pan wiedział... To dlatego był dziś pan taki niemiły i rzucał te teksty... O wszystkim pan wiedział... I nie ostrzegł mnie...

– Wierz mi, że żałuję.

– Żałujesz? – podniosła na niego zapłakane spojrzenie. – Myślisz, że to cokolwiek naprawi? Koniec z moją wolnością... Chociaż tak naprawdę nigdy jej nie miałam w całości... Ale teraz koniec z nią zupełnie... – wychlipywała, ocierając co chwila mokre policzki. – Merlinie, czym ja sobie zasłużyłam na to wszystko?! – krzyknęła nagle.

Snape wyciszył pomieszczenie na wypadek, gdyby ktoś zapragnął pokręcić się po korytarzu. Drzwi także zamknął zaklęciem. Podszedł do niej, usiadł obok, a potem objął ją i przycisnął do swojego torsu, czując się winnym tej sytuacji.

– A więc naprawdę nigdy nic dla pana nie znaczyłam. Po prostu popchnął mnie pan w ramiona potwora...! Ileż to razy ci mówiłam, że się boję...? A ty tak po prostu pozwoliłeś na to wszystko... O wszystkim wiedziałeś... – mówiła cicho, łkając.

– Wiem, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę – powiedział, wpatrując się w okno. – Jestem najgorszym sukinsynem i pewnie kiedyś spotka mnie za to wszystko kara.

– Póki co największe kary spadają na mnie, a przecież... Naprawdę jestem taka zła? Wiem, że bywam okropna, ale starałam się... Tyle razy starałam się zmienić...

Wyrwała się z jego objęcia.

– Nie, nie będę przy panu płakać – rzekła nagle, powstając. – Ktoś taki nie zasługuje na oglądanie mego upadku. Ani na oglądanie mnie. Wynoś się stąd.

– Och, nie ma mowy, nie zostawię cię teraz samej.

– Cóż za szlachetność! – krzyknęła z pogardą.

Odwróciła się od niego i podeszła do okna. Patrzyła z niepokojem w niebo i, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, zaczęła szeptać do siebie po francusku. Nie umiała dobrze tego języka, znała jedynie parę zwrotów z książek.

– Il a brisé mon coeur... _(On złamał mi serce...)_

Snape podszedł do niej, nie mając pojęcia, co zrobić. Rozumiał jej gniew, ale jednocześnie chciał, aby i ona zrozumiała jego strach.

– Przecież jakoś cię z tego wyciągniemy – powiedział.

– Pan to już niech mi nie próbuje pomagać! Bo gdy przyjdzie co do czego, znów pan sobie ubzdura, że małżeństwo z Czarnym Panem to moje marzenie, i zrezygnuje pan z działań, tchórzliwie zamykając się w swych lochach!

Vicky zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. Twarz miała ciągle bardzo zmartwioną. Przygryzała koniuszek kciuka, wpatrując się w posadzkę.

– I ja się złościłam, że nie powiedział mi pan o tym, że ojca wyciągają z więzienia... – rzekła cicho. – A pan tymczasem nie powiedział mi nawet, że gdy raz tutaj przyjdę, to już stąd nie wyjdę...

– Zawsze możesz jeszcze wyjść – odparł krótko.

– I co, uciekać, ukrywać się do końca życia po lasach? A może u pana? To już wolę zamieszkać z Czarnym Panem i każdego dnia znosić strach o własne życie. – Spojrzała mu w oczy z odrazą.

– Dumbledore cię gdzieś ukryje.

– Och, ależ pan wspaniałomyślny! Trzeba było zaproponować to, gdy rozmawialiśmy parę godzin temu w pana gabinecie! Teraz jest już za późno. Nie ucieknę, bo zemści się na mojej rodzinie. Ja, w porównaniu do pana, troszczę się o dobro innych.

– Pozwól mi w takim razie zatroszczyć się o ciebie chociaż tej nocy, póki jeszcze mogę... – Jego oczy chciały przebić się przez jej gniewne oblicze, wpatrując się w nią świdrująco.

Victoria spojrzała na niego z rozbawieniem.

– Słucham? _Póki jeszcze pan może_? Nie, nie może pan. Jedyne co panu wolno, a wręcz jest wskazane, to się stąd w tej chwili wynieść.

I, nie patrząc na niego, podeszła do swojego łóżka i położyła się na nim, tyłem do Snape'a. On jednak nie zamierzał odpuścić, chociaż może i nawet sama Victoria nie chciała, żeby odpuścił – jeden Merlin o tym wie – i usiadł na skraju jej łóżka.

– Nie chcesz uciekać, w sumie słusznie, ale musisz o czymś wiedzieć – powiedział w końcu. – To nie będzie zwyczajne zawarcie małżeństwa, a z pewnymi korzyściami dla niego. Połączy was w taki sposób, że nie będzie mógł umrzeć, póki ty nie ucierpisz. Nie wiem, o co dokładnie w tym chodzi. Zapewne powie ci po fakcie.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że jest to z miłości, proszę mi wierzyć... – odparła krótko, już nieco spokojniej. – I nie obchodzi mnie to, że jestem jego kolejną przeszkodą ku śmierci. Trudno. Mógł pan pomyśleć o tym wcześniej, ja nie zamierzam uciekać.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli.

– A więc teraz nie tylko nie będę mógł do ciebie mówić, ale nawet nie będę cię za często widywał. O ile w ogóle będę.

– Już mi to obojętne, czy będziemy się widywać – odpowiedziała chłodno. – Wbił mi pan nóż w plecy.

Snape westchnął cicho.

– Daj spokój, jak ty kiedyś wydałaś mnie Czarnemu Panu, to i tak ci wybaczyłem.

Victoria podparła się na ramionach i spojrzała na niego wściekle. Jej wcale to nie śmieszyło, mimo iż on się lekko uśmiechał.

– To już lepiej mógł mnie pan wydać, niż skazywać na wieczne życie u jego boku.

– Nie przesadzasz? Przecież to potrwa tylko kilka miesięcy... Potem go pokonamy, a ciebie wyciągniemy z tego tak, żebyś nie miała nawet jednego zadrapania.

– Och, a więc chce pan próbować złamać magię, którą jutro nas połączą? Powodzenia. A, i o jakich zadrapaniach pan mówi? Mam nadzieję, że nie o tych na duszy, bo od tych mnie raczej nic nie uchroni, biorąc pod uwagę fakt bycia żoną najgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika świata.

– Wiem. Wytrzymasz parę miesięcy, już i tak dużo wytrzymałaś, a potem wszystko wróci do normy... Już nie będzie podwójnego życia, nie będzie śmierciożerców, Czarnego Pana... Będzie tylko spokój.

Chciał złapać ją za dłoń, ale odsunęła się od niego.

– Naprawdę... Niech pan już idzie – powiedziała słabym głosem. – Chcę zostać sama.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na nią, a następnie pokiwał głową, wstał i wyszedł.

Z samego rana skrzat domowy obudził ją i oznajmił, że państwo Malfoyowie oczekują jej za pół godziny na śniadaniu. Vicky niechętnie zwlokła się z łóżka, wykonała poranną toaletę, na piżamę zarzuciła czarny szlafrok i zeszła na dół.

– Dzień dobry – rzuciła do swoich domowników, którzy siedzieli już przy stole.

– Dobry, a nawet bardzo dobry – odparł wesoło Lucjusz. – Po pierwsze nie ma to jak jedzenie we własnym domu, a po drugie... moja córka wychodzi za mąż. Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć w ciebie, moja droga – spojrzał na Victorię, która patrzyła na niego z jakimś obrzydzeniem. – Cóż za zaszczyt nas spotkał... Mimo tylu niegodziwości...

– Jaki ty jesteś zaślepiony, Lucjuszu – rzekła chłodno Narcyza. – Nie mogę cię słuchać.

– Kochanie, chyba nie uważasz, że naszej córce wydarzy się dziś krzywda? I chyba jesteś sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że już nie będziemy musieli się nikogo bać? – dodał przyciszonym głosem. – Czarnego Pana nie będą interesowały nasze przewinienia i słabości.

– Szkoda tylko, że kosztem twojej córki, impertynencie! – powiedziała podniesionym głosem jasnowłosa.

– Ach, jestem pewien, że Victorii też to wyjdzie na dobre – rzekł po chwili Lucjusz, nabijając kawałek łososia na widelec. – I powstrzyma ją od spiskowania z Dumbledore'em – dodał po chwili, patrząc z niezadowoleniem na córkę.

– Jak śmiesz?! – oburzyła się Victoria. – Chciałam cię wyciągnąć z więzienia bez żadnych afer!

– Gdybyś to zrobiła, dziś być może nie byłoby ślubu, a cztery pogrzeby, a dokładniej nasze. Myślisz, że Czarny Pan nie doszedłby do tego, że spiskowałaś z Dumbledore'em i to dzięki niemu wypuścili mnie z więzienia? Przed nim niczego się nie ukryje, ale jesteś jeszcze zbyt naiwna, by o tym wiedzieć...

– Och, ja bym raczej ujęła to tak... Czego to się przed nim NIE ukryje? – uśmiechnęła się, a matka spojrzała na nią ostrzegawczo.

– Nie będę w to wnikał – powiedział Lucjusz ze zmrużonymi oczami – bo od dziś kłamstwa nie będą szły ci tak gładko.

– Zobaczymy – odparła Vicky, nakładając sobie sałatkę na talerz i uśmiechając się lekko do siebie.

Po śniadaniu Victoria ubrała się i wraz z Draconem udali się na spacer po dworku. Kilka godzin później skrzaty domowe rozpoczęły przygotowywanie potraw i dekoracji weselnych.

Gdy słońce już zaczynało zbliżać się ku horyzontowi, Victoria stała na swoim balkonie, oparta rękami o balustradę, i patrzyła przed siebie. Miała na sobie białą suknię, która sięgała aż do podłogi. Jej pokręcone dziś włosy ukryte były w znacznej części pod przezroczystym welonem. Gdy stwierdziła, że to już czas, z westchnięciem złapała w dłonie bukiet i, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na swoją komnatę, wyszła na korytarz i skierowała się ku schodom wiodącym na dół.


	36. Chapter 36

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Idąc w stronę Czarnego Pana – który siedział w fotelu na drugim końcu salonu i wpatrywał się w nią z jakimś zamyśleniem – i trzymając w drżących dłoniach mały bukiecik, patrzyła w okno, które znajdowało się nad Voldemortem i przez które do pomieszczenia wlewało się pomarańczowe światło zachodzącego słońca. Po obu jej stronach skupieni byli śmierciożercy, którzy stali pod ścianami i z napięciem obserwowali piękność w białej sukni oraz swego pana w czarnej, ozdobionej szmaragdowymi nitami, szacie.

Vicky na chwilę odkleiła wzrok od okna i zerknęła w prawo – spostrzegła Narcyzę, która miała w oczach łzy. Wiedziała, że nie były to łzy wzruszenia ani szczęścia.

Posmutniała. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie dzień swojego ślubu... Bo co to za ślub, który nie miał nic wspólnego z miłością, a jedynie chodziło o korzyści dla tej drugiej strony...?

Dla tej drugiej strony... Merlinie! Merlinie najsłodszy, czy ty masz jakikolwiek wpływ na ten świat?! Widzisz przecież, że serce – może nie najczystsze, ale na pewno szlachetne – idzie właśnie połączyć się z kimś, kto tego serca nawet nie ma, bo dawno zniknęło pod grubą skorupą nienawiści! Jak możesz pozwalać na to? Dlaczego nie ześlesz teraz jakiegoś niebiańskiego wysłannika, który mieczem wykutym w boskim piecu zatrzyma to nieśmieszne przedstawienie? Masz, Merlinie, jakąkolwiek władzę...? Chyba nie masz...

Gdy stanęła przed nim, podniósł się z fotela. Tuż przy jego stopach wiła się Nagini, która niebezpiecznie zaczęła zbliżać się do Victorii, jakby oceniając, czy rzeczywiście jest godna jej pana.

Podszedł do nich Yaxley. Stanął między nimi i kazał im coś za sobą powtarzać. Victoria nie wiedziała nawet co. Nie chciała wiedzieć. Nie chciała świadomie wypowiadać słów łączących ją z _nim_. Trzymał ją za dłoń, a jego czerwone oczy wędrowały po jej twarzy. Ona patrzyła gdzieś w bok. Następnie Yaxley, po słowach przysięgi, wyciągnął różdżkę, a Victoria obserwowała, jak niebieskie pierścienie oplatują dłoń jej i jego, a następnie znikają. Chciała już zabrać swoją dłoń, ale Czarny Pan wciąż ją trzymał. Yaxley bowiem znów zaczął szeptać jakieś zaklęcie. Słońce właśnie całkowicie zaszło. Ktoś zapalił kilka świec. W salonie panowała niemal ciemność. Victoria, z przyspieszonym oddechem, wpatrywała się w oczy swojego małżonka. Ogarnął ją strach.

Wtedy Yaxley przejechał różdżką po jej ręce, jakby zbierając z niej coś, i po chwili samym koniuszkiem różdżki dotknął rękę Czarnego Pana, jakby tam to coś odkładając. Zrozumiała, że to musiało być to zaklęcie, które łączyło ich w ten dziwny sposób, dzięki któremu Voldemort nie mógł zginąć, póki ona była cała. Poczuła ból w całym ciele, jednak trwał on na tyle krótko, że nie zdążyła nawet przymknąć oczu. I było po wszystkim.

Yaxley, składając im pokłon, odszedł do reszty zgromadzonych. Zabrzmiała uroczysta muzyka. Czarny Pan puścił jej rękę i wyszeptał do niej:

– Masz godzinę. Porozmawiaj z gośćmi, pożegnaj się z rodziną, spakuj potrzebne rzeczy. A potem wrócę po ciebie i przeniesiemy się.

Przed nimi już ustawili się w kolejce goście, chcąc złożyć pokłon i pogratulować. Czarny Pan jednak podszedł tylko do kilku śmierciożerców, którzy stali najbliżej, podziękował im za obecność, pozwolił oddać sobie pokłon, i deportował się.

Victoria przez dziesięć minut zbierała gratulacje i udawała szczęśliwą.

Gdy goście zajęli się jedzeniem, piciem i zabawą, podeszła do Narcyzy i Dracona.

– Tak mi przykro, Vicky... – wyszeptała Cyzia, próbując się nie rozpłakać.

Draco porwał ją w objęcia.

– Spokojnie, za kilka miesięcy to wszystko się skończy... Jestem pewna... – próbowała pocieszyć ich Victoria.

Spędziła większość czasu z rodziną, jednak gdy godzina podarowana jej przez Voldemorta zaczęła zbliżać się ku końcowi, udała się do swojej komnaty by spakować jakieś rzeczy. Pozostawszy sama ze sobą wpadła w jakąś aberrację i pakując torbę, totalnie nie wiedziała, co do niej wrzuca. Wzrok miała nieobecny. Gdy zdrowy rozsądek jednak przebłysnął gdzieś między chaosem w jej głowie, zdjęła z siebie w końcu suknię ślubną i wszelkie ozdoby. Założyła elegancką, szmaragdową sukienkę. Na ramieniu zawiesiła torebkę i wyszła ostatni raz na swój balkon. Wiatr zawiał wtedy wyjątkowo silnie. Oparła obie ręce o balustradę i wpatrzyła się w ciemne niebo. Od dziś niektórzy zapewne będą nazywali ją panią świata. Królową.

Chyba nie byłaby człowiekiem – istotą iście chciwą i żądną władzy – gdyby przez choć jedną chwilę jej się to nie spodobało...

Tak więc stojąc na tym balkonie i przyjmując z pokorą na swą twarz uderzenia wiatru, uśmiechała się lekko.

Po chwili poczuła, że ktoś stoi obok niej. Odwróciła głowę. John Scott także wpatrywał się gdzieś daleko przed siebie. Wiatr targał jego długi, czarny płaszcz. Wyglądali razem niezwykle. Mimo iż Voldemort był teraz w postaci zwykłego mężczyzny, wciąż biła od niego władza i zapewne każdy, kto napotkałby wzrok Johnny'ego, natychmiast spuściłby głowę. Ale nie ona. Ona była teraz jego żoną. Obróciła się twarzą do niego i musnęła jego rękę. On także spojrzał na nią i nawet lekko się uśmiechnął. Odwzajemnił lekki ścisk dłoni i deportował ją ze sobą.

Pojawili się przed dworkiem, do którego już kiedyś ją zabrał – po tym, jak zabiła Iwanowa. Pamiętała, iż miejsce to znajdowało się gdzieś w zachodniej Anglii. Czy już wtedy, gdy pojawiła się tutaj pierwszy raz, planował, że za jakiś czas poślubi ją i uwięzi w tym miejscu? Czy właśnie po to kupił ten dom? Aby mieć ją gdzie ukrywać przed światem?

Weszli do środka. Victoria z rozczarowaniem zauważyła, że wnętrze nie było już tak przytulne, jak ostatnio. Zaszły tu duże zmiany. Teraz bardziej miejsce to przypominało wnętrze jej rodzinnego domu, co wcale jej się nie podobało – już dosyć lat mieszkała wśród wysublimowanych ozdób, ale pozbawionych jakiekolwiek życia; wśród marmurowych lub szmaragdowych ścian, które widziały więcej strachu, niż radości. Czy tu będzie tak samo...? „ _Gorzej_ " – coś szepnęło w jej duszy.

Udali się do salonu, który znajdował się na lewo od wejścia. Był on duży. Jedną ze ścian pokrywały regały z książkami. W rogu stał kominek, a przed nim sofa i dwa fotele obite bordową skórą. Niemal zabrakło jej tchu gdy zauważyła, że nad kominkiem wisiał... jej własny portret. Ciemne włosy spoczywały na nim na jej plecach. Niebieskie oczy przeszywająco wpatrywały się w oglądającego. Bluzkę miała tam bordową, tak samo jak szminkę. Przynajmniej było jasne, czym kierował się Voldemort, wybierając sofę i fotele w tym kolorze...

Odłożyła torebkę na komodę i podeszła do okien, które znajdowały się na wprost wejścia do salonu. Zauważyła, że między oknami znajdowały się także drzwi wiodące na taras. Z okien tych widać było ogród, który znajdował się za domem. Jego szczegółów dostrzec nie mogła, ponieważ na zewnątrz było ciemno.

Wciągnęła głośno powietrze i obróciła się do Johnny'ego, który stał w progu i ją obserwował. Zdjął już czarny płaszcz i teraz miał na sobie tylko ciemną koszule i spodnie.

– I jak ci się podoba? – zapytał.

– Tutaj? – rozejrzała się nieznacznie. – Jest niesamowicie. Miły klimat.

– To dobrze, bo będziesz tu mieszkać.

– A ty?

Spojrzał na nią krótko, a potem uśmiechnął się i zaczął spacerować po salonie.

– Teoretycznie też. Ale nie zawsze będę na miejscu. Sama rozumiesz, że ktoś taki jak ja ma wiele spraw do załatwiania... Czasem bywam za granicą, czasem bardzo blisko, ale jednak nie tu...

– Rozumiem – kiwnęła głową.

– Masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Właściwie zaraz muszę się przenieść do Irlandii... Mam tam rozmowę z pewnym czarodziejem. Pragnie on służyć nam pomocą w wojnie, która się zbliża... Podobno ma po swojej stronie parę olbrzymów. Każda siła się przyda.

– Naturalnie – odparła szybko. – Czy mam jeszcze jakieś pytania...? Może... czy coś się między nami zmienia? Mam jakieś szczególne obowiązki wobec ciebie?

– Dobre pytanie – uśmiechnął się znów i zbliżył do niej. – Masz być mi posłuszna i wierna. Pod każdym względem. Musisz być także gotowa do poświęceń... Gotowa zginąć ze mną... Lub za mnie. I od dziś żadnego Johna Scotta. To nazwisko było tylko na chwilę, byś miała jak do mnie mówić pod tą postacią. Ale teraz żadnego fałszu. Teraz, gdy jestem już niemal jednością z twoją duszą, mów mi Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. To moje prawdziwe nazwisko, które porzuciłem, jednakże... dla ciebie niech istnieje dalej. Lecz tylko dla ciebie.

Uśmiechnęła się słabo.

– A mogę wiedzieć, co dokładnie kryło się pod naszą małżeńską przysięgą? Przecież to nie był zwykły ślub... Coś tam było z korzyścią dla ciebie, czyż nie?

Po raz kolejny się uśmiechnął, aż Victoria zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jego przypadkiem to wszystko nie bawi.

– Powiedzmy, że gdy pójdę na dno, to pociągnę cię za sobą – odparł krótko, popatrzył na nią tajemniczo i odwrócił się. Idąc już w stronę wyjścia rzekł: – Wrócę za kilka godzin. Łaskawa bądź na mnie poczekać nim pójdziesz spać...

Gdy drzwi się za nim zamknęły i została sama w domu, aż opadła z wrażenia na fotel. Wpatrywała się długo w ścianę, niemal nie mrugając. Nie miała nawet siły myśleć o tym, co właśnie działo się w jej wnętrzu. Podniosła się więc i postanowiła obejrzeć resztę domu.

W każdym pomieszczeniu panował ten sam tajemniczy, wręcz przytłaczający klimat. Wszystko było takie zimne i ponure. Co prawda już na pierwszy rzut oka można było dostrzec, że nawet zwykła zasłona w jadalni wykonana była z najdroższej tkaniny, ale... co z tego?

Wspięła się marmurowymi schodami na wyższe piętro. Odnalazła na nim dużą sypialnię z wielkim łożem z baldachimem. _Czy zamierzał spać z nią w jednym łóżku?_

Przez sypialnię przechodziło się do dużej łazienki z wielką wanną. Victoria patrzyła na rozmiary tej wanny ze zgrozą. Postanowiła jednak wyrzucić zbędne myśli z głowy i wziąć kąpiel. Po godzinie wyszła z łazienki, czysta i pachnąca, ubrana w białą, przewiewną, długą halkę. _Na Merlina, jak się przy nim ubierać...?! Czy taka halka nie urazi go? Może powinnam sypiać w... szlafroku?_ I te jednak myśli odgoniła, pozostając w halce. W końcu była jego żoną, czyż nie...?

Oczywiście nie mogła pozwolić sobie na to, aby usnąć. Kazał jej czekać. Zeszła więc na dół, do salonu. Tym razem narzuciła na siebie jednak czerwony szlafrok, ponieważ – mimo że w domu tym było ciepło – ciągle czuła na plecach zimne dreszcze. W salonie zaczęła przeglądać książki. Poddała się jednak po paru chwilach odkrywszy, że większość dotyczy czarnej magii. Oczywiście w głębi duszy wiedziała, że skoro ma dostęp do biblioteczki Voldemorta, to warto to wykorzystać... Ale nie dziś. Dziś już nie miała siły na jakiekolwiek nowe niespodzianki.

Usiadła w fotelu i westchnęła głośno. A więc udał się do Irlandii, by rozmawiać z kimś, kto ma pomóc mu w wojnie... _Wojna._ Po czyjej stronie tak naprawdę była? Nie miała pojęcia. Na samym początku, właściwie od dziecka, należała całą duszą do załogi Czarnego Pana. Z rozpoczęciem siódmego roku w Hogwarcie przeniosła się na stronę Dumbledore'a i wraz ze Snape'em szpiegowała przeciwny obóz. A później wszystko się poplątało, bowiem czasem wspierała tych, a czasem tych... A teraz? Komu jej serce było bardziej oddane? Nie umiała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zdawało się, że gdzieś głęboko w środku życzyła wygranej Dumbledore'owi, Potterowi i całej tej zgrai, ponieważ nie chciała dla świata tego zła, które tak dobrze znała. Jednak, jak na ironię, właśnie to, że wychowała się i żyła po stronie zła machinalnie odciągało ją od dobra.

Dochodziła druga w nocy, gdy wrócił. Zastał ją w salonie, w fotelu. W dłoni trzymała lampkę wina. Oczy miała przymknięte, jednak gdy poczuła, że stoi tuż obok niej, otworzyła je.

– I jak ci poszło? – zapytała.

Opadł na drugi fotel i oparł głowę o oparcie.

– Bardzo dobrze – odparł krótko i uśmiechnął się.

– Czyli... wygramy tę wojnę?

– Och, oczywiście że wygramy. Chyba w to nie wątpisz, ma chérie _(moja droga)_?

– Absolutnie.

– Chodź tu do mnie – rzekł po chwili.

Odłożyła lampkę na podłogę i podeszła do jego fotela. Nieśmiało usiadła mu na kolanach.

– Jeśli wygramy tę wojnę, to wszystko będzie nasze – powiedział, owijając sobie wokół palca kosmyk jej włosów. – Zawładnę całym światem czarodziejów, Ministerstwem, Hogwartem. Obwołam się na jedynego i absolutnego władcę. A wtedy ty będziesz królową, która zasiądzie u mego boku. Musisz głęboko wierzyć w naszą wygraną i za żadne skarby nie działać na mą niekorzyść. Jesteś teraz najbliżej mnie, dla ciebie właśnie przyjmuję postać zwykłego śmiertelnika. Zdrada u najbliższych jest najczęściej spotykana... Obyś i ty się nie zhańbiła, próbując w jakikolwiek sposób mi zaszkodzić...

– Jakże bym śmiała...? – odparła po chwili i zamyśliła się. – Właściwie dlaczego zdecydowałeś się przyjmować postać zwykłego człowieka? Pamiętam jak mówiłeś, że pod tą postacią chcesz spróbować takiego zwykłego życia, ale...

– Tak, i to jest powód. Moje prawdziwe oblicze jest zbyt wielkie i boskie, by hańbić je sprawami przyziemnymi, alkoholem czy nawet trzymaniem kogokolwiek na kolanach – uśmiechnął się znacząco. – A poza tym i dla ciebie jest to lepsze. Bo wiesz, że gdy jestem pod postacią człowieka, to jestem twoim mężem, ale gdy jestem pod postacią Lorda Voldemorta, to jestem przede wszystkim twoim panem.

Kiwnęła głową i odwróciła wzrok. Siedzieli w milczeniu. On wciąż bawił się jej włosami, przyglądając się im z jakąś fascynacją. Ona natomiast wpatrywała się w ścianę z rozszerzonymi oczami, więc tego nie widziała. Podniosła się nagle i podeszła do wielkiego okna, które zajmowało jedną trzecią całej ściany. Wpatrzyła się w księżyc, owinęła nieco szczelniej szlafrokiem i zapytała:

– A więc naprawdę będę królową?

Tom uśmiechnął się tak, jak uśmiecha się rybak, gdy ryba zaczepia się o jego haczyk.

– O tak, moja droga.

– Ale w takim razie ty musisz być królem... – obróciła się twarzą do niego.

– I uczynię się nim. Gdy tylko wygramy wojnę z Dumbledore'em, pokonamy jego i Pottera... Wtedy zawładniemy całym światem.

Victoria podeszła do niego i klęknęła u jego stóp, łapiąc go za kolana i wznosząc swe piękne oczy ku niemu.

– Ale czy oby na pewno wygramy tę wojnę?! – zapytała, zaciskając usta. – Wiesz, jak Dumbledore potrafi zaskakiwać...!

– Victorio... Śmierciożercy to nie tylko Krąg Wewnętrzny, który widujesz podczas spotkań i z którym bawisz się na różnych uroczystościach... Nie możesz wiedzieć o tym, jak wielu ich tak naprawdę jest, ponieważ nigdy nie byłaś na polu walki i, już ja o to zadbam, nie będziesz. Możesz sobie więc tylko wyobrazić, że gdyby śmierciożercy pojawili się teraz przed Hogwartem, to zajęliby niemal całe błonia... A nim nadejdzie ostateczny dzień rozrachunku, dołączy do nas jeszcze więcej ludzi i stworzeń... Jestem pewien...

Victoria po chwili podniosła się i zajęła drugi fotel, wciąż nad czymś rozmyślając.

– Późno już – powiedział po chwili Tom i wstał.

Ona także wstała i razem ruszyli na górę. W sypialni ściągnęła szlafrok, a on tymczasem udał się do łazienki. Z napięciem oczekiwała chwili, aż z niej wyjdzie. Ciekawość w czym Tom – który w rzeczywistości był przecież Lordem Voldemortem! – będzie spał, przyprawiała ją niemal o gęsią skórkę. Przykryła się więc do biustu aksamitną kołdrą, głowę położyła na poduszce i wpatrywała się zawzięcie w drzwi łazienki.

Po pewnym czasie otworzyły się. Wysoki mężczyzna o ciemnobrązowych – w tym momencie wilgotnych – włosach i oczach o tym samym kolorze, z lekkim zarostem i niezwykle pięknymi rysami twarzy wpatrywał się właśnie w nią. Miał na sobie granatową koszulkę i dolną część bielizny. Zaczął zbliżać się powolnym krokiem w stronę łóżka, jakby chcąc wzbudzić w niej jak największe pragnienie. Rzeczywiście mu się to udało, ponieważ nim zdążył usiąść przy niej, ona już cała drżała i przymykała oczy. _Co ją tak naprawdę najbardziej podniecało? Jego niesamowita fizjognomia czy może świadomość jego władzy i potęgi? Trzeba bowiem przyznać, że gdy dziś usłyszała o tym, iż może zostać królową i razem z nim władać światem, coś się w niej poruszyło..._


	37. Chapter 37

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Zjawił się w Wielkiej Sali niemal o samym świcie. Chciał bowiem zjeść śniadanie w całkowitej samotności, nie musząc spotykać kogokolwiek. Gdy Dumbledore, który zjawił się na śniadaniu o normalnej porze, zauważył nieobecność przyjaciela, posmutniał w duchu i od razu udał się do lochów. Był pewien, że Severus nie będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać. Pojawiwszy się jednak w gabinecie Snape'a, dostrzegł na twarzy przyjaciela całkowite rozluźnienie i zwyczajny drwiący uśmiech.

– Przyszedłeś sprawdzić, czy oby nie popełniłem samobójstwa? – rzucił z ironią Snape, szukając czegoś w szufladzie swojego biurka.

– Powiedzmy... – odparł niepewnym głosem Albus, jakby spodziewał się co najmniej, iż Severus szuka w tym biurku mugolskiej broni, by za chwilę strzelić sobie w skroń. – Wszystko więc w porządku, mówisz? – Zasiadł na krześle przed jego biurkiem.

– Och, a dlaczego miałoby nie być w porządku? – Wyciągnął w końcu z szuflady nowe pióro i położył je na biurku. Albus odetchnął, że nie była to żadna broń. – A zresztą... Po co pytam? Chodzi ci o to, że wczoraj panna Malfoy wyszła za Czarnego Pana. Myślisz, że złamało mi to serce czy coś w tym stylu... Że się załamałem... Że tonę w morzu swoich łez... Otóż, jak zresztą widać, nie.

– Nie od dziś cię znam, Severusie – mruknął Albus wciąż niezbyt pewnym głosem. – Możesz sobie udawać, że to cię nie rusza, ale...

– Nie rusza mnie – przerwał mu niemiło Snape. – Dlaczego próbujesz mi wmówić, że mnie rusza? Jak mnie to w tobie irytuje... Zawsze próbujesz mi coś wmówić...

– To dlaczego nie udałeś się wczoraj na ten ślub?

– Ta dziewczyna upadała na moich oczach już tyle razy, że postanowiłem darować jej dodatkowej pary oczu oglądającej jej największą porażkę.

Dumbledore zmrużył lekko oczy, przyglądając mu się.

– Mówisz to tak, jakby ona się pchała do tego małżeństwa.

Snape milczał. Uporczywie wpatrywał się w pergaminy, które leżały na jego biurku.

– A przecież ona by tam nawet nie poszła, gdybyś ją ostrzegł... – dodał cicho po chwili.

– Wiem! – krzyknął Snape. – Tak, to wszystko moja wina. Zrozumiałe.

– To nie jest niczyja wina. Tylko przestań robić z niej kogoś, kim nie jest. Pomimo tego, że faktycznie bywała zapatrzona w Czarnego Pana, śmierciożerców, czyli niemal we własną rodzinę, próbowała nas wspierać. Wiele informacji mi przekazała. I, zastanów się, myślisz że ona w tym momencie jest szczęśliwa? Właśnie tak, wyobraź ją sobie teraz. Znasz ją przecież. I co? Jest według ciebie szczęśliwa u jego boku?

– Nie wiem – odparł Snape tonem nieco rozchwianym, jednak szybko się opanował. – Może tak. A raczej niemal na pewno tak. Nie znasz jej, Albusie. A raczej znasz ją tylko z tej dobrej strony. Bo przecież ci pomagała, tak... Ale o ilu rzeczach mogła ci powiedzieć, a nie powiedziała, co? – spojrzał na niego z pewną satysfakcją, rad, że udało mu się wymyślić jakiś kontrargument. – Albo ile razy chciała, i pewnie zresztą to robiła, podsunąć ci jakąś fałszywą informację?

– Ostrzegła mnie przed atakiem na Azkaban w czasie którego mieli wyciągnąć Lucjusza... Czy to nie mówi samo za siebie?

– Zrobiła to tylko dlatego, że nie cierpi ojca. Gdyby chodziło o Narcyzę, sama by napadła na ten Azkaban i pozabijała każdego, kto by jej się nawinął.

– Naprawdę chcesz ją umniejszyć w swoich własnych oczach – westchnął Albus, a po chwili wstał. – Gdybyś jednak mógł... chociaż dla mnie, jeśli nie chcesz z własnej woli... postarać się o odwiedzenie jej...

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, patrząc na niego z niechęcią. Następnie jednak kiwnął głową, ale chyba bardziej po to, aby Dumbledore wreszcie dał mu spokój i sobie poszedł.

Victoria otworzyła oczy i od razu je przymrużyła. Promienie słońca wpadające przez okno świeciły prosto w jej twarz. Obróciła się i dostrzegła, że miejsce obok było puste. Na chwilę zamarła i zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy ten ślub nie był przypadkiem jej snem. Rozejrzała się. _A więc nie. To nie był sen_. Leżała w łóżku, w wielkiej komnacie z ciemnofioletowymi tapetami ozdobionymi różnymi wzorkami. Naprzeciw łoża stała komoda wykonana z ciemnego drewna, a na niej znajdował się porcelanowy wazon z różami. To była jej nowa sypialnia... _Ich_ nowa sypialnia.

Kolejny dowód na to, że wczorajszy dzień wcale nie był snem, stanowiły małe siniaki na nadgarstkach i zaczerwienienia w innych miejscach. Czarny Pan w łóżku wcale nie był delikatny i nie zważył na to, że to był jej _pierwszy raz_. Silnie łapał ją za nadgarstki i ściskał jej ramiona, piersi, uda...

Nie wiedziała, czy po prostu zszedł na dół, czy może już go nie było w domu. Wykonała poranną toaletę i ubrała się w czarne, dopasowane spodnie oraz czerwoną, gładką bluzkę. Włosy rozczesała, użyła ulubionych perfum i zeszła na dół, niepewnie zaglądając do każdego pomieszczenia po kolei.

– Jesteś tu... Tom? – Jego imię z trudem przeszło jej przez gardło. Wczorajsza fascynacja, którą czuła patrząc na niego, odeszła niczym księżyc o poranku.

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Udała się do salonu i usiadła w fotelu. Co ma teraz robić całymi dniami, skoro nie chodzi do szkoły? Nie miała nawet pojęcia, czy może w ogóle wyjść z domu. I co ma jeść? Pstryknęła palcami. Pojawił się skrzat domowy. _Czyli jednak mężulek zadbał o to, żebym nie umarła z głodu..._ , pomyślała z ironią i poprosiła skrzata o śniadanie.

Godzina minęła, gdy wrócił. Miał na sobie elegancki garnitur. _Merlinie, skąd on bierze takie ubrania?,_ pomyślała, witając go uśmiechem.

– I jak się miewa moja świeżo upieczona żona? – podszedł do niej, a ona podniosła się z fotela.

Pocałował ją w głowę i usadowił się w fotelu, pociągając ją w dół, by usiadła na jego kolanach.

– Bardzo dobrze, a jak u ciebie? – zapytała, nieśmiało zerkając mu w oczy.

– Wszystko w jak najlepszym porządku. Zajrzałem dziś do twoich rodziców i zapewniłem ich, że jesteś w bezpiecznym miejscu i w dobrych warunkach.

Uśmiechnęła się, a następnie odważyła zapytać:

– Czy mogę w ogóle wychodzić z domu? Na przykład na podwórze?

– Naturalnie. A nawet za podwórze, ale tylko na odległość pół mili z każdej strony od domu, bo te właśnie tereny zabezpieczyłem zaklęciami. Dzięki nim nikt cię nawet nie zauważy, o ile oczywiście nie przekroczysz tej granicy – pół mili od naszego domu. A przekroczyć jej ci stanowczo zabraniam. Mieszkamy na totalnym odludziu, jednak nigdy nie wiadomo, kto może tu zawędrować... Rozumiesz?

Pokiwała głową.

– A będziemy tu czasem zapraszać jakichś gości? Albo na przykład będziemy przenosić się do innych? Ale... razem. Bo dzisiaj byłeś sam... A ja też chciałabym czasem zobaczyć się z matką...

– Spokojnie, będę cię czasem zabierał w różne miejsca i do innych. Może kiedyś kogoś tu zaprosimy... Zobaczymy. Na razie nacieszmy się sobą... – uśmiechnął się do niej i przytulił głowę do jej szyi, wdychając zapach jej perfum.

Wsunęła palce w jego włosy i odchyliła głowę do tyłu, głośno wzdychając, gdy zaczął całować ją po szyi. W rzeczywistości jednak nic nie czuła. Myśli miała przepełnione rodziną, Hogwartem, tą nieszczęsną połową mili... Więc jej nowy świat miał tylko milę. _Mila ze wschodu na zachód, z jej dworkiem w połowie, albo mila na północ i południe. Tyle teraz mierzyło jej życie._ Tom wsunął dłoń pod jej bluzkę. _Severus. Merlinie, dlaczego pomyślała teraz o Severusie? Przecież on sam popchnął ją w jego ramiona... Zapewne jest niezwykle z siebie zadowolony. Dlaczego jednak nie pojawił się na ślubie?_ Rozpiął jej stanik, a ona machinalnie ściągnęła z siebie bluzkę, myślami była jednakże daleko. _Niby żałował tego, że jej nie ostrzegł o zamiarach Voldemorta... Ale co z tego, iż żałował? Jego własna pycha i duma nie pozwoliły mu na to, aby powiedzieć jej prawdę wystarczająco wcześnie. Jak więc mogłaby czuć smutek, że on siedział teraz zapewne sam i nie miał już nikogo, poza Dumbledore'em, do kogo mógłby się odezwać?_ Rozpiął swoje spodnie, a ona ściągnęła swoje i usiadła na nim okrakiem. Wszedł w nią. _Bo przecież wcześniej to z nią rozmawiał... Często się kłócili, to prawda, ale w przypadku Snape'a nawet kłótnia była czymś niespotykanym. Bo przy niej chciało mu się szukać argumentów, denerwować się albo próbować ją do czegoś przekonać. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, pewnie tylko ograniczyłby się do drwiącego uśmieszku i wyzwisk. Ale na niej mu zależało, prawda?_

 _Tak... Zależało mu._

Wieczorem Victoria szła korytarzem na piętrze ku sypialni. Miała na sobie już halkę do spania. Nagle drogę zagrodził jej olbrzymi wąż, który zaczął na nią syczeć.

– Nagini...! – zawołała z przerażeniem, totalnie nie spodziewając się, że ten wąż też tutaj mieszka.

Nagini widocznie nie była najlepiej nastawiona do ukochanej swego pana, a dlaczego? Tego nie wiadomo. W każdym razie znajdywała pewną uciechę w tym, że Victoria patrzyła na nią ze strachem. Gdy dziewczyna chciała ją wyminąć i przejść, Nagini syknęła jeszcze głośniej.

– Odsuń się, ty... – wyszeptała złowrogo Vicky.

Po paru chwilach z sypialni wyszedł Tom. Oparł się o ścianę i obserwował zmagania Victorii.

– Możesz ją zabrać? – zapytała po chwili.

– Kochanie... Ty się chyba nie boisz węży? – zapytał tajemniczym tonem Tom, widząc jej niepewne spojrzenie.

– Nie przepadam za bezpośrednim kontaktem z nimi – odrzekła po chwili, jednak po jej wzroku widać było, że się bała.

Riddle patrzył na nią jakoś dziwnie. Zaczął powoli iść w jej kierunku.

– Jestem potomkiem Salazara Slytherina, który założył w Hogwarcie dom z wężem w herbie – zaczął po chwili bezbarwnym tonem. – Znam mowę węży. Od dziecka jestem z nimi związany. Ba! Każdy Ślizgon powinien być z nimi związany... I mam rozumieć, że moja żona się ich boi?! – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z nieukrywaną wściekłością.

– To nie tak, że się boję, po prostu... – zaczęła z lekką paniką w głosie.

Ale on nie zamierzał jej słuchać. Podszedł do niej, złapał ją za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć w głąb korytarza. Mówił coś mową węży do Nagini, która podążała za nimi. Dotarli do ostatnich drzwi w korytarzu. Tom otworzył je i wepchnął tam Victorię. Gdy Nagini wpełzła za nią, zamknął drzwi na klucz.

– Z lękami trzeba walczyć – powiedział chłodno i udał się w stronę sypialni.

Victoria upadła na podłogę. Szybko rozejrzała się. Znajdowała się w małym pomieszczeniu, w którym nie było żadnych mebli ani okien. Ściany pokrywała szmaragdowa tapeta. Poderwała się na równe nogi gdy Tom zamykał drzwi, uprzednio wpuszczając do środka Nagini. Gdy je zatrzasnął, zaczęła naciskać na klamkę, jednak nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku.

– Tom, proszę...! – zawołała słabo, gdy Nagini znów zaczęła na nią głośno syczeć.

Nie potrafiła wyjaśnić swojego strachu do węży. Po prostu czuła się przerażona, gdy Nagini znajdowała się blisko niej. Nie miała pojęcia, czy reagowałaby tak na każdego węża – bo z żadnym innym nie miała styczności – czy tylko na nią. W końcu, trzeba przyznać, Nagini była ogromna i być może wzbudziłaby strach nawet w tych, którzy uważali się za niezwykle odważnych.

Gdy zrozumiała, że Tom nie zamierza jej stąd szybko wypuścić, oparła się plecami o ścianę i z góry obserwowała zwierzę. Nagini, jakby specjalnie, wciąż na nią syczała i pełzała wokół jej stóp. Nieraz wykonywała też jakieś gwałtowne ruchy, przez co Victoria wciąż miała wrażenie, że za chwilę zostanie zaatakowana.

Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Po niecałej godzinie drzwi otworzyły się. Nagini wypełzła, a Victoria spojrzała tylko z niechęcią na Toma, który wszedł do pokoju. Wyciągnął rękę ku niej, gdyż siedziała na podłodze.

– Zrobiłem to dla twojego dobra – rzekł.

– Dla mojego dobra?

Patrzył na nią z góry, ponieważ wciąż nie podniosła się z posadzki. Po chwili jednak stwierdziła, że mimo wszystko powinna panować nad sobą. _To wciąż Czarny Pan..._ Wstała więc i pozbyła się z twarzy wszelkich wyrzutów.

– Jestem zmęczona... – rzekła, gdy wciąż patrzył na nią, stojąc w miejscu.

Chciała go wyminąć, ale chwycił ją za rękę.

– A jednak widzę w twoich oczach złość... Jakbym zrobił coś nie tak...?

– Nie, skądże, wszystko w porządku. Zamykanie człowieka z wielkim wężem w jednym pomieszczeniu nie jest czymś, o co można się gniewać – odparła, nie patrząc na niego i oczywiście nie mogąc powstrzymać ironii, która wręcz sama się narzucała w tej sytuacji.

– Nagini jest dla mnie niezwykle ważna – odparł surowym tonem. – Czasem będzie przebywała w tym domu. Musisz do niej przywyknąć i nie reagować na nią w sposób negatywny. Nie chcę nawet myśleć o tym, że kiedykolwiek mogłabyś ją ze strachu zaatakować...

Victoria milczała, wciąż nie patrząc na niego. Gdy puścił jej rękę, wyszła z pokoju i poszła do sypialni. Od razu położyła się do łóżka i przykryła kołdrą niemal po sam nos. Parę minut później dołączył do niej Tom. Bez słowa zaczęli zasypiać.


	38. Chapter 38

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Minęło parę dni. Pewnego ranka Tom oznajmił Victorii, że wieczorem wybiorą się na przyjęcie, które organizowane jest dla Kręgu Wewnętrznego w domu jej rodziców. Miało to być pierwsze jej wyjście jako jego żona, jako pani śmierciożerców.

Na tę okazję założyła sukienkę, sięgającą do podłogi, białą i wykonaną w całości z koronki.

– Trochę za dużo tej bieli – stwierdził Riddle, przyglądając jej się, nim wyruszyli. – Ale niech będzie. A to, pozwól, niech poświadczy o twym królewskim obliczu...

Pokazał jej przepiękny diadem, który wsunął na jej głowę. Doprawdy wyglądała jak królowa. Przez chwilę przeraził się nawet, że jej blask przyćmi jego własny, ale odepchnął te myśli. _Jeszcze tylko brakuje, abym i wobec nastoletniej dziewczyny zaczął być podejrzliwy_ , pomyślał z goryczą, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatnimi czasy coraz trudniej było mu choć trochę komukolwiek zaufać. Tak naprawdę obawiał się tej kobiety. Wiedziała o nim zdecydowanie za wiele, a mimo to nie pilnował jej, nie kontrolował w żaden sposób. Momentami tak bardzo go to dziwiło i przerażało, że miał chęć ją po prostu zamordować, nawet wcześniej nie upewniając się, czy rzeczywiście jest za co. Wciąż miał wrażenie, że na za dużo sobie pozwolił, wdając się w tak bliską relację z kobietą. Kobiety bywały przecież tak przebiegłe... Wystarczyła mu tylko historia własnej matki, by być o tym przekonanym. Z drugiej jednak strony coś nie pozwalało mu na szpiegowanie Victorii, przeglądanie jej myśli czy wspomnień. Może obawiał się, że zastanie w nich coś, co w jakiś sposób go dotknie, a przecież nie zaufał jej bez powodu. Po prostu chciał mieć jedną taką osobę, przy której nie musiałby zachowywać największej ostrożności i wciąż się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem go nie zdradza. Im bliżej była wojna, tym bardziej jego nerwy wystawiane były na ciężkie próby. Chciał je w jakiś sposób ukoić, więc dopuścił ją do siebie. Pozwolił sobie na rozmowy o niczym, spotkania i w końcu na ślub. Oczywiście ożenił się z nią by zapewnić sobie większą trwałość swojego bezcennego życia, ale... w jakimś stopniu był do niej jednak przywiązany. Wstyd było mu przed samym sobą, gdy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ponieważ nienawidził uczuć, emocji, a przywiązanie przecież od nich pochodziło. Trzeba też przyznać, że nie kontrolował jej także dlatego, gdyż – mimo iż uważał ją za dziewczynę inteligentną – sądził, że nie może się równać z nim i że jest po prostu za głupia i za młoda na podstępy czy zdradę kogoś tak niezwykłego, jak on. _Och, jak bardzo się mylił..._ Co innego taki Snape. Snape przewyższał go inteligencją i Czarny Pan doskonale o tym wiedział. Nie był z tego powodu zły czy zazdrosny, cieszył się wręcz, że ma za swoją prawą rękę kogoś tak mądrego. Ale w momencie, gdy pewnego razu zauważył, że Victoria patrzy na niego jakoś szczególnie, natychmiast stracił w jego oczach. Bo Vicky powinna być zainteresowana tylko i wyłącznie nim, Lordem Voldemortem, a nie Snape'em. I wtedy zaczął częściej myśleć o swoim „konkurencie". A gdy się tak dużo myśli, to różne rzeczy przychodzą do głowy... I wtedy właśnie Czarny Pan zdał sobie sprawę, że skoro Snape jest taki inteligentny, to może potrafi go oszukiwać? Z tym że, jak na ironię, nie chodziło mu wcale w tych swoich podejrzeniach o to, iż Snape może go oszukiwać w ten sposób, że tak naprawdę jest po stronie Dumbledore'a – jak w istocie było – ale że może oszukiwać go pod względem Victorii, że niby nic ich nie łączy... Ostatnio coraz częściej myślał o tym. Wyobrażał sobie ją i jego, jak gdzieś nocą spotykają się i śmieją, że oszukali Lorda Voldemorta... Bał się tego. Nie z tego powodu, że złamałoby mu to serce, którego przecież nie miał – a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał – a dlatego, że dałby się przechytrzyć kobiecie i komuś, kogo ona wolała od niego. Zacisnął oczy. Tak bardzo przeraziło go w tym momencie to, że ktokolwiek, komu on okazuje swe łaski, mógłby go oszukać, że aż chwilowo nie mógł patrzeć na Snape'a, który siedział przy jednym ze stolików, oraz na Victorię, która trwała przy nim na sofie.

Znajdowali się już na przyjęciu. Czarny Pan oczywiście był w swoim prawdziwym wcieleniu, bowiem o jego drugim obliczu wciąż nie wiedział nikt, poza Victorią. Wzdrygnął się, gdy o tym pomyślał. _Jak on ją do siebie blisko dopuścił...!_

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała Vicky, poruszając się niespokojnie i zerkając na jego wykrzywioną twarz. Oczywiście, gdy był we wcieleniu Lorda Voldemorta, jej ton był pełen pokory i oddania.

– Nie zwracaj się do swego pana tak obcesowo – odparł cicho, obserwując bawiących się śmierciożerców. Postanowił nieco ją zdystansować. _Zbyt bardzo ją do siebie dopuścił, zbyt bardzo..._

– Wybacz, panie... – odparła i, odwróciwszy od niego głowę, zmarszczyła brwi.

Przerażało ją to, że bała się nawet wstać i podejść do kogokolwiek. Nie miała pojęcia, czy może. Siedziała więc od początku przyjęcia na sofie obok Voldemorta i znosiła jego dziwny nastrój. Wiedziała, że gdy był w swojej prawdziwej postaci, powinna zwracać się do niego jak do władcy, ale przecież zadając pytanie: „ _co się dzieje?_ " nie zachowała się nietaktownie...

Po jakimś czasie nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy ze Snape'em. Odkąd wyszła za Voldemorta, starała się zapomnieć o Severusie. Chodziło jej głównie o swoje własne bezpieczeństwo, ale nie tylko... Musiała przecież o nim zapomnieć. Musiała zabić wszystkie uczucia, które do niego żywiła, bo inaczej życie byłoby dla niej męczarnią... Budzenie się obok kogoś innego byłoby piekłem... A gdy próbowała o nim zapomnieć, było trochę lżej. Teraz jednak, gdy jego oczy tak świdrująco się w nią wpatrywały, jej serce szybciej zabiło. Na początku patrzyli na siebie jakby obojętnie, ale z chwili na chwilę spojrzenia te wyrażały coraz większą potrzebę siebie nawzajem, rozmowy, dotyku...

– Panie, mogę iść porozmawiać z Draconem? – odważyła się zapytać.

– Przecież nie jesteś do mnie przywiązana, nie musisz tu cały czas siedzieć – odparł oschle, a jego twarz wyrażała jakieś niezadowolenie.

Victoria prawie uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, aby Czarny Pan odpowiadał jak mały, obrażony chłopczyk. Gdy odeszła od niego na parę kroków, podszedł do niego Dołohow, by zdać mu relację ze swojej wyprawy do Nowej Zelandii, którą odbył w celu pozyskania poparcia tamtejszych czarodziejów w wojnie. Victoria ucieszyła się, że zajęto jego uwagę, bowiem to nie na rozmowie z bratem zależało jej najbardziej...

Rzuciła krótkie, ale znaczące spojrzenie Severusowi, po czym wyszła z salonu. Snape odczekał parę minut i także wyszedł. Czekała na niego na końcu korytarza, gdzie światło świec niemal nie docierało. Gdy podszedł do niej, oparła się plecami o ścianę, ponieważ nogi prawie się pod nią ugięły. Nie rozumiała tego, przecież tyle dni poświęciła na to, by wmówić sobie, że nic do niego nie czuje...

– I jak ty się trzymasz? – zapytał od razu, biorąc w swoją dłoń jej dłoń.

– Dobrze. Czarny Pan jest całkiem znośny, gdy jesteśmy tylko we dwoje, tym się nie martw... A jak u ciebie?

Snape westchnął.

– Trochę pusto odkąd cię nie ma – odparł.

Victoria cicho jęknęła.

– Proszę cię... Nie mów tak. Teraz przez kolejne tygodnie znów nie będę myśleć o nikim innym, tylko o tobie.

Snape spojrzał na nią uważnie.

– Kiedy to wszystko się tak potoczyło? – zapytał. – Przecież ledwo co parę miesięcy temu zaczęliśmy w ogóle ze sobą rozmawiać... A właściwie nasze początki to raczej same kłótnie...

– Tak, też mnie to ciekawi... Pamiętam, jak te parę miesięcy temu cię nienawidziłam... – Spojrzała na niego z lekkim rozbawieniem. – Szukałam wtedy powodu, by cię wydać Czarnemu Panu.

– Co zresztą zrobiłaś – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Tak jak ty – odwzajemniła uśmiech. – Około tydzień temu, kiedy rozmawiając ze mną, nie powiedziałeś mi o tym, że Czarny Pan zamierza mnie poślubić.

– Więc jesteśmy kwita – uśmiechnął się gorzko. – A tak poważnie... Trochę stoimy w miejscu z Dumbledore'em. Nie jest za dobrze.

– To znaczy?

Snape rozejrzał się, a gdy upewnił się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje, powiedział:

– Czarny Pan ma większą armię jak na razie... Liczę, że po stronie Dumbledore'a jeszcze się stawią różni czarodzieje zza granicy, ale póki co Czarny Pan działa o wiele bardziej efektownie. Martwi mnie to.

– Doprawdy Czarny Pan ma większą armię? – Victoria spojrzała na niego z lekkim przerażeniem, jakby powiedziano jej coś, czego nigdy w życiu nie brała pod uwagę. – Ale... jeśli Dumbledore przegra tę wojnę, to...

Nie śmiała nawet dokończyć tego zdania. Poza tym Snape sam dobrze wiedział, w jak fatalnym położeniu znajdzie się i on, i ona – pozostając żoną Czarnego Pana już do śmierci – gdy Dumbledore przegra. Tak bardzo przeraziła ją wizja trwania u boku Voldemorta już na zawsze, że ścisnęła mocno jego dłoń i chciała go przytulić, ale on cofnął się o krok.

– To byłaby głupota – powiedział. – Teraz, gdy jesteś jego żoną...

Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko spojrzała na niego urażonymi, smutnymi oczami. To tragiczne, biorąc pod uwagę wszelkie okoliczności, ale... naprawdę serce drżało jej na jego widok. Mimo wszystko wciąż nie była pewna, do kogo to serce tak właściwie należy. A nawet przypuszczała, że gdyby miała szczerze wyznać, na czyjej miłości bardziej jej zależy, to odparłaby, że na żadnej. Najbardziej zależało jej bowiem na spokoju.

– Wiesz, że moje małżeństwo nie wynikło z moich uczuć... – powiedziała jedynie.

– Ależ nie posądzam cię o to, że szczerze pokochałaś Czarnego Pana – odparł. – Wiem przecież, że on zrobił to głównie dla siebie, żeby jeszcze bardziej zabezpieczyć swoje życie.

– Tak, i cóż ja mogłam zrobić, skoro taka była jego wola...? – zapytała jakby bardziej samą siebie, patrząc gdzieś w bok. – Nic. Totalnie nic nie mogłam zrobić.

Westchnęła, a potem spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz, i zaczęła się oddalać. Poczuła łzy pod powiekami, ale nie pozwoliła im wypłynąć. Podniosła głowę i wróciła do salonu.

Czarny Pan rozmawiał z Lucjuszem. Victoria podeszła do Narcyzy. Wymieniły parę zdań – które dodały Vicky wiele otuchy – po czym zawołał ją do siebie Voldemort. Teraz stali obok niego Yaxley, Dołohow i Rudolf Lestrange. Wszyscy po kolei ukłonili się jej i pocałowali w dłoń. Stanęła obok Voldemorta, naprzeciw nich, z miną królowej, która dała się łaskawie namówić na audiencję. Kiedyś całkiem lubiła tych mężczyzn, ale od chwili, gdy zabiła Iwanowa, a oni – i w ogóle śmierciożercy – wciąż ją obgadywali i spiskowali przeciw niej, nie miała ochoty na żadne styczności z nimi. Teraz jednak była ponad nich. Mimo tego, że była tylko osiemnastoletnią dziewczyną, śmierciożerczynią od zaledwie roku i zabiła jednego z nich, była ich władczynią. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, gdy sobie to uświadomiła.

– O świcie wyruszam za granicę – zaczął Voldemort – jednak jest sprawa, która nie może czekać... Jutro w moim domu, w którym mieszkam z Victorią, zjawi się pewien człowiek, którego trzeba przyjąć i sprawdzić, czy zasługuje na bycie śmierciożercą, ponieważ chce do nas dołączyć. Ja sam, jak już mówiłem, będę nieobecny, a zależy mi na tym, aby to spotkanie z nim się odbyło, więc jutro o godzinie osiemnastej udostępnię wam – spojrzał na trzech mężczyzn – teleportację do mego dworu i wraz z Victorią przyjmiecie gościa i wypytacie o wszystko... Mężczyzna ten, tylko tyle mogę wam powiedzieć, a właściwie sam tyle wiem, nazywa się John Scott – uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy to powiedział, jednak nie spojrzał na Victorię. – Ach, i Severus też musi być z wami! Gdzie on jest? – Zaczął rozglądać się ponad ich głowami, ale gdy nie wypatrzył nigdzie Snape'a, rzekł: – A więc przekażcie mu i niech przybędzie z wami. Ocenicie, czy się nadaje do naszych szeregów. Możecie odejść.

Ukłonili się więc i odeszli. Victoria nie śmiała się nawet odezwać, patrzyła tylko gdzieś w kąt.

– A my wracajmy. Jesteś zmęczona – stwierdził Czarny Pan.

– Nie jestem zmęczona – odparła, jednak nie wystarczyło jej na tyle odwagi, by na niego spojrzeć.

Widziała kątem oka, że uśmiechnął się lodowato.

– A właśnie, że jesteś. Pożegnaj się i wracamy.

Cóż mogła zrobić, jak nie spełnić jego polecenie? Po paru minutach więc deportowali się do domu. Gdy znaleźli się w salonie, a Czarny Pan był już w człowieczej postaci, nie wytrzymała i rzekła:

– Naprawdę chcesz ich tak okrutnie sprawdzić? – spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. – Udając, że jesteś za granicą, a tak naprawdę to ty będziesz tym nowym, którego mają ocenić?

Uśmiechnął się z wyciągnął z barku szklankę, którą napełnił alkoholem.

– Właśnie tak. Chcę ich sprawdzić, poobserwować. To moi najbardziej zaufani ludzie, muszę mieć więc pewność, że wciąż zasługują na to zaufanie, tym bardziej że wojna się zbliża... A zresztą, moja droga, co ci do tego? Dlaczego się unosisz?

– Bo to niezbyt sprawiedliwe. Dobrze wiesz, że gdy nie ma ciebie w pobliżu, zachowują się inaczej i pewnie, jak każdy zresztą, gadają głupoty. Sama przecież byłam świadkiem tego, i to nie raz, że gdy ciebie nie było na jakiejś imprezie, to się upijali jak świnie i grali w zboczone gry, a gdy byłeś, zachowywali się jak najprawdziwsi dżentelmeni. Jutro pewnie sytuacja będzie podobna, a ty możesz pochopnie uznać ich za zdrajców.

– Po pierwsze nie uznam ich za zdrajców przez to tylko, że zaczną się upijać albo „grać w zboczone gry", no ale niestety pole manewru, jeśli chodzi o te gry, w istocie mają niewielkie, ponieważ mogą robić to jedynie między sobą... – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Bo gdy zaczną się przystawiać do ciebie, już mogę uznać to za swoistą zdradę, nie uważasz? Ale nieważne. Bardziej zastanawia mnie to, dlaczego jesteś temu taka przeciwna? Przecież jeśli nie mają sobie nic do zarzucenia i wszystko jest w porządku, to pewnie i jutro tak będzie. Może obawiasz się o któregoś z nich...? – spojrzał na nią z lekką wzgardą, jakby sam znał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

Spojrzała na niego przeciągle. Przez chwilę jakby walczyli ze sobą wzrokiem, ale w końcu Victoria zerknęła w bok i rzekła:

– Masz rację. Rób jak uważasz.

Wyszła z salonu. Tom ścisnął szklankę tak mocno, że pękła, a małe kawałeczki szkła zaśmieciły całą podłogę. Nie mógł znieść tego, że jej zachowania były takie... buntownicze, pozbawione szacunku. Od jego pytań po prostu uciekała, nie zamierzała się z niczego tłumaczyć. Ona, kiedy usłyszała ten hałas na schodach, przystanęła i spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Spuściła wzrok, zacisnęła usta, jednak nie wróciła do salonu, a poszła do sypialni. Tej nocy Riddle nie spał z nią w jednym łóżku.

Następnego dnia unikała go jak tylko mogła. Wciąż się mijali, kilka razy Tom wychodził z domu, a ona przemieszczała się w kółko z salonu do sypialni. O siedemnastej zaczęła się szykować na kolację, na którą przybyć mieli Yaxley, Dołohow, Lestrange i... Snape. Bała się, ale mimo wszystko wiedziała, że Severus jest na tyle mądry, że nie będzie mówił nic o ich bliskiej relacji...

Założyła czerwoną suknię bez ramion, sięgającą do podłogi. Włosy wygładziła i wyprostowała, zrobiła ładny makijaż, założyła białe perły i była gotowa. Zeszła już na dół. Skrzaty domowe przygotowały w jadalni wykwintną kolację. Oparła rękę na jednym z krzeseł i spojrzała na Toma, który właśnie pojawił się w pomieszczeniu.

– Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, że masz udawać, iż mnie nie znasz i że faktycznie jestem nieznajomym przybyłym tu parę minut temu, który chce dołączyć do śmierciożerców?

– Owszem, nie musisz mi mówić – odparła.

Zbliżył się do niej i złapał ją za podbródek, a następnie poklepał po policzku.

– Bądźże bardziej posłuszna – rzekł przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Patrzyła mu wojowniczo w oczy i nie wiadomo, jakby się to skończyło, gdyby nie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.


	39. Chapter 39

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, Tom zajął miejsce u końcu stołu, a Victoria poszła otworzyć. Yaxley, Dołohow, Lestrange i Snape powitali ją ukłonami i pocałunkami w dłoń. Gdy Snape całował jej rękę, spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem w oczach, jakby chciała mu tym coś przekazać. Chwilę patrzył bez ruchu w jej oczy, po czym Victoria uśmiechnęła się lekko do wszystkich przybyłych i zaprosiła ich do jadalni. Gdy weszli, Tom powstał i popatrzył na nich z miłym uśmiechem, którego Victoria jeszcze nigdy u niego nie widziała. Przez chwilę panowała dłuższa cisza. Vicky wpatrywała się z zamyśleniem w małżonka, jednak w końcu odezwała się:

– Panowie, to jest John Scott, jak już nasz pan was wczoraj poinformował. John, oto Yaxley, Dołohow, Lestrange oraz Snape. Wszyscy są najwierniejszymi sługami Czarnego Pana i to właśnie im zlecił nasz Lord rozmowę z tobą oraz rozpatrzenie twojej prośby o przyjęcie do kręgów.

– Cieszę się widząc szlachetnych ludzi, którymi zapewne jesteście, skoro tak wielki czarodziej, jak Czarny Pan, wam ufa – odparł z miną dżentelmena. – Mam nadzieję stać się jednym z was.

– To się okaże – odparł Dołohow, po czym wszyscy zasiedli do stołu.

Victoria zajęła miejsce u drugiego końca stołu, naprzeciw Toma, a właściwie – w tym momencie – Johna, a czwórka śmierciożerców po bokach. Zachęciła ich do spróbowania różnych potraw oraz wina.

– Vicky, Bella kazała cię pozdrowić – rzekł Lestrange, nakładając sobie na talerz homara.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i chciała już coś odpowiedzieć, lecz wyprzedził ją John:

– Wybaczcie, że się wtrącę, ale nie mogę potraktować tego milczeniem... Czy do małżonki kogoś takiego, jak Czarny Pan, nie powinno się zwracać z należytym jej randze szacunkiem i dostojnością?

Rudolf Lestrange spojrzał na niego tak, jakby zamierzał uderzyć go w twarz, ale szybko się opamiętał, spojrzał na Victorię i powiedział:

– Przepraszam, pani.

Ona uśmiechnęła się tylko i lekko skinęła głową w jego stronę.

– Skoro już tak bardzo daje pan o sobie znać – Yaxley spojrzał na Scotta – to może opowie pan coś o sobie?

– Opowiedziałem o sobie Czarnemu Panu – odparł z jakimś niecierpliwym uśmiechem. – A skoro tutaj jestem, to opowieść ta go zadowoliła.

Zapadła na chwilę cisza. Śmierciożercy nie wiedzieli, jak powinni się zachowywać. Każdy czuł się jakoś niepewnie, jakby się spodziewali, że za chwilę zza zasłony wyjdzie Czarny Pan albo że Victoria mu wszystko powtórzy, co było przecież wielce prawdopodobne, a nawet nie powinno budzić wątpliwości. Postanowili więc trzymać nerwy na wodzy.

– Nie podzielisz się więc żadną opowieścią ze swoimi przyszłymi, być może, kolegami? – Dołohow podniósł lampkę z winem, uniósł ją w jego stronę, po czym przywarł do niej ustami i zaczął pić.

– Pochodzę z południa Anglii – zaczął po chwili John, jakby od niechcenia. – Nie uczęszczałem do Hogwartu, więc żaden z was mnie nie zna. Nie chcę jednak się nad tym, dlaczego nie uczęszczałem, rozwodzić. W każdym razie edukację zapewniono mi w inny sposób, bardziej osobisty, co przyniosło duże owoce, którymi chcę się dzielić z wami oraz, przede wszystkim, waszym panem.

– Doprawdy wzruszające, ale sama wiedza z młodych lat nie wystarczy, by być jednym z nas – rzekł z ironią Rudolf.

Scott już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle spostrzegł, że Victoria i Snape wymieniają spojrzenia.

– A pan dlaczego wciąż milczy, sir? – zwrócił się do Severusa, ledwo powstrzymując pogardliwy ton.

– Przysłuchuję się, by móc następnie oddać pana osobę szczegółowej analizie i poinformować Czarnego Pana, czy moim zdaniem się pan nadaje do naszych szeregów.

– Nie wygląda pan, jakby się przysłuchiwał...

– I to moja zaleta – odrzekł Snape i wymusił uśmiech.

John wpatrywał się w niego tajemniczo przez dłuższą chwilę, a następnie zwrócił się do Rudolfa:

– Zdaję sobie sprawę, że sama wiedza nie wystarczy. Jestem jednak przyjacielem wielu wpływowych osób oraz mam zdolność logicznego myślenia, co z pewnością przyda się w planowaniu strategii wojennych.

– Może i dodatkowa głowa się przyda, ale z pewnością nie pobijesz Snape'a – odparł Lestrange. – On tu jest głównie od myślenia.

– Zatem musi się pan cieszyć wyjątkowym uznaniem Czarnego Pana, czyż nie? – John uśmiechnął się do Severusa, pochylając się w jego kierunku.

– Zapewne tak – odparł sucho.

– Zapewne? A więc Czarny Pan nie okazuje wam publicznie tego, że jest z was zadowolony? – zapytał John, a jego twarz była zupełnie rozluźniona. Zajmował się właśnie krojeniem steku na swoim talerzu i nawet na nich nie patrzył.

Victoria w tym momencie spojrzała na niego tak, jakby miała ochotę westchnąć i pokręcić głową z dezaprobatą, jednak nie mógł tego spostrzec, ponieważ wpatrywał się w swój talerz. Jej serce zaczęło szybciej bić, gdy zapadła cisza. Popatrzyła na śmierciożerców tak, jakby niemal zamierzała ich błagać, by coś odpowiedzieli.

– Panowie, co jest z wami? – rzucił im krótkie spojrzenia. – Myślałem, że o waszym Lordzie opowiadać będziecie z entuzjazmem, a tutaj się okazuje, że te opowiadania o wielkich, bestialskich i niezwykle wiernych śmierciożercach to jakieś bujdy... – Wbił nóż w swój stek.

Vicky z wysiłkiem wyciągnęła pod stołem nogę i kopnęła nią Snape'a, który na szczęście siedział niedaleko niej. On, jak przystało na doświadczonego szpiega, nie poruszył się gwałtownie, ani nawet nie spojrzał na nią od razu. Dopiero po paru chwilach przeniósł na nią powoli wzrok. Victoria zaczęła wytrzeszczać do niego oczy i kiwać energicznie głową. Snape zmarszczył lekko brwi, jakby zaczynał rozumieć, że coś tu jest nie tak. Odchrząknął, spojrzał na Scotta, który z jakąś morderczą twarzą wpatrywał się w ścianę.

– Na nasze zaufanie trzeba sobie zasłużyć – zaczął Snape. – Wciąż nie jesteśmy pewni, czy jesteś godny słuchać opowieści o naszym czcigodnym panie i czy nie zamierzasz jakoś wykorzystać informacji, które próbujesz teraz od nas wyciągnąć. My nie chwalimy się tym, co Czarny Pan o nas sądzi, a rozkoszujemy się w duszy, jeśli myśli jego są pozytywnie i ubolewamy, jeśli są negatywne. Ja osobiście nie będę opowiadał o mojej relacji z Czarnym Panem, ponieważ dla każdego śmierciożercy winna relacja ta być najskrytszym skarbem, którym dzielić się wręcz nie należy.

Pozostałym śmierciożercom słowa te bardzo się spodobały i dodały otuchy.

– Snape jak zwykle się nie myli – odparł Yaxley i zwrócił się do Johna: – O tym, że Czarny Pan jest najpotężniejszym władcą, sam doskonale wiesz, reszty wiedzieć nie musisz. Zamiast wypytywać nas o niego, zacznij lepiej mówić o sobie.

John uśmiechnął się kwaśno, pomilczał chwilę, a następnie wstał i rzekł:

– Powiedziałem wszystko, co zamierzałem. Zdajcie panu waszemu relację o mnie jaką chcecie, ja sam jeszcze będę miał okazję, a przynajmniej mam nadzieję, z nim porozmawiać. A więc dziękuję i do zobaczenia, być może!

I, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyszedł z jadalni, a potem z domu. Śmierciożercy mieli zdziwione miny. Victoria wstała.

– Dziękuję, możecie się oddalić! – rzekła i odwróciła się, by wyjść z jadalni.

– Victorio, nie chcesz nawet z nami pogadać? Przecież jesteś sama – powiedział Yaxley.

Snape wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, jednak nie śmiał jej zatrzymywać. Przeczuwał bowiem, że być może wcale nie jest sama...

– Chciałabym, ale nie mogę – uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, stanęła obok wyjścia z jadalni i spojrzała na nich ze zniecierpliwieniem.

Gdy z lekko urażonymi minami zaczęli iść ku drzwiom, Victoria zajrzała do salonu. Na sofie siedział Tom, wszedłszy uprzednio przez taras, i wpatrywał się z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy w kominek. Dziewczynę przeszedł dreszcz, gdy zobaczyła jego lodowate spojrzenie. Serce zaczęło jej bić mocniej i gdy żegnała śmierciożerców, zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy nie poprosić ich o to, aby ją stąd czym prędzej zabrali.

– I jak? – zapytała, wchodząc do salonu i zbliżając się powolnym krokiem w jego stronę.

On dalej siedział nieruchomo. Gdy była już dość blisko, wyciągnął rękę z rozłożoną dłonią w jej stronę, a niewidzialna moc odrzuciła ją do tyłu tak silnie, że upadła.

Przez chwilę siedziała na podłodze i wpatrywała się w niego z rozszerzonymi oczami, ale w końcu podniosła się. Stała nieruchomo, z rękami splecionymi na brzuchu, i wpatrywała się w niego z przyśpieszonym oddechem.

Podniósł się z fotela, zapiął guzik marynarki i spojrzał na nią.

– Zdaje się, że naprawdę wiele masz mi do wyjaśnienia – rzekł. – Nie wspomnę już o tych spojrzeniach, które rzucałaś Snape'owi... Ale te miny, które robiłaś do niego, by odpowiedział na moje pytanie...?! Jak śmiałaś?! Ty przeciwko mnie?!

Podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem, złapał ją za włosy i pociągnął je mocno w dół, tak że, chcąc lub nie, klęknęła przed nim. Pochylił się nad nią i złapał ją za podbródek, zmuszając do spojrzenia na siebie.

– Ty chyba zapominasz, kogo masz przed sobą, młoda damo – rzucił z kpiną. – Przysięgałaś mi wierność dwa razy, dołączając do śmierciożerców i podczas ślubu... Ale widocznie chyba sama nie wiesz, czym ta wierność jest?!

– Przecież nic złego nie zrobiłam – odparła w końcu, niemal szeptem. – To prawda, że kiwnęłam do Snape'a, ale tylko dlatego, że wiedziałam, kim jesteś, i nie mogłam znieść tego, iż cię lekceważą. Oni nie wiedzieli, więc nie czuli, że robią coś nie tak. Broniłam twego autorytetu...!

– Czyżby? Nie wiedzieli kim jestem, jak sama powiedziałaś, więc nie byłem w tym momencie ich autorytetem! – krzyknął, ale puścił ją i podszedł do okna.

– Ale byłeś moim! Ja wiedziałam, kim jesteś! I nie chciałam pozwolić, żeby uniżali mój autorytet w moich własnych oczach! – zawołała i podniosła się z podłogi.

Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie. Oddychała ciężko, ale nie odwróciła oczu, by jej słowa nie straciły wiarygodności.

– Albo jesteś wierna, albo niezwykle inteligentna, skoro potrafisz na poczekaniu wymyślać takie poruszające wymówki – powiedział cicho, a po chwili zacisnął pięści. – Co ja sobie myślałem, wymyślając sobie nową postać i biorąc ciebie za partnerkę dla tej postaci...?! Mówisz o mnie jako o autorytecie, ale prawda jest taka, że to przez ciebie go stracę, jeśli kiedykolwiek się to stanie!

– Na jakiej podstawie tak stwierdzasz?

– Mało razy w ciągu ostatnich paru dni pokazałaś, że wcale nie jestem twoim autorytetem, a kimś zwyczajnym, kogo możesz zbyć milczeniem albo potraktować pogardliwym spojrzeniem?! W końcu inni, gdy to zobaczą, pomyślą, że dlaczego oni też by mieli tak nie robić? Powinienem cię zabić.

Victoria spojrzała na niego z odrazą.

– Może i tak – odparła po chwili.

Tom rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie.

– Widzisz, znowu to robisz! – krzyknął i podszedł do niej. – Powinnaś mnie błagać o przebaczenie!

Ale dla Vicky w tym momencie śmierć i życie stały się nad wyraz obojętne. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Może po prostu taki jest skutek tego, gdy się jest zamkniętym cały czas w jednym domu z kimś, kto wzbudza strach wszędzie, gdzie się pojawi, a jest się daleko od tych, których się kocha.

– Nie będę prosiła o przebaczenie, ponieważ kiwnęłam do Snape'a dlatego, iż nie chciałam, abyś się denerwował przez coś, co nie ma większego sensu. Oni nie chcieli odpowiadać na pytanie Scotta z czystej wierności do ciebie.

Nie patrzyła na niego. Kątem oka dostrzegła, że coś się z nim dzieje, spojrzała więc w jego stronę i zobaczyła, że nie jest już Tomem, a Lordem Voldemortem.

– Teraz też mi powiesz, że nie będziesz mnie prosić o przebaczenie? – wysyczał lodowatym tonem, obracając w dłoni swoją różdżkę.

Nagle Victoria zobaczyła Nagini, która zbliżała się w ich stronę. Spojrzała niepewnie najpierw na nią, a potem na niego. Jej oczy wyrażały lekkie przerażenie. Milczała.

– Jeśli nie uklękniesz teraz przede mną i nie poprosisz o przebaczenie, to koniec. Koniec z tobą. Albo cię zabiję, albo zamknę gdzieś i każdego dnia będę torturował. Pomyśl, czy naprawdę powinnaś unosić się dumą. Czy to przystoi komuś, kto stoi naprzeciw mnie.

Chwilę stała nieruchomo, ale w końcu zrobiła minę wyrażającą olbrzymią niesprawiedliwość i niechęć, po czym klęknęła przed nim.

– Proszę o przebaczenie – powiedziała.

Czarny Pan, który znajdował się dwa kroki przed nią, wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

– Mam wrażenie, że kiedyś byłaś mi bardziej oddana – rzekł. – Pamiętasz? Jak spotykaliśmy się w chacie w lesie? Byłaś pełna pokory, nie byłabyś w stanie nawet źle na mnie spojrzeć. A teraz? Zachowujesz się jak jakaś zarozumiała szlama, ponieważ komuś z czystą krwią nie przystoi zwracać się do mnie tak, jak ty to ostatnio robisz.

Usiadł w fotelu. Nagini wpełzła na oparcie tego fotela i otoczyła go swoim ciałem.

– Może nie powinienem był się z tobą wiązać w żaden sposób. To cię chyba zniszczyło. Poczułaś się na tyle wyróżniona, że stwierdziłaś, iż wszystko ci wolno.

– A może to zamykanie mnie w jednym pokoju z wężem, zmuszanie do klęczenia przed sobą, ciągłe oskarżenia i wyzwiska mnie zniszczyły? – odparła cicho, ale pewnym tonem.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

– Ach, a więc źle cię traktuję. To cię zmusza do szukania pocieszenia u Snape'a?

– Przepraszam, panie, ale te oskarżenia związane ze Snape'em drażnią mnie najbardziej. Nie mam z nim nic wspólnego i nawet... nie chciałabym. To ciebie... kocham – podniosła wreszcie wzrok i spojrzała na niego kusząco.

Wpatrywał się w nią przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem zaczął sunąć palcami po ciele Nagini.

– Wstań. I już więcej nie dawaj mi powodów do denerwowania się na ciebie.

Podniosła się, splotła dłonie za plecami i skinęła głową.

– A teraz wyjdź, chcę pobyć sam.

– Dobrze, panie – odparła bez cienia uśmiechu na twarzy i wyszła z salonu.


	40. Chapter 40

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Silny wiatr targał szatę czarodzieja, który szedł leśną ścieżką i mrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek w obfitym deszczu oraz ciemności nocy. Mógł użyć magii, by deszcz nie moczył jego kaptura i długiej brody lub chociaż oświetlić sobie otoczenie różdżką, ale lubił czasem tak po prostu pozwolić naturze nad sobą panować. Szedł więc przed siebie w przemoczonej szacie i roztarganymi przez wiatr włosami. Pierwszy raz znajdował się w tym lesie, mimo to nie czuł się niepewnie. Okoliczności jednak z pewnością nie były przyjazne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że szedł na spotkanie z kimś, kto uznawany był przez całą _dobrą stronę mocy_ za wroga.

W końcu dostrzegł niedaleko światełko, zapewne pochodzące z różdżki osoby, która go tu ściągnęła. Oczywiście domyślał się, o co mogło chodzić, jednak nie bardzo wiedział, jak mógłby pomóc. Gdyby wiedział, nikt nie musiałby go nawet prosić o jakikolwiek ruch, o pomoc...

– Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że dane będzie mi rozmawiać w cztery oczy z panią, i to nocą – rzucił na powitanie, zbliżając się do kobiety.

Gdy stanął obok niej, deszcz przestał padać mu na głowę, zapewne za sprawą jej zaklęć. Ściągnął więc z głowy kaptur i zaczął wyciskać z wody rękawy swojej szaty.

– Nikt się tego zapewne nie spodziewał – odparła chłodno, jak to przystało na panią Malfoy. – Jestem jednak zmuszona prosić cię o pomoc, Dumbledore...

– Nie dziwi mnie to. Chodzi o Victorię, nieprawdaż?

– Tak – odparła i odwróciła wzrok. – To hańbiące, że o to proszę... Zarówno pod tym względem, że proszę ciebie oraz pod tym, iż proszę o coś, co jest przeciwne Czarnemu Panu...

– Naprawdę tak myślisz? – Spojrzał na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Victoria nie do końca była po jego stronie. Ty też nigdy nie wydawałaś mi się równie oddana Voldemortowi, jak choćby Bellatriks.

– Nie znasz mnie. – Hardo uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Ale znam dziewczynę, którą wychowałaś.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza.

– Jeśli faktycznie choć trochę ją znasz... powinieneś wiedzieć, że sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazła, na pewno nie jest dla niej dobra...

– Wiem o tym nie gorzej niż ty.

Narcyza z pewną ulgą spojrzała na niego. Zacisnęła usta i rozejrzała się.

– Jak ją od niego wydostać? Przecież ona jest tam zamknięta, niczym w więzieniu – powiedziała cicho. – Powinna chodzić do szkoły... Przebywać z rodziną... A tymczasem siedzi całymi dniami sama albo z Czarnym Panem...! Z całym szacunkiem, jakiemu winna mu jestem jako Black i Malfoy, ale przecież przebywanie z nim jest... co najmniej przytłaczające... A ona musi to znosić każdego dnia...!

Spuściła głowę, a jej twarz wykrzywił grymas wewnętrznego cierpienia. Dumbledore przypatrywał się jej ze spokojem.

– Rozumiem twój ból i niepokój, Narcyzo. Sam każdego dnia o tym myślę.

– I wymyśliłeś coś...?! – Spojrzała na niego jakby z wyrzutem.

Dumbledore nie miał jej tego za złe. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak bardzo się martwiła i oczywistym było to, że próbowała za to wszystko kogokolwiek obwinić, byle by zdjąć choć trochę z siebie ten ciężar.

– Niestety ciężko wymyślić w tej sytuacji jakikolwiek realny plan, który mógłby się udać. Czy w razie czego mogę liczyć na twoją pomoc, gdy jednak uda mi się coś obmyślić?

– Oczywiście. Jak tylko nasunie ci się jakiś plan, podaj mi przez Severusa czas i miejsce spotkania.

– To miejsce jest w porządku. Czas naturalnie podam przez Severusa.

Zaczął się już odwracać, by odejść, jednak przystanął i spojrzał na nią przez ramię.

– Nie trać nadziei. Z twoją pomocą szanse na powrót Victorii są dużo większe. Dobrej nocy.

I odszedł, znów czując deszcz, który zaczął spływać mu po haczykowatym nosie.

Victoria podniosła się z łóżka dopiero w południe. Tom od dwóch dni był zagranicą, więc nie musiała dbać o to, by wstać o właściwej godzinie, ubrać się w piękną szatę i trwać z wdziękiem u jego boku. Zeszła do salonu w piżamie. Od skrzata domowego zażyczyła sobie na śniadanie sałatkę owocową, a gdy już zjadła, jak zawsze, gdy Toma nie było w domu, transmutowała jedną z rzeźb stojącą na komodzie w radio, puszczała muzykę i zaczynała tańczyć, często przy tym sprzątając po mugolsku salon. Może być to dziwnie, bowiem była czarownicą. Ale... co innego miała robić w tym wielkim, pięknym, zimnym domu? Każdy jej dzień wyglądał tak samo. Nic ciekawego się nie działo, nie miała czym się zająć. Na wszelkie sposoby starała się wypełniać puste dni jakimikolwiek zajęciami.

Gdy już zmęczyła się tańcem i sprzątaniem, poszła wziąć kąpiel. Następnie ubrała się w fioletową sukienkę, by wyglądać dobrze, w razie gdyby dziś wrócił. Usiadła w fotelu w salonie, głowę oparła na dłoni i czekała. Chciała, aby już wrócił. Przynajmniej miałaby z kim porozmawiać. Ale godzina minęła, a w domu wciąż było cicho. Mijał więc trzeci dzień, kiedy jej jedynymi towarzyszami były ściany i meble.

– Oh ma douce souffrance ( _Och, moja słodka udręko_ )... Gdzie jesteś? – rzuciła w otchłań ciszy.

Jak na zawołanie, po paru minutach drzwi wejściowe zaczęły się otwierać. Victoria niemal z radością zerwała się z fotela. Czarny Pan w swej człowieczej postaci wszedł właśnie do salonu. Z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem w oku spojrzał na nią. Przez chwilę stali w ciszy, a następnie Tom uśmiechnął się figlarnie i rozłożył nieznacznie ramiona, na co ona podeszła do niego i przytuliła go.

– To były najdłuższe trzy dni w moim życiu, mon chéri ( _mój drogi_ )...

– Mi ciebie też brakowało – odparł, a gdy odsunęła się od niego, wyciągnął coś zza szaty. – Dawno, dawno temu, gdy siedzieliśmy w pewnej mugolskiej kawiarni, obiecałem ci biżuterię. Pamiętasz?

– Tak... Właścicielka tejże kawiarni uznała nas za piękną parę i zrobiła nam zdjęcie. Pamiętam.

– A więc proszę, to dla ciebie.

Przyjęła i otworzyła pudełeczko. Znajdowały się w nim diamentowe, piękne kolczyki.

– Mama by nie uwierzyła, ona uwielbia diamentowe kolczyki, a te są wyjątkowo piękne! – rzekła z uśmiechem Vicky, ale bardziej jakby do siebie.

Tom uniósł brwi i schował ręce za plecy.

– Musimy pomyśleć o jakimś wspólnym obiedzie z twoją rodziną. Nie powinienem tak ranić Narcyzy, nie pozwalając jej na widywanie cię oraz odwrotnie. Macie dobre relacje z matką, czyż nie?

– Tak. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś ich tu kiedyś zaprosił...

– Pomyślę nad tym w nadchodzących dniach. Coś się działo pod moją nieobecność?

– Nie, nic.

– Wychodziłaś z domu?

– Nie wychodziłam.

Kiwnął głową i poszedł na górę. Victoria popatrzyła jeszcze chwilę na kolczyki, a następnie odłożyła pudełeczko i także udała się na piętro. W sypialni przebrała się w czerwoną halkę i położyła na łóżku. On w tym czasie brał kąpiel.

– Nie mówiłeś jeszcze, jak udała się podróż – powiedziała, gdy wyszedł z łazienki i usiadł na krześle przy biurku, które jakiś czas temu wstawił do sypialni. Jak wyjaśnił, zrobił to po to, aby móc przy nim myśleć, jednocześnie patrząc na nią leżącą w łóżku.

– Dobrze, aczkolwiek mogło być lepiej. Ale nie będę zawracał ci głowy politycznymi sprawami – rzekł i wyciągnął z kieszeni wykonaną ze złota szkatułkę, z której wydostał papierosa, rozpalając go końcem różdżki.

– Uważasz, że jestem za głupia na te sprawy? – zapytała, patrząc ze zdziwieniem, jak pali. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił.

– Po prostu nie musisz o tym wiedzieć – odrzekł. – Dziwisz się, że palę? Odkryłem tę przyjemność wczoraj, gdy poczęstował mnie pewien jegomość. Oczywiście przyjmując od niego papierosa byłem w człowieczej postaci, bowiem chwilowo sytuacja tego wymagała. A jako iż moja człowiecza postać istnieje właśnie po to, abym mógł próbować tego wszystkiego, czego nie zamierzam próbować jako Lord Voldemort, skusiłem się i nie żałuję. Doprawdy odprężające. – Zapatrzył się w unoszący się z papierosa dym.

Zerkała na niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. Gdy skończył palić, wszedł jeszcze na chwilę do łazienki, zapewne by oczyścić się z niemiłego zapachu po tytoniu, po czym położył się obok niej na łóżku. Wszystkie światła były zgaszone. Ostatnie promienie słońca wpadały do pokoju, w którym panował półmrok.

– Pewnie się tego nie spodziewasz, ale wiem, co czujesz – rzekł nagle, leżąc na boku i patrząc na nią.

Ona leżała na plecach. Obróciła głowę w jego stronę.

– To znaczy?

– Musiałaś się męczyć przez te prawie trzy dni. Rozumiem, w końcu wcześniej zapewne nie zostawałaś na tyle czasu zupełnie sama.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczała.

– Skoro o tym wiesz, to dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi spędzać czasu pod twoją nieobecność na przykład w domu rodzinnym?

– Wiesz, że nie mogę. To za duże ryzyko. Ktoś może cię stamtąd porwać albo... sama uciekniesz.

– Nie ufasz mi?

Uśmiechnął się jakby drwiąco.

– Nikomu nie ufam całkowicie.

Spuściła wzrok, a następnie odwróciła od niego głowę i zaczęła wpatrywać się w sufit. Nagle poczuła, że ścisnął ją za dłoń.

– Co nie znaczy, że nie jesteś dla mnie ważna. Dziwnie mi to mówić, pewnie się domyślasz, że nigdy nie używałem wobec nikogo takich słów...

Spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem, a jej serce na chwilę zamarło.

– Naprawdę jestem tobą zauroczony.

Mimo że był przecież jej mężem, oniemiała, gdy usłyszała te słowa. W końcu nie był to zwykły mężczyzna, a właściciel najbardziej skamieniałego serca na świecie.

– Ja tobą też – odparła natychmiast, a jej oczy były rozszerzone.

Obróciła się całym ciałem w jego stronę i zbliżyła swoją twarz do jego twarzy. Uśmiechnął się. Trzeba jednak wspomnieć, że jego uśmiechy prawie nigdy nie były zwyczajne. Zawsze czaiła się w nich ta nutka chłodu, ironii. Ale to właśnie te uśmiechy najbardziej ją pociągały.

Pocałowała go w usta. Po chwili usiadła na nim okrakiem. Zaczął dłońmi jeździć po jej udach, a ona odchylała głowę do tyłu i zarzucała włosami, podniecona od samego dotyku.

W tym czasie na błoniach Hogwartu panowała niczym niezakłócona cisza. Dopiero godzinę później na prawo od Wierzby Bijącej dało się widzieć dwie wysokie, rozmawiające ze sobą postacie, które spacerowały wolnym krokiem i od czasu do czasu zerkały na zachodzące słońce.

– Wiedziałem, że Narcyza będzie chciała ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. Ona w gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie była dosadnie po jego stronie – rzekł młodszy z mężczyzn, mrużąc oczy, bo ostatnie promienie słońca padały prosto na ich twarze.

– Trzeba więc tylko obmyślić jakiś plan... – Dumbledore, jak to zwykle w zamyśleniu, pogładził się po brodzie. – To musi być coś ważnego. Coś, co będzie dla niego cenniejsze, niż Victoria. Na przykład jakaś informacja.

– Ale jak dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie może tej informacji zdobyć, póki nie odda dziewczyny? – Severus westchnął, bo to wszystko wydawało się absurdalne i niemożliwe do zrealizowania.

– Może... przekazać mu, że ktoś ważny chce pilnie rozmawiać z Victorią o czymś, co może przesądzić o jego zwycięstwie w wojnie, ale tylko i wyłącznie rozmowa ta może odbyć się w Hogwarcie? Albo chociaż na dworze Malfoyów? Teraz, kiedy mamy po swojej stronie Narcyzę, może być i tam. A później da się mu do zrozumienia, że Victoria jest pilnie potrzebna w Hogwarcie, na przykład by kogoś tu szpiegować. Cokolwiek, byleby mieć pretekst, aby jej do niego nie odsyłać, gdyby już udało się ją tu ściągnąć.

– Ale pamiętaj, że trzeba rozegrać to wszystko tak, aby Narcyza nie ucierpiała. Bo wtedy uwolnimy jedną, a poświęcimy drugą.

– To oczywiste. Jeśli cokolwiek wymyślimy, odpowiednio ją przygotujemy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę szli w ciszy.

– Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy on w ogóle byłby w stanie poświęcić Victorię dla jakiejkolwiek informacji, choćby nie wiadomo jak kusząca się wydawała – rzekł z goryczą Snape.

– Przecież jej nie kocha – odparł po dłuższej chwili Albus, a słońce całkowicie zaszło.


	41. Chapter 41

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Dumbledore siedział za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie i ze znudzeniem przeglądał skargi Filcha na „nieposłusznych" uczniów. Na początku go one bawiły, jednak gdy miesiąc w miesiąc przychodziło mu czytać w kółko o tym samym, zmierzło mu to dostatecznie. Spojrzał w okno. Mimo iż było zupełnie ciemno, nie dało się nie zauważyć dość silnego deszczu. Westchnął. Chciałby, aby ten marzec minął jak najszybciej i aby wreszcie nadeszły miesiące, które łaskawe były obdarowywać błonia Hogwartu słonecznym blaskiem każdego dnia, aby uczniowie mogli cieszyć się tym, co on lubił najbardziej za młodu – nauką przy jeziorze i siedzeniem ze znajomymi pod drzewami. Uśmiech, który się pojawił na myśl o słońcu, po chwili zniknął z jego twarzy. Przecież w tym roku kolejne miesiące przynieść miały nie tylko słońce, ale i wojnę... Spojrzał ze zmartwieniem na swoją pociemniałą rękę, z której godzinę temu udało mu się zdjąć przeklęty pierścień. _Jak powie o tym Severusowi...?_ Oczywiście, ten najzłośliwszy człowiek na świecie, musiał wejść akurat w tej chwili, gdy Dumbledore pomyślał, że wolałby go póki co nie spotykać. Gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi, Albus szybko ukrył ręce pod biurkiem, przybrał normalny wyraz twarzy i oparł się wygodnie o oparcie fotela, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem na przyjaciela, który zasiadł właśnie naprzeciw niego.

– Byłem u Malfoyów, Narcyza zaprosiła mnie na kolację – rzekł na wstępie. – Chyba domyślasz się jednak, że nie chodziło jedynie o pochwalenie się przede mną zdolnościami kulinarnymi, i to w dodatku ich skrzatów, a nie jej?

– Kto wie? Ja na przykład chwaliłbym się zdolnościami naszych zamkowych skrzatów. Gotują naprawdę wyśmienicie.

Snape przewrócił oczami, na co Dumbledore zachichotał.

– Po kolacji pytała mnie, czy już coś wymyśliłeś.

Staruszek popatrzył na niego długo, a później odwrócił wzrok i westchnął.

– Co tu wymyślić, Severusie?

– Też nie wiem – odparł po chwili młodszy czarodziej i przygryzł kciuka w zamyśleniu.

– Byłeś tam raz, w tym domu Victorii i Voldemorta. Na pewno nie dałoby rady złamać zaklęć, które nałożył na to miejsce?

Snape spojrzał na niego spode łba, a jego twarz wyrażała coś w stylu: „ _Żartujesz sobie ze mnie?_ ". Dumbledore, od razu zrozumiawszy, uśmiechnął się lekko.

– No tak, głupie pytanie. Powinienem się domyślić, że już próbowałeś.

– Próbowałem – odparł i poprawił się na krześle, nachylając się lekko w stronę Dumbledore'a. – I prawda jest taka, że tych zaklęć się nie złamie. A nawet jeśli komuś by się to jakimś cudem udało, to zapewne Victoria się nie można stamtąd teleportować, bo na pewno ją także obłożył zaklęciami. W końcu, nie zapominajmy, pewna cząstka jego życia jest jej powierzona. Pamiętasz o tym, Albusie? Że on nie zginie, póki ona nie zostanie zraniona? Myślałeś już na ten temat? Jak to rozegramy, gdy dojdzie do wojny?

– Jestem zdania, że nie ma małżeństwa, czy to w świecie mugolskim, czy czarodziejskim, którego nie można unieważnić, wraz z jego wszelkimi zobowiązaniami...

– Zapewne masz rację, ale podejrzewam, że taki proces unieważniania małżeństwa, i to jeszcze nie takiego zwyczajnego, nie opiera się na wypowiedzeniu jakiejś formułki przez przypadkową osobę.

Dumbledore kiwnął głową i westchnął, przymykając oczy. Wyciągnął rękę, by pogładzić się po brodzie.

– Jest jeszcze trochę czasu, dojdziemy do tego, jak to...

– Co to jest? – przerwał mu nagle Snape.

Patrzył z rozszerzonymi oczami na jego sczerniałą rękę, którą nieświadomie wyciągnął spod biurka.

– Co to jest?! – powtórzył Snape, zrywając się z krzesła, wymijając biurko i podchodząc do Dumbledore'a.

Złapał w swoje dłonie jego rękę i zaczął się jej z bliska przyglądać.

– Klątwa...? – wychrypiał.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

– Ostatnio udało mi się odnaleźć pierścień Kadmusa Peverella... Był horkruksem Voldemorta. Zniszczyłem go, jednak nim to zrobiłem, wsunąłem go na palca...

– Po jaką cholerę?! – krzyknął Snape i odwrócił się do niego plecami. – Naprawdę jesteś na tyle głupi, żeby wsuwać _coś takiego_ na palec?

Siwobrody milczał. Nie chciał jeszcze mówić o tym, że w pierścieniu znajdował się Kamień Wskrzeszenia... I że z tego powodu założył pierścień na palec, gdyż naiwnie wierzył, że to przywróci życie zmarłym z jego rodziny... Było mu nawet trochę wstyd, że on – autorytet dobrej strony czarodziejskiego świata – dał wiarę w to, że ożyją. Nie chciał także mówić o tym, że kamień ten ukrył w złotym zniczu, który zamierzał przekazać Harry'emu, gdy nadejdzie, co ma nadejść... A on już wiedział, co ma nadejść... Dziś, zanim wziął do ręki skargi od Filcha, wszystko obmyślił... Musiał tylko wiedzieć, ile zostało mu czasu...

– Jak sam pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, klątwa umartwiła moją rękę, ale na tym nie stanie. Będzie wysysać ze mnie siły do ostatniego tchu. Chcę więc wiedzieć, ile...

– Najwyżej dwa miesiące – odparł szybko Snape i ruszył ku drzwiom.

– Zostawiasz mnie?

Severus zatrzymał się i odwrócił gwałtownie w stronę Dumbledore'a.

– To ty zostawiłeś mnie. Zostawiłeś wszystkich. Każdy liczył na to, że ich poprowadzisz, gdy nadejdzie wojna, a teraz się okazuje, że ty do wojny nawet nie dożyjesz!

– A na cóż ja jestem w tej wojnie taki potrzebny? – odparł Albus, wstał z krzesła, wyminął biurko i stanął obok Severusa. – Przecież każdy wie, co ma robić. To Harry ma najważniejsze zadanie.

– Tak, i jakbyś nie zauważył, bez ciebie nie jest w stanie czegokolwiek zrobić! Jak zareaguje on i cała reszta, gdy chwilę przed atakiem Czarnego Pana umrzesz?! On ma zaatakować za około trzy miesiące. Nikt nie jest gotowy żegnać cię parę tygodni przed tym!

– Nie umrę przed wojną. Zginę w ciągu tego tygodnia.

Snape patrzył na niego tak, jakby zwariował.

– A więc klątwa dotarła do mózgu tak szybko?! – rzucił wściekle i znów zaczął iść w stronę drzwi, jednak gdy się już przy nich znalazł, nie wyszedł, tylko spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. – O czym ty w ogóle bredzisz?

Albus sentymentalnym wzrokiem rozejrzał się po swoim gabinecie, jakby już teraz robił to ostatni raz.

– Mam pewien plan. Wymyśliłem go pół godziny temu – zaczął, a Snape patrzył na niego z napięciem. – Możemy wykorzystać fakt, że i tak zostało mi niewiele życia. Powiem szczerze... nie chcę czekać na śmierć. Skoro odchodzę z tego świata, to pragnę, aby to odbyło się choć trochę za moją wolą... A więc niech odbędzie się to za parę dni...

– Co ty w ogóle...?

– Daj mi dokończyć, Severusie. A więc to po pierwsze. Śmierć nie zaskoczy mnie w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy, sam wyznaczę sobie jej datę. To jest dla mnie naprawdę ważne, mój drogi. – Spojrzał na przyjaciela z uśmiechem. – Po drugie to jest sposób na uwolnienie Victorii. Oraz na to, aby Czarny Pan zaufał ci jeszcze bardziej, co na pewno przyda się, gdyż wojna nadchodzi...

– Do czego zmierzasz? – Snape patrzył na niego niepewnie.

– Udasz się do Voldemorta i powiesz mu, że chcę rozmawiać z Victorią na osobności. Podsuniesz mu pomysł, że będzie to idealny moment na to, aby dziewczyna mnie zabiła, a ty sam zadbasz o to, aby nikt jej nie przeszkodził. Następnie, gdy już do tego dojdzie, przejmiecie Hogwart. Ty i ona, a wraz z wami pewnie śmierciożercy. Będzie to pretekst do tego, aby nie wracała do niego, gdyż Hogwart będzie już dla niej zupełnie bezpiecznym miejscem, gdyż zapanują nad nim śmierciożercy. Większość uczniów zapewne wróci do domów, o co właśnie mi chodzi, bo po mojej śmierci w Hogwarcie nie będzie już bezpiecznie. Tak naprawdę tak samo potoczy się los Hogwartu za te dwa miesiące, gdybym umarł przez tę klątwę, ale wtedy nie będzie żadnej korzyści z tego, o ile można to tak nazwać, bo Victoria dalej będzie uwięziona, a ty nie będziesz miał szansy na większe zaskarbienie sobie zaufania Voldemorta przed wojną. – Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, jakby zastanawiając się, czy wszystko powiedział. – Załatwię swoje sprawy w ciągu najbliższego dnia i naprawdę nie chcę zwlekać...

Snape milczał długo. Nie śmiał wypowiadać tego na głos, ale pomysł Dumbledore'a faktycznie był dobry, biorąc po uwagę fakt, że i tak miał umrzeć...

– Aż tak ci się spieszy na tamten świat?

Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, jedynie się uśmiechnął.

– Wiesz, że Victoria nie będzie chciała cię zabić...?

– Musi. A jeśli naprawdę nie będzie w stanie, to... ty będziesz musiał mnie zabić, Severusie.

Po tych słowach Snape nie śmiał już dłużej zwlekać z wychodzeniem. Rzucił dyrektorowi długie spojrzenie i opuścił jego gabinet.

Następnego dnia wieczorem Victoria siedziała w salonie w fotelu i czytała książkę, popijając czerwone wino. Oczywiście książka ta dotyczyła czarnej magii, gdyż w biblioteczce Lorda Voldemorta na inną tematykę nie było co liczyć. Dziewczyna jednak, niestety, będąc żoną czarnoksiężnika, przywykła do świata zła na tyle, że czytanie takich książek nie było już dla niej niczym nadzwyczajnym, niczym poruszającym.

Tom zjawił się w salonie tak niespodziewanie, że gdy dostrzegła go kątem oka, z zaskoczenia oblała się winem. Nie było go dzisiaj od południa. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok i oczyścił zaklęciem jej sukienkę. Zaczął podchodzić do niej, więc odłożyła lampkę i książkę, po czym wstała. Złapał ją za obie dłonie. Widziała w jego oczach jakąś nieziemską radość. Chwilę patrzył w jej oczy, a potem pocałował ją w czoło.

– Na pewno wygramy tę wojnę – rzekł.

– Nie śmiem w to wątpić – odparła, chociaż gdzieś szczerze w sercu liczyła, że tak się nie stanie. – Ale czy wydarzyło się dziś coś szczególnego...?

Tom pokiwał głową.

– Severus wpadł na wspaniały pomysł... – odrzekł i podszedł do wielkiego okna, patrząc na widniejący w oddali las.

– Doprawdy?

Stał do niej tyłem, więc mogła pozwolić sobie na niepewne spojrzenie. _Jakiż to wspaniały plan wymyślił Snape? Snape..._ Merlinie, jaki nagle on stał jej się obcy, po tym spędzaniu czasu tylko i wyłącznie z Czarnym Panem... Jak nagle wszyscy stali jej się obcy...!

– Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś mówiłem ci, to było w chacie, że cieszę się, iż stajesz się coraz dojrzalsza i że wkrótce będziesz musiała wziąć na barki prawdziwe, wymagające dojrzałości wyzwanie, to znaczy zabić kogoś?

Kiwnęła niepewnie głową.

– A więc jutro nadejdzie ten dzień.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała.

– Kogo będę musiała zabić? – zapytała.

Tom uśmiechnął się i zaczął przechadzać się po salonie.

– Severus, chcąc jak najbardziej nam dopomóc, zaproponował wspaniałe rozwiązanie, dzięki któremu przejmiemy Hogwart już przed wojną i będziemy nim władać... Oraz pozbędziemy się kogoś, kto poza Harrym Potter'em stanowi największe zagrożenie... Albusa Dumbledore'a.

Victoria poczuła, jak coś mocno ściska ją w żołądku, a jakaś niewidzialna moc ciągnie ją w dół – ledwo powstrzymała się od upadku.

– Jutro wieczorem dostaniecie się z kilkoma śmierciożercami do Hogwartu. Dumbledore podobno chce z tobą porozmawiać, ale ty nie masz z nim o czym rozmawiać, więc powiesz mu tylko: _żegnaj, starcze_ – po czym to zrobisz. Zabijesz go. Severus zadba, aby nikt ci nie przeszkodził. Zrozumiałaś, mon amour ( _moja miłości_ )?

– Tak – odparła szybko, nie patrząc na niego.

 _To sen... Tak, to na pewno sen... Przecież nie będzie jej dane zabić Dumbledore'a, nie... To niemożliwe... Merlin nie pozwoliłby na coś takiego..._

– Na pewno dasz radę? Właściwie musisz dać... Kimże bym był, będąc prawdziwie Lordem Voldemortem, i mając przy sobie kobietę, która dla mnie nie jest w stanie zabić...? – zasiadł w fotelu, oparł podbródek na dłoni i popatrzył na nią.

Przełożyła nerwowo kosmyk włosów za ucho, nie radząc sobie w tym momencie z intensywnością jego spojrzenia. Nie chciała, aby dostrzegł, jak bardzo była zdenerwowana i poruszona. Usiadła w drugim fotelu. Bardzo chciała być w tym momencie sama.

– A co potem? Wymierzyć różdżkę w samą siebie? – Spojrzała na niego bez uśmiechu. – Przecież szybko się wszyscy zorientują, że Dumbledore został zabity, a ja nagle po tygodniach nieobecności się tam _przypadkiem_ pojawię...

– Tym się nie przejmuj. Gdy zabijesz Dumbledore'a, Severus i inni śmierciożercy przejmą Hogwart. Będziesz bezpieczna. Zostaniesz tam przez jakiś czas, w końcu musisz wszystko kontrolować i mi donosić... Sprawdzaj wszystko i wszystkich. Nawet Snape'a i innych z Kręgu Wewnętrznego. Jesteśmy już tak blisko wygranej... Nic nie może stanąć na przeszkodzie...

– A więc zrobię, jak mówisz – rzekła po chwili i wstała. – Idę wziąć kąpiel, pozwolisz?

Tom także się podniósł. Rozpiął swoją marynarkę, uśmiechając się do niej.

– Może popatrzę, jak to robisz?

Powstrzymała się od westchnięcia i przewrócenia oczami. Tak bardzo potrzebowała zostać teraz sama, by to wszystko przeboleć, wypłakać... a przede wszystkim zrozumieć i przygotować się psychicznie... Ale oczywiście nie było jej to dane.

– A więc chodź – powiedziała tylko, wymuszając uśmiech.

Wyciągnął z barku szampana oraz dwie lampki, po czym poszedł za nią do łazienki. Gdy zaczęła się rozbierać, stanął pod ścianą i przyglądał się jej intensywnie, sącząc alkohol. Z wdziękiem i z kuszącym wyrazem na twarzy powoli ściągnęła z siebie biustonosz i majtki. Gdy była już całkowicie naga, weszła do wanny wypełnionej wodą, ale jeszcze się w niej nie zanurzyła. Wypięła się seksownie, by sięgnąć po swoją lampkę z szampanem. Zanurzając usta w alkoholu, spojrzała figlarnie na Toma. On, nie mając ochoty już dłużej się kontrolować, podszedł do niej i wyrwał jej z dłoni naczynie. Ścisnął je mocno, aż pękło. Został mu w dłoni tylko niewielki, ostry kawałek szkła. Przejechał nim po jej brzuchu, niezbyt mocno, ale jednak na tyle, że pojawiła się krew. Victoria pod wpływem bólu odchyliła głowę do tyłu i przeciągle jęknęła. Tom, wykorzystując jej nieuwagę, wszedł w jej wnętrze trzema palcami. Jęknęła znowu, jedną rękę zawieszając na jego szyi.

– Obiecaj, że nigdy ode mnie nie odejdziesz... Że będziesz dla mnie robiła wszystko... Że będziesz dla mnie zabijała – wyszeptał prosto w jej ucho, poruszając palcami coraz szybciej.

– Obiecuję... – wydyszała, wbijając paznokcie w jego koszulę.

Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, drugą rękę także zawieszając na jego szyi, ponieważ coraz trudniej było jej ustać na nogach.

Tom przyspieszał ruch ręki coraz bardziej. Czuł, jak bardzo była mokra i jak bardzo drżała. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na jej szyję, ponieważ głowę miała całkowicie odchyloną do tyłu. _Jakie to niesamowite, mieć na własność taką dziewczynę i móc z nią robić wszystko, co tylko się zachce, i widzieć w jej oczach to uwielbienie i to oddanie,_ myślał.


	42. Chapter 42

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Następnego dnia, o piątej po południu, Victoria – ubrana w czarną, sięgającą do ziemi suknię – wyszła po raz pierwszy od wielu dni z dworu, który był jej domem przez ostatni czas. Obok niej szedł Lord Voldemort – w swej prawdziwej postaci. Miał teleportować ją do _Borgina i Burgesa,_ skąd Victoria wraz z kilkoma innymi śmierciożercami za pomocą specjalnej szafy miała dostać się do Hogwartu. Victoria i Voldemort stali już przy bramie, za którą był punkt teleportacji. Dziewczyna już chciała przez nią przejść, jednak zimny głos ją zatrzymał.

– Pamiętaj, że to ciebie mają słuchać, a nie ty ich – rzekł Czarny Pan. Ich stroje powiewały na wietrze. – Gdy przejmiecie Hogwart, ty masz trzymać nad wszystkim kontrolę... Nie nauczyciele, nawet nie Snape, tylko ty. _Ty_ jesteś ich królową. I tylko ty będziesz w stanie czuwać nad wszystkim należycie, ponieważ poznałaś mnie na tyle, że wiesz, iż każde niedociągnięcie i niedopilnowanie czegokolwiek lub kogokolwiek może słono kosztować...

– To groźba czy rada, mój panie?

Uśmiechnął się lodowato.

– Rada. Pamiętaj, kogo będziesz reprezentować na zamku – rzekł ostrzegawczo, po czym przeszli przez bramę, a Czarny Pan teleportował ją do sklepu.

Sam się w nim nie znalazł, widocznie przeniósł się gdzieś indziej. Victoria, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc równowagę, pojawiła się wśród śmieciożerców zebranych przy szafie w sklepie _Borgina i Burgesa_. Bellatriks, która była wśród nich, pochwyciła ją w ramiona.

– Moja największa duma! – rzekła, wskazując wszystkim Victorię. – Ależ ja cię dawno nie widziałam...!

Vicky przywitała się ze wszystkimi, po czym stanęła naprzeciw szafy. W tym momencie, jakby dopiero przed chwilą ktoś powiedział jej, co musi zrobić, poczuła taki niepokój i strach, że zamarła. Prawdę mówiąc, aż do tej chwili, nim stanęła pośród śmierciożerców, którzy radowali się tym, że będą oglądać śmierć Dumbledore'a, była pewna, że to wszystko było jakoś ustawione przez Severusa. Że niby powiedział on Czarnemu Panu, iż Victoria zabije Dumbledore'a, ale że tak naprawdę będzie to tylko pretekst do tego, aby ją ściągnąć z powrotem na zamek, a samemu Dumbledore'owi nic się nie stanie... Czy jednak Snape rzeczywiście wydał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela? Czy ona naprawdę będzie musiała zabić człowieka, który niejednokrotnie okazywał jej wsparcie i wybaczenie? _Nie, na pewno nie_ , pomyślała i niemal uśmiechnęła się do siebie. _Ależ ten żart Snape'a jest realny! Ale kiedy wreszcie się wyda, że to tylko żart...?_

Nie pamiętała chwili, gdy weszła do Szafki Zniknięć. Oprzytomniała dopiero, gdy szła w otoczeniu śmierciożerców znajomym korytarzem Hogwartu. Bellatriks szepnęła jej wcześniej, że ma się kierować na Wieżę Astronomiczną, ponieważ tak ustalił Snape. Victoria wciąż nie wierzyła, że rzeczywiście będzie tam Dumbledore, a jeśli będzie, to pewnie tylko po to, by zaatakować towarzyszących jej śmierciożerców i ją im odbić.

– Zadowolona jesteś – zauważyła Bella, która szła po jej prawej stronie. – Nic dziwnego, zabicie Dumbledore'a jeszcze bardziej uprzywilejuje cię w oczach twego drogiego małżonka...

– Nie wiem czy da się być jeszcze bardziej uprzywilejowanym – odparła z pewnym siebie uśmiechem Vicky.

Doszli już do schodów, które prowadziły na wieżę. Gdy się już na niej znaleźli, dostrzegli Dumbledore'a, który stał przy balustradzie. _A więc... Snape naprawdę wydał Dumbledore'a? A ona naprawdę ma go zabić i pozwolić tym Voldemortowi wygrać? Ta sytuacja rzeczywiście nie miała jakiegoś drugiego dna? Gdzie aurorzy, który powinni teraz wyjść z ukrycia i aresztować śmierciożerców...? Gdzie wreszcie Snape, który powinien teraz uścisnąć rękę z Dumbledore'em, a ją chwycić w swoje silne ramiona i nie pozwolić, by komukolwiek z ich trojga stała się krzywda?_

– Victorio, nie spodziewałem się, że przyprowadzisz przyjaciół... – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niej lekko, po czym spojrzał na jej towarzyszy.

Oczywiście to wszystko było zaplanowane przez samego Dumbledore'a. Udawał zaskoczonego, choć dobrze wiedział, że pojawią się tutaj śmierciożercy. Zdawał sobie sprawę także z tego, iż dziś zginie. Sam tak zadecydował. Największy problem był jednak w tym, że o tym planie nie wiedziała Victoria.

Rozejrzała się więc jeszcze raz wokół siebie i była naprawdę zaskoczona, że gdzieś w ukryciu nie czają się aurorzy albo nauczyciele, czy nawet uczniowie. _Ktokolwiek, Merlinie! Przecież ja go nie zabiję!_ – pomyślała. Po chwili jednak zrozumiała, że naprawdę ma to zrobić...

– Poczekajcie parę minut na dole, przy schodach. Chcę z nim porozmawiać – rzekła Vicky do śmierciożerców, patrząc na dyrektora.

– Czarny Pan nie wspominał o żadnej rozmowie – odparł Amycus Carrow, łypiąc groźnie spode łba na Dumbledore'a.

Victoria obróciła się w jego stronę.

– Ja tu wydaję rozkazy, jestem twoją władczynią. Czarnego Pana tu nie ma, więc masz słuchać mnie – odrzekła zimnym tonem.

Spojrzał na nią z niechęcią, ale jednak ukłonił się. Bellatriks popatrzyła na nią jakby ostrzegawczo, po czym wszyscy śmierciożercy opuścili wieżę. Wtedy Victoria podeszła szybkim krokiem do Dumbledore'a.

– Niech pan czym prędzej się stąd deportuje! – zawołała do niego. – Powiem, że mi pan po prostu uciekł, Czarny Pan mi wybaczy... Przecież nie może pan zginąć! Co za szczęście, że mi przydzielili to zadanie... – odetchnęła z ulgą, przekonana, że Dumbledore faktycznie zaraz stąd ucieknie. – Gdyby to na przykład Bella miała to zrobić, na pewno by pan zginął...

Siwobrody uśmiechał się cały czas. Gdy skończyła mówić, westchnął.

– Victorio, moja droga Victorio... – Spojrzał na nią dobrodusznie i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. – Muszę zginąć. A nawet chcę. Właśnie dziś.

– Co pan mówi...? – przeraziła się. – Nie... Pan nie rozumie... Przecież mi nic nie grozi... Czarny Pan wszystko mi wybacza. Nie rozumiem tylko, jak profesor Snape mógł pana wydać... Jak mógł coś takiego w ogóle zaproponować Czarnemu Panu...?

– Victorio, cała ta sytuacja to jest mój plan. Ja kazałem Severusowi podsunąć pomysł zabicia mnie przez ciebie Voldemortowi. Bo, jak sama widzisz, to cię uwolniło od niego, a Severus zdobył sobie tym jeszcze większe zaufanie. A ja... – Wyciągnął przed siebie swoją martwą rękę. – I tak umrę. To klątwa. Ale stwierdziłem, że chcę zginąć już teraz, a nie wtedy, gdy zadecyduje o tym ten paskudny czar, który umartwił moją rękę, a następnie zrobi to samo z całą resztą ciała...

Malfoy słucha tego wszystkiego z przerażeniem. W końcu z jej oczu polały się łzy, a płynęły tak obficie, jak chyba nigdy wcześniej.

– Nie, nie, nie... – wyszeptała. – Na pewno jest jakieś wyjście... Profesor Snape nie wyleczy panu tej ręki?

Dumbledore pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Ja pana na pewno nie zabiję – wychlipała.

– Nie musisz. Severus to zrobi, jeśli nie ty.

Victoria spojrzała w bok. Właśnie zdała sobie sprawę, że na zawsze zostanie już uwięziona u boku Czarnego Pana. I nieważne, czy będzie przebywała tutaj, czy u niego – nigdy nie będzie mogła mówić ani postępować tak, jak naprawdę by chciała. Do końca życia będzie niewolnicą losu, którego nienawidziła.

Dumbledore odrzucił na bok swoją różdżkę, aby wyglądało to tak, że to ona go rozbroiła.

– Pan mnie wyciągnął z Azkabanu... Był gotów wyciągnąć nawet mojego ojca... Gdy profesor Snape się na mnie złościł, stawał pan po mojej stronie... Nawet wybaczył mi pan wtedy, gdy chciałam podsunąć panu fałszywe informacje...!

– A ty mimo tego, że całe życie spędziłaś wśród śmierciożerców, umiałaś wybierać dobro. I za to cię podziwiam.

Vicky zacisnęła usta, a po chwili także powieki.

– Błagam... Niech pan nie każe mi tego robić... Ani nikomu innemu... W pana oczach zawsze widziałam największą nadzieję, że to wszystko się kiedyś zmieni...

– I się zmieni. Wierz w to.

Victoria zrozumiała w końcu, że już nic nie może zrobić. Otarła więc łzy, po czym zawołała śmierciożerców. Nim to jednak zrobiła, złożyła Dumbledore'owi głęboki ukłon i ostatni raz zaszlochała.

Ze śmierciożercami wszedł na wieżę Snape. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Victorii, a następnie Dumbledore'owi. Stanął najbliżej niej ze wszystkich śmierciożerców, ale jednak zachował pewien dystans. Wiedział, że ona nie będzie w stanie... I rozumiał to.

– Dalej, Vicky... Zrób to... – szeptała złowieszczo Bellatriks, wpatrując się z ekscytacją w pozbawionego różdżki Dumbledore'a, który patrzył gdzieś ponad ich głowami, jakby chciał ułatwić Victorii zadanie.

Po paru chwilach, gdy stało się jasne, że Victoria nie wykona zadania, Snape zaczął wolno do niej podchodzić. Stanął obok niej i obrócił się twarzą do Dumbledore'a. Już wznosił różdżkę, ale wtedy Victoria pomyślała, że przecież dla Snape'a Dumbledore jest jedynym przyjacielem. Jedynym człowiekiem, któremu ufa i którego właśnie teraz będzie musiał zabić, bo ona tchórzyła... _Nie. Ona też będzie cierpieć, jak to zrobi, ale Snape będzie cierpiał bardziej... Nie pozwoli na to._ Wyprzedziła więc go, szybko wymierzając różdżkę w Dumbledore'a. Powiedziała drżącym głosem:

– Avada Kedavra.

Śmierciożercy zaczęli krzyczeć z uciechy, gdy Dumbledore wypadał z Wieży Astrologicznej. Victoria podbiegła do balustrady i spojrzała na spadające ciało. Wtedy także krzyknęła, ale jej krzyk nie wyrażał radości, a przerażenie i ból. Po chwili pojawił się przy niej Snape. Stanął blisko niej i ścisnął jej dłoń.

– Wiesz dobrze, że on sam tego chciał... – wyszeptał.

– Ale my tego nie chcieliśmy – odparła drżącym głosem, próbując zahamować łzy.

Po chwili pojawiła się obok nich Bellatriks, z uśmiechem wyczarowując nad Hogwartem Mroczny Znak.

– Nie przypominam sobie, żebym wydała rozkaz wyczarowania Mrocznego Znaku – powiedziała do niej chłodno Victoria, po czym odwróciła się do pozostałych śmierciożerców. – Ja wydaję rozkazy. Czarny Pan mnie do tego powołał. Niesłuchanie mnie jest jednoznaczne z niesłuchaniem jego. – Zamilkła na chwilę, splatając dłonie na brzuchu i patrząc na każdego po kolei. – Sprowadźcie teraz do zamku pozostałych śmierciożerców, których nasz pan wyznaczył do tego, aby przebywali w Hogwarcie. Za piętnaście minut spotkamy się przed Wielką Salą i oficjalnie przejmiemy szkołę.

Śmierciożercy zeszli schodami w dół. Została sama z Severusem. Przez dłuższą chwilę obydwoje milczeli, próbując jakkolwiek zapanować nad cierpieniem, które spadło na nich wraz z odejściem człowieka, który zawsze był dla nich dobry. W końcu Snape zapytał:

– Na pewno dasz radę nimi wszystkimi kierować? Poniektórzy to zwierzęta... – Zmarszczył brwi, widząc jej nieustraszony wyraz twarzy, zupełnie przeciwny do tego, który miała dwie minuty temu.

– Czarny Pan mi to zlecił, jakżebym mogła go zawieść?

Odsunęli się od balustrady, ponieważ wokół ciała Dumbledore'a zebrał się już tłum. Nie chcieli zostać zauważeni, choć i tak wkrótce każdy będzie już wiedział, kto to zrobił.

– Ale przecież mogę ci pomagać. Znam ich lepiej, niż ty. Wiem, jak trzymać ich w garści.

– Ja też wiem – odparła Victoria, patrząc na niego tak, jakby chciała mu udowodnić, że faktycznie wie, o czym sama mówi. – Jestem żoną Czarnego Pana, sam ten fakt będzie ich trzymał w garści. Boją się mnie.

– Oby ci ten ich strach wystarczył w rządach.

Spojrzała na niego z urazem.

– O co panu chodzi?

– Nie mów do mnie w ten sposób, za dużo przeżyliśmy, byś zwracała się do mnie _pan._

– Więc o co ci chodzi?

– Trzeźwe myślenie przysłoniła ci wizja władzy, jaką masz i jaką możesz mieć, prawda? To nie jest dobre.

Zacisnęła zęby.

– Przed chwilą zabiłam człowieka, który był dla mnie uosobieniem nadziei na lepsze jutro. Nie mogę już dłużej pozwalać sobie na słabości, zawahania, skoro nadzieja umarła... Od teraz ja tu rządzę, rozumiesz? I brak mi od dziś skrupułów. – Spojrzała na niego, a on dostrzegł w jej oczach, jak bardzo była wewnętrznie poraniona.

Zaczęła iść w stronę schodów, kiedy Severus cicho odparł:

– W takim razie zastanów się, czy nie jesteś taka sama, jak Czarny Pan...

Zatrzymała się i odwróciła w jego stronę.

– Właśnie dlatego musisz trzymać się ode mnie z daleka – powiedziała. – Dumbledore był jedyną osobą, która potrafiła w najgorszych sytuacjach nas pojednać. Ale go już nie ma. A ja nie zamierzam mieć w tobie wroga, co zapewne będzie nieuniknione, jeśli będziemy blisko siebie. Nie zauważyłeś, jak zawsze nawzajem działamy sobie na szkodę?

Podszedł do niej.

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, ale musisz mi przed tym odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie... Nie rozmawialiśmy sam na sam od chwili, gdy zamieszkałaś u niego... Kochasz go?

Victoria odwróciła głowę w bok i westchnęła, a jej oczy wyrażały jakąś rozpacz.

– Nie chodzi o to, że będę rządzić dla niego i w imię miłości do niego, po prostu...

– Nie o tym mówię – przerwał jej i rozejrzał się wokół, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów. – Nie pytam, dlaczego chcesz sama bezwzględnie rządzić. Pytam, czy go kochasz. Chcę wiedzieć, czy mam powód, dla którego starałbym się przeżyć wojnę... Bo jeśli ty naprawdę go kochasz i chcesz, to...

Spojrzała w jego oczy. Położyła dłoń na jego policzku.

– Proszę, nie pytaj mnie o miłość. Nie wiem, co czuję. Wierz mi. Ale na pewno jesteś w moim sercu...

Kiwnął głową i odsunął się od niej, jakby ta odpowiedź go nie satysfakcjonowała.

– Jeśli Czarny Pan zginie w nieodpowiednim czasie, nie ma już Dumbledore'a, który wyjaśni wszystkim, że wcale nie byłam całkowicie zła i że nie trzeba mnie posyłać do dementorów na pocałunek... Więc nie mogę stracić kontroli, bo sama zginę. Muszę troszczyć się teraz o siebie. Przykro mi, Severusie.

– Wszystko chcesz robić sama. Dlaczego nie chcesz pozwolić mi, bym się tobą zatroszczył?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko, jakby tak naprawdę bardzo chciała, aby się zatroszczył. Odparła jednak:

– Bo nikt nie zrobi tego na tyle dobrze, jak ja sama.

Po czym zeszła na dół, a po chwili on za nią. Łza spłynęła po jej policzku, jednak szybko wytarła ją dłonią. Nie zamierzała przyznać Severusowi ani nikomu innemu, że to Voldemort kazał jej bezwzględnie i całkowicie nad wszystkim czuwać i samej rządzić, bo jeśli się coś nie uda, to ona poniesie tego konsekwencje... Nie przyzna przecież, że _on_ ma nad nią aż taką władzę. To za wiele dla jej dumy. Oni wszyscy myśleli, że szalała za nim, a cokolwiek robiła, to z przyjemnością i w jego imię, ale że tak naprawdę równie dobrze mogłaby leżeć i pachnieć, a nie zabijać. _I dobrze, niech tak myślą._ Nigdy nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek nią rządził. Właśnie dlatego czasem nienawidziła mężczyzn. Myśleli, że mogą trzymać ją w garści i nad nią zapanować. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do siebie. _Nad nią zapanować...? Nikomu się to nie uda..._


	43. Chapter 43

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Gdy Victoria stanęła przed Wielką Salą, wokół niej zebranych było około czterdziestu śmierciożerców. Nie spodziewała się, że Czarny Pan wyznaczył ich aż tylu do przebywania w Hogwarcie, jednak przyjęła to ze spokojem, rzucając tylko ukradkiem spojrzenie Severusowi i przypominając sobie jego słowa: „ _Na pewno dasz radę nimi wszystkimi kierować?_ ". Uśmiechnęła się lekko do wszystkich zebranych wokół niej. _Oczywiście, że da radę._

– Hogwart od teraz jest nasz – powiedziała do nich. – Tak wiele dziś należy do nas... Za trzy miesiące, gdy dojdzie do ostatecznego starcia, cały świat dowie się o naszej potędze. Każdy z was zostanie hojnie wynagrodzony przez Czarnego Pana, gwarantuję wam. Tylko bądźcie nam wierni, przyjaciele...

Po tych słowach stuknęła różdżką we wrota prowadzące do Wielkiej Sali, a one się przed nią rozwarły. W środku zgromadzeni byli, jak spodziewała się Victoria, nauczyciele oraz uczniowie. Na widok Victorii, ubranej w czarną, ciągnącą się po ziemi suknię oraz w diademie na głowie, i kilkudziesięciu śmierciożerców, wszystkich przyodzianych w te same, czarne szaty, rozstąpili się pod ściany i ze zgrozą patrzyli to na siebie, to na nich.

Victoria stała chwilę w progu, omiatając spojrzeniem każdego z osobna, po czym zaczęła wolnym krokiem wchodzić do środka i iść w stronę końca sali. Za nią szli śmierciożercy. Snape szedł po prawej stronie dziewczyny, ale jednak nie na równi z nią, a także nieco z tyłu.

Przymknęła na chwilę oczy, czując na sobie setki spojrzeń. Ślizgoni zaczęli bić brawo, gdy przechodziła obok nich, jednak ona nie uraczyła ich nawet uśmiechem. Cała reszta mrużyła oczy na widok jej i Snape'a, ponieważ wcześniej jeszcze łudzono się, że ta dwójka jest jednak po dobrej stronie, jak przedstawiał ich Dumbledore. Dumbledore, który teraz nie żył. I zginął z ręki któregoś z nich, tego byli pewni.

Jej spojrzenie spotkało się ze spojrzeniem McGonagall. Victoria spuściła wzrok. _Merlinie, czy ja dam radę to wszystko wytrzymać? Czy dam radę żyć z opinią potwora? Wszyscy mnie nienawidzą... Każdy chce, bym skończyła tak, jak Dumbledore..._

Uniosła jednak dumnie głowę i kroczyła dalej. Od tego momentu nie patrzyła już na nikogo. Śmierciożercy natomiast obrzucali wszystkich pogardliwymi, złowieszczymi spojrzeniami, a w dłoniach trzymali różdżki, gotowi w każdej chwili zaatakować.

W końcu dotarła na koniec sali. Obróciła się przodem do uczniów i nauczycieli. Śmierciożercy ustawili się za nią i obok niej. Uśmiechnęła się lekko do nich i skinęła głową, jakby w podziękowaniu, po czym rozejrzała się po całej sali, nie patrząc jednak nikomu w oczy.

– Drodzy – zaczęła, wysuwając się lekko do przodu. Nauczyciele zerkali na siebie z niepokojem. Wielu wciąż miało w oczach łzy wywołane śmiercią Dumbledore'a. – Ten zamek jest domem dla mnie tak samo, jak dla was. Wszyscy dobrze mnie znacie, jeszcze dwa miesiące temu mijaliśmy się na korytarzach... Zależy mi na waszym bezpieczeństwie oraz zgodzie z wami. Proszę, abyście zaakceptowali mnie oraz moją rodzinę – wskazała na stojących za nią śmierciożerców – jako nową władzę. Jestem prawdziwą, nową władczynią, bowiem miesiąc temu zostałam żoną Czarnego Pana, którego wy znacie pod nazwiskiem Lorda Voldemorta.

Śmierciożercy spojrzeli na nią dziwnie, bo raczej nie zdarzało się, aby ktokolwiek z poddanych Czarnego Pana wymawiał jego prawdziwe nazwisko. _Ale jednak ona nie była zwykłym poddanym, czyż nie?_ W tym samym czasie wśród uczniów i nauczycieli zapanowało poruszenie. Nikt – poza, naturalnie, śmierciożercami oraz martwym już Dumbledore'em – nie wiedział bowiem o tym, że Victoria poślubiła Voldemorta. Aż do teraz. Patrzyli na nią jak na największą ladacznicę i zbrodniarkę, która kiedykolwiek stąpała po tej ziemi. Parę osób wyszło wręcz z Wielkiej Sali, lecz po chwili zostali siłą wprowadzeni do niej z powrotem przez dwóch śmierciożerców, którzy czuwali na korytarzu. Gdy wszyscy ponownie ucichli, Victoria uśmiechnęła się.

– A więc... Na czym to ja skończyłam? Ach, a więc jestem małżonką Czarnego Pana. Cała władza nad tym zamkiem należy do mnie... Nie chcę nikomu robić krzywdy, wierzcie mi. Jednak całkowite bezpieczeństwo mogę wam zagwarantować tylko wtedy, jeśli będziecie mi posłuszni...

Snape patrzył na nią uważnie. W tym czasie ktoś z tłumu uczniów zaczął krzyczeć:

– Zabiłaś Dumbledore'a, ty diablico!

Któryś ze śmierciożerców już zaczął unosić różdżkę, ale Victoria powstrzymała go gestem ręki.

– Tak... To ja go zabiłam – powiedziała głośno.

Wtedy znów rozległ się szmer, a wręcz parę osób krzyczało. Nauczyciele zaczęli wyciągać różdżki, ale Victoria uniosła wysoko dłoń.

– Proszę o spokój. Zanim ktokolwiek wypowie jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, pragnę przypomnieć, że to my mamy nad wami władzę. Śmierciożercy, którzy stoją wokół mnie, to... maszyny do zabijania. Czarny Pan wybrał dla mnie najlepszych wojowników. Jeśli cokolwiek mi zrobicie, oni w odwecie zabiją dziesiątki z was. A z każdym waszym nieposłuszeństwem będzie przybywać ich do Hogwartu jeszcze więcej, aż w końcu będą obecni na każdym korytarzu w zamku, w każdej sali, przy każdym posiłku...

– Nie ośmielisz się nam grozić – odezwała się w końcu McGonagall, występując z szeregu nauczycieli.

– Nie mogę winić pani za odwagę, w końcu jest pani głową Gryffindoru – odpowiedziała po chwili namysłu Victoria.

– Severusie, ty naprawdę jesteś z nimi? – zawołała do Snape'a.

– Tak, Minerwo, jestem z nimi.

Kolejny raz rozległy się szmery i okrzyki oburzenia. Victoria powoli miała już dosyć tego przedstawienia.

– Lekcje odbywać się będą tak samo, choć być może kadra dydaktyczna się nieco zmieni. Wśród śmierciożerców jest wielu naprawdę świetnych nauczycieli – uśmiechnęła się z lekką ironią. – Oczywiście wprowadzona zostanie nowa godzina, po której nie będzie można opuszczać dormitorium. Zresztą... o wszelkich zmianach informowani będziecie na bieżąco. Zapewne rygor nieco wzrośnie, więc pilnujcie, aby wasze mundurki były zawsze czyste, drodzy koledzy i koleżanki – rzekła, kierując się już w stronę wyjścia.

Połowa śmierciożerców poszła za nią, a połowa została, by dopilnować, aby każdy ze zgromadzonych w Wielkiej Sali rozszedł się we właściwym porządku i kierunku.

– Yaxley...? – Vicky zwróciła się do mężczyzny, który szedł najbliżej niej, gdy wyszli już z Wielkiej Sali. – Za dziesięć minut zasiądę w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, właściwie w byłym jego gabinecie... Do tego czasu zdejmij ze ścian wszystkie portrety byłych dyrektorów i schowaj je w bezpiecznym miejscu... Możesz zostawić jedynie portret mojego przodka, Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka.

Yaxley skinął głową i zniknął w jednym z bocznych korytarzy. Śmierciożercy, który wyszli z nią z Wielkej Sali, także stopniowo się rozchodzili – każdy w wyznaczone dla siebie do patrolowania miejsce. Wkrótce zostało przy niej tylko trzech śmierciożerców oraz Snape.

– Dyrektorem Hogwartu mianuję ciebie – zwróciła się do niego. – Choć realnych rządów nie będziesz sprawował sam. Po prostu nie zamierzam wzbudzać jeszcze większego poruszenia, mając osiemnaście lat i mianując się dyrektorką takiej szkoły...

– A Czarny Pan co ci w tej sprawie nakazał?

– Nie mówił nic na ten temat, więc chyba zostawił to w moich rękach. Choć... pomówię z nim, jeśli nadejdzie okazja.

Znaleźli się przed kamiennym gargulcem, który strzegł wejścia do gabinetu dyrektora.

– Zajmij się zniesieniem hasła – rzekła do niego Victoria, gdy wchodzili już po schodach. – Przed wejściem ustawimy paru śmierciożerców, to będzie lepsza ochrona. Właściwie... – Obróciła się na pięcie do trzech śmierciożerców, którzy stanowili ich eskortę, a których nie znała nawet z nazwiska, ponieważ nie należeli do Kręgu Wewnętrznego. – Już od teraz możecie się za to wziąć. Strzeżcie wejścia, w gabinecie i tak nie będziecie potrzebni... – Już się obróciła z powrotem do drzwi gabinetu, jednak po chwili dodała: – I niech jeden z was przekaże tym śmierciożercom, którzy należą do Kręgu Wewnętrznego i rezydują teraz w zamku, aby za pół godziny wpadli do mnie do gabinetu na świętowanie. Miłej nocy! – Uśmiechnęła się do nich, po czym weszła wraz z Severusem do okrągłego gabinetu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Na ścianach, wedle jej rozkazu, pozostał tylko jeden portret byłego dyrektora – Fineasa Blacka. Victoria podeszła do biurka, na którym wciąż znajdowały się mniej ważne rzeczy Dumbledore'a. Przejechała palcem po grzbiecie jednej z jego książek.

– Nie zasługuję, aby nawet na to patrzeć – rzekła cicho po chwili. – Jak ja mam z tym żyć, Severusie...? Wszystko dam radę zaakceptować... Ten terror, który teraz zapanuje w Hogwarcie, odkąd tu rządzimy... Ale nie to, że _jego_ już nie ma... Z mojej ręki...

– To był jego pomysł. Nie jesteś niczemu winna. On chciał odejść, a ty mu w tym pomogłaś, nie powinnaś patrzeć na to w ten sposób, w jaki patrzysz.

– Trudno, żebym była z siebie dumna... – Zacisnęła usta.

– A dlaczego nie? Nastoletnia dziewczyna, która ma władzę nad tyloma osobami i która zabiła wielkiego Dumbledore'a... Widać, że Black! – odezwał się mężczyzna z portretu.

Victoria i Snape rzucili tylko niemiłe spojrzenia Fineasowi, na co on wzruszył ramionami i po paru chwilach, chyba zezłoszczony ich ignorancją, zniknął za ramami obrazu.

– Że też choćby McGonagall nie jest w to wszystko wtajemniczona...! – Victoria podeszła do okna. – Nikt nie jest. Nikt poza naszą dwójką nie ma pojęcia, że zrobiliśmy to wszystko na życzenie profesora Dumbledore'a... Czy to nie okrutne? – Spojrzała na niego. – Znów to my znajdujemy się w najgorszej sytuacji.

Snape podszedł do niej i przez chwilę patrzył na księżyc, który już pojawił się na niebie, a następnie spojrzał jej w oczy.

– A więc mamy pół godziny... – wyszeptała po chwili milczenia i złapała go za dłoń, uśmiechając się.

Severus spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Na wieży go odtrąciła... Wiedział, że tak było, choć ubrała to wtedy w czułe słówka.

– Pół godziny na co? – zapytał, wyrywając swoją dłoń z jej uścisku i chowając ręce za plecami.

– Na to, abyś zapewnił mnie o swojej wierności – odparła, a jej uśmiech zniknął. – Znasz tyle moich tajemnic... Chcę, abyś mi obiecał, że nigdy nie odwrócisz się ode mnie...

Snape zmarszczył brwi. Z godziny na godzinę coraz bardziej obca była mu dziewczyna, którą przecież nie tak dawno pokochał.

– Jak możesz prosić mnie o coś takiego? – Spojrzał z chłodem w jej oczy. – Jak możesz podejrzewać, że cię zdradzę?

Victoria położyła ręce na jego ramionach.

– Nigdy nie uwolnię się od Czarnego Pana, chyba że on zginie – wyszeptała. – Jestem mu tak bliska, że nie dam rady dłużej go oszukiwać... Nie dlatego, że nie jestem w stanie. On mnie już tak dobrze zna, że jeszcze chwila, a wyczuje, że coś ukrywam. Rozumiesz? Nie mogę już dłużej grać po obu stronach... – Puściła go i odsunęła się o krok. – Dlatego ta dziewczyna, którą byłam wcześniej, już nie wróci. Dzisiaj wylałam ostatnie łzy goryczy. Już więcej nie zapłaczę ani nikogo nie pożałuję. Teraz jestem tylko i wyłącznie śmierciożerczynią, władczynią i żoną Czarnego Pana. Nikim innym, żadną uroczą dziewczyną, którą zdarzało mi się być, nieprawdaż?

Odwróciła się od niego. Westchnęła cicho i objęła się ramionami.

– Nie będę próbował ci przeszkadzać w byciu jego żoną i panią chorego świata. Skoro to jest dla ciebie ważniejsze, niż prawdziwy cel, który miał Dumbledore w swej ofierze, czyli dążenie do upadku Czarnego Pana, a nie jego triumfu, to chyba faktycznie nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. I skoro także on jest dla ciebie ważniejszy, niż to, co razem przeszliśmy, to... szczęścia wam życzę. Obyś faktycznie nie wylała już nigdy więcej łez goryczy.

I już zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Victoria popatrzyła na niego ze zmartwionymi oczami.

– Nie wychodź... Nie o to mi chodzi, żebyś zniknął z mojego życia.

– Wybacz, ale jednym z twoich pionków na pewno nie będę. Możesz i próbować bawić się w królową, czy w kogo tam chcesz. Ja nie chcę brać udziału w tym przedstawieniu. W tych kręgach podlegam Czarnemu Panu. A właściwie teraz tylko jemu, bo Dumbledore nie żyje. Ale ty nie będziesz mną władała.

– Wcale nie chcę...

– Och, jako władczyni nie jesteś zbyt skrupulatna w swych słowach, bo jeszcze na wieży w sposób dostatecznie jasny dałaś mi do zrozumienia, że ty tu rządzisz. Zresztą... cały czas dajesz o tym do zrozumienia swoją postawą i słowami. W takim razie, skoro jesteś taka wielka i władza leży w twych rękach, radź sobie sama. Nie chciałaś, abym ci pomagał. Więc nie będę. Ludzie wielcy zwykle są samotni, nie wiesz o tym?

– Severusie...

Jednak on nie zamierzał tego słuchać, po prostu wyszedł. Victoria zacisnęła oczy i wsunęła dłonie we włosy, odchylając głowę do tyłu. _Czy na pewno dam radę...?_


	44. Chapter 44

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Nim przybyli zaproszeni śmierciożercy, Victoria przebrała się w czerwoną, krótką sukienkę. Na środku gabinetu ustawiła stół z alkoholem i przekąskami. Wokół rozstawiła fotele oraz zapaliła parę świec, aby zapanował przyjemny półmrok. W końcu do gabinetu przybyli Yaxley, Dołohow, Rowle, Rookwood oraz Rabastan Lestrange, z którym Victoria na pewnej imprezie miała dość bliską styczność. Uśmiechnęła się do niego kwaśno, widząc jego spragnione spojrzenie.

– Usiądźcie, proszę – wskazała im fotele.

Po dwudziestu minutach atmosfera rozluźniła się jeszcze bardziej, ponieważ mężczyźni byli już po paru kolejkach. Victoria opowiadała im o śmierci Dumbledore'a, ponieważ bardzo chcieli o tym od niej usłyszeć. Później rozmowa zeszła na luźniejsze tematy.

– Powiem ci szczerze, Vicky – zaczął Yaxley, a dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego, słuchając uważnie – tęsknie często za tymi czasami, gdy byłaś tylko naszą słodką drużynową maskotką i tak dobrze bawiłaś się z nami na imprezach...

Pozostali pokiwali głowami i zachichotali.

– Przecież nic się nie zmieniło – odparła, odwracając wzrok i podnosząc się z miejsca, by dolać im alkoholu.

– Zmieniło – odparł Rabastan. – Teraz już nie mogę wziąć cię na kolana ani nawet pobawić się twoimi włosami, bo jesteś mężatką... I to naszego wodza.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się i wywróciła oczami. Przygryzła wargę, patrząc w jego przystojną twarz.

– Och, oczywiście że możesz – odparła i podeszła do niego, po czym usiadła mu na kolanach, choć wcale nie robiła tego z ochotą.

Lestrange patrzył na nią jak na najprawdziwszą boginię, po czym zaczął głaskać ją po plecach, a pozostali śmierciożercy uśmiechali się do siebie.

– Właściwie dlaczego nie ma tu Snape'a? – zapytał po chwili Rowle.

– Skoro nie chce, niech nie przychodzi – rzekła Victoria. – Niech gnije w tych swoich lochach, jeśli nasze towarzystwo mu zmierzło.

Śmierciożercy zajęli się rozmową o wojnie, jednak Snape, o którym przypomniał jej Rowle, nie dawał spokoju jej myślom.

– Właściwie... – powiedziała po chwili, podnosząc się z kolan Rabastana. – Wydałam rozkaz pojawienia się tutaj wszystkich z Kręgu Wewnętrznego, którzy znajdują się w Hogwarcie... A on nie posłuchał. Niedobrze.

Podeszła do drzwi, otworzyła je i przywołała jednego ze śmierciożerców, którzy patrolowali teren wokół kamiennego gargulca.

– Idź do Snape'a i przekaż mu, że ma w tej chwili się tutaj zjawić – powiedziała. – Dodaj, że nie przyjmuję odmowy.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, ukłonił się i odszedł. Vicky wróciła do stolika, jednak jej mina nie wyrażała już rozluźnienia, a raczej niezadowolenie.

– Co z tym Snape'em? – zapytał Dołohow, widząc to. – Obraził się?

– Nie mam pojęcia – odrzekła, wstając znów z fotela i podchodząc do okna. – Może faktycznie się obraził. Może wyobrażał sobie, że to on będzie tutaj numerem jeden, po śmierci Dumbledore'a, a nie ja. Żałosne mniemanie by to było – syknęła.

Owszem, była na niego wściekła. Po pierwsze, nim przybyli do niej śmierciożercy, odbyła z nim rozmowę. Powiedziała mu o tym, w jak ciężkiej sytuacji się znajduje, a on po prostu wyszedł, zostawiając ją z tym wszystkim samą. Po drugie, nie przychodząc tutaj, podczas gdy przecież jego też zaprosiła, podważył jej autorytet już pierwszego dnia.

Po paru minutach drzwi otworzyły się. Śmierciożerca, którego Victoria wysłała do Severusa, wrócił i oznajmił, że Snape nie zamierza przyjść.

– Ach tak – powiedziała Victoria i uśmiechnęła się do siebie. – Kochani przyjaciele, świętujcie dalej beze mnie... Gdyby wam czegoś brakowało, przywołajcie skrzaty domowe – rzekła do śmierciożerców siedzących przy stoliku, po czym wyszła z gabinetu.

Skierowała się do lochów. Szło za nią dwóch śmierciożerców. Victoria wywróciła oczami. Czarny Pan nakazał im dbać o jej bezpieczeństwo, ale naprawdę nie mogła nawet chodzić sama po zamku? Nie odezwała się jednak ani słowem. Dopiero gdy dotarła pod gabinet Snape'a, dała im znak, aby czekali na nią na korytarzu. Sama weszła do środka bez pukania. Zastała go siedzącego przy biurku nad jakimiś pergaminami. Na jej widok poderwał się na równe nogi.

– Jak śmiesz wchodzić tutaj bez mojego pozwolenia? – wysyczał jadowitym tonem.

– Jak śmiesz nie wykonywać moich poleceń?! – odrzekła, z trzaskiem zamykając za sobą drzwi.

– Nie masz żadnych praw, by mi rozkazywać.

– Czyżby?

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i popatrzyła na niego niebezpiecznie. On natomiast wyminął biurko i stanął naprzeciw niej, parę kroków dalej.

– No to proszę, leć do Czarnego Pana i powiedz mu, że nie przybyłem na przyjęcie, które urządziłaś dla kilku śmierciożerców... A wtedy on zapyta, dla których... A ty odpowiesz, że dla tych, z którymi niegdyś obściskiwałaś się na imprezach... I że, _ach, do kompletu brakowało tylko Snape'a... Nie chciał przyjść, by mnie adorować..._ Och, jaka szkoda... Myślę, że Czarny Pan na pewno będzie ci współczuł, a mnie surowo ukarze. Tak. Na pewno tak będzie – uśmiechnął się z ironią i przysiadł na biurku, także krzyżując ręce na piersiach i patrząc na nią przenikliwie. – I nie zapomnij dodać o tej kusej sukience...

Patrzyła ze złością na jego coraz bardziej drwiący uśmiech, jednak nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć.

– Nigdy więcej ze mną nie pogrywaj, bo nie wygrasz – rzekł Snape i wrócił za biurko, skupiając się ponownie na pergaminach. – I nie wydawaj mi żadnych rozkazów. Ja sam będę decydował o tym, co robię.

Jej spojrzenie wyrażało teraz pewną bezradność. Odwróciła oczy w bok. Snape dostrzegł to. Wyglądała tak, jakby miała się za chwilę obrazić.

– Dziewczyno, to nie jest zabawa, rozumiesz? – Snape podniósł się z krzesła i oparł rękami o biurko, przechylając się w jej kierunku. – Władza i rządy tutaj nie są twoją zabawką. Tu chodzi o wojnę, o przygotowanie tego wszystkiego tak, aby wypadło dobrze. Powiedz, chcesz, aby Potter _go_ zabił? Czy raczej aby to Potter zginął, a Czarny Pan zawładnął światem?

– Wiesz dobrze – odparła, chociaż wiedziała, że Snape miał prawo ją o to zapytać, gdyż bardzo dawno mówiła ostatni raz o tym, komu życzy wygranej, a od tamtego czasu się dużo zmieniło.

– Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia.

– Harry Potter ma go pokonać – odparła szeptem, rozglądając się jakby ze wstydem i obawą, że mówi coś takiego. – Tego chcę. I przestań mnie wypytywać o takie rzeczy.

– Pierwszy i ostatni raz cię o to pytam – odpowiedział, marszcząc brwi. – To dobrze, jeśli tego chcesz. Więc rób swoje, rób co ci Czarny Pan każe, zajmuj go sobą, ale mnie nie próbuj w to wciągać, rozumiesz? Ja mam swoją rolę.

Kiwnęła głową.

– A więc nie jesteśmy już... dwójką ludzi na tej samej drodze... Nasze drogi się rozeszły – zauważyła. – Kiedyś obydwoje szpiegowaliśmy. Dziś ty szpiegujesz sam, ja zostałam zmuszona do poddania się...

– Nieprawda. Uważam, że wciąż kroczymy bardzo blisko siebie.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Jeszcze jeśli chodzi o naszą rozmowę na wieży, to... Mówiłeś, że chcesz mieć jakiś powód, aby przeżyć wojnę. A więc, bardzo cię o to proszę, postaraj się przeżyć. Dla mnie.

Uniósł jeden kącik ust do góry, po czym odparł:

– Może i mógłbym się ucieszyć na takie słowa, ale jednak... A co jeśli Czarny Pan wygra? Wtedy przecież zostaniesz z nim. A jeśli przegra, ze mną. Tak mam to rozumieć? Próbujesz się więc zabezpieczyć? Aby miał kto być obok ciebie, gdy on zginie? Jeśli chodzi o nas, to mam wrażenie, że straciliśmy jakąkolwiek szansę z dniem, gdy za niego wyszłaś. Poza tym... – Spojrzał w jej pewne zdziwienia oczy. – Czy kiedykolwiek w ogóle mieliśmy jakąś szansę? Myślałem o tym, zanim tu przyszłaś. Przecież jesteś moją uczennicą. Może chwilowo nie, ale gdyby nie ta cała sytuacja, wciąż byś nią była...

– Naprawdę będziesz się przejmował teraz tym, że niby jestem twoją uczennicą? Dlaczego nie myślałeś o tym podczas tych wszystkich zbliżeń, które zachodziły między nami?

– Myślałem. A jeśli nie w ich trakcie, to po nich.

Vicky spojrzała na niego z lekkim zawodem, jakby właśnie udowodnił jej, że jest dla niego zbyt niedojrzała, chociaż oczywiście zupełnie nie o to chodziło.

– Och, zadziwiające – rzekła po chwili. – Na wieży niemal wyznałeś mi miłość, więc dlaczego nagle zmieniłeś nastawienie?

– Żenujące – odparł i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie wyznałem ci prawie miłości, nie wiem za kogo się uważasz, że tak mniemasz. Ach, wiem. Uważasz się za pępek świata, dlatego też nie możesz znieść świadomości, iż być może tak naprawdę nic do ciebie nie czuję. I dlatego teraz cię to tak zaskoczyło i dotknęło, mimo że przecież sama jesteś mężatką. Bo wszyscy mają być w tobie zakochani, czyż nie? Abyś mogła się nimi bawić...

– Może coś w tym jest – odpowiedziała po dłużej chwili namysłu. – Ale ty nie jesteś dla mnie obojętny, jak cała reszta. Dlatego twoje słowa mnie nieco dotknęły.

– W każdym razie nie zamierzam być planem awaryjnym, w razie gdyby twój ukochany zginął.

– Nic nie rozumiesz... Przecież on mnie zmusił do tego małżeństwa, a ja nie miałam prawa powiedzieć _nie._ Dlaczego wciąż mi wmawiasz, że on jest moim, jak to powiedziałeś, _ukochanym_?

– Bo robisz dla niego wszystko.

– To co, mam się zbuntować i zginąć?! – krzyknęła.

Snape prychnął, jednak nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Dopiero po paru chwilach rzekł:

– Nieważne. Nawet nie brnijmy dalej w tę rozmowę. Ty jesteś jego. A jeśli on zginie... Zobaczymy, co będzie.

– Ja też mogę zginąć, nie zapominajmy – powiedziała, patrząc w ścianę. – Przecież on nie umrze, póki mi się coś nie stanie, pamiętasz? Jestem jakby horkruksem. Taki był skutek zawarcia tego małżeństwa.

Severus uśmiechnął się z pogardą i pokręcił głową. Usiadł na krześle i wziął do ręki pierwszą lepszą książkę, jakby chciał się czymś zająć.

– Nieprawda – powiedział jednak po chwili.

– Co jest nieprawdą? – spojrzała na niego z niezrozumieniem.

– Nic ci się nie stanie. To było kłamstwo.

Vicky zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła bliżej biurka, za którym siedział.

– O czym ty mówisz? Przecież i ty, i Dumbledore, i sam Czarny Pan mówiliście, że właśnie tak zostałam z nim połączona podczas ślubu! Że on nie zginie, póki ja jestem cała.

– Bo tak myśleliśmy z Dumbledore'em. Tak mi powiedział Czarny Pan. Ale to było kłamstwo. Dumbledore, nim zginął, studiował ten wątek całymi nocami, bo sam nigdy nie słyszał o podobnych czarach, które by działały w ten sposób. Ja także szukałem czegokolwiek, ponieważ chcieliśmy uwolnić cię od tego, że musisz zostać zraniona. I nic nie znaleźliśmy. Dlaczego? Bo taki czar nie istnieje. Jedynie horkruks działa w podobny sposób, ale ty nie jesteś horkruksem, nie uczynił cię nim.

– Musi istnieć taki czar! W przeciwnym wypadku po co by okłamywał i was, Krąg Wewnętrzny, i mnie? I po co, na Merlina, brałby ze mną ślub, skoro... – nagle urwała, zapatrzywszy się w jego oczy i wolno rozszerzając usta w zdumieniu.

– Widzę, że pojęłaś... To był tylko pretekst przed nami i przed tobą. Chciał z tobą być. Chciał cię poślubić. Ale przecież jak zareagowaliby wszyscy wokół, gdyby zrobił to tak po prostu? Nie mógł sobie na coś takiego pozwolić, więc wymyślił tę bajkę, że niby żeni się z tobą, by samego siebie jeszcze bardziej chronić przed nieuniknionym. Dlatego uważam, że nie ma dla nas szans. On wziął z tobą ślub nie po to, aby mieć z tego jakiekolwiek korzyści. Zrobił to po prostu. By mieć cię dla siebie. Pytanie... Czy on cię naprawdę kocha? Byłoby to niemal niemożliwe, ale jednak... wiele na to wskazuje...

– Och, Merlinie. – Przyłożyła dłoń do lewej piersi, a jej wzrok rozsypał się po posadzce. Usiadła na krześle przed jego biurkiem. – Jakoś dużo lżej żyło mi się ze świadomością, że jednak jest ze mną dla korzyści... A teraz? Co ja mam o tym wszystkim myśleć...? Ale przecież... Yaxley rzucał jakieś nietypowe czary podczas naszego ślubu, widziałam to i czułam!

– Zapewne Czarny Pan podsunął mu jakieś fałszywe zaklęcie i Yaxley sam był przekonany, że czaruje was w taki sposób, w jaki przedstawiał nam Czarny Pan, który to wszystko nieźle zaplanował, aby nikt się nie połapał. Zapomniał, że Dumbledore nie da się przechytrzyć...

Victoria nie odpowiedziała już nic, tylko wciąż wpatrywała się z przerażeniem w jeden punkt.

– Więc po prostu nie dąż do tego, aby to on wygrał. Wtedy się uwolnisz. Jeśli chcesz – rzekł w końcu, przenosząc oczy z książki, którą zaczął czytać, na nią, gdy cisza się przedłużała.

Vicky pokiwała głową. Wstała i wygładziła swoją sukienkę, próbując zmyć z twarzy przerażenie i niepewność. Niestety nie wychodziło jej to, więc do drzwi skierowała się niemal ze łzami w oczach.

– Tylko nie płacz – rzucił za nią. – Powiedziałaś mi dziś, że już nie będziesz płakać... – Uśmiechnął się z lekką ironią.

– Daj spokój, nie mam ochoty na twoje głupie komentarze – odwróciła się w jego stronę, by rzucić mu niemiłe spojrzenie.

To ją w sposób bardzo niezdrowy fascynowało – że była na skraju rozpaczy, w dodatku w takiej kuszącej, czerwonej sukience, a on był na to wszystko taki obojętny... Ona niemal płakała, a on uśmiechał się na to ironicznie... Każdemu, czasem nawet i jej, wydawało się, że to jest facet nie do zdobycia. Że niczym się go nie ruszy. A ona przecież już nieraz czuła na swych ustach jego usta... Nieraz widziała w jego oczach coś więcej, niż chłód i ironię...

Odsunęła się od drzwi, przy których już stała, i zaczęła iść w jego stronę, wpatrzona w jego mroczne spojrzenie jak zahipnotyzowana. Gdy wyminęła biurko, Snape spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem, które zamieniło się w prawdziwe zdumienie, gdy usiadła okrakiem na jego kolanach i wpiła się w jego usta. Przez kilka minut całowali się bez odrywania się od siebie. Snape, niemal drżącymi rękami, dotykał jej ud. W końcu jednak przerwał pocałunek.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytał.

– Musisz... mnie mieć... dzisiaj... – wydyszała prosto w jego ucho, co zadziałało na niego tak, że podniósł się z krzesła, trzymając ją na rękach, i tym razem to on zaczął ją całować.

Posadził ją na swoim biurku, odsuwając wszystkie rzeczy na bok. Pocałunki przeniósł na jej szyję, a ona w tym czasie rozpinała jego szatę. Gdy zdjęła z niego także koszulę i pozostał w samych spodniach, on zaczął ściągać z niej jej sukienkę. I tak oto siedziała na jego biurku najpiękniejsza i najatrakcyjniejsza dziewczyna, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, w samej czarnej bieliźnie. Patrzyła na niego mglistym wzrokiem, który wyrażał jedynie to, jak bardzo go chciała. Zeskoczyła z biurka i popchnęła go na krzesło. Usiadł na nim, a ona klęknęła i zaczęła rozpinać jego spodnie, by wydostać z nich jego męskość. Gdy już to zrobiła, dłońmi zaczęła go poznawać, patrząc z uśmiechem w jego oczy.

– Nie wiem ostatecznie jak ciebie, ale mnie świadomość tego, że jestem formalnie twoją uczennicą, jeszcze bardziej podnieca – wymruczała, a po chwili wzięła go do ust.

Snape odchylił głowę i w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się od głośnego jęknięcia. Zmarszczył brwi, bo to, co ona z nim robiła – dosłownie i niedosłownie – dawało mu takie uczucia i doznania, jakich nigdy się nie spodziewał mieć. Wsunął dłoń w jej włosy, w końcu skupiając spojrzenie na jej oczach, które chwilowo były zamknięte. Po paru chwilach sam zaczął kontrolować szybkość i głębokość, z jaką wchodził w jej usta, trzymając ją za włosy i poruszając jej głową.

– I kto tu ma teraz nad kim władzę? – zapytał, uśmiechając się i mrużąc oczy.

Gdy poczuł, że naprawdę chce całkowicie nad nią zawładnąć i sprawić, by nie myślała przez następne noce o niczym ani nikim innym, niż tylko o nim, pociągnął ją za ręce do góry i sam także powstał. Posadził ją na biurku i ściągnął z niej biustonosz, przez dłuższy moment pożerając jej piersi jedynie wzrokiem, a dopiero później zajmując się nimi ustami. Zdarzało mu się nawet przygryźć jej skórę, ale jej to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie. W końcu ściągnął z niej majtki, a ona położyła się, zamykając oczy i głośno oddychając.

Umieścił swoją męskość tuż przy jej wejściu i spodziewał się, że zaraz ujrzy na jej twarzy grymas bólu. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Zaczął powoli w nią wchodzić. Ona od razu jęknęła – z przyjemności. Jej twarz wyrażała całkowite rozluźnienie. Był zaskoczony. To nie był więc jej pierwszy raz... Mimo że czuł już to ciepło i wilgoć, nie potrafił nie myśleć o tym, że...

– Nie jesteś dziewicą.

Otworzyła oczy i podparła się ramionami, patrząc ze zdziwieniem w jego oczy. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

– Tak, nie jestem. A co, chciałeś mieć mnie nienaruszoną? – Wywróciła oczami.

– Z kim?

– O co ty mnie pytasz?! Przecież jestem po ślubie! Nie domyślasz się z kim?

Odsunął się od niej na krok.

– Jak to możliwe? – zapytał. – On jest w stanie...?

– Tak, jest w stanie – odparła ze złością i podniosła się z pozycji leżącej.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę milczał. Czasem myślał o tym... o niej i o nim... ale zawsze był pewien, a raczej starał się być, że do niczego między nimi nie dochodzi.

– Gdy jesteśmy tylko we dwoje przyjmuje postać mężczyzny. Zwykłego człowieka – powiedziała, wyjawiając w końcu pierwszy raz tajemnicę drugiego wcielenia Voldemorta.

– Słucham?

– Dobrze słyszałeś.

Patrzył na nią lodowatym spojrzeniem. _A więc dlatego tak chętnie spotykała się zawsze, nawet przed ślubem, ze swoim Czarnym Panem... Dlatego była w nim, można śmiało rzec, zakochana. Byli po prostu zwyczajną parą, która korzystała z uroków swego związku._ Zazdrość i złość totalnie zalały jego serce.

– Więc przez cały ten czas, gdy byłaś zamknięta z nim na tym dworze, i gdy ja wychodziłem z siebie, by cię stamtąd wyciągnąć, bo martwiłem się i ja, i wszyscy, ty sobie zapewne żyłaś z nim zadowolona, pieprząc się każdego wieczoru! A ja myślałem, że naprawdę jesteś tam uwięziona i nieszczęśliwa.

– Co ty w ogóle wygadujesz?! – Podniosła się z biurka i zaczęła się ubierać, a on zaczął robić to samo. – Myślałam, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż po ślubie ludzie ze sobą współżyją!

– Nie sądziłem, że on przy tobie jest zwykłym facetem! Bo oczywiście nikomu nigdy tego nie powiedziałaś! Mimo że jakby postanowił wykorzystać swoją przemianę, co być może zrobił, i nawet o tym nie wiem, do innych celów, niż seks z tobą, to mogłoby dojść do prawdziwej katastrofy!

– Ale nie doszło! – krzyknęła tak głośno, że śmierciożercy na korytarzu na pewno ją usłyszeli. – We wszystkim widzisz moją winę! _Ja nie powiedziałam tego, ja nie zrobiłam tamtego...!_ Czarny Pan na szczęście nie wypomina mi na każdym kroku, jak to niby fatalnie postępuję! – Ubrała już sukienkę i teraz wkładała buty. – I wiesz co? Odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie... Tak, on chyba naprawdę mnie kocha. I wiesz... Ja chyba jego też! – wykrzyczała, z prawdziwą furią w oczach, po czym zaczęła iść ku drzwiom. Zatrzymała się jednak i obróciła ku niemu. – Pamiętasz Johna Scotta, którego to mieliście poddać analizie z innymi śmierciożercami? To był właśnie mój mąż, Tom Riddle. Udawał tylko, że jest zwykłym facetem, który chce dołączyć do śmierciożerców. Tak naprawdę chciał popatrzeć, jak się zachowujecie, gdy nie wiecie, że on jest obok.

Znów zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi i gdy położyła już dłoń na klamce, rzuciła jeszcze:

– I dla twojej wiadomości, Tom kocha się niesamowicie... – uśmiechnęła się do niego z wyższością. – O tym jak ty to robisz się nie dowiem, ponieważ twoje ulubione zajęcie to psucie wszystkiego dobrego, co się do ciebie zbliża. Tak, mówię o naszej relacji. O sobie. Bo ja byłabym najlepszym, co cię w życiu spotkało.

I wyszła, kierując się w stronę schodów, a jej straż w postaci dwóch śmierciożerców podążyła za nią, różdżki trzymając w pogotowiu, w razie gdyby pojawiło się na jej drodze jakiekolwiek zagrożenie.

Gdy wróciła do okrągłego gabinetu, ucieszyła się, że nikogo już tam nie było. Usiadła w jednym z foteli, wzdychając głośno, po czym wzięła do ręki jedną ze szklanek z niedopitą whisky, która stała na stole, i wypiła ją do dna. Któryś ze śmierciożerców zostawił szkatułkę z papierosami. Wyciągnęła z niej jednego i odpaliła. Wpatrzyła się w ścianę, kładąc nogi na stoliku i opierając się o oparcie fotela. Tej nocy postanowiła już o niczym nie myśleć. Chciała tylko tak posiedzieć, niewzruszona i obojętna, i nie mieć przed oczami twarzy nikogo, a w głowie nie słyszeć żadnych słów.


	45. Chapter 45

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Gdy nareszcie końca dobiegła ostatnia lekcja, jaką miał dziś do przeprowadzenia, z ulgą udał się do swojego gabinetu, by stamtąd przejść do kwater, usiąść w fotelu i odetchnąć po tylu godzinach spędzonych z bandą beznadziejnych uczniów. Gdy znalazł się już w swoim gabinecie, jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę biurka, na którym siedziała wczoraj Victoria... Przystanął na chwilę i omiótł wzrokiem cały gabinet, szukając czegokolwiek ciekawszego, niż to nieszczęsne biurko. Gdy nie znalazł nic takiego, szybkim krokiem ruszył po prostu w stronę drzwi w rogu gabinetu. W swoim salonie, jak planował, usiadł w fotelu i zamyślił się.

Hogwart zmieniał się na jego oczach. Nikt, poza śmierciożercami, którzy kręcili się wszędzie wokół, się do niego nie odzywał. Nie żeby mu to nie pasowało, ale jednak poczuł się wyjątkowo dziwnie, gdy dziś na śniadaniu nikt nie zasiadł z nim przy stole nauczycielskim – wszyscy nauczyciele z Hogwartu siadali przy stołach uczniowskich, byleby tylko być daleko od niego i innych śmierciożerców.

Wielu uczniów wróciło do domów, jak przewidywał Dumbledore. To był akurat dobry skutek tego, co się działo w Hogwarcie w ostatnich dniach – przynajmniej uczniowie ci nie byli narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo, które siłą rzeczy stwarzali śmierciożercy oraz nie będą uczestniczyć w wojnie, więc przeżyją.

Wieczorem udał się na patrol korytarzy. Nie spodziewał się jednak zastać na nim jakiekolwiek ucznia. Wszyscy żyli w strachu, nikt więc raczej nie ośmieliłby się włóczyć po korytarzach po ustalonej godzinie, a była już dwudziesta. Przebywanie o tej porze poza dormitorium było zakazane. Oczywiście Snape spodziewał się, że pewnie powstanie jakiś ruch oporu, którym zapewne przewodzić będzie Harry Potter, ale przecież raczej i tak będą działać w taki sposób, aby nie zostać przyłapanymi – korytarze więc i dla nich nie były odpowiednie.

Po około godzinie natknął się na Victorię i Yaxleya, którzy szli obok siebie. Vicky coś zawzięcie szeptała mu do ucha. On co chwila tylko kiwał głową. Wyglądało na to, że to jego wybrała na swoją prawą ręką. Snape nawet na nią nie spojrzał, gdy się mijali. Na ten moment bardziej ją nienawidził, niż kochał. O ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek prawdziwie ją kochał... Być może było to tylko głupie zauroczenie, które miewa każdy facet widząc taką atrakcyjną dziewczynę. Sam nie wiedział i na razie nie chciał o tym myśleć. A nawet jakby chciał, to i tak nie było mu to teraz dane, ponieważ właśnie wracał do swoich kwater, gdy natknął się w lochach na Hermionę Granger. Tak bardzo nie spodziewał się tej dziewczyny w tym miejscu i o takiej porze – kiedy przebywanie poza dormitorium było gorszym wykroczeniem niż zwykle i kiedy dobrze wiedziała, że mogła natknąć się równie dobrze na któregoś z tych śmierciożerców, którzy od razu wzięliby ją na tortury – że w pierwszej chwili zaniemówił.

– Panie profesorze... – zaczęła niepewnym tonem, rozglądając się wokół siebie. – Czy możemy porozmawiać w pana gabinecie?

– Słucham? Nie dość, że jesteś teraz poza Wieżą Gryffindoru, gdzie aktualnie powinnaś się znajdować, to jeszcze chcesz wpraszać się do mojego gabinetu i rozmawiać ze mną, kiedy to rozmawiać o czym zupełnie nie mamy?

Hermiona wyglądała tak, jakby zaczęła żałować, że tu przyszła. Jakby zaczęła sobie uświadamiać, że bardzo poważnie się pomyliła.

– Może to jeszcze Potter przysłał cię na zwiady, co? – zapytał, gdy milczała.

– Nie, Harry nie ma pojęcia, że tutaj jestem. Nikt nie wie.

Po chwili usłyszeli za sobą kroki. Obrócili się i dostrzegli Victorię, która szła w ich stronę i jakoś dziwnie się uśmiechała. Miała na sobie długą, fioletową sukienkę, a na głowie diadem, jakby usilnie próbowała podkreślić swoją rolę.

– A więc widzę, że pierwsza złapana, Severusie – uśmiechnęła się do niego i wyglądało na to, że specjalnie użyła jego imienia, aby pokazać Hermionie, że jej wolno. – Dziwne miejsce jak dla Gryfonki...

– Nie została złapana – odparł Snape, patrząc z chłodem na Victorię. – Jest tutaj na mój rozkaz. Coś jeszcze, o pani? – dodał po chwili z ironią, ale jednak wyczuwalną tylko między nimi.

– A dlaczego ją tu ściągnąłeś, jeśli można wiedzieć? – zapytała Vicky, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie.

– Niestety to nie twój interes – uśmiechnął się do niej z drwiną, po czym podszedł do drzwi swojego gabinetu, otworzył je i gestem zachęcił Hermionę do wejścia do środka.

Victoria patrzyła jak następnie Snape wchodzi do gabinetu za Hermioną i zamyka za sobą drzwi, nawet nie obdarowując jej żadnym spojrzeniem. Zmarszczyła brwi, czując lekkie ukłucie w sercu. Spuściła wzrok i przez parę chwil patrzyła w podłogę, po czym dopiero odeszła.

– Skoro już przypadkiem się tu znalazłaś, to czego chcesz? – zapytał niemiło Snape, siadając za tym przeklętym biurkiem.

– Dlaczego powiedział pan Victorii, że jestem tu na pana rozkaz?

 _Bo nie zamierzam dawać jej satysfakcji_ , pomyślał i skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie o niej.

– Taki kaprys. Pytam się, po co tutaj przyszłaś. Usiądź. Ostatnio każdy boi się mnie jeszcze bardziej, zatem jestem doprawdy zdziwiony.

– Właśnie... Chodzi o to, że nie do końca postrzegam pana tak, jak wszyscy... – Zerknęła na niego nieśmiało, a następnie wpatrzyła się w swoje dłonie. – Pamięta pan, jak profesor Dumbledore kazał mi szpiegować Victorię? Nic z tego planu nie wyszło, nic z niej nie wyciągnęłam wtedy, ale jednak... Pan wtedy o tym wiedział, ponieważ dyrektor panu ufał. Wtajemniczył pana i... mało tego. Na potrzeby tej misji powiedział mi także, że wraz z Victorią jesteście szpiegami dla niego u Voldemorta. Pomyślałam więc, że... Wiem, że jeśli się mylę, zabrzmi to wyjątkowo głupio i naiwnie, ale... Czy jednak to wszystko, co się teraz dzieje, także nie jest za sprawą jakiegoś planu profesora Dumbledore'a, o którym nie wie nikt, poza panem? I ewentualnie tą... – Hermiona wywróciła oczami, jednak szybko się opanowała i znów spuściła wzrok, rumieniąc się lekko. – Victorią Malfoy, rzecz jasna... Harry mówił mi, że przed śmiercią profesor Dumbledore miał dziwnie zranioną rękę... Pomyślałam, że może była to jakaś klątwa, która i tak by go zabiła... I że może... Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego, ale może... sam zaproponował, abyście wy zabili go wcześniej? – Podniosła wzrok i wlepiła go w niego.

Snape był tak zaskoczony tym, że ta dziewczyna domyśliła się całej prawdy, że przez pierwsze sekundy nie miał pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Udawać, że to brednie czy przyznać, że ma rację?

– Kto jeszcze poza tobą wie o twoich domysłach? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Nikt. Z nikim się nimi nie dzieliłam.

– Więc niech tak zostanie – powiedział ostrym tonem.

– Dobrze. A więc... czy domysły te są prawdziwe?

Snape obrócił głowę w bok. _Co, na Merlina, odpowiedzieć?!_

– Tak.

Hermiona zamknęła na chwilę oczy, jakby kamień spadł jej z serca. Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Ale pamiętaj, że nikomu nie możesz o tym powiedzieć. Potter się dowie, ale w swoim czasie. Mówienie mu prawdy teraz jest niebezpieczne.

Granger kiwnęła głową.

– I nie zbliżałbym się do panny Malfoy na twoim miejscu. Mimo iż ona też wiedziała o planie, tak jak mówisz, a nawet wykonała go, właśnie na polecenie profesora Dumbledore'a, to jednak nie do końca aktualnie jest po właściwej stronie.

– Nie zamierzałam się do niej zbliżać – odparła Hermiona takim tonem, jakby odpowiadała na poważny zarzut. Podniosła się z krzesła, bo Snape zaczął zerkać znacząco w stronę drzwi.

– Jeśli będzie się działo w zamku coś naprawdę niepokojącego, donoś mi o tym. Nie mogę liczyć na rozmowy nawet z pozostałymi nauczycielami, a chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to wszystko wygląda też z innych stron. Do widzenia, panno Granger.

– W porządku, dobrej nocy – odparła i wyszła.

Pierwszy raz od wczoraj, siedząc przy tym biurku, nie myślał o Victorii. Jego myśli pochłonęła w tym momencie zupełnie inna od Malfoy dziewczyna – właśnie Granger. To, jak te dwie bardzo się różniły, było wręcz niepojęte.

Inteligencja Hermiony zrobiła na nim duże wrażenie. Domyślić się tak bezbłędnie całego biegu wydarzeń nie było przecież prosto, a jednak jej się udało.

Gdy myślał o tym przed zaśnięciem, był na siebie trochę zły, że przyznał jej rację zamiast udawać, że wygaduje głupoty. Ale jednak wiedział, że nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć jej, że się myli. Miał dosyć bycia postrzeganym przez każdego, jako tego okrutnego zdrajcę. Potrzebował, aby choć jedna osoba na tym świecie nie była przeciwko niemu. Wcześniej była tym kimś Victoria, ale gdy wczoraj usłyszał od niej, że niszczy wszystko dobre, co się do niego zbliża, poczuł do niej wielką obcość i niechęć. Miał dość postępowania tej dziewczyny – winiła wszystkich wokół, tylko nie siebie, a szczególnie robiła to wtedy, kiedy sama była najbardziej winna. Może Czarny Pan wiedział, kogo dla siebie wybrał... Może faktycznie do niego pasowała... Z każdym dniem widział, jak bardzo się zmieniała.

Victoria po tym, jak Snape i Granger zamknęli się w jego gabinecie, poszła na spacer po Hogwarcie. Gdy spojrzała na księżyc, przypomniała sobie te dawne czasy, kiedy wymykała się nocami właśnie po to, by na Wieży Astrologicznej patrzeć na księżyc. Pamiętała, że marzyła wtedy o tym, aby wyrwać się ze szponów Czarnego Pana i śmierciożerców oraz móc spokojnie żyć, z dala od tego wszystkiego. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak wiele się od tamtej pory zmieniło... _Czy ja się aż tak zmieniłam?_ – pomyślała, patrząc na spadającą gwiazdę.

Kilka dni później, gdy nadszedł sobotni wieczór, śmierciożercy urządzili sobie przyjęcie w Wielkiej Sali, na które przyjść mógł każdy uczeń i nauczyciel. Oczywiście nikt, poza paroma Ślizgonami, nie skorzystał z tego zaproszenia. Zdawano sobie bowiem sprawę, iż jest to tylko prowokacja z ich strony i że przyjście tam oznaczać będzie szykanowanie i szukanie pretekstów do ataku.

Victoria siedziała przy jednym ze stolików, które tam rozstawiono, i popijała wino. Miała na sobie, jak zwykle, piękną sukienkę – dziś w kolorze bordowym. Wyglądała jednak inaczej. Nie uśmiechała się z wyższością i nie bawiła się ze śmierciożercami. Gdy któryś podchodził, aby wyciągnąć ją do tańca lub się z nią napić, odganiała go. Gdy, o dziwo, w Wielkiej Sali pojawił się Snape, nieco się ożywiła. On jednak na nią nie patrzył. Podszedł do Dołohowa i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Usiedli przy stoliku, jednak nie z nią i nawet nie blisko niej. Victoria dolała sobie wina.

Gdy wypiła już zdecydowanie za dużo, podniosła się z krzesła i zaczęła iść ku Snape'owi, który w tym momencie nie siedział już tylko w towarzystwie Dołohowa, a także z kilkoma innymi śmierciożercami.

– Słuchajcie, tak nie może być – powiedziała, kładąc ręce na ramionach jednego ze śmierciożerców. – To nie jest impreza. To jest żenada. W tej chwili macie nakazać wszystkim uczniom, aby się przebrali w wyjściowe szaty i przybyli tutaj się bawić!

Snape podniósł się z krzesła.

– Czy powinniśmy słuchać cię nawet wtedy, gdy jesteś pijana? – zapytał z drwiną w głosie.

– Powiedziałabym, że wtedy to wręcz szczególnie – uśmiechnęła się figlarnie. – No już! Idźcie po uczniów!

Paru śmierciożerców wyszło więc z Wielkiej Sali by udać się do czterech Pokojów Wspólnych i nakazać wszystkim przybycie. Snape, gdy nie było wokół nich chwilowo nikogo, złapał ją mocno za ramię.

– Co ty robisz, idiotko? – zapytał wściekle. – Dajesz im okazję do zrobienia krzywdy ludziom, z którymi parę miesięcy temu siedziałaś w tych samych pracowniach...

– To że siedziałam z nimi w jednych pracowniach nie znaczy, że są mi bliscy. Zawsze większość z nich wszystkich patrzyła na mnie tak, jakby życzyli mi źle... I tak było! A teraz? Ich losy leży w moich rękach!

– Merlinie, jaka ty jesteś nawalona – Snape odsunął się od niej, jakby była czymś odpychającym. – Ależ to przykra sprawa, że dalej nie jesteś zamknięta na tym dworze.

– Słucham? – zmrużyła oczy. – Z jednej strony też żałuję... Wtedy miałam obok siebie cały czas mojego męża... Tęsknię za nim. Naprawdę – zbliżyła do niego swoją twarz, a następnie złapała go za przód szaty. – Bardzo za nim tęsknię.

Snape brutalnie odsunął ją od siebie. Prawie upadła. Wtedy do Wielkiej Sali zaczęli wkraczać uczniowie. Victoria machnęła różdżką i rozległa się głośna, taneczna muzyka. Ze stołów zniknął alkohol i pojawiły się na nim przekąski. Następnie kazała wszystkim śmierciożercom, którzy nie należą do Kręgu Wewnętrznego, by odeszli. Zostali więc tylko ci, którzy wiedzieli, że mają zachowywać się na poziomie i nikogo nie atakować.

– Naprawdę jestem taka podła? – rzuciła do Snape'a, gdy przechodziła obok niego.

Uraczył ją tylko niemiłym spojrzeniem. Miała rację, te parę dni temu, gdy mówiła, że nie mogą być ze sobą blisko. Zawsze ich bliskość kończyła się nienawiścią... A faktycznie nie było już Dumbledore'a, który jakoś ich zwykle godził.

Snape odetchnął w duchu, gdy impreza dobiegała końca i Victoria pozwalała już się rozchodzić. Na szczęście nie doszło do żadnych niemiłych sytuacji. Vicky nawet podchodziła do wielu uczniów i przyjacielsko z nimi rozmawiała. Zaskoczyła go tą nagłą zmianą i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, zresztą nie po raz pierwszy w życiu, ile twarzy musiała mieć ta dziewczyna...

Nagle zjawiła się przy nim Granger. Miała na sobie skromną, białą sukienkę, a jej włosy splecione były w gruby warkocz. Wyglądała, zwłaszcza przy Victorii, bardzo subtelnie.

– Dobry wieczór, panie profesorze... Miałam panu donosić... Nasz nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią, Amycus Carrow, ostatnio wyjątkowo okrutnie znęca się nad tymi, którzy nie chcą rzucać na siebie nawzajem czarnomagicznych zaklęć... Samo to, w jaki sposób prowadzi on zajęcia, czyli poprzez używanie czarnej magii w klasie, jest bardzo niepokojące i okrutne...

– Ach, ależ co będziecie tak szeptać na uboczu?! – Nagle zjawiła się przy nich Victoria. – Zatańczcie razem, dlaczego nie? – I popchnęła Hermionę w jego ramiona, po czym pstryknęła palcem i salę wypełniła jakaś klasyczna muzyka.

Gdy odchodziła od nich, Snape dostrzegł w jej twarzy nienawiść i żal. Miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Ta dziewczyna była według niego żałosna i mimo iż próbowała kreować się na prawdziwą boginię, zachowywała się jak dziecko, które na każdym kroku się obraża i robi z tego powodu psikusy innym.

– Dlaczego ona się tak zachowuje? – zapytała Hermiona, gdy nieśmiało położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i dała się prowadzić w tańcu.

– Władza miesza w głowie, a ona nie jest na tyle zaradna, by nad nią zapanować – odparł Snape i spojrzał na Victorię, która znów szeptała coś do ucha Yaxley'owi. Aż mu współczuł w tym momencie. – A jeśli chodzi o to, co mi powiedziałaś przed chwilą, to... Nie mam pojęcia, czy uda mi się cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Nie mogę się za bardzo wychylać, wojna się zbliża. Aczkolwiek spróbuję pomówić z Carrow'em, choć nic nie obiecuję.

– Warto spróbować. Naprawdę przeraża mnie to, co się w tej szkole teraz dzieje... Czy to wszystko jest warte swej ceny?

– Naturalnie. Wszystkie kroki, jakie zostały podjęte, mają pomóc Zakonowi w wojnie. Choć, faktycznie, dosyć ciężko nad tym zapanować.

– Wojna już tak blisko... – Hermiona spuściła wzrok.

– Przeżyjesz. Potter ci przecież nie da zginąć, o ile sam nie zginie – uniósł drwiąco jeden kącik ust do góry, chociaż sprawa ta wcale go nie śmieszyła. Potter był jego największą nadzieją na nadejście lepszych czasów.

– Harry z pewnością sobie poradzi – odparła, unosząc hardo głowę do góry i patrząc mu w oczy. Utwór dobiegł końca, Hermiona więc uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie i odeszła.

Większość osób opuściła już Wielką Salę. W końcu Victoria nakazała ostatnim uczniom także odejść do swoich dormitoriów i sama wyszła gdzieś bez słowa.


	46. Chapter 46

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Snape zdecydował, że mimo wszystko lepiej będzie poszukać Victorii, która parę minut temu opuściła Wielką Salę i zakończyła przyjęcie. Choć po tym, co ostatnio się wydarzyło – gdy wyjawiła mu wreszcie, że Czarny Pan zmienia się przy niej w normalnego faceta, jest niesamowity, że się nawzajem chyba kochają oraz iż on – Snape – jest, choć nie powiedziała tego wprost, ale tak można było to zrozumieć – nikim przy Czarnym Panie, nie do końca miał ochotę z nią rozmawiać, tym bardziej że i dziś, w trakcie przyjęcia, zdążyli się posprzeczać. Jednak gdy zobaczył ten dziwny żal w jej oczach, gdy rozmawiał z Granger, a następnie – z przymusu jej samej, Victorii – tańczył z nią, uznał, że nie może tego wieczoru tak po prostu zignorować to, że gdzieś bez słowa zniknęła.

Odnalazł ją po paru minutach na jednym z balkonów. Nie była jednak sama. Ktoś trzymał ją w ramionach i głaskał po głowie.

– Draco, zobaczymy się później, dobrze? – rzekła Victoria do brata, gdy dostrzegła Snape'a.

Malfoy kiwnął głową, uśmiechnął się do niej pocieszająco, po czym rzucił krótkie spojrzenie Severusowi i opuścił balkon.

– O co chodzi? – zapytała, nie patrząc na niego. Opatuliła się szczelnie czarną peleryną, którą miała na sobie.

– Wyglądasz, jakbyś była na mnie o coś zła – stwierdził Snape, podchodząc do balustrady balkonu, przy której stała. – Nie mylę się?

– Mylisz. Chyba nie sądzisz, że mam czas na obrażania się?

– Nie wiem, na co masz czas, a na co nie. Pytam, czy jesteś na mnie zła.

– Dlaczego tak myślisz?

– Ostatnio rzucasz mi ciągle nienawistne spojrzenia.

– Och, a ty nienawistne słowa! I jakoś nie pytam, czy jesteś na mnie zły. Bo wiem, że jesteś. Na każdym kroku potępiasz moje działania. Więc po co rozmawiać o tym, jakie mamy wobec siebie nastawienie?

Snape spojrzał w stronę Zakazanego Lasu, a ręce splótł za sobą.

– Może jednak warto porozmawiać?

– Wiesz, że to nie ma sensu – odparła cicho, także wpatrzona w drzewa. – Po co rozmawiać, skoro ty wolisz nawet Granger ode mnie?

Snape spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem. Z jednej strony udawanym, ale nie do końca. Wiedział, że Hermiona była w jakimś stopniu punktem uwierającym serce Victorii, a teraz miał tego dowód. Czyżby więc Malfoy była o niego zazdrosna? Niby mógłby się ucieszyć tym faktem, ale bardziej jednak zastanawiało go to, jakim prawem miała w sobie zazdrość, skoro sama wciąż wybierała Czarnego Pana, powiedziała przecież, że chyba go kocha... Jak mogła więc być zazdrosna o niego i dziewczynę, z którą on tylko rozmawiał i tańczył – a tańczył dlatego, że sama wepchnęła Hermionę w jego ramiona?

– Wiem, że zapewne to pytanie także potraktujesz jako atak na swą wielce wyjątkową osobę, ale jednak... Jak śmiesz mi cokolwiek wypominać? Po tym, ile przeżyłaś z innym? Z Czarnym Panem? Śmiesz wypominać mi rozmowy z Granger? Jakim prawem?

– Daj mi dokończyć – Victoria spojrzała na niego ostro, ale szybko spuściła wzrok. – Przez ostatnie dni dużo myślałam nad sobą. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że faktycznie się zmieniam... A właściwie może nie tyle zmieniam, jak ta moja mroczna strona bierze nade mną górę. Mam wiele stron, pewnie to zauważyłeś. Ostatnio te lepsze przegrywają z tą najgorszą... I wiesz... W chwilach, gdy mój egoizm schodzi na dalszy plan, myślę sobie, że właściwie to dobrze, iż ta Granger jest obok ciebie. I wiesz... Może nawet powinna obok ciebie być częściej... Pomyśl. Gdy zginie Czarny Pan i, załóżmy, spróbujemy żyć razem, to czy jednak nie będzie uwierało cię to, że kiedyś... go kochałam? I że czasem on był dla mnie ważniejszy niż ty? Nie mówię, że tak dokładnie jest, bo sama nie wiem, ale ty zapewne tak myślisz. Wiesz, jakim jesteś człowiekiem. Lubisz wracać do spraw, które minęły i wyrzucać je innym. Z nami też tak pewnie będzie. Poza tym... Granger lubi książki, jest mądra. Ty też. Dogadacie się. Ona jest taka spokojna. A ja? – Vicky, głosząc ten swój monolog, zaczęła chodzić w tę i z powrotem po balkonie, nie patrząc na niego. – Ze mną nigdy nie będziesz miał pewności, stabilności. Wiesz, jaka jestem. Niełatwa do zrozumienia. Wiem, że pewnie dziwi cię to, co teraz mówię. W końcu przez ostatnie tygodnie patrzyłam na wszystkich z góry i jedyne co wypływało z moich ust, to rozkazy i podziękowania za pochwały mojej osoby, które tak kochałam. I kocham dalej. Ale bycie podziwianą to nie jest sens życia. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę i myślę o tym częściej, niż się komukolwiek wydaje. Nie odebrało mi rozumu, nie myśl sobie... – spojrzała na niego. – Ale muszę grać swoją rolę. A moją rolą jest bycie _jego_ żoną.

Podeszła do niego. Jego dłoń spoczywała na kamiennej balustradzie. Victoria złapała go za nią.

– Nie miej mnie za wariatkę albo jędzę. Ja po prostu nie mogę zachowywać się inaczej.

I odeszła, nie pozwalając mu nawet odpowiedzieć na to, co mówiła o Granger, a następnie o sobie. Dlaczego twierdziła, że spokój Hermiony odpowiadałby mu bardziej niż jej mrok? Może to właśnie nie spokoju pragnął, a jego zupełnego przeciwieństwa...?

Kilka dni po tym Victoria siedziała do późna w okrągłym gabinecie. Sporządzała różne notatki na temat śmierciożerców, którzy znajdowali się w Hogwarcie, ponieważ Tom ją o to prosił. W międzyczasie przeglądała też mapy Hogwartu i sporządzała plany. Musiała bowiem zaznaczyć na polecenie Toma wszystkie wejścia do szkoły i obsadzić je śmierciożercami, by ich strzegli. Jej pracę przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Podniosła głowę i wzięła do dłoni filiżankę z zimną już kawą. Upiła łyk i zawołała:

– Wejść!

Najpierw wszedł do gabinetu jeden ze śmierciożerców, którzy strzegli wejścia. Oznajmił, że przybyli śmierciożercy patrolujący teren wokół Zakazanego Lasu i że mają pilne wieści.

– Poproś ich – rzekła, wzdychając i opierając się o oparcie krzesła, na którym siedziała.

Do gabinetu weszło trzech mężczyzn ubranych w ciemne szaty. Pokłonili się jej, a następnie jeden z nich wysunął się do przodu i zaczął:

– Patrolowaliśmy tereny wokół Zakazanego Lasu, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy jakieś dziwne głosy. Zakradliśmy się w stronę, z której dochodziły. Był to mroczny obszar lasu, opuszczony raczej przez magiczne stworzenia i zwierzęta...

W tym momencie do gabinetu wszedł Snape, który widocznie także – jako dyrektor – został powiadomiony o niepokojach. Stanął przy oknie, skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i również się przysłuchiwał.

– Zza drzewa zobaczyliśmy chyba... pięciu? – Spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę swoich towarzyszy, a oni pokiwali głowami. – Tak, pięciu. Pięciu mężczyzn, którzy wykrzykiwali jakieś dziwne rzeczy, jakby modlitwy w innym języku... Rozpalili ogień i zobaczyliśmy, że wyczarowali nad swoimi głowami Mroczny Znak. Domyśliliśmy się, że muszą być to podwładni naszego pana, jednak różniący się od nas... W końcu jeden z nich rzekł, że jeśli uda im się dotrzeć do zamku, będą mieli spore szansę na znalezienie kolejnych ofiar, które zabiją w imię Czarnego Pana... Drugi dodał z radością, że wypiją ich krew, a ona doda im siły na kolejne ataki. Następnie weszli dalej w las, a my stwierdziliśmy, że najlepiej będzie powiadomić o tym panią – ukłonił się w stronę Victorii – oraz dyrektora – spojrzał na Snape'a – zamiast iść dalej za nimi. Było ich pięciu, nas trzech. Wyglądali groźnie. Jakby nas zabili, nie dowiedzielibyście się, że znajdują się bardzo blisko zamku.

Victoria i Severus wymienili spojrzenia.

– Wampiry? – zapytała, patrząc na Snape'a.

– Nie sądzę. Raczej grupa radykalnych wielbicieli Czarnego Pana, którzy w jego imię zabijają, sądząc, że kiedyś spotka ich za to nagroda. Takie przypadki się już zdarzały – powiedział Snape.

– A więc najrozsądniej będzie ich schwytać i przyprowadzić do zamku – rzekła Victoria, wstając z krzesła i wychodząc zza biurka. – Trzeba się dowiedzieć, kim są i czy nie ma ich więcej.

– Najrozsądniej będzie ich zabić w lesie, a nie sprowadzać do zamku – przeciwstawił się jej Snape. – Tacy ludzie nie są normalni. To szaleńcy, nad którymi trudno będzie zapanować, gdy ich tu sprowadzimy.

– W zamku jest wielu śmierciożerców. Chyba nie wątpisz w nich? Mają sobie nie dać rady z piątką radykałów?

– Nie zapominaj, że poza śmierciożercami, są tutaj także uczniowie... – Snape spojrzał na nią ostro. – To szkoła. Możesz sobie sprowadzać kogo chcesz na swoje dwory, ale nie do szkoły, której jestem dyrektorem.

– Jesteś nim, bo ja cię wyznaczyłam – odparła Vicky, mrużąc oczy.

Troje śmierciożerców, którzy przynieśli wieści, spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie. Również strażnicy, którzy stali przy drzwiach, nie wiedzieli czy lepiej zostać, czy wyjść.

– Jestem nim, ponieważ podejmuję najbardziej racjonalne decyzje i dobrze o tym wiesz. Na szczęście jako dyrektor ja w tym zamku mam władzę... – uśmiechnął się do niej z wyższością, po czym spojrzał na pozostałych. – Udajcie się wraz z dziesięcioma innymi śmierciożercami do Zakazanego Lasu. Odszukajcie tamtych i zabijcie ich.

– Nie. Macie ich tu przyprowadzić – Victoria splotła ręce na brzuchu i zmierzyła wszystkich srogim wzrokiem. – Chcę z nich wyciągnąć, czy działają sami, czy też nie. Muszę wiedzieć, czy jestem tu bezpieczna i czy uczniowie są bezpieczni. Wizja szaleńców pałętających się po lesie nie przyniesie nam raczej spokojnego snu.

Uśmiechnęła się i wróciła za biurko. Gdy zasiadła i upiła kolejny łyk zimnej kawy, a śmierciożercy wciąż stali nieruchomo i ze zdezorientowanymi minami patrzyli to na nią, to na Snape'a, rzekła:

– Ja jestem żoną Czarnego Pana, on jest tylko dyrektorem zamku. Zastanówcie się, kogo chcecie posłuchać. Do widzenia – spojrzała z naciskiem na drzwi i wszyscy po chwili wyszli. Wszyscy, poza Severusem.

– Nikt nigdy mnie tak nie znieważał przy innych, jak ty – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Niszczysz moją pozycję, a przecież po to podsunąłem Czarnemu Panu plan o zabiciu Dumbledore'a, by być jeszcze bardziej zaufanym człowiekiem...

– Przecież Czarny Pan ci ufa – odrzekła beztrosko Vicky. – Naprawdę przejmujesz się opinią kilku śmierciożerców, którzy Czarnego Pana wiedzieli tylko podczas składania przysięgi wierności, bo nie należą do Kręgu Wewnętrznego i są, przykro mi to mówić, nikim?

Snape prychnął i pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. Zaczął wolno podchodzić do jej biurka.

– I nie wiem, co ty masz w głowie, żeby sprowadzać tych szaleńców na zamek... Chyba zrobiłaś to tylko po to, by pokazać, kim jesteś, co?

Victoria wstała i spojrzała na niego z niechęcią.

– Nie. Zrobiłam to po to, aby mieć pewność, że naprawdę jest ich tylko pięciu. To twój pomysł o zabiciu ich bez przesłuchania jest naiwny. Zejdź mi z oczu na dziś, pracuję.

– Lepiej błagaj Merlina o to, aby udało im się złapać wszystkich pięciu. Bo jeśli choć jednemu uda się uciec, na pewno powiadomi on innych, a jeśli nie ma innych, to z pewnością ich znajdzie, by pomścić przyjaciół... Będą polować na nas z jeszcze większą zawziętością, gdyż będą wiedzieli, że i my polujemy na nich.

– A więc spodziewasz się, że to mnie posłuchają, nie ciebie? – uśmiechnęła się do niego. – To dobrze.

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco, patrząc jej w oczy.

– Ten gabinet powinien być mój, skoro jestem dyrektorem.

– Wybacz... Tom na pewno nie zgodziłby się, abym rezydowała w jakimś zwyczajnym gabinecie... – spojrzała na niego niewinnie, po czym zaśmiała się cicho.

– Na przyjęciu mówiłaś mi, że za nim tęsknisz. Muszę ci przyznać, że trochę mnie to zdziwiło... W końcu parę dni wcześniej w moim gabinecie...

– Pamiętam – przerwała mu. – To się już nie powtórzy.

– Na pewno dasz radę? – uśmiechnął się chytrze, a ona spojrzała na niego. – Wtedy też nie zamierzałaś, by do czegoś doszło... W jednym momencie nagle mnie zapragnęłaś. Uważaj, żeby się to faktycznie nie powtórzyło...

Spojrzała na niego bez cienia uśmiechu, po czym odwróciła się i zaczęła szukać czegoś w biblioteczce, która znajdowała się obok biurka.

– Czego się obawiasz? – ciągnął Snape, nie dając za wygraną. Podważyła jego autorytet dziś tak poważnie, że nie zamierzał wyjść stąd, nie podważywszy jej. – Tego, że twój ukochany dowie się o zdradzie czy tego, że jednak ta zdrada się kiedyś powtórzy?

– Dlaczego miałaby się powtórzyć? – zapytała, odwracając się w jego stronę.

Uśmiechnął się i zaczął podchodzić jeszcze bliżej. W końcu dzieliło ich tylko biurko. Snape oparł się o nie rękami. Popatrzył chwilę na nią. Stała przy tej biblioteczce, uważnie go obserwując. Zauważył, że jej oddech jest przyspieszony, jakby sama bała się tego, co czuje. Wyminął biurko i stanął obok niej. Gdy poczuł jej zapach, wspomnienie z gabinetu stanęło mu przed oczami. Znów zobaczył ją w samej bieliźnie, siedzącą na jego biurku... Przybliżył swoją twarz do jej ucha i wyszeptał:

– Dlatego, że od tej pory będziesz musiała żyć ze świadomością, że choć wtedy przerwałem nasze zbliżenie tekstem o tym, że nie jesteś dziewicą, teraz bym tego nie zrobił... Po prostu kontynuował bym to, co wtedy zaczęliśmy.

Odsunął się od niej i rzucił jej pożądliwe spojrzenie, po czym niespodziewanie odwrócił się i zaczął odchodzić. Wyszedł z gabinetu. Victoria, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, wypuściła głośno powietrze i opadła na krzesło. Wpatrywała się długo w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stał. To, jak wiele teraz czuła, przeraziło ją. Serce biło jej jak oszalałe, a w głowie wciąż miała wspomnienie tego ostatniego zbliżenia. Czuła, jak bardzo chciała, aby doszło do tego, o czym przed chwilą mówił... _A więc to prawda. Severus Snape wcale nie był jej obojętny i kto wie, czy nie znajdował się w jej sercu wyżej, niż sam Czarny Pan?_

– Straż! – zawołała.

Drzwi od razu otworzyły się i pojawiło się dwóch śmierciożerców.

– Mam dla was zadanie – rzekła, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Znajdźcie Hermionę Granger i zaprowadźcie ją do gabinetu Snape'a. Rozkażcie jej tam wejść, a gdy już wejdzie, zamknijcie drzwi zaklęciami. Oczywiście przed tym upewnijcie się, że on jest w środku. – Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła w ścianę. – Drzwi otwórzcie dopiero rano. Niech spędzą noc razem.

Śmierciożercy skinęli głowami i odeszli. Victoria długo jeszcze patrzyła przed siebie, po czym usiadła z powrotem na krześle. Chciała wrócić do sporządzania notatek i planów, ale wiedziała, że dziś już nie da rady się skupić. Wzięła w dłonie swój diadem, który zdjęła parę godzin temu, gdy zbyt uwierał ją w głowę. Mimo iż była sama, wsunęła go we włosy. Oparła się o oparcie krzesła i przymknęła oczy. _Nie mam prawa czuć tego, co poczułam. Nie mam prawa do prawdziwej miłości. Korona i Czarny Pan muszą być moją największą miłością_ , pomyślała.


	47. Chapter 47

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Po około godzinie Victoria włożyła czarną pelerynę na swą suknię i wyszła z okrągłego gabinetu, by przejść się po zamku. Dochodziła północ, więc na korytarzach nie powinien kręcić się nikt, poza patrolującymi nauczycielami i śmierciożercami. Będzie miała więc spokój i ciszę, co ją bardzo uradowało. Jej eskorta w postaci dwóch śmierciożerców od razu ruszyła za nią, lecz Victoria odwróciła się do nich przez ramię i rzekła:

– Chcę tylko parę minut pospacerować w samotności, nie idźcie za mną, proszę.

Spojrzeli na siebie niepewnie, ale jednak kiwnęli głowami i zostali pod drzwiami gabinetu. Ruszyła więc przed siebie. Nie mogła przestać myśleć o poleceniu, jakie wydała godzinę temu... O zamknięciu Granger w gabinecie Snape'a. Powód, dla którego to zrobiła, był jasny – chodziło jej o to, aby między Severusem a Hermioną do czegoś doszło. Aby to Hermionę pokochał, nie ją... Uznała, że tak będzie najłatwiej. Że jeśli on zapała uczuciem do innej, to ona sama będzie w stanie zapanować nad swoim własnym uczuciem. Przecież go kochała... Ale nie mogła. Była poślubiona Voldemortowi i mało tego... Voldemorta też kochała. Kiedyś, gdyby ktoś jej powiedział, że da się kochać dwie osoby naraz, zaśmiałaby się głośno. Ale teraz zupełnie nie było jej do śmiechu. Czuła się jak w potrzasku. Gdyby chociaż któryś z nich był pierwszy... Gdyby pokochała któregoś wcześniej... Może to byłaby jakaś wskazówka, kogo powinna zostawić w swym sercu. Ale, jak na ironię, obydwoje zawładnęli jej uczuciami niemal w tym samym czasie.

Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, miała jeszcze na głowie sprawy zamku. Oczywiście mogła to wszystko zostawić Severusowi, w końcu to on był dyrektorem. Ale wszystko wzięła na swoje barki... Jakby chciała udowodnić, że jest tak samo poważna i władcza, jak jej mąż. Że nie jest marionetką w niczyich rękach, że jest niezależna. Ale przecież tak nie było... Bo była marionetką swego własnego serca, które raz rwało się do Severusa, a raz do Toma... A jeszcze innym razem do nikogo. W takich właśnie momentach pragnęła spokoju.

Dziś jednak nie mogła przestać myśleć o Severusie. Jak na ironię bała się tego, że rzeczywiście pokocha on Granger, że rzeczywiście do czegoś między nimi dojdzie, a przecież po to właśnie rozkazała ich razem zamknąć...

Nie mogła znieść tej myśli, dlatego zaczęła iść w stronę lochów, by otworzyć te przeklęte drzwi jego gabinetu i wyciągnąć stamtąd Granger. Nie wpadła na to, że przecież kogoś takiego jak Snape'a trudno nabrać i uwięzić w jego własnym gabinecie... Wybiła północ, gdy zbliżała się już do lochów. Nie wiedziała, że Snape tak naprawdę był w sąsiednim korytarzu, bo oczywiście zdążył zareagować szybciej, niż śmierciożercy, którzy próbowali wepchnąć siłą Granger do jego gabinetu. Szybko ich rozbroił, Hermionę odesłał do Wieży Gryffindoru, po czym także poszedł na spacer po zamku, by to wszystko przetrawić i pomyśleć. Wiedział, że to Victoria za tym stała. Ale dlaczego zamierzała zrobić coś tak podłego i to kosztem niczego niewinnej Granger?

Nagle na drodze Victorii stanęła McGonagall. Snape wyłonił się zza rogu na drugim końcu korytarza, na którym znajdowała się Malfoy i McGonagall. One jednak go nie widziały. Zatrzymał się i obserwował je, choć zrobił to tylko po to, aby poczekać aż Minerwa odejdzie, po czym podejść do Victorii i wyrzucić jej, co myśli o jej postępowaniu.

– Dosyć późna pora, jak na spacer. Tym bardziej że wciąż oficjalnie jesteś uczennicą tej szkoły. Gdyby okoliczności były inne, zapewne zarobiłabyś w tym momencie szlaban...

– Niestety jestem nietykalna, pani profesor – odparła z kwaśnym uśmiechem Victoria, która nie miała ochoty na rozmowy z McGonagall. Nie przez niechęć, nienawiść czy urazę. Po prostu było jej wstyd i czuła smutek, że przez tych dobrych postrzegana jest jako potwór i zdrajczyni.

– Niestety – pokiwała głową Minerwa.

Zza rogu – nie tego, przy którym czaił się Snape, lecz drugiego – wyłoniła się postać mężczyzny. Szedł on w stronę dwóch kobiet. Przyodziany był w elegancki, czarny frak. W dłoni trzymał srebrną laskę, zakończoną paszczą węża. Stukał nią o podłogę przy każdym kroku.

– A pan kto? – zapytała McGonagall, gdy zbliżył się już do nich. Nie widziała nigdy tego człowieka na oczy, co raczej nie było dziwne, bowiem...

– John Scott, madame – odparł mężczyzna i ukłonił się lekko. – Nowy śmierciożerca przydzielony do kontroli Hogwartu przez Czarnego Pana.

Victoria poznała go już wtedy, gdy wyłonił się zza rogu i aż do tego momentu była w szoku. Po pierwsze, nie widziała go od kilku tygodni i już prawie zapomniała, jak niezwykle przystojna była jego twarz, a po drugie – i najważniejsze – Voldemort właśnie pojawił się w Hogwarcie i nikt, poza nią, nie miał o tym pojęcia! Poza nią i Severusem, który – ledwo trzymając się na nogach – obserwował to... Wiedział doskonale o tym, że Scott to Voldemort. Victoria sama mu to powiedziała.

– Ach, śmierciożerca – odparła z przekąsem McGonagall. – W takim razie pozwolę sobie oddalić się.

– Dobrej nocy – rzekł z uśmiechem Tom.

McGonagall odeszła. Nie natrafiła jednak na Snape'a, bowiem znikła za tym rogiem, zza którego wyszedł Riddle.

– Merlinie, Tom! Co ty tutaj robisz?! – Victoria przytuliła się do niego na krótką chwilę.

– Wpadłem, by ci o sobie przypomnieć... – uśmiechnął się. – Liczyłem, że zastanę cię w łóżku... Dlaczego włóczysz się nocą i to bez straży? Mieli cię pilnować – syknął ze złością. – Niech tylko wpadną w moje ręce...

– Tom, daj spokój. Ja kazałam im za mną nie iść. Chciałam pomyśleć w samotności...

– A o czym to myślałaś?

Zawahała się na chwilę.

– O tobie. Jak każdej nocy – uśmiechnęła się.

Snape z kamienną twarzą słuchał tego wszystkiego i patrzył na to. Chciał iść do lochów, od razu wyciągnąć z barku whisky, ale jednak... nie mógł. Stał, jak zaczarowany, i patrzył. A więc to prawda... Ona kochała Voldemorta. A on, Snape, był dla niej nikim. Zabawką. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. _Jak mógł dać się tak zmanipulować takiej pustej, idiotycznej dziewczynie?! Pewnie po to chciała go zamknąć... By nie przeszkodził jej w upojnej nocy ze swoim ukochanym!_

– Co zamierzasz robić w Hogwarcie? – zapytała, próbując ukryć niepokój.

– Tak naprawdę nie jest mi dane robić zbyt wiele, poza obserwowaniem. W tej postaci nie mogę używać Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Tak naprawdę niewiele mogę, gdy nie jestem prawdziwym sobą... Ale za to ty możesz wszystko. Dobrze, że cię mam. Będę działał twoimi rękami. W postać Lorda Voldemorta się tu nie przemienię, ponieważ to mogłoby wzbudzić w tych, którzy nie są po naszej stronie, większy zapał do walki i spiskowania przeciw nam... Dziś jednak wpadłem tylko na noc – uśmiechnął się. – Rano muszę wybyć, mam ważne sprawy do załatwienia, jednak za kilka dni wrócę i zostanę pewnie na dłużej.

Uśmiechnęła się, jednak nic nie odpowiedziała. _A więc nie zdołam dziś już wyciągnąć Snape'a z tego gabinetu..._ , pomyślała.

– Spodziewałem się, że ucieszysz się bardziej – rzekł Tom i zaczęli iść w stronę okrągłego gabinetu.

Vicky w duchu uradowała się, że Dumbledore, nim zginął, ukrył wszystkie cenne rzeczy, dokumenty oraz wspomnienia, które miał w swoim gabinecie, a które mogłyby dać przewagę Czarnemu Panu.

– Cieszę się, Tom. Po prostu nie chcę reagować zbyt wylewnie z obawy, że możemy na kogoś trafić... Wtedy pomyślą, że nie jestem ci wierna, twojej prawdziwej postaci. Przecież nie wiedzą, że Johnny Scott to tak naprawdę ty...

– Racja – odrzekł z uśmiechem. – Myślisz, że powinienem wtajemniczyć niektórych śmierciożerców?

– Myślę, że tak. W końcu gdy przybędziesz tu na dłużej, będziesz musiał wybrać, czy chcesz być dla nich jakimś tam Johnnym, z którego zdaniem nie zawsze mogą się zgadzać, czy sobą, władcą i ich panem w człowieczej postaci.

– Masz rację, moja droga. Zatem gdy przybędę tu następnym razem powiadomię ich.

Zniknęli za rogiem. Snape został sam na pustym korytarzu. Nie zamierzał za nimi iść. Dość już usłyszał.

Vicky i Tom znajdowali się już w okrągłym gabinecie. Mężczyzna wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął nią badać i przeszukiwać pomieszczenie. Po paru minutach, z niezadowoloną miną, rzekł:

– Dlaczego nie ma tu żadnych cennych przedmiotów? Dumbledore chyba przecież nie spodziewał się, że zginie? – spojrzał na nią. – Wygląda na to, że jednak wszystko co cenne ukrył... Ciekawe dlaczego?

– Może zrobił to już dużo wcześniej, gdy zaczęliśmy zyskiwać przewagę? – Vicky zaniepokoiła się podejrzeniami Toma, które szły we właściwym kierunku... Prowadzącym do prawdy o jej zdradzie. – Najdroższy, przecież to bez sensu. Gdyby Dumbledore wiedział, że rozmowa ze mną to podstęp, jak w istocie było, nie przybyłby na nią. A już na pewno nie sam.

– Tak... Może masz rację. Może rzeczywiście opróżnił gabinet, gdy zaczęliśmy zyskiwać przewagę.

Uśmiechnęła się tylko, jednak nic już nie powiedziała. Poczuła dreszcze na plecach. Tom usiadł w jednym z foteli i wpatrzył się w noc za oknem.

– Ależ ona się posypała...

– Kto? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem Victoria.

– McGonagall.

Vicky uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do niego. Usiadła mu na kolanach.

– Może wykorzystamy to, że jesteśmy wreszcie razem? – zapytała.

Uśmiechnął się i przełożył kosmyk jej włosów za ucho.

– Gdzie są twoje kwatery?

– Nieopodal. Piętro niżej.

– Nie mieszkasz więc w tych połączonych z gabinetem?

– Nie. Dumbledore tam mieszkał. I... nie chcę po prostu.

Nie chciała dlatego, że nie czuła się godna. Tom jednak nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

– W takim razie zaprowadź mnie do twej sypialni.

Wstała i wyszła z gabinetu, a on poszedł za nią. Zeszli po schodach i przeszli przez jeden z obrazów. Znaleźli się w mniej znanym uczniom korytarzu. Victoria podeszła do ostatnich drzwi i otworzyła je, po czym weszli do środka, trzymając się za ręce.

Salon Victorii był duży i urządzony w dobrym guście. Po prawej było przejście do sypialni. Tom podszedł do stolika, na którym stała Ognista Whisky. Przywołał dwie szklanki i nalał ją do nich.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie pijasz za często sama? – podszedł do niej i podał jej alkohol. – Inaczej zacząłbym się poważnie martwić.

– Nie pijam. Ale stwierdziłam, że silna i niezależna kobieta powinna mieć w swoim salonie whisky – uśmiechnęła się do niego i uniosła swoją szklankę, po czym napiła się.

Tom zasiadł w jednym z foteli obitych brązową skórą. Wypił zawartość swojej szklanki i odłożył ją, a następnie zaczął bawić się swoim pierścieniem. W końcu spojrzał na nią i rzekł:

– Ale ty nie jesteś niezależna, moja droga.

Uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, gdy wciąż na nią patrzył. Wypiła whisky i odłożyła szklankę, a następnie podeszła do kominka i różdżką rozpaliła w nim. Stała tyłem do Toma.

– Oczywiście, kochany – odparła, po czym uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i z drwiną, jednak on nie mógł tego zobaczyć.


	48. Chapter 48

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Gdy rano Victoria obudziła się w swoim łóżku, Toma już nie było. Westchnęła na wspomnienie namiętnej nocy, jaką spędzili i jednocześnie poczuła jakiś ciężar na sercu. Chyba nie chciała, aby Tom za te parę dni wrócił i rządził tutaj razem z nią. Podobała jej się ta samotność i niezależność, którą on – co sam wczoraj zauważył – jej pozbawiał. Poza tym w jej głowie, chcąc lub nie, wciąż był Severus. Nawet wczoraj, gdy osiągała szczyt podniecenia pod ciałem Toma, pomyślała o nim. Zastanawiała się, czy z Granger spędzają noc podobnie. Czy faktycznie się do siebie zbliżyli. Odpowiedź miała za chwilę nadejść – właśnie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Chwileczkę! – zawołała, po czym zarzuciła na nagie ciało biały szlafrok.

Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Jej oczom ukazał się śmierciożerca, którego poprzedniego dnia wraz z drugim strażnikiem wysłała do Snape'a, by zamknął w jego gabinecie Granger. Miał krótkie, ciemnoblond włosy, które zawijały się w loki, lekki zarost oraz bystre spojrzenie. Przyodziany był w szatę śmierciożercy, którą w Hogwarcie nosił zwyczajnie każdy śmierciożerca. Mężczyzna ukłonił się.

O co chodzi? – zapytała z uprzejmym uśmiechem Victoria, zdając sobie sprawę, że nawet nie zna imion żadnego ze śmierciożerców, którzy nie należeli do Kręgu Wewnętrznego, w tym nawet strażników, którzy towarzyszyli jej często, gdy gdzieś szła.

Pragnę zdać pani raport... O wczorajszym wieczorze, gdy poleciła nam pani zamknąć szlamę w gabinecie Snape'a.

Wejdź.

Mężczyzna wszedł do środka, nieznacznie się rozglądając.

I jak poszło? – zapytała Vicky. Usiadła w fotelu i wskazała rozmówcy drugi, jednak on grzecznie skinął głową, pozostając na nogach.

Nie udało się. Snape był szybszy. Nim zdążyliśmy zapędzić dziewczynę do środka, on nas zaatakował. Leżeliśmy spetryfikowani parę godzin, dlatego przybywam do pani dopiero teraz.

Victoria milczała dłuższą chwilę. W duchu się cieszyła. _A więc na pewno do niczego między nimi nie doszło..._

Czy Snape wie, że ja za tym stałam?

Nie pytał. Więc albo się domyśla, albo go to nie interesuje.

A więc na pewno się domyśla – rzuciła Vicky ze zdenerwowanym uśmiechem i powstała z fotela. – Dziękuję w takim razie... Oczywiście nie winię was za nic. Powinnam była przewidzieć, że Snape się nie da. Jak masz na imię?

Ludwik – odparł mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zawiązanie jej szlafroka poluzowało się i większa część jej dekoltu została obnażona.

Ach, bywam nieprofesjonalna, biorąc pod uwagę moją pozycję – zażartowała i odprowadziła go do drzwi.

To nie niewybaczalne – odparł i uśmiechnął się, patrząc o parę sekund za długo w jej oczy. – Do widzenia.

Gdy zamknęła za nim drzwi, jeszcze przez jakiś czas wpatrywała się w nie ze zmrużonymi oczami i rozbawioną miną. W końcu prychnęła i zaśmiała się lekko do siebie, kręcąc głową z politowaniem i zabierając się za ścielenie łóżka. Wykonała poranną toaletę po czym ubrała się w białą, długą sukienkę. Kolczyki i naszyjnik wybrała szmaragdowe. We włosy wsunęła swój diadem.

W Wielkiej Sali nie zastała Snape'a, z którym zdecydowała się porozmawiać. Nie było to w sumie dla niej ani nikogo innego zaskoczeniem – Snape coraz rzadziej pojawiał się na wspólnych posiłkach. Nikt, poza nią, się tym nie przejmował. Snape powszechnie uchodził przecież za kogoś, kto woli swoje własne towarzystwo od towarzystwa innych.

Wejść – usłyszała, gdy zapukała parę minut później do jego gabinetu.

Weszła więc szybko i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Po co tu przyszłaś? – zapytał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Wyjaśnić.

Usiadła na krześle przed jego biurkiem, za którym on siedział. Westchnęła.

Wiem, że głupio wyszło... – zaczęła, a on jej natychmiast przerwał:

Głupio? Poniżyłaś się najbardziej, jak tylko się dało.

Nie przeczę – powiedziała po chwili. – Ale chyba domyślasz się, dlaczego wydałam takie polecenie?

Domyślam. Bo jesteś chora umysłowo, a swoje problemy osobiste przekładasz w zachowaniu na innych.

Nie przesadzaj – zmarszczyła brwi, nieco dotknięta. – Boję się naszego uczucia, ot dlaczego to zrobiłam.

Uczucia? Przecież kochasz Czarnego Pana – rzucił jej chłodne spojrzenie, bowiem cały czas patrzył w pergaminy, które leżały na jego biurku.

Ale ciebie także kocham!

Snape prychnął i uśmiechnął się lodowato. Odchylił się do tyłu i oparł się plecami o oparcie krzesła, patrząc na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem.

Ależ niezdecydowane to twoje serce – rzekł. – Niestety ono mnie już nie obchodzi. Kochaj sobie kogo chcesz. Ja nie potrzebuję twojej miłości, a nawet jej nie chcę. Zdaje się, że rzeczą gorszą od nienawiści Czarnego Pana, jest miłość Victorii Malfoy – zmrużył oczy i niemal zaśmiał się, widząc jej zranioną minę. Tyle krzywdy doświadczył przez tę dziewczynę, że teraz było mu już obojętne, jak ona się poczuje. – Lepiej traktowałaś mnie, gdy nic nas nie łączyło. Niech więc to powróci, ponieważ domagam się szacunku. A co za tym idzie, nie wpychania na siłę do mojego gabinetu żadnych kobiet.

Myślałam, że...

Źle myślałaś. Jak zwykle.

Obrzuciła go przepełnionym bólem spojrzeniem i spuściła głowę.

Tak samo ten twój rozkaz, aby śmierciożercy przyprowadzili do zamku tych z lasu, zamiast ich zabić... Dosyć długo nie wracają. Możliwe, że podczas próby zagnania ich do Hogwartu, nasi zostali przez nich zabici. Gratulację. Twoje polecenia są takie mądre... – powiedział z drwiną i pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

Victoria spojrzała w bok. Też o tym pomyślała, gdy nie mogła poprzedniej nocy zasnąć u boku Toma. _Tom..._

Czarny Pan był wczoraj w zamku – powiedziała drżącym głosem. – W swojej człowieczej postaci.

Wiem. Widziałem go. Zdaje się więc, że masz poważny problem... Bo ilekroć on się tu będzie pojawiał, nie będziesz mogła już robić co chcesz. Zapewne cię to boli, prawda? Rola królowej tak bardzo ci się podoba...

Przestań – syknęła w końcu, nie mogąc już tego słuchać. – Lepiej powiedz mi, co robić. Tom powiedział, że za parę dni wróci do Hogwartu i zostanie tu na dłużej... Przecież wtedy może wpaść na jakiś trop i dowie się, że nie jesteśmy prawdziwie po jego stronie i że współdziałaliśmy z Dumbledore'em! Poza tym wizja Czarnego Pana, który gdzieś na korytarzu natrafia na Harry'ego Pottera, przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Co prawda on nie może używać Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych, gdy nie jest w swej prawdziwej postaci, ani nawet nie posądzam go o to, że próbowałby gdzieś napaść na Harry'ego na korytarzu i go zabić, ponieważ on chce go zgładzić uroczyście, przy wszystkich, podczas bitwy o Hogwart, ale jednak... to jest przerażające! Będzie tutaj wszystko kontrolował! Wszystko i wszystkich...

W takim razie znów jedyne co, to można ci pogratulować. To ty weszłaś z nim w tak bliską relację, że aż poczuł się potrzebny w tym zamku. A jeśli chodzi o Pottera, to na niego na pewno nie trafi. Bowiem on, Weasley i Granger wyruszyli dziś o świcie w poszukiwaniu horkruksów. Przez swój wczorajszy pomysł zabrałaś Granger tylko czas na pakowanie się. Powiedziała mi, nim odesłałem ją do Wieży Gryffindoru. Mówiła, że prędko nie wrócą. Oczywiście chyba tego nie powtórzysz swojemu ukochanemu?

Za kogo ty mnie masz?

Nie chcesz wiedzieć. A teraz wyjdź. Wszystko co mówiłem parę minut temu, było prawdziwe. Nie chcę cię w moim życiu. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie i jednocześnie powstrzymuj się od wydania mnie Czarnemu Panu, jeśli łaska. Chcę dokończyć misję, którą powierzył nam Dumbledore, a o której ty już dawno zapomniałaś. Misję doprowadzenia do tego, aby to Potter wygrał. Do widzenia – rzekł z naciskiem.

Severusie... Będziemy razem, jak to wszystko się skończy... Tom nie przeżyje, Potter przecież na pewno wygra i ja jemu też kibicuję...

Wrócimy do tej rozmowy kiedy ten twój Tom faktycznie będzie już martwy. Póki co nie wchodź mi w drogę.

Patrzyła na niego z nieukrywanym smutkiem, ale w końcu kiwnęła głową i wyszła. Wiele by dała, aby było jak kiedyś. Może nigdy nie było idealnie, ale przynajmniej mogli na siebie liczyć. Teraz on już na nią nie mógł. Właściwie kto mógł? Zmieniła się na tyle, że mało kto chciał od niej czegokolwiek więcej, niż tylko zwrócenia uwagi i uznania. Jakby wiedzieli, że na nic więcej nie stać jej serca.

O tym jednak, że jej władza, podziw i godne pozazdroszczenia życie wcale nie dawały tylko szczęścia i satysfakcji, miała się dopiero przekonać.

Późnym popołudniem siedziała w okrągłym gabinecie w jednym z foteli stojących pod oknem i czytała książkę. Jej spokój został przerwany pukaniem do drzwi.

Proszę!

Do środka wszedł jeden ze strażników, którzy czuwali na korytarzu przy kamiennym gobelinie. Victoria pierwszy raz widziała tego człowieka na oczy, jednak nie zdziwiło jej to, ponieważ miejsca patroli śmierciożerców się zmieniały i co parę dni jej drzwi strzegł ktoś inny. Pomyślała o Ludwiku, który jeszcze wczoraj miał dyżur przed jej gabinetem i zrobiło jej się nieco przykro, że to nie on tu wszedł, ale odgoniła tę myśl. Musiała jednak przyznać, że jego zadziorny uśmiech, który posłał jej dziś rano, nieco ją poruszył.

Śmierciożercy, którzy udali się do lasu w poszukiwaniu pięciu radykałów, wrócili parę minut temu do zamku. Przyprowadzili czterech z poszukiwanych, jeden został zabity, ponieważ nie mogli sobie z nim poradzić. Co z nimi zrobić, pani?

Najpierw sprowadzić ich tutaj. A potem wtrącić do lochów. Na pewno są tutaj jakieś pomieszczenia nadające się do uwięzienia tych bandytów, nieprawdaż?

Zapewne. Kogo popytać w tej sprawie?

Na pewno woźny Filch będzie coś wiedział. Gdy byłam jeszcze zwykłą uczennicą, wciąż mówił o tym, jak to marzy, aby wsadzanie uczniów za przewinienia do cel było możliwe – uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem na to wspomnienie. – Więc jeśli są tu jakieś cele więzienne, to on na pewno o tym będzie wiedział. Póki co zarządź przyprowadzenie tej czwórki tutaj, do mojego gabinetu, oraz zawołaj Snape'a. A później udaj się dopiero do Filch'a.

Śmierciożerca skinął głową i odszedł. Victora głośno wypuściła powietrze, patrząc gdzieś w bok. Wygładziła swoją białą sukienkę. Merlinie, co miała powiedzieć do czterech dziwnych, niebezpiecznych ludzi, którzy zabijali dla Czarnego Pana, nie należąc oficjalnie do jego szeregów, i żywiąc się ludzką krwią? Miała nadzieję, że Snape zjawi się tutaj przed nimi. Jeśli on tu będzie, poczuje się bezpieczna.

Po paru minutach za drzwiami zrobiło się głośno. Ktoś krzyczał, ktoś jęczał. Można było usłyszeć także pobrzękiwanie łańcuchów. W końcu do środka wprowadzono czterech pojmanych. Każdego z nich prowadził jeden śmierciożerca. Ręce i nogi każdego spięte były łańcuchami. Za nimi wszedł Snape.

Każdy z czterech tych mężczyzn wyglądał odrażająco. Mieli rozczochrane, brudne włosy, zniszczone szaty i szaleńcze spojrzenia. Patrzyli na wszystkich spode łba, obnażając spiłowane na ostro zęby.

Dziękuję wam za schwytanie ich – powiedziała na wstępie Victoria do śmierciożerców, którzy ich przyprowadzili. Następnie zwróciła się do pojmanych: – Kim jesteście?

A ty kim jesteś, że każesz nas porywać, co? – rzucił jeden z nich, który chyba był ich przywódcą, i splunął.

Victoria spojrzała na niego z obrzydzeniem.

Jestem żoną Czarnego Pana, dla którego robicie te wszystkie okropności. Składanie ofiar, wysysanie krwi...

Widocznie wiadomość o tym, że stali przed żoną Voldemorta, wprawiła ich w strach, lekkie zszokowanie i niepewność. Tylko ten ich przywódca zdawał się być nie bardzo wzruszony tym faktem.

A bo wy jesteście lepsi, co? Też zabijacie.

Z konieczności – odparła Victoria ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, chociaż dobrze wiedziała, że to nieprawda.

Suka – szepnął i znów splunął.

Śmierciożerca, który go trzymał, przyłożył mu różdżkę do gardła.

Waż na słowa, psie – powiedział do niego.

Ten się tylko roześmiał w odpowiedzi. Victoria patrzyła na niego z odrazą. Rzuciła spojrzenie Severusowi, jakby chciała, aby teraz to on przejął inicjatywę, bo dla niej było to zbyt trudne, jednak jego wzrok wyrażał jedynie, że skoro ich tu sprowadziła, to niech sobie z nimi radzi sama.

Czy macie jeszcze jakichś towarzyszy w tych lasach? – zapytała. – Jeśli nie powiecie tego dobrowolnie, to zapewne złamiemy was na torturach.

Aleksandrze, powiedz i wynośmy się stąd – rzucił do owego przywódcy jeden z pozostałej trójki, która dotąd milczała.

Nic nie będę mówił tej suce! – krzyknął z wściekłością Aleksander. – Rozkazała nas schwytać! Zdzira! Jeden z jej ludzi zabił dziś mojego syna! Nie powiem! Nie powiem nic! Możesz mnie nawet zabić, tak jak zabiłaś mojego syna, wydając swoim ludziom rozkaz schwytania nas! On nie żyje, bo próbował walczyć! – patrzył z nienawiścią w jej oczy.

W czasie gdy śmierciożerca znów przyłożył mu różdżkę do gardła, Victorię przeszedł zimny dreszcz.

Do lochu z nimi – zawyrokowała po chwili, gdy wszyscy myśleli, że się złamie i odwróci, pozostawiając pociągniecie tej sytuacji Severusowi. – Torturujcie ich, póki nie powiedzą, czy działali sami.

Zbliżyła się do Aleksandra. Ten jednak nie mógł jej dotknąć, ponieważ był skuty.

A jeśli nie wyznasz moim ludziom wszystkiego, jak na spowiedzi, to skończysz jak twój syn. Byłeś gotowy zabijać ludzi w imię mojego męża. Teraz wiedz, że i ja w jego imię potrafię zabijać. Zginiesz, jeśli nie wyznasz, czy ja, jego największe pocieszenie, jestem bezpieczna. ŻEGNAM.

Skinęła głową na śmierciożerców i ci zaczęli ich wyprowadzać. Aleksander wrzeszczał jak opętany, więc Severus, nim zniknęli za drzwiami, rzucił na niego _„Silnecio"_.

Te ostatnie słowa były okrutne, nawet jak na ciebie – rzekł obojętnie Snape i także zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia, gdy zostali już sami.

Musiałam to powiedzieć, żeby uwierzył, że nie ma ze mną żartów. Jeśli tortury ich nie złamią, podamy im Veritaserum.

Ciekawe skąd je weźmiesz. Uwarzysz? – zapytał z ironią. – Na eliksirach nie szło ci to najlepiej.

Ty mi uwarzysz.

Uważaj, bo wkrótce i ja będę na każde twoje zawołanie – zadrwił z chłodem i wyszedł.

Victoria westchnęła i pokręciła głową, po czym usiadła za biurkiem. Oparła głowę na dłoni i wpatrzyła się w ścianę. Dość okropnych słów już dziś usłyszała... By o tym nie myśleć, zaczęła zapisywać różne pomysły co do rozegrania bitwy, która nadchodziła, o co poprosił ją Tom, który – co było z jego strony bardzo szlachetne – liczył się ze zdaniem swoich ludzi, a także jej. Cieszyła się, że jej także to powierzył. Dzięki temu mogła choć trochę wspierać Zakon Feniksa, sporządzając te plany w taki sposób, aby były im choć trochę na korzyść, i jednocześnie na tyle ostrożnie, aby nie zauważył tego Czarny Pan.

Tak się wciągnęła w sporządzanie różnych planów, zapisywanie uwag i pomysłów, robienie pomocniczych rysunków pod każdym zapiskiem, że kompletnie straciła poczucie czasu. Dopiero gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi gabinetu, odruchowo spojrzała na zegarek, nim rzuciła: „ _Proszę_ ". Wskazywał pierwszą w nocy. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że tak długo nad tym wszystkim siedziała.

Proszę! – powtórzyła, gdy nikt nie wszedł.

Drzwi wciąż nikt nie otwierał. Zmarszczyła brwi i wyszła zza biurka, podchodząc do nich powoli. Za nimi było cicho. Stwierdziła więc, że na pewno jej się przesłyszało i że nikt wcale nie pukał. Odwróciła się więc i chciała wrócić do biurka, by uporządkować zapisane pergaminy, a potem iść spać, ale wtedy usłyszała, że drzwi jednak się otworzyły. Nim zdążyła się odwrócić, czyjaś wymierzona w nią różdżka powaliła ją na ziemię. Ze zgrozą zorientowała się, że swoją własną zostawiła na biurku. Nie mogła krzyczeć, bo została potraktowana zaklęciem wyciszającym. Podniosła delikatnie głowę i zobaczyła Aleksandra oraz trzech jego ludzi, którzy właśnie zamykali drzwi, a następnie zaczęli iść w jej stronę. Aleksander dotarł do niej pierwszy. Przykucnął nad nią i mocno szarpnął ją za włosy.

Teraz to ja mam nad tobą władzę, dziwko – wyszeptał złowieszczo, a następnie wstał i wycelował w nią różdżkę. – Crucio!

Victoria próbowała zapanować nad olbrzymim bólem, który na nią spłynął, jednak nie była w stanie. Tak dawno nikt jej już nie torturował, że kompletnie zapomniała, jak się temu zaklęciu przeciwstawiać. Nic innego jej więc nie pozostawało, jak tylko przetrwać ten przerażający ból, który czuła w każdej komórce, i błagać w myślach Merlina, aby to skończyło się jak najszybciej i aby jej nie zabili.

Po paru minutach Aleksander opuścił różdżkę. Victoria niewiele widziała przez łzy. Usłyszała jednak po chwili słowa, które wprawiły ją w kolejne przerażenie:

Aleksandrze, co ty robisz? – zapytał z niepokojem jeden z jego towarzyszy. – To żona Czarnego Pana... To władczyni! Nie możesz tego zrobić!

W tym momencie to dziwka – odrzekł Aleksander, który nagle, co Victoria oceniła przez słuch, znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko niej. Chciała dostrzec cokolwiek, ale mimo że łzy zniknęły, ból nie pozwolił jej otworzyć oczu zbyt szeroko. – Trzymajcie ją!

Silne dłonie ścisnęły ją za obie ręce, a kolejne za nogi. Ktoś inny zaczął podwijać jej suknię, a ona wtedy już zrozumiała, co się dzieje. Próbowała z całej siły się wyrwać, jednak nie była w stanie. Jej dolna część bielizny wylądowała pod ścianą. Ten, który trzymał jej nogi, brutalnie je rozłożył. A wtedy ktoś – zapewne Aleksander – wszedł w nią szybko.

Poczuła mdłości, przerażenie, strach, obrzydzenie. Wszystko, co najgorsze. W końcu udało jej się otworzyć szeroko oczy i zobaczyła twarz Aleksandra, który patrzył na nią z satysfakcją, że mógł w sposób najbardziej okrutny obedrzeć ją z godności. Poruszał się w niej na zmianę szybko i wolno. Jego odrażający zapach dotarł do jej nozdrzy i prawie zwymiotowała. Łzy obficie wypływały z jej oczu. „ _Dzisiaj wylałam ostatnie łzy goryczy. Już więcej nie zapłaczę..._ " – usłyszała w głowie swoje własne słowa, które wypowiedziała parę tygodni temu do Severusa i, jak na ironię, na wspomnienie o nich zapłakała jeszcze mocniej.

Nagle usłyszała huk otwieranych drzwi. Błysnęło kilka razy zielone światło. Ktoś rzucił zaklęcia uśmiercające. Ciężkie ciało Aleksandra, który właśnie został pozbawiony życia, runęło prosto na nią. Krzyknęła, nareszcie głośno, bo ten, kto zabił tego potwora, zdjął z niej zaklęcie wyciszające, które rzucił na nią Aleksander. Po chwili ten ktoś zdjął z niej jego ciało. Poczuła okropny ból w całym ciele, gdy podnosiła się do pozycji siedzącej. Zauważyła, że nie cała czwórka została zabita – jeden z ludzi Aleksandra żył, ale był związany magicznymi linami i zakneblowany. Pozostałych, którzy leżeli bez życia, pod ścianą układał Ludwik.

To ty ich zabiłeś? – zapytała, próbując wstać.

Ludwik, widząc jej zmagania, szybko do niej podszedł i pomógł jej się podnieść.

Tak. Jednego oszczędziłem, ale tylko po to, by można było go jeszcze przesłuchać. Co za potwory! – krzyknął nagle, nie zabierając od niej ręki, którą gorączkowo ściskała, jakby nie była pewna, czy sama utrzyma się na swoich własnych nogach. – Zabili strażników, którzy stali przy twoich drzwiach... Nie wiadomo, jak udało im się uciec z lochów... Zabili po drodze kilku śmierciożerców. Poszedłem tropem ciał i dotarłem tutaj... – zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Żałuję, że zginął tak łatwo. Że nie męczył się przed śmiercią – spojrzał na ciało Aleksandra z największą odrazą.

Victoria nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa. W końcu puściła jego rękę i odwróciła się do niego plecami, jakby nie chciała, aby ktokolwiek na nią patrzył, co raczej nie było niczym zadziwiającym po tym, co ją spotkało...

Po chwili w progu pojawiła się kolejna postać. Victoria była tak zaskoczona, gdy ją zobaczyła, że na moment zapomniała o wszystkim, co się stało.

Bella? Co ty robisz w Hogwarcie? – zapytała. Jej ton zdradzał, że przydarzyło jej się coś okropnego. Cała drżała.

Bellatriks spojrzała na nią, następnie na leżących na podłodze zabitych mężczyzn, z których jeden miał rozpięte spodnie, a w końcu na jej potarganą sukienkę i leżące w kącie majtki. Poza tym postawa Victorii także wiele zdradzała – jej wzrok był zlękniony, a ona sama obejmowała się swoimi ramionami. Bella szybko zrozumiała.

Coś ty za jeden? – zwróciła się niebezpiecznie do Ludwika.

Jeden z nowych śmierciożerców. Zjawiłem się, gdy... – spojrzał na Victorię, która wzdrygnęła się, więc nie dokończył tego zdania. – Zabiłem ich. To grupa podejrzanych typów, którzy kręcili się po Zakazanym Lesie. Nie są oficjalnie uznani przez Czarnego Pana za śmierciożerców, ale zabijali w jego imię i żywili się krwią ofiar. Victoria zażądała sprowadzenia ich na zamek, by ich przesłuchać. Wtrąciła tych diabłów do lochów. Udało im się uciec. Dopadli ją tutaj... Zabiłem ich, jednego tylko zostawiłem, by wyciągnąć z niego jakiekolwiek informacje.

Bellatriks wpatrywała się z szaleńczą nienawiścią w martwe – poza jednym – ciała.

Spal ich. Nie chowaj prochów. Rozsyp je po lesie. Niech nie zaznają nigdy spokoju wiecznego – rozkazała Ludwikowi. – A żywego wtrąć do lochów. I obetnij mu ptaszka, w razie gdyby i ten chciał kiedykolwiek zrobić coś podobnego.

Człowiek Aleksandra, gdy to usłyszał, rozszerzył gwałtownie oczy i podjął próbę uwolnienia się z magicznych lin, jednak na próżno. Ludwik skinął głową i różdżką uniósł martwe ciała do góry, ustawiając je wszystkie pionowo w rządku, jeden za drugim. Na końcu umieścił żywego.

Ludwiku... – Victoria spojrzała na niego błagalnie, a Bellatriks szybko zrozumiała, o co jej chodzi.

Nie mów nikomu o tym, co zobaczyłeś – rozkazała mu starsza kobieta. – Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, co oni jej zrobili, rozumiesz?

Naturalnie, pani – odparł Ludwik i wyszedł, a ciała polewitowały za nim.

Bellatriks zamknęła drzwi. Victoria osunęła się na ziemię. Usiadła i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Posłuchaj mnie teraz uważnie – Bella podeszła do niej i usiadła na posadzce tuż obok. – Ten potwór chciał pozbawić cię poczucia wielkości. Poczucia wartości. Nie możesz pozwolić, aby mu się udało, rozumiesz, Vicky? Nie wolno ci.

Nie wolno?! – Victoria podniosła na nią załzawione spojrzenie. – Zostałam zgwałcona! Nie mów mi, co mam czuć, skoro tego nie rozumiesz!

Bella przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Jej ciężkie powieki z grubym wachlarzem rzęs opadły, gdy przymknęła oczy.

Rozumiem.

Victoria wstrzymała oddech, patrząc na ciotkę.

Myślisz, że bycie najokrutniejszą śmieciożerczynią nie niesie za sobą konsekwencji? Nie zawsze byłam tylko sprawcą. Nawet mnie zdarzało się być ofiarą.

Ktoś też ci to zrobił, Bello? – zapytała cicho Victoria.

Tak. Bardzo dawno. Jeden z mężczyzn, którego torturowałam. Okazał się przebieglejszy i silniejszy, a może to ja miałam po prostu gorszy dzień. W każdym razie wyszło tak samo, jak dzisiaj z tobą. Mężczyznom nie wolno ufać, pamiętaj. Jedynie Czarny Pan zapewni ci bezpieczeństwo. On jeden jest wyjątkowy. I na szczęście jest twój. Ale każdy inny może zdradzić lub zawieść. Ja nie ufam do końca nawet własnemu mężowi.

Merlinie... Nie wiedziałam, że ciebie też to spotkało...

Bo nikomu innemu o tym nigdy nie powiedziałam. O takich rzeczach się nie mówi. Bo wtedy zaczynają patrzeć na ciebie z litością. A nie ma niczego gorszego niż litość i współczucie. Wiesz o tym, twoja matka i ojciec wpajali ci to. Takie mamy wartości w rodzinie. Teraz one ci się przydadzą...

Nie zamierzałam nikomu powiedzieć – odrzekła Victoria, patrząc gdzieś w bok i pociągając nosem. – Co za upokorzenie...

Bellatriks podniosła się i podała Victorii rękę. Ona przyjęła ją i podniosła się z pomocą ciotki.

Chciałam cię odwiedzić i przy okazji rozejrzeć się po Hogwarcie, dlatego tu jestem. Czarny Pan dał mi pozwolenie – wyjaśniła Bellatriks. – Całe szczęście, że się zjawiłam... I że ten Ludwik się zjawił. Znasz go?

Parę dni temu stróżował obok przejścia do tego gabinetu. Jest śmierciożercą patrolującym Hogwart. Dziś rano właściwie dopiero poznałam jego imię.

Czarnowłosa skinęła głową. Posprzątała w gabinecie i zaprowadziła Victorię do kwater, gdzie czuwała przy niej przez całą noc. Vicky cieszyła się, że mogła nocą ścisnąć jej rękę, zwłaszcza gdy budziła się po kolejnym koszmarze, w którym widziała nad sobą odpychającą, pełną satysfakcji twarz Aleksandra...


	49. Chapter 49

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Następnego dnia, gdy Victoria otworzyła oczy, Bellatriks już nie było. Zostawiła tylko wiadomość na pergaminie, że wraca do siebie, a także zapewniła w niej, iż nikomu o _tym_ nie powie. Vicky, gdy przeczytała, niemal podbiegła do kominka, rozpaliła w nim, a następnie wrzuciła do ognia pergamin, jakby był dowodem tej okropnej hańby, która ją spotkała w nocy. Hańby i bólu. Starała się o tym nie myśleć, ale ilekroć próbowała przywołać sobie w myślach coś miłego, odległego od Alexandra, niemal wpadała w szał, bo dobrze wiedziała, iż próbuje oszukać samą siebie. Czuła się okropnie, miała ochotę zostać w łóżku i udawać, że nie istnieje, jednak wiedziała, że nie mogła. To od razu zrodziłoby podejrzenia, w konsekwencji śmierciożercy zaczęliby dopytywać. W końcu być może jej nieobecność w życiu zamku dotarłaby nawet do Czarnego Pana, przed którym nie ukryłaby prawdy, o której chciała zapomnieć. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć. Nikt. Była żoną najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika, miała autorytet na szeroką skalę. Żadna wiadomość o gwałcie nie może wypłynąć... Nie może skalać jej imienia.

– Świetnie wyglądasz – rzekł Yaxley, gdy spotkał ją na korytarzu.

Wyszła bowiem z kwater, uprzednio oczywiście starannie dobrawszy strój – czarną sukienkę – biżuterię, makijaż oraz uśmiech.

– Dziękuję, przyjacielu – odrzekła z zadowoleniem, kompletnie nie dając po sobie poznać, że tej nocy obdarto ją z godności. – Jak ci się podoba w Hogwarcie? Ostatnio niewiele mieliśmy okazji do rozmów.

Była właśnie pora przerwy lekcyjnej, więc idąc powolnym krokiem mijali się z uczniami, którzy patrzyli na nich ze strachem lub niechęcią, przemierzając z klasy do klasy.

– I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie to wszystko, i ja dalej bym spieszyła się na lekcje w ślizgońskim mundurku – rzekła po chwili z uśmiechem, gdy Yaxley nie odpowiadał, ale ona tak bardzo starała się nie dać po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek z nią jest nie tak, iż nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, gdy szli w ciszy, którą zakłócały tylko rozmowy uczniów na korytarzu i kroki, spojrzała na niego z niepewnością. – Cóż tak milczysz?

– Podobno w nocy uciekli jacyś więźniowie – odparł. – Zabili kilku z naszych. Zastanawiam się, dlaczego nikomu nic nie mówisz na ten temat... Jeszcze jakiś czas temu o wszystkim informowałaś Krąg Wewnętrzny.

– Chyba ja tu stoję na najwyższym szczeblu, kiedy nie ma Czarnego Pana, czyż nie? – zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego. Czuła, jak wszystko zaczyna się w środku w niej chwiać. – Nie masz prawa wymagać, abym cokolwiek wam mówiła. Czarny Pan mnie powołał do władania i kontrolowania tego zamku, wy macie mi tylko pomagać i mnie chronić. Coś jeszcze jest dla ciebie nie jasne? – zapytała ostro, zatrzymując się, splatając ręce na brzuchu i patrząc na niego z chłodem.

– Cóż... Zdaje się, że jednak nie do końca sobie z tym władaniem radzisz, skoro więźniowie ci uciekają...

Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego z pogardą i zmrużyła oczy.

– A ty i pozostali z Kręgu Wewnętrznego gdzie wtedy byliście, gdy uciekli? – zapytała. – Na dziwkach? Albo obijaliście się z kieliszkami w ręku? Bo z tego co widzę, tyle właśnie w tym zamku robicie. Dużo więcej pożytku mam ze śmierciożerców, którzy nie należą do naszej stałej ekipy. Są to mniej doświadczeni i całkiem nowi w szeregach ludzie i, co jest niepokojące, to w nich mam większe oparcie! Powtórz to koleżkom i zastanówcie się wspólnie nad tym, czy chcecie jeszcze służyć w Hogwarcie. I czy chcecie dalej służyć Czarnemu Panu, ponieważ niekompetentna ochrona mnie może was sporo u niego kosztować. Miłego dnia – uśmiechnęła się, a gdy już się od niego odwróciła i zaczęła zmierzać w głąb korytarza, uśmiech ten od razu zniknął i został zastąpiony pełną nienawiści i urazy miną.

Stała długo przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do okrągłego gabinetu. Nie mogła się przełamać, by tam wejść. Wiedziała, że gdy tylko zobaczy te ściany, które patrzyły na to, jak ją poniżono, jak stanie na tej podłodze, na której leżała pod ciałem gwałciciela, cały ten obraz stanie jej przed oczami jeszcze bardziej realistycznie, niż do tej chwili.

– Też mi się wydaje, że te drzwi powinny być wymienione. Są dosyć zniszczone – usłyszała za sobą głos i ocknęła się.

Odwróciła się i dostrzegła jednego ze śmierciożerców.

– Pani, co zrobić z tym człowiekiem Aleksandra? – zapytał.

Victoria rozszerzyła oczy, gdy usłyszała to imię. Stała tak chwilę w totalnym bezruchu i gdy śmierciożerca aż zaczął się zastanawiać, czy powiedział coś nie tak, opanowała się i odparła:

– Torturujcie go dalej, nim nie wyzna całej prawdy o ich działaniu oraz o tym, czy w Zakazanym Lesie lub jego pobliżu czają się też inni.

– Torturujemy, tyle że on jest już na skraju śmierci... Może lada chwila umrzeć, gdy znów zaczniemy go atakować. Dlatego przyszedłem zapytać.

– W takim razie wyślij do niego Snape'a. Może jemu uda się go złamać słowami lub legilimencją.

Śmierciożerca skinął głową i zaczął odchodzić. Vicky zawołała jednak za nim:

– Jak się zwiesz?

– Noah, pani.

– W takim razie, Noah... Może faktycznie odnów w wolnej chwili te drzwi – uśmiechnęła się do niego i, nie mogąc już zwlekać, weszła do gabinetu.

Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, oddychając głęboko, rozejrzała się. Nikogo tutaj nie było, jednak ona wciąż słyszała swój własny krzyk z nocy. Powolnym krokiem podeszła do biurka. Usiadła za nim. Wyciągnęła z szuflady pergamin i w drżącą dłoń wzięła pióro.

Od dziesięciu minut wpatrywała się w pusty pergamin, poplamiony już przez krople atramentu, które wypływały co jakiś czas z pióra, które wciąż trzymała nieruchomo w uniesionej dłoni. Chciała wziąć się za cokolwiek, ale widocznie nie była w stanie.

Do rzeczywistości przywróciło ją czyjeś gwałtowne otworzenie drzwi i wtargnięcie do gabinetu. Gdy kątem oka zauważyła, że ktoś się zbliża do jej biurka, aż podskoczyła na krześle.

– Czy ja ci mówiłem, że masz nie wchodzić mi w drogę?! – Snape oparł się rękami o biurko i przechylił w jej stronę. Jego twarz wyrażała złość i pogardę.

– O co ci chodzi? – zapytała cicho i spuściła głowę, próbując ukryć swój przerażony, bardziej niż w takiej sytuacji było dopuszczalne, wyraz twarzy.

– Sprowadziłaś tych wariatów na zamek, mimo że stanowczo ci to odradzałem. W nocy podobno uciekli, cały zamek o tym szepcze. Jeden tylko został, a ty mi każesz go przesłuchiwać?! Czy ja nie mówiłem, że masz mnie nie angażować w swoje niedorzeczne pomysły?!

Victoria podniosła się z krzesła i powoli przeniosła wzrok z biurka na niego.

– Uciekli, ale zostali pojmani i zabici. Zostawiłam jednego, aby móc z niego wyciągnąć, czy jest ich w lasach więcej, ponieważ, jak sam zauważyłeś, są niebezpieczni i nieobliczalni, skoro udało im się uciec – odparła nad wyraz spokojnym tonem.

– Więc dlaczego sobie sama z tym nie radzisz i mnie w to wplątujesz?

– Zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Czarny Pan, kazali ci mi pomagać, czyż nie?

– Oczywiście. W spełnianiu ich woli i rozkazów. Ale ty nie spełniasz woli żadnego z nich, a robisz, co ci się żywnie podoba. Bardziej jednak jesteś przychylna rozkazom Czarnego Pana, jednak dla mnie, muszę cię rozczarować, priorytetem jest misja od Dumbledore'a. Konflikt interesów mamy, zdaje się.

Victoria kiwnęła głową i zacisnęła usta, po czym usiadła z powrotem na krześle. Zdziwił się, że odpuściła. Zauważył poplamiony kroplami atramentu pergamin, który przed nią leżał.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał po paru chwilach, gdy wpatrywała się jakimś nieobecnym wzrokiem w ścianę.

Spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Tak.

– W takim razie idź przesłuchać tego wariata, bo chyba nie zostało mu za wiele życia.

– Ależ idę.

Wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, w których nagle pojawił się Ludwik. Zatrzymała się pośrodku gabinetu. Stała dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym wczoraj się _to_ stało. Ludwik także dostrzegł ten fakt. Uśmiechnął się do niej tak, jakby chciał jej uświadomić, że jest bezpieczna. Powolnym krokiem wszedł do gabinetu. Snape obserwował go czujnym okiem, coraz bardziej zadziwiony całą sytuacją.

– Severusie, wyjdź – powiedziała po chwili Victoria.

– Dlaczego miałbym wyjść? – zapytał.

– Ponieważ ja ci to rozkazuję. Nie chcesz przesłuchać więźnia, w porządku. W takim razie nie każ mi na ciebie patrzeć.

– Nie będę słuchać kobiety, która traci nad wszystkim panowanie i próbuje zwalić odpowiedzialność na innych.

Po tych słowach skierował się jednak w stronę wyjścia, ale przystanął, gdyż w drzwiach pojawili się dwaj śmierciożercy, którzy dotychczas odpowiadali za torturowanie człowieka Aleksandra oraz czuwanie przy nim. Ludwik spojrzał z niepokojem na Victorię, a ona z zaciśniętymi zębami wpatrywała się w przybyłych.

– Tak? – zapytała.

– Pani... Nie wiemy, co o tym sądzić, ale ten człowiek opowiedział nam o czymś dziwnym, co rzekomo wydarzyło się tej nocy... Kazał tu przyjść i powiedzieć pani, że jeśli go nie wypuścimy, to rozpowie wszystkim o tym... Nam już powiedział...

– Wypuściliście go?! – zapytała, a jej oczy gwałtownie się rozszerzyły.

– Nie... Jeden z naszych go pilnuje...

– A więc co wiecie? – wpatrywała się w nich tak, że aż się przestraszyli. – Gdzie wydarzyło się to, o czym wam opowiedział...?

– Tu... W tym gabinecie...

Victoria przez dłuższą chwilę stała bez ruchu z kamienną twarzą. Uśmiechnęła się po chwili lekko do nich, a następnie, niespodziewanie, wyciągnęła szybko różdżkę.

– Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!

Dwaj śmierciożercy padli bez życia na ziemię. Ludwik i Snape wpatrywali się w nią z niedowierzaniem, choć bardziej w szoku był Severus. Ludwik wiedział o tym, co się wydarzyło w nocy, więc rozumiał, dlaczego postanowiła zabić tych, którzy przed chwilą się o tym dowiedzieli i to w dodatku z ust człowieka, który był po stronie gwałciciela...

– Co ty wyrabiasz?! – krzyknął Snape. – Oszalałaś całkowicie?!

Jednak ona nie zamierzała odpowiadać. Wyszła natychmiast z gabinetu i szybkim krokiem zmierzała w stronę lochów. Snape i Ludwik szli za nią. Dotarła do celi, w której przetrzymywany był człowiek Aleksandra. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył wejść tutaj za nią, ona już mówiła:

– Naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, kogo zaszantażowałeś, ty brudny, strachliwy kundlu. Avada Kedavra!

Snape, gdy rzuciła zaklęcie, podszedł do niej i wyciągnął jej różdżkę z dłoni. Następnie złapał ją za ramiona.

– Co się z tobą dzieje?! Przecież ty taka nie byłaś...!

– Zmieniłam się! – odkrzyknęła i odsunęła go brutalnie od siebie. – Wy wszyscy mnie zmieniliście! I nigdy więcej nie waż się mówić, że tracę nad wszystkim panowanie.

Wyrwała mu swoją różdżkę, po czym wyszła szybko z celi. Snape popatrzył pytająco na Ludwika, jednak ten nie zamierzał mu niczego tłumaczyć. Wyszedł za Victorią. Z początku nie wiedział, którym korytarzem poszła, ale po chwili usłyszał głośny szloch i już wiedział, w którą stronę iść. Stała przy oknie na pierwszym piętrze. Miała usta schowane w dłoni, a jej policzki zalane były łzami.

– Widzisz, kim się stałam? – zapytała, gdy znalazł się obok niej. – Staję się tak samo zła jak ci wszyscy, którzy mi to zło kiedykolwiek zadali...

– Nie spodziewałem się, że żona Czarnego Pana będzie poruszona złem, jakie wyrządza – odparł szczerze Ludwik, patrząc na nią z zaciekawieniem.

Victoria pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała na niego. No tak, to był przecież zwyczajny śmierciożerca... Nie Snape, który znał jej drugą stronę i wiedział, że nie była prawdziwie po stronie Voldemorta... I że to wszystko ją bolało... Chociaż teraz... Po tym, co zrobiła, być może zmieniło się jego myślenie...

– Faktycznie – odrzekła. – Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówię. Wciąż drżę przez to, co stało się w nocy... Dlatego jestem nieco rozchwiana... A ty to widziałeś... Widziałeś mnie podczas największego upokorzenia, jakie kiedykolwiek mi uczyniono...

– Chyba nie zamierzasz mnie z tego powodu zabić?

– Im to zrobiłam. Tym dwóm... Tylko dlatego, że wiedzieli.

Ludwik spojrzał na nią z lekkim niepokojem.

– Ale tobie tego nie zrobię – powiedziała. – Zabiłeś go. Ukarałeś... I nikomu nie powiedziałeś. Jestem wdzięczna.

– Jestem tu po to, by cię chronić – odrzekł z uśmiechem.

Także się uśmiechnęła. Nie każdy bowiem chciał ją chronić... Ludzie, którym najbardziej ufała, a więc Krąg Wewnętrzny, coraz bardziej się od niej odsuwali i stawali się na nią obojętni.

– Kiedy wstąpiłeś w szeregi Czarnego Pana?

– Na początku tego roku, a więc cztery miesiące temu, pani.

– Och, nie mów tak do mnie – zaśmiała się lekko. – Właściwie to dosyć mnie to krępuje... Wszyscy, którzy się do mnie tak zwracają, są ode mnie starsi, często o wiele...

– Ja chyba także nie jestem najmłodszy – zmarszczył brwi i uśmiechnął się.

– Czyżby? W prawdzie nie wiem, ile masz lat, ale wyglądasz całkiem młodo. I bardzo przyjaźnie dla oka... Choć nie zachwycaj się, po prostu lubię rozdawać ludziom komplementy – odparła i zaczęła odchodzić, rzuciwszy mu tajemnicze spojrzenie.

Nocą Snape, któremu wszystko to, co się tego dnia wydarzyło, nie dawało spokoju, opuścił swoje kwatery. Wciąż miał w głowie obraz Victorii rzucającej w ciągu trzech minut trzy zaklęcia uśmiercające. O czym mówili ci śmierciożercy, których zabiła? O czym się dowiedzieli i dlaczego Victoria aż tak bardzo chciała to ukryć, że aż ich zamordowała? Jego relacja z nią była ostatnio znów bardzo napięta. Chciał trzymać ją od siebie z daleka, ponieważ naprawdę uważał, że tak będzie lepiej, jednak nie sądził, że to wszystko się tak poplącze i Victoria z dnia na dzień stanie się kimś zupełnie innym. Fakt, nigdy nie postępowała wyłącznie dobrze i z rozsądkiem, ale jej dzisiejszy wzrok, pełen nienawiści i jednocześnie zagubienia, naprawdę go przeraził. Skierował się, sam nie wiedział, czy świadomie, czy nie, w stronę jej gabinetu. Strażnicy, którzy czuwali obok kamiennego gargulca, przepuścili go. Gdy wszedł po schodach, dostrzegł ze zdziwieniem, że drzwi nie były do końca zamknięte. Pchnął więc je lekko i zajrzał do środka. To, co zobaczył, wprawiło go w jeszcze większe przerażenie.

Victoria, ubrana w czerwoną suknię, klęczała po środku pomieszczenia. Miała w dłoniach jakąś szmatkę. Czyściła zawzięcie podłogę gabinetu, która przecież była czysta, jednak ona nieustępliwie szorowała ten jeden fragment posadzki, przy którym klęczała. Gdy już widocznie uznała, że jest w porządku, przetarła ręką czoło i wyczarowała miskę z wodą. Zanurzyła w niej swoje dłonie, na których także nie było najmniejszego zabrudzenia. Kilka minut moczyła je i pocierała o siebie nawzajem. Marszczyła brwi, jakby sądziła, że wciąż nie są wystarczająco czyste.

– Mogę wiedzieć, co ty wyrabiasz, potomkini mego najznakomitszego rodu?! – zapytał Fineas Nigellus Black, który od dłuższego czasu przyglądał się jej ze swojego portretu.

– Mam strasznie dużo krwi na rękach – odrzekła z niepokojem i przerażeniem Victoria, a po tonie jej głosu i wyrazie jej twarzy można było stwierdzić, że naprawdę tak uważała.


	50. Chapter 50

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Przez kolejne dni Victoria unikała spotkań sam na sam z kimkolwiek. Mimo iż starała się tego nie ukazywać, czuła się bardzo niepewnie, a tamta okropna noc wciąż pojawiała jej się przed oczami w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Uśmiechy mężczyzn, którymi była obsypywana już od chwili, w której przemieniła się z dziewczynki w kobietę, przestały ją cieszyć. Wręcz przeciwnie. Bała się ich.

– Przepraszam, ale mam coś do załatwienia, możesz przyjść później? – Victoria podniosła się z fotela, gdy do jej gabinetu wszedł Ludwik. Już nawet jego unikała, mimo że ją przecież uratował.

– Codziennie to słyszę – odrzekł mężczyzna z krótkimi, pokręconymi, ciemnoblond włosami. – Chyba specjalnie mnie unikasz?

Victoria, która czuła w sobie coraz większą trwogę, spojrzała lękliwie w bok.

– Merlinie, ty naprawdę się mnie obawiasz...? – Ludwik patrzył na nią z niepokojem.

– To chyba logiczne, że się obawiam mężczyzn, nie sądzisz?!

Patrzyła na niego wściekle i z przerażeniem. Myślała, że gdy upłynie parę dni, będzie lepiej. Że zapomni. Było jednak coraz gorzej. Tamto wspomnienie nie odchodziło...

– Victorio... Nie możesz się teraz od wszystkich odwrócić... Nie możesz być sama, bo ten obraz nigdy nie zniknie ci sprzed oczu.

– Nie będę sama – odparła, po czym z zawahaniem z powrotem usiadła w fotelu i wygładziła na kolanach swoją satynową, białą suknię. – Mój mąż, Czarny Pan, niebawem dołączy do mnie w Hogwarcie. W przeciągu kilku dni ma się zjawić.

Ludwik podszedł blisko niej. Z napięciem wpatrywała się w niego. Zasiadł w drugim fotelu. Dopiero wtedy się trochę rozluźniła.

– A więc nie sądzisz, że lepiej będzie, jeśli nie zauważy w twoim zachowaniu niczego niepokojącego? Podejrzewam, że nie chcesz, aby wiedział, co się tu wydarzyło...

– To prawda, nie chcę. Było, minęło. Nie ma potrzeby, aby się tym przejmował...

– Więc i ty naucz się tym nie przejmować. Musisz zacząć od przebywania wśród ludzi... Wśród mężczyzn.

Vicky uniosła jedną brew i spojrzała na niego.

– I ty masz być moim pomocnikiem w przełamywaniu się, rozumiem?

– Chętnie podejmę się tego zadania – uśmiechnął się do niej.

Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego niepewnie, ale w końcu odwzajemniła uśmiech.

– W porządku. Zagramy w coś?

Kiwnął głową, a Victoria wyciągnęła z kieszeni talię kart.

Gdy za oknem zrobiło się całkowicie ciemno, zorientowali się, że gra oraz rozmowy zajęły im parę godzin. Vicky czuła się dobrze w towarzystwie Ludwika, przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie mieli wobec siebie żadnych zobowiązań. Z Tomem trwała w związku małżeńskim, którego na początku nie chciała, a teraz była z nim już całkowicie pogodzona, jednak i tak nie czuła się w nim szczęśliwa. Z Severusem także było ciężko, właściwie chyba już całkowicie sobie ją odpuścił... Tylko z Ludwikiem nie miała żadnych dylematów i niepewności. On po prostu był, rozmawiał z nią i uśmiechał się, a ona nie musiała się martwić, czy za tym uśmiechem się coś nie kryje. Przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Niepokój poczuła bowiem wtedy, gdy chwilę po tym, jak zakończyli grać w karty, do gabinetu wszedł Tom. Była oczywiście przerażona, że przyłapał ją na przebywaniu sam na sam z jakimś śmierciożercą oraz zaskoczona, iż już przybył do Hogwartu, jednak nie umknęło jej uwadze dosyć znaczące spojrzenie, jakim obydwaj panowie się obdarowali. _Czy oni się znali...? Czy Ludwik wiedział, że ten ciemnowłosy mężczyzna to w rzeczywistości Lord Voldemort?_

– Witaj, moja droga – rzekł do niej Tom, a ona podniosła się z fotela. – Masz gościa, zdaje się...? – Teraz patrzył na Ludwika tak, jakby widział go pierwszy raz w życiu, co było dziwne, gdyż ich poprzednie spojrzenie mówiło co innego.

– Tak. To Ludwik, śmierciożerca. Graliśmy w karty...

– A pan kto, że żona Czarnego Pana się musi przed panem tłumaczyć? – Ludwik także podniósł się z fotela i skrzyżował ręce na piersiach, patrząc na przybyłego gościa.

Tom uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością, po czym podszedł do Victorii i objął ją w pasie.

– Kochanie – zwrócił się do niej. – Tak jak zdecydowaliśmy, wyjawię śmierciożercom z Hogwartu prawdę o moim drugim obliczu... A więc, Ludwiku, stoisz przed swoim panem. Przed Lordem Voldemortem – powiedziawszy to, przemienił się na parę chwil w swą prawdziwą postać.

Ludwik od razu uklęknął przed nim. Podniósł się dopiero parę chwil po tym, jak znów stanął przed nim Tom.

– Panie... Wybacz mą obcesowość... Nie wiedziałem, z kim mam do czynienia... I wybacz mi także tę niewinną partyjkę z twą najdroższą małżonką...

– Oczywiście – odparł. – Nie obawiam się o nic. Znam wierność swej żony – uśmiechnął się do niej i popatrzył długo w jej oczy. – Zostaw nas samych, Ludwiku.

Mężczyzna o jaśniejszych włosach kiwnął głową, po czym ukłonił się i wyszedł. Victoria, dopiero gdy Ludwik opuścił gabinet, przypomniała sobie powód, dla którego siedział w nim tak długo. _Przełamanie się..._ Spojrzała na ten fragment posadzki, na którym parę dni temu się _to_ stało... Zmarszczyła lekko brwi, a podbródek zaczął jej drgać. Tom mocno zaciskał swoje palce na jej talii.

– Czy oby jednak na pewno znam wierność swej żony...?

Spojrzała w górę, na niego. Uśmiechał się lekko, ale jakoś niebezpiecznie.

– Tak, Tom?

– Ostatnim razem, gdy się tu pojawiłem, włóczyłaś się samotnie nocą po zamku... Gdy mnie zobaczyłaś, w ogóle się nie ucieszyłaś. Może miałaś się tej nocy z kimś spotkać, a ja pokrzyżowałem ci plany? Dziś zastaję cię sam na sam z jakimś mężczyzną... I dziś także nie cieszysz się na mój widok. Mam zacząć się niepokoić?

Nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać z jego dłonią obejmującą jej ciało, pod pretekstem posprzątania kart i pustych filiżanek ze stołu, wyrwała mu się delikatnie.

– Tom, to nie tak... – odparła, schyliwszy się. Zaczęła lekko drżącymi dłońmi zbierać karty. Jej twarz przysłonięta była włosami. – Po prostu sporo nerwów kosztuje mnie dbanie o wszystko w tym zamku. Jestem dosyć spięta, może dlatego mam problem z wyrażaniem emocji...

– Od dziś ja zajmę się większością spraw, póki znów gdzieś nie zniknę na jakiś czas. Odciążę cię. Przykro mi, że to wszystko ma na ciebie taki wpływ. Musisz wytrzymać jeszcze dwa miesiące, wtedy rozpoczniemy wojnę... A gdy już ją wygramy, niczym nie będziesz musiała się przejmować.

Obróciła głowę ku niemu i uśmiechnęła się.

– A teraz udajmy się do Wielkiej Sali i zwołajmy śmierciożerców. Wyznam im prawdę, kim jestem. Miałaś rację co do tego, że jeśli nie będą wiedzieć, przed kim naprawdę stoją, nie będę miał nad nimi całkowitej władzy. Zdecydowałem więc, że nie wtajemniczę jedynie kilku, a wszystkich śmierciożerców przebywających w zamku. Rozkażę także złożyć im zbiorową Przysięgę Wieczystą, aby nikomu o tym nie mówili. Nie ma potrzeby, aby ta wiadomość wypłynęła poza śmierciożerców z Hogwartu, a przede wszystkim, aby wypłynęła do członków Zakonu Feniksa, uczniów i nauczycieli... To mogłoby nas osłabić.

Victoria kiwnęła głową i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

– Rozkażę strażnikom zwołać wszystkich śmierciożerców z zamku do Wielkiej Sali – rzekła, a Tom kiwnął głową.

Nim otworzyła drzwi, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, spojrzała na niego przez ramię. Stał bokiem do niej. Miał zaciśnięte oczy i usta, a dłoń przyciskał do czoła, jakby czuł olbrzymi ból. Chciała zareagować, jednak tego nie zrobiła. Zamiast tego szybko odwróciła spojrzenie i wyszła z gabinetu, by przekazać rozkaz strażnikom. Gdy już to zrobiła, nie wróciła od razu do gabinetu. Chwilę chodziła tam i z powrotem, zastanawiając się z drżącym sercem, dlaczego Tom wyglądał przez tę chwilę na człowieka dotkniętego bólem i chorobą. I dlaczego, jeśli było coś nie tak, nie mówił jej tego?

– Gotowe, możemy zaraz wyruszać do Wielkiej Sali – powiedziała, gdy wróciła już do gabinetu.

Tom siedział w fotelu i zdawał się być całkowicie rozluźniony. Uśmiechnął się do niej w odpowiedzi. Zauważyła, że ostatnio uśmiechał się do niej jakoś częściej. Odwzajemniła więc uśmiech i podeszła do niego. Usiadła mu na kolanach.

– Nie myśl sobie, że nie cieszę się, gdy cię widzę – powiedziała cicho i delikatnie, a następnie przywarła ustami do jego czoła i przymknęła oczy.

– Moja słodka dziewczyna... – wyszeptał i objął ją. Na początku się spięła, ale miłość – co może wydawać się nieprawdopodobne, gdyż mowa o Voldemorcie – którą od niego czuła, natychmiast ją rozluźniła i nie pozwoliła się bać oraz myśleć o Aleksandrze i tamtej okropnej nocy.

– Chodźmy już... – powiedziała, gdy minęło parę minut.

– Jeszcze chwila – szepnął, przyciskając swoją twarz do jej ramienia.

Victoria szklanymi oczami wpatrzyła się w ścianę. Próbowała powstrzymać łzy. Największy złoczyńca tych czasów, który nie oszczędzał na swej drodze nikogo, właśnie się w nią wtulał i nie chciał pozwolić jej odejść. Przypomniała sobie także fakt, że nie ożenił się z nią, tak jak wmawiał wszystkim wokół, nawet jej, dla korzyści. Poślubił ją tak po prostu. Mimo iż nigdy nie powiedział jej tego wprost, musiał ją kochać. Nawet teraz ważniejsza była dla niego ona, niż pójście do Wielkiej Sali i ogłoszenie swej władzy... _Kiedy to wszystko się tak potoczyło?_

Po chwili jednak odsunął od niej swoją twarz i kiwnął do niej głową, a więc podniosła się z jego kolan. Wygładziła swą białą suknie, a on kamizelkę i koszulę, którą miał pod nią. Wsunęła na głowę diadem. Wyszli z gabinetu.

Szli przez puste korytarze w ciszy. Wszyscy śmierciożercy znajdowali się już w Wielkiej Sali. Było też na tyle późno, że uczniowie nie mogli przebywać poza dormitoriami, a więc po drodze na nikogo się nie natknęli.

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Wszystkie oczy zwrócone były ku nim. Tom nie patrzył na nikogo, szedł przed siebie z wzrokiem wbitym w okno, które górowało nad miejscem, w którym podczas posiłków znajdował się stół nauczycielski. Victoria zerkała za to na boki. Migały jej w tłumie znajome twarze, to Yaxleya, to Dołohowa, to Noego – któremu zleciła naprawę drzwi. W końcu dostrzegła także Ludwika, a niedaleko niego Severusa... Gdy spotkała się z jego oczami, spuściła głowę. Nie patrzyła już na nikogo, dopóki nie dotarli z Tomem na koniec Wielkiej Sali i stanęli przodem do zgromadzonych.

W czasie gdy Tom obwieszczał, iż jest w rzeczywistości Lordem Voldemotem, a następnie to udowodnił, przemieniając się na chwilę w swą prawdziwą postać, Victoria rozglądała się po suficie i ścianach, nie mogąc poradzić sobie z faktem, że wszyscy patrzyli właśnie w jej stronę. Kiedyś nie miała z tym problemu, ale teraz...? Z pełnym lęku wzrokiem spojrzała na twarze zebranych. Czy ktoś z nich, poza Ludwikiem, wiedział co jej zrobiono? A może już wszyscy wiedzieli? Dlaczego wpatrywali się w nią tak zawzięcie? Przecież ją to krępowało... _Niech przestaną! Niech się na mnie nie patrzą!_

– W porządku? – zapytał Tom, który właśnie wydał śmierciożercom rozkaz zorganizowania tu przyjęcia. Złapał ją za dłoń i zaczął prowadzić w stronę dwóch tronów, które wyczarował dla nich. – Wyglądasz inaczej.

Zaczęła grać muzyka, pod ścianami pojawiły się stoły z jedzeniem i alkoholami. Śmierciożercy zaczęli tworzyć mniejsze grupki i rozmawiać między sobą. Niektórzy zasiedli przy stołach i już otwierali butelki.

– W porządku – uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy zasiedli na tronach wyłożonych czerwonym, aksamitnym materiałem. – Po prostu mało dzisiaj jadłam. Mogę iść coś przegryźć?

– Tak, idź.

Podniosła się więc i ruszyła w stronę stołów. Śmierciożercy, którzy przecież zwykle ją otaczali, rzucali uśmiechy i rozpoczynali luźne rozmowy, teraz trzymali się od niej na dystans. Nikt nie śmiał się do niej zbliżyć. Nikt nie chciał ściągać na siebie gniewnego spojrzenia swego pana. Nawet Snape, który od kilku dni z nią nie rozmawiał, mimo że teraz bardzo miał ochotę to zrobić, gdyż wciąż nie znał powodu jej dziwnego zachowania, wolał się do niej nie zbliżać. Obserwował ją z drugiego końca sali, ponad ramieniem Dołohowa, z którym rozmawiał. Czarny Pan mógł i nie zauważać, że było z nią coś nie tak, ale nie on. On znał dobrze jej oczy, nieraz się w nich topił. Tym razem, wiedział to dobrze, gdyby ponownie próbował się w nich zatopić, mógłby utonąć w ich chłodzie i porywczości.

Victoria wróciła na miejsce obok Toma, który wpatrywał się z zamyśleniem w ścianę. Zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Wciąż miała w głowie jego przepełnioną bólem twarz z gabinetu. Następnie zaczęła obserwować bawiących się. Przez moment, zdawało jej się, dostrzegła w tłumie dwóch śmierciożerców, których zabiła, gdyż wiedzieli o gwałcie. Przymknęła więc na chwilę oczy, a gdy je otworzyła, już ich nie było. Wyobraźnia płatała jej figle... Wargi zaczęły jej drżeć, gdy przypomniała sobie o tej zbrodni. Pozbawiła tych ludzi życia tak naprawdę przez nic... Dla dobra swej własnej opinii, aby przypadkiem nie wypłynęło od nich to, co o niej wiedzieli.

Snape obserwował wciąż jej twarz i gdy dostrzegł, ile negatywnych emocji się na niej maluje zaledwie w ciągu minuty, nie mógł tego tak po prostu zostawić i odejść. Martwił się o nią. Szukał w myślach jakiegokolwiek sposobu, aby móc z nią porozmawiać, ale tak, aby Czarny Pan – który co chwila na nią zerkał, jakby chciał się upewnić, że naprawdę jest obok – się nie dowiedział. _Myśl, myśl, myśl... –_ powtarzał w duchu. _– Chwila... Tak... To jest to! Myśl!_

„ _Victorio?"_ – gdy usłyszała w swojej głowie czyjś głos, niemal podskoczyła. Zaczęła z niepokojem rozglądać się wokół siebie. Serce zabiło jej mocniej. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że ostatnio gorzej z jej zdrowiem psychicznym, ale żeby słyszeć już głosy?! – _„Nie rozglądaj się tak. Zachowuj się naturalnie. To ja, Severus. Spróbuj mi odpowiedzieć w myślach"._

Victoria przestała się więc wiercić i z rozszerzonymi oczami, pełnymi niedowierzania, zwróciła swój wzrok ku Snape'owi. Ledwo zauważalnie kiwnął do niej głową, po czym odwrócił się, wracając do rozmowy z Dołohowem.

„ _Czy to działa? Słyszysz mnie?" –_ spróbowała odpowiedzieć.

„ _Tak, bardzo dobrze, słyszę"._

„ _Dlaczego to robisz?"._

Nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę, więc jej wzrok znów powędrował ku niemu. Tom poruszył się i zorientowała się, że ją obserwował. Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Może przynieść ci coś do picia? – zapytała, chcąc przerwać ciszę.

– Jesteś moją żoną, nie sługą – odparł, wciąż patrząc na nią natarczywie. W końcu jednak odwrócił wzrok.

„ _Chcę się dowiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje. Wkrótce i Czarny Pan zauważy, że coś jest nie tak, o ile już nie zauważył?"._

„ _Teraz chodziło o to, że zamiast z nim rozmawiać, siedzę nieruchomo i wpatruję się ze skupieniem w ścianę, próbując przekazać ci moje myśli. Nigdy tego nie robiłam. Muszę więc wyglądać nietypowo, nie dziwię się, że się zaniepokoił"._

„ _Ostatnio wciąż wyglądasz nietypowo. Dlatego chciałem się dowiedzieć, co się stało"._

Victoria przymknęła na chwilę oczy, zmarszczyła brwi i, nie wiedząc, czy jej się to uda, czy nie, spróbowała wydostać się z jego umysłu. Musiało się udać, gdyż spojrzał na nią z uniesioną brwią. Nie zamierzała mu bowiem niczego tłumaczyć. Nie po to zabiła ludzi, by następnym opowiadać o tym, co jej się przydarzyło. _Niech da mi spokój_ , pomyślała i zacisnęła pięści. Poza tym dlaczego miałaby mu cokolwiek wyjaśniać, skoro ostatnimi czasy wciąż, jeśli do niej przychodził, to z pretensjami i aby oskarżać ją o brak panowania nad czymkolwiek? Teraz sam się przekona, że się mylił. Albowiem zapanuje nad tym, aby nie pisnąć mu ani słówka na temat tego, czego chciał się dowiedzieć.

W końcu impreza dobiegła końca. Victoria nareszcie znalazła się w kwaterach, a konkretniej w swojej wannie. Tom gdzieś jeszcze krążył po zamku i rozmawiał ze śmierciożercami, więc mogła cieszyć się chwilą dla siebie. Tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało, dopóki...

„ _Malfoy, proszę mi natychmiast wyjaśnić, dlaczego ostatnio jesteś taka przerażona"._

Na początku planowała mu nie odpowiedzieć, jednak po chwili wpadł jej do głowy pomysł, jak nieco utrzeć mu nosa.

„ _Nie Malfoy, a Riddle"._

Rozszerzyła gwałtownie oczy ze zdumienia, gdyż poczuła jego pogardę. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak jeszcze wiele nie wiedziała o magii.

„ _Skoro nie chcesz powiedzieć dobrowolnie, nieco cię przymuszę... Możesz w takim razie wytłumaczyć mi, dlaczego pewnej nocy myłaś czystą podłogę w swym gabinecie, a Blackowi z portretu żaliłaś się, iż masz na rękach krew, mimo że oczywiście jej na nich nie miałaś?"._

Victoria zagryzła dolną wargę. Pamiętała to, jednak nie miała pojęcia, że ktokolwiek, poza Fineasem, był świadkiem dziwnego wybryku jej psychiki, spowodowanego zapewne załamaniem, którego doznała po tamtej okropnej nocy...

„ _Wydaje mi się, że skoro potrafisz mówić do mnie w myślach, wiesz też, jak przejrzeć moje wspomnienia i odnaleźć to, czego szukasz"._ Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego mu to podsunęła.

„ _To prawda. Ale tego nie zrobię"._

„ _Niesamowite. Nigdy wcześniej nie miałeś oporów, by mnie ranić"._

„ _Żałosne. W takim razie wiele nie wiesz, jeśli tak sądzisz"._

„ _Daj mi spokój, Severusie. Tom wrócił. Nie będę przy nim ryzykowała z rozmawianiem z tobą w myślach. Poza tym i tak tego nie chcę... Miałeś swoją szansę"._

„ _Przecież to ty wybrałaś jego zamiast mnie"._

„ _Bo nie chciałeś, abym wybrała ciebie. Cześć!"._ I wyszła z jego umysłu.


	51. Chapter 51

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Tego dnia padał deszcz, a gdzieś w oddali słychać było nadchodzącą burzę. Victoria co chwila zawieszała wzrok na parę minut na kroplach deszczu spływających po szybie. W różne miejsca wędrowały wtedy jej myśli... Przypominała sobie Aleksandra nad sobą, Severusa, rodzinny dom, w którym nie była już tak długo, Dumbledore'a, którego musiała zabić i w którego gabinecie siedziała teraz i wraz z Tomem analizowała wszelkie mapy Hogwartu, plany, strategie. Tom podniósł wzrok z pergaminów na nią. Znów wpatrywała się pustym spojrzeniem w okno.

– Co z tobą? Skup się, miałaś mi pomagać.

– Wybacz – odparła natychmiast, powracając do rzeczywistości.

Miała na sobie purpurową, piękną szatę. Jej proste, długie, ciemne włosy opadły jej na twarz, gdy zaczęła odczytywać swoje własne zapiski na mapach. On miał natomiast na sobie czarną koszulę, włożoną do jasnych spodni. Podpierał podbródek na dłoni, patrząc na plany. Siedzieli w fotelach. Robiło się coraz ciemniej.

Nagle ciszę przerwało pukanie. Ku ich zdziwieniu, nie do drzwi, a okna. Victoria podniosła się i podeszła do niego, po czym otworzyła je. Do środka wleciała przemoczona sowa, a do nóżki przywiązany miała liścik. Podleciała do Toma, upuściła mu pergamin na kolanach, po czym przysiadła w miejscu, w którym niegdyś zwyczaj miał przesiadywać Fawkes, feniks Dumbledore'a, który odszedł razem ze swoim właścicielem. Victoria, gdy sowa przelatywała obok niej, poczuła mocny zapach kobiecych perfum, jak gdyby list był nimi wypsikany. Spojrzała więc pytająco na Toma, który zdawał się być nieprzejętym całą sytuacją.

– Nie otworzysz? – zapytała, po czym wróciła na fotel, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.

– A muszę? To mój list. Mogę zrobić z nim co mi się żywnie podoba.

Victoria zmarszczyła lekko brwi, patrząc na niego.

– Masz przede mną tajemnice? – zapytała.

– A czego się spodziewałaś? Rozpal w kominku – rzucił niedbale, po czym oparł się wygodnie o oparcie fotela i zaczął rozwijać list.

Vicky patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Gdy poczuła, że zbierają jej się łzy pod powiekami, podeszła szybko do kominka i zaczęła w nim rozpalać. Po raz kolejny w ciągu paru dni została upokorzona do granic możliwości. Najpierw przez gwałt, teraz przez – prawdopodobnie – zdrady męża. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że sama nie była w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę jej relację z Severusem, ale przecież starała się to ukryć najbardziej jak mogła, byleby Tom się nie dowiedział, nie tylko ze strachu, a także dlatego, aby go nie ranić, bo – jak jej się wydawało – kochał ją. A jednak teraz, czytając wykropiony damskimi perfumami list, uśmiechał się do siebie.

– Możemy o tym porozmawiać? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili ciszy, gdy Tom skończył czytać i wsunął list do kieszeni spodni.

Tom spojrzał na nią jakby z litością, uśmiechając się. Przywołał różdżką dwie szklanki oraz whisky. Pergaminy ze stołu przeniósł na biurko, stawiając na ich miejsce alkohol.

– Usiądź – rzekł do niej, a gdy już to zrobiła, podał jej szklankę z whisky.

Victoria miała tak przepełnioną bólem i niepewnością twarz, że Tom na chwilę spuścił wzrok, wahając się.

– Nasze rozstania, w czasie gdy bywałem zagranicą czy nawet w kraju, bywały długie. Aby zbytnio za tobą nie tęsknić, wykorzystywałem kobiety, które były pod ręką. Nie mogłem pozwolić, aby myśli o tobie przeszkadzały mi w misjach, jakie miałem do wykonania, najczęściej dotyczące zdobyciu nowych sojuszników do wojny.

Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Tak bardzo wbiła sobie do głowy, że Tom nie wyobraża sobie bez niej życia, iż wiadomość o tym, że w jego łożu bywały inne, była dla niej wręcz szokiem.

– A więc w zapomnieniu o mnie wystarczały ci jakieś zwykłe dziwki? – zapytała i nie dała rady powstrzymać szlochu. Dlaczego aż tak ją to zabolało? Przecież jakiś czas temu mówiła Severusowi, że liczy na śmierć Czarnego Pana, aby móc być z nim, Snape'em, i zacząć wieść inne życie.

– Och, to nie były dziwki. Raczej wysokiej rangi czarownice. Dziwek nie chciałbym w swoim łóżku – odparł i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Widzę jednak, że nie wszystkie były na jedną noc... Ten list! – Pokręciła głową z rozpaczą.

– Ach, tak... Letycja wyjątkowo się we mnie zadurzyła. Ale spójrz...

Wstał, podszedł do kominka i wrzucił do ognia liścik. Potem uśmiechnął się do Victorii, jak gdyby cała sprawa nie miała nigdy miejsca.

– To ty jesteś moją żoną, najdroższa.

– Ale dlaczego właściwie nią jestem? – zapytała odważnym tonem, powstając z fotela i podchodząc nieco bliżej niego.

Tom wywrócił oczami.

– Przecież wiesz. Po pierwsze dzięki tobie nie zginę tak łatwo, a po drugie chcę cię w moim życiu.

– Czyżby? Jakoś nigdy nie słyszałam o magii, która łączy ludzi w taki sposób, w jaki rzekomo nas połączono podczas ślubu.

Wiedziała, że wyciąganie tego na wierzch mogło być zgubne. To dzięki Dumbledore'owi i Snape'owi wiedziała, że taka magia nie istniała. Czarny Pan nie poślubił jej więc wcale po to, aby zapewnić sobie większą trwałość życia. Victoria sądziła więc, że z miłości. Ale teraz okazuje się, że chyba wcale nie było w nim tej miłości do niej, a przynajmniej nie tyle, ile jej się wydawało...

– Zdaje mi się, że nie muszę się przed tobą tłumaczyć – odparł Tom rozdrażnionym tonem.

– Ach, wcale nie musisz podawać mi powodu, dla którego się ze mną ożeniłeś! Tak, po co?! Jaki byłby tego sens?! – rzucała z ironią.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z niechęcią.

– Dobrze, nie było więc żadnej magii, która miałaby sprawić, że nie umrę, póki nic ci się nie stanie. Wymyśliłem to. Dlaczego? Aby nie musieć mówić innym prawdy o moim drugim wcieleniu, co ostatecznie zrobiłem, ale nieważne. I to właśnie moje drugie wcielenie, w którym właśnie teraz jestem, było głównym powodem. Chciałem towarzyszki dla siebie, zresztą mówiłem ci to już niejednokrotnie, ale widzę, że przeceniłem twoją inteligencję. Dlaczego ożeniłem się akurat z tobą? Cóż, myślę, iż o tym także wspominałem... Spróbuj znaleźć inną kobietę, która miałaby takie atuty jak ty do bycia żoną najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika... Nie kochanką, przyjaciółką czy miłością. Żoną, a więc kobietą, z którą mógłbym się godnie pokazać... Ty jesteś ze Slytherinu, płynie w tobie czysta krew dwóch potężnych, dumnych rodów. Jesteś piękna, zdawało mi się, że także inteligentna. No i od początku zachwycałaś mnie tym, że umiałaś się dobrze zachować w moim towarzystwie. Oto powody, dla których wybrałem właśnie ciebie.

Victorii zrobiło się ciemno przed oczami. W ostatnich dniach tyle razy zraniono jej serce, duszę, ciało... Zastanawiała się, kiedy nadejdzie moment całkowitego załamania się. Czuła, że była już na skraju.

– A więc mnie nie kochasz? – zapytała, wstrzymując oddech.

Tom wywrócił oczami i usiadł w fotelu. Chwilę myślał nad czymś, patrząc w ścianę.

– Jesteś dla mnie wyjątkowa. To do ciebie mówiłem pierwszy raz w życiu czułe słowa, ciebie pierwszą całowałem.

Vicky przez dłuższą chwilę milczała.

– I to wszystko? – zapytała w końcu. – Tyle tylko możesz powiedzieć na temat naszej relacji?

– Och, skończ. Nie czuj się niekochana. Przecież Snape cię kocha, czyż nie? – zaśmiał się cicho, dolewając sobie whisky.

– Dlaczego znów wypominasz mi, że cokolwiek mnie z nim łączy? – zapytała oskarżycielskim tonem, chociaż zrobiło jej się gorąco.

– Bo cię z nim wiele łączy, dlatego! Myślisz, że jesteś taka sprytna i mnie umiesz oszukiwać? Przecież widzę, jak na siebie patrzycie. Założę się, że gdybym teraz wdarł się do twojego umysłu, znalazłbym tam ciekawe rzeczy... Mylę się? Może jednak powinienem to sprawdzić?

Zacisnęła powieki, ale nic nie odpowiedziała.

– No właśnie. Masz czelność oglądać się za innym, a mnie cokolwiek wypominasz? Za kogo ty się masz?

– A więc o to ci chodzi?! Chcesz się odpłacić? Nawet jeśli kiedykolwiek miałam jakąś bliższą styczność ze Snape'em, to natychmiast od niej uciekałam! Dla ciebie! A ty utrzymujesz te romanse!

– No i co z tego? Mnie wszystko wolno. A ty nie masz prawa mi niczego zabraniać, bo jestem twoim panem.

Victoria patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem. Poczuła w sobie olbrzymi gniew.

– Nie, nie jesteś moim panem – odrzekła, siląc się na spokój. – Jesteś moim mężem.

Tom uśmiechnął się pogardliwie, po czym podniósł się z fotela. Następnie przemienił się w postać Lorda Voldemorta.

– Chyba tłumaczyłem ci zaraz po ślubie, że jestem przede wszystkim twoim panem, czyż nie?

Pierwszy raz w życiu Victoria nie czuła strachu patrząc w te czerwone oczy. Może było to efektem tylu przejść, a może po prostu wreszcie, po tylu miesiącach, faktycznie poczuła, że przecież jest żoną. Jego żoną.

– Przykro mi, Tom. Skoro wybrałeś mnie ze względu na moje pochodzenie, powinieneś był przewidzieć, że domagać się będę należytego mi szacunku. Jestem twoją żoną. I nie będę się przed tobą płaszczyć.

– Victorio, coraz bardziej zaczyna mnie drażnić twoje zachowanie... – wysyczał jadowitym tonem.

– Trudno. Ślub postawił mnie na równi z tobą. Sam tego chciałeś. Nie jestem tylko dla rozrywki, przykro mi, jeśli kiedykolwiek tak pomyślałeś.

Zaczęła zmierzać ku drzwiom. Voldemort ścisnął ją mocno za ramię, zatrzymując.

– Ja mam całe szeregi śmierciożerców. Ty masz tylko mnie. Naprawdę więc uważasz, że stoisz ze mną na równi?

– Jeśli myślisz, że nie ma wśród śmierciożerców takich, którzy wybraliby mnie zamiast ciebie, to się mylisz. Dziękuję za przypomnienie mi, kim naprawdę jestem. Potomkinią Malfoyów i Blacków, posiadaczką czystej krwi oraz niezwykle przebiegłą kobietą. I twoją żoną. Teraz już na pewno nie będę o tym zapominać – uśmiechnęła się do niego i gwałtownie wyrwała swoje ramię z jego uścisku. – Skoro rzeczywiście nie ma w tobie miłości do mnie, to i we mnie nie będzie jej do ciebie.

– I tak do końca życia będziesz trwać u mego boku. Czuj do mnie co chcesz. Pamiętaj tylko, że jeden niewłaściwy ruch i zginiesz. Masz rację, że jakaś tam garstka śmierciożerców zapewne przez ślepe zauroczenie poszłaby za tobą. Aby więc nie doszło do takich sytuacji, że ktokolwiek będzie musiał między nami wybierać, musisz być ze mną.

– Myślisz, że uśmiecha mi się trwanie w małżeństwie, w którym jestem nikim?

– Myślę, że powinno ci się to małżeństwo podobać... Albowiem, dzięki niemu, zostaniesz... królową. Czy więc na pewno masz prawo czuć się nikim? Ukoronuję cię na prawdziwą władczynię czarodziejów. A ja sam zostanę królem. Spójrzmy na to realnie... Wygraną w wojnie mamy w kieszeni. Musimy więc zapewnić sobie całkowitą władzę i posłuszeństwo, gdy wrogowie zostaną pokonani, aby w szeregach nie dochodziło do rozłamów... Śmierciożerców łączy bowiem wspólny władca i wspólny wróg, Zakon Feniksa i jego sojusznicy. Gdy już wygramy z Zakonem, będzie ich łączyć jedynie wspólny władca... Dobrze by więc było, aby władca ten miał najbardziej zabezpieczoną władzę, jak tylko to możliwe.

Victoria przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, zastanawiając się.

– Co mi po tytule królowej, skoro jestem od ciebie, jak sam mówisz, zależna?

– Przecież we władaniu zamkiem zapewniłem ci całkowitą autonomię. Robiłaś, co chciałaś. Gdy zostaniesz królową, to się nie zmieni. Jedyne, czego od ciebie oczekuję, to rozsądności w podejmowaniu decyzji, niedziałania na moją niekorzyść, a więc, jednym słowem... wierności.

– Czy to tyczy się także wierności małżeńskiej? – zapytała, unosząc jedną brew i patrząc na niego z ironią.

– Byłbym niesprawiedliwy – odparł i uśmiechnął się lekko. – Znalazłem więc kochanka także dla ciebie.

– Słucham? – Victoria patrzyła na niego jak na szaleńca. – Ty znalazłeś mi kochanka?

– Tak. Jest nim... Ludwik. Dokładnie ten, z którym grałaś w karty, gdy przybyłem... Myślisz, że tak po prostu udało mu się do ciebie zbliżyć? Przecież każdy by tego pragnął, dlaczego więc udało się akurat jemu...? To ja dałem mu instrukcję... Powiedziałem, jak powinien na ciebie patrzeć, co do ciebie mówić, abyś wpuściła go do swojego życia. Spisał się, nieprawdaż?

Victoria nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Wszystko w jej życiu było jakąś głupią grą, na którą największy wpływ miał ktoś, o kim myślała, że ma go owiniętego wokół palca – Czarny Pan, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

– Powiedział mi, że dołączył do śmierciożerców na początku tego roku... – powiedziała cicho Victoria po paru chwilach, a wzrok wbity miała w zamyśleniu w ścianę. – A niedługo po tym przecież się pobraliśmy! I czy przypadkiem zjawił się w zamku?! Błagam, powiedz, że nie planowałeś tego wszystkiego już od dnia, w którym za ciebie wyszłam...

Voldemort milczał. Przemienił się znów w postać Toma i zasiadł w fotelu, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni szkatułkę, a z niej papierosa i rozpalił go.

– Planowałem. Wiedziałem, że miło nam będzie w tym wszystkim tylko przez jakiś czas... I wiedziałem także, iż nie możesz nigdy uważać, że jestem tylko twój. Bo nie jestem. Należę przede wszystkim do swej różdżki, do śmierciożerców, do władzy. To są moje priorytety. Dlatego pozwoliłem Ludwikowi dołączyć do śmierciożerców, mimo iż, miałem wrażenie, średnio się nadawał. Postanowiłem, że po jakimś czasie od naszego ślubu, kiedy już dostatecznie się do mnie przywiążesz i zobaczysz, jak możemy wiele razem, oddam twoje namiętności innemu, byś nie sądziła, iż moje serce należy do ciebie. A, jak sama wiesz, tak właśnie zaczęłaś sądzić... Dziś się o tym przekonałem, dlatego ci o tym wszystkim mówię teraz. Nadszedł ten dzień, kiedy powinniśmy ograniczyć jeszcze bardziej naszą relację, ukoronować się i zająć się tym, co naprawdę ważne.

Victoria patrzyła na niego jak na kogoś, kto próbował zabić jej matkę. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli kiedykolwiek pomyślała o nim, iż być może jednak jest ludzki i nawet... dobry, to się myliła.

– Dobrze. Skoro tak to widzisz, to niech tak będzie. Dlaczego jednak nie mogę sama wybrać sobie kogoś, komu, jak to powiedziałeś, oddam swe namiętności?

– Zapewne masz na myśli Snape'a. Nie, Victorio. Nie możesz z nim być.

– Dlaczego?! I tak mnie nie kochasz, co ci więc zależy?

– Po prostu. Nie i koniec. Jeśli się dowiem, że odrzuciłaś Ludwika i spotykasz się z Severusem...

– A więc jednak boli cię to, że coś mnie z nim łączy, tak?

– Zamilcz. Jutro nastąpi koronacja. I znajdź sobie inny gabinet. Ten będzie mój.

– Zadziwiające – rzekła, gdy zaczęła iść już w stronę drzwi. – Miałeś we mnie jedyną osobę, która wiedząc kim jesteś, okazywała ci miłość, czułość i przyjaźń. A ty tak po prostu się tego pozbywasz, jakby nie było niczym ważnym.

Tom nic nie odpowiedział. Nie patrzył na nią. Wyszła więc z okrągłego pomieszczenia. Stanęła pośrodku korytarza, wznosząc wzrok ku sufitowi i nie zwracając uwagi na rozmieszczonych wokół śmierciożerców. _Dokąd miała teraz pójść?_

Nim się obejrzała, już nogi zaprowadziły ją do lochów. To właśnie w tej części zamku czuła się najbezpieczniej odkąd tylko znalazła się w Hogwarcie. Od pewnego czasu jednak, konkretne miejsce w tych lochach kojarzyło jej się z największym bezpieczeństwem – gabinet i kwatery Snape'a. To właśnie tam się skierowała, mimo bezwzględnego zakazu Toma.

– Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj – rzucił jej na powitanie Snape, gdy znalazła się już w jego salonie.

Ostatni raz rozmawiali parę dni temu i to w myślach – w dniu, w którym Czarny Pan ogłosił śmierciożercom z zamku tajemnicę o swym człowieczym wcieleniu.

– Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się podziać. Tom wyrzucił mnie z mojego gabinetu!

– Właściwie to z mojego – rzekł Snape z przekąsem i zasiadł w fotelu, wskazując jej drugi, stojący naprzeciw. – Ja jestem dyrektorem tego zamku, o czym pewnie mało kto w ogóle pamięta.

– Ach, jeśli ktokolwiek jednak pamięta, to szybko o tym zapomni, ponieważ jutro Czarny Pan zamierza się ukoronować. Mnie także – powiedziała, zasiadając w fotelu. – Severusie, jestem jak zwykle w pułapce bez wyjścia...

Opowiedziała mu całą rozmowę, jaką dziś odbyła z Tomem. Nie ominęła nawet części, w której zakazał jej się z nim spotykać.

– I po co tu przyszłaś w takim razie? Chcesz zginąć?

– Przecież on mnie nie zabije. Gdyby zamierzał to zrobić, nie żeniłby się ze mną i nie koronował mnie. Sam powiedział, że żadna nie nadawałaby się na jego żonę tak, jak ja. Nie pozbędzie się mnie, uwierz.

Severus spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem, jednak nic nie powiedział.

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak on to wszystko szczegółowo i zawile zaplanował! Poza tym uwierzyłbyś, że słynny Czarny Pan, co prawda w człowieczym wcieleniu, ma kochanki?!

– Po tym, jak wziął ślub, już chyba nic mnie nie zdziwi. Ale masz rację. Niewiarygodne, jak to wszystko obmyślił... Wiesz... Zaczynam się martwić, czy Zakon wygra. Czarny Pan ze wszystkich sił przygotowuje się do tego starcia i z tego co widać, nie bierze pod uwagę tego, że mógłby przegrać. Kiedyś miewał jeszcze jakieś chwile zwątpienia. Dziś nie. Niepokojące. Jest bardzo pewny siebie...

– Owszem, to wszystko wygląda tragicznie. Nawet jeśli Harry zabije go, to czy Zakon ma wystarczająco dużo ludzi, aby wypędzić z zamku śmierciożerców w czasie bitwy? Przecież wciąż będę ich królową, jeśli faktycznie jutro nastąpi ta koronacja. Zapewne śmierciożercy będą liczyć, że ich poprowadzę, nawet jeśli Czarny Pan zginie. Zostaną w zamku i nie będą chcieli go oddać... Co wtedy?

– Nie wiem... Liczmy na to, że jednak zostaną pokonani. Bo jeśli nie... nie uwolnisz się. Ja zresztą też.

Milczeli wiele minut, myślami oddalając się nieco od tego pomieszczenia. W końcu Snape spojrzał na nią.

– Powiesz mi w końcu, co się z tobą ostatnio działo? O czym wiedzieli ci dwaj śmierciożercy, których zabiłaś?

Victoria rzuciła mu przeciągłe spojrzenie. Spokój, który widziała w jego oczach, był tym, czego tak bardzo pragnęła.

– Tylko proszę, nie rozczulaj się nade mną, gdy ci powiem...

– Ja i rozczulanie się? – uniósł jedną brew. – Zabawne.

Ona jednak nie uśmiechnęła się. Patrzyła na niego z powagą. W końcu jednak spuściła wzrok.

– Aleksander... Jeden z tych ludzi, których kazałam sprowadzić z lasu... On... Zgwałcił mnie.

Gdy to powiedziała, łzy wypłynęły jej z oczu. Nie spodziewała się, że tak zareaguje na powiedzenie tego głośno. Myślała, że już dała radę ukryć to wspomnienie gdzieś głęboko w sobie, ale jak się okazywało, ta rana wciąż była niezagojona.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę milczał i siedział nieruchomo, patrząc na nią i na jej łzy. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić czy powiedzieć. Ludzie zwykle nie ufali mu na tyle, aby się zwierzać z błahostek, a co dopiero z czegoś takiego... Podniósł się jednak i podszedł do niej. Uklęknął przy fotelu i wsunął swoją dłoń między jej dłonie. _Szlag by trafił okoliczności..._ Znajoma gładkość jej skóry zadziałała na niego tak, że przymknął oczy. Wspomnienie z gabinetu, kiedy siedziała bez ubrań na jego biurku, wróciło. Pomyślał wtedy o tym, że to jej piękne ciało ktoś zbezcześcił, wykorzystał, zabrudził... Ktoś bez jej pozwolenia dobrał się do niej. Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń, gdy kolejna łza zaczęła spływać po jej policzku.

– On już nie żyje, Victorio... Nigdy więcej nie będziesz musiała oglądać jego ohydnej twarzy. Hej – złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie. – Chciałbym, abyś nocami wspominała moją twarz, nie jego.

Zbliżył powoli swoje usta do jej ust, jednak jej nie pocałował. Dał jej wybór. Nie musiała być na to gotowa, nie po takim wyznaniu. Ale ona nie pragnęła nigdy żadnych ust bardziej niż właśnie jego, teraz była o tym już całkowicie przekonana. Pocałowała więc go czule. Poczuł słony smak jej łez. Wciąż klęczał, więc Victoria zsunęła się z fotela i także klęknęła, nie przerywając pocałunku. Wkrótce jego usta znalazły się na jej szyi. Odchyliła głowę do tyłu. Tom też na swój sposób umiał ją zadowolić, ale to przy Severusie czuła największą ekstazę. Ustami schodził coraz niżej, aż dotarł do jej dekoltu. Chciał rozpiąć guziki jej szaty, ale zawahał się.

– Proszę, nie zastanawiaj się – wyszeptała. – Ciebie chcę... Ciebie jedynego...

Po tych słowach poczuł się nietypowo. Miał nieprzyjemny zwyczaj czucia się tym drugim, nawet kiedy stawiano go na pierwszym miejscu. Od zawsze. Tym razem jednak usłyszał wprost, że to właśnie jego jedynego ktoś pragnie. Stawia więc wyżej, niż innych. Nieświadomie sprawiła, że poczuł się niebywale dobrze i bynajmniej nie chodziło o doznania fizyczne, które zapewniała mu swoją drogą. Szybko więc zdjął z niej szatę i na chwilę oddalił się od niej, by móc ogarnąć całe jej ciało spojrzeniem. Miała na sobie białą bieliznę, której sama zaczęła się pozbywać. Po chwili siedziała na posadzce zupełnie naga, mimo iż on był wciąż w całości ubrany. Zauważył, że miała gęsią skórkę. Zrozumiał, że musiało być jej zimno. Pociągnął ją więc w swoją stronę i usadził na swoich udach. Dłońmi objął jej stopy, aby je ogrzać. Ustami sunął natomiast po jej piersiach i sutkach, od czasu do czasu przerywając wędrówkę po delikatnej skórze pocałunkami w usta. Po pewnym czasie objął ją i podniósł się, wciąż trzymając ją na rękach.

– Idziemy do łóżka? – zapytała niewinnym, a jednocześnie figlarnym tonem.

– W rzeczy samej – odparł i zaczął iść ku swej sypialni.

Położył ją na swoim łóżku i zaczął się rozbierać. Wiła się niecierpliwie, patrząc, jak zdejmuje spodnie, a następnie dolną część bielizny. Wreszcie, gdy pozbył się już wszystkich ubrań, znalazł się na łóżku tuż obok niej i znów pocałował ją namiętnie w usta. Przeniósł po chwili pocałunki znów na piersi, a następnie na brzuch, a potem...

– Och, Severusie...! – jęknęła, gdy zaczął językiem poznawać jej najbardziej czułe miejsce.

W końcu oderwał się od niej i patrzył długo w jej oczy. Obydwoje wiedzieli, do czego ma za chwilę dojść. Nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiali seksu w pełni. To byłby ich pierwszy wspólny raz. Severus, jakby chcąc przerwać niepewne spojrzenie, znów zajął się całowaniem jej piersi.

– Wybacz, Victorio, ale naprawdę nie mogę przestać... – wyszeptał po paru chwilach, czując w sobie jakąś winę, że tak bardzo go pociągała.

– Nawet nie próbuj – odparła, podnosząc głowę z poduszki i zerkając na niego. – Jestem twoja...

– Wiesz, że nie. Po tej nocy i tak będziemy musieli udawać, że nas nie łączy. Czarny Pan wciąż będzie oczekiwał od ciebie romansu z tym palantem, Ludwikiem. A ja dalej będę musiał wieczorami szukać pocieszenia w whisky, byleby tylko nie myśleć o tym, że ma cię ktoś inny.

– Severusie, nie mów tak... – podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i ujęła jego twarzy w swoje dłonie. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Pierwszy raz w życiu poczuła, że być może ktoś naprawdę ją kocha. Nie ze względu na pochodzenie, nie ze względu na cokolwiek. Po prostu ją kocha.

Przełożył kosmyk jej włosów za ucho. Opadła z powrotem na poduszkę i przygryzła dolną wargę, patrząc na niego jakby z wyczekiwaniem. To spojrzenie zadziałało na niego natychmiast. Znalazł się między jej nogami i ułożył swojego członka tuż przy jej wejściu. Zadrżała. Wszedł w nią wolno. Już przy pierwszym ruchu obydwoje poczuli coś niesamowitego. Coś, czego nie czuli nigdy w życiu, przy nikim innym. Vicky zaczęła głośno jęczeć, gdy Severus zwiększał tempo wchodzenia w nią. Sam miał ochotę krzyczeć, jednak dawał radę się powstrzymywać. Patrzył w jej niebieskie oczy, które co chwila przymykały się na moment.

– Oooch, Seeev...! – krzyknęła, gdy obydwoje zaczęli zbliżać się do szczytu.

Gdy rozpoczął się jego orgazm, ścisnął z całej siły jej dłonie, które trzymała na swoich piersiach. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł czegoś tak mocnego. Opadł po wszystkim na miejsce obok niej. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówił, oddychając głośno.

– Jesteś... niesamowita.

Uśmiechnęła się, przymknęła oczy i przytuliła się do niego. Snape na chwilę znieruchomiał. _Kobieta w łóżku? Zrozumiałe. Ale przytulanie się z nią po stosunku?_ To była dla niego taka nowość, że aż na chwilę zamarł. Zadawał sobie w myślach pytanie, kim jest dla niego ta dziewczyna, która zasypiała w jego ramionach. Tyle razem przeżyli... Tak często się niegdyś kłócili i bardzo szybko przychodziło im się nienawidzić... Miłość także zjawiła się dość niespodziewanie, choć analizując ich wspólny los, czasem widniała gdzieś na horyzoncie, momentami przysłaniana przez bardzo ciemne chmury. Czy miłość ta nie odejdzie jednak, gdy chmury te zaczną jej zbyt zawadzać i zbyt często się pojawiać?


	52. Chapter 52

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Gdy Victoria otworzyła oczy, Severus wciąż jeszcze spał. Był dopiero ledwie świt. Natychmiast dotarło do niej, że dziś nastąpi jej koronacja i lepiej będzie, jeśli nikt nie zastanie jej w kwaterach Snape'a. Najciszej jak tylko mogła, zwlekła się z jego łoża i zaczęła się ubierać. Stwierdziła, że najbezpieczniej będzie skorzystać z sieci Fiuu, a więc weszła do kominka, który znajdował się w jego sypialni i nabrała garść proszku. Lekki hałas, jaki przy tym wywołała, zbudził mężczyznę.

– Co robisz? – zapytał Severus, natychmiast podnosząc się z łóżka.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła tylko i zniknęła w płomieniach.

Zjawiła się w swoich kwaterach. Na szczęście Tom ich z nią nie dzielił, miał własne. Od razu udała się do łazienki by zażyć kąpieli i pomyśleć nad wszystkim. Noc, którą spędziła z Severusem, była niezwykła, jednak czuła w sercu delikatne ukłucie na jej wspomnienie. Dlaczego? Nie wiedziała. Być może spowodowane było to myślami o Tomie, który był jej mężem. Ale przecież sam ją zdradzał, więc dlaczego miałaby się przejmować tym, że kochała się z mężczyzną, w którym była rzeczywiście zakochana?

Wyszła z wanny i owinęła się ręcznikiem. Dochodziła siódma. Za oknem słońce wschodziło coraz wyżej, a jego promienie padły prosto na jej twarz, gdy znalazła się już w swoim salonie. Usiadła przy toaletce i zaczęła rozczesywać mokre włosy. Wtedy ktoś zapukał do jej drzwi. Wiedziała, że miejsce jej kwater znane było tylko kilku najbliższym jej śmierciożercom oraz Czarnemu Panu, więc nie miała potrzeby obawiać się, że wpadnie tutaj ktoś totalnie obcy i zastanie ją w ręczniku. Nie podnosząc się więc, rzuciła:

– Wejść!

Gdy jednak w drzwiach pojawił się Ludwik, natychmiast zerwała się z krzesła.

– Masz czelność tutaj przychodzić?!

Oczywiście nie zapomniała, co powiedział jej wczoraj Tom. Ludwik miał być jej kochankiem i o wszystkim wiedział. Sam Czarny Pan poinstruował go, jak powinien się do niej skutecznie zalecać.

– Victorio... Domyśliłem się, że ci powiedział... Chcę pomówić, wysłuchaj mnie.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Vicky, z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, zarzuciła na siebie jeszcze szlafrok.

– A może chcesz mnie przesłuchać, by następnie donieść na mnie mojemu mężowi?! W końcu współpraca z nim przeciw mnie to dla ciebie nic nowego!

– Chcę wyjaśnić. Pozwól.

Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i przechyliła głowę, patrząc na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Faktycznie... twój mąż, Czarny Pan, już parę miesięcy temu powiedział mi o tym, że mam zdobyć twoje względy i następnie zostać twoim kochankiem, przyjacielem. Poznałem go w Nowej Zelandii, był tam pod postacią człowieczą. Wypiliśmy razem parę piw, a ja zacząłem mówić mu, że skrycie pragnę dołączyć do śmierciożerców, choć oczywiście nie wiedziałem jeszcze, kim on jest. Później mnie szczegółowo wypytywał o różne rzeczy z mojego życia, charakter, upodobania... O wszystko, po prostu. Zdradził mi w końcu, kim jest naprawdę. Oczywiście nie wierzyłem, ale przemienił się przy mnie. Cóż mogłem zrobić? Powiedział, że ma dla mnie zadanie. Że niebawem weźmie ślub i chce, abym po pewnym czasie zajął się jego ukochaną, żeby ta nie czuła, iż jest dla niego na tyle ważna, jak władza i aby sama również skupiła się na jego władzy, pomaganiu mu w niej, a nie na miłości. Gdy wysłał mnie do zamku, akurat się zjawiłaś. Powiedział, jak na ciebie spojrzeć, żebym pozostał w twojej pamięci... Tyle że ja wcale nie musiałem udawać, gdy patrzyłem na ciebie z fascynacją. Naprawdę... bardzo mi się podobasz i przykro mi, że nie powiedziałem ci prawdy, ale nie mogłem.

Victoria patrzyła na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Odwróciła spojrzenie na parę chwil, gdy skończył mówić.

– Mogłeś. Wtedy nie angażowałabym się jak idiotka w małżeństwo, które od początku było niczym.

– Wydaje ci się, że mogłem. Bo ty nie widzisz go w takich barwach, jak ja. Dla ciebie Czarny Pan jest mężem i zapewne nieraz okazał ci łaskę. Ale gdyby wykrył zdradę u takiego zwykłego śmierciożercy, to myślisz, że by się zastanawiał? – umilkł na chwilę, po czym spuścił wzrok. – Choć i tak go oszukiwałem w pewnej części... Nie mówiłem mu całej prawdy. Kazał mi cię także szpiegować. Oczywiście nie jakoś bardzo poważnie, ale mówił, że gdyby działo się coś niepokojącego, mam mu donosić. Nie donosiłem. Nie powiedziałem o... wybacz, Victorio... o gwałcie, o twoim... znowu wybacz... bezmyślnym sprowadzaniu tych barbarzyńców na zamek, a nawet o tym, iż kazałaś uwięzić Granger w gabinecie Snape'a, mimo że to wydawało się dziwne dla zwykłej osoby trzeciej, nie sądzisz?

Odwróciła głowę w bok.

– Rozumiem – powiedziała w końcu. – Wybaczam ci więc. Ale na co liczysz? Że zmuszę się, by cię kochać? Ludwiku, moje serce należy do Czarnego Pana...

– Victorio... Jestem po twojej stronie. Wiem, że tak nie jest. Wiem, że twoje serce należy do Snape'a. Przecież byłem parę dni twoim osobistym strażnikiem... Często musiałem więc chodzić za tobą podczas twoich podróży po zamku. Najczęściej kończyły się one w lochach, w jego gabinecie...

– Powiedziałeś o tym Czarnemu Panu?

– Nie – odrzekł i zrobił krok w jej stronę. – I nie chcę, abyś się do czegokolwiek zmuszała. Ale nie skazuj mnie na jego niełaskę. To dla mnie olbrzymi zaszczyt, że wyznaczono mnie, abym był kochankiem tak... pięknej kobiety... przyszłej królowej. Ale jednocześnie to prawdziwe przekleństwo. Jeśli nie spełnię jego woli, zapewne mnie zabije. Chociaż udawaj, że jesteś mną zainteresowana...

– Dobrze – odparła. – Zachowamy więc pozory. Przy nim, owszem, będziemy udawać, że jest nam razem niezwykle miło. Ale gdy nie będzie patrzył...

– Oczywiście.

Uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się i zaczął iść ku drzwiom.

– W istocie masz się o co obawiać – powiedziała, nim położył dłoń na klamce. – Czarny Pan mówił mi, że przy włączaniu cię do śmierciożerców miał mieszane uczucia... Dlaczego?

Ludwik uśmiechnął się, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– Lepiej, abym ci nie mówił.

– Proszę, powiedz.

– Wolałbym nie... – Już położył dłoń na klamce.

– Nie proszę jako twoja kochanka czy koleżanka. Proszę jako twoja władczyni i przyszła królowa.

Spojrzał na nią z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. Patrzyła na niego niewzruszona.

– Gdy z nim rozmawiałem... moje słowa na temat chęci włączenia się do śmierciożerców były raczej pijackim bełkotem, niż rzeczywistymi marzeniami... Gadałem głupoty, by się mu przypodobać, gdyż wydawał się, nawet w tej człowieczej postaci, kimś niezwykłym i wielkim. Zdaje się, że w końcu to wyczuł, iż nie do końca chcę dołączyć, ale było już nieco za późno, bo zdążył mi sporo opowiedzieć ważnych rzeczy o sobie, o śmierciożercach. Włączył mnie więc w szeregi. I tym samym znalazłem się gdzieś, gdzie nie do końca chciałem. Jeśli mu to powtórzysz... Wtedy na pewno będę zgubiony. Wybacz, obowiązki wzywają.

I wyszedł. Victoria przez parę minut wpatrywała się jeszcze w drzwi z nierównym oddechem. Czy Ludwik właśnie wyznał jej, że – tak samo, jak zresztą ona – nie do końca jest po stronie Voldemorta?

Czarny Pan w swym prawdziwym wcieleniu stał na podwyższeniu na końcu Wielkiej Sali. Przed nim w rzędach zgromadzeni byli wszyscy śmierciożercy, którzy znajdowali się w Hogwarcie oraz cały Krąg Wewnętrzny, zaproszony do zamku na uroczystość koronacji. Voldemort uprzednio zdradził im prawdę o swym drugim wcieleniu. Nauczyciele i uczniowie mieli całkowity zakaz wychodzenia ze swoich kwater i dormitoriów. Tłum oczekiwał jeszcze na Victorię, która – według ustalenia – miała dopiero wejść do Wielkiej Sali, przejść przez nią i stanąć u boku swego męża. Wszyscy więc z niecierpliwością czekali, aż pojawi się w progu.

Gdy dało się słyszeć echo obcasów, wszystkie głowy zwróciły się ku wrotom. Voldemort także patrzył na nie z wyczekiwaniem. Victoria rzeczywiście po chwili się w nich pojawiła. Gdy jednak ją zobaczył, w chórze pomruków i szeptów, które wywołało jej przybycie, rozwarł lekko usta i zmarszczył brwi w niedowierzaniu i pogardzie. Victoria miała na sobie czerwoną suknię ciągnącą się za nią po podłodze. Tylko nieliczni, w tym Czarny Pan, potrafili na tyle skojarzyć fakty i wykorzystać swą wiedzę, by odczytać, co kryło się w rzeczywistości pod tym kolorem.

– Czy ona ubrała się jak... męczennica? – szepnął Yaxley do Dołohowa.

Z uniesioną głową zaczęła kroczyć ku Voldemortowi, który piorunował ją wzrokiem. Ona na twarzy miała natomiast wymalowany niepokojący wręcz spokój. Gdy stanęła już u boku swego męża, ten wysunął się lekko do przodu i rzekł:

– Drodzy poddani... Przyjaciele... Nadszedł dzień, w którym oficjalnie pragnę zostać waszym przywódcą. Nie ośmieliłem się uczynić tego nigdy wcześniej, ponieważ nie miałem wtedy takiej pewności, że możemy... dosłownie... wszystko. Dziś to już pewne, że świat należy do nas. Hogwart, nieoficjalnie jeszcze, jest nasz. Ministerstwo jest nasze. Czarodzieje coraz liczniej dołączają do naszych szeregów... To prawdziwy sukces, przyjaciele! Pragnę więc przewodzić wam dalej, byśmy szerzyli nasze racje i naszą moc... Zamierzam, jak pewnie wiecie, uczynić się królem czarodziejskiego świata.

Na złotym stoliku za nimi znajdowały się piękne, ozdobione różnymi drogocennymi kamieniami, dwie korony. Voldemort wziął do rąk większą z nich.

– Nie będę jej nosił, ponieważ o mej niezwykłości nie świadczy parę szmaragdów otoczonych złotem, jednak od tej chwili oficjalnie jestem królem świata czarodziejów.

Odłożył swą koronę i spojrzał wreszcie na Victorię. Posłał jej lekki uśmiech. Ona go nie odwzajemniła. Podszedł do niej, uprzednio chwytając nieco mniejszą koronę, i położył ją na jej głowie.

– O niezwykłości mej małżonki także nie mówi żaden przedmiot, jednak z pewnością ten podkreśli jej niezwykłą urodę oraz doda klimatu mądrości, zaradności i sprytowi, którymi jest hojnie obdarzona i którymi będzie mnie wspierać w rządach. Oficjalnie, Victorio Narcyzo, uznaję cię królową czarodziejskiego świata.

Pochyliła ku niemu głowę na parę chwil. Obrócili się przodem do śmierciożerców.

– Niech żyje król! Niech żyje królowa! – wrzasnęła Bellatriks, a po chwili jej okrzyki zostały powielone przez resztę.

– A teraz pozostańcie na przyjęciu, przyjaciele. Bawcie się! I nie rozchodźcie... Nie wychodźcie z Wielkiej Sali... Czeka nas bowiem dziś jeszcze jedno wielkie wydarzenie... – obwieścił Czarny Pan, po czym machnął różdżką. Zaczęła grać muzyka.

Voldemort podał rękę Victorii i razem poszli do tronów, po czym na nich zasiedli.

– Jakie kolejne wielkie wydarzenie zaplanowałeś na dziś? – zapytała.

– Rozpoczęcie bitwy o Hogwart.

– CO...?!

Victoria poderwała się z miejsca. Wzbudziła tym lekkie zainteresowanie, więc opanowała się i z powrotem usiadła.

– Co ty mówisz...?! Przecież... to niesprawiedliwe! Rozkazałeś nauczycielom i uczniom nie wychodzić z kwater i dormitoriów... Zakon Feniksa nie ma pojęcia, że powinien chociaż spróbować podjąć walkę. Wiadomo, że nie wygrają z nami, ale to cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Poza tym... co ty chcesz osiągnąć? Widziałeś gdzieś w zamku Pottera? Przecież jego tu nie ma.

– Wiem, że go nie ma... I wiem co robi... Dlatego muszę w końcu zaatakować. A on się zjawi dziś. Jestem tego pewien. Podsunę mu myślami, że powinien...

– Tom, wyjaśnij mi wreszcie, o co tutaj chodzi... Jestem królową i twoją żoną! Dlaczego to musi się stać już dzisiaj?!

Nie odpowiedział na jej pytanie, ale odezwał się po dłuższej chwili:

– Nie mów, że to niesprawiedliwe... Myślisz, że bez powodu nie obsadziłem kwater i dormitoriów śmierciożercami? – spojrzał na nią znacząco. – Hogwart ma drogę wolną. W czasie trwania przyjęcia uczniowie i nauczyciele mogą się zebrać. Wiedzą, że coś się szykuje. Później pomówimy... – rzekł nagle, wpatrzony w Yaxley'a, który kiwał do niego głową.

Poderwał się z tronu, przemienił w postać Toma i poszedł w stronę śmierciożercy. Victoria, z przyspieszonym oddechem, śledziła go wzrokiem.

„ _Severusie!_ " zawołała w myślach do Snape'a, który siedział przy jednym ze stolików.

„ _Tak?_ ".

„ _ON CHCE ZAATAKOWAĆ ZAMEK DZISIAJ!_ ".

„ _Słucham? Znaczy... nie powtarzaj tego głośniej... Głowa mnie zabolała_ ".

„ _Tom chce przejąć zamek po przyjęciu... Powiedział, że wie, co robi Potter i że dlatego musi zacząć atak już dzisiaj. Mówił też, że specjalnie nie kazał pilnować uczniów i nauczycieli, by rozpoczęli przygotowania. Ale być może oni wcale się nie domyślą, że powinni działać!_ ".

„ _Przecież planował rozpocząć bitwę za jakieś dwa miesiące..._ ".

„ _Widocznie zmienił zdanie. Trzeba powiadomić Zakon Feniksa, bo nauczyciele mogą tego nie zrobić! Mogą się nie zorientować! Cholera, on wygra... On naprawdę wygra..._ ".

„ _Nie nie ma jak ich powiadomić. Zakazał wychodzenia z Wielkiej Sali..._ ".

„ _A patronus? Twój... Ja nie jestem w stanie go wyczarować_ ".

„ _Niemożliwym jest wysłać komukolwiek patronusa tak, aby nikt nie zauważył... Co kryje się pod stwierdzeniem, że Czarny Pan wie, co robi Potter? To znaczy iż zorientował się, że ten szuka jego horkruksów i je niszczy?_ ".

„ _Zapewne! Przecież on musi coś czuć, gdy Harry je niszczy... Może zniszczył ich już tyle, że Czarny Pan uznał, iż nie może czekać dłużej... Tak... Tak musi być. Chwila, kto to wchodzi?_ ".

Spojrzeli obydwoje, i nie tylko oni, na wrota, które właśnie się otworzyły. Tom stał obok nich z Yaxley'em. Widocznie wyczekiwał na tego kogoś, a Yaxley zapewne powiadomił go o jego przybyciu. _Jej._ Bo jak się okazało, była to kobieta.

Miała długie blond włosy, smukłą sylwetkę podkreśloną fioletową sukienką oraz mądrość wypisaną na twarzy. Gdy przekroczyła już próg pomieszczenia, kiwnęła głową do wszystkich, który znajdowali się najbliżej, a następnie podeszła do Toma i ucałowała go w policzek. Yaxley oddalił się od nich i rzucił dziwne spojrzenie Victorii, jakby lekko drwiące. Vicky zmrużyła oczy, patrząc na niego. Wciąż się z nim nie pojednała i zdawała sobie sprawę, że Krąg Wewnętrzny, gdyby miał wybierać, z pewnością nie postawiłby jej nad Czarnym Panem. Wróciła jednak szybko wzrokiem do Toma i przybyłej kobiety. Ze zgrozą zauważyła, że Tom prowadził blondynkę pod ramię prosto w jej kierunku. Miała pewne przypuszczenia, kim mogła być ta kobieta, ale jednak nie chciała w nie uwierzyć. Okazało się jednak, że musiała, ponieważ jej przypuszczenia były całkowicie słuszne.

– Składam najwyższe wyrazy szacunku, królowo. – Blondynka ukłoniła się, gdy stanęła przed jej tronem. – Nazywam się Letycja... Największym marzeniem będzie dla mnie przyjaźń płynąca z pani czystego serca.

Victoria wpatrywała się w nią przez kilka sekund z rozszerzonymi oczami. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że sprowadził ją na zamek. Zdała sobie sprawę, iż kobieta stojąca przed nią – starsza od niej o co najmniej dziesięć lat – była naprawdę piękna. Rzuciła krótkie spojrzenie Tomowi, po czym podniosła się z tronu. Poczuła zapach jej perfum, dokładnie tych samych, którymi popsikała list do Riddle'a.

– Dziękuję. Me serce jest dla ciebie otwarte – odrzekła, jednak nie uśmiechnęła się.

– Wybacz nam, Letycjo – Tom uśmiechnął się do blondynki a Victoria zamarła. Miała wrażenie, że do niej nigdy nie uśmiechnął się w ten sposób. – Jako para królewska musimy wykonać pierwszy taniec...

– Oczywiście – odparła kobieta i ukłoniła im się, odchodząc na bok.

Tom i Victoria wyszli na środek sali. Wszyscy rozstąpili się pod ściany. Piękna muzyka, którą dało się słyszeć, zaczęła ich prowadzić. Vicky czuła się upokorzona. Przed chwilą Tom prowadzał się tu jawnie ze swoją kochanką, a teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic, tańczył z nią. Wszyscy ich obserwowali.

– Co tak nagle zamilkłaś? – zapytał cicho, a na jego ustach pojawił się lekko szyderczy uśmiech.

– Proszę, daj mi spokój.

– Zabolało?

Nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie patrzyła mu w oczy, tylko biegała zranionym spojrzeniem po ścianach.

– To trochę jak mnie, gdy przyszedłem do ciebie dziś w nocy i cię nie zastałem.

Szybko spojrzała na niego.

– Tom...

– Daj spokój. I tak nie ma w nas miłości do siebie, czyż nie?

Spuściła lekko głowę, jednak on – puszczając na chwilę jej talię – złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił do patrzenia na siebie.

– To ty to wszystko zniszczyłaś, nie ja.

– Od początku planowałeś, że Ludwik będzie...

– A ty od początku wiłaś się w łóżku Snape'a – przerwał jej. – Nie zarzucaj mi niczego, bo źle się to dla ciebie skończy. Nie stoisz na równi ze mną. Gdy rozpocznę bitwę o Hogwart, a następnie zabiję Pottera, to ja będę wywyższony, a ty jeszcze bardziej odejdziesz w cień... Trzymaj się mnie blisko, Victorio... Kiedyś możesz nie być bezpieczna nawet pośród śmierciożerców.

– Co ty mówisz...?

– Mówię, że to za mną pójdą, a nie za tobą i Severusem.

– Ja także pójdę za tobą, nie za nim, gdy przyjdzie mi kiedykolwiek wybierać... – odparła drżącym głosem, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. Emocje, które ukrywała przez ostatnie miesiące, niefortunnie zaczęły wylewać się z niej właśnie teraz.

– Tak? Wczoraj zakazałem ci kontaktu z nim, a ty prosto po wyjściu ode mnie poszłaś od niego. Powinnaś dziękować mi na kolanach za te wszystkie łaski, którymi cię obdarowuję. Ze łzami w oczach pytałaś mnie wczoraj, czy cię kocham. Nie wiem do dziś, jak brzmi odpowiedź na to pytanie, ponieważ wydawało mi się, że nie potrafię kochać, ale w takim razie czym jest czynienie przez męża królowej z żony, która go zdradza? – Uniósł jeden kącik ust do góry.

Puścił ją, ukłonił się lekko w jej stronę i zaczął odchodzić, mimo że utwór się jeszcze nie skończył. Victoria wpatrywała się w niego ze łzami w oczach, a wszyscy zgromadzeni w nią. Gdy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, szybkim krokiem ruszyła przed siebie i wmieszała się w tłum.

„ _Wszystko w porządku?_ ".

„ _Nie teraz, Severusie..._ ".


	53. Chapter 53

__We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants...__

Victoria wróciła na tron i resztę przyjęcia spędziła na nim. Jej wzrok biegał między Tomem i Letycją, którzy się wspólnie bawili, Severusem, który na nią ani razu nie spojrzał, widocznie spostrzegłszy, jak patrzyła na Toma w czasie tańca i jak odprowadzała go załzawionym spojrzeniem, gdy od niej odchodził, i Ludwikiem, wokół którego krążyło kilka kobiet zafascynowanych jego męską budową, zarostem i jasnymi, krótkimi lokami na głowie. Westchnęła, odwracając głowę w bok i patrząc w ścianę. Żaden z tych mężczyzn nie był prawdziwie jej, a podobno przecież z każdym z nich łączyła ją jakaś więź. W rzeczywistości liczyć mogła tylko na siebie i tej myśli zamierzała się trzymać podczas całej bitwy o Hogwart, która miała się niebawem rozpocząć.

Minęła godzina, gdy Yaxley – za rozkazem Toma – wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzając przy okazji także Letycję i parę innych kobiet, które śmierciożercy tu sprowadzili na przyjęcie. Victoria wiedziała, że nieuniknione właśnie nadchodzi... I wygra tylko jedna ze stron... Tym samym dziś stanie się jasne, czy spędzi życie tak, jak sama chce, czy zostanie skazana na zawsze na zdradzającego ją, okrutnego i przesiąkniętego złem Lorda Voldemorta. Dziś się okaże, kto przeżyje – on czy Harry Potter.

– Yaxley poszedł zwołać nasze armie, które zbierałem tak zawzięcie przez ostatnie miesiące – powiedział Tom, gdy zjawił się obok niej i przysiadł na swoim tronie. – A ja przeniosę cię teraz do gabinetu i masz się stamtąd nie ruszać, póki po ciebie nie wrócę po bitwie.

Złapał ją za rękę i deportował do okrągłego pomieszczenia.

– Tom, wybacz mą obcesowość, ale co jeśli po mnie jednak nie wrócisz? – zapytała, gdy znaleźli się już sam na sam w gabinecie. Podeszła do okna. Zobaczyła na błoniach olbrzymią armię śmierciożerców i serce w niej zamarło. Było ich mnóstwo. – Jeśli... nie przeżyjesz?

Podszedł do niej i ścisnął ją za ramię, obracając ku sobie.

– Nawet tak nie myśl. Przeżyję. A jeśli nie, choć to niemożliwe... ty poprowadzisz śmierciożerców dalej.

– Och, miło że dajesz mi takie szczegółowe instrukcje i to w taką porę.

– Wrócę po ciebie, dewiantko, więcej wiary. – Spojrzał na nią z urazem. – Pod gabinetem będzie czuwać wielu śmierciożerców, nikt nie powinien się tu wedrzeć, ale gdyby jednak się ktokolwiek zjawił, Ludwik cię obroni. Zaraz ma się tu pojawić.

Chciał jakby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale puścił ją w końcu i zaczął odchodzić. Victoria zaskoczyła samą siebie, gdy poczuła strach. Strach o niego. Gdy uświadomiła sobie, że być może już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy, poczuła w sercu jakiś żal.

– Tom...!

Przystanął i obrócił się przez ramię, patrząc na nią.

– Masz rację. Przeżyjesz, na pewno – powiedziała.

Uśmiechnął się do niej i zaczął kroczyć dalej, a po chwili wyszedł. Nim to zrobił, przemienił się w postać Lorda Voldemorta. Victoria, gdy została w gabinecie sama, schowała usta w dłoniach i obróciła się do okna, patrząc z rozszerzonymi oczami na potężną armię, która czekała na swego pana, gotowa za chwilę zaatakować.

– Fineasie! – zwróciła się do swego przodka, który widniał na portrecie. – Masz możliwość powiadomić kogokolwiek z Zakonu Feniksa, że powinni się zjawić w Hogwarcie?

– A dlaczego niby ci na tym zależy, co? – Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

– Mówisz do królowej – odrzekła gniewnie, mrużąc oczy.

Fineas pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą, jednak po chwili odparł:

– Oni wiedzą, że powinni się zjawić. Właściwie, z tego co mi wiadomo, już są w zamku.

Kiwnęła głową, niezbyt przekonana, jednak nie widziała sensu w dalszej rozmowie z Blackiem. Wróciła do patrzenia przez okno i dostrzegła ruch w szeregach armii. Śmierciożercy unieśli swe różdżki i masowo zaczęli ciskać zaklęcia w mury zamku. Victoria machinalnie cofnęła się. Po chwili na zewnątrz rozpętało się prawdziwe piekło – dało się słyszeć, nawet przez zamknięte okna, huki i krzyki wzywające do boju lub te przepełnione przerażeniem. Wtedy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Ludwik.

– Zaczęło się – powiedziała do niego, a samotna łza wypłynęła z jej oka.

– Tak, zaczęło – odparł i podszedł do okna. – Ale z taką armią Zakon Feniksa na pewno zostanie pokonany... Pytanie tylko, czy Harry Potter również.

– Dla ciebie nie będzie to dobre, jeśli Czarny Pan wygra. Nie uwolnisz się od kroczenia po ścieżce, na której nie chciałeś się znaleźć.

– Nie masz mi za złe? – Spojrzał na nią i schował ręce za plecami. – Jesteś królową armii, do której ja nie czuję przywiązania.

– Och, jestem królową armii, do której i ja nie czuję przywiązania, Ludwiku! – zawołała. – Rozumiem cię doskonale. Ja też jestem tutaj bardziej przez pomyłkę, niż własne ambicje i chęci.

Ludwik przez dłuższą chwilę milczał.

– Szczerze? Tak podejrzewałem. Osoba z taką ciepłą iskrą w oczach nie może być aż tak zła w środku.

Uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.

– Och, jestem zła, zrobiłam w życiu wiele złego. A to, że może nie do końca tego wszystkiego chciałam, wcale mnie nie ratuje...

– Ależ ratuje. Nie twoja wina, że zostałaś odgórnie skazana na to, że będziesz musiała wstąpić do śmierciożerców z powodu rodziny, że Czarny Pan się tobą zainteresuje... Nie miałaś na to wpływu...

– Nie broń mnie – powiedziała po chwili, wycierając łzy z policzków i patrząc przed siebie z wojowniczym wyrazem na twarzy, jakby chciała udowodnić samej sobie, że jest silna.

Stwierdziła jednak, że udawanie nie jest w tej sytuacji najlepsze, więc usiadła na schodkach, które znajdowały się przed biurkiem, i westchnęła. Ludwik obserwował bitwę z okna. Vicky już nie chciała na to patrzeć. _Będzie, co ma być_ , pomyślała.

– Wiem, jak absurdalnie to zabrzmi w zaistniałych okolicznościach, ale czy mógłbyś rozpalić w kominku? – zapytała po parunastu minutach, które spędzili w ciszy. – Zimno mi.

Odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na nią. Siedziała skulona na schodkach i w żaden sposób nie przypominała tej kobiety, którą parę godzin temu uroczyście koronowano w Wielkiej Sali. Jej policzki były mokre. Opierała czoło o rękę i wpatrywała się w posadzkę.

– Źle z tobą – rzekł, podchodząc do kominka i rozpalając w nim.

– Och, no wiesz, właśnie warzą się moje losy – rzekła z ironią, jednak i na nią nie miała siły, więc po chwili dodała cichym głosem: – Wszystko zależy od wyniku tej bitwy. Jeśli Czarny Pan zginie, to albo będę mogła rozpocząć nowe życie, albo ja także zginę. Wiesz dlaczego płaczę? – Spojrzała na niego. – Nie wiem, czy Dumbledore, nim kazał mi siebie zabić, bo tak właśnie było, powiedział komukolwiek, że mu pomagałam i w rzeczywistości nie jestem po stronie mego męża. Nie mam pojęcia, czy jeśli Czarny Pan zginie, to ktokolwiek mnie obroni przed Zakonem.

– Chyba że zginie i Czarny Pan, i ludzie z Zakonu... Wtedy nikt cię nie będzie osądzał, a sama zrobisz ze śmierciożercami i swoim życiem co zechcesz.

– Myślisz, że podoba mi się taka wizja? Zostania samej na świecie z tysiącami złych ludzi pod sobą, którzy zapewne stwierdzą po czasie, że kobieta nie będzie nimi władała, i mnie zabiją? Daj spokój... Jeśli jednak Czarny Pan przeżyje to... sam wiesz. Moje życie się nie zmieni. Wciąż będę musiała żyć tak, jak on mi podyktuje. A z czasem może być tylko gorzej, na przykład będzie wobec mnie coraz bardziej brutalny. Wiesz, że kiedyś zamknął mnie w jednym pokoju ze swoim ogromnym wężem, mimo że panicznie się go bałam? Stwierdził, że tak usunie ze mnie lęk do Nagini, tego węża. – Zamilkła na parę chwil. – Prawda jest taka, że zdałam sobie sprawę, iż jakkolwiek się ta dzisiejsza bitwa nie zakończy, i tak będę zgubiona...

– Nie wierzę w to – powiedział i usiadł obok niej. – Jeśli Czarny Pan wygra to... no cóż, tutaj niewiele mogę powiedzieć, ale przecież Dumbledore, z tego co o nim słyszałem, nie zostawiłby cię raczej na tym świecie bez żadnego ratunku, skoro mu pomagałaś. Na pewno nikt z Zakonu nie wie, kim naprawdę jesteś?

– Granger wie – rzekła po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia. – Dumbledore mi kiedyś przyznał, że zdradził jej moją rolę, gdyż chciał, aby ze mnie coś wyciągnęła, ponieważ nie wyrażałam woli dzielić się z nim wszystkim o Czarnym Panie. Ale ona trwa przy Potterze, więc jeśli zginie, to nic mi po niej. Severus też wie, oczywiście. Ale jemu samemu mogą nie uwierzyć, gdy będzie mówił o swej prawdziwej roli, a co dopiero o mojej... Myślę, że nienawidzą mnie bardziej, niż jego. Jestem żoną Czarnego Pana.

– W najgorszym wypadku powiedz, aby przejrzeli ci wspomnienia. Zobaczą, że współpracowałaś z Dumbledore'em.

– Och, powiedzą, że je sfabrykowałam. Jeśli będą chcieli, to mi uwierzą, a jeśli nie... jaki dowód bym im nie dała, okaże się dla nich niewystarczający.

– Szczerze... Wątpię, że wygrają. Czarny Pan zebrał zbyt wielką armię...

Vicky jęknęła, jakby nie chciała usłyszeć tego głośno.

– A jeśli Czarny Pan wygra, a Severus nie przeżyje...? Nie będę mieć nawet do kogo się zwrócić na tym straszliwym świecie.

– Wiem, że pewnie ci bym go nie zastąpił, ale służę rozmową. Poza tym, nie myśl o tym. Snape nie wygląda na takiego, który dałby się zabić.

– Wiesz, czasem się nie ma na to wpływu... – wychlipała.

Pokiwał głową i wpatrzył się gdzieś przed siebie. Siedzieli w ciszy. Nagle usłyszeli dziwny dźwięk, jakby ktoś odpalił fajerwerki.

– Co, już któraś ze stron poczęła świętować? – rzuciła z drwiną Vicky.

– To znak – Ludwik poderwał się na równe nogi. – Gdy tutaj szedłem, powiedziałem śmierciożercom strzegących wejścia do gabinetu, że gdyby ich zaatakowano i próbowano się tu wedrzeć, mają nas w jakiś sposób zaalarmować. Schowaj się... Za biurko!

– A ty? – Vicky podniosła się, ściskając w jednej dłoni różdżkę a w drugiej skrawek podwiniętej do góry, czerwonej sukni.

– Wiesz, chyba bardziej ci się przydam, gdy spróbuję cię przed nimi obronić, niż pocieszając. Już, za biurko! Wybacz ten rozkaz, królowo – uśmiechnął się do niej krótko, po czym ponownie wskazał jej biurko.

Victoria kucnęła za nim w idealnym momencie, ponieważ drzwi do gabinetu właśnie zaczęły się otwierać. Nie widziała, kto wszedł, ale osób z pewnością było więcej niż jedna. Ludwik ukrywał się za szafką, gotów w każdej chwili zza niej wyskoczyć, gdyby zaczęli zbliżać się w stronę biurka.

– Czyżby nikogo tu nie było? – zdziwiła się Tonks.

– Nie wygaduj głupstw, nie strzegliby tak zawzięcie pustego pomieszczenia – odparł Syriusz, a jego wzrok powędrował ku Fineasowi Nigellusowi Blackowi, który także na niego zerkał ze swoich ram. – Ją tutaj zostawił, prawda? Voldemort... Czy tutaj kazał czekać Victorii Malfoy?! – Podszedł do portretu przodka i popatrzył na niego z grozą.

Fineas uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Cóż za rodzinne dramaty – odparł. – Victoria jest moją rodziną, tak samo, jak i ty. O, Nimfadora także – uśmiechnął się chłodno do kobiety, który stała przy drzwiach. – Mam ją zdradzić? Mam dla was zdradzić córkę Lucjusza i Narcyzy?

– Zastanów się, czy chcesz choć raz przysłużyć się Hogwartowi, czego nie zdołałeś dokonać za życia. Ona jest żoną tego, który teraz niszczy ten zamek. Tego, kto nie ma prawa dalej żyć. Jeśli ją schwytamy, osłabimy jego. Na pewno tego chcesz, cholera, niech kolejny Black nie każe mi się wstydzić swego pochodzenia! – zawołał ze złością Syriusz.

Mężczyzna z portretu milczał dłuższą chwilę, zaciskając usta i rzucając przelotne spojrzenie Ludwikowi, którego dobrze było widać z jego ram.

– Ona jest królową.

– Wierz mi, że akurat nieboszczyka zdrada nie będzie wiele kosztować – odrzekł z kpiną Syriusz.

– I co, znaleźliście ją? – Do pomieszczenia wszedł Lupin.

– Aktualnie jestem w trakcie rozmowy z moim przodkiem, który nie bardzo chce mówić – wyjaśnił ze złością Syriusz, a po chwili wyciągnął z kieszeni ostry nóż i przyłożył go do obrazu. – Gdzie ją ukrywa?! Mów, albo twoje obserwowanie zamku ze ściany dobiegnie końca!

Ludwik wiedział, że nie ma szans w walce z trzema dobrze wyszkolonymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Wpadł mu do głowy jednak pomysł mogący uratować Victorię, której – jak widać – los był poważnie zagrożony.

– Zachowajmy spokój – powiedział, wychodząc zza szafki i unosząc dłonie do góry.

Różdżki Tonks i Lupina zwróciły się ku niemu. Syriusz, wciąż trzymając ostrze przy płótnie, obserwował nieznajomego ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Coś za jeden? – zapytał. – Śmierciożerca?!

– Tak. Ale chcę wam pomóc.

– Który z was, tchórze, w ostateczności nie udawałby, że jest po naszej stronie?!

– Mówię prawdę. I znam tajemnicę Victorii Malfoy... Jegomość z obrazu także. Potwierdzi moje słowa...

– Wysłuchajmy ich – odezwała się Tonks. – Victoria to moja cioteczna siostra. Nie chcę potem żałować, że nie daliśmy jej szansy.

– Nie czas na sentymenty – rzekł Syriusz. – Nie powinnaś uważać jej za rodzinę. Tak samo jak jej rodziców... Ja nie zwracałem uwagi na sentymenty, zabijając pół godziny temu Lucjusza i Narcyzę.

„ _Severusie, jeśli masz możliwość, to zjaw się jak najszybciej w okrągłym gabinecie i rozbrój Tonks, Syriusza i Lupina. Możesz wziąć ze sobą Bellę, ponieważ zbiera nam się tutaj na rodzinną kłótnię. Weź też paru śmierciożerców. Zamierzam zamordować Syriusza, Tonks i Lupina gołymi rękami. Nie powstrzymuj mnie. Zabierz im różdżki. Myślę o tobie"_ – rzekła w myślach Victoria do Snape'a, ocierając łzy, które po słowach Syriusza automatycznie wypłynęły z jej oczu, po czym podniosła się z podłogi, a następnie wyszła zza biurka i zeszła po schodkach. Na twarzy wymalowany miała niebywały spokój, a jej spojrzenie było inne, jakby coś w niej się rozpadło.

– Powinieneś klęknąć, zapchlony psie, gdy stoisz przed swoją królową – powiedziała do Syriusza, z drwiącym uśmiechem zmierzając go wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

Tonks i Lupin unieśli różdżki w jej stronę, jednak ona spojrzała na nich z tak złowrogim spojrzeniem, że obydwoje przez moment chcieli je opuścić.

– Nie mam przy sobie różdżki. Została na biurku. Nie potrzebuję jej. Ludwiku, zostaw nas samych.

– Chyba żartujesz – wychrypiał mężczyzna, podchodząc do niej.

– To rozkaz królowej. Nie zwracaj uwagi na to, co rozkazał ci król... Król być może nie żyje. A ja wciąż tu jestem i stoję przed tobą.

– Niech zostanie, będzie świadkiem twego upadku i obwieści to waszym świrniętym koleżkom z drużyny – powiedział Syriusz, w jednej dłoni trzymając nóż, w drugiej różdżkę.

Victoria przez chwilę milczała, patrząc na niego jakby z niedowierzaniem. W końcu jednak skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, przekręciła głowę i zapytała:

– A więc zabiłeś moich rodziców?

– Tak. I nie myśl, że będę za to przepraszał.

– Och, oczywiście, że nie będziesz za to przepraszał – odparła Vicky, kątem oka zauważając, że Severus, Bellatriks i kilku śmierciożerców stali już w drzwiach. – Ja cię za to zabiję.

– Expelliarmus! – krzyknęło naraz kilku śmierciożerców i różdżki Lupina, Syriusza i Tonks wyleciały w powietrze.

Snape machnął różdżką i cała trójka została obezwładniona przez niewidzialne sznury. Victoria podniosła z ziemi nóż Syriusza.

– Bello... – Victoria spojrzała na ciotkę, która wpatrywała się z obrzydzeniem w pojmanych. – Syriusz zabił moją matkę i ojca.

– Nie – odparła Bellatriks i zaśmiała się cicho. – To niemożliwe. Narcyza na pewno żyje. Nikt jej nie zabił, moja najdroższa.

– Zabił – Victoria uśmiechnęła się lekko i przybliżyła do swej twarzy nóż, przyglądając mu się z bliska. – On ją zabił. A ja teraz zabiję jego.

Podeszła do Syriusza i wbiła mu nóż prosto w serce. Krzyknął przeraźliwie, a Victoria zadała kolejny cios. Jej twarz była przy tym spokojna, niewzruszona. Severus patrzył na nią z ukrywanym przerażeniem, a Ludwik odwrócił się. Bellatriks podeszła do Victorii i położyła jej dłonie na ramionach, po czym przyłożyła swoją głowę do jej pleców i schowała twarz za włosami.

– Wbijaj powoli... Niech ginie w męczarniach... – szeptała.

Widok był to doprawdy przerażający i nawet Fineas uznał, że nie da rady dłużej na to patrzeć, więc gdy Bellatriks zaczęła uderzać czołem o plecy Victorii, zniknął za ramami swego obrazu.

– Oszczędźcie mnie i mojego męża! – zawołała Nimfadora, która nie mogła już dłużej tego wszystkiego znieść. – Victorio, twoje trzecie imię to imię mej matki... Ja i ty jesteśmy ze sobą związane bardziej, niż się wydaje! Mam synka, jesteś jego ciocią... Proszę, pozwól mi do niego wrócić!

– Cóż, straci rodziców – odparła bez emocji Victoria, odwracając się od martwego już Syriusza i biorąc w ramiona Bellę. – Czy to takie tragiczne? – zapytała, po czym wpatrzyła się pustym spojrzeniem w ścianę.

– Zostaw ich – powiedział w końcu Severus, podchodząc do przytulonych do siebie kobiet. – Czarny Pan ich osądzi.

„ _Pomyśl, co robisz. Pomagasz Czarnemu Panu wygrać, zabijając członków Zakonu. Syriusz zabił ci rodziców, więc nie protestowałem, gdy odbierałaś życie jemu. Ale zostaw Lupina i Tonks. Gra się jeszcze nie skończyła. Może Czarny Pan nie przeżyje..._ ".

„ _Ja już nie mam po co żyć. Nie obchodzi mnie, kto wygra. Może być Czarny Pan. Nieważne_ ".

– Dobrze. A więc zamknijcie ich gdzieś, może się kiedyś przydadzą – rozkazała Victoria śmierciożercom.

– Naprawdę?! Powinniśmy ich zabić, a nie zamykać! – zawołała Bellatriks, patrząc spode łba to na Tonks i Lupina, to na Snape'a, który powstrzymał Victorię.

– Nikt mi już nie będzie mówił, co powinnam – odparła chłodno Victoria i podeszła do biurka, na którym leżała jej korona. Założyła ją na głowę. – Severusie, jak przebiega bitwa?

– Prawie wszyscy z Zakonu Feniksa i ich sojuszników zostali zabici lub wypędzeni. Wygraliśmy. Czarny Pan udał się do Zakazanego Lasu na ostateczne starcie z Potterem.

– My wygraliśmy, ale los króla wciąż jest pod znakiem zapytania – rzekła, po czym zaczęła iść ku drzwiom. – Chodźmy. Chcę odnaleźć ciała rodziców.

– Jak przypuszczam, Czarny Pan nie pozwolił ci wychodzić z tego gabinetu... – Snape nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Lepiej zostań.

Spojrzała na niego ze złością, jednak widząc jego delikatny, porozumiewawczy uśmiech, złagodniała. Bellatriks natomiast wybiegła z gabinetu, biorąc wcześniej w dłoń zakrwawiony nóż.

– Jeśli znajdę jeszcze kogokolwiek z Zakonu... ZABIJĘ! – krzyknęła, nim zniknęła.

Zostali sami w gabinecie. Victoria, z której powoli zaczął schodzić szok, opadła na fotel. Severus podszedł do niej i uklęknął przy niej. Przez godzinę trwali tak w milczeniu.

– Severusie... Moja mama nie żyje... – rzekła nagle Victoria, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

Ścisnął ją mocno za dłoń. Pierwszy raz w życiu walczył tak zawzięcie ze łzami, które chciały wypłynąć z jego oczu.

– Wiesz... Ona nie była nawet w gronie śmierciożerców... Nie zasłużyła...

– Wiem, że nie zasłużyła, Victorio. Wiem.

Usłyszeli, że ktoś wchodzi po schodach. Severus z trudem puścił jej dłoń i podniósł się. Całe szczęście, że to zrobił, ponieważ do gabinetu wszedł właśnie... Czarny Pan. Severus przez chwilę myślał, że nogi się pod nim ugną. Victoria także zapomniała na moment o wszystkim, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie godziny, i zamarła, wpatrując się w Voldemorta, a on w nią.

– Niepotrzebnie się obawiałaś, że po ciebie nie wrócę – powiedział.


	54. Chapter 54

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Voldemort trzymał ją mocno za dłoń i gdzieś za sobą prowadził. Opowiadał jej o starciu z Potter'em, który – wnioskując z jego opowieści – leżał właśnie martwy na dziedzińcu, przyniesiony z Zakazanego Lasu przez Hagrida. Wokół jeszcze parę sojuszników Zakonu Feniksa walczyło ze śmierciożercami, jednak wynik bitwy był już pewny – Czarny Pan zwyciężył. Ktoś jeszcze krzyczał, ktoś płakał, ktoś rzucał zaklęcie uśmiercające. Do Victorii to wszystko nie docierało. Była jakby w lekkim amoku. Widziała wszystko, co się wokół niej działo, jednak niezbyt wyraźnie. Czuła ściskającą ją dłoń Czarnego Pana i słyszała jego głos przy swoim uchu, ale nie potrafiła poskładać tych słów w całość. _On naprawdę wygrał. Jej rodzice nie żyli. Większość Zakonu Feniksa nie żyła._ Została na tym świecie bez żadnej nadziei, że ktoś pewnego dnia da radę wyciągnąć ją z tej otchłani ciemności, w której się znalazła.

Czarny Pan zaciągnął ją na dziedziniec, cały zapełniony śmierciożercami, którzy rozstąpili się, by zrobić miejsce królewskiej parze. Victoria ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Czuła mdłości, głowa ją bolała. Voldemort niemal ją ciągnął za sobą, a nie prowadził.

– Co z tobą? – usłyszała jego szept. – Zachowuj się jak przystało na królową. Wszyscy na nas patrzą, a ja właśnie zamierzam oficjalnie ogłosić nasz tryumf. Weź się w garść.

Victoria pociągnęła nosem, spuściła głowę, przymknęła oczy. Gdy po paru sekundach wyprostowała się i popatrzyła przed siebie, a następnie obdarowała spojrzeniem śmierciożerców, których właśnie mijała, wyglądała już zupełnie inaczej. Udało jej się bowiem przybrać wyraz twarzy zwycięskiej, zadowolonej z wygranej męża i niczym nie dotkniętej królowej.

Stanęli przed ciałem Harry'ego Pottera, który rzeczywiście leżał na ziemi bez życia. Jedną żyjącą osobą, która nie była po stronie śmierciożerców, a znajdowała się na dziedzińcu, był Hagrid. Jego policzki były mokre od łez. Wpatrywał się z ogromnym bólem i nienawiścią w Voldemorta i Victorię.

– Nikogo nie powinno zaskoczyć to, co za chwilę powiem, bowiem wszyscy wierzyliśmy w to od samego początku... Zwyciężyliśmy! – Voldemort uniósł ręce do góry, niczym heros, który łaskawie pozwala tłumowi na podziwianie siebie. – Zawsze byliśmy górą, jednak teraz oficjalnie świat czarodziejów należy do nas. Nikt, powtarzam nikt, nie ma prawa odmawiać nam posłuszeństwa... A każda próba jakiegokolwiek buntu wobec mych rządów karana będzie śmiercią! Rozgłoście tę wiadomość wszystkim czarodziejom, z każdego zakątka!

Gdy skończył mówić, śmierciożercy zaczęli krzyczeć na cześć jego i Victorii, która podczas tej przemowy stała spokojnie obok męża z rękami splecionymi z przodu. Wzrokiem złudnie szukała w tłumie twarzy rodziców.

– Pozwól mu odejść – szepnęła Victoria do Voldemorta, gdy dostrzegła, że patrzy na Hagrida z kpiącym wyrazem twarzy. – Jest nieszkodliwy. Poza tym, nawet nie miałby się do kogo zwrócić... Wszyscy z jego załogi nie żyją. A nawet jeśli komuś udało się uciec, to jest ich tylko garstka, którą zdławią nasi najmniej doświadczeni śmierciożercy...

– Ja nie okazuję litości – odparł po chwili namysłu Voldemort. – Gdy pozwolę mu odejść, tak właśnie będzie to odebrane.

– Przecież wszyscy widzą, że jesteś niepokonany, nikt nie weźmie cię za litościwego, spokojna głowa. – Victoria spojrzała na niego ze zdenerwowaniem i zaczęła się oddalać bez jego pozwolenia.

Buzował w niej jakiś olbrzymi gniew, nienawiść. Nie musiała się zastanawiać, co było tego źródłem. Przecież właśnie jej los został nieodwracalnie skazany na Czarnego Pana, już bez żadnej nadziei, że kiedykolwiek się to zmieni. Dodatkowo nie żyli jej rodzice. Matka, która była jej największą ostoją w tym mrocznym świecie, odeszła.

– Nigdzie nie znalazłem ich ciał, może Syriusz łgał, że ich zabił, aby cię sprowokować albo zranić – powiedział do niej Severus, gdy trafiła na niego w jednym z korytarzy.

– Może – odparła tylko, nie patrząc na niego, tylko zaglądając w twarz każdego napotkanego, leżącego na posadzce, nieboszczyka.

– Rozumiem, że wszystko się zmienia od tego dnia, ale proszę, nie pozwól _mu_ zmienić siebie... – rzekł cicho Snape, stojąc pod ścianą i przyglądając jej się. – Jestem pewien, że ja już nigdy więcej nie będę mógł ci pokazać, jak wiele jesteś warta, a martwię się, czy on będzie w stanie to robić. Uważaj na siebie, Victorio.

Vicky przystanęła i spojrzała na niego, jakby dotarło do niej pierwszy raz coś, co było oczywiste, a czego nie brała pod uwagę.

– A więc to koniec z nami – powiedziała i spuściła wzrok.

– Tak. – Severus także miał ochotę uciec spojrzeniem gdzieś daleko, przypuszczał, że może by mniej bolało, gdyby nie miał jej przed oczami, jednak tego nie zrobił. – Nawet gdyby jakimś cudem okoliczności były sprzyjające do potajemnych spotkań, choć nie sądzę, bo zapewne będzie przez cały czas trzymał cię blisko siebie, to i tak nie będę ryzykował twego życia dla kilku godzin uniesień.

Zacisnęła powieki.

– To nie były tylko uniesienia, przecież wiesz. To między nami... było... jedynym zupełnie prawdziwym i płynącym z serca uczuciem, którego w swym życiu doświadczyłam. Naprawdę liczyłam, że będziemy razem, kochany. Naprawdę liczyłam, że po tej wojnie... wyjedziemy gdzieś... – z jej oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy, a głos się załamał – i zaczniemy na nowo... że będziemy razem tak szczęśliwi, jak w naszych snach, które tak zawzięcie nigdy nie chciały się spełniać...

Severus tak bardzo pragnął podejść do niej w tym momencie i ją przytulić, tak mocno, aby wiedziała, jak bardzo jest dla niego ważna i jak wiele by oddał, by była jego. Zamiast tego stał nieruchomo, parę kroków od niej, i z łamiącym się sercem obserwował, jak chowa twarz w dłoniach i płacze.

Po paru minutach usłyszeli kroki za rogiem. Vicky szybko przetarła oczy dłońmi i odwróciła się tyłem do tych, którzy mieli się za chwilę wyłonić zza ściany.

– Mój panie. – Severus ukłonił się nisko w stronę Voldemorta, który zjawił się z Yaxley'em i Dołohowem u boku.

– Witaj, Severusie. – Czarny Pan zerknął na niego badawczo, a następnie równie tajemniczo spojrzał na stojącą tyłem Victorię. – Moja droga...?

Vicky obróciła się w jego stronę. Jej oczy nie były już załzawione, co najwyżej lekko spuchnięte.

– Oddaliłaś się tak nagle... – Voldemort powiedział to w taki sposób, że przemawiała przez jego ton zarazem troska, jak i najwyższa nagana.

– Wybacz, próbuję odszukać ciał mych rodziców.

– Nie żyją?

– Podobno nie.

Voldemort wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę.

– Chodź do mnie. Razem ich poszukamy.

Victoria miała ochotę spojrzeć z bezradnością na Severusa, ale dała radę się powstrzymać, spuszczając na parę chwil spojrzenie w ziemię. Następnie podeszła do Czarnego Pana i pozwoliła mu się prowadzić.

– Yaxley, rozkaż śmierciożercom przeszukać zamek i odnaleźć ciała Narcyzy i Lucjusza, o ile rzeczywiście zostali zabici – Voldemort zwrócił się do mężczyzny idącego po swej lewej stronie. – Z czyjej ręki mieli zginąć, moja droga? – spojrzał na Victorię.

– Syriusza Blacka. Zamordowałam go, gdy się dowiedziałam.

– Zaradna dziewczyna – pochwalił ją Czarny Pan, a Yaxley oddalił się od nich, by wykonać rozkaz.

Szli korytarzem, a śmierciożercy, którzy zajmowali się – z rozkazu Czarnego Pana, do którego teraz Hogwart oficjalnie należał – usuwaniem ciał, odbudowywaniem zniszczeń i sprzątaniem wszechobecnego pyłu i gruzu, kłaniali im się.

– Mam szczerą nadzieję, Victorio, że twoi rodzice żyją – powiedział po dłuższym milczeniu. – Nie chcę, abyś cierpiała.

– Cierpienie jest nieuniknione, najdroższy, choć zaiste każdy chciałby go w swym życiu jak najmniej. Wiesz, mogę cierpieć... Naprawdę mogę. Jestem w stanie wiele znieść. Ale błagam, Merlinie, niech nie będzie mi dane cierpieć patrząc na zwłoki mej matki i ojca... – Ścisnęła mocniej ramię Voldemorta, które obejmowała i zamknęła na chwilę oczy.

Po kilkunastu krokach zobaczyli przed sobą grupkę śmierciożerców, która stała nad czymś i zbladła na widok zbliżającej się pary.

– Co tam jest?! – krzyknęła do nich z oddali Victoria, która w głowie miała tylko jedną odpowiedź na to pytanie, i prawdopodobnie odpowiedź ta była prawidłowa, gdyż śmierciożercy popatrzyli na nią z żalem i zawzięcie postanowili milczeć.

Vicky puściła więc ramię Czarnego Pana i szybkim krokiem podeszła do grupki mężczyzn, po czym przedarła się przez nią, gdyż oni nie bardzo chcieli zrobić jej przejście, jakby nie wystarczyło im do tego swej wrodzonej i przez lata rozwijanej bezduszności.

Voldemort nie przyspieszył kroku. Victoria zniknęła już za śmierciożercami, a on wolno do nich docierał. Jemu oczywiście zrobili przejście. Ujrzał swoją małżonkę klęczącą przy dwóch – tak dobrze znanych mu – osobach, z których życie już uszło i miało nigdy do nich nie powrócić.

– Nie wierzę! – krzyknęła Victoria przez łzy, ściskając za zimne dłonie Narcyzę i Lucjusza. – Boże! Jak mogłeś?!

Czarny Pan obrócił się przez ramię, gdy usłyszał kroki. Krzyki Victorii ściągnęły Yaxley'a, Dołohowa, Snape'a i Bellatriks. Ta ostatnia, gdy tylko z daleka poznała, że to Victoria tak rozpacza, schowała w dłonie swoje usta, już przeczuwając najgorsze, zresztą słusznie. Mężczyźni zatrzymali się zaraz za Voldemortem, a Bellatriks podbiegła do Victorii i klęknęła obok niej, zaciskając mocno swoje dłonie na jej ramionach. Po chwili ścisnęła w ten sam sposób martwą Narcyzę i, choć ci, którzy tego nie wiedzieli na własne oczy, zapewne w to nie uwierzyli, pozwoliła łzom wypłynąć.

– Co się tu dzieje? Gdzie moja siostra?

Victoria zaklęła cicho pod nosem i spojrzała przez łzy na Bellatriks, gdy usłyszała daleko za plecami głos Dracona. Bella nawet nie podniosła głowy, tylko mocniej zacisnęła powieki.

– Nie... – Draco znalazł się już tuż za nimi. – Nie... To nie może być prawda...

Klęknął przy ciałach rodziców obok Victorii i zaczął mocno potrząsać ojca za ramiona.

– Przestań, Draco, oni nie żyją – powiedziała łagodnym tonem Victoria.

– Nie mów tak – odparł Draco, wpatrując się z rozszerzonymi oczami w ciała.

Victoria schowała usta w dłoniach, by stłumić szloch, który ponownie nadszedł. Przeczołgała się o parę kroków w tył i zamknęła oczy. Severus w tym czasie wbijał wzrok w plecy Voldemorta i myślał o tym, jak bardzo go nienawidzi, gdyż zamiast podejść do Victorii i ją objąć, przypatruje się temu wszystkiemu z obojętnością i być może, bo kto to wie, ze zniecierpliwieniem.

– Pochowamy ich jako bohaterów – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Zasłużyli na to, byli wiernymi żołnierzami i dobrymi przyjaciółmi dla nas wszystkich.

Vicky spojrzała na niego krótko z wdzięcznością, jednak wciąż nie potrafiła się opanować. Łzy wypływały jej z oczu.

– Wstań już, Victorio. – Czarny Pan zbliżył się do niej i wyciągnął dłoń. – Nie ma sensu rozpaczać. Twoi rodzice na pewno by tego nie chcieli – uśmiechnął się, jednak więcej było w tym uśmiechu chłodu, niż troski.

Dziewczyna miała ochotę odrzucić jego dłoń, gdyż nie czuła się w żaden sposób przygotowana psychicznie, by teraz, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podnieść się i stąd odejść, po czym zająć się innymi sprawami, jednak wiedziała, że nie mogła tego zrobić. Chwyciła więc jego rękę i wstała.

– Mogę spędzić teraz trochę czasu z bratem i Bellą? – zapytała, gdy jej wzrok spoczął na Draconie, który obejmował ramieniem ciotkę. Obydwoje wciąż wpatrywali się w martwych Narcyzę i Lucjusza, leżących obok siebie i stykających się dłońmi, jak gdyby w ostatnich sekundach wiedzieli, że za chwilę odejdą z tego świata, i chcieli zrobić to razem.

– Jutro, jak się wszyscy otrząśniecie – odparł na to Voldemort, a Snape zacisnął pięści. – Teraz udamy się wspólnie do kwater... Musimy odpocząć, jak zresztą wszyscy. – Podniósł wzrok na śmierciożerców, których było wokół już całkiem sporo. – Udajcie się, przyjaciele, na spoczynek. Jutro pochowamy wszystkich naszych poległych braci i siostry oraz odbudujemy do końca to, co zostało zniszczone. Nikt nas już nie pospiesza. Nikt nie depcze nam pięt. Jesteśmy tylko my.

Po tych słowach wyciągnął swe ramię ku Victorii, a ona – chcąc lub nie – musiała je przyjąć. Udali się razem do kwater, tych, które kiedyś należały do Dumbledore'a. Minęli okrągły gabinet, z którego ktoś już zabrał ciało Syriusza, po czym przeszli przez pomieszczenia za gabinetem i znaleźli się w mieszkaniu, w którym Czarny Pan już od jakiegoś czasu rezydował. Wielki salon, w którym znajdował się kominek, podłużny stół z krzesłami, kilka regałów z książkami, komody z ciemnego drewna, stolik, sofa oraz fotele, robił wrażenie szczególnie ze względu na swój bardzo wysoki sufit oraz ogromne okno naprzeciw wejścia, które wychodziło na przód zamku, a więc błonia i Zakazany Las. Voldemort, po zamknięciu drzwi, przemienił się w postać Toma.

– Żenuje cię mój ból spowodowany stratą rodziców, prawda? – zapytała Victoria, siadając w jednym z foteli i wbijając pusty wzrok przed siebie.

– Nie rozumiesz. Nie chciałem, abyś tam dłużej tkwiła, gdyż to wywołałoby u ciebie głębszą rozpacz, z której trudniej byłoby ci wyjść.

– Nie dbam o to – odparła z niebezpieczną iskrą w oczach. – To byli moi rodzice. A tuż obok mnie klęczał mój brat i ciotka. Moim obowiązkiem wręcz było tam pozostać, póki we troje nie pogodzimy się do końca z tym, co się właściwie stało.

– Proszę bardzo, gódź się z tym teraz, kiedy nikt cię nie widzi i nie słyszy. Proszę! Wyj, płacz, krzycz. Do upadłego. Ale robienie tego na środku korytarza, podczas gdy wokół było pełno naszych podwładnych? Nie myślisz jak królowa.

Victoria podniosła się z fotela.

– A więc miałam zachować obojętność, gdy natknęłam się na ciała mych rodziców?! Tego właśnie ode mnie oczekujesz? Że będę tak zimna, jak ty...?!

Urwała, gdyż nawet w tych emocjach i bólu zdawała sobie sprawę, że nie warto przekraczać pewnych granic. Fuknęła więc tylko, jakby z niemocy, i odwróciła się tyłem do niego, po czym podeszła do okna.

– Tak. Tego właśnie oczekuję – usłyszała i zamknęła oczy, zmuszając się z całej siły zachować spokój. – Masz się dopasować do mnie. Zgrywać ze mną. Nie działać pod wpływem impulsu. Nie ukazywać publicznie emocji. Naucz się tego w końcu, bo już zbyt długo pozwalam ci działać niezgodnie z mymi życzeniami względem ciebie. Ale zapewne zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz się to wszystko zmieni. Teraz, kiedy już nie muszę przejmować się wojną, to ty będziesz w centrum mego zainteresowania. I możesz być pewna, moja droga, że Snape się do ciebie już nie zbliży. I możesz być także pewna, że stopniowo będę dusił twoje emocje, aż w końcu, pewnego wspaniałego dnia, także z ciebie, tak jak ze mnie, wreszcie znikną.


	55. Chapter 55

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Od bitwy o Hogwart minęły prawie dwa miesiące. Wiele się przez ten czas zmieniło.

Nadeszły wakacje dla uczniów Hogwartu, jednak to akurat nie miało zbyt wielkiego znaczenia, gdyż spora część szkoły była w ruinie i trzeba było czasu, by ją należycie odbudować, a więc po bitwie nikt i tak w szkole nie nauczał i nikt się w niej nie uczył, nie przebywał – oczywiście poza śmierciożercami. Grono uczniów od września miało więc zmniejszyć się, gdyż dzieci mugolskiego pochodzenia zostały wykreślone z hogwardzkich ksiąg przez Voldemorta, który wygrał. Który rządził.

Jednak, ku zaskoczeniu wielu, to był tylko jeden z kilku nielicznych minusów, które łączyły się z rządami Czarnego Pana. Czarny Pan bowiem nie wprowadzał wszechobecnego terroru, nie napadał ludzi i nie mordował, nie wymagał w każdym czarodziejskim domu ołtarzyka na cześć swojej osoby. A nawet, choć to pewnie zasługa dobrze wypracowanej propagandy, wiele osób mówiło, że odkąd światem czarodziejskim zawładnął Voldemort, nie poczuli zbyt wielkiej różnicy, niż gdy rządzili Ministrowie Magii i Dumbledore. Co prawda otwarte sprzeciwianie się mu miało zakończyć się – i kilku się o tym przekonało – śmiercią, jednak gdy ktoś żył w spokoju, niczego nie knuł, nie prowadził podziemnej działalności, można by śmiało rzecz... zasypiał bez obaw.

Prawie wszyscy mówili, że to, iż nowy władca, król, dawał ludziom żyć w spokoju i nie atakował, nie nasyłał swoich ludzi na kontrole do czarodziejskich rodzin, pozwalał na pewną swobodę, było zasługą _tej dziewczyny_ , która trwała u jego boku. Można nawet powiedzieć, że wśród bardziej zaangażowanych w politykę rodzin narodził się swego rodzaju kult Victorii Narcyzy Malfoy, której w duchu dziękowano, że uspokaja swego męża, w co wszyscy wierzyli.

Może w istocie tak było. Victoria przez niemal pół roku trwania małżeństwa z Czarnym Panem, bardziej lub mniej oddawała mu swoje ciepło, wszelkie starania, z czasem także uczucia. Jednak to, co szło od niej do niego, nie wracało już. Z miesiąca na miesiąc robiła się coraz bardziej chłodna, kiedy to Czarny Pan coraz bardziej promieniał, bo nie otrzymywała żadnego ciepła od niego w zamian. Wręcz przeciwnie. Od dwóch miesięcy Tom na każdym kroku próbował jej udowodnić, że musi żyć bez emocji, często traktując ją z tego powodu przedmiotowo.

– Czas poćwiczyć uroki, kochanie. – Tom wszedł do salonu domu rodzinnego Malfoy'ów, w którym aktualnie mieszkali, gdzie Victoria siedziała w grubej, ciemnej szacie na sofie, mimo słońca za oknem.

– Jeszcze nie wróciłam do pełni sił po ostatnim razie, kiedy to dzięki twojemu zaklęciu leżałam dwa dni na tyle obolała, żeby nie być w stanie nawet zwlec się z łóżka. Swoją drogą, myślałam nad tym, kiedy byłeś dzisiaj w Ministerstwie... Na pewno znałeś jakieś zaklęcie albo wiedziałeś o jakimś eliksirze, który by mi pomógł w tych boleściach, a jednak wolałeś, bym się męczyła, tak?

– Ból jest piękny. I wiele uczy – odparł tylko i uśmiechnął się, po czym wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. – No, ruszaj się! Nie każ mi cię atakować na sofie, co to będzie za nauka i przyjemność? Królowa musi umieć się bronić... Wstawaj!

Fuknęła głośno, wyrażając swoją wściekłość i spojrzała na niego spode łba, podnosząc się. Odrzuciła włosy na plecy i wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę.

– Może dziś coś banalnego dla odmiany, co? – zmrużyła oczy. – Drętwota!

Tom zdążył wyczarować tarczę.

– Jeśli rzucasz tak banalny urok, to chociaż oszczędź sobie banalnego wykonania... – Tom wywrócił oczami, a Victoria wykorzystała to, wypowiadając zaklęcie, które przypomniała sobie nagle...:

– Sectumsempra!

Riddle padł na ziemię. Victoria zobaczyła oczami wspomnień siebie siedzącą gdzieś w Hogwarcie i przeglądającą podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi, a następnie wypróbowującą owe zaklęcie na myszy... Wróciła jednak szybko do rzeczywistości, kiedy usłyszała jęknięcie Toma.

– Co to... jest...? – wyszeptał, z porażeniem patrząc na swoje zakrwawione w każdej części ciało.

– To jest zadzieranie ze mną, mój drogi – odparła beztrosko, podchodząc wolno i stając nad nim. – Może cię tak teraz zostawię, byś wykrwawił się na śmierć?

– Wiesz, że trzymam w dłoni różdżkę... I wiesz, że mogę zabić teraz także ciebie... oraz uleczyć siebie... Choć może zająć to nieco czasu, gdyż nie wiem dokładnie... co to za... urok...

– Różdżkę mogę z łatwością ci odebrać – odrzekła, kładąc palce na podbródku.

– Spróbuj...

Z trudem dźwignął się na nogi. Splunął krwią.

– Za dużo już ludzi zabiłam w swoim życiu – odparła z lekkim uśmiechem i zaczęła machać różdżką wokół jego ciała, a rany zrastały się, wsysając krew do środka.

Gdy skończyła to robić, podeszła do szafki, która stała przy oknie. Znajdowały się na niej szklanki oraz Ognista Whisky. Nalała sobie bursztynowego alkoholu i zanurzyła w nim usta, wciąż stojąc tyłem do Toma.

– Tylko tyle cię powstrzymało od próby zabicia mnie? Świadomość, że masz na sumieniu za dużo, według ciebie, osób?

Wpatrzyła się w drzewa za oknem i przez chwilę milczała, a następnie – czego nie mógł dostrzec – spuściła wzrok i zacisnęła usta.

– Wiesz, że nie – odparła w końcu i obróciła się do niego przodem.

Nic nie odpowiedział, patrzył na nią tylko. Schował swoją różdżkę do kieszeni i podszedł do komody, porządkując na niej jakieś pergaminy i stając bokiem do Victorii. Patrzyła na niego z lekkim uśmiechem pod nosem. W końcu podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na policzku.

– Chyba wielki Czarny Pan się na mnie nie obraził, co? – zapytała.

Spojrzał na nią z urazem.

– Takie teksty nie są śmieszne. A wręcz ośmieszające mnie – odparł chłodno.

– Och, daj spokój. Widzę cię niemal codziennie nago, a nie mogę żartować o tobie przy tobie.

– Victorio, chyba sama siebie oszukujesz, chcąc zrobić ze mnie typowego męża, którym nigdy nie będę i nawet nie chcę. Skończ z takimi tekstami. Naprawdę mnie żenują.

Uniosła brwi, opierając się o tę komodę, przy której on stał i przeglądał pergaminy. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, patrząc przed siebie.

– A jednak zabrakłoby ci tych głupich tekstów, gdybym nagle zniknęła.

– Chyba nie planujesz ucieczki? – Nawet na nią nie spojrzał.

Zerknęła na niego niemal z rozpaczą, którą ostatnio czuła bardzo często, gdy ją ignorował.

– Tom! – chwyciła go za ramię. – Ty naprawdę taki jesteś?!

– Jaki? – zapytał spokojnie, zaciskając usta, jakby w objawie powolnej utraty cierpliwości.

Spojrzała na niego z urazem, puszczając jego ramię.

– Nie mam nikogo poza tobą. Od dwóch tygodni nie wyszłam nawet z tego dworu, bo nie mam gdzie iść! Myślałam, że kiedy już osiągniesz swój cel, a więc odcięcie mnie totalnie od wszystkich, to chociaż... wykorzystasz to, że masz mnie wyłącznie dla siebie, i zajmiesz się mną prawdziwie. A ja czuję się samotna nawet wtedy, gdy stoję obok ciebie! A może wtedy wręcz szczególnie.

Tom uśmiechnął się lekko i przeniósł powoli wzrok z pergaminów na nią.

– Moim celem nigdy nie było, wybacz, odcięcie cię od wszystkich – powiedział. – A poza tym ty zawsze byłaś wyłącznie dla mnie. Po prostu czasem pozwoliłem ci o tym zapominać.

Victoria prychnęła cicho, mrużąc oczy i patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Proszę cię... Ja naprawdę pragnę w końcu normalnego życia... Teraz, kiedy nie ma już tej wojny. Kiedy nikt nam nic nie może zrobić. Proszę... Spróbujmy żyć jak dwoje normalnych ludzi...

Mężczyzna przymknął na chwilę oczy, jakby z politowaniem. Wciąż się delikatnie uśmiechał. Obrócił się przodem do niej i chwycił ją mocno za obie dłonie.

– Po co mamy żyć jak normalni ludzie, skoro jesteśmy wyjątkowi? Władamy światem czarodziejskim. Zwykli ludzie nie mogą się z nami równać. – Puścił jej dłonie i poszedł w stronę okna. – Skoro tak ci doskwiera samotność, a ja oczywiście zawsze pragnę twego szczęścia i dobrego samopoczucia, to zaproszę dziś paru śmierciożerców. Urządzisz przyjęcie – spojrzał na nią. – Podoba ci się ten pomysł?

Przymknęła oczy, po czym spojrzała na niego ze smutnym uśmiechem, jakby próbowała mu powiedzieć, że nic nie rozumie.

– Ich obecność nie sprawi, że moja samotność zniknie. Możesz wreszcie zrozumieć, że nie, nie zmienisz mnie na tyle, abym wyzbyła się wszystkich uczuć i emocji, i zacząć mnie traktować jak prawdziwą żonę i kobietę, a nie tylko swego ucznia, któremu przekazujesz tajniki zmienienia swego serca w kamień?

– Ciekawy pomysł – odparł tylko, po czym zniknął w korytarzu.

Victoria poszła za nim. Stał obok drzwi wyjściowych i ściągał właśnie z wieszaka płaszcz i kapelusz.

– Gdzie znowu wychodzisz?!

– Do Ministerstwa, moja droga. Muszę kontrolować naszych podwładnych.

– Przecież już tam dziś byłeś... – powiedziała i podeszła do niego. – Tom... Gdy mieszkaliśmy w tamtym dworku po ślubie, też spędzałam większość czasu zamknięta pomiędzy ścianami... Wiesz, jak to źle na mnie wpłynęło?

– Zaproś sobie Bellę. W każdym razie pamiętaj, że bez eskorty masz nigdzie nie wychodzić. Jakbyś chciała udać się na spacer poza dwór albo do kogoś w odwiedziny, wezwij choćby Ludwika. Sama się nigdzie nie oddalaj, jasne?

– Bellę? – Vicky prychnęła. – Nawet nie wiem, gdzie ona jest. Jej siostra, moja matka, umarła. Z Rudolfem prawdopodobnie się rozstaną, coraz gorzej między nimi. Śmierciożercy wygrali, wojna się skończyła, nie trzeba walczyć, a więc ona nie ma co robić. Włóczy się pewnie gdzieś całymi dniami, bo większość straciło dla niej sens. Ona chyba myśli, że nie ma już po co żyć.

– Ty jesteś taka przekonywująca, że pewnie jej wmówisz, iż powinna się podnieść. – Tom uniósł jeden kącik ust. – Na moje wyzwanie zapewne odpowie.

– Dajmy jej jeszcze czasu – Vicky spuściła wzrok. – Nic jej wmawiać nie będę. Niech sama się pogodzi ze wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło.

Tom włożył już kapelusz na głowę, uprzednio zakładając także płaszcz.

– A więc nie rusza cię to, że mam już dosyć samotności? Wychodzisz...?

Uśmiechnął się do niej i pocałował ją w czoło.

– Musisz być wytrwalsza. Moi ludzie pracują nad różnymi zabezpieczeniami naszej władzy... Gdyby kiedyś ktoś chciał nam ją odebrać, będę miał w kieszeni wiele broni... Muszę więc często kontrolować te sprawy – wyjaśnił, po czym wyszedł z domu.

Victoria skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach, wpatrując się w drzwi. Wtedy zrozumiała, że nie uczyni Toma człowiekiem. Że mimo jego ludzkiej postaci, zawsze będzie do szpiku przesiąknięty złem i chorymi ideami, które kiedyś pojawiły się w jego głowie i zostaną w niej już na zawsze.

Wtedy zrozumiała, że jej walka o wolność się jeszcze nie skończyła. Jeszcze jej nie przegrała. Wciąż może ją kontynuować. Obróciła głowę w bok i spojrzała na swoją twarz w lustrze. Dobrze wiedziała, że świat nie powinien wyglądać tak, jak wygląda. Że mimo iż niektórym wydaje się, że Lord Voldemort nie jest taki zły, bo nie chodzi po ulicach i nie zabija, jak się spodziewano, to nie jest to ktoś, kto powinien stać nad wszystkimi. Nikt, kto stawia się wyżej, niż otaczający go ludzie, nie powinien nad nimi czuwać. Victoria to wiedziała i rozumiała z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej dobitnie, że mimo przywiązania, które czuła do Toma, jego czas musi się skończyć... _Czas. Musi się skończyć._ _Musi nadejść godzina jego upadku._

Poza tym tworzył jakieś nowe bronie, co sam przyznał przed chwilą, a więc kolejne przeszkody na jego drodze ku śmierci i upadku... Trzeba było to wszystko wreszcie zatrzymać.

Wierzyła ślepo, że da radę ożywić serce Czarnego Pana. Wierzyła w to od momentu, w którym kiedyś poczuła do niego miłość. Ale teraz już wiedziała, że próba ta musi dobiec końca, bo jest niemożliwa do wykonania.

Wspięła się po schodach i udała się do komnaty, w której mieszkała, gdy jeszcze była tylko córką Malfoy'ów, uczennicą Hogwartu i tak naprawdę nikim więcej. Klęknęła przed swym dawnym łożem i wyciągnęła spod niego małą, wykonaną ze złota szkatułkę. Otworzyła ją zaklęciami i wyciągnęła z niej dwie rzeczy, które znajdowały się w środku. Jedną z tych rzeczy był list.

Wróciła wspomnieniami do chwili, gdy go zdobyła, wraz z drugą rzeczą, która stanowiła zawartość szkatułki. To była ta noc, w której nieświadomie zabiła panią Donnę Miller. Ta noc, podczas której trwania została aresztowana przez Ministra Magii. Ta noc, w której poprosiła Severusa, by nie pozwolił jej zwariować. Wreszcie ta noc, kiedy Czarny Pan zabił Magnusa Gaunta, a ona, po jego deportacji, zakopała jego ciało.

Nikt nie wiedział jednak o tym, że zanim to zrobiła, przeszukała jego ubranie. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robi, być może był to zwykły odruch osoby, która zostaje sam na sam z martwym człowiekiem i nie wie, co zrobić.

W każdym razie coś znalazła. Właśnie list i drugą rzecz, o której mowa była w liście, który Victoria trzymała teraz w swoich lekko drżących dłoniach i czytała, mimo że znała jego treść niemal na pamięć.

„ _Nie wiem, kto mnie zabije bądź kto znajdzie moje ciało, ale podejrzewam, że może być to Lord Voldemort, gdyż to na niego poluję od dawnych czasów i być może w końcu na niego trafiłem. Jeśli jednak jestem martwy, chyba moja misja się nie powiodła i on mnie zwyciężył, przynajmniej w jakimś sensie, bo prawdziwym zwycięzcą nigdy nie będzie. Zwracam się więc do ciebie, Voldemorcie, gdyż prawdopodobnie to ty czytasz ten list. Nie nazywam się Magnus Gaunt, nie mam nic wspólnego z twoją nikczemną rodziną, i Bogu dzięki. Nigdy nie szukałem cię po to, aby dołączyć do twych szeregów i z tobą trwać, jak ci wmawiałem. Pragnąłem twojej śmierci. Zawsze na świecie będzie ktoś, kto będzie jej pragnął. Jesteś potworem, który kiedyś pozbawił mnie rodziny. Mnie i setki innych ludzi. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci o istnieniu horkruksa Slytherina? To były oczywiście brednie, które wymyśliłem tylko po to, aby w duchu pośmiać się z Twojej próżności i pychy oraz podjąć jakiś temat, byś zdecydował się na wysłuchanie mnie. Moja zbrodnia na tobie była szczegółowo zaplanowana, oby się faktycznie udała. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie ci dane przeczytać tego listu, bo zginiesz przede mną. Błagam wszystkie bóstwa, aby tak było. Abyś zginął_ ".

Victoria przymknęła oczy, pociągnęła nosem i odwróciła pergamin, po czym zaczęła czytać to, co znajdowało się na drugiej stronie:

„ _Piszę to zaczarowanym atramentem, którego Voldemort nie może odczytać. Jeśli więc to czytasz, nie jesteś nim, ale znalazłeś moje ciało bądź przypadkiem jesteś w posiadaniu tego listu i, mam nadzieję, przedmiotu, który jest do niego dołączony. Nie mam pojęcia, po której stoisz stronie i czy życzysz temu potworowi śmierci, czy też nie. Myślę jednak, że każde serce drgnie, gdy dowie się, że pewnego dnia, gdy spacerowałem z dwójką moich dzieci oraz moją żoną po Dolinie Godryka, gdzie mieszkaliśmy – wracaliśmy z cmentarza, gdzie pochowany jest mój pierworodny synek, Robert, zmarły w wieku pięciu lat – nagle pojawił się przed nami młodzieniec o ciemnych włosach i oczach tak zimnych, że aż zaniemówiłem. Zamordował całą moją rodzinę. Było mu to potrzebne do umocnienia swych horkruksów, dziś już to wiem. Dlatego opowiedziałem mu bajeczkę o horkruksie Slytherina, by ośmieszyć go w tym samym temacie, dla którego on odebrał mi wszystko. Mnie nie zabił, jednak miał taką moc, że i ja go nie zabiłem. Zniknął po chwili, uprzednio rzucając mi tylko kpiący uśmiech. Nigdy go nie odnalazłem, choć dowiedziałem się, kim się stał. I od tamtej pory go szukałem. Nie wiem, czy on w tej chwili żyje, czy nie, gdy to czytasz. Proszę Cię jednak, żebyś – jeśli żyje – pomógł światu i pomścił wszystkich tych zabitych przez niego, zupełnie bez powodu, w tym moją rodzinę i, być może, mnie. Dołączam do tego listu coś, co w jakiś sposób może Ci pomóc. Musisz tylko zastanowić się, jak można ten przedmiot wykorzystać, by zniszczyć to, co udało mu się dziś być może – znów muszę użyć tych słów, gdyż cały czas tylko mniemam, nie znam tej rzeczywistości, w której to czytasz – zbudować i co zwyciężyć. Proszę. Spróbuj w ten sposób go zniszczyć. Nie wiem, czy się uda, ale tyle lat świat już próbuje się go pozbyć ze swojej powierzchni, a on wciąż po niej stąpa... Nie bądź tchórzem ani egoistą. Wiesz, że on jest zły. Każdy musi to wiedzieć_ ".

Victoria wzięła do ręki mały przedmiot i przypomniała sobie, gdy pierwszy raz go ujrzała, lekko zabrudzonego krwią, wyciągniętego przez nią z wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty człowieka, który przedstawił się, gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczyła, będąc z Czarnym Panem u boku, jako Magnus.

Skupiła całą siłę umysłu na tym, by – nie widząc i nawet nie będąc blisko – przesłać Severusowi myśl:

„ _Proszę, zjaw się u mnie za parę minut. Toma nie ma. Nie martw się o ryzyko. Ja chcę dziś zaryzykować wszystko. Chcę zdradzić ci pewną tajemnicę_ ".


	56. Chapter 56

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi od Severusa, chodziła więc w tę i z powrotem po swojej komnacie, ściskając w dłoni list i mały przedmiot, z niepewnością i obawą wypisanymi na twarzy. Nie wiedziała, czy Snape się zjawi. Nie miała z nim żadnego kontaktu od czasu, gdy Czarny Pan zwyciężył bitwę o Hogwart, a więc od dwóch miesięcy. Nie wiedziała, co się teraz z nim działo. Nie zjawiał się na żadnych nieoficjalnych spotkaniach i przyjęciach śmierciożerców, a tych oficjalnych póki co nie było. Czuła, gdzieś głęboko w swym wnętrzu, że Snape nie chce jej widzieć.

Gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi, przymknęła na chwilę oczy, czując narastającą wdzięczność i ulgę. Zbiegła po schodach i otworzyła drzwi. Stanęła twarzą w twarz z człowiekiem, z którym kiedyś mieli wspólne plany na przyszłość.

– Severusie... – Patrzyła na niego z jakimś niedowierzaniem, jakby zdążyła już zapomnieć, ile emocji wywoływał w niej ten mężczyzna.

– Chciałaś mnie widzieć – rzekł i prześlizgnął się w drzwiach obok niej, starając się nie dotknąć jej nawet ramieniem.

Nie zaskoczyły jej chłód i obcość, z którymi na nią patrzył. Wiedziała, że czuł zawód. Liczył przecież, ona zresztą też, iż Voldemort przegra wojnę, umrze, a oni będą mogli być wreszcie razem. Nie stało się tak jednak i zapewne to było przyczyną żalu Severusa. Victoria nie chciała więc na siłę go teraz przekonywać, że nie powinien jej nienawidzić, więc tylko uśmiechnęła się lekko i powiedziała:

– Chodź za mną. Pokażę ci coś.

Wspięła się po schodach, a Snape posłusznie poszedł za nią. Weszli do jej dawnej komnaty. Victoria wtedy przypomniała sobie, gdy płakała kiedyś właśnie w tym łóżku, które miała teraz przed oczyma, a Snape przyszedł tu do niej, by ją pocieszyć, z poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy, gdyż nie powiedział jej wcześniej o planie Voldemorta dotyczącym poślubienia jej, o czym wiedział. Vicky, mimo wszystko, miała nadzieję, że Severus także sobie to teraz przypomniał, gdyż wspomnienie to wyraźnie mówiło, iż Snape także miał jakiś swój udział w tym, że ona wyszła za Czarnego Pana, i nie powinien obarczać wyłącznie jej wszelką winą i odpowiedzialnością, o ile w ogóle była w tym jakakolwiek jej wina.

Stanęła obok szkatułki, do której odłożyła list i małą rzecz, przed tym, gdy poszła otworzyć mu drzwi. Nim sięgnęła po zawartość ozdobionego złotem i szmaragdami pudełka, popatrzyła na niego.

– Chcesz mi pomóc podjąć próbę pokonania Czarnego Pana? – zapytała, gdyż jego zrażone do niej spojrzenie budziło w niej takie wątpliwości, że aż nie była pewna, czy zdecyduje się z nią współpracować, nawet jeśli chodziło o zakończenie życia i tryumfu Voldemorta.

– Zależy co masz na myśli, mówiąc o próbie pokonania go – odparł sucho.

– Dlaczego zachowujesz się, jakbym ja mu wywalczyła to zwycięstwo? Jakbym ja sama prosiła go, aby przeżył i przy mnie pozostał?

Snape uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak uśmiech ten wyrażał drwinę. Spojrzał w bok i pokręcił głową, jakby żenowały go jej słowa.

– Widzisz, sam nie jesteś w stanie wyjaśnić, o co ci właściwie chodzi – prychnęła.

– Wiem dokładnie, o co mi chodzi, w przeciwieństwie do twej osoby – zmrużył oczy. – Nie mam do ciebie żalu o to, że on wygrał ani że przy nim trwasz. Wiem, iż nie masz wyjścia. Tylko wiesz w co nie mogę uwierzyć? – Zrobił kilka kroków w jej stronę, a jego twarz nie wyrażała już kpiny ani obojętności, a zawód. – Że musiały minąć całe dwa miesiące, żebyś w końcu mnie przywołała i chciała spróbować zmienić rzeczywistość, w której się znaleźliśmy. Że przez dwa miesiące godziłaś się każdego dnia z jego zwycięstwem, z jego obecnością obok siebie, z jego władaniem czarodziejskim światem. Myślisz, że on jest dobrym królem? Że to wszystko, co ci wpaja on albo jego ludzie, jest prawdą? Wierzysz, że czarodziejom żyje się dobrze? Że nie ma śmierci, terroru, zastraszania?

– Severusie, na pewno nie jest tak tragicznie, jak mówisz... Widziałam się nieraz na audiencjach ze zwykłymi czarodziejami... Mówili, że jest dobrze, że faktycznie da się żyć...

– Ci, jak to powiedziałaś, zwykli czarodzieje, byli przez niego ci podstawiani! Żebyś wierzyła, że faktycznie jest w porządku! Bo jakbyś znała prawdę, mogłabyś chcieć zainterweniować, dlatego pragnął, byś wierzyła w coś, co jest kłamstwem!

– Co ty w ogóle mówisz?! – Victoria zmarszczyła brwi. – Cóż za negatywne emocje pchają cię do opowiadania takich bzdur?! Zazdrość? Zawiść? On mi podstawiał czarodziejów, żeby mi opowiadali kłamstwa na jego własne życzenie?! Czyś ty oszalał?!

– Wiem to od Dołohowa, wygadał się przy whisky, gdy spotkaliśmy się na osobności jakiś czas temu. Poza tym, jeśli mi nie wierzysz, gdybyś wyszła sobie na ulicę zwykłego czarodziejskiego miasteczka, zobaczyłabyś nędzę, rozpacz i śmierć na ulicach. Ach, przepraszam! Przecież ty nie możesz wychodzić z domu... Ciekawe dlaczego?

– Mogę, ale nie sama – odparła niepewnie.

– Tak... Racja... Ze śmierciożercami. Którzy dostali dokładne instrukcje na temat tego, gdzie mogą cię zabierać, a gdzie nie. Oczywiście nie mogą w miejsca, w których widoczne są prawdziwe skutki władzy twojego męża.

Victoria czuła, że cała jej pewność siebie, spokój, wiara w chociażby szczerość Toma – bo o jego dobroci i miłości wiedziała, że należy zapomnieć – wali się prosto na jej głowę. Zaczęła nierówno oddychać. Nawet jeśli w tym momencie nie kochała prawdziwie Toma Riddle'a, to – jakkolwiek absurdalnie to zabrzmi – bardzo mu ufała. A teraz okazywało się, że wszystko, co rzekomo zbudowali na tym wzajemnym zaufaniu, było tylko iluzją. Całkowicie przez niego kontrolowaną iluzją.

– Niemożliwe... Tom by nie...

– Tak. I tu masz główną odpowiedź na żal w moich oczach. Jak mogłaś wierzyć, że ten potwór ma w sobie cokolwiek dobrego? Jak mogłaś się tak dać mu zmanipulować? Nie wierzę, że potrzeba było dwóch miesięcy, abyś w końcu zrozumiała, że coś jest nie tak.

– Nawet jeśli to prawda, co powiedziałeś... Jeśli Tom faktycznie mnie cały czas okłamuje... To i tak nie wiesz do końca, jak jest... Nigdy byś nie uwierzył w to, jaki on potrafił przy mnie być... Taki... ludzki...

– Skoro faktycznie jest takim wspaniałym, kochającym cię mężem, to, zapominając już o okłamywaniu cię na każdym kroku, dlaczego nie jest teraz przy tobie? Dlaczego godzi się na twoją samotność? Może spędza dzień z kochanką? Nie miał skrupułów, by kiedyś zaprosić na przyjęcie do Hogwartu swoją ukochaną, Letycję, na pewno to pamiętasz, ponieważ, zgaduję, poczułaś się upokorzona do granic możliwości, i słusznie. Taki jest ten twój Tom... Przykro mi, że trzeba ci to uświadamiać.

Vicky wpatrzyła się w bok i zamyśliła na chwilę, po czym odetchnęła głęboko, popatrzyła na Severusa i powiedziała:

– Więc go zniszczmy.

Snape uniósł jedną brew. Victoria wskazała mu szkatułkę, która leżała na łóżku.

– Proszę, przeczytaj list, który się tu znajduje... I przyjrzyj się temu przedmiotowi... A potem zadasz pytania, wszystko ci wyjaśnię, zastanowimy się co robić i... przejdziemy do działania.

Severus podszedł do łóżka, a więc także do niej, gdyż przy nim stała. Biorąc w dłonie list patrzył jej w oczy. Nawet gdy miał go już w rękach i trzymał na wysokości swojej klatki piersiowej, wciąż na nią patrzył. Dopiero po paru chwilach przeniósł wzrok na list, a ona spuściła głowę, czując dziwny ścisk w gardle.

– Pójdę się przebrać za ten czas. Chyba jest za gorąco na taką szatę. List przeczytaj z obu stron.

Wyszła i skierowała się w stronę sypialni, którą dzieliła z Tomem. Przebrała się w niej w białą koszulkę i beżową spódnicę do kolan oraz rozczesała włosy, jednak zrobiła to bardziej po to, by wydłużyć sobie czas. Czuła obawę z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze miała właśnie zamiar wraz z Severusem zniszczyć Czarnego Pana, do którego czuła takie przywiązanie, że, mimo iż ją okłamywał, wizja jego braku przy jej boku przyprawiała ją o dziwną gorycz. Po drugie bała się, że jeśli to wszystko się nie uda, a Czarny Pan dowie się o tym, to na pewno nie oszczędzi Severusa. Ją może tak, ale jego – nie ma szans. Nie chciała go poświęcać ani w żaden sposób narażać, wolała sama spróbować podjąć wyzwanie odebrania wszystkiego Voldemortowi, ale wiedziała, że bez niego nie da rady. Zbyt wiele brakowało jej puzzli w układance, by mogła samodzielnie spróbować odgadnąć prawdziwy obraz.

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć... – rzekł Severus, gdy wróciła do komnaty. – Wyjaśnij najpierw, skąd to masz.

– Pamiętasz tę noc, w której przyszedł po mnie Rufus Scrimgeour i mnie aresztował za zamordowanie Donny Miller? Nim się zjawił, rozmawialiśmy... Mówiłam ci, że Czarny Pan kogoś zabił, a ja zakopałam jego ciało godzinę wcześniej... Pytałeś, o kogo chodziło... Ja powiedziałam ci, że o Magnusa Gaunta... Teraz, po przeczytaniu tego listu, wiesz już, że ten człowiek wcale się tak nie nazywał... Właściwie nie wiadomo, jak się nazywał ani kim tak naprawdę był. Wiem tylko, że próbował go pokonać, Czarnego Pana... Ale nie mam pojęcia, jaki był jego plan...

– I co, ten człowiek ci dał ten list oraz to? – wskazał na mały przedmiot, który, po wcześniejszym zbadaniu, odłożył na łóżko.

– Nie. Ja to znalazłam w jego szacie, gdy był już martwy... Wiesz, mam dziwne przeczucie, że... mimo iż tam nie było bezpośredniego zwrotu do nikogo, w tym liście na drugiej stronie, to... wydaje mi się, że on mógł pisać to do mnie. Właśnie z myślą, że to ja to znajdę i przeczytam. Te listy ten człowiek musiał napisać bowiem już po tym, jak spotkał się z Czarnym Panem – świadczy o tym wspomnienie na przykład o powiedzeniu mu o horkruksie Slytherina – a więc także ze mną, gdyż przy każdym ich spotkaniu byłam obecna. Jeśli więc człowiek ten liczył, że znajdzie listy ktoś inny, niż Czarny Pan, mógł mieć na myśli mnie, gdyż ja byłam cały czas przy ich spotkaniach. Poza tym, gdy Tom go zabijał, udawany Magnus Gaunt zwrócił się do mnie i powiedział, żebym uciekała od tego potwora, że mnie także wykorzysta i zabije... Mógł liczyć, że faktycznie coś we mnie drgnie i będę chciała pokonać Czarnego Pana, więc wraz z listem zostawił ten przedmiot.

Podeszła do łóżka i wzięła w dłonie zawieszoną na szmaragdowym sznurku małą, złotą klepsydrę.

– Podejrzewam, że jest to zmieniacz czasu. To doprawdy niezwykłe – rzekł Severus, kładąc palce na klepsydrze, którą ona trzymała w swojej dłoni, a więc dotykając także jej – gdyż obecnie na świecie, a przynajmniej oficjalnie, nie istnieje żaden, wszystkie zostały zniszczone, ale... Jak zmieniacz czasu, który pozwala cofnąć się bezpiecznie o parę godzin, może nam pomóc w pokonaniu Czarnego Pana?

– To nie jest taki zwyczajny zmieniacz czasu...

Victoria otworzyła tylną, niewidoczną dla oka, szufladę szkatułki i wyciągnęła z niej mały kawałek pergaminu, który był dołączony do zmieniacza czasu, po czym zaczęła go na głos odczytywać:

– Jak się domyślasz lub nie, jest to zmieniacz czasu, który osobiście wynalazłem i złożyłem własnymi rękami. Jego niezwykłość polega na tym, że cofa on od razu o miesiące. Jeśli jednak znajdziesz się już w przeszłości, na przykład o pół roku od dzisiaj, to nie musisz tkwić w tej przeszłości przez te pół roku, aby wrócić do tej chwili, a wystarczy, że przyłożysz klepsydrę do ust i powiesz, że chcesz wrócić, a ona przeniesie cię od razu do twej teraźniejszości i, co najważniejsze, znajdziesz się dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w tym samym czasie, w którym się przenosiłeś do przeszłości, a więc nie tracisz ani chwili ze swojej teraźniejszości, jednak wiedz, że jeśli zmienisz znacząco przeszłość, teraźniejszość do której powrócisz, będzie inna, ponieważ wpływ będzie mieć na nią już nie jej wcześniejszy bieg, a to, co zmienisz w przeszłości. Jeśli przenosisz się z kimś, obejmij siebie i jego szmaragdowym sznurkiem, wtedy teleportacja zadziała także na drugą osobę. Pamiętaj, że igranie z czasem jest bardzo niebezpieczne i wywołuje prawdziwe katastrofy. Jeśli jednak znajdziesz sposób, by za pomocą cofnięcia się w czasie zniszczyć Voldemorta, zaryzykuj. Jeżeli w tym momencie świat znajduje się pod jego rządami, to nie ma znaczenia, że to ryzyko jest naprawdę duże. Powodzenia.

Skończyła czytać i podniosła wzrok, by spojrzeć na Severusa. Miał tajemniczą minę.

– Cofać się o kilka miesięcy... – Snape odwrócił głowę do okna. – Wiesz dlaczego jest to bardziej niebezpieczne, niż cofać się o kilka godzin? Przy tej pierwszej opcji nie pamięta się dokładnie zdarzeń. Nie wie się, gdzie się w danym czasie znajdowało... To normalne, kto przecież pamięta, gdzie był dokładnie w danym dniu, o danej godzinie, parę miesięcy temu? A chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, że trafienie na samego siebie w przeszłości, to jedna z najbardziej niebezpiecznych i katastroficznych sytuacji, które mogą się wydarzyć w związku z używaniem magicznych urządzeń...? Nasza młodsza wersja, widząc samego siebie, może nas zaatakować ze strachu, że tak naprawdę widzi przed sobą kogoś, kto na przykład używa Eliksiru Wielosokowego, by się podszyć. Chcąc temu zapobiec, może na przykład nas zabić. Biorąc twoją wybuchowość przed wojną, tak najprawdopodobniej byś zareagowała, widząc samą siebie. Rzuciła byś okrutne zaklęcie, a gdyby było to uśmiercające, rzeczywiście byś umarła. I twoja wersja z przeszłości, i teraźniejsza. Tego się nie da przewidzieć. Reakcji siebie z przeszłości.

– Wiem, Severusie, ale na szczęście obmyśliłam to... Musimy cofnąć się do momentu, w którym byłam zamknięta na dworku moim i Toma, po naszym ślubie. Na szczęście jest to dosyć obszerny czas. Wtedy na pewno nie trafię na samą siebie, gdyż do tego dworku nie będziemy się zbliżać. Gorzej z tobą... Na ciebie moglibyśmy trafić, jeśli pomylisz się co do tego, gdzie byłeś w danej chwili... A jeśli chodzi o mnie, to, o ile przeniesiemy się do Hogwartu, gdzie Czarny Pan nie bywał, gdy ja byłam zamknięta na dworze, co jest olbrzymim plusem, gdyż on wiedział, że ja nie mogę się znajdować w Hogwarcie, to nawet jeślibyśmy kogokolwiek przypadkiem spotkali, to zawsze mogę powiedzieć, iż mój mąż przysłał mnie tutaj na kontrolę. Raczej nikt nie wiedział wtenczas, poza nim, że tak naprawdę nie mogę ruszać się z dworu.

– Poza nim wiedział tylko Dumbledore oraz ja. Więc obyśmy faktycznie nie spotkali mnie z przeszłości, gdyż twoja obecność w zamku na pewno by mnie zdziwiła, nie mówiąc już o widoku samego siebie – powiedział Snape i nagle umilkł, patrząc na nią z lekko rozszerzonymi oczami. – Dumbledore... Moglibyśmy go ostrzec, aby...

– Aby nie zakładał pierścienia, w którym była klątwa. Tak, o tym też pomyślałam. Gdyby udało nam się sprawić, by Harry Potter w ostatecznej bitwie, która miałaby nadejść, bo doszłoby do niej po prostu wtedy, kiedy doszło, jednak pokonał Czarnego Pana, uratowalibyśmy nasze czasy i wiele żyć. Jednak, Severusie, dałabym radę to wszystko załatwić sama i nie narażałabym ciebie, tyle że... nie mam pojęcia, jak można sprawić, by Harry go jednak pokonał. Myślałam nad tym, że może Potter nie zdołał zniszczyć wszystkich horkruksów i to było przyczyną tego, że Czarny Pan przeżył...

– Masz rację. Tak musiało być i też tak uważam od momentu, w którym dowiedzieliśmy się, że wygrał. Jeśli jednak zniszczylibyśmy ten horkruks, nim doszłoby do ich ostatecznego starcia, Czarny Pan by nie przeżył...

– Tak. Tyle że nie mamy pojęcia, czym ten horkruks jest i który to jest. Bo jeśli zniszczymy któryś z tych, na które Harry w przyszłości natrafił, to mógłby się nieźle zdziwić, że odnalazł zniszczonego horkruksa lub że go w ogóle nie odnalazł tam, gdzie się spodziewał. Ale to nie jest taki problem, gdyż ja wiem o paru horkruksach od Czarnego Pana, bo po wojnie wspominał mi o cennych przedmiotach, które mu „zniszczył martwy Potter lub ktoś z jego otoczenia, myśląc, że cokolwiek tym zdziała...". A ty wiesz na pewno o kilku od Dumbledore'a. Powiedzmy więc sobie o nich, będziemy wiedzieć, że te ktoś na pewno zniszczył i nie warto podążać ich śladami, gdy się już przeniesiemy do przeszłości. A więc ja wiem o pierścieniu Marvola Gaunta, ale ty też o nim wiesz, bo to właśnie za jego sprawą Dumbledore nabawił się klątwy, o Nagini i pucharze Helgi Hufflepuff. To na pewno były jego horkruksy, które zostały zniszczone.

– Był jeszcze dziennik Toma Riddle'a oraz medalion Slytherina. Te także zostały zniszczone.

Victoria kiwnęła głową i wzięła głęboki oddech.

– A więc – rzekł po chwili ciszy Severus – musimy zastanowić się, co jeszcze mogło być horkruksem, którego Potter nie odnalazł. Lepiej, abyśmy spróbowali się nad tym zastanowić teraz, a nie w przeszłości, gdyż jak już zaryzykujemy z tym przeniesieniem się parę miesięcy wstecz, to miejmy chociaż do tego realny powód i plan, za czym podążać.

Vicky kiwnęła głową, jednak po chwili w jej oczach pojawił się lęk.

– A co jak on wróci, a ty tutaj będziesz? Może już wraca...?! – Podbiegła z bijącym sercem do okna, jednak przy bramie ani w alejkach wiodących do wejścia nikogo nie było. – Severusie, ucieknijmy stąd. Jeśli nie uda nam się w przeszłości odnaleźć i zniszczyć horkruksa, a Czarny Pan, nie pozwól Merlinie, dowie się o tym, co próbowaliśmy, gdy już wrócimy, zginiesz...! Nie pozwolę na to...

Podbiegła do szafy, wyciągnęła z niej torbę i zaczęła się pakować.

– Nie rób tego, Victorio... On nas znajdzie, gdziekolwiek byśmy się nie ukryli. Może i cię okłamuje, ale ma obsesję na twoim punkcie, wiesz o tym. Nie spocznie, póki cię nie odszuka.

– Nie dbam o to. Musimy coś w końcu zrobić. Jesteś potężnym czarodziejem, ukryjesz nas... Ja też znam parę przydatnych zaklęć... Masz rację, że niepotrzebnie czekałam z tym dwa miesiące... Ja chcę żyć z tobą – powiedziała, prostując się, gdyż wcześniej klęczała przy przerzucaniu ubrań z komody do torby, i patrząc na niego. – Pozwól mi wreszcie na ciebie zasłużyć i pokazać, że naprawdę mi zależy.

– Nie pozwolę ci nic udowadniać w sposób, przez który ryzykujesz swoje życie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego mimowolnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że Tom nigdy nie powiedziałby jej nic w takim stylu. Podeszła do niego i rzuciła mu się na szyję.

– Nareszcie... mogę to zrobić... – szepnęła. – A jak nam się uda zniszczyć tego jednego horkruksa, to będę mogła robić tak codziennie – powiedziała, patrząc mu w twarz.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i pogładził ją po policzku.

– Myślałem długo nad tym, że skoro jeden z horkruksów był przedmiotem należącym do Helgi Hufflepuff, drugi należącym do Salazara Slytherina, to może ten tajemniczy horkruks będzie czymś należącym do któregoś z pozostałej dwójki założycieli? A jako iż nie posądzałbym Czarnego Pana o uczynienie horkruksem niczego, co należałoby do Gryffindora, mogłoby to być coś należące do Roweny Ravenclaw. Idąc tym tropem jakiś czas temu odnalazłem w Hogwarcie ducha córki Roweny, Helenę... Nie była zbyt rozmowna, tak naprawdę wcale nie chciała mówić, gdyż sądziła, że skoro Czarny Pan wygrał, wszystko jest już stracone i ona nie musi nic wyjawiać, ale zdołałem od niej wyciągnąć, że wartościowym przedmiotem dla jej matki, który zachował się do tych czasów, lecz ostatnio gdzieś zniknął, był jej diadem. Diadem Roweny Ravenclaw. Z zaniepokojonego i rozdrażnionego zachowania Heleny można było wywnioskować, błędnie lub nie, że faktycznie przedmiot ten może być horkruksem, tyle że... nigdzie go nie ma.

Victoria spojrzała na niego z rozszerzonymi oczyma.

– Tom dał mi kiedyś jakiś diadem... – powiedziała. – Ale nie miał on żadnych charakterystycznych dla Ravenclawu ozdób... I nie mówił nic, że powinnam strzec tego diademu, a chyba by to zrobił, gdyby mu na tym przedmiocie zależało, nieprawdaż?

– Niekoniecznie. Gdyby ci powiedział, że ten diadem jest dla niego niezwykle cenny, mogłabyś, gdybyś się kiedyś od niego odwróciła, co być może przewidywał, spróbować dowiedzieć się, dlaczego właściwie tak zależało Czarnemu Panu na twoim dbaniu i pilnowaniu tego przedmiotu i w konsekwencji mogłabyś nawet go zniszczyć, gdybyś była nadal w jego posiadaniu. A dając ci go tak po prostu, mniemam, jako prezent, zaryzykował, ale też nie zdradził prawdziwej wartości tego przedmiotu i być może obstawił, że nigdy nie będziesz chciała w żaden sposób zniszczyć rzekomo zwykłego diademu, bo i po co? Masz ten diadem?

– Tak, poczekaj chwilę.

Wyszła i po chwili wróciła ze srebrnym diademem w dłoni. Severus przyjrzał mu się uważnie, zbadał go różdżką.

– Merlinie, to jest on. Horkruks. Czarna magia jest w tym diademie bardzo dobrze ukryta, nic dziwnego, że jej nie wyczułaś i że nie wpływała na ciebie, gdy go nosiłaś. Nie ma w wyglądzie nic charakterystycznego dla Ravenclawu, gdyż Czarny Pan musiał go przerobić... Widzisz te wybrakowania tutaj? Zapewne tkwiły tu niebieskie kamienie szlachetne, jednak wyciągnął je, byś nie wpadła na prawdziwy trop tej ozdoby. Pierwotnie diadem ten miał dawać mądrość każdemu, kto go nosił, jednak zapewne stracił tę moc, gdy został przesiąknięty czarną magią, a więc zamieniony w horkruksa. Więc... ostatniego horkruksa, którego Potter nie zdołał odnaleźć, mimo iż może odgadł, czym on był, cały czas miałaś przy sobie...

– Och, już mam tego wszystkiego dosyć... Cóż za idiotkę on ze mnie robił... Swoją marionetkę... – Vicky przymknęła oczy i zmarszczyła brwi. – Ale skoro już teraz wiemy, że to jest ten ostatni, niezniszczony horkruks, to możemy właściwie zniszczyć go teraz, a następnie zabić po prostu Czarnego Pana, zamiast ryzykować z podróżą w czasie. Ja mogę to zrobić. Zabić. Ostatnio ćwiczymy na sobie uroki z Tomem... Na pewno nie będzie się spodziewał, że mogę wymierzyć w niego różdżkę, a następnie wymówić zaklęcie uśmiercające...

– Niestety nie możemy tak zrobić – powiedział Snape, chowając diadem do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. – Nie możemy ryzykować. Nie wiesz bowiem o tym, iż Potter także był horkruksem. Najprawdopodobniej, skoro chłopak nie żyje, horkruks, który w nim tkwił, został zniszczony, ale nikt nie wie, co się stanie, gdy Czarny Pan zginie z ręki kogoś innego, niż właśnie Potter. Chodzi mi o to, że nie wiadomo, czy się go tak po prostu uda od razu zabić, a my nie możemy ryzykować, że próba się nie powiedzie. Nawet przepowiednia mówiła, że jeden musi zabić drugiego. Albo Czarny Pan Pottera, albo na odwrót. Czarny Pan zabił Pottera, więc niby przepowiednia się spełniła i powinna wygasnąć, jednak nie wiemy, czy na pewno tak jest. Musimy się cofnąć w czasie, zniszczyć dopiero wtedy diadem, i następnie pozwolić wydarzeniom toczyć się w ich własnym rytmie, aż w końcu dojdzie do tej bitwy i wtedy Potter, już na pewno, przeżyje, a Czarny Pan zginie. I także wybranie opcji ze zmieniaczem czasu jest korzystniejsze pod tym względem, że uratujemy wiele osób i powstrzymamy nędzę, która panuje teraz w większości czarodziejskich rodzin, a także unikniemy tłumaczenia się przed śmierciożercami, dlaczego zabiliśmy Czarnego Pana. Gdy zabije go Potter, będą musieli się pogodzić i poddać.

Victoria kiwnęła głową, a na jej twarzy widać było zdeterminowanie. Wróciła do pospiesznego pakowania się. Spakowała także szkatułkę, do której uprzednio wrzuciła list, instrukcję do zmieniacza czasu i sam zmieniacz czasu, po czym dobrze ją zabezpieczyła.

– Zastanów się, gdzie się przeniesiemy. Może być jakiś las, mam tu gdzieś namiot, jest w środku bardzo duży i przytulny – powiedziała, grzebiąc w szafie. – Idę jeszcze do drugiego pokoju po resztę rzeczy, a ty już czekaj na dole i patrz, czy Tom nie nadchodzi. Musimy się deportować dopiero za bramą, tutaj się nie da...

I zniknęła w drzwiach, a Severus zszedł na dół, przed drzwi wejściowe. Po chwili Victoria także się przy nich pojawiła, niosąc pod pachą pomniejszoną zaklęciem torbę. W dłoni trzymała różdżkę.

– Jakbyśmy trafili w czasie drogi do bramy na Toma, lub za bramą, podczas teleportacji, to... uciekaj i ukryj się gdzieś, zniszcz horkruksa, a ja spróbuję za kilka dni go zabić. Może się uda.

– Nie zostawię cię z nim, gdy nas przyłapie na próbie wspólnej ucieczki, jasne? – Severus ścisnął ją mocno za dłoń, po czym otworzył drzwi. – Gotowa?

Victoria, po której plecach spływał zimny pot, kiwnęła głową. Serce biło jej jak nigdy. Ta minuta, którą spędzą na drodze od drzwi do bramy, zaważy o wszystkim... Jeśli nie trafią na Czarnego Pana, wszystko powinno być w porządku, ale jeśli trafią...

– Idziemy.

Ruszyła za Severusem, uprzednio zamykając za sobą drzwi, aby Tom nie miał niespodzianki już od samego progu, jeśli wróci później. Szli bardzo szybkim tempem, z wyostrzonym wzrokiem wbitym przed siebie. Dotarli do bramy bez problemu. Gdy już się za nią znaleźli i zaczęli się deportować, Tom także wtedy się nie pojawił. Udało im się.

W tym czasie Riddle wychodził właśnie z Ministerstwa, zatrzymując się jeszcze na rozmowę z paroma napotkanymi śmierciożercami. W końcu jednak wyszedł i deportował się do domu. Gdy szedł już w stronę dworku, dostrzegł piękne róże, rosnące obok chodnika, na które wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. Po krótkim namyśle zerwał kwiaty i zamiast udać się od razu w dalszą drogę, wszedł głębiej w ogród i zerwał jeszcze kilka piękniejszych kwiatów, robiąc z nich pachnący bukiet dla Victorii. Uśmiechnął się do siebie z zaskoczeniem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że stać go na taki gest, aby robić kobiecie bukiet i chodzić po ogrodzie specjalnie dla niej, by szukać do niego pięknych kwiatów. Spojrzał na ich dom, spodziewając się może zobaczyć w którymś z okien Victorię, która ze zdziwieniem na twarzy będzie go obserwować, jednak jej nie dostrzegł. Zrobiło mu się Vicky nieco żal, gdyż wiedział, że ta dziewczyna faktycznie nie zasługiwała na samotność, którą kazał jej nieść na barkach, ani na żadne przykrości. Chciał, aby była szczęśliwa, ale jednocześnie jego zamarznięte od tylu lat serce często nie pozwalało mu jej o tym przypominać, mimo iż bardzo czasami chciał, specjalnie dla niej, wyrwać swoje serce, położyć je na słońcu, by się stopiło, po czym ponownie je włożyć do klatki piersiowej. Sądził, że być może wtedy byłby w stanie pokazać jej, że naprawdę mu na niej zależy.


	57. Chapter 57

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Wylądowali na miękkiej, mokrej od deszczu, ściółce, pośród licznych drzew. Victoria, której serce wciąż biło jak oszalałe, z obawy, że spotkają na drodze do bramy Toma, rzuciła się Severusowi w ramiona, chcąc tym choć trochę się uspokoić. Krople deszczu, spadające zarówno z nieba, jak i z liści, moczyły ich głowy.

– A więc jednak las – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili, gdy już się od niego oderwała i zaczęła się rozglądać.

– Tak. Myślałem nad przeniesieniem się do mojego domostwa na północy Anglii, ale bardzo możliwe, że któryś ze śmierciożerców wie o tamtym miejscu i mogliby nas tam szukać. Lasy są najbezpieczniejsze. Znajdźmy jakieś dogodne miejsce do rozłożenia namiotu.

Przeszli parę metrów i znaleźli, niewielki co prawda, teren, na którym drzewa rosły rzadziej, niż w reszcie otaczającego ich lasu. Tam rozłożyli namiot oraz dokładnie zabezpieczyli teren wokół niego na dwadzieścia metrów z każdej strony od namiotu.

Rozpadało się na dobre, gdy weszli już do środka. Tak, jak mówiła Victoria, wnętrze namiotu było duże i przytulne. Główne, największe pomieszczenie, w którym znaleźli się od razu po wejściu do środka, mieściło dwa fotele, sofę, regał z książkami, stolik i komodę. Za tym pomieszczeniem znajdowały się przejścia do małej kuchni, łazienki oraz sypialni, w której stało jedynie łóżko.

– Myślę, że takie wnętrze zupełnie nam wystarczy. W końcu i tak będziemy w nim mieszkać tylko do momentu, aż się przeniesiemy do przeszłości, załatwimy, co mamy załatwić, i wrócimy... – mówiła Victoria, siadając w jednym z foteli. – Gdy uda nam się zniszczyć ten diadem i wrócimy do teraźniejszości, zapewne nie będziemy musieli się już ukrywać, ponieważ Czarny Pan będzie od dwóch miesięcy pokonany, światem czarodziejskim będzie rządzić dobro, jeśli nam się uda, sam Dumbledore...

Snape kiwnął głową i zajął drugi fotel.

– Myślę, że nie musimy się bardzo spieszyć. Zabezpieczyliśmy teren wokół nas tak silnymi zaklęciami, że na pewno odszukanie nas nie będzie proste – rzekł. – Niemniej, nie ma chyba co zwlekać. Musimy ustalić pewne rzeczy i wyruszyć. Oczywiście nie mówię, że dzisiaj, może nawet nie jutro. W każdym razie trzeba się zastanowić, w którym dniu się znajdziemy, gdy cofniemy się o miesiące od dziś, co się tego dnia działo, gdzie mógł wtedy znajdować się diadem oraz jak można go zniszczyć. Wiadomo, że nie da się teleportować tego diademu razem z nami do przeszłości. Rzecz jasna musimy przenieść się na tyle do tyłu, by diadem nie znalazł się jeszcze w twoim posiadaniu, gdyż odebranie go od ciebie z przeszłości, kiedy to byłaś zamknięta na dworze Czarnego Pana i twoim, nie będzie zbyt możliwe.

– Ale co jeśli Tom miał diadem cały czas przy sobie, nim mi go podarował? Wtedy także raczej nie będziemy w stanie go zdobyć.

– Helena Ravenclaw powiedziała coś, że diadem został po raz kolejny zbezczeszczony przez Czarnego Pana... Pierwszym razem, oczywiście, chodziło jej o uczynienie go horkruksem, a drugim o wykradnięcie go. Z tego co mówiła, można było wywnioskować, że diadem ten znajdował się w Hogwarcie, ale to byłoby dziwne, gdyż Czarny Pan w tamtym okresie nie bywał w zamku...

– A może tylko wmawiał, że nie bywał? – Victoria spojrzała na niego z namysłem. – Może jednak pojawił się tam, by zabrać diadem? Był zapewne pod postacią Toma, nikt wtedy jeszcze, poza mną, nie wiedział, że tak naprawdę to Czarny Pan...

– On podarował ci ten diadem przed śmiercią Dumbledore'a czy po?

– Przed.

– W takim razie nie ma opcji, że za czasów, kiedy Dumbledore był w zamku, ktoś obcy się do niego wkradł... I to jeszcze nie taki obcy, bo Czarny Pan w innym wcieleniu...

– Więc może ktoś, kto akurat znajdował się w zamku, zabrał ten diadem za niego, z jego rozkazu? Kto poza nami przebywał jeszcze w Hogwarcie, zanim został on przejęty przez śmierciożerców, i należał do szeregów Czarnego Pana...?

Wlepili spojrzenia w podłogę i zamyślili się.

– Jest jedna osoba, ale niemożliwe, że to on... – Victoria podniosła wolno głowę i zerknęła na Severusa.

– Draco... O niego ci chodzi, prawda?

– Tak. Ale...

– Mógł to zrobić i to wcale nie świadczy nic złego o nim. Po prostu wykonywał rozkaz Czarnego Pana, wiadomo, że nie mógł odmówić, a chodziło przecież tylko o znalezienie i przyniesienie zwykłego, jak się zdawało, diademu. W takim razie musimy, przed wyruszeniem w przeszłość, spotkać się z twoim bratem i dowiedzieć się od niego, gdzie odnalazł w zamku diadem.

Victoria pokiwała głową, wpatrzona w ciemny kąt.

– Niestety ja nie mam pojęcia, gdzie znajduje się mój brat. Przez ostatni czas znów moimi jedynymi towarzyszami były ściany dworu... Draco nie przychodził mnie odwiedzać. Pewnie nie chciał. Nie dziwię mu się... Jego rodzinny dom został przejęty na stałe przez Czarnego Pana, który jak gdyby nigdy nic sobie tam mieszka, ze mną, naturalnie. A przecież to jego jedyna pamiątka, właśnie ten dwór, po naszych rodzicach... Jestem pewna, że Draco do dziś się nie pogodził z tym, że nie żyją... – Victoria przetarła wilgotne oczy. – I boję się, czym on się teraz zajmuje, gdzie przebywa... Nie wiem nic. Taka jestem wspaniała...! Królowa, władczyni, żona samego Czarnego Pana...! A nawet nie próbowałam przez ostatnie tygodnie odszukać własnego bliźniaka... Pewnie jest całkiem sam.

– Nie próbowałaś, ale też nie mogłaś – powiedział pocieszająco Severus, patrząc na nią ze swojego fotela. – W takim razie musimy go odnaleźć... Nie zaryzykujemy na tyle, by cofnąć się w czasie o parę miesięcy i nie wiedzieć gdzie szukać tego, po co się cofamy.

– Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że we dwoje będziemy teraz zapewne najbardziej poszukiwanymi w całym czarodziejskim świecie w Anglii? Już Tom o to zadba, by postawić wszystkich na nogi w poszukiwaniu mnie... Jak w takim razie my mamy jeszcze poszukiwać kogoś innego? – Vicky spojrzała na niego z bezradnością.

Snape przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, opierając łokcie na kolanach i podbródek na dłoniach.

– Jest paru śmierciożerców, którym możemy ufać – powiedział w końcu. – Dołohow, choćby. Ostatnio dobrze się z nim dogaduję. Zdradził mi, że wielu śmierciożerców, teraz, gdy wojna dobiegła już końca, chce spokoju. Chcą odciąć się od toksycznego, według nich, służenia Czarnemu Panu, które w tym momencie nie ma dla nich już żadnego sensu. Mówią, że kiedyś to wszystko było inne, takie na wielką skalę. A teraz, kiedy sam Czarny Pan stał się człowiekiem, ma żonę, kochanki... Patrzą na to z dezaprobatą i chcą się uwolnić od podlegania mu. Zmierzam więc do tego, że może i faktycznie wielu śmierciożerców będzie nas szukać, ale i są wśród nich tacy, którzy nam mogą pomóc. Na przykład w odnalezieniu Dracona.

Victoria zagryzła dolną wargę w zamyśleniu. Nie chciała pokazywać Severusowi, że wieść o tym, iż niektórzy śmierciożercy mają dosyć Czarnego Pana w roli władcy, dziwnie ją dotknęła i pojawił się w niej nawet lekki gniew na nich. Ostatecznie zapytała tylko:

– Jesteś pewien, że Dołohow nas nie wyda?

– Jego jestem pewien najbardziej.

Kiwnęła głową, patrząc zmartwionymi oczami w ziemię.

– W porządku. Więc spróbujemy się z nim skontaktować. Kiedy?

– Może nad ranem. Już się ściemnia... Odpocznijmy, przygotujmy się psychicznie do tego, co mamy zrobić i rano go wezwę.

Victoria kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się do niego, jednak miał wrażenie, że uśmiech ten był dosyć wymuszony. Oznajmiła, że idzie się wykąpać, po czym zniknęła w łazience. Severus został sam w salonie. Zgasił wszystkie światła, poza jedną lampką w rogu namiotu. Zapanował półmrok.

Siedział w ciszy i patrzył się przed siebie. Wiele emocji czuł teraz w sobie, jednak jak zwykle nie zamierzał ich ukazywać. Po pierwsze towarzyszył mu strach o Victorię. Wiedział, że zaigrał z ogniem, zabierając Czarnemu Panu jego największą uciechę. Czuł również niepokój o to, co mają zrobić. Nie urodził się wczoraj – wiedział, że podróże w czasie są szalenie niebezpieczne i nie miał żadnej pewności, że ich misja się powiedzie, a jeśli tak, to czy jednak nie dojdzie do jakiejś katastrofy w czasie wykonywania zadania. Czy nie przyjdzie im się zetknąć ze śmiercią, z jakimś olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwem...

Z chwilą, kiedy wraz z Victorią opuścił dwór Malfoy'ów, postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie Czarny Pan na pewno wychodził z siebie, zrywając na nogi kogo się dało, by odnaleźć swoją ukochaną. Wiedział także, że na pewno Voldemort od razu pomyślał, że to z nim, Severusem, Vicky uciekła, zresztą słusznie. Następnie z pewnością się o tym przekonał, gdy rozkazał śmierciożercom go sprowadzić, a jego nigdzie nie było...

Odczuwał także pewien żal, gdyż Victoria, dla której zaryzykował wszystko – gdyż jeśli by się im nie udało, on z pewnością stanie przed Czarnym Panem i straci życie, ona raczej nie – była taka... inna. Chłodna. Obca. Mimo iż, gdy znajdowali się jeszcze na dworze Malfoy'ów, przytuliła go i nawet sama zaproponowała wspólną ucieczkę, to jednak nie była tą samą dziewczyną, w której się kiedyś zakochał. A może była? Sam już nie wiedział. Czuł po prostu, że Czarny Pan był w jej sercu. Nie wiedział, ile do końca miejsca tam zajmował – czy więcej, niż on sam, czy mniej – ale na pewno w nim był.

W końcu wyszła z łazienki. Miała mokre włosy, a na ciele jedwabną, białą, krótką piżamę. Znów rzuciła mu przelotny uśmiech, siadając z powrotem w fotelu, ale w tym uśmiechu także było niewiele szczerości. Zajęła się przeglądaniem swojej torby, którą pakowała w pośpiechu.

– Ach, zapomniałam wziąć jakiegoś szlafroka oraz...

– Wiem, że go kochasz – rzekł nagle Severus, przerywając jej.

Victoria uniosła szybko głowę i spojrzała na niego.

– I rozumiem, że ci ciężko. Właśnie szykujemy się do misji, której celem jest zabicie go, a ty zapewne jesteś rozdarta, bo w duchu wiesz, że tak powinno być... on nie powinien żyć, ani rządzić. A jednak go kochasz i nie możesz pogodzić się z tym, że to właśnie ty musisz być tą, która odbierze mu wszystko. Już i tak mu wiele zabrałaś, odchodząc.

Patrzyła na niego długo, najpierw ze zdziwieniem, następnie... smutkiem, jakby faktycznie było tak, jak mówił. Gdy jednak odezwała się, jej twarz przybrała wyraz rozbawienia, podobnie jak ton głosu.

– Och, daj spokój, Severusie, dziwnie mi, jak mówisz o takich rzeczach i to związanych ze mną – zaśmiała się cicho, wracając do przeglądania zawartości torby.

– Może dlatego, że nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy poważnie – rzekł, wpatrując się w rzeczy, które kolejno wyciągała z torby. – Kłóciliśmy się, próbowaliśmy udowodnić swoje rację lub... padaliśmy sobie w ramiona, delikatnie mówiąc... A dziś wreszcie chcę ci powiedzieć, że cię rozumiem. Czy to takie dziwne?

– Tak, Severusie, to dziwne – odparła ze zdenerwowaniem Vicky, unosząc głowę. – Mówisz to tak, jakbyś czuł się winny, że tu ze mną jesteś. Jakbyś czuł litość, że ja, taka biedna, zostałam zabrana przez ciebie od mojego ukochanego, za którym będę płakać w poduszkę...! Masz mnie za słabą dziewczynkę, która sobie nie poradzi z tym, co nadchodzi.

– Nie powiedziałem nic takiego, ale widzę, że faktycznie może nie warto rozmawiać na ten temat. W takim razie... o czym porozmawiamy? W końcu mamy być razem, gdy już to wszystko się skończy, tak? A więc... jaki temat proponujesz?

Spojrzała na niego przeciągle, po czym spuściła wzrok, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Problem w tym, że on także nie wiedział, o czym mogą porozmawiać.

– Może rozejrzę się na zewnątrz, czy wszystko w porządku – rzekł Snape, podnosząc się z fotela.

– Tak, sprawdź... – odparła, odprowadzając go spojrzeniem.

Gdy wyszedł, schowała twarz w dłoniach. Wcale nie czuła do siebie żalu, że była teraz z Severusem. Ten człowiek naprawdę był dla niej bardzo ważny. Żal czuła do siebie dlatego, że Tom był teraz sam. Że nie zje tego wieczoru kolacji w jej towarzystwie, a wręcz pewnie w ogóle jej nie zje, bo z niepokoju zapomni o głodzie. Że nie usiądzie przy biurku, jak to często robił, z papierosem w dłoni, i nie będzie jej obserwował, leżącej już w łóżku, by po paru chwilach położyć się obok. Że nie obudzi jej rano swoim złośliwym hałasowaniem, gdy będzie się szykował do wyjścia. Że nie popatrzy na nią tym swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem po licznych jej głupich żartach i docinkach, na które nikt inny, poza nią, nie mógł sobie pozwalać.

– Merlinie, ja naprawdę już nigdy go nie zobaczę? – zapytała samą siebie na głos. – Tom... Przepraszam cię... Tak mi przykro... Gdybyś tylko był choć trochę inny...

I rozpłakała się, po czym zniknęła w sypialni. Gdy szła do niej, ze łzami w oczach, Severus akurat wchodził do namiotu. Z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy obserwował jej łzy. Choć nie usłyszał tego, co mówiła do siebie, wiedział, że to z jego powodu płakała. Toma.

Usiadł w fotelu i przymknął oczy. Czuł się bardzo źle duchowo. Tak marzył o wspólnym życiu z tą dziewczyną, a teraz, kiedy już mieli je zaczynać, ona była nieszczęśliwa i płakała za innym...

– Severusie... – usłyszał po jakimś czasie jej głos z sypialni, a po chwili zobaczył ją w progu. – Wybacz, na pewno nie tego oczekiwałeś – powiedziała przez łzy i zaczęła iść w jego stronę.

Gdy do niego dotarła, usiadła mu na kolanach i schowała twarz w dłoniach.

– Masz rację. Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałam, gdy próbowałeś mnie zrozumieć i powiedziałeś na głos, w czym tak naprawdę tkwi problem. Owszem, jestem rozdarta, dobrze mówiłeś... Wiesz, ja z Tomem spędziłam ostatnie pół roku. Często tygodniami nie widziałam nikogo innego, poza nim... Moim największym problemem jest to, że jestem do niego niesamowicie mocno przywiązana i... przeraża mnie rzeczywistość, w której go nie ma. Właśnie przez to, tak mniemam, iż spędzałam z nim tyle czasu... Może on właśnie tego chciał, zamykając mnie ze sobą... Abym, gdybym kiedyś uciekła, nie potrafiła się bez niego odnaleźć i szybko wróciła...

Snape, który, odkąd usiadła mu na kolanach, trzymał ręce na ramach fotela, gdyż nie potrafił się zdobyć na objęcie jej, wpatrzył się w kąt.

– Czarny Pan potrafi dobrze manipulować ludźmi, może taki właśnie był jego cel... całkowite uzależnienie cię od siebie. Ale ty nie możesz mu na to pozwolić. Zawsze niezależność była dla ciebie, tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje, ważna.

– Tak, ale przecież sam wiesz, jaki on jest – pociągnęła nosem. – Trudno mu na cokolwiek nie pozwolić. Ale już w porządku... – przetarła oczy. – Jestem gotowa na to, co mamy uczynić. Chcę tego i wiem, że tak właśnie musi być.

Schował jej dłoń w swojej dłoni, opierając głowę o oparcie fotela i patrząc w milczeniu na jej twarz.

– To dobrze – powiedział po dłuższej chwili. Z jego ruchów wyczytała, iż zamierza wstać, więc zeskoczyła mu z kolan. – Teraz ja pójdę się umyć. Raczysz zaczekać na mnie w sypialni?

Nie uśmiechał się ani nie zadawał tego pytania w figlarny sposób. Po prostu patrzył na nią ze spokojem.

– Oczywiście – odparła, po chwili uciekając gdzieś wzrokiem.

Kiwnął głową, jakby w podziękowaniu, po czym zniknął w łazience. Victoria zgasiła światło w salonie i poszła do sypialni. Wskoczyła pod kremową kołdrę i położyła wygodnie głowę na poduszce, patrząc w sufit. Jej myśli, jak zwykle, gdy zostawała sama, zaczęły wędrować ku mrocznym wspomnieniom. Leżała tak więc z rozszerzonymi oczami, z rękami splecionymi na brzuchu, i myślała.

Severus na szczęście szybko wrócił. Zapalił delikatne światełko w rogu pomieszczenia. Miał na sobie jedynie ciemne spodnie do spania. Gdy kładł się obok niej, spostrzegła – choć widziała je już wcześniej, podczas ich zbliżeń, ale mniej wyraźnie – parę blizn, które miał na plecach i klatce piersiowej. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale odwróciła ze strachem oczy. Od razu pomyślała o tym, że zapewne sprawcą ran, które zamieniły się w owe blizny, był w największej mierze jej mąż...

– Odwracasz oczy... Może najpierw powinienem był cię zapytać, czy w ogóle masz zamiar, chęć i wolę spać ze mną w jednym łóżku?

– Och, wiesz, że mam – odparła. – Zobaczyłam twoje blizny. Pewnie masz je przez Toma... A ja za nim płaczę... Przepraszam.

– Kilka, owszem, przez niego. Ale to bez znaczenia. Może nie rozmawiajmy już o nim dzisiaj? Z samego rana wrócimy do rzeczywistości... A teraz... Nie chcę w jakikolwiek sposób przedstawiać się jako słabego, który o coś błaga, ale... Czy mogę dotknąć twojej twarzy?

Victoria popatrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Obróciła się całym ciałem w jego stronę i kiwnęła głową.

Severus wolno podniósł dłoń i przejechał nią po jej policzku, obserwując z uwagą każdy skrawek jej twarzy. Jeździł palcami po jej brwiach, powiekach, nosie, ustach... Następnie jego dłoń zawędrowała na jej włosy, a potem zaczęła delikatnie pieścić płatek ucha.

– Twojej szyi... – szepnął zachrypniętym głosem, dotykając miejsc pod uchem i podbródkiem.

Victoria spojrzała na niego z lekko uchylonymi ustami, a następnie przymknęła powieki, zagryzając wargę.

– Twojego ciała...

Jego ręka zaczęła masować ją po jej przedramieniu, a następnie wylądowała na talii. W końcu wjechał dłonią pod jej piżamę, by dotknąć nagiego uda i biodra. Zacisnęła palce na jego ramieniu, przygryzając mocniej wargę. Niesamowite napięcie czuło się aż w powietrzu...

– Twoich ust... – rzekł cicho, a następnie zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy i pocałował ją.

Oddała pocałunek tak gorączkowo, szybko i namiętnie, jakby miał się od razu skończyć. Ale się nie kończył. Trwał. W czasie jego trwania ich dłonie wędrowały po ciałach. Victoria jeździła palcami po jego klatce piersiowej, barkach, plecach, a on, wciąż pod piżamą, jechał coraz wyżej, aż w końcu dotarł do piersi. Wtedy oderwał swoje usta od jej ust i przyłożył swoją twarz do jej dekoltu. Gdy poczuła jego język na swoich sutkach, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i westchnęła głośno.

Severus, słysząc ten dźwięk, momentalnie ściągnął z niej szybko piżamę i zaczął jeździć ustami po całym jej ciele. Victoria obróciła się na plecy, a on znalazł się między jej nogami i zaczął zbliżać swą twarz do jej najczulszego miejsca. Vicky, tylko to widząc, już zagryzła wargi i odchyliła głowę, by następnie głośno jęknąć, gdy wreszcie poczuła jego język w tamtym miejscu.

Profil mężczyzny, który siedział w fotelu, zapatrzony w ścianę, oświetlało mdłe światło świec. Przeniósł powoli wzrok na wielki obraz, który wciąż wisiał nad kominkiem, przedstawiający rodzinę Malfoy'ów. Jego oczy spoczęły na _niej_. Tom uśmiechnął się dziko, patrząc na jej, uwiecznione na płótnie, usta, oczy, włosy. Wciąż nie docierało do niego to, że nie ma jej w tym domu. Że nie ma jej prawdopodobnie nawet nigdzie blisko. Oparł podbródek na drżącej dłoni, a jego spojrzenie powędrowało ku kwiatom, które zerwał dla niej. Leżały na posadzce od chwili, gdy wszedł do domu i zawołał ją. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Cisza, która się przedłużała. Rzucił więc bukiet na podłogę i pognał z drżącym sercem na górę, mając nadzieję, że po prostu śpi albo bierze prysznic, dlatego go nie słyszy i nie odpowiada. Nigdzie jej jednak nie znalazł.

W końcu podniósł się z fotela, a jego zamglony wzrok powrócił do uwiecznionej w srebrnych ramach obrazu Victorii.

– Na pewno poszłaś się przejść, prawda? Nie uciekłabyś. Nie zostawiłabyś mnie. Nie ty.

Udał się na górę, do ich sypialni. Minęła godzina od momentu, kiedy wrócił. Godzina, podczas której nikogo nie poinformował o jej zniknięciu. Bo sam nie mógł w nie uwierzyć. Podszedł z obawą do komody i otworzył ją. Wiedział, że skoro wciąż nie wróciła, to musiał w końcu spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy... I spojrzał. Z komody zniknęły jej rzeczy.

Z hukiem zamknął mebel i podszedł do okna, wyglądając przez nie, jakby z nadzieją. Nie dostrzegł nikogo. Poczuł ból w głowie, ucisk w gardle, drżenie w sercu. Jego plecy oblały się potem. Z obawą przyjmował kolejne symptomy niepokoju, które były dla niego zupełną nowością – nigdy bowiem nie czuł niepokoju, a bynajmniej aż takiego.

Za pomocą Mrocznego Znaku wezwał najbardziej zaufanych śmierciożerców. Zbiegł na dół i wyszedł przed dom, by na nich oczekiwać. Nerwowo chodził w tę i z powrotem po alejce.

– Ileż można na was czekać?! – krzyknął z furią, gdy siedmiu członków jego szeregów stanęło przed nim. – Gdzie jest Snape?! – Przy tym pytaniu jego wściekłość wydała się większa.

– Nie wiemy, panie – odparł Rowle. – Nie widzieliśmy go dziś.

Tom miał ochotę paść na kolana i zacząć uderzać rękami o ziemię. Z chwilą gdy zorientował się, że Victoria uciekła, od razu pomyślał, że Severus miał z tym coś wspólnego. Teraz chciał krzyczeć. W ostatniej chwili się opanował, mając samemu sobie za złe, że sam daje się tak bardzo unosić emocjom, których to rzekomo zabraniał mieć nawet Victorii.

– Sprawa jest pilna... Zniknęła moja małżonka. Nie wraca już od ponad godziny. Nigdy wcześniej się nie oddalała bez informowania mnie, dlatego jest poważnie... Znajdźcie ją.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie w sposób, jakby ktoś opowiedział im kiepski żart. Jakim cudem mieli odnaleźć kogoś, kto mógł znajdować się wszędzie i na dodatek ukrywać się za pomocą magii?

– Proszę – dodał po chwili Czarny Pan, a jego człowiecza twarz wyglądała w tym momencie doprawdy przejmująco.

Śmierciożercy kiwnęli głowami i ruszyli w stronę bramy. Tom widział, jak szepczą coś między sobą. Wrócił do salonu i opadł na fotel. Oparł łokcie na rozłożonych kolanach, a następnie schował twarz w dłoniach. Totalnie nie rozumiał stanu, w którym się aktualnie znajdował. Nie potrafił go nawet nazwać, gdyż nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że w stan ten wchodziło wiele uczuć, których się nie spodziewał – smutek, żal, zawód, strach. I to wszystko przez jedną osobę, jedną kobietę, która ostatecznie wybrała kogoś innego i postanowiła przekreślić to wszystko, co ich łączyło. A jedno było pewne dla Czarnego Pana – ta dziewczyna była mu pisana, gdyż jako jedyna na świecie poruszyła jego wnętrzem i to na tyle mocno, że aż momentami się tego obawiał. Teraz jednak, kiedy go opuściła, jego zbudowany na tym przekonaniu – iż faktycznie jej bycie u jego boku jest przeznaczeniem – świat, zachwiał się mocno. Odpiął górne guziki koszuli, bo zrobiło mu się gorąco. Miał władzę, ludzi, potęgę... Ale przecież od kilku miesięcy nie zależało mu wyłącznie na tym. Zależało mu też na niej. A może przede wszystkim na niej?


	58. Chapter 58

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Gdy Victoria obudziła się, nie zastała Severusa obok. Nie miała pojęcia, która mogła być godzina. Przeciągnęła się i czując dziwną błogość, której nie odczuwała w takim stopniu po żadnym ze zbliżeń z Tomem, wstała z łóżka. W salonie także go nie zastała, wyszła więc na zewnątrz. Akurat świat zaczął witać, zapewne z rozkoszą, pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. Usłyszała trzask po swojej lewej stronie i zobaczyła Severusa, który szedł ku niej.

– Zdaje się, że nawet słońce ze wschodzeniem czekało specjalnie na ciebie – mruknął z przekąsem i usiadł na wielkim pniu, które stało obok ich namiotu, patrząc ze zmrużonymi oczami w stronę źródła pomarańczowego blasku.

Był już całkowicie ubrany. To przypomniało Victorii o tym, że dziś rano mieli zacząć działanie.

– Kiedy wezwiesz Dołohowa?

– Już to zrobiłem. Zjawi się w ciągu godziny.

– Zamierzałeś mnie obudzić? – Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem.

On jednak zerknął na nią z chłodem, jakby zupełnie nie pamiętał tej cudownej, namiętnej nocy, której koniec odkładali na jak najpóźniej.

– Oczywiście zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nawet przy Dołohowie powinniśmy zgrywać pozory i nie dawać do zrozumienia, że jest coś między nami? Myślę, że zrozumie, iż razem postanowiliśmy zrobić cokolwiek w sprawie położenia kresu rządów Czarnego Pana, jednak dodatkowy fakt, że mamy przy tym romans, może go nieco... zdystansować. A tego nam nie potrzeba.

Kiwnęła głową i wróciła do namiotu, by się ubrać. Założyła purpurową sukienkę żakietową i wykonała poranną toaletę. Gdy wyszła przed namiot, by oznajmić Severusowi, że udało jej się za pomocą czarów przyrządzić śniadanie – tosty, jajecznicę oraz kawę, akurat pojawił się Dołohow.

– Witaj! – Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego, gdy ten przywitał się już ze Snape'em. – Dobrze trafiłeś. Chodź, zjesz z nami śniadanie.

Antonin Dołohow chętnie przystał na tę propozycję i wszyscy troje weszli do namiotu, gdzie usiedli przy niewielkim stole w kuchni.

– Najpierw powiedz, jak wygląda sytuacja. Na jak wielką skalę nas poszukują? – zapytał Snape.

– Na wielką, niepotrzebnie pytasz, przecież się chyba domyślasz – odparł natychmiast Antonin i spojrzał na Victorię. – Czarny Pan nie był w stanie nigdy zaakceptować nawet faktu, że zwykły, przeciętny śmierciożerca od niego odchodzi, a co dopiero ukochana żonka...

– Wiesz może, jak on się trzyma? – zapytała z niepewnością Vicky, upijając łyk kawy i patrząc uważnie na Antonina.

Ten spojrzał na nią z ironicznym uśmiechem.

– A jak myślisz? – zapytał i umilkł na dłuższą chwilę. – Szaleje bez ciebie. Jeśli nie zamierzasz do niego wrócić, to lepiej się pospieszcie z tym, co zamierzacie... On niedługo stanie się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny, niż kiedykolwiek. Chyba czuje, że wszystko zaczyna mu się wymykać. Ty – spojrzał na Vicky – i my, śmierciożercy. Będzie próbował wszystkiego, by nas zatrzymać, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, prawda, Snape?

– Zdaję – odparł po chwili namysłu Severus. – I w istocie chcemy wszystko szybko załatwić, dlatego zmuszeni jesteśmy prosić cię o pomoc. Każdy ma już dosyć Czarnego Pana, który nie wnosi nam, śmierciożercom, nic nowego, żadnego ułatwienia w życiu, jak obiecywał, a skupia się tylko na sobie, swoich potrzebach, dobrze o tym wiesz. Byśmy jednak mogli rozpocząć naszą misję, musimy zdobyć pewną informację od brata Victorii, Dracona...

– I nie wiecie, gdzie on jest – wszedł mu w słowo Antonin i, kończąc ostatniego tosta, oparł się o oparcie krzesła i spojrzał w sufit, w zamyśleniu. – Też go dawno nie widziałem.

– Merlinie, Draco... Gdzieś ty się podział...? – Victoria wlepiła zmartwione spojrzenie w stół, a później przelotnie spojrzała na Severusa.

– Spróbuj go odszukać – rzekł Snape, zwracając się do Dołohowa. – Bez niego nie zaczniemy naszej misji, a jeśli jej nie zaczniemy, do końca życia będziemy musieli się ukrywać po lasach. Nie żeby mi się to podobało, gdy za towarzyszkę mam rozkapryszoną dziewczynkę, brakuje mi mądrych książek i nie mam stanowiska do warzenia eliksirów...

Antonin zachichotał, dolewając sobie do kubka kawy.

– Wybacz, Vicky... – spojrzał na nią wymownie, po czym zwrócił się do Severusa: – A więc przebywanie z żoną Czarnego Pana nie jest tak niesamowitym wrażeniem, jak się wszystkim wydaje?

– Przecież teraz z nią przebywasz, to po co mnie o to pytasz?

– Ach, nie chodzi mi o zwykłe siedzenie i rozmawianie...

– Nic poza tym mnie z nią nie łączy – odparł Snape i skrzywił się, patrząc na Victorię, jakby te niewygodne pytania były jej winą. – Dobrze wygląda, ale nie mój typ. Poza tym, dla mnie osobiście, liczy się też inteligencja...

– Uważaj, mówisz do królowej – odrzekła Victoria ze zmrużonymi oczami.

– Żartujesz? – zaśmiał się gorzko. – Uciekając ze mną i błagając mnie o pomoc w pokonaniu Czarnego Pana zrezygnowałaś z tego tytułu.

Dołohow przysłuchiwał im się z rozbawieniem, kompletnie nie mając pojęcia, że Severus tylko udawał. Victoria jedynie to podejrzewała, niemniej bolesne uwagi Snape'a na jej temat brzmiały bardzo realistycznie...

– No cóż, Vicky, nawet jeśli Snape mówi, że nie jesteś w jego typie, to pociesz się tym, iż każdy inny śmierciożerca cię pragnie. Zresztą... po co to mówię... nim zostałaś żoną Czarnego Pana, sporo czasu spędzałaś z nami i doskonale wiesz, jak na nas działasz.

– Och, nawet Czarny Pan nie jest tak bezpośredni jak wy, śmierciożercy płci męskiej...

– Wolimy nie słuchać, jaki jest Czarny Pan, gdy jesteś z nim sam na sam – skrzywił się Snape i spojrzał na Dołohowa, jakby szukając u niego przytaknięcia, lecz ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się pod nosem, więc zmienił temat na bardziej właściwy: – A więc możemy liczyć na twoją pomoc? Postarasz się, w miarę szybko, odnaleźć młodego Malfoy'a?

– Postaram się – odparł, już rzeczowym tonem, Antonin i podniósł się z krzesła. – Sam szczerze liczę na to, że zdołamy odebrać Czarnemu Panu wszelkie wygody... Nie po to ginęli nasi przyjaciele, nasza rodzina – tu spojrzał znacząco na Victorię – aby on teraz troszczył się wyłącznie o siebie. Poza tym... sama jego człowiecza postać, ślub z tobą, Vicky, potem te romanse, gromadzenie bogactw, nowe dwory... To zupełnie nie w stylu starego Czarnego Pana, dla którego rzeczywiście władza, czysta krew i my, śmierciożercy, byliśmy najważniejsi. Możecie na mnie liczyć.

Snape kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, a Victoria uśmiechnęła się. Została w kuchni i zaczęła sprzątać naczynia, podczas gdy Severus odprowadzał Antonina.

– W co ty pogrywasz? – zapytała, gdy znalazła się w salonie, a on właśnie wrócił. – Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że nic nas nie łączy, a nie robić ze mnie za głupią dla ciebie i umniejszać w jego oczach.

Snape wywrócił oczami, siadając w fotelu.

– Nie będę ryzykował powodzenia tej misji, a więc i naszego życia i przyszłości, dla twojej dobrej opinii w oczach jakiegoś śmierciożercy. Życie z Czarnym Panem tak cię wywyższyło w swoich własnych oczach, że nie można powiedzieć o tobie czegokolwiek, niż że jesteś piękna, wspaniała, mądra...

– Nieprawda. Ale trudno wymagać, bym nie zdenerwowała się, gdy siedzę obok ciebie, a ty mówisz o mnie, jakbym nie istniała, a raczej w ogóle się nie liczyła.

– Powinienem był przewidzieć, że ambicje dziewczyny, z której ktoś zrobił władczynię, mogą być ciężkie do wytrzymania... – powiedział, jakby do siebie, ale na tyle głośno, aby słyszała.

Spojrzała na niego z urazem, jednak przy Tomie nauczyła się milczeć i nie wyrzucać na głos swoich pretensji, a więc nic nie odpowiedziała, siadając w drugim fotelu.

– Ty chyba sobie faktycznie zdajesz sprawę z tego, co powiedziałem przy Dołohowie? – rzekł, przyglądając się jej zbolałemu spojrzeniu. – Teraz, gdy uciekłaś od Czarnego Pana, nie jesteś już żadną królową, władczynią. Wybij sobie to wszystko z głowy i pogódź się z tym, że gdy już cofniemy się w czasie i zniszczymy diadem, to po powrocie nie będziesz nikim więcej, jak tylko byłą śmierciożerczynią, którą Dumbledore, a jeśli nie on, to ktoś inny, kogo wtajemniczymy, łaskawie uniewinni i cudem unikniesz pocałunku dementora, podobnie zresztą, jak ja. Czeka cię zupełnie inna rzeczywistość, zdajesz sobie sprawę?

Victoria zacisnęła zęby, patrząc przed siebie. Wolała nie myśleć na ten temat.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę – odparła.

Do wieczora nie rozmawiali. Godziny im się przez to dłużyły, ale żadne nie zamierzało przełamać ciszy, która nastąpiła. Dopiero ponowne pojawienie się Dołohowa wywołało poruszenie w ich cichym dniu.

– Nie znalazłeś Dracona...? – zapytała z niepokojem Victoria, która wyszła na powitanie idącemu z miejsca aportacyjnego do ich namiotu Dołohowa.

– Jeszcze nie, ale mam już pewien trop – odparł i objął ją przyjacielsko ramieniem, gdyż ten wieczór był wyjątkowo zimny, a ona nie miała na sobie nic, poza tą samą sukienką, którą założyła rano.

Weszli do namiotu. Severus stał przy sofie.

– Wracam z pewnego pubu, który znajduje się niedaleko Hogsmeade. Podobno Malfoy był tam widziany tydzień temu... Obawiam się więc, że poszukiwania mogą się przedłużyć. On może być teraz wszędzie. Nocą nie będę ryzykował z szukaniem go, tym bardziej, że działam w pojedynkę. Gdyby ktoś doniósł Czarnemu Panu, że za bardzo węszę, mogłoby się to źle skończyć...

Usiadł w fotelu i wyciągnął zza szaty butelkę Ognistej Whisky.

– Pomyślałem, że możecie się tu sami nudzić, a i ja nie mam co robić ani do kogo się zwrócić w ostatnim czasie – rzekł. – No i zapewne nie macie na składzie takich rarytasów – wskazał na alkohol.

Victoria usiadła w drugim fotelu, dokładnie naprzeciwko Snape'a, który zasiadł na sofie.

– Coś tam chyba mamy, jeszcze nie odkryłam pełnej zawartości tego namiotu... – rzekła Vicky z uśmiechem, przywołując z kuchni trzy szklanki.

Snape polał alkohol i z rozkoszą upił kilka łyków ulubionego trunku.

– Niemal jak za dawnych lat, gdy Victoria jeszcze bawiła się z nami na przyjęciach...! – Antonin wypił naraz zawartość swojej szklanki i spojrzał na dziewczynę.

– Och, ty naprawdę musiałeś za mną tęsknić – zaśmiała się, nie zauważając lekko skrzywionego wyrazu twarzy Severusa. – Słuchaj... – spojrzała na Dołohowa. – Jeśli poszukiwania Dracona w pojedynkę, uważasz, mogą iść dość mozolnie, to właściwie znam kogoś, kto mógłby z pewnością ci pomóc. Kolejna osoba, której możemy zaufać – rzekła i zerknęła z błyszczącymi oczami na Snape'a.

– Tylko nie mów, że Tom Marvolo Riddle – Severus wywrócił oczami, po chwili jednak skupiając spojrzenie na jej twarzy.

– Ludwik! Mogę poręczyć za niego. Na pewno nam pomoże. Od początku nie czuł się dobrze jako śmierciożerca...

– Pewnie masz rację – wtrącił się Antonin. – Ludwik nie odpowiada na wezwania Czarnego Pana, odkąd wojna się skończyła. Ryzykuje tym wiele, gdyż, gdyby Czarny Pan, lub któryś z jego wiernych sług, się na niego natknął, miałby facet przewalone. To ten twój kochanek z Hogwartu, co nie? – uśmiechnął się do Victorii.

– Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś... – Vicky spojrzała wymownie w górę. – To nie był mój kochanek. Po Hogwarcie, owszem, krążyła taka pogłoska, nawet przeze mnie samą potwierdzania, ale z powodu mego męża. On chciał, abym romansowała z Ludwikiem, więc musiałam udawać, że w istocie to robię. I tyle. Nigdy między mną a nim do niczego nie doszło, więc jak już chcesz go nazywać moim kochankiem, to powinieneś dodać do tego: niedoszły.

Antonin pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Kazał ci romansować z jakimś innym facetem? A teraz rozpacza, że uciekłaś? Dramat. Całkiem mu odbiło. A jeśli chodzi o tego twojego... niedoszłego kochanka... to w zasadzie... mógłby mi się faktycznie przydać w tym szukaniu igły w stogu siana. Co myślisz? – spojrzał na Severusa.

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wypowiem się, bo nie znam tego człowieka na tyle dobrze. Jeśli jednak Malfoy uważa, że rozsądnym krokiem jest powierzyć niepewnej osobie nasz los, to...

– To nie jest niepewna osoba i dobrze o tym wiesz – powiedziała Victoria, mrużąc na niego oczy. – Kiedyś, ryzykując wiele, powiedział mi, że znalazł się w szeregach Toma przez przypadek i nie czuje żadnej więzi ze śmierciożercami. Na mnie mu zależało, lubił mnie i jestem pewna, że mógłby nam pomóc, a więc także tobie, Antoninie.

 _No właśnie, doskonale wiem, że na tobie mu zależy, ślepy by to zauważył_ , pomyślał z przekąsem Snape, patrząc, jak Victoria za pomocą Mrocznego Znaku wzywa Ludwika.

Po dziesięciu minutach usłyszeli kroki na zewnątrz. Vicky wyszła, by powitać – lekko zdezorientowanego – mężczyznę o jasnych włosach i ostrych, męskich rysach twarzy.

– Witajcie – rzekł Ludwik, wchodząc do środka i zajmując wolne miejsce na sofie, a więc obok Snape'a. – Jestem szczerze zaskoczony twym wezwaniem, Victorio... – Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która właśnie siadała. – Słyszałem o waszej ucieczce. Czy mogę się wam w czymś przydać?

– Najpierw spróbuj nam udowodnić, że nie jesteś z tych, którzy po wyjściu stąd polecą do Czarnego Pana i zdradzą – rzucił Snape, krzyżując ręce na ramionach.

– Właściwie możemy pominąć tę część, gdyż wiem, że nie jesteś – powiedziała Vicky, patrząc z przesłodzonym uśmiechem na Severusa, a następnie, z powagą już, na Ludwika. – Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. Wraz z Severusem chcemy wypełnić misję, której celem jest pokonanie Czarnego Pana. Dołohow nam pomaga. Sam pewnie słyszysz, co się dzieje... Czarodzieje, rzecz oczywista, nie chcą Czarnego Pana za swego króla. Nawet śmierciożercy pragną swobody, a więc odcięcia się od niego...

– Ciebie, Victorio, rozumiem – przerwał jej Ludwik. – Wiem, że w środku zawsze byłaś dobra, ale... wy? – spojrzał na Snape'a i Dołohowa. – Przepraszam... Muszę zapytać... Czy to oby na pewno nie jakiś sprawdzian? Victorio, chyba mnie tutaj nie zwabiłaś na śmierć za niewierność? Chyba teraz nie mówisz tego wszystkiego po to, abym zgodził się wam pomóc, co będzie równać się z uznaniem mnie za zdrajcę...?

– Och, oczywiście, że nie! – Victoria wstała i przeniosła się na sofę, obok Ludwika. Ścisnęła go za dłoń i zaczęła mówić dalej: – Oni dwaj naprawdę także pragną pokonania Czarnego Pana. Rozumiem, że trudno ci w to uwierzyć, ale nie kłamię. Jeśli chodzi o to, w czym mógłbyś nam pomóc, to wraz z Dołohowem odszukajcie mego brata... Może mieć on ważną informację, bez której nie zaczniemy z Severusem naszej misji. Zgadzasz się?

Ludwik patrzył długo najpierw na Dołohowa, potem Snape'a, aż w końcu jego wzrok spoczął na Victorii i wtedy, zdaje się, dopiero podjął decyzję.

– Zgadzam się – rzekł.

Vicky uśmiechnęła się z ulgą i przywołała z kuchni czwartą szklankę, którą po chwili napełniła Ognistą Whisky i podała Ludwikowi.

Tom siedział w fotelu i patrzył przed siebie. W salonie panowała ciemność – mimo iż słońce jeszcze całkowicie nie zaszło – z powodu szczelnie zasłoniętych okien. Wyczekiwał. Gdy usłyszał otwieranie drzwi, a następnie kroki, poczuł pewną ulgę. W pomieszczeniu pojawiła się kobieta o ciemnych, długich, pokręconych włosach. Jej twarz wyrażała smutek, postawa niechęć do wszystkiego. Szata posiadała liczne zabrudzenia.

– Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby przez ostatnie dwa miesiące gdzieś się bez celu błąkać, włóczyć, Bello... – rzekł z wyraźnym zawodem w głosie.

– Panie – spojrzała w jego ciemne oczy, które widziała niezwykle słabo, z powodu ciemności. – Byłam w...

Tom uniósł dłoń.

– Nie pytam cię, gdzie byłaś. Nie interesuje mnie to i nie chcę tracić czasu na wysłuchiwanie tego. Przebierz się w sukienkę, która znajduje się w jadalni. Za pięć minut się tam zjawię i zjemy wspólnie kolację.

Bellatriks, z nietypowym dla siebie drżeniem ust, skinęła głową i wyszła z salonu. Tom zdawał sobie sprawę, że ostatnie wydarzenia – szczególnie śmierć siostry – i jakieś niepowodzenia w życiu, odcisnęły na niej wielkie piętno. Nie była już tą samą, twardą, zimną kobietą, której każdy się bał. W tym momencie jednak to, jaka była, nie miało dla niego najmniejszego znaczenia.

Udał się do jadalni. Bellatriks stała obok stołu w czerwonej, satynowej sukience i patrzyła z przerażeniem na swoje odbicie w lustrze, które znajdowało się przy ścianie.

– Panie... To suknia Victorii...

– Wiem – odparł spokojnie Tom.

Podszedł do niej i uniósł swą różdżkę. Bellatriks spięła się i zamknęła oczy, co przyjął z niezadowoleniem – czyżby stała się aż tak słaba i bezbronna? – po czym przejechał różdżką po jej włosach, a one zaczęły się prostować.

– Otwórz oczy – zażądał.

Wykonała rozkaz. Machnął różdżką. Poczuła dziwne pieczenie w oczach. Podeszła z przerażeniem do lusterka i spostrzegła, że jej oczy nie są już ciemne, a... niebieskie.

– To tylko tymczasowe. Za kilka godzin odzyskasz normalny kolor. – Zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, po czym rzekł: – Victoria jest do ciebie podobna... Jest mieszanką ciebie i Narcyzy. Teraz, gdy masz jej kolor oczu i ułożenie włosów... Obróć się przodem do mnie...

Bella, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co słyszy, odwróciła się od lusterka, stając na wprost Toma. Patrzył na nią długo. Nie mogła odgadnąć, co kryło się w jego oczach.

W ciszy zjedli kolację. Mężczyzna niemal nie spuszczał wzroku z Belli, która rzeczywiście przypominała w tym momencie Victorię.

– Chodź za mną – rozkazał, gdy już zjedli.

Lestrange udała się za Tomem i zdała sobie sprawę, że jako Lord Voldemort nie przerażał jej tak bardzo, jak pod tą człowieczą postacią.

Zaprowadził ją na górę, do sypialni. Wstrzymała oddech, gdy zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Popchnął ją delikatnie na łóżko i zaczął zdzierać z niej sukienkę.

– Panie... – jęknęła po chwili, czując, że psychicznie tego nie wytrzyma.

Kiedyś oddała by wszystko, aby znaleźć się w ramionach Czarnego Pana, ale nie teraz, kiedy życie jej całkowicie obrzydło oraz kiedy on, całując ją, wyobrażał sobie na jej miejscu kogoś innego.

– Nie mów tak do mnie – warknął, obejmując oba jej nadgarstki swoją jedną dłonią. – Nie mów, bo psujesz moje wyobrażenie...

Zaczął całować jej szyję. Nim jednak zdobył się na cokolwiek więcej, położył się na miejscu obok niej i objął ją rękami, nie zwracając uwagi na jej drżenie. Szeptał jej do ucha:

– Moja... Moja Victorio...


	59. Chapter 59

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Minęły trzy dni. Dołohow i Ludwik wciąż nie odszukali Dracona. Victoria, Snape zapewne zresztą też, zaczynała się poważnie martwić. Zbyt długo to wszystko trwało... Czarny Pan, im dłużej wiedział o jej ucieczce ze Snape'em, podczas gdy oni wciąż stali w miejscu, mógł wkrótce trafić na jakichś ich trop. Ponadto w świecie czarodziejów było coraz gorzej. Tom, zajęty wysyłaniem śmierciożerców w coraz to nowe miejsca, by szukali tam Victorii oraz zajmowaniem się zabezpieczaniem swojej władzy, kompletnie nie myślał o poddanych. Nawet jeśli faktycznie przed ucieczką Victorii nie było tak tragicznie, to teraz zaczynało być, jeśli chodzi o poziom życia przeciętnych czarodziejskich rodzin.

– Może zaryzykujmy i przenieśmy się w czasie? – zapytała Vicky Severusa pewnego słonecznego popołudnia, gdy siedzieli przed namiotem i czekali, jak co dzień, na pojawienie się Dołohowa i Ludwika. – Spróbujemy odszukać ten diadem... A jeśli go nie znajdziemy, wrócimy i będziemy się dalej zastanawiać, co robić. Severusie... Tom nas w końcu dopadnie...

– Nie zaryzykujemy bez wiedzy, gdzie szukać diademu – powiedział Snape twardym tonem. – Poza tym, niektóre zmieniacze czasu, znane z dawnych lat, były jednorazowego użycia. Skąd wiesz, że i ten taki nie jest? Nie zmarnujemy bez powodu naszej jedynej szansy.

Victoria spuściła głowę. Z dnia na dzień czuła coraz większy niepokój.

– Niestety, wciąż nie odnaleźliśmy twojego brata – poinformował ją Dołohow, gdy pojawili się godzinę później z Ludwikiem.

– To naprawdę dziwna sprawa – rzekł Ludwik. – Szukamy go także za pomocą magicznych sposobów... Na przykład w różnych miejscach rzucamy zaklęcia, które mówią nam, czy Draco w ostatnim czasie się w nich znajdywał. I wychodzi na to, że nie było go tak naprawdę w ostatnim czasie nigdzie, gdzie występuje jakakolwiek czarodziejska cywilizacja, oczywiście w tym kraju.

Vicky przygryzła swojego kciuka, zaczynając ze zdenerwowania chodzić w tę i z powrotem.

– A co jeśli on nie żyje? – zapytała po chwili. – Jeśli Tom, aby mnie osłabić, go dopadł i zamordował?!

Spojrzała na nich ze strachem.

– Nie ma żadnych podstaw, by tak przypuszczać... – odezwał się Snape, jednak niezbyt przekonująco.

– Nie ma?! – Victoria obróciła się gwałtownie w jego stronę. – To gdzie on, do cholery, jest?

– Mamy dla ciebie jeszcze jedną wiadomość, Victorio. Może nawet od niej powinienem był zacząć... – powiedział po chwili milczenia Dołohow. – Yaxley chce się z tobą spotkać. Nie wiedzieć jakim cudem, domyślił się, że mam z tobą kontakt. Kazał ci oznajmić, że Czarny Pan także o tym wie. – Wyraźnie zbladł, gdy powiedział to na głos. – I że chce ci przekazać parę rzeczy za pośrednictwem Yaxley'a. Sam nie weźmie udziału w rozmowie. Jeśli się nie zgodzisz... zabiją mnie.

Victoria, bez słowa, wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi oczami. Snape w tym czasie wyciągnął różdżkę i wymierzył nią w Dołohowa i Ludwika.

– Jak się niby dowiedział? – wysyczał.

– No chyba nie sądzisz, że sam na siebie doniosłem! – odparł z gniewem Dołohow.

– A ty?! Ciebie też podejrzewają? – Snape zwrócił się do Ludwika.

– Mnie podejrzewają zapewne od samego początku, bo po bitwie odciąłem się od śmierciożerców. Szukają mnie, niezależnie od tego, czy wam pomagam, czy nie. Więc lepiej odłóż tę różdżkę, Snape – odparł Ludwik.

Snape jednak nie odłożył różdżki tylko, nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, rzucił zaklęcia sprawdzające na dwóch mężczyzn.

– Nie jesteście pod działaniem żadnych czarów – stwierdził po chwili z ulgą. – Jakim cudem on się dowiedział o tobie, Dołohow?

– Nie mam pojęcia. Każdy śmierciożerca jest zapewne szczegółowo obserwowany, odkąd zniknęliście z Victorią, czy oby nikt nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Może zauważyli, że za często znikam, nie tłumacząc się, gdzie... Nie wiem. Jeśli mnie od jakiegoś czasu szpiegowali, nietrudno było zobaczyć, że każdego dnia gdzieś znikam. I w dodatku trzymam się z Ludwikiem, który uchodził za kochanka Victorii, a więc może podejrzewają, że i teraz ma z nią kontakt.

Wreszcie spojrzeli na Victorię. Siedziała na pniu i wpatrywała się w zachodzące słońce z przerażeniem wymalowanym na twarzy. W końcu podniosła się i rozłożyła ręce.

– Wiedziałam, że tak będzie! – krzyknęła. – Gdziekolwiek nie pójdę, cokolwiek nie zrobię, z kimkolwiek nie będę... on zawsze będzie wiedział! Zawsze będzie o krok przede mną, pełen determinacji, by zagrodzić mi dalszą drogę!

– Co zamierzasz począć? – zapytał Snape.

– A co mogę?! – odparła, próbując pohamować łzy bezsilności. – Nie skażę Dołohowa na śmierć! Spotkam się z Yaxley'em! To jedyne, co mogę zrobić... Przecież nie będziemy się wszyscy ukrywać po lasach! – Spojrzała na Antonina i Ludwika. – Nie wiadomo, czy z Severusem w ogóle cokolwiek osiągniemy. Bez Dracona nie możemy zacząć. Nie rozkażę wam przy nas pozostać i z nami, Merlin wie ile, chować się...

– Naprawdę chcesz iść do Yaxley'a? – Snape patrzył na nią lodowato. – A jaką masz gwarancję, że na jego dworze nie będzie się czaić stu śmierciożerców, którzy natychmiast cię pojmą i odstawią Czarnemu Panu? Jaką masz pewność, że nawet jeśli ci nic nie zrobią i wrócisz z tego spotkania, to faktycznie nie zabiją Dołohowa za kontakty z tobą? Idąc do niego zaprzepaścisz jedyną szansę na uwolnienie się od Czarnego Pana. Zaprzepaścisz cały nasz plan.

– Plan?! – Victoria spojrzała na niego. – Jaki my mamy plan?! Siedzenie w środku jakiegoś lasu i czekanie na wieści od Dracona, który być może nie żyje?! To jest ten nasz plan?!

– Sama mnie wezwałaś i pokazałaś list od pseudo-Magnusa oraz jego wynalazek! Sama chciałaś tego użyć, by pokonać Czarnego Pana! A teraz nagle okazuje się, że myślałaś, iż to będzie prostsze, niż zrobienie sobie kanapki! – Pomasował się po skroniach, czując, że z nerwów aż boli go głowa. – A może ty po prostu chcesz wrócić do swojego ukochanego i tylko czekałaś na okazję ku temu? Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to.

Dołohow i Ludwik nie wiedzieli, gdzie patrzeć. Victoria pokręciła głową, zerkając ze zmrużonymi oczami na Snape'a, niczym na największego wroga.

– Wiesz, nie będę na tyle bezczelna, co ty, i powiem tylko tyle, że nie będę nikogo poświęcać. Ani Dołohowa, ani Ludwika, ani nawet ciebie, skończony idioto!

– Mnie?! A jak niby miałabyś mnie poświęcić?! Oczywiście poza bezpośrednim doniesieniem na mnie twemu mężowi, co być może pewnego dnia w końcu zrobisz...!

– Jak?! A tak, że skoro on zdołał dowiedzieć się, że Dołohow ma z nami kontakt, kiedy ten nie zostawiał po sobie żadnych śladów, to prędzej czy później trafi na nas! A my, jak sam doskonale widzisz, wciąż stoimy w miejscu i nie zapowiada się, by uległo to zmianie!

– No tak, to leć do Yaxley'a, a od niego prosto do Czarnego Pana. Żałuję, że w ogóle cię od niego zabrałem. Powinnaś była tam zostać. W końcu przy nim jest twoje miejsce – powiedział dobitnie Snape, odwracając się i idąc w głąb lasu. Gdy znalazł się już niedaleko miejsca, gdzie kończyły się ich zaklęcia zabezpieczające, obrócił się do niej i powiedział: – Ja przenoszę się w jakieś inne miejsce, daleko stąd, póki Czarny Pan jeszcze mnie nie znalazł i nie zabił za porwanie ciebie. Przy okazji będę próbował szukać Dracona. Mam przy sobie ten Zmieniacz Czasu i, jeśli mi się uda, sam wypełnię tę misję. A wy dwaj – spojrzał na Dołohowa i Ludwika – będziecie bezpieczni, kiedy Victoria już wróci do niego i poprosi, aby wam darował. Tak chyba będzie dla was najlepiej. I dla ciebie. – Spojrzał na nią. – Tylko przy nim będziesz prawdziwie bezpieczna. Nie przy mnie.

Victoria wpatrywała się w niego z szokiem w oczach.

– Naprawdę? Zostawiasz mnie? Teraz, kiedy każda droga, jaką obiorę, jest zupełnie niepewna?

– Ze mną twoja droga jest, jak sama widzisz, najbardziej niepewna. Tylko w taki sposób mogę zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Powodzenia. Może jeszcze kiedyś na siebie trafimy. Tobie uczucia nie pozwalają stanąć w pełni przeciw niemu. Sam więc spróbuję go zniszczyć i położyć w końcu kres całej tej chorobie zła, która opanowała nasz świat – rzekł, odwracając się i przechodząc przez barierę zaklęć.

Victoria, z ustami rozwartymi w niemym krzyku rozpaczy, patrzyła, jak się deportuje.

– Zachował się jak największy skurwysyn, ale, jeśli faktycznie zamierzaliście dalej czekać na Dracona, to... chyba dobrze zrobił. Nie ma sensu dalej stać w miejscu – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili Dołohow. – Czarny Pan już jest na twoim tropie.

– Co zamierzasz? – zapytał ją Ludwik.

Vicky, próbując z całych sił zachować trzeźwe myślenie i nie pozwolić emocjom wypłynąć, spojrzała na nich.

– Spotkam się z Yaxley'em – powiedziała, unosząc głowę. – Nie będzie miał prawa mnie dotknąć, zrobić mi krzywdy. Wciąż jestem królową i mam nad nim władzę. Jeśli jednak faktycznie spotkanie z nim to pułapka, to... po prostu wrócę do Toma i, albo mi wybaczy, albo resztę moich dni spędzę u jego boku w totalnej nędzy i niełasce.

– Pamiętaj, że sporo śmierciożerców jest po twojej stronie – rzekł Ludwik. – Zawsze możesz ich zjednoczyć i otwarcie wystąpić przeciw Voldemortowi.

Victoria kiwnęła głową.

– Pamiętam. I jeżeli tylko wrócę z tego spotkania z Yaxley'em, zacznę zbierać siły.

– Nie możesz zacząć już teraz, zamiast ryzykować z wizytą u Yaxley'a? – Dołohow popatrzył na nią niepewnie.

– Nie. Idąc do Yaxley'a udowodnię mojemu mężowi, że nie uciekłam dla miłości z Severusem, jak on zapewne myśli, a po to, by odmienić los czarodziejów, co właśnie zamierzam zrobić. Pokażę, że moje zamiary są całkowicie poważne i że się go nie boję, że chcę grać czysto. A poza tym, godząc się na wizytę, odbiorę mu pretekst do zabicia ciebie, Antoninie.

Dołohow kiwnął głową. Weszli do środka namiotu.

– Udam się do Yaxley'a jeszcze dzisiaj... Sama. Przed tym jednak, musicie spełnić moją prośbę. Chcę, wreszcie nie tylko z opowieści, przekonać się, jak naprawdę wygląda życie w czarodziejskich miasteczkach. Chcę zobaczyć na własne oczy świat, którym podobno władam wraz z moim mężem. Bo, bez względu na to czy mi się to podoba, czy nie, nie tylko on jest odpowiedzialny za społeczeństwo. Ja także jestem. Zabierzcie mnie do takiego miasteczka, proszę. – Spojrzała na nich. – A następnie udam się do Yaxley'a. Wy nie będziecie mi towarzyszyć. Jeśli to jest zasadzka, to na pewno są odpowiednio przygotowani i wasza dwójka nic nie zdziała, a wręcz się uratuje, dobrze? Jeśli bym nie wróciła... proszę, odnajdźcie mojego brata... Upewnijcie się, że on żyje, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

– O co tylko prosisz – odparł Ludwik.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego.

– Gdy udam się do Yaxley'a, wróćcie tutaj i czekajcie na mnie w tym namiocie. A teraz... przebiorę się i możemy ruszać.

Zniknęła w sypialni. Po kilkunastu minutach wyszła z niej w białej, eleganckiej sukience do kolan, z czarnymi guziczkami przebiegającymi przez całą jej długość, oraz z białym kapeluszem na głowie. Na nogach miała czarne buty na obcasie.

– Możemy ruszać – powiedziała i, nie czekając na nich, wyszła z namiotu.

Deportowali się. Wylądowali na środku jakiegoś placyku, obok pomnika przedstawiającego jakiegoś wielkiego czarodzieja, być może założyciela miasta. Wokół placu ulokowane były domy, sklepy z czarodziejskimi przedmiotami, park.

– Na pozór wszystko wydaje się w porządku, nieprawdaż? – Ludwik spojrzał na Victorię, która rozglądała się po spokojnej okolicy. – Obawy, śmierć, straszliwa choroba duszy spowodowana strachem, wykańcza tych ludzi dopiero w środku, w ich domach. Na zewnątrz nikt nie ma prawa pokazywać, że coś jest nie tak... Nakaz wymyślony przez Czarnego Pana – uśmiechnął się do niej kwaśno. – Może zapukamy do któregoś z domów?

– Dobrze. Ale nie ujawniajcie, kim jestem. Udawajmy, że jesteśmy zwykłymi śmierciożercami – powiedziała i ruszyli ku jednemu z budynków.

Zapukali. Otworzyła im kobieta w podeszłym wieku i, rozpoznając ich szaty śmierciożerców, struchlała.

– Tak...?

– Kontrola. Chcemy sprawdzić, w imieniu króla czarodziejów, Czarnego Pana, czy wszystko jest tu w porządku – powiedział grobowym tonem Dołohow i wszedł do środka, nie czekając na zaproszenie.

Ludwik i Victoria udali się za nim. Vicky z niepewnością rozglądała się po wnętrzu domu. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko było w porządku. Paprocie w donicach, ładne tapety, zapach zupy unoszący się w powietrzu, w kuchni naczynia, które właśnie same się zmywały, ogólny ład i porządek. Dopiero gdy dotarli do salonu, zatrzymali się i wpatrzyli w starszego mężczyznę, który siedział w fotelu i patrzył na nich z nieopisanym przerażeniem.

– Przyszli do nas! Lidio, uciekaj! – krzyknął zachrypniętym głosem i zasłonił się rękami.

Victoria nie rozumiała reakcji tego człowieka. Ludwik i Dołohow jednak spodziewali się czegoś takiego. Oni znali prawdę. Wiedzieli, jak to wszystko wyglądało w rzeczywistości. To Victorii Tom wmawiał, że jego rządy są dobre, łaskawe dla ludzi, jak przecież nie było...

– Toż to tylko wizyta kontrola – rzekła Victoria, zbliżając się do człowieka, który patrzył na nią przez palce. – Chcemy sprawdzić, czy wszystko u was w porządku.

– To wasza nowa taktyka? – Starszy człowiek zadrżał. – Bawienie się w kotka i myszkę? Chcecie nas najpierw psychicznie umęczyć, a dopiero potem zabić?! Każdy wie, że te, rzekomo kontrole, wizyty śmierciożerców lub... – tu na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz nienawiści i strachu – waszego pana, kończą się zabójstwem przynajmniej jednej osoby z rodziny, a jeśli dzień jest lepszy, to tylko nieprawdopodobnymi torturami, po których i tak w większości się umiera... Zabijcie mnie więc! – zawołał starzec. – Oszczędźcie moją żonę!

Victoria wpatrywała się w mężczyznę z porażeniem w oczach. Milczała długo. Nie miała pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć.

– Chwila...! – Starszy człowiek poruszył się niespokojnie w fotelu. Prawdopodobnie był na tyle schorowany, że nie mógł się z niego podnieść bez wysiłku. – Czy ty... Czy ty nie jesteś żoną Voldemorta?! Nie widziałem nigdy zdjęcia tej kobiety... Jego małżonki... Ale mówią, że piękna, bijąca dziwnym blaskiem, zupełnie niepodobnym do tego zła, wśród którego żyje... Ty... pasujesz do tego opisu – zmrużył oczy, przyglądając jej się i truchlejąc na samą myśl, że stała przed nim właśnie, czy tego chciał, czy nie, królowa czarodziejów, żona najokrutniejszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie.

Vicky, wiedząc, że nie może już dłużej milczeć, uśmiechnęła się lekko, ściągając kapelusz i wlepiając spojrzenie w podłogę, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała. Po chwili podeszła do mężczyzny, kucnęła przy jego fotelu i położyła swoją dłoń na jego bladej, drżącej dłoni.

– Ma pan rację. Jestem jego żoną. Nazywam się Victoria i rzeczywiście jestem królową naszej czarodziejskiej społeczności. Być może słyszał pan pogłoski, że uciekłam od mojego męża. Są prawdziwe. Chcę zmienić rzeczywistość, w której się wszyscy znaleźliśmy. Którą nie władam ja i on, a tylko on. Chcę w końcu wprowadzić prawdziwy ład i porządek, zupełnie daleki od takiego porządku, który wprowadził on, a ja nie miałam na to żadnego wpływu, choć pewnie wielu się wydaje, że całe to zło było też moją wolą. Nie, nie było. Niech się pan nie boi. Nie pozwolę już nikogo skrzywdzić...

– Ale czy to oby tylko nie puste słowa? – zapytała cicho starsza kobieta, która otworzyła im drzwi, i stała teraz w korytarzu. – Chcielibyśmy ci wierzyć, pani, ale... Wybacz, że to powiem... Nawet jeśli faktycznie jesteś dobra i chcesz dla nas, czarodziejów, dobrze... Co ty właściwie możesz? Przecież Voldemort zwyciężył. Pokonał wszystkich. Jest potężniejszy, niż się nam wszystkim zdawało.

Victoria wyprostowała się i spojrzała na staruszkę z uśmiechem pełnym determinacji.

– Mam po swojej stronie wielu śmierciożerców, których zamierzam wkrótce zebrać i albo siłą odebrać władzę mojemu mężowi, albo zmusić go do poddania się. Mam też pewną broń, której mogę użyć przeciwko niemu... Jego własne słabości. Znam go. Wiem, co go dotknie, co osłabi. Jestem naprawdę dobrze przygotowana. Nie lękajcie się więc. Wygramy. Powiedzcie waszym sąsiadom, krewnym i przyjaciołom, że teraz nadchodzi czas mojego panowania, w którym Czarny Pan nie będzie miał swego udziału. Nie zawiodę was.

Zapanowała dłuższa cisza. Na twarzach wszystkich pojawiła się pewna nadzieja. W końcu Ludwik przerwał milczenie, patrząc na Victorię i uśmiechając się do niej z pewną figlarnością, ale jednocześnie szacunkiem.

– Ogłaszam więc mą dozgonną lojalność dla królowej.

– Życie nas wszystkich jest więc w twoich rękach. Ale patrząc na ciebie, pani, nie boję się o to – powiedział starszy mężczyzna i pochylił głowę ku Victorii.

Victoria powtarzała sobie w głowie słowa staruszka, gdy samotnie wchodziła na dwór Yaxley'a pół godziny później. Teraz już naprawdę wiedziała, że jej prawdziwą misją było uratowanie czarodziejów przed człowiekiem, z którym jeszcze niedawno dzieliła łoże, z którym żyła i którego kochała. Musiała więc zachować dziś zimną krew i nie pozwolić sobie wpaść w zasadzkę, którą być może przygotował na nią Czarny Pan za pośrednictwem Yaxley'a. Musiała być maksymalnie czujna, by przetrwać i móc w odpowiednim czasie stanąć do walki.

– A więc jednak się zjawiłaś. – Yaxley, uśmiechając się dziwnie, ukłonił się lekko w jej stronę, gdy znalazła się w jego salonie. – To doprawdy odważne z twojej strony, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że uciekłaś od Czarnego Pana i to z innym...

– Jestem królową. Czarny Pan sam nadał mi ten tytuł. Dlaczego więc miałabym się czegokolwiek bać? – uśmiechnęła się do niego z wyższością. – A może masz na myśli samego siebie? Ciebie miałabym się, więc, bać? Ach, przecież jesteś tak samo sługą dla mnie, jak i dla mego męża. Każda niegodziwość, jaką zamierzałbyś popełnić tego wieczora w stosunku do mnie, gotowa będzie przekląć twą duszę.

Z udawanym zainteresowaniem i beztroską przyglądała się wystrojowi salonu, który tak dobrze znała, gdyż niegdyś bywała w nim na przyjęciach.

– A skoro poruszyłeś już temat mojej ucieczki... Zapewne zainteresuje cię to, a także mego męża, któremu oczywiście musisz to przekazać...! Nie uciekłam po to, by romansować z Severusem. Tak naprawdę on poszedł w swoją stronę, ja swoją. Nie żyjemy w tym momencie razem, jeśli cię to interesuje. Wracając... Uciekłam po to, by ukazać mój bunt przeciwko rządom Toma. Przeciwko niemu, po prostu. I nie wrócę do niego.

Yaxley uniósł brwi. Zauważyła jednak, że każde jej słowo wywoływało na jego twarzy coraz większą obawę i niepewność, jakby już teraz myślał o tym, jak zdoła przekazać coś takiego Czarnemu Panu. Odwrócił się od niej i podszedł do barku, po czym nalał do lampek wina. Podał jej jedną.

– Och. Moje ulubione wino, które piłam u ciebie na przyjęciach – odezwała się, zamaczając usta w alkoholu. – Sentymenty...? Czyżbym jednak mogła liczyć na ciebie stojącego po mojej stronie w rywalizacji, która się szykuje, między mną, a moim mężem?

Yaxley uśmiechnął się.

– Obawiam się, że nie, aczkolwiek na pewno będę przychodził na twój grób, gdy już poniesiesz klęskę.

– Dziękuję, przyjacielu, zawsze można na ciebie liczyć. Zacznij więc mówić, co takiego chciał mi przekazać mój mąż, gdyż wolę jednak szybko opuścić twój dwór. Chyba, że już z niego nie wyjdę, co? – uśmiechnęła się. – Czyżby przed drzwiami czekali już śmierciożercy, gotowi mnie pojmać?

– Skądże? Wiesz, że Czarny Pan, a także ja oraz wszyscy lojalni mu śmierciożercy, jesteśmy poważni i honorowi. Nikt cię tutaj nie porwie, spokojnie. Wiadomość, którą chciał ci przekazać Czarny Pan, masz tutaj.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni szaty pergamin i podał go jej. Zanim przeniosła wzrok na liścik, patrzyła długo i wojowniczo Yaxley'owi w oczy.

„ _Kochany Tomie! Tak długo Cię już nie widziałam... Moje ciało drży z tęsknoty za Tobą. Moja dusza rozpada się na kawałki bez Ciebie... Słyszałam – choć może nie powinnam się w to mieszać – że Twoja żona gdzieś zniknęła. Jeśli sama odeszła, nigdy jej nie zrozumiem. Jak można było porzucić kogoś tak niezwykłego, potężnego i pięknego, jak Ty? Ja Cię kocham. Tak, Tom. Kocham Cię. Wariuję bez Ciebie. Nigdy nikt na mnie tak nie działał. Proszę... Skoro jej już nie ma... Pomyśl nad nami. Ja nigdy od Ciebie nie odejdę. Zawsze będę przy Tobie i zaakceptuję każde Twoje decyzje. Proszę... Odpisz._

 _Letycja._ "

– Czarny Pan, poza tym listem, przekazuje ci także, że jeśli do niego nie wrócisz, to nie, choć nie licz wtedy na jego litość. Jak widzisz, są inne kobiety, które mogą dać mu dużo więcej, niż ty, a więc dozgonne posłuszeństwo, szacunek, oddanie... Ale Czarny Pan jest łaskawy i uważa, że może ci wybaczyć i przyjąć cię z powrotem. Zapomni o tym, co zrobiłaś i będziecie dalej żyć razem. Może nawet weźmie pod uwagę jakieś twoje propozycje odnośnie rządów, nie będzie cię zostawiał na tak długo, jak dotychczas... Jeśli chodzi o mój komentarz co do tego – Yaxley schował dłonie za plecami, kiwając się na piętach – to naprawdę, Czarny Pan musi uważać cię za osobę iście wyjątkową, skoro po czymś takim chce bez problemu przyjąć cię z powrotem i nawet zamierza zacząć słuchać cię w rządach. Co ty więc na to?

Victoria, która stała z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, zmrużyła oczy i wpatrzyła się w posadzkę. Trzeba przyznać, że przez moment brała pod uwagę powrót do Toma. Po pierwsze zazdrość o niego, jaka ją zalała, gdy przeczytała list od Letycji, nie pomagała jej w próbie zapomnienia o tym, iż on cały czas jest w jej własnym sercu. Perspektywa tego, iż miał zacząć brać pod uwagę jej sugestie i spędzać z nią więcej czasu, także wydawała się zachęcająca, jednak... prawdopodobnie była fałszywa. Tom wiele mógł teraz obiecywać, byleby tylko do niego wróciła, a następnie zapomnieć o tych obietnicach i, na dodatek, zacząć ją jeszcze solidniej więzić, by jej ucieczka się nigdy więcej nie powtórzyła.

Nie mogła więc. Nie mogła do niego wrócić. Nawet jeśli chciała, to nie miała do tego prawa. Obiecała ludziom, że im pomoże. Musiała w końcu przywrócić porządek, unicestwić strach i bezpodstawną śmierć, która chodziła po ulicach czarodziejskich miast.

– Jeśli nie wrócisz teraz do niego – Yaxley zbliżył się do niej na krok – to rozpętasz prawdziwą wojnę, Victorio. Nie próbuj znaczyć więcej, niż w rzeczywistości znaczysz. Nigdy nie będziesz ponad nim. Nie odstawiaj scen i wróć do niego...

Vicky uśmiechnęła się, ledwo powstrzymując zaśmianie mu się prosto w twarz.

– Ty się jeszcze nie przekonałeś, ile ja w rzeczywistości znaczę. Żegnam. Przekaż mojemu mężowi, że albo zrezygnuje z władzy i zadośćuczyni całemu złu, jakie wyrządził, albo ja zrobię to za niego, ale mój sposób nie będzie mu się podobał.

I wyszła. Yaxley długo wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą stała. Po pewnym czasie jednak przeniósł się na Dwór Malfoy'ów, gdzie mieszkał Czarny Pan. Opowiedział mu całą rozmowę z Victorią. Tom na początku milczał, siedząc w fotelu i gładząc się palcem wskazującym po ustach. W końcu podniósł wzrok na śmierciożercę i zapytał:

– Na pewno wypiła wino?

– Tak. Na szczęście nie musiałem siłą jej do tego przekonywać.

– To dobrze. Skoro nie chce żyć ze mną, to nie będzie żyła w ogóle – powiedział bezbarwnym tonem Tom, po czym podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do okna, wyglądając na oblany blaskiem księżyca ogród.


	60. Chapter 60

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Victoria od Yaxley'a deportowała się od razu do lasu, a następnie przeszła przez zabezpieczające zaklęcia i dotarła do namiotu. Ludwik wyszedł jej na powitanie.

– Udało się! Jesteś! – zawołał z nieukrywaną radością.

Vicky uśmiechnęła się szeroko i odetchnęła z ulgą dopiero w tym momencie.

– Tak, udało się. Nie dałam po sobie znać, ale rzeczywiście się obawiałam, że stamtąd nie wrócę...

Dołohow, słysząc jej głos, dołączył do nich. Znajdował się paręnaście metrów za namiotem, gdzie starał się mocniej zabezpieczyć okolicę zaklęciami.

W trójkę weszli do środka i usiedli na fotelach i sofie. Victoria opowiedziała im o rozmowie z Yaxley'em. Pominęła jedynie część z listem od Letycji, gdyż nie chciała na głos przyznawać, że Czarny Pan stawiał jej takie haniebne ultimatum – albo do niego wróci, albo on pocieszy się inną. Powiedziała więc tylko, iż Tom domaga się jej powrotu, ale ona nie zamierza się tak po prostu zgodzić.

– Po tym, jak zareagował dzisiaj na nas ten staruszek... Kazał żonie uciekać, a sam zasłonił się rękami... Teraz jestem już pewna, że muszę to wszystko zmienić – powiedziała. – Muszę przywrócić spokój w sercach czarodziejów i usunąć z nich strach, który zasiał mój mąż.

– Możesz na nas liczyć, pamiętaj – rzekł Ludwik. – Myślę, że już od jutra powinniśmy zacząć kontaktować się ze śmierciożercami, którzy skorzy będą otwarcie stanąć po twojej stronie i sprzeciwić się tym Voldemortowi.

Kiwnęła głową. Dołohow w tym momencie skrzywił się, kładąc dłoń na swoim przedramieniu.

– Któryś śmierciożerca mnie wzywa – powiedział. – Nie Czarny Pan... To chyba Yaxley...

Spojrzał z rozszerzonymi oczami na Victorię, a następnie Ludwika.

– A więc może jednak nie zamierza dotrzymać obietnicy... Chcą mnie zabić... – rzekł, wpatrując się w podłogę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Victoria zamarła, milcząc. Dołohow podniósł się z fotela.

– Nie mów, że się do niego przenosisz...? – Ludwik spojrzał na niego z niepewnością.

– Muszę. Jutro mamy oficjalnie ogłosić sprzeciw Czarnemu Panu. Jeśli będą zamierzali, to i tak mnie dopadną i zabiją, przecież naszą kwaterą nie będzie ten las i namiot, nie będziemy się od jutra chować.

– Od jutra – powiedziała cicho Victoria. – Dziś jeszcze możesz się ukrywać. Nie odpowiadaj na to wezwanie.

Dołohow podszedł do niej i położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, patrząc w jej zatroskane oczy.

– Szlachetna jesteś, Victorio, ale musimy być świadomi każdego ich kroku. Jeśli tym krokiem ma być zamordowanie mnie, będziecie o tym wiedzieć. Koniec z udawaniem, że jesteśmy wierni Czarnemu Panu. Trzeba się sprzeciwić. Nie odpowiadając na wezwanie pokażę, że się boję. To osłabi nasz start. Ty także dziś ryzykowałaś, idąc do Yaxley'a. Ale, dobrze o tym wiesz, najważniejsze w tym wszystkim było pokazać swą odwagę. Ja także muszę to teraz zrobić.

Victoria długo patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. W końcu, z lekko szklistymi oczami, kiwnęła głową i ścisnęła go za dłoń, którą trzymał na jej ramieniu.

Dołohow skinął głową w jej stronę, a następnie Ludwikowi, po czym wyszedł z namiotu. Victoria westchnęła głośno, zerkając na Ludwika.

– Będzie dobrze – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej lekko. – Przed nami wszystkimi będą teraz ciężkie próby... Ale musimy być dobrej myśli. Tyle już przeszłaś...

– Tak, to prawda, ale straty bliskich osób zawsze będą boleć równie mocno... Dołohow jest moim przyjacielem, gdyż zaryzykował życie, przechodząc na stronę moją i Severusa. Jeśli zginie, to po części z mojego powodu...

– Jeśli zginie, to dlatego, że walczył o to, co było dla niego słuszne. – Ludwik wstał, podszedł do niej i uklęknął przy jej fotelu, biorąc jej dłonie w swoje. – Dobrze wiesz, że ja od początku nie czułem się w porządku jako śmierciożerca, i ty też nie. Dlatego, myślę, powinniśmy się cieszyć, że tylu śmierciożerców w końcu postanawia zejść z tej okropnej drogi, na której się znaleźli, i gotowi są sprzeciwić się Voldemortowi. Gdyby nie ty, nie wiedzieliby, za kim mogą iść i pewnie dalej tkwiliby w jego szeregach, robiąc rzeczy, których, jak ja czy ty, nie czuli sercem. Uratujesz więcej osób, niż ci się wydaje. I to tylko dlatego, że pozwolisz im za sobą stanąć. Będziesz ich przewodniczką.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się do niego i już miała zamiar coś odpowiedzieć, gdy na zewnątrz usłyszeli jakiś hałas.

– Czekaj, nie idź przede mną! – zawołał Ludwik, gdy poderwała się z miejsca.

Pierwszy dotarł do wyjścia i wyjrzał przez nie, z różdżką w pogotowiu. Ze zdziwieniem patrzył na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Victoria, gdy, stając na palcach, wyjrzała przez ramię Ludwika na zewnątrz, struchlała. Zobaczyła twarz Yaxley'a.

– Nie obawiajcie się – powiedział Dołohow, który szedł przy Yaxley'u, a właściwie go prowadził.

Yaxley był w okropnym stanie. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Jego oczy były zaczerwienione, z trudem łapał oddech. Zdawało się, że za chwilę straci przytomność albo...

– Czy on umiera?! – zapytała z niedowierzaniem Victoria, patrząc na cierpienie wymalowane na twarzy śmierciożercy.

– Tak. I nie da się go uratować – powiedział Dołohow. – Ale zanim umrze, chce ci coś powiedzieć.

Puścił Yaxley'a, który upadł na ziemię. Z trudem podparł się dłońmi o ściółkę i dźwignął się do pozycji klęczącej.

– Nie rozumiem – rzekła Victoria, wychodząc z namiotu. Ludwik stał po jej prawej stronie. – Pół godziny temu wyglądałeś całkowicie normalnie, Corbanie, cóż się stało...?

– Chciałem ci tylko przekazać, że... to ty miałaś skończyć w ten sposób... – wydyszał. – W winie, które piliśmy... była trucizna... Czarny Pan kazał mi jej dodać do twojej lampki... Trucizna była tak zaczarowana, że nie było wyboru, musiałem ją dodać, bo inaczej Czarny Pan by się dowiedział... Ale... – splunął krwią – dodałem ją, umyślnie, do swojej lampki, nie twojej... Victorio... To czas, aby ktoś inny przejął rządy... Ktoś nieco bardziej skupiający się na swoich podwładnych... Bo nawet dla nas, śmierciożerców, egocentryzm i brak honoru nowego Czarnego Pana jest... porażający... Kiedyś oddałbym życie za niego, za jego władanie... Ale on się zmienił... I takiego... wodza śmierciożerców... nie chcę... Dziś więc... oddaję to... życie... za... ciebie.

Upadł. Victoria klęknęła natychmiast przy nim, obracając go twarzą do siebie. Miał oczy zamknięte. Nie oddychał. Vicky zakryła dłońmi swoje usta, próbując powstrzymać krzyk i szloch. Ludwik położył dłoń na jej ramieniu, patrząc na Dołohowa i spojrzeniem przekazując mu, że cieszy się, iż żyje.

– Skoro nawet Yaxley ostatecznie stanął po twojej stronie – powiedział po dłuższej chwili ciszy Dołohow, gdy Victoria, ocierając policzki, podniosła się. – To, ironicznie mówiąc, obawiam się, że za Czarnym Panem stanie od jutra bardzo mało ludzi...

– To dobrze – rzekła Victoria i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Chciał mnie zabić – pociągnęła nosem i spojrzała na ciało Yaxley'a. – Bez żadnych skrupułów kazał podać mi truciznę, podczas gdy ja do dnia dzisiejszego kłóciłam się ze swoim własnym sercem, czy powinnam otwarcie wypowiadać mu wojnę, skoro przecież łączyła nas miłość... Ale teraz już wiem. Nic nas nie łączyło – powiedziała głośno. – I tylko ja mogę położyć kres jego panowaniu. Nie udało się to Harry'emu Potterowi, więc odpowiedzialność za to spadła na mnie w dniu, gdy zostałam jego żoną. Wtedy jednocześnie pojawiła się okazja, by to wykorzystać. Moją pozycję, która stopniowo coraz bardziej doprowadzała go do zmian, do wahań, do różnych słabości. Wkrótce doprowadzi go do całkowitej klęski.

Mężczyźni wyrazili swoją aprobatę co do tego, co powiedziała, po czym Dołohow zabrał ciało Yaxley'a i deportował się z nim do dalekiej rodziny Corbana, jedynej, która żyła, by im je przekazać.

– Właśnie o tym wcześniej mówiłam – powiedziała Victoria, gdy weszli z Ludwikiem do namiotu. – Ludzie, którzy są po mojej stronie, giną przez to...

– Ale słyszałaś, co powiedział Yaxley. Nawet on zdawał sobie sprawę, że to ty możesz położyć kres rządom Voldemorta. Oddał życie, bo wierzył w lepszą przyszłość.

– Oddał życie, żebym ja nie musiała oddawać swojego. To też trzeba powiedzieć na głos – objęła się ramionami, zerkając na Ludwika.

Nie miał na sobie w tym momencie szaty śmierciożercy, a szarą koszulę i czarne spodnie. Jego ciemnoblond włosy, zawijające się na czubku głowy w delikatne loki, dodawały uroku jego poważnej twarzy, z lekkim zarostem, o ostrych rysach i jednocześnie dobrodusznemu spojrzeniu.

W oczach Severusa widać było zwykle mądrość, rozwagę lub ironię, natomiast w Toma – drwinę, pewność siebie i żądzę władzy. Spojrzenie Ludwika było więc dla niej czymś niecodziennym. W jego oczach bowiem czaiła się odwaga i przyjaźń do każdego, kto odznaczał się honorem i był dobrym człowiekiem, bez względu na to, jaką drogą szedł.

– Pewnie jesteś głodna – powiedział po jakimś czasie Ludwik, być może chcąc zmienić temat i odciągnąć dziewczynę od negatywnych myśli.

– Nie mów, że potrafisz gotować. – Victoria udała się za nim do kuchni, uśmiechając się lekko.

– No cóż, niestety faktycznie tego nie powiem, ale umiem transmutować. Jak myślisz, w co się uda zamienić szyszki?

– Obawiam się, że w nic smacznego – odparła Vicky. – Ale nie martw się o to.

Podeszła do lodówki i wyciągnęła z niej warzywa, a z szafki pieczywo.

– Gdy jeszcze Severus tutaj był, udaliśmy się pewnego dnia na mugolską farmę, skąd to zdobyliśmy – wyjaśniła.

– Och, gdyby ci ludzie wiedzieli, że to królowa podebrała im pomidory, to pewnie nie mieliby wielkich pretensji – Ludwik uśmiechnął się.

– Zostawiliśmy zapłatę, nie śmiałabym niczego ukraść – odparła i zabrała się do przygotowywania kolacji, zerkając na niego z uniesionymi kącikami ust. – Masz jakąś rodzinę?

– Tak, rodziców, ale w Szkocji, nie w Anglii. Przenieśliśmy się tam, gdy byłem mały. Do Anglii wróciłem w zeszłym roku, dlatego nie jestem tutaj zbyt bardzo znany.

– I miałeś pecha trafić niemalże od razu po przeniesieniu się do Anglii na mojego męża, który wciągnął cię w swoje szeregi i na dodatek kazał zostać moim kochankiem? – uśmiechnęła się, podsuwając mu pod nos kanapki.

Usiedli przy stole i zabrali się za jedzenie.

– Niestety – odparł Ludwik, wlepiając spojrzenie w dal. – Gdy już przeniosłem się do Anglii, postanowiłem zwiedzić jeszcze parę miejsc, nim znajdę jakąś pracę na stałe i uporządkuje całkowicie swoje życie w nowym miejscu... Gdy znalazłem się w Nowej Zelandii, trafiłem tam na Voldemorta, oczywiście pod postacią Toma. Później przeklinałem wszystko, że znalazłem się w tamtym kraju akurat wtedy, kiedy on tam był... Ale teraz wiem, że był tego jakiś plus. Właściwie wiedziałem to od momentu, w którym cię poznałem. W końcu gdyby nie to, że zostałem śmierciożercą, nigdy byśmy na siebie nie trafili.

Victoria spojrzała mu z powagą w oczy, jakby nie dowierzając w to, co mówił. Nie rozumiała dlaczego, ale poczuła strach. W pierwszej chwili miała ochotę złapać go za dłoń i uśmiechnąć się czule, ale zamiast tego spuściła wzrok.

– Choć i tak lepiej by było, jakbyś go nigdy nie spotkał – powiedziała po chwili. – On niszczy ludziom życia, zdążyłeś się już o tym przekonać – posłała mu lekki uśmiech i zajęła się swoją kanapką.

W milczeniu zastanawiała się nad swoją własną reakcją. Dlaczego poczuła nagły dystans do Ludwika i strach po tym, gdy dał jej do zrozumienia, że mu na niej zależy?

Odpowiedź przyszła szybko. Przed oczami stanął jej Severus, który po prostu odwrócił się i odszedł, zostawiając ją nie tylko sam na sam ze wszystkimi problemami, ale także sam na sam z uczuciem, które przecież do niego żywiła. Następnie ujrzała w swych myślach Toma, którego miłość do niej była tak krucha i chora, że postanowił ją otruć, tylko dlatego, że nie chciała z nim już dłużej być, i to nie bez przyczyny, a także przypomniała sobie o liście od Letycji oraz jego romansie z nią. Zrozumiała, że jej dystans i strach wywołane są tym, że po prostu czuła, iż nie da rady kolejny raz przez coś takiego przechodzić – odejście ukochanej osoby lub jej zdradę.

Noc spędziła samotnie w łóżku. Ludwik spał na sofie, a Dołohow jeszcze nie wrócił. Gdy nastał świt, wzięła poranną kąpiel, po czym ubrała się w szmaragdową suknię, rozczesała włosy i wykonała delikatny makijaż. Na głowę wsunęła koronę i wyszła z namiotu, przed którym siedział na pniu Ludwik.

– Dzień dobry – powiedziała do niego dość chłodnym tonem. – Dołohow wciąż nie wrócił? Całkiem długo zajmuje mu skontaktowanie się z rodziną Yaxley'a. Musimy podjąć decyzję, czy zamierzamy na niego czekać, czy już teraz wyruszymy konfrontować się ze śmierciożercami i nawoływać ich do oficjalnego przejścia na moją stronę.

Ludwik powstał i pokłonił głowę przed nią, słysząc po jej tonie, że w tym momencie ma do czynienia z królową, a nie przyjaciółką.

– Myślę, że możemy ruszać – rzekł. – Dołohow z pewnością nas odnajdzie i dołączy do nas.

Tego ranka było mgliście. Las wyglądał w tej odsłonie wyjątkowo magicznie i klimatycznie. Victoria zmiękła, widząc ten krajobraz.

– Oby nam się udało – powiedziała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Oby faktycznie większość stanęła po mojej stronie. Ale... co wtedy? – spojrzała na niego. – Co wtedy, gdy zbiorę już oficjalne potwierdzenia śmierciożerców, że są ze mną? Mam uderzyć na swój własny, rodzinny dom, w którym mieszka teraz mój mąż i rozpocząć z nim wojnę? Pozwolić śmierciożercom stanąć przeciw innym śmierciożercom? Pozwolić sobie stanąć przeciwko komuś, z kim jestem zamężna?

– Jeśli, widząc twą przewagę, nie zrezygnuje z korony to... chyba nic innego ci nie pozostanie – rzekł Ludwik, podchodząc do niej i kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie lubię śmierci, nie lubię odbierać życia, uważam, że ludzie nie mają prawa do decydowania o tym, kto przeżyje, a kto nie, ale w jego przypadku nie ma innego wyjścia i nie powinnaś się wahać. Sam chciał cię wczoraj zabić... Widzisz, on nie miał z tym problemu.

– Masz rację – odrzekła Victoria, zerkając bezradnie w niebo i kręcąc głową. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślała, że kiedykolwiek ludzie będą uważali mnie za kogoś, za kim chcą podążać. Że będę miała na barkach odpowiedzialność za tyle istnień. Ciężar korony jest ogromny – spojrzała na niego, krzywiąc się. – Tom od wielu lat stoi na czele ogromnej ilości ludzi. Może to właśnie ten ciężar tak go przytłoczył, że stał się kimś, kto nie ma problemu z zamordowaniem osoby, która rzekomo była dla niego ważna...?

Ludwik zabrał swoją dłoń z jej ramienia i pokręcił głową.

– Nie mam pojęcia – powiedział. – Wiem tylko, że ty nigdy nie staniesz się taka jak on. Jesteś silna i poradzisz sobie z tym wszystkim. Jestem pewien. Nie oceniaj siebie ani drugiego człowieka przez pryzmat innych. Nie będziesz nigdy tak samo zła, jak Voldemort. I, musisz wiedzieć, ja, w porównaniu do niego, nie odwrócę się od ciebie.

Victoria uśmiechnęła się lekko, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

– Nie mów tak – rzekła cicho. – Nie teraz, kiedy zbliża się kolejna wojna, w której, zarówno ja, jak i ty, możemy zginąć. Nie udowadniaj mi, że ci na mnie zależy, kiedy nie wiesz, czy będziesz w stanie przy mnie trwać. Czy nie zginiesz. Nie chcę tego. Nie zniosę kolejnego rozstania z kimś, kto wejdzie w moje serce. O ile już tego nie zrobił... – jej podbródek zadrżał. Spuściła wzrok.

– Nie wiem, co przyniesie przyszłość, ale, jeśli los nie będzie temu przeciwny, to... chcę przy tobie trwać.

Złapał ją delikatnie za podbródek i zaczął przybliżać swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Patrzyła na niego jednocześnie z czułością i z lękiem. Z jej oczu wypływały łzy. Nie odsunęła się jednak, gdy zaczął ją całować, ani też nie protestowała, gdy przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął w swoim bezpiecznym uścisku.

Severus Snape, znajdując się w zupełnie innej części Anglii i brnąc przez ulewę, dotarł do pewnej mugolskiej gospody, do której zaprowadziły go różne zaklęcia. Za ladą stał gruby mężczyzna, a przy stolikach siedziało kilka osób, raczej podejrzanych typów, którzy dni zaczynali od spiskowania lub kufla piwa.

– Szukam młodego mężczyzny – oznajmił człowiekowi zza lady. – Prawdopodobnie wynajmuje tu pokój. Nazywa się Malfoy, choć być może rezyduje pod innym nazwiskiem...

– Pan wybaczy, ale nie udzielam informacji na temat moich gości.

Severus wyciągnął różdżkę pod szatą i, wymierzając nią w mężczyznę, szepnął: „ _Imperio_ ".

– Powtórzyć? – zapytał cicho, aby nikt poza nimi ich nie słyszał.

– Proszę za mną... – rzekł mężczyzna. – Zaprowadzę pana do pokoju pana Malfoy'a.

Snape uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Wkrótce dotarli do jednych z drzwi na drugim piętrze. Mężczyzna zapukał, po czym oznajmił Draconowi, że ma gościa. Snape wyłonił się wtedy zza ściany, wchodząc do środka.

– Co ty tu robisz?! – Draco poderwał się z fotela na widok Severusa.

Snape zamknął za sobą drzwi, tuż przed nosem grubego mężczyzny.

– A więc żyjesz i masz się dobrze – wycedził Snape. – Mieszkasz sobie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, w jakiejś mugolskiej gospodzie, i nie raczysz wysłać nikomu nawet listu na ten temat?! Pomyślałeś o swojej siostrze?! Przez co ona przechodzi, zastanawiając się każdego dnia, czy żyjesz?!

– Przez co ona przechodzi?! – Draco spojrzał na niego spode łba. – Przecież mieszka sobie w naszym rodzinnym domu ze swoim ukochanym mężem. Zauważyła w ogóle, że mnie nie ma?! Niesamowite! Chyba faktycznie wyślę jej list, z podziękowaniem! Nie zamierzam tam wracać. Nie chcę mieć już nic wspólnego z tym całym popieprzonym światem czarodziejów, który zabrał mi całą rodzinę.

– Słucham? – Snape zmrużył oczy. – Co ty sobie, Draco, wyobrażasz? Że ona wiedzie tam szczęśliwe życie? Że każdego dnia zasypia w kołdrze usypanej różami i z niecierpliwością czeka, aż jej niezwykle wspaniały i niezwykle normalny mąż wróci z pracy i ją ucałuje w policzek?

– Nie wiem i właściwie to nie chcę wiedzieć. – Draco skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i podszedł do okna, wpatrując się w dal. – Wiem tylko tyle, że totalnie się zmieniła i zupełnie nie obchodzę jej ani ja, ani nasi zmarli rodzice, ani ktokolwiek inny. Wiesz, kto się tylko dla niej liczy? – spojrzał na Severusa. – Ona sama! Powiedz, że tak nie jest! Chyba ty akurat doskonale o tym wiesz! Dla ciebie też była bliska. Gdyby traktowała cię poważnie, zapewne nie odwiedziłbyś mnie tego dnia sam!

Snape zamilkł na chwilę.

– Zatem zapewne zdziwi się fakt, że twoja siostra uciekła od Czarnego Pana. Aktualnie przebywa w lesie i właściwie nie wiem, co planuje, ale coś na pewno. W każdym razie chce pokonać swojego męża i na początku mieliśmy w planach zrobić to razem, ale... pozmieniało się. Wciąż jednak potrzebna jest mi twoja pomoc, gdyż ja zamierzam doprowadzić do końca misję pokonania Czarnego Pana w taki sposób, jaki pierwotnie ustaliliśmy z twoją siostrą.

– Jaka niby moja pomoc jest ci potrzebna? – zapytał Draco, patrząc na niego uważnie.

Severus zbliżył się do niego na kilka kroków.

– Musisz przypomnieć sobie, skąd konkretnie wziąłeś diadem, który Czarny Pan kazał ci kiedyś mu przynieść z Hogwartu. Co to było za pomieszczenie, miejsce?

Malfoy patrzył na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i nic nie odpowiadał.

– To bardzo ważne. Nikt cię nie wini za to, że wypełniłeś rozkaz, nikomu o tym nawet nie mówiąc, ale...

– O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? – przerwał mu Draco. – Żadnego diademu nie kazał mi sobie dostarczyć!

Snape spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem, a następnie spuścił wzrok, rozglądając się po podłodze, jakby zupełnie nie tego się spodziewał.

– Jak to? – zapytał w końcu. – A więc to nie tobie Czarny Pan kazał przynieść diadem Roweny Ravenclaw z Hogwartu? W takim razie komu, jak nie tobie?!

– A skąd mam wiedzieć? – Draco ze zdenerwowaniem usiadł w fotelu. – Może Victorii?

– Nie. Ona była wtedy zamknięta na ich dworze. Nie rozumiem. Przecież jedynymi ludźmi Czarnego Pana, którzy znajdowali się w Hogwarcie, zanim przejęli go śmierciożercy, byłem ja i ty. No i wcześniej ona. Jakim cudem Czarny Pan, w takim razie, zdobył ten diadem z zamku, skoro w nim nie bywał...?

Snape podszedł do okna, głęboko zamyślając się i próbując cokolwiek zrozumieć.

– Być może ktoś inny mu go dostarczył, ale kto...? Jeśli był ktoś jeszcze, o kim nie wiemy, to zapewne mowa o jakimś szczególnie zaufanym człowieku, na którego liczyć może Czarny Pan aż do teraz... O kimś szczególnym i wyjątkowo mu oddanym, kto, gdyby doszło do otwartego sprzeciwu Victorii przeciwko Czarnemu Panu, mógłby jej przeszkodzić... O kimś wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym, gdyż nie działa w imię Czarnego Pana otwarcie i kryje się z tym, jak głęboko go wspiera...

– Czekaj – Draco zamyślił się, wpatrując się w podłogę. – Zanim Hogwart został przejęty przez śmierciożerców, jeden z nich się tam pojawił. Choć wtedy nie był jeszcze śmierciożercą, przynajmniej nie oficjalnie. To było w zeszłym roku. Ubiegał się niby o stanowisko jakiegoś profesora, nie pamiętam, od czego... Trafiłem na niego na korytarzu. Nie mówił do końca po angielsku... Trochę mieszał ze... szkockim? Tak, to był chyba szkocki. Później zobaczyłem tego człowieka na spotkaniach śmierciożerców, ale nie przejąłem się tym. Nie pamiętam, jak się nazywa.

– Mówił po szkocku? – Snape spojrzał na niego. – A jak wyglądał?

– Ciemnoblond włosy, lekko pokręcone, krótkie... Lekki zarost. Dobrze zbudowany, wysoki. Ostre rysy twarzy. Kolor oczu... chyba ciemnozielony albo brązowy, nie pamiętam. Czemu masz taką minę? – zapytał Draco po chwili, widząc na twarzy Severusa niespotykany dotychczas, wielki lęk.

– Teraz rozumiem, jak Czarny Pan dowiedział się o tym, iż Dołohow nam pomagał. Człowiek, o którym mówisz, to Ludwik – powiedział Snape takim tonem, jakby miał za chwilę zamordować albo siebie, albo kogoś. – I to właśnie z nim zostawiłem twoją siostrę, odchodząc.


	61. Chapter 61

_We were and we are the Dark Lord's „most loyal" servants..._

Severus dotarł na miejsce dopiero późnym popołudniem. Droga z karczmy, w której odnalazł Dracona, była daleka. W końcu jednak znalazł się na brukowanym chodniku wiodącym do dużego, ładnego dworka Yaxley'a. Światła w środku były zapalone niemalże w każdym pomieszczeniu. Wiedział o tym, iż Yaxley nie żyje, jednak czyjaś obecność w jego domu go nie zdziwiła. Nie przypadkiem przecież szedł teraz właśnie tam. Dowiedział się bowiem, że Victoria przejęła ten dwór i, po dzisiejszym wypowiedzeniu otwartego sprzeciwu Czarnemu Panu oraz zaskarbieniu sobie po swej stronie wielkiej liczby śmierciożerców, ustanowiła go swą nową siedzibą, kończąc tym samym – zbędne już – ukrywanie się w lesie.

Gdy strażnicy wpuścili go do środka, ledwo przecisnął się przez tłum śmierciożerców, który bawił się w holu. Widocznie Victoria zorganizowała triumfalne przyjęcie dla wszystkich, którzy stanęli otwarcie po jej stronie, wypowiadając tym samym wierność Czarnemu Panu.

Zaczął szukać wzrokiem Victorii, modląc się w duchu, aby nie przebywała teraz z Ludwikiem. Musiał powiedzieć jej o tym, iż Ludwik był w rzeczywistości szpiegiem w jej obozie i człowiekiem w stu procentach oddanym Czarnemu Panu, co wywnioskował po wizycie u Dracona, a nie chciał tego oznajmiać przy nim samym, gdyż wtedy ten mógłby zrobić coś nieprzewidywalnego – choćby zaatakować.

Nie martwił się tym, że Ludwik zaszkodzi Victorii w taki sposób, że przekaże jakieś cenne informacje Voldemortowi. To już nie było zmartwieniem, gdyż Victoria otwarcie wystąpiła przeciwko swemu mężowi, więc jej karty były otwarte. Najbardziej obawiał się o to – i dlatego teraz, gdy nie dostrzegał nigdzie ani Vicky, ani Ludwika, czuł zimny pot na plecach – że postanowi Victorię zabić, by pomóc swemu panu pozbyć się problemu.

– Snape! – Dołohow właśnie do niego podszedł, patrząc na niego z zaskoczeniem. – A więc jednak wróciłeś... Gdzieś był tyle...

– Posłuchaj mnie, nie ma czasu – przerwał mu Snape. – Victorii grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Ludwik prawdopodobnie jest tak naprawdę po stronie Czarnego Pana – wyszeptał, rozglądając się badawczym wzrokiem po towarzystwie.

Dołohow roześmiał się.

– Chyba żartujesz... – zerknął na Severusa z pogardą. – Gdyby nie on, Victoria być może nawet by się nie odważyła publicznie sprzeciwić Czarnemu Panu. Wspierał ją w tym, dziś też, gdy przemawiała do najbardziej radykalnych śmierciożerców, których przeciągnięcie na stronę przeciwnej Czarnemu Panu wydawało się niemożliwe, trwał przy niej. I co? Przyciągnęła do siebie zdecydowaną większość! Jeśli dojdzie do starcia śmierciożerców stojących po jej stronie, z tymi stojącymi po stronie Czarnego Pana, na pewno wygramy!

– Doprawdy wspaniała i niezwykle motywująca przemowa, Dołohow – wysyczał Snape. – Jednak łaskawie powiedz mi, gdzie znajduje się w tym momencie Malfoy.

– Nie wiem, gdzie się w tym momencie znajduje – odrzekł ze złością Antonin. – I tak pewnie nie chce cię widzieć po tym, jak ją bezlitośnie zostawiłeś. Dobrze, że ja i Ludwik nie postąpiliśmy tak jak ty. O, jeszcze jeśli chodzi o Ludwika... Ze swojego rodzinnego kraju, Szkocji, ściągnął Victorii grupę potężnych czarodziejów, którzy chętnie ją wesprą. Mają się pojawić tutaj niebawem, Victoria wtedy pewnie wyjdzie im na powitanie, więc będziesz mógł ją zobaczyć, ale, tak jak już mówiłem, nie liczyłbym na taką samą chęć z jej strony...

– Grupa potężnych czarodziejów, których ściągnął ze Szkocji Ludwik, ma za chwilę pojawić się na dworze pełnym podpitych śmierciożerców, którzy pewnie nawet nie wiedzą, w której kieszeni mają schowaną różdżkę...?! To będzie zamach na Victorię, durniu, i wymordowanie wszystkich ludzi, którzy dziś do niej dołączyli i się tutaj znajdują!

– Głupoty mówisz! – warknął Dołohow, jednak jego przekonanie w głosie zniknęło. Zaczął się rozglądać z niepokojem po wszystkich. – Ale może jednak warto sprawdzić, co u Victorii... Poszukajmy jej.

Snape wyminął go, wściekle szturchając go w ramię. Dołohow mimo tego nie zrezygnował i poszedł za nim. Najpierw weszli do jadalni, ale poza kilkoma śmierciożercami nikogo tam nie zastali. Następnie znaleźli się w gabinecie. Dostrzegli Victorię, która opierała się tyłem o biurko, trzymała lampkę szampana w dłoni i wpatrywała się w Ludwika, który podpierał się o parapet i coś żywo jej opowiadał. Ona miała na sobie elegancką, bordowo-czarną suknię do połowy łydek, buty na obcasie oraz bordową opaskę we włosach, które były całkowicie wyprostowane. Długie kolczyki w uszach wykonane były ze srebra.

Ludwik pierwszy spostrzegł przybyłych, gdyż przez hałas w korytarzach nie usłyszeli otwierania drzwi.

– Och, cóż za niespodzianka – powiedział, patrząc ze zdumieniem na Severusa.

Victoria obróciła głowę w bok i jej oczy spotkały się z oczami Snape'a. Ścisnęła mocniej lampkę szampana, którą trzymała w dłoni. Następnie, jakby po krótkiej walce ze sobą odnośnie tego, jak się teraz zachować, wyprostowała się i stanęła przodem do przybyłych, odkładając lampkę na biurko i splatając dłonie na brzuchu.

– Doprawdy nas zaskoczyłeś, Severusie – powiedziała chłodnym tonem. W rzeczywistości bardzo się starała, aby jej ton brzmiał właśnie w ten sposób. Miała ochotę bowiem podbiec do niego i najpierw strzelić mu w twarz za to, że ją zostawił, a następnie uścisnąć, bo żył. Bo nic mu się nie stało. – Przybyłeś pogratulować mi wygranej?

– Za chwilę z tej wygranej może niewiele pozostać... – rzekł cicho, a po chwili wyciągnął zza szaty różdżkę i wycelował nią w Ludwika: – _Expelliarmus!_

– Co ty...?! – Victoria krzyknęła, gdy różdżka Ludwika wyleciała w powietrze.

– Czy to prawda, że twoi ludzie mają się tutaj niebawem zjawić, rzekomo by stać się wsparciem dla Victorii w dalszych walkach? – zapytał Severus, patrząc ze zmrużonymi oczami na Ludwika.

– Jak śmiesz wytrącasz mi różdżkę z dłoni, grozić mi własną i jeszcze wtrącać się w sprawy, które zupełnie cię nie dotyczą, tchórzu?! – odparł Ludwik, a jego twarz wyrażała wściekłość.

– Nie popisuj się, bo nie masz przed kim. Odpowiadaj! Jeśli nie usłyszę prawdy, nie okażę ci litości.

– Litości? – Ludwik roześmiał się w głos. – Powinieneś mi się kłaniać, durniu, a nie okazywać litość. Pomagałem Victorii odkąd odszedłeś. Pomogłem jej osiągnąć to wszystko, co teraz ma.

– Ależ oczywiście, jej miejsce jako wybranki Czarnego Pana też byś pewnie chciał zająć, co? – uśmiechnął się z drwiną. – Już niczego nie ukryjesz, kłamco. Wiem, po czyjej stronie jesteś prawdziwie i wiem, że ci czarodzieje, którzy mają tu przybyć, pomogą ci raczej w pozbyciu się Victorii i jej wsparcia, niż pomaganiu jej.

– Severusie, co ty mówisz...?! – Victoria podeszła do niego i chwyciła go mocno za ramię, próbując obrócić ku sobie.

– Nie spuszczę wzroku z tego gnoja. Może być niebezpieczny.

– Oszalałeś?! – zawołała Victoria. – On mi we wszystkim pomagał! Dlaczego miałby teraz mi to odbierać?!

– Pomagał, bo czekał na odpowiedni moment, by cię osłabić. A myślę, że przyjęcie, na którym zebrana jest spora część śmierciożerców, którzy są po twojej stronie, znajdują się w jednym budynku i są pod wpływem alkoholu, jest idealną okazją.

– Może w końcu dasz jakiś dowód, hmm...?! – Ludwik patrzył na niego spode łba.

Snape milczał dłuższą chwilę. Zwrócił się do Victorii:

– Wiedziałaś, że to nie twój brat dostarczył diadem Roweny Ravenclaw Czarnemu Panu?

Vicky zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem i niepewnością.

– On to zrobił. Jest jego wiernym człowiekiem.

Malfoy odwróciła szybko głowę ku Ludwikowi. Mimo że miała za dowód jedynie słowa Snape'a, poczuła niepokój. Czarny Pan mógł być przecież w rzeczywistości tak blisko niej... W innym człowieku...

Ludwik, gdy spostrzegł spojrzenie Victorii, chyba zdał sobie sprawę, że nie powinien opowiadać kłamstw.

– No dalej – szepnął złowieszczo Snape, widząc wahanie w oczach mężczyzny. – Mów...

– Tak, to ja przyniosłem mu ten diadem. Ale to było dobre parę miesięcy temu! Rozkazał mi to, miałem więc odmówić i stracić życie?!

– Nie rozkazałby ci przyniesienia tak ważnego dla niego przedmiotu, gdybyś był jego zwykłym poddanym – powiedziała Victoria, zaciskając pięści i marszcząc brwi. Zaczynała łączyć fakty. – Musiałeś być mu więc bardzo bliski, skoro nie rozkazał tego choćby Draconowi, dla którego sprawa ta byłaby o wiele prostsza, gdyż on na co dzień przebywał w Hogwarcie, a ty zapewne musiałeś się tam pojawić pod jakimś dobrze wymyślonym pretekstem!

– Victorio, nie posądzaj mnie pochopnie – odparł Ludwik, a jego głos nie był już taki pewny jak dotychczas. – Przysięgam ci na życie, że odkąd stałaś się mi bliska, a więc jeszcze wtedy, gdy kierowałaś Hogwartem, zacząłem odsuwać się od Voldemorta tak bardzo, jak było to możliwe. Po bitwie o Hogwart naprawdę zerwałem kontakt ze śmierciożercami, z nim samym i nie odpowiadałem na żadne wezwania. Czarodzieje ze Szkocji mają być dla ciebie pomocą, nie zagrożeniem, obiecuję...

– W każdym razie – zaczęła Victoria, podchodząc do biurka i wściekle odsuwając jedną z szuflad, a następnie wyjmując z niej pergamin i pióro – napisz do nich, żeby przybyli za kilka dni. Dziś dziwnie nie czuję się bezpieczna ze świadomością, że twoi ludzie mają się tu znaleźć.

Podeszła do niego i wcisnęła mu w dłonie wyciągnięte z biurka rzeczy.

– Przecież mówię prawdę...! – zawołał Ludwik, wpatrując się w jej nienawistne spojrzenie.

– Nawet jeśli! – zaśmiała się szyderczo i rozłożyła dłonie. – Wchodząc w moje życie zapomniałeś mi powiedzieć, że dopiero co wyszedłeś z życia mojego męża, z którym aktualnie walczę! Opowiadałeś mi przecież, wtedy w namiocie, kiedy Dołohow zniknął z ciałem Yaxley'a, by oddać je jego rodzinie, całą swoją historię! I nie wspomniałeś, że byłeś tak blisko z Czarnym Panem. Nie mówiłeś, że powierzył ci misję dostarczenia sobie diademu mimo iż wiedziałeś, że szukamy z Severusem każdej ważnej informacji na temat tego przedmiotu!

– Nie powiedziałem, bo nie wiedziałem za bardzo o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, nie wtajemniczyliście ani mnie, ani Dołohowa, tylko próbowaliście załatwiać to sami. Jemu najbardziej ufałaś – kiwnął głową w stronę Snape'a. – Było to dosyć rażące, bo to ostatecznie dla ciebie odszedłem od służenia Voldemortowi.

– Nawet nie wiem czy to prawda – odparła i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Nie wiem, czy naprawdę od niego... odszedłeś...

Jej spojrzenie rozsypało się po podłodze. Stała bez ruchu i wpatrywała się z rozszerzonymi oczami w dywan. Snape, Dołohow i Ludwik patrzyli na nią z niepokojem.

– Ale się o tym przekonam – powiedziała szybko po paru chwilach, podnosząc głowę i przytomniejąc. – Dowiem się. A póki co jednak naprawdę proszę, napisz do swoich szkockich przyjaciół, aby wstrzymali się z wizytą. Czarny Pan na pewno nie zaatakuje mnie pierwszy. Nie dojdzie do starcia moich ludzi z jego ludźmi, póki ja tego nie rozpocznę, a więc i tak na razie dodatkowi czarodzieje nie są mi potrzebni.

– Skąd ta pewność, że on nie zaatakuje pierwszy? – Snape zmarszczył brwi i, choć różdżkę nadal trzymał wymierzoną w Ludwika, spojrzał na nią.

Victoria wzruszyła ramionami, a jej wzrok powędrował znów ku podłodze, stając się nieobecnym. Powiedziała wtedy na głos to, co poczuła wówczas, gdy przed chwilą zamilkła i wpatrzyła się bez ruchu w dywan:

– Po prostu to czuję. Czuję, że on by mi tego nie zrobił.

– Chciał cię otruć, Victorio... – powiedział Dołohow.

– Co chciał zrobić? – Snape wlepił w nią niedowierzające spojrzenie.

Vicky zignorowała go jednak, odpowiadając Dołohołowi:

– Wiem. Ale czy i ja nie miałam ostatnio wiele myśli dotyczących jego śmierci? Czy i ja nie działam teraz w imię tego, aby zginął? Nie różnię się bardzo od niego. Dlatego go do mnie tak ciągnęło, mimo że każdy myślał, że to największy potwór na świecie, pozbawiony uczuć i serca.

– Bo tak w końcu jest – Ludwik spojrzał na nią dziwnie. – Chyba temu nie zaprzeczysz?

Spojrzenia Snape'a i Ludwika, wlepione teraz w Victorię, były zadziwiająco podobne.

– Nie znacie go tak, jak ja – odparła i objęła się ramionami, jakby zrobiło jej się zimno.

Severus opuścił różdżkę.

– To może to całe zbieranie przez ciebie armii jest zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo ty jak zwykle zaczynasz za nim tęsknić i go tłumaczyć...? – powiedział Snape lodowatym tonem.

– Ty mi już wyrzutów nie czyń, Severusie – odparła Vicky, zerkając na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Ach, bo cię zostawiłem? Ale w tym czasie dotarłem na niemalże drugi koniec Anglii, by odszukać twojego brata i dowiedzieć się czegoś o diademie. Równie dobrze mogłem w tym czasie upijać się w barze albo robić inne, ciekawe rzeczy.

– Doceniam, ale... – Victoria zacisnęła oczy, kręcąc głową. – Nikomu nie mogę ufać. Ludwik nie powiedział mi całej prawdy, ukrywał przede mną tak istotną rzecz, że był bliższy mojemu mężowi, a jednocześnie teraz wrogowi, niż mówił, ty mnie zostawiłeś wtedy, kiedy najbardziej cię potrzebowałam... Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami – rzekła gniewnie, otwierając oczy i patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego. – I nie będę już dłużej w mojej walce polegać na waszej pomocy, bo prędzej czy później za to zapłacę. Sama powalczę o swoje. Teraz nie jestem panią ludów tylko z tytułu. Faktycznie mam pod sobą armię. I pokieruję nią, a wy nie wchodźcie mi w drogę.

Rzuciła im ostatni raz niemiłe spojrzenia, po czym skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. Różdżką otwarta sobie drzwi, które z hukiem za sobą trzasnęła.

– Czy ona teraz sama zamierza iść do Voldemorta? – zapytał Ludwik, z przerażeniem i zdumieniem wpatrując się w dopiero co zamknięte drzwi. – Przecież... cholera, ja tych czarodziejów ze Szkocji nie namawiałem do wzięcia udziału w tutejszej wojnie na marne! To nie są ludzie, z których można tak kpić, a jeśli ona do niego idzie...

– Jeśli tak – odparł Severus, patrząc gdzieś w kąt – to i my do niego pójdziemy. Damy śmierciożercom stojącym po jej stronie eliksiry na wytrzeźwienie i wybierzemy się tam z nimi. Czas to w końcu zakończyć – spojrzał na Ludwika znacząco, na co ten kiwnął głową.

Victoria przemierzała hol. Co krok ktoś stawał i się przed nią kłaniał, uśmiechał się do niej, patrzył z zachwytem. Lecz ona nie zwracała na to uwagi, wpatrzona w swój cel – wrota wyjściowe. Przy nich zdjęła, nie zatrzymując się nawet, z wieszaka swoją czarną pelerynę i – już na zewnątrz – zarzuciła ją na plecy, a kaptur na głowę. Ciemność nocy odprowadziła ją do bramy.

Za nią deportowała się na Dwór Malfoyów. A raczej aktualnie dwór Czarnego Pana.

Gdy wylądowała przed bramą, już kilka różdżek było w nią wymierzonych.

– Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? – poznała głos Crabbe'a Seniora.

Zdjęła kaptur z głowy. Śmierciożercy mierzący w nią różdżką zastygli z szokiem i zdumieniem wymalowanymi na twarzy.

– Chcę zobaczyć się z moim mężem.

– My... Nie wiemy co w takiej sytuacji zrobić... – Nott Senior spojrzał w stronę dworu.

– Wpuścić mnie, bo jestem waszą królową i nie marnować mojego czasu? – powiedziała to tak kpiącym tonem, że mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią badawczo, jakby upewniali się, czy przypadkiem nie stała przed nimi Bellatriks.

– Jest sama – stwierdził Nott, zerkając na towarzyszy. – Wpuśćmy ją. Jeśli nasz pan nie będzie chciał z nią rozmawiać, to... może znajdzie się dla naszej królowej jakiś miły loch. – Nott uśmiechnął się okrutnie, patrząc na Victorię tak, jakby jej los był już przesądzony. Machnięciem różdżki otworzył bramę. Podszedł do niej i złapał ją w pasie, przerzucając sobie przez ramię. – Lepiej żebyś po drodze niczego nie kombinowała – stwierdził, nie zważając na jej protesty, po czym zaczął iść w stronę dworu. Pozostali śmierciożercy zostali przy bramie. – Mam nadzieję, że Czarny Pan, zanim cię zabije, pozwoli mi spędzić z tobą choćby godzinkę na osobności... Nie powinien mieć nic przeciwko... W końcu zdradziłaś go ze Snape'em, zapewne będzie brzydził się nawet na ciebie patrzeć...

– Powita mnie jak swój skarb, który, wydawało mu się, gdzieś zaginął, a jednak teraz niespodziewanie się odnalazł. Będzie mi wdzięczny, że wróciłam, a ty zginiesz w męczarniach, jeśli mi cokolwiek zrobisz – odparła z obrzydzeniem.

Weszli już po schodkach wiodących do wrót wejściowych, kiedy Nott zdjął ją z siebie i przycisnął do ściany.

– Uważaj, laleczko, do kogo mówisz – wysyczał. – Upokorzyłaś mojego pana najbardziej, jak się da, a teraz upokarzasz mnie. Naprawdę liczysz, że twoje życie nie zakończy się dzisiaj...? Głupia! Zebrałaś taką armię! Tyle nędznych śmierciożerców przeszło na twoją stronę...! To doprawdy wielki czyn, nie twierdzę, że nie... Ale teraz to wszystko zaprzepaściłaś, zjawiając się tutaj... Powiedz, tak bardzo nie możesz bez niego żyć, że zostawiłaś dla niego w tym momencie wszystko? To świadczy tylko o tym, że nie miałaś nigdy prawa stawiać się z nim na równi, bo on potrafi bez ciebie żyć, ty bez niego nie... Zresztą... Czy to miałoby kogokolwiek dziwić? – Zebrał jej włosy w swoją dłoń i pociągnął ją za nie. – Dziewczynka... Niemająca w sobie nic... Zdobywająca poparcie tylko z powodu atrakcyjnego wyglądu... Żenujące. – Zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy. – Ale i bardzo pociągające. Jesteś teraz taka bezradna. Zupełnie skazana na mnie...

Victoria, która nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa, patrzyła na niego wielkimi oczami. Wróciło do niej wspomnienie nocy, w której do jej gabinetu wdarł się Aleksander i obdarł ją z godności. Świadomość, że za chwilę mogła doświadczyć znowu tego samego, paraliżowała ją od środka. W jednej chwili poczuła się tak zagrożona, jak nigdy. Rzeczywiście uwierzyła w to, że dziś nastąpi jej koniec, a Czarny Pan – z którym przyszła tutaj porozmawiać – nie będzie miał żadnej litości.

– No proszę – Nott uśmiechnął się okrutnie. – Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, że nic nie mówisz... Przecież gadane zawsze miałaś... Umiałaś się słowami łatwo ze wszystkiego wykręcić... Nawet Czarnemu Panu, jak przypuszczam...

Gdy poczuła jego dłoń na swojej talii, szukając drogi ucieczki – zsunęła się po ścianie w dół i chciała uciec na czworakach między jego nogami, jednak on złapał ją za włosy i zatrzymał. Brutalnie pociągnął ją z powrotem do ściany. Siedziała przed nim na podłodze i wpatrywała się w niego ze łzami w oczach, a on stał i uśmiechał się złowieszczo.

– Dlaczego zachowujecie się jak najdziksze zwierzęta? – zapytała, a z jej oczu wypłynęły łzy. – Nawet Tom potrafił znaleźć w sobie trochę ciepła, a wy, niektórzy śmierciożercy, jesteście jak największe potwory, z których wszystko, co pozytywne, dawno uciekło i już nigdy nie wróci...

Nott prychnął tylko. Wtedy wrota otworzyły się i usłyszeli kroki. Zza progu wyłonił się właśnie Tom.

Spojrzał najpierw badawczo na Notta, a następnie zorientował się, że ten nie jest sam i ktoś siedzi na podłodze, z zapłakaną twarzą skierowaną ku niemu. Jego oczy gwałtownie rozszerzyły się, gdy poznał w tej bezbronnej dziewczynie, z bordową opaską na głowie, Victorię.

Przez około pół minuty nikt nic nie mówił. Nott, jakby stracił już nieco pewność tego, że Czarny Pan nie będzie traktował dobrze Victorii i jej nie wybaczy, przełykał głośno ślinę. W końcu postanowił odezwać się:

– Panie... Ona... przybyła tutaj, nie wiedzieć po co.

– Domyślam się jednak, że nie po to, abyś próbował ją zgwałcić, Nott – Tom uśmiechnął się do niego w sposób tak lodowaty, że mężczyzna już wiedział, iż nie obejdzie się dziś bez konsekwencji.

– Ja... Prowadziłem ją właśnie do ciebie...

– W każdym razie nie doprowadziłeś. Udaj się teraz z powrotem na służbę obok bramy. Później porozmawiamy. Tylko nie ucieknij, bo i tak cię znajdę – posłał mu kolejny złowieszczy uśmiech.

Nott kiwnął głową i szybko zaczął odchodzić. Victoria spuściła wzrok, gdy Tom skupił swoje spojrzenie na niej. Milczeli.

W końcu Tom wyciągnął rękę ku niej, by pomóc jej wstać. Vicky nie wiedziała, jak zareagować, jednak przyjęła jego dłoń i wstała. Stali naprzeciw siebie i patrzyli sobie w oczy, w które nie było dane im sobie nawzajem patrzeć już od wielu, wielu dni.

– Domyślam się, że cię zaskoczyłam – powiedziała w końcu Victoria.

– W istocie – odparł Tom, a ona nie potrafiła odgadnąć, co kryło się w jego spokojnym tonie. – Potrzebujesz czegoś?

– Chcę z tobą porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się, czy tak to musi wszystko wyglądać. Czy musimy wszczynać kolejną wojnę i poświęcać następne życia. Czy musimy poświęcać siebie nawzajem...

– Sama to wszystko rozpoczęłaś – powiedział, przyglądając jej się uważnie i chowając dłonie za plecy. – Ja ciebie nigdy nie chciałem poświęcać, a ty otwarcie wypowiedziałaś mi wojnę, posłuszeństwo, zabrałaś moich ludzi. Czego ode mnie chcesz jeszcze, Victorio?

– Chcę abyś żył.

Tom uśmiechnął się.

– To miłe, jednakże nie sądzę, aby kiedykolwiek udało ci się odebrać mi życie.

– Tego nie wiesz. Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? Różnie może się to wszystko skończyć, jeśli nie przestaniemy. Chcę więc wiedzieć, czy jesteś w stanie się ze mną dogadać, zmienić się choć trochę...

– Mam się zmienić? A jak nie to twoi, a właściwie moi, śmierciożercy mnie zaatakują? – Tom uśmiechnął się z rozbawieniem i kpiną. – Vicky... Proszę cię...

Przygryzła wargę, patrząc na niego z wielkim poruszeniem. Miał na sobie białą koszulę, czarne spodnie i czarne szelki. Jego ciemne włosy, jak zwykle wygładzone na jedną stronę, współgrały odcieniem z jego ciemnymi oczami, których głębia była dziś tak wielka, jak nigdy przedtem. I wtedy Victoria pomyślała, że dziś stanie się coś niezwykłego.

– Masz się zmienić, jeśli chcesz mnie odzyskać i skończyć to całe przedstawienie.

Tom patrzył na nią długo z uniesioną jedną brwią i delikatnym uśmiechem. W końcu odwrócił głowę w bok i westchnął.

– Nie wiem, Victorio, czy chcę cię odzyskać. Zadałaś mi bardzo wiele ciosów. Wbiłaś mi nóż w plecy i to niejednokrotnie.

– Bo nie widziałam innego wyjścia. Ignorowałeś mnie, nie szanowałeś, zostawiałeś... A ja tylko chciałam, abyś też był dla mnie. Tak samo, jak ja byłam dla ciebie.

Tom zmarszczył lekko brwi i uniósł jedną dłoń ku jej twarzy. Zaczął palcami dotykać ją po policzku, przyglądając się jej twarzy z jakimś bólem.

– Stawiasz mnie w bardzo ciężkiej sytuacji. Jeśli ci wybaczę, to może zostać to źle odebrane przez wszystkich... Ośmieszę się. Pokażę, że nie jestem taki potężny, jakim mnie widzą. Ale jeśli cię teraz nie przyjmę z powrotem do siebie, to każdy mój kolejny dzień będzie tak samo pusty i nudny, jak dotychczas, odkąd odeszłaś.

Złapała go za tą dłoń, którą trzymał na jej twarzy.

– Wybaczmy sobie dziś wszystko, Tom...

Riddle uśmiechnął się do niej, a w uśmiechu tym widoczne było coś na kształt wzruszenia. Zaczął zbliżać swoją twarz do jej twarzy. Nim jednak dotarł do jej ust, nagle rozwarł szeroko oczy i wydał z siebie taki dźwięk, jakby ktoś mocno kopnął go w brzuch i zabrakło mu powietrza. Cofnął się o krok i z porażeniem wpatrywał się w posadzkę.

Victoria, nic nie rozumiejąc, usłyszała jakiś trzask. Odwróciła się w bok i zobaczyła Snape'a i Ludwika. Snape trzymał w dłoni zniszczony diadem Roweny Ravenclaw, a Ludwik kieł bazyliszka. Za nimi rozciągały się tłumy śmierciożerców, których Victoria w ostatnim czasie zebrała. Zorientowała się, że musieli użyć zaklęć wyciszających i zwodzących, ponieważ nawet kątem oka nie dostrzegła wcześniej żadnego poruszenia ani nie usłyszała, gdy niszczyli horkruksa.

Wrota od dworu ponownie tego wieczoru otworzyły się i wyszedł z nich Dołohow oraz inni śmierciożercy, którzy stali po stronie Victorii. Świadczyło to o tym, że w czasie, gdy rozmawiała z Tomem, jej armia jakimś cudem wdarła się – zapewne od tyłu – na dwór i go przejęła. Z pewnością pokonali wszystkich śmierciożerców, którzy znajdowali się w pobliżu i byli oddani Voldemortowi. Tom został więc teraz zupełnie sam i zaczął zdawać sobie z tego sprawę.

– Nie wierzę... – wydyszał, wpatrując się w nią jak w ducha. – Ukartowałaś to wszystko... Zwabiłaś mnie w pułapkę... Oszukałaś... By teraz mnie zabić...

– Nie, Tom! Nieprawda! – odkrzyknęła z przerażeniem.

– Victorio, odsuń się! – zawołał Snape, który stał niedaleko schodów i mierzył w nich różdżką. – Czas to wreszcie zakończyć.

– Nie! Nie dam wam go zabić! – zawołała Victoria, zasłaniając sobą Toma. – Odejdźcie stąd! Nie pozwolę wam odebrać mu życia!

– Ja już nie mam życia – powiedział Tom, odpychając ją od siebie na bok i stając prosto przed Snape'em. – Wszystko stracone. Moja potęga, chwała, moi ludzie... Nie mam już nic.

– Masz mnie – Victoria, nie poddając się, znów do niego podeszła. – Ja nie dam im cię zabić.

Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę i wymierzyła nią w Snape'a i Ludwika. Wtedy wszyscy śmierciożercy, którzy stali za nimi, także wyciągnęli swoje różdżki i wycelowali nimi w nią, tak samo jak Dołohow i inni śmierciożercy, którzy stali obok nich. We dwójkę byli otoczeni przez setki wycelowanych w nich różdżek.


	62. Chapter 62

_I were the Dark Lord's most loyal servant and this lost me._

Panowała cisza. Wszyscy zastygli bez ruchu, wpatrując się w przeklętą przez los parę, którą miłość do siebie nawzajem postawiła w takiej sytuacji, że setki różdżek było w nią teraz wymierzonych.

Victoria, niczym opętana przez jakąś srogą dzikość i siłę, patrzyła na wszystkich po kolei, z różdżką wyciągniętą przed siebie, w pozycji gotowej do ataku. Jej wzrok był przepełniony determinacją do walki, gdyby ktoś zaczął ciskać zaklęciami w nią albo Toma.

Czy zdawała sobie sprawę, że w dwójkę mają raczej nikłe szanse na pokonanie całej armii? Nie wiadomo. Może po prostu nie chciała się poddać, uniżyć jako władczyni, może bała się, że jeśli nie zawalczy, to Tom zostanie zabity. W każdym razie nie odkładała różdżki. Wołania Severusa i Ludwika, aby się poddała, były dla niej niczym. Udawała, że ich nie słyszy, a może determinacja, by obronić siebie i Toma, faktycznie zagłuszyła jej wszystko wokół.

– Odsuń się na bok i pozwól nam z nim zawalczyć. To musi się wszystko w końcu zakończyć, przecież zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę! – usłyszała jak przez mgłę głos Ludwika.

– Wszystko wróci do normy, skończą się te cholerne rozterki, które wciąż przeżywałaś. Tylko daj nam się z nim rozprawić... – mówił Severus.

– Dajcie nam porozmawiać! – zawołała nagle, spuszczając swoją różdżkę i zerkając na Toma.

Tom, który z morderczym spojrzeniem obserwował wszystkich dokoła, nie spuścił swej różdżki.

– Macie kilka minut. Zdecyduj, Victorio, co wybierasz – rzekł Snape – poddanie się i zachowanie życia czy śmierć u jego boku.

Vicky spojrzała na niego z lekką rozpaczą, po czym podeszła blisko Riddle'a i szepnęła mu na ucho:

– Wejdźmy do środka i zastanówmy się, co robić. Proszę, Tom...!

Złapała go za ramię, gdy on wciąż stał nieruchomo i mierzył różdżką przed siebie.

– Nie ma mowy – powiedział. – Nie spuszczę różdżki. Nie dam się tak łatwo zabić. Tego właśnie chcesz, tak? – mówił, a przez ciszę, jaka panowała, niemalże wszyscy go słyszeli. – Bym spuścił różdżkę... By oni mnie szybko zamordowali... Byś mogła, jak zwykle, pobiec do Snape'a i rzucić mu się w ramiona... A może tym razem do któregoś innego, co? – uśmiechnął się okrutnie, a przez jego twarz przemawiało szaleństwo. – Wszystko przez ciebie straciłem...!

Nagle, niespodziewanie, obrócił się ku Victorii i wymierzył w nią różdżkę.

– Może czas, abyś wreszcie zapłaciła za to wszystko, co mi zrobiłaś...? Miłość...! Myślałaś, że dałaś radę ją we mnie obudzić? – zaśmiał się głośno. – Miłość nie istnieje. Jest mi totalnie obca. Tak samo obca, jak ty, przez cały ten czas...

– Nie mówisz tego wszystkiego na poważnie! – krzyknęła, jak gdyby z przerażeniem, które się w niej obudziło na myśl, że ta miłość mogła być tylko iluzją. Manipulacją.

– Czyżby? Przez całe życie budowałem swą potęgę, zbierałem ludzi, zabezpieczałem swe bezcenne życie... To było dla mnie najważniejsze... I jest w dalszym ciągu... Mimo że nagle pojawiłaś się ty... Najpierw zabrałaś mi połowę moich zwolenników, a teraz, za twoją sprawą, stoję twarzą w twarz ze śmiercią...! Snape zniszczył mojego horkruksa...! Ty musiałaś go naprowadzić, podpowiedzieć, czym one są...! Wiedziałaś o nich... Nie doceniłem cię, fakt... Nie sądziłem, że domyśliłaś się aż tak wiele, aby zorientować się, że diadem, który ci kiedyś podarowałem, właśnie po to, byś go nosiła przy sobie i tym samym chroniła, był horkruksem...! Horkruksem, który zniszczył mężczyzna, z którym mnie zdradzałaś.

Spuścił na chwilę swą różdżkę, jednak zrobił to tylko po to, by uderzyć ją mocno w twarz. Upadła, z oczami zlęknionego zwierzęcia wpatrującymi się w niego.

– Zabiłbym cię gołymi rękami – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Ale po co, skoro mam różdżkę...? Nie chcę cię dotykać, brudzić sobie rąk twoją niskością, twym upadkiem... Jesteś nikim, Victorio, a ja zawsze byłem ponad tobą. I nawet teraz, kiedy wiem, że ci przeklęci tchórze mnie zabiją, mówię to prosto w twoje oczy – pochylił się nad nią. – Jesteś zerem i nigdy cię nie kochałem. Suka.

Vicky zmrużyła oczy i zaczęła kręcić głową z niedowierzaniem. Chciała się podnieść, wpatrując się w jego oczy z coraz większą niewiarą i odrazą, ale on ponownie wymierzył w nią swą różdżkę.

– Smutne zakończenie naszej wspólnej drogi, nie sądzisz? – wyszeptał, a z jego czoła skraplał się pot. Oddychał ciężko.

– Przykro mi w takim razie, że nigdy w swym nędznym życiu nie poczułeś prawdziwie miłości. To straszne, żyć ze świadomością, że zaraz się umrze, a smak szczęścia jest wciąż nieznany, nieprawdaż? – odparła spokojnym tonem.

Victoria spuściła wzrok, wciąż siedząc na ziemi i czując jego różdżkę wycelowaną w siebie. Właśnie przyszło mu ostatni raz nabrać powietrza, bo Snape już w niego celował, co Tom zapewne kątem oka widział... Jednak nie wypowiedział zaklęcia uśmiercającego w jej stronę, choć miał na to krótką chwilę... Bardzo krótką, a z jej upływem padł na ziemię, wznosząc ostatni raz spojrzenie ku niebu, które – jak sobie niegdyś wymyślił – miało należeć do niego, wraz z całą resztą świata.

Victoria podniosła się powoli, stając na równe nogi i patrząc, z wstrzymanym oddechem, na ciało Toma. Po jej wzroku można było odgadnąć, że nie jest w stanie uwierzyć w to, co widzi. A może nie jest w stanie uwierzyć w słowa, które do niej wypowiedział przed śmiercią.

– Zabiłbyś mnie gołymi rękoma? – zapytała, patrząc na ciało. Zawiał silny wiatr, który zatargał jej włosami i suknią. – Ty już dawno mnie zabiłeś.

Śmierciożercy, którzy aż do tej chwili wstrzymywali oddechy, zaczęli się poruszać i rozmawiać. Kilku podeszło do Toma, by sprawdzić, czy oby na pewno nie żyje, jednak nie było innej możliwości – Snape rzucił ku niemu zaklęcie uśmiercające, a jako iż wszystkie horkruksy zostały zniszczone, musiał zginąć.

Nikt natomiast nie podszedł bezpośrednio do Victorii. Śmierciożercy w większości odsunęli się od Czarnego Pana, by przejść na jej stronę, a ona ich wszystkich dziś zdradziła, wybierając Toma, który ostatecznie się od niej odwrócił. Nikt nie wiedział, co należy w jej sytuacji zrobić. Była jednocześnie ich władczynią i zdrajczynią. Dziewczyną, która dała im szansę zająć inną stronę, niż tę Voldemorta, ale i dziewczyną, przez którą w dużej mierze Voldemort się zmienił, przez co chcieli od niego odejść. Cała historia więc Victorii i Toma, mimo licznych rozwidleń dróg, była jednak ściśle ze sobą połączona. Ona była, jakby nie patrzeć, jego częścią, chociaż niedosłownie, bo nie uczynił z niej horkruksa. Ale musiał coś do niej czuć, mimo tego, że się wyrzekł miłości do niej. Zdaje się, że łączyło ich coś najbardziej niebezpiecznego we wszechświecie – wzajemna miłość i nienawiść, która zawsze musi kończyć się tragedią.

– Co zamierzasz ze sobą teraz zrobić? – zapytał rzeczowym tonem Ludwik, podchodząc do niej i chowając ręce za plecy.

– Nie wiem – wyszeptała, rozglądając się ze łzami w oczach na boki. – Straciłam wszystko, co budowałam przez ostatnie miesiące. Straciłam także to, co miałam wcześniej, nim zaczęłam nowe życie jako jego żona. Nie mam już niczego i nikogo. Nie mam rodziny, męża, miłości, was, władzy, przyjaciół... Nie mam niczego.

– Możesz próbować zacząć od nowa, wyjechać gdzieś... – zaczął Ludwik, jednak przerwał mu Snape, który podszedł do nich i wbił lodowate spojrzenie w Victorię:

– Ale najpierw powinnaś udać się na terapię do szpitala św. Munga. Przez ostatnie miesiące przeszłaś liczne traumy. Nie będziesz w stanie normalnie egzystować, jestem tego pewien. Widać to w twoich oczach.

Nie zamierzał jej szczędzić. Nigdy nie poczuł się tak bardzo zdradzony jak paręnaście minut temu, widząc ją i Toma padających sobie w ramiona. Po tym wszystkim, co jej zrobił, dalej była skłonna mu wybaczyć i z nim być. To było dla Snape'a dostateczne potwierdzenie tego, że dla niego samego nie ma miejsca w jej sercu i być może nigdy nie było.

– Uważasz, że wariuję? – warknęła do niego, po czym spuściła głowę i zaczęła płakać. – Upadłam. Tak bardzo nisko upadłam. Straciłam wszystko.

– Nad czym właściwie rozpaczasz? Nad nim? – Snape spojrzał na martwego Toma. – Czy może nad władzą, która cię zgubiła? Bo, oczywiście zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, od teraz rzeczywiście już jej nie masz w żadnym stopniu, prawda?

– Straciłam siebie – odparła po chwili, nie podnosząc głowy. – Dawno temu. Stałam się kimś innym.

– Dlatego potrzebujesz leczenia – powiedział Severus, obserwując jak śmierciożercy, z Ludwikiem na czele, palą zwłoki Czarnego Pana.

– Nie wiem czy ono wiele da. Potrzebuję przede wszystkim ludzkich uczuć. Miłości, troski, ciepła. Tom dawał mi tylko pozory tego wszystkiego. Przez to stałam się, nawet nie wiem kiedy, zupełnie pusta i zimna.

– Przy mnie mogłaś to mieć. Ale to odrzuciłaś, bo chciałaś jego i władzy, potęgi. A teraz i tak tego wszystkiego nie masz. Mnie też nie.

Pociągnęła głośno nosem, kiwając gwałtownie głową.

– Wiem. Wiem.

Podniosła wreszcie głowę i niepewnym wzrokiem rozejrzała się. Doszukiwała się wrogości w spojrzeniach, na które się natykała.

– Muszę stąd odejść. Nie do szpitala, nie do Hogwartu. Muszę odejść daleko stąd i nigdy nie wrócić w te miejsca, które mnie będą pamiętać jako Czarną Panią. Tylko w ten sposób zachowam resztki tego, co we mnie pozostało i może uda mi się, gdzieś indziej, odbudować dawną siebie.

Snape myślał dłuższą chwilę nad jej słowami. W końcu kiwnął głową.

– Jesteś dorosła, zrobisz, co będziesz chciała.

– A czy... – zaczęła, zerkając na niego nieśmiało – czy... będę mogła kiedyś do ciebie przyjść, kiedy już odbuduję siebie?

Patrzył na nią długo i tajemniczo. Była pewna, że pozostawi to bez odpowiedzi, gdy zaczął przenosić wzrok na ogród i powoli się odwracać. Nie patrząc na nią, kiwnął głową na znak zgody, po czym zaczął się oddalać.


End file.
